Medieval Adventures
by Alexriolover95
Summary: The continuing adventures of Blu, his family and his friends after "A Medieval Tale". May you ladies and noblemen enjoy!
1. Introduction and Rules

Introduction and Rules

* * *

 **Okay guys, finally done with my summer college classes and I have some time before I start my second college year! You know what that means, the beginning of the Medieval Adventures!**

 **You guys have all been waiting for this since I announced it and now your wait is finally over! Many of you have left reviews on my "A Medieval Tale" and sent me PMs' ever since, saying that I can use your OCs', which I am very happy at the love this will get. But I told you all the same thing, wait until I publish this! And here is the reason. Drumroll please!**

* * *

In an amphitheater, all of the Rio OCs' sit and wait for the important announcement from Alexriolover95, Blu, and Jewel. Everyone is talking to each other excitedly as Blu and a scarlet macaw (I picture myself as a scarlet macaw because red is my favorite color), step out to give the announcement. Oh and by the way, this will be like Rio 2, so "A Medieval Tale" is like the first Rio and this is like the second movie. So Bia, Carla, and Tiago are their same ages in the movie in this.

But everyone is just too busy to notice the two on the stage.

"Everyone, can I please get your attention, now, let's get this over with." Blu said, but no one pays attention.

"Blu, let me try." Alex (me) says. "Hey everyone quiet down please and let's start!" Alex says louder, but to no avail.

Jewel then steps up. "Okay boys you tried, now let the lady do it."

Jewel takes a deep breath and yells. "Quiet everyone! Okay! Alex (Alex the Owl) and Skyler (Skyler the Elf Owl) stop making out, Ethan (Slyassassin25), stop freaking everyone out and stay a bird, and Husky (HeadHusky) untie Aiden (also HeadHusky) from that firework! Everyone sit and be quiet while we make our announcement!"

At this, everyone stops and takes a seat. Alex and Skyler stops kissing each other, Ethan reminds a bird, and Husky unties Aiden from the firework. Jewel turns to Blu and Alex (me), who have open mouths.

"Now that is how it's done. Okay let's get this meeting going, boys."

"Right." Alex says and steps froward.

"Now if all of you have not heard, I have written a story called "A Medieval Tale" and I came up with the idea of the continuing adventures following that story that is called "Medieval Adventures". And as my appreciation to everyone, I am accepting any, all, and endless amounts of OCs' in it. However there are rules to joining this and if you follow them and my creative mind can work, you have a place here. Now Blu will explain the rules to you, Blu."

"Thank you Alex, okay everyone, here are the rules for your OC to be here."

* * *

1\. You must have read and completely finish "A Medieval Tale" (as well as everyone else reading this).

2\. You have to describe your OC in detail, your appearance, personality, everything.

3\. Have proper medieval weapons, no AK-47s, lightsabers or stuff like that! If you want powers than the same rule applies, nothing too crazy, like for example, Sorrel has the magical power of healing or if you just want to be a regular bird, than say so.

4\. You must have all the info in a review and not a PM! I also don't want to see a review that says to just go to your profile! The reason is that I want these to be in one place so it's easier for me, I don't want to have to dig through PMs' and profiles for this. I will only accept your OC if it is in the review section on this.

5\. You must explain how I am going to introduce your OC in the stories, if you don't care how you are introduced than you must say so and if you want to be surprised, than tell me.

6\. No suggestion of any M rated content of any kind! I want to keep this at a T rated level!

7\. When you do put your info in the review, please organize it into different sections and not one big paragraph. It's easier to tell the differences of the different sections. For example personality should be in it's own section from the appearance.

8\. Limit of one OC per person, to make it fair for everyone to have a place and no domination of one person's OCs', unless you can provide a really good reason to have more than one OC.

* * *

"Well that's it for now, there might be more rules in the future, if there need to be or we did not think of anything, so keep checking the rules from time to time." Blu finishes. "Now back to Alex."

"Okay so any violation of any rule will result in a light warning the first time, a serious warning the second time, and for the third time, your OC will no longer appear in this. I hope we never get to the second warning, and I hope we all enjoy our time here, as long as you follow the rules. Now I know you are saying, why all the rules? Because the Rio lover says so!" (adaption of Alex the Owl's quote, "Because the owl says so!")

Alex pauses before continuing.

"For Marcus the military macaw, Bosco the Spix's-Lear's macaw, Sorrelwing, and Tomadahawk, you guys do not need to worry about some of the rules since your OCs' were already in "A Medieval Tale", you guys still need to worry about rules 1, 4, and 6 for now, until further rules amply to you."

"I think that's it, anything else Blu?" Alex asks Blu.

"No, let's just start with the sign in." Blu says.

"Okay everyone who wants to join, come on up and sign in." Alex shouts and everyone just begins to pile on in, crowding around Alex and Blu.

"Maybe should have said form an organized line." Alex thought, too late.

* * *

 **And so the Medieval Adventures begins, my friends, hope you all enjoy this!**


	2. Sleepy Falcon

**Okay guys, first official thing for this! Now at first it might not make sense, and I am still thinking about all of the OCs' you guys gave me, thank you to all of those who followed the rules, you will see them soon!**

 **But this first thing is for my dear friend Tomadahawk, who is in the hospital and had surgery, this is for you buddy, hope you enjoy!**

 **I also made a small addition to the Intro and Rules, so check that out, it explains a lot!**

 **So without further ado, let's officially start!**

* * *

Sleepy Falcon

* * *

It is the time of when Blu is king and Tomada, Bosco, and Marcus are his bodyguards. Sorrel gave birth to two kids, a falcon boy named Tomada Junior and a blue macaw girl named Bobbie, so now Tomada has two jobs and he could not be more happy at being a father.

But as time passed for Tomada, he became more and more tired throughout the days as he had to do so many things. Tomada would yawn loudly during the day, but he stayed awake, for it was his duty to protect the king.

One day Tomada woke up to the happy yelling of his two children who were jumping up and down on him.

"Daddy, daddy!" Bobbie and Tomada Junior shouted. "Wake up!"

Tomada, yawning, got up and engulfed his two kids in his wings.

"Alright, I'm up, stop jumping around." Tomada said happily.

Sorrel then woke up. "Good morning, my love." But then Sorrel noticed the tiredness in Tomada's eyes. "Are you okay, are you sick?"

"No I'm fine, just a bit tired, that's all." Tomada replied as he got up and prepared for the day.

The family then ate breakfast together, Tomada eating a bit slower than usual, Sorrel a bit worried. Junior and Bobbie just ate and finished before their father.

After breakfast, Tomada went to the door of his house to go to the castle for the day, where Sorrel was waiting to say bye.

"Well just another day, I'm see you later." Tomada said as he gave Sorrel a goodbye kiss.

"Are you sure you're alright, you don't want to stay home, aren't Bosco and Marcus enough for the king and queen?"

"Now we had this talk, it's my job, don't worry I'm be fine doctor." Tomada teasing Sorrel.

"Okay my patient." Sorrel said as she gave him another kiss.

Tomada went out and got on his horse, where he heard his son calling.

"Wait dad, can I go with you?" Junior asked.

"Well…" Tomada thought about it. Junior would take his father's place when Tiago became king, so it would be best if he experienced it with him.

"Okay junior hop on."

And Junior hopped on and father and son rode the short distance to the castle.

Bosco and Marcus were waiting by the drawbridge for their leader and saw him.

"Finally he is here." Bosco said.

"Have you noticed Tomada been a bit tired lately, he has been yawning a lot." Marcus pointed out.

"He is just a busy bird, but he is tough, he is fine." Bosco reassured Marcus.

Tomada and his son arrived and hopped down.

"Hey uncle Bosco, Marcus." Junior greeted the two happily.

"Hey Junior!" Bosco greeted back happily and the two slapped their wings together.

"Following your father?" Marcus asked.

"Yes!" Junior said happily. "I'm so excited."

Tomada, meanwhile, was so sleepy, he did not hear Bosco calling him at first.

"Tomada?" Bosco said as he put a wing on Tomada, surprising him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Tomada reassured Bosco. "Let's get on with our job."

Blu and Jewel were waiting for them.

"Your majesty." Tomada bowed.

"Uncle Blu, Auntie Jewel!" Junior yelled out and ran to Blu's waiting wings.

"It's good to see you again junior." Blu said happily and chuckled a little.

"Your majesty?" Tomada questioned.

"It's okay Tomada, now let's just start a normal day again."

"Right." Tomada replied, sounding a bit bored.

Throughout the day Tomada, Bosco, and Marcus did their duties. However Tomada was clearly very tired and Blu decided to be alone with him to ask what was wrong.

Blu was with Tomada and Marcus when Blu decided to talk the Tomada.

"Marcus can you go check on the queen and Bosco, leave us alone." Blu asked.

"Yes your majesty." Marcus replied and bowed before going to check on Jewel and Bosco.

And now Blu and Tomada were alone.

"What's wrong Tomada? You look tired, maybe you should take a break."

"No, I'm fine, your majesty, really."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm certain, your majesty."

"Very well."

And the two continued to walk together in silence.

Later on Tomada was walking alone in the castle, yawning and almost sleepwalking.

"Boy I'm really tired!" Tomada thought to himself. "Maybe I'm see if I can get a drink."

Tomada was drifting off into sleep while walking and he was nearing a staircase.

"Come on Tomada, stay awake, you can sleep later, you can…" But before Tomada could finish talking to himself, he closed his eyes and started snoring while still walking. And then…

Tomada stepped a talon on the open air of the first step in the staircase and he fell down, tumbling and hitting his head on the steps as he descended down.

Bosco was walking with Tomada Junior along the bottom of the staircase when suddenly Tomada landed at the bottom, in pain.

"Ouch! My head!" Tomada shouted as he felt a huge bump on his head form, but he was now wide awake.

"Dad what happened?" Junior asked.

"Let me guess, you sleepwalked." Bosco said, chuckling a little.

"No!" Tomada said, clearly lying. "Just help me up."

"Okay." Bosco said and helped Tomada up. "Come on, let's get you home."

"What about his majesty?" Tomada asked.

"Don't worry Marcus is with them and I'm sure the royal guards are enough."

And so Tomada, Bosco, and Tomada Junior made their way back to Tomada's home, where Sorrel and Bobbie were outside.

"What happened?" Sorrel asked.

"Long story short, I fell down a staircase." Tomada said chuckling.

"You okay daddy." Bobbie asked.

"Yes sweetie, I'm fine, just a bump on my head."

"Oh dear, let's get you to bed." Sorrel said in a rather stern voice. "Thanks Bosco for bringing him."

"You're welcome Sorrel, I have to go back now, see you later sleepyhead." Bosco said to Tomada before riding off back to the castle.

Tomada got inside and he got in bed, where Sorrel and the kids treated Tomada before he went to bed.

Sorrel put an ice bag over Tomada's bump.

"Oh Tomada, why?"

"What can I say, I love being a patient, my sweet doctor." Tomada joked.

"You're lucky I love you." Sorrel said and then gave Tomada a kiss.

"Get better daddy, I love you." Bobbie said as she gave Tomada a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks sweetie." Tomada blushed and turned to his son.

"Junior, keep your mother and sister safe while I sleep, okay."

"Yes daddy, I will."

"Good man." Tomada smiled and closed his eyes, and slept.

For the rest of the day and into the night, Tomada slept well for the first time in awhile and he was happy he had such caring family and friends.


	3. Wizardry Fight Part 1: Long Lost Brother

**Hello guys, I see that you guys really enjoyed Tomada being a sleepy head and now we get the first short story that will introduce two new OCs' in it.**

 **It will be Slyassassin25's Ethan and Loco Vampire's Neville, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Wizardry Fight Part 1: Long Lost Brother

* * *

It was a calm, peaceful day and Blu was enjoying a morning walk by himself. He was happy, not only had he gained a kingdom, but also a lovely queen as well as a prince and two princesses, but Blu felt he was missing something.

During last night, Blu had a dream that his family was not complete, that there was someone he never got to know. But Blu thought that was impossible, it was just him, and his mother now.

Blu decided to go out to one of the neighboring towns and have a drink, he decided to take Marcus with him for protection, as he noticed Marcus was a bit lonely in a way, and plus Blu never got to talk to Marcus much.

Marcus was sharpening his axe when Blu came to him.

"Hello Marcus, am I interrupting you?"

Marcus turned around and bowed. "No, your majesty, what can I do for you?"

"Well I'm going to town and I don't want Jewel worrying that I have no protection, want to come?"

"It is my job your majesty."

"Great."

Blu then left for Marcus to get ready while he went to prepare Sally for the short trip.

She was with Edward and her three little ponies. The ponies immediately ran to Blu in delight.

"Boy you guys are getting big." Blu said as he patted their heads.

Edward ordered his kids to stop and they did.

"And how is my big girl doing?" Blu asked Sally.

Sally replied nodding her head happily.

"Good, well girl we are going to town."

And Blu prepared and then got on Sally. Edward nuzzled his head into Sally's neck, saying bye and Blu and Sally went out where Marcus was ready. The two then went to a neighboring town to go to a tavern.

When the two arrived, Blu was greeted by bows and sayings of "Your majesty", to which Blu smiled and blushed.

The two then arrived at a tavern and Marcus went in first followed by Blu. Everyone was surprised to see the king here and they bowed as soon as he walked in.

"You can go back to your business everyone, I'm just here for a drink and some time alone." Blu said and he went to the bartender.

"Do what do I own the pleasure, your majesty." The bartender said happily.

"Can me and my friend here just have a bottle of some light stuff, not too light though."

"Will do, your majesty, the finest for you."

The bartender came back with a clear, medium, glass bottle with red liquid and two clean glasses.

"If this is not good enough, your majesty, I am deeply sorry."

"No it's fine, that's good enough, thank you."

"You're welcome your majesty."

And Blu got to drinking, it helped him relax and think about his dream.

Blu had a dream that he had a brother, not a biological brother, an adopted one and that he was sent away from his home for some reason, but what it was, it was a mystery to Blu. Blu then spent the rest of the stay talking with Marcus and after the two felt they had enough they decided to go back to the castle.

The two just came out when a bird was just about to go in.

The bird was a male Spix's macaw who had a dark blue plumage, dark blown eyes, as well as a skinny body as well as a light grey beak. He was surprised to see Blu for he said quietly. "Blu?"

Blu was confused. "Do I know you?"

Marcus, however, was furious. "Hey, how dare you walk in front of the king and not bow!" Marcus shouted.

"It's alright Marcus, he probably did not know, relax."

Marcus relaxed a little, but still had his axe at the ready.

"Now who are you?" Blu asked.

"It's me, Ethan, your brother! It's been a long time!"

"Brother?" Blu questioned. "I don't have a brother.

"Your majesty, he is just an insane bird, let's leave." Marcus said.

But Blu was rooted to the ground. "It can't be." Blu thought as he was thinking of his dream. The bird who claimed to be his brother, the one standing in front of him, was the bird he pictured but as a little kid, but Blu was also a kid in the dream.

Blu came to a decision. "If you are my brother, than you wouldn't mind me taking you to my mother, so she can confirm this.

"Not at all!" Ethan said happily. "Your majesty." Ethan bowed.

"Very well, get on my horse."

And the three came back to the castle, where Jewel was waiting for Blu.

"Hi honey." Jewel greeted Blu happily and gave him a kiss.

Bia, Carla, and Tiago were also there and hugged their father.

"How are my little majesties doing?" Blu asked.

"Great dad." Bia said. "Been learning my writing."

"Me and Tomada junior pranked uncle Bosco, man is he mad at us." Tiago answered too, but he was given a stern look. "And we said sorry." Tiago said quickly.

"Well okay than." Blu said. "Listen family I have something important today, I think I just found my brother."

"What, how do you know?" Jewel asked.

"I don't." Blu said, looking at Ethan and Marcus standing next to him to make sure he did not do any funny business.

"But something just tells me he is for some reason." Blu said and turned to Ethan and Marcus.

"Marcus, Ethan let's go." Blu said.

The three made their way to Mary, Blu's mother, where she was knitting with Mimi.

Blu knocked on the door of the room his mother was in.

"Mom, can I come in?" Blu asked.

"Of course my son." Mary said happily.

Blu opened the door and had a questioning look in his eyes.

"What's the matter son?" Mary asked. "You look troubled."

"Mom I have an important question to ask you. Marcus, bring him up."

"Yes your majesty." Marcus answered. "Come on, move it." Marcus ordered Ethan.

Ethan then stood next to Blu. Mary had a shocked look.

"Mom, is this bird my…"

But before Blu finished, Mary interrupted her son. "Ethan?"

"Hello mother." Ethan said, sounding a little sad.

Mary could not believe her eyes, it was Ethan. Mary was so lost that she fainted and fell to the floor.

"Mom!" Both Blu and Ethan shouted, as Mimi went to check on her.

* * *

 **And so it's true! Ethan is Blu's brother, but how?**


	4. Wizardry Fight Part 2: Ethan's Past

**Okay guys before we continue, I have some people who got their first warning, Slyassassin25, Jameson the Owl, and Skyler the Elf Owl, it's because you guys sent me your info by PM first and not in a review, and it clearly states that must be a review!**

 **Guys I was not kidding with the rules, it's serious, but don't worry you still have two warnings left, don't use them!**

 **Anyway, let's get back to the story, this chapter will explain Ethan's past in my story.**

* * *

Wizardry Fight Part 2: Ethan's Past

* * *

Mary opened her eyes from fainting to see Blu looking down at her. She was in bed , after seeing Ethan.

"Mom, you okay, you got me worried." Blu said.

"Where is Ethan?" Mary asked.

"Calm down mom." Blu said, as his mother started to sweat. "He is outside."

Ethan was being put on guard by Tomada and Marcus as Blu waited for his mother to wake.

"Tomada, could you bring him in?"

"Yes your majesty." Tomada asked. "Move it." Tomada ordered with an angry face.

Ethan went inside with Tomada behind him, with his sword drawn, to make sure Ethan did not do any funny business.

"Mother, I missed you." Ethan said sadly.

"I missed you too my son." Mary said also with tears.

"So how is it that this bird is my brother?" Blu asked his mother.

"Well can we talk alone, just the three of us." Mary asked.

Blu thought about it and looked at Ethan, he seemed harmless enough.

"Tomada, you can go outside, I'm fine."

"Are you sure your majesty, I don't trust this guy, I have a bad feeling."

"This is a family issue, don't worry I'm be fine."

"Very well your majesty." Tomada answered. "But…" Tomada turning to Ethan. "Anything you do to the king, I kill you on the spot." Tomada stared at Ethan straight in the face. Tomada then went outside and stood guard.

After Tomada closed the door, Mary explained everything.

"Okay my son, this is why Ethan is your brother. It all started…"

It all started on a peaceful, sky clear day and Mary went to town to pick up some food with Sofia, one of the servants. They have just finished getting some and were walking back home, when Mary noticed something in an alley.

It was a little blue spix macaw chick and he was crying as he huddled up against a wall. Mary was touched and saddened seeing this and went to him.

"Hey there, little one, why are you all alone?" Mary kindly asked.

"My parents abandoned me, because of what I can do." The chick wailed.

"It's okay little one." Mary said as she picked up the chick. "Can I ask what you can do?"

"I don't want to say it." The chick cried.

"Okay you don't have to, but what is your name?"

"Ethan." The chick answered.

"Well Ethan, how would you like to come to my home, I have a son who is roughly the same age as you, and he needs a friend."

"That sounds great, thank you." The chick said, now much happier.

"You're welcome."

And with that Mary, Sofia, and Ethan got back home, where Blu and his father David, was waiting.

"Hi mom!" Little Blu shouted. "What is that in your wings?"

Ethan was partially hidden in Mary's wings and was sleeping.

"Blu, this is your new brother."

"What!" Blu shouted happily. "Yes, I got a brother, I got a brother." Blu shouted and danced happily.

David was also happy. "Where did you find him?" He asked.

"He was alone, with no one with him, I think he will make a great addition to our family."

And with that Mary set him down on a small bed, where he was sleeping with a smile across his face.

Blu looked down at his new brother. "Mom, thank you so much for finding him, I'm going to have so much fun with him."

"I bet you will, now let him rest, he needs it."

Next day came and Ethan woke up in the morning to find himself in a new room, to which he panicked.

"Where am I?" He said loudly.

A second later Blu opened and smiled.

"Hi there, I'm Blu, you must be Ethan, my mom told me she found you."

"That kind woman is your mother." Ethan asked.

"Yes." Blu answered as he sat next to Ethan. "I'm so happy that I have a friend now, I am a bit shy to be honest. Want to come outside."

Ethan was unsure at first, but he decided to go. "Sure."

Blu and Ethan went out and they went to the stable, where Blu wanted to greet Sally.

"Hey girl, how are you?" Blu asked.

Sally licked Blu's face. "I'm take that as good, Sally, this is Ethan.

Sally, however, was a bit hostile for some reason and went froward to kick Ethan. And suddenly Ethan disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared standing a short distance away. Blu was in a state of shock.

"What was that?" Blu asked.

"I'm sorry." Ethan sighed. "I'm a wizard." And Ethan walked away, crying.

Blu turned to Sally. "That is not how we treat new birds, young lady." Blu scolded Sally. "We will talk about this later."

And Blu went to find Ethan, who was sitting against a tree.

"Ethan?" Blu said.

"Go away Blu, I hate birds knowing I'm a wizard."

"But that's amazing, you can do things I can't."

"Yes that is true, but I just want to be a normal bird, I don't want to be someone special."

Ethan covered his eyes as Blu sat down next to him.

"It's okay Ethan, I still like you."

"You do?"

"Of course, we are brothers now."

"Thanks Blu." And the two hugged each other. "Blu, can you promise me one thing?"

"Sure, can we keep this between us, not even mom and dad can know."

"I promise."

And the next few weeks went by with Blu and Ethan being the best of friends, and if they were alone, Ethan showed off some of his tricks to Blu, but they had to be careful. Life could not be more perfect for the two, except for an eventful day, during dinner.

The family of four were sitting down and enjoying their meal. Blu and Ethan chatting with each other, as David and Mary watched with happiness.

The two chicks were still talking when Ethan noticed at the corner of his eye, Mary's knife about to fall off and hit her talon.

Ethan became nervous and then scared when Mary accidentally knocked it off, sending it falling to her talon, but it did not reach.

It was suspended in mid air and stopped and brought back to the table, Ethan using his magic to do so.

Everyone else was shocked, Ethan cried and then ran to his room, Blu following after him.

Blu found Ethan crying.

"I messed up Blu, your parents hate me now."

"Why, you stopped that knife from falling on mother's talon, you helped her."

"But I still revealed what I can do."

Blu went next to Ethan and hugged him.

David and Mary were talking and they had to reach a decision about Ethan.

David did not want a wizard in his house, but Mary still wanted to keep Ethan, as he was just a little boy. Eventually David won the argument and the two came to the boys.

"I'm sorry Blu, he has to go." Mary said sadly.

"No! I won't let you." Blu shouted as he kept his grip on Ethan, who was crying.

"Son, we don't have wizards in our house." David said sternly.

"Even those who help us!" Blu shouted.

"Yes!" David shouted back.

Ethan thought he should leave too, he had to tell Blu.

"Blu it's better I leave."

"What no! You can't go, we are brothers!"

"I'm sorry Blu." Ethan sighed. "Mom, dad, can I please have a moment with Blu alone."

The two nodded and left. Ethan, however, did not want to say bye, he wanted to erase Blu's memories of being with him.

"Ethan I can't let you go, all alone."

"Blu, I'm sorry I have to do this." Ethan sighed and put his magic on Blu.

Blu fell asleep and then Ethan put his wings on Blu's head, taking his memories of the past weeks from him.

"I'm sorry Blu. "Ethan said again and walked out to find David and Mary there.

"I erased his memories of being with me and he is asleep for now." Ethan said sadly. "I will be going now."

David stayed inside while Mary went out with him.

"Oh my son, I wish you could stay, I want you to stay."

"It's okay mother, I will be fine, thank you for all the love you gave me, I hope we meet in the future."

And with that Ethan walked away in the cold, dark night.

"And that is how Ethan is your brother." Mary finished in the present day.

"Wait, you are a wizard!" Blu shouted. "Tomada, Marcus, come in here!"

Tomada and Marcus came in. "Yes your majesty." Tomada said.

"Take this wizard under house arrest, until we know he is not a threat, he is to stay inside the room, understand?"

"Yes your majesty." Tomada replied. "Come on, you wizard."

Ethan tried to stand his ground and resisted Tomada and Marcus pulling him. "Blu, I am your brother, I don't want to hurt anyone." But Ethan was pulled and dragged off to be under house arrest.

"Blu, what was that?" Mary shouted, as the two were alone. "He is your brother and you put him under house arrest!"

"He may be my brother, but I am the king, he may only want to topple the kingdom and I can't have that." Blu said as he walked away slowly.


	5. Wizardry Fight Part 3: An Evil Wizard

Wizardy Fight Part 3: An Evil Wizard

* * *

It's been a few days since Ethan was put under house arrest. Royal guard soldiers were posted day and night and all Ethan could do was sit in the room he was in. Ethan wondered if Blu will ever release him, but he doubted it.

Blu, one day, decided to go take a horseback ride, to relax and think, Tomada, Bosco, and Marcus going with him for protection. The group was riding through a forest, Blu focusing on his thoughts when there was someone blocking the way.

It was a slim scarlet macaw, who was mostly covered in a clock with a hood, he also was holding a scepter with a blue crystal on top as well as wearing a emerald amulet.

"Hey get out of the way! How dare you stop in front of the king!" Tomada shouted to the mysterious bird.

The hooded figure only laughed.

"You asked for it." Tomada said. "Bosco, Marcus, tell him not nicely to move."

"Right away sir." The two said and went froward with weapons drawn.

The hooded figure only appeared to smile, as he lifted his scepter and the crystal glowed. The next thing everyone knew was Bosco and Marcus were suddenly thrown through the air and each of them hit a tree.

"You are a wizard!" Blu shouted. "What do you want?" Blu demanded.

"Well your majesty, my name is Neville, I am just here to warn you of a danger that will come. I know this because the danger is that wizard you have in your castle, I believe his name is Ethan, you better be warned."

And with that the hooded figure disappeared into thin air in a dark mist.

"What was that?" Tomada said in utter confusion.

"I don't know, but we need to go back to the castle now, I have to have a word with someone."

After making sure Bosco and Marcus were okay and getting them up, the group rode back to the castle, where Blu intended to have a talk with Ethan.

As soon as Blu got back, he was greeted by Mimi who had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Mimi?"

"Your majesty, I need to tell you something, it's about Jewel." Mimi gave a sigh.

"What is it?"

"Better you see for yourself."

And Mimi led Blu to Jewel, who was in pain laying down on a bed, Sorrel tending to her.

Blu was shocked. "What happened Jewel?" Blu said as he got beside Jewel.

"I don't know, I just have a pounding headache, I need rest."

"Of course." Blu said as he gave a kiss to Jewel's forehead.

"Don't worry your majesty, I'm make sure she is comfortable." Sorrel said.

"Thank you." And then Blu turned to Mimi and the two walked to just outside the room.

"Your majesty, I hate to tell you this, but Jewel is an actual jewel. Part of her is a gem. When she was born, she almost die, when she hatched she was very sick for some reason. We tried everything, but then a mysterious figure came, he was a wizard, a good one, and he placed something inside of her that gave her life. However sometimes things would happen to her and every time she looked like she would die."

"How is this possible?" Blu asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like it's one of those weird times."

"Well I am going to that wizard who is locked up, he might have some answers."

Tomada was just about to go with Blu, but Blu stopped him.

"No Tomada, I have to do this alone."

"But…" Tomada began.

Blu gave him a stern look.

"As you wish your majesty.

Blu walked to Ethan's room, where four soldiers guarded the door, all of them standing to attention when Blu came.

"You may leave us." Blu ordered.

"Yes your majesty." The four replied at the same time and walked away.

Blu took a deep breath and opened the door, Ethan getting up from sitting on his bed.

Ethan had a smile on his face, hoping Blu decided to release him, but Blu had an angry face. Blu walked up and had his talons around Ethan's throat.

"What kind of game are you playing, you wizard!" Blu shouted. "You think you can mess with the queen's mind!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I am not doing anything to the queen."

"So I am just imagining the queen having a headache because of a gem in her!" Blu getting more angry. "And what is this other wizard who knows you and says you a threat."

Ethan then realized something. "Wait, is his name Neville?"

"Yes, you two know each other?" Blu asked, now confused.

"Please your majesty, let me breathe and I'm explain."

"Fine." Blu said and let go of Ethan.

Ethan regained his breath and cleared his throat and spoke.

"When I was a teenager, I met another young wizard by the name of Neville. He was, at first, nice and caring for me. But as time went by, he became more greedy and crazy. He wanted the kingdom for himself, to rule it under an iron fist. I became more scared of him and fled from him. I did not want to do something so terrible, I only wanted to use my magic to help others, but I wasn't going to do that with him. To this day I am still looking over my shoulder, wondering if he is right next to me."

"So now what? He knows you are here, so he is going to take my Jewel and destroy the castle."

"Most likely, but please I can stop him, let me prove that I am good by defeating him."

Blu thought about it. "Fine you can help, but first show me what's wrong with the queen."

"I'm see what I can do." Ethan said.

The two then walked out and went to Jewel's room, where she was still in terrible pain.

"Jewel?" Blu asked.

"I'm okay, just a little dizzy."

Blu had to force a small chuckle with his tears.

"Remember Ethan?"

"Yes I do." Jewel replied.

"He says he can help you, I decided to let him."

Ethan stepped up. "Don't worry your majesty, I'm try my best. This might hurt at first."

Ethan got down next to Jewel and with his wings glowing, he put them on Jewel's belly. Jewel growling in pain at first, but then became still and quiet and closed her eyes.

Sorrel checked her heartbeat, which was still going strong.

"She is fine your majesty." Sorrel reported.

"I put a healing spell on her and put her to sleep, she will be fine."

"I hope so." Blu replied. "For your stake. Now tell me what Neville will do."

"I am going to guess he will come here and try to take the queen and her life to get the gem out and then use it's power to get the throne. But when he comes, I will be ready to take him on." Ethan said determinedly.

And so the castle awaits for Neville to come, and the battle between wizards would soon begin.


	6. Wizardry Fight Part 4: True Intentions

**Okay guys, sorry there was nothing yesterday, archive was broken, so it was kinda of useless to post anything.**

 **Anyway, let's get back!**

* * *

Wizardry Fight Part 4: True Intentions

* * *

Everyone in king Blu's castle was on edge just waiting for Neville to come and put his plan in motion or so as Ethan says. Even thought Ethan seemed honest, Blu could not somehow shake off this feeling that he would have to execute Ethan in the end.

Morning came and Blu just woke up, with Jewel next to him.

"Jewel?" Blu asked.

"Hello Blu." Jewel said.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, my head still is aching a little, but I'm be fine."

"I hope so." Blu sighing. "Well it's time to wait for Neville again, I just wish he would show himself and state his true intentions."

Blu then walked to Ethan's room, the guarding soldiers again standing to attention and then walking away a short distance.

Ethan was still sleeping and was snoring loudly as Blu entered.

Blu could not help but giggle a little, but then he put on a serious face.

"Ethan! Wake up!" Blu shouted.

Ethan jumped up, shouting. "What!" And then he saw Blu. "Oh Blu, why did you do that?"

Blu smiled. "To disrupt your beauty sleep, now come on it's time to wait for Neville again."

Ethan got up, a serious face showing. He wanted to just defeat Neville and prove he was good, he has always been trying, by helping Jewel with healing spells and to not break out of his room. But it was not enough.

The middle of the day came and Blu was pacing the throne room, on edge as he walked back and forth, waiting.

Jewel, Tomada, Bosco, Marcus, and Ethan were with him, also waiting. Blu has ordered his kids to stay in their rooms to be safe with guards posted outside their doors, he did not want his little majesties to get hurt.

Blu was still pacing when suddenly there was a huge puff of smoke with a lightning in the middle of the room, making everyone present to choke and be blinded for a few seconds.

When the smoke settled, it revealed to be Neville.

"Well sorry I kept everyone waiting, but I needed to think a lot and now I am finally here." Neville said, laughing softly.

"Okay you wizard, you are going to explain yourself now!" Blu demanded.

"Well now that I am going to do my plan now, I might as well tell you." Neville continued. "I have with me two powerful gems, an emerald one which can read minds and a blue crystal which creates destructive forcing tricks. But I need the three gem, the crimson one that gives me the power of reality. Once I have the third gem, I am going to take what is rightfully mine, your crown."

"And you think that third gem is here, it's not." Blu lied.

Neville laughed again. "Oh your majesty, you can't fool me, I know the third gem is in the queen." Pointing his specter at Jewel, Neville smiled.

And then everyone was quiet for Neville started to speak in a weird tongue and as he talked, the blue crystal on his specter began to glow.

Blu was confused, but then understood as he heard Jewel, who was behind him, suddenly shouting out in pain, Blu turning around.

Jewel had a reddish glow around her as she placed her wings against her head, trying to fight the pain Neville was causing to her.

"Seize him!" Blu ordered the royal guard soldiers in the room.

The soldiers came at Neville and Neville with his free wing, not holding the specter, simply waved his wing and sent the soldiers crashing against the wall, knocking them out.

Neville had now got the gem out of Jewel, bright and red and Jewel, who was suspended in mid air, came crashing down, laying motionless.

Blu came to her and held her in his wings.

"Blu, I don't feel so good, I think I'm dying." Jewel said weakly.

Blu was scared as Jewel looked grayer, her beautiful light blue feathers no longer.

Blu cried as Neville came up and looked down at him.

"And you call yourself a king, now I take what is mine." Neville said evilly as he used his magic to take Blu's crown off.

The crown never got to the top of Neville's head however, because Neville was thrown across the room by an unseen force. It was Ethan and he had an angry look on his face.

"Surprised to see me you bastard." Ethan said in a firm tone.

Neville got up from being thrown. "Hardly, oh Ethan I'm disappointed in you, we could have done this together, ruled this kingdom as friends."

"You only want all the power to yourself, you have no interest in sharing. And plus you think you can come here and you think you can just kill the queen and walk away."

"Very well, if that is what you think of me, than you are no longer my friend, tell you what, meet me by the edge of the woods nearby, see if you can defeat me."

And with that Neville once again disappeared in a puff of smoke, his evil laughter echoing throughout the room.

Blu was too focused on Jewel to care about anything else. He was crying, his tears falling on Jewel's feathers, which was ever getting grayer with each passing second.

"Why!" Blu shouted out, angry filling him.

Ethan got down besides Blu.

"Your majesty." Ethan said. "I can give her a bit of my life, long enough for her to survive until I defeat Neville and retrieve that gem for her."

Blu, at this point, was willing to do anything for Jewel. "Do what you must."

Ethan put his wings on Jewel and a white blinding light appeared, as Ethan transferred some of his life to Jewel.

Jewel stopped becoming gray and she breathed easily now as Blu hugged her.

"Thank god." Blu cried out.

Ethan groaned a little, as he rubbed his head, but then returned to focus.

"Well now I have to go defeat Neville."

"Alone?" Blu asked.

"Yes." Ethan answered.

"No I'm going with you, he dared to take my queen away from me, I need to confront him."

"But…"

"I'm going." Blu firmly said.

"Very well." Ethan replied.

"Tomada, Bosco, Marcus, stay here and protect my family, and Tomada have Sorrel look after Jewel, make sure she will be alright for now.

Tomada did not want to argue with Blu, it was not the right time. "Yes your majesty." Tomada bowed.

And so Blu and Ethan rode out of the castle together to confront Neville and take him down forever.


	7. Wizardry Fight Part 5: Confrontation

**Okay guys, last chapter of this short story! And than it's on to something new in this series!**

 **Anyway, you guys are here for the story so let's continue!**

* * *

Wizardry Fight Part 5: Confrontation

* * *

Blu and Ethan had just got to the edge of the closet forest to the castle and they dismounted their horses, sighing as they prepared themselves for what maybe will be their deaths.

Blu was saying bye to Sally.

"I'm see you later my big girl." Blu cried as Sally nuzzled her head against Blu.

Ethan saw this and shed a tear, he wished Blu would have stayed at the castle, but he needed to confront Neville, as he almost killed Jewel.

Ethan sighed and talked to Blu.

"Your majesty, are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe you should go back."

"No Ethan, I am going to make him pay for what he did to me." Blu said angrily. "Let's go."

And Blu started walking into the forest, Ethan looking after him.

"I hope we both come out alive." Ethan whispered to himself and went after Blu.

The two walked together through the forest, seeing no signs of Neville. They went on until they came to an open space.

As if on cue, a puff of smoke and lighting appeared on the other edge of the clearing that Blu and Ethan were standing on. It was Neville.

"So you did decide to come Ethan, I have to say I thought you would be too much of a coward to come challenge me." Neville laughing.

"You are going to die you bastard!" Ethan said firmly.

"I doubt that, and it looks like you decided to bring the king here, how's your wife? I bet she is suffering." Neville laughing even more.

Blu became enraged and drew his sword out. "You are going to pay for what you did in blood, you wizard."

"Well than how about you start Ethan." Neville laughing again.

"It would be my pleasure."

And with that Ethan used his magic to cut a tree with his mind and throw it at Neville. Neville only smiled and stopped the tree midair, and than with the blue crystal completely caused the tree to go in splinters.

"Is that all you got?" Neville shouted. "My turn."

And Neville broke two trees and putting the two between Blu and Ethan swung them to kill the both of them.

"Blu look out!" Ethan shouted and pushed Blu away.

Blu fell and saw the trees crash into each other, sending dust flying everywhere. When it cleared Ethan was not there.

"No!" Blu shouted.

"Relax Blu, I'm here." Ethan said, right behind him and he performed his magic once more at Neville.

Ethan pulled water from a nearby stream and then separated them out into long lines and turned them into ice. Sighting Neville, he threw the icicles at him, the sharp ends pointing at him.

Neville simply stopped them with his mind and the icicles fell just a foot away from him.

"Like I said Ethan, you are a disappointment."

And Neville picked up a boulder and threw it at Ethan, intending to crush him. Ethan managed to dodge it just nearly, but then he was picked up by Neville's mind and thrown against a tree, hard. Ethan came crashing down, his head hurting a lot as he saw Neville coming towards him.

"Oh Ethan, I feel a little bad for killing you, but only a little." Neville smiled evilly as there was one of the icicles Ethan formed earlier, pointing at his heart.

Ethan prepared himself for his death, his one regret not living to be a good brother.

However that never happened, for Blu came charging in with his sword, intending to kill Neville. Neville managed to block Blu's attack with his specter and the two fought while Ethan was returning to focus.

Blu was not really focusing, he was too emotional at the moment to be in any condition to fight, but he tried his best to attack Neville and cause him to be too busy to use his magic.

However Blu did not realize how powerful Neville really was. For Neville shouted. "Enough!" And then Neville used his mind yet again to throw Blu away, Blu landing hard on the forest floor. He was about to get up, but then Blu saw his sword being picked by Neville, Blu wondering what he was doing.

The sword then pointed downward at Blu and came at him, Blu closing his eyes. The sword did not strike his heart, rather it stabbed into his wing, pinning Blu down for good. Blu felt terrible pain shooting through him, blood coming from his wing.

"I'm deal with you later, your majesty." Neville said. "Ethan where are you?"

Ethan appeared behind him. "Right here, how dare you hurt my brother!"

And Ethan shot a beam of blue energy from his wing, which Neville reacted to by shooting back with red energy. The beams meeting each other in the middle.

"You could have been the most powerful wizard and yet you decide to side with the weak and undeserving!" Neville shouted out, putting more energy to his attack, pushing Ethan's back a little.

"I side with those who love me, who take care of me!" Ethan shouted back, himself putting more energy to his attack.

"And that's why you are weak!" Neville shouted back, putting all of energy into the attack, the beam almost reaching Ethan.

Ethan was struggling to hold on, but he looked past Neville to see Blu suffering, Ethan's heart building up with both anger and love.

Neville's beam was just inches from hitting Ethan's face, when all of a sudden, Ethan's beam shot out and pushed Neville's beam all the way to him, which knocked Neville and sent him flying.

Neville hitting the forest floor, was completely surprised. Ethan came up to him with an icicle suspended next to him.

"How did you do that?" Neville asked, shocked.

"You clearly have not discovered the power of brotherhood." Ethan said firmly and with the icicle stabbed Neville in the heart, killing him instantly, the blood going on Ethan.

Ethan did not stop to look at his defeated enemy and ran to Blu, who was still pinned and bleeding from the sword in his wing. Blu was barely conscious as Ethan came to him.

"Blu!" Ethan shouted as he came and knee next to Blu.

"Is he dead?" Blu simply said.

"Yes."

"Good I will die happy than."

"You are not going to die Blu, just hold on."

And Ethan used his magic to pull the sword out as painless as he could and than got to work on Blu's terrible wound.

As soon as Ethan finished, he helped Blu up and put his wing on his shoulder and the two walked together to their horses.

As soon as Blu got on Sally and Ethan on his horse, the two rode back victorious to the castle.

When they got there, Blu nearly fell off, but was put steady by Ethan's magic. Tomada, Bosco, and Marcus, as well as Blu's kids, came running out.

"We got you your majesty." Bosco said as he and Marcus went on either side of Blu.

"Thank you two." Blu said softly.

"Daddy!" Bia, Carla, and Tiago shouted.

"We thought you were gone forever." Bia cried out.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm here." Blu comforted his children.

Ethan was watching this and shed some tears, but then he started to go away, intending to leave forever.

Blu saw Ethan. "Ethan wait!"

Ethan stopped and turned his head a little.

"How would you like a second chance at being a brother?" Blu smiled. "As well as an uncle."

Ethan felt his heart burst out with emotion and he dismounted form his horse and walked to Blu.

"Thank you Blu." Ethan cried as he hugged Blu lightly. "Oh sorry, I mean thank you, your majesty." Ethan said as he broke the hug.

"Come here." Blu said happily and just hugged Ethan again.

And so Ethan would live in the castle with his new family. He was very happy, he had a brother and sister in law, as well as a nephew and nieces. He used his magic to help others as well as to have fun with his family. Ethan enjoyed his life, he could not be more happy.

The End.


	8. The Fire Part 1: The Princess and Falcon

**Okay guys, here is the thing I was planning on doing.**

 **For this series, the next few things are going to be romantic (and melodramatic) for Bia, Tomada Junior, and Lunar Froxy's OC, Frost.**

 **Anyway, let's start!**

* * *

The Fire Part 1: The Princess and Falcon

* * *

As always it was a calm, bright day at King Blu's castle and everyone was doing their normal routine. Tomada Junior was in the castle today and he was just walking around while his father was doing his duty protecting the king.

Junior was a very shy, scared falcon. He never could be like his father, all tough and yet gentle at the same time. Junior always kept these feelings to himself and there was one feeling he really kept to himself, not even his parents and sister knew.

He was in love with princess Bia, every time he saw her he would froze and almost faint. She was just so beautiful with her slender blue body and pretty dress complete with a little crown on the top of her head. She was just wonderful.

Junior never thought that she would fall for him, he was just the son of one of the king's personal bodyguards. And there were so many other birds out there who were more handsome than he was.

He seen boys trying to flirt with her at parties, but she never liked them for some reason, so he thought he never stood a chance. Little did Junior know, but this was going to be a very fateful day for him.

Junior walked and came to a pond where he sat down and stared at his reflection, sighing.

"Hi there Junior." A voice said to him.

Junior could not believe his ears and turned to see princess Bia talking to him from her pony, she was with Bosco.

"Need some company?" Bia asked.

Junior was at a loss of words at first, but he saw Bosco giving him a laughing smile.

"Oh sure, I guess so, my princess." Junior bowed. "You need some help down?"

"Thank you Junior, that will be wonderful." Bia said happily.

After Junior helped Bia down, she patted the pony's head.

"I will see you later Jack." Bia said softly to the pony.

"Uncle Bosco, can you take Jack back to the stable and than you can go take a break." Bia ordered.

"Of course, my princess, right away." Bosco said. "Keep her safe Junior."

"I will uncle!" Junior saluted.

And Bosco gave Junior a little wink before riding off. Junior knowing what that meant.

"Junior? Aren't you going to sit down with me and enjoy this beautiful day?"

"Coming my princess." Junior replied and sat down next to Bia.

The two then just sat in awkward silence.

"Come on Junior say something, if dad can talk to mom, you can talk to her." Junior thought to himself.

"So…, my princess, lovely weather we are having." Junior awkwardly said.

"Oh yes it is quite lovely." Bia replied.

"Not as lovely as you however." Junior said, but then closed his beak when he realized what he said.

"Seriously Junior, what was that!" Junior thought, mentally hitting himself in the head.

"Oh thanks." Bia replied and she turned away and was blushing heavily.

To be honest, Bia liked Junior, but she could never tell him, as she was a bit nervous too. That's why she did not flirt with other boys, she was not as popular as her sister Carla was.

Then some more awkward silence followed, Junior decided to go and stop the awkwardness.

"If you may excuse me, my princess, I am going to see my father."

"Okay, I will see you later I hope." Bia said.

Junior bowed and walked away, breathing a sigh of relief, as he could finally think.

"What was I thinking, telling her that she looked lovely!" Junior thought and went to find his father.

Junior eventually found his father walking alongside the king.

"Hi dad." Junior greeted his father happily. "Your majesty." Junior bowed to Blu.

"It's great to see you again, Junior." Blu said. "You may rise."

Junior raised his head and went next to his father, wanting to tell his father his feelings for Bia, but Blu was right there.

The three were still walking around, when a soldier came up and bowed.

"Your majesty, there is some troubling news."

"What is it?" Blu asked.

And the soldier took out a rolled up piece of paper and bowed while holding it out with his wings. Blu took it and unrolled it.

"You may go back to your duties." Blu said to the soldier.

"Yes your majesty." The soldier bowed again and left.

Blu read the the news and when he was finished, his face went pale.

"What's wrong, your majesty." Tomada asked.

"There has been a fire in a town, a two days ride south of here. That town is my hometown." Blu said sadly.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty." Tomada said.

Blu then had a determined look on his face.

"Tomada, as head of my personal guard, get Bosco and Marcus, as well as some of the royal guard. We are going to help them rebuild. I will tell my family and I will bring them too."

"Right away, your majesty." Tomada bowed. "Can I bring my family with me?"

"Of course, maybe Sorrel can help treat the injured. Well let's get to it, we leave as soon as possible."

For Tomada Junior, this was a perfect opportunity for him, he could really impress princess Bia, with his strength and kindness and also to help her by making sure she was alright.

The rest of the day and the next morning was spent getting ready for the trip and Tomada Junior spent the time thinking how he was going to spend the time with Bia, how he will say he liked her.

In the morning, Junior helped prepare the final things for the trip. While he was packing up the things on his pony, he saw Bia from the corner of his eyes, looking all beautiful as a princess should. She was feeding Jack, her pony, an apple and patting his head. She was so kind and lovely that Junior felt his heart ache with love for her.

Junior was so mesmerized, that he, at first, did not hear his father talking to him.

"Junior!" Tomada said to his son.

Junior finally snapped out of it. "What is it dad?"

"You okay, you look distracted."

"No, I'm okay, just tired." Junior lied.

"Well are you ready?" Tomada asked.

"I'm ready, let's get going." Junior replied quickly and got on his pony.

"What's going on with him lately?" Tomada thought to himself.

And so Blu and his family, Tomada and his family, Bosco, Marcus, and part of the royal guard started the journey to Blu's burnt down hometown.


	9. The Fire Part 2: Love and Devastation

**Hey guys, next chapter is here! But first some good and unfortunately bad news!**

 **Well to get the bad news over with, MC Garrix and Cyan the hot wing are no longer going to write for the archive. Please check the archive and see what they posted. It's really sad to see some authors go, but I know we will offer them comfort in their times.**

 **Anyway, let's start!**

* * *

The Fire Part 2: Love and Devastation

* * *

After a couple of days of riding, Blu and the group arrived at the town.

As soon as the town came into view, Blu stopped and looked. The town was completely burned down, houses, taverns, and shops, all were just piles of burned down wood, with birds desperately trying to rebuild what they could for shelter. There was a place next to the town, a big, open space that served as a hospital for all the injured ones and next to that was a big, open kitchen, where birds were trying to cook what little they had.

Blu could not believe all the carnage he was seeing, his town was gone. Blu started to let out some tears, Jewel (yes she is alive still, you think I was going to kill her guys!) came up and put her wing on Blu's shoulder.

"It's not your fault Blu, these things happen."

"I just wish it was not this worse." Blu said quietly and the group resumed the ride.

As soon as Blu came, everyone was shocked and surprised the king was here, but all stopped what they were doing and bowed to Blu. Blu blushing a little at the attention.

"You may all go back to work." Blu shouted and dismounted from Sally.

A group of soldiers came up and greeted Blu.

The leader, a major by the name of Ralph, greeted Blu.

"Your majesty, it's pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise Ralph." Blu said.

Ralph was a Spix Macaw, who signed up for the royal army. He is very intelligent as well as being a great fighter, he is very feisty for a macaw, but passionate. He has always proven himself in battle under King Eduardo and has a battle scar on his left wing. He even went with Knight David when he was sent to kill the dragon bird and was one of the few to return alive.

Blu and Ralph shared a long lasting friendship, because both of them lived in the same town. And when Ralph was not needed out in the field of battle, he was the commander of the local garrison of the town and he worked with Blu to fight the crime.

"So how is the progress of rebuilding?" Blu asked.

"It's going slowly your majesty, it's tough, we are running out of food and we have little shelter, most of us have to sleep outside during the night, the children and elderly are the only ones allowed to sleep inside the army tents, while the soldiers sleep outside as well." Ralph reported.

"Well I am here to help speed our town's recovery."

"Your majesty, are you sure you are not needed elsewhere." Ralph expressed concern.

"No it's quite alright, Ralph, my father in law is watching the kingdom while I am gone, now let's get to work.

Blu, Ethan, Tomada, Bosco, Marcus, as well as the royal guard soldiers set themselves to work doing the hard labor of rebuilding the homes and shops. Jewel and Sorrel went to help treat the injured. Jewel comforting the children while Sorrel tended to those who were the worst. While Bia, Carla, Tiago, Bobbie, and Tomada Junior set themselves by helping to clean up and carry things like nails and tools for those who were working on rebuilding.

Tomada junior has just passed a bucket of nails to a worker when he saw Bia struggling to carry another bucket. Junior went to her, to help her.

"May I take that, my princess?" Junior asked, bowing, but also sweating.

"No, I'm fine, I can carry it." Bia replied.

"Still, maybe I should carry it for you."

"You sure?"

"Of course, my princess, it will be my pleasure." Junior bowed once more and gently took the bucket of nails from her.

"Well better go see if my siblings need help." Bia said and walked away to Carla and Tiago.

"Man she is beautiful!" Junior thought in his head, he was so out of it, he did not hear Bosco shouting at him.

"Hey Junior, are you going to keep staring at the princess or bring those nails over!" Bosco, who was holding a hammer called.

"What? Oh right sorry." Junior said quickly and went to Bosco.

Bosco took some nails and began hammering them into place. Junior decided to talk a little.

"So uncle Bosco, did you have to shout that to me?"

"What, about you staring at the princess?"

"Yes, what if she heard?"

"Hey, sooner or later she is going to find out you like her, better it be sooner."

"So what should I do?" Junior asked.

"Just tell her, you can do it Junior, doesn't matter how you do it, just do it, that's what your father did with your mother."

"Really?"

"Before you were born, your father used to bore me and your uncle Marcus about how he fell in love with your mother, but he is proud to have said it, and he has you and your sister now, that is something. I have yet to find that special someone."

"Oh thanks uncle Bosco, I think I will try that." Junior said and took his wing out for a high five.

"No Junior, come here." Bosco said and suddenly he gave Junior a hug, a tight and strong one.

"Okay uncle, I think I need to breathe."

"Sorry Junior, well off you go, good luck." Bosco giving Junior a wink.

And Junior went off with a smile, to tell the princess how he felt about her and if she felt the same way. Little did Junior know that he was going to find an opponent on the battlefield of love. The opponent in the form of a blue macaw named Frost.


	10. The Fire Part 3: Fighting for a Princess

**Okay guys before we begin, there is yet more good and bad news.**

 **Well bad news is, Alex the Owl, our favorite snow owl, will be a bit inactive in the Rio Archive for a bit, but he will be back.**

 **Good news is, YootisPoshil is officially back to writing!**

 **Anyway, let's begin another chapter.**

* * *

The Fire Part 3: Fighting for a Princess

* * *

While Junior was staring after the princess and talking to Bosco, Bia was back with her siblings giving out a helping hand. She was tired and sweaty, but she somehow still maintained her beauty. The beauty which attracted a certain young blue macaw.

His name was Frost. He had periwinkle feathers, a gray beak, black talons, as well as icy blue eyes . He was very shy and timid, but also very caring. He was helping out, being a a kid, by doing the same things as the prince and princesses were doing. But he was distracted from time to time by Bia, he did not care about Tiago or the chubby Carla. To him she was the image of perfection.

And the fact that besides her siblings and the older birds around her, she was all alone, so this was the perfect opportunity to just walk up and introduce himself. Frost told the workers nearby that he was going to go help out somewhere else.

"Okay Frost, it's just the princess, I'm sure she is very nice, just go up and say hello."

Frost walked to the princess, growing more on edge and sweated. Sure she was nice and all, but the fact was she was a princess, boys would always want to ask her out. Frost got close and said, "Hello, my prince and princesses." Frost bowed.

Bia was the first to answer. "Hello there, who are you?"

"I'm Frost, my princess." Frost answered. "Do your majesties need help?"

"That would be great, maybe I'm go take a nap." Tiago replied.

To which both Bia and Carla gave him a stern look.

"Or I'm go back to work." Tiago quickly answered to avoid being criticized.

Frost helped Bia pick up things and assisted her in cleaning. Soon he decided to make some small talk.

"So, my princess, how is life in the castle? Must be great." Frost said, nervously to Bia.

"It's okay, I like to be outside a lot, you know riding my pony and learning from books. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like not being a princess."

"But isn't being a princess good, you get so much treatment and everyone treats you with respect." Frost replied.

"Sometimes it's just too much, too much excitement, too much royal duty for me, I want to be a normal girl."

Frost was very surprised to hear this. He always assumed royalty did not feel this way, but he did hear stories of the royal family and Bia's father and mother. His favorite being of the present king, Blu, of when he saved princess Jewel from the dragon.

Such an act was worthy of bravery and certainly would win a girl's heart, something Frost knew was impossible for him to do.

Frost was so focused on Bia, that he did not see Tomada Junior come up to Bia and him, angry and with his wings curled into fists.

Junior was singing happily to himself while going when he saw Bia with another blue macaw and it was not Tiago, he knew that. He was angry because she was talking to him. She seemed to like him and Junior wanted Bia to be with him.

Junior remembered his mother telling him to not pick a fight with others, but make friends no matter what. But he seemed to forget that as he went with fists up, intending to hit Frost. Angry got the better of Junior as he walked towards the two.

Bia saw Junior come up.

"Hi Junior, come to help me?" Bia said happily.

Junior spoke in a deep voice. "My princess, what is he doing here?" Junior pointed at Frost.

"Oh, this is Frost, he is helping us."

"Looks more like love to me." Junior spoke.

"Excuse me?" Frost questioned, to which Junior turned to him.

"Listen here, you are to go elsewhere and leave the princess alone." Junior threatened.

"Easy there, I was only helping her." Frost defended himself as he stood his ground.

"Looks like someone wants to fight." Junior said, completely losing his mind now.

"What? No, hey I was only being good, just back off." Frost shouted.

"Well, well looks like someone wants to act brave." Junior smiled. "Let's see how brave you are."

And with that Junior, with his talons, kicked Frost out of nowhere and Frost fell down, his belly in complete pain as he looked at Junior's face.

"Fine you want to fight, let's fight." Frost stated and got up and came at Junior and with his wing, he punched Junior in the face.

Junior felt his beak crack a little and rubbed his beak.

"You are going to pay for that, you little brat!" Junior yelled and with his talons again, intended to place a scar on Frost's face.

But Frost avoided the attack and got behind Junior and with his talons clawed at Junior's back. Junior fell down, his back feeling numb.

Bia was at a complete loss of words as she saw the two fighting over her. She was stunned and had a pale look on her face as Junior and Frost hit each other.

Junior was now completely angry and charged at Frost and knocked him down to the ground, on top of him, Junior began punching Frost with his wings.

"You think you are worthy of the princess, you are just a regular macaw, not a strong falcon like me, what makes you think she will be with you."

Frost was suffering from Junior's punches, but regained his focus and with his strength he kicked Junior with his talons and now Frost was on top of Junior.

"I am more caring than you, what kind of bird throws punches at other birds he just met." Frost shouted as it was now his turn to throw his punches.

While this was happening, Tomada and Ralph were talking to each other, when they heard a commotion going on.

"Let's go check it out." Ralph said and the two walked over to the noise.

What they saw shocked Tomada to his bone.

"Junior, stop right now young man!" Tomada shouted and grabbed onto his son while Ralph caught hold of Frost.

"What's the matter with you boys?" Ralph said.

"Nothing!" The two boys shouted.

"Okay here is what we are going to do." Ralph stated. "Frost, you are going to go to the hospital and fix yourself up and the same with Junior."

Tomada walked with Junior to Sorrel so she could fix him up, both physically and mentally.

"Son, I am very upset right now, this is not how me and your mother raised you. When you get to your mother, she is going to have a talk with you."

And the two falcons got to Sorrel, where Sorrel treated Junior and had a talk with him. While Frost was also getting the same treatment from his mother. The two boys, however, were still very angry at each other and were willing to fight again for the princess.

For princess Bia, she had a tough decision to make of the two boys. Should she be with Junior or Frost or neither of them. She decided to think about it and wait tomorrow for her big decision.


	11. The Fire Part 4: A Princess' Decision

**Okay guys, before we begin, there is yet more bad and good news! Man why does it seem like I am always doing this, let's get it over with!**

 **So the bad news is, I have to add a new rule to this. Don't worry if you broke it, as the rule was not there. But seeing Scorcher the silver macaw's recent review made me add this rule to the list.**

 **Well good news is we have a couple of new writers here. I would like to say a big welcome to BlueTheron and 0Anonim0! I hope you both enjoy your time here and I hope your stories go well!**

 **Anyway, here is the last part of "The Fire".**

* * *

The Fire Part 4: A Princess' Decision

* * *

The day after Tomada Junior and Frost fought over princess Bia, Bia had a tough decision to make, whether to pick one of them or to not go with either of them. She was stunned at the behavior of the two boys, so she thought it was best to not be with either of them, but she also wanted at least one of them to be happy. She had no clue what to do.

Ralph made sure Junior and Frost were separated from each other during the rebuilding and did not make anymore trouble. Just in case, he always assigned a couple of soldiers per boy to make sure they did not hit each other.

Bia watched both boys work with angry faces, clearly just wondering what the princess would do. Bia stayed clear of both of them so she could think about what she was going to do.

A couple of days passed and Bia still has not decided what to do. She decided that it was time to talk to her father about it and ask him what he would say if he was she.

Bia took a deep breath and went to find her father. However she could not find him as she went along the birds rebuilding. Ralph saw Bia walking around and came to her.

"Are you okay, my princess?" Ralph asked.

"Do you know where my father is, I can't find him."

"His majesty told me he is going to his old house with your uncle Ethan, a personal matter if I remember."

"Alright than, thanks." Bia replied.

"Do you need an escort, my princess?" Ralph asked.

"No it's fine, I have to talk to my father alone anyway."

"As you wish, my princess." Ralph bowed and finished and went back to his duties.

Bia went to Jack, her pony, and then rode to her father.

Meanwhile Blu and Ethan were at their father's grave, Blu taking some time alone with Ethan to say hi and for Blu to catch up with his father. Even if he was dead, Blu felt he could still talk to his father, beyond the grave this is.

Bia found her father with Ethan at the grave. She gave out a tear for her father. She remembered Blu telling her and her siblings about his father. How he wished his father would make a great grandparent.

Bia stopped Jack and got off.

"Stay here boy." Bia said to Jack and patted him on the head.

Bia walked uneasily to her father and uncle Ethan, wondering what to say. Soon she was right behind them.

"Father, uncle Ethan."

"Hello my princess." Ethan said and bowed.

"Oh uncle Ethan, you can call me sweetie, how many times do I have to say that?"

"What is it, sweetie?" Blu asked.

"Can I talk to you alone dad? Bia said and turned to Ethan. "Sorry uncle Ethan."

"That's okay, cutie." Ethan said and turned and whispered to Blu. "Looks like daddy is in big trouble." Ethan laughed a little.

"Very funny Ethan, just go and check on Sally for me." Blu replied.

"Very well, my brother." Ethan said playfully and went to Sally.

"So what's on your mind sweetie?" Blu asked.

"Dad I need to make a big decision about Tomada Junior and Frost."

"Oh right, the two boys that like you and fought over you."

"Yes, I can't decide if I should be with one of them or none of them, what should I do?"

Blu thought for a little.

"Well sweetie, as a princess, you need to make your own big decisions, when you grow you have to learn to make choices. I offer you this advice, follow what your heart tells you to do."

"Well thanks dad." Bia said.

"Your welcome, now how about a hug?"

"I would like that." Bia replied and the two hugged each other.

During the night, Bia thought about it in her sleep. Well she could not really sleep, as thinking took her focus. But by morning she has made her decision about the two boys.

When everyone returned to rebuilding, Bia had her own mission. She went to Ralph, who was giving out orders to his soldiers.

"Excuse me, major Ralph." Bia said.

"My princess." Ralph bowed. "What can I help you with?"

"Would you mind telling the soldiers watching Tomada Junior and Frost to bring them over to the field outside of town, I have to talk to both of them."

"Are you sure, my princess, those boys really hurt each other, I hate to make you see that again."

"I am sure, please tell them."

"As you wish, my princess." Ralph bowed.

While Bia rode Jack to the outside of town, Ralph instructed the soldiers watching over Tomada Junior and Frost to bring them to the princess.

Ralph just finished talking to the ones guarding Junior and was on his way to the soldiers guarding Frost, the soldiers watching Junior, coming up to him.

"You can stop working, by order of the princess, we are to take you to her now."

"Why?" Junior asked.

"I don't know." One of them said.

Junior followed the soldiers, wondering if Bia was going to tell him if she chose him. The same thing that was happening to Junior was also happening to Frost, he was wondering if Bia liked him.

All of that changed when they saw the two were going in the same direction. But they could not argue and fight for the soldiers were with them.

The group got to Bia and all bowed, Junior and Frost included, but they still stared at each other with angry eyes.

"Thank you for bringing them, you may leave us." Bia addressed the soldiers.

"As you wish, my princess." The soldiers said and left.

As soon as the soldiers were a distance away, Junior and Frost started arguing.

"Why are you here?" Junior demanded.

"I can ask the same of you, the princess is here to tell me she likes me and not you." Frost shouted back.

"No she likes me!" Junior shouted, wings ready into fists to punch Frost yet again.

"Why does she want an ugly falcon like you!" Frost shouted back.

Bia knew she needed to make them listen to her before they came at each other again.

"Boys!" Bia shouted. "You two are going to listen and just stand there looking at me while I speak, is that clear!"

"Yes, my princess." The two boys stopped arguing and bowed yet again, sorry to make the princess see them fighting again.

"Now I have been thinking about it and I have made my decision about you two.

"I'm sorry Frost, I can't be with you." Bia said sadly.

Junior was happy. "Yes! She chose me, you are a loser. "Junior shouted at Frost.

Bia gave Junior a stern look.

"Sorry, my princess." Junior said quickly.

"I have not finished yet, Junior. I have also decided that I can't be with you too. I will not have one happy and one sad bird, better you are both disappointed." Bia finished.

"But, my princess…" Junior started.

"Junior, this is my final decision, I will not change my mind." Bia said and got on Jack. "Now we have work to do." Bia addressed the two boys.

And so the decision was made. In a weeks' time, the town was finally rebuilt completely and Blu and his entourage was on it's way back to the castle.

However Bia felt that something was not rebuilt, her heart, as she left the town having broken two boys' hearts. But she knew she made the right decision. As her father said, "follow what your heart tells you to do."

The End.


	12. Contests

**Okay guys, next thing for this series, and sorry I'm taking a break from adding new OCs' in this and also because I'm currently going to my sister's college to help her unpack her stuff, so I have no internet, but I can still bring my computer with me.**

 **But I have no bad news to bring, that's good, because I have very good news!**

 **Michelle the moon Macaw has started his or her own adaption of Star Wars and Rio together! I mean with Star Wars Episode 7 coming up, what could be better! I can tell it's going to be better than Blu as a knight saving princess Jewel from the dragon!**

 **Anyway let's continue!**

* * *

Contests

* * *

As always it was a calm, peaceful day at king Blu's castle and everyone was doing their own things as they normally do. Bosco, today, was practicing his archery at the archery field. Bosco was like Robin Hood, point on with his arrows and never strayed too far from the center of the target.

Bosco lined up another shot and was about to fire when someone called at him from behind.

"Hey Bosco." The voice called out.

Bosco was so distracted by the voice that he fired the arrow prematurely and the arrow went flying above the target.

"Hey I was focusing and you…" Bosco shouted, but than saw it was Blu who called him, with Marcus by his side.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty, I did not realize it was you." Bosco said quickly and bowed.

"It's quite alright Bosco, I see you are practicing your archery."

"Yes, your majesty."

And Blu walked to Bosco. "You know my father used to teach me a little about archery, took me weeks to finally hit the center."

Blu turned to Marcus.

"Marcus, you can go take a break, stretch your talons."

"Thank you, your majesty." Marcus bowed and left.

"So Bosco, how about we have a little archery contest, just us two." Blu said.

"Are you sure, your majesty, I don't want to embarrass you." Bosco replied politely.

"Okay how about this, whoever loses, has to pay for the drinks, when we go out to the nearby tavern together." Blu sweetened the deal.

"Wait just us two." Bosco replied, more confused.

"Come on, you afraid you are going to lose." Blu smiled.

"I guess we have a deal, your majesty."

And with that, the two grabbed their bows and arrows and stood ready, with arrows in their bows and building up strength.

"Ready?" Blu asked.

"Always am, your majesty." Bosco replied.

"Fire. "Blu said.

And the two fired their arrows, the arrows flying through the air and impacted with the targets. Bosco's was a bit closer than Blu's, but only by a little.

Bosco was surprised by Blu's hit.

"Are you sure you are not an archer in a knight's disguise, your majesty." Bosco asked.

"Pure luck, I have been out of practice for a bit." Blu smiled.

And so the two continued the contest until their quivers ran out of arrows.

Bosco won by a close call as he got one more dead center than Blu did. Bosco was a bit embarrassed that he won, as Blu would now have to pay for the drinks.

"Great job Bosco, looks like I have to pay now."

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay part of it, your majesty?"

"A deal is a deal, let's go." Blu said and the two walked to the stable where Blu got on Sally and Bosco on his horse. The two then went out of the castle into one of the neighboring towns. Blu getting the usual royal treatment and Blu blushing seeing everyone bowing to him.

And when they got inside the tavern, they got the same response. And Blu telling them that they can go back to their drinks.

The two sat down and the bartender came to them.

"Hello, your majesty, what can I get you two?" The bartender asked.

"Do you mind coming closer." Blu asked.

"Not at all, your majesty." The bartender replied and got closer to Blu and Blu whispered into his ear.

The bartender smiled. "Right away, your majesty."

When the bartender left Blu turned to Bosco.

"So Bosco, how about another contest?"

"Again, your majesty."

"Sure, a drinking contest this time, whoever passes out first from drinking loses."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt your majesty."

"Great and it looks like our first drinks are here." Blu said as the bartender came with the two big glasses of beer.

"Enjoy, your majesty." The bartender said and bowed.

"Thank you." Blu said, giving the bartender a wink. Bosco was wondering why Blu did that, but shrugged it off and started drinking.

After they were done with the first glass, Blu asked. "Tired yet?"

"Not yet, your majesty, I don't go down that easy."

Several glasses later, Bosco was beginning to show signs of passing out from drinking while Blu still looked almost perfect. Bosco thought it was an effect of the beer, but it was not, Blu was indeed still wide awake as he drank his beer calmly.

By now, everyone in the tavern was interested in the contest and most placed their money on the king, seeing him drink with ease.

More glasses later, Bosco was in a very mindless state and talking nonsense as he continued to drink.

"You are going to lose, your majesty, I can keep at this all day and night. I am the drinking companion."

"If you say so." Blu said calmly and continued snipping his own beer, smiling and trying not to laugh.

And yet more glasses later, Bosco was still going on, he was very sleepy and on the verge of collapsing, Blu still up and awake.

"I win, your majesty, you can't beat me." Bosco shouted as he felt his eyes start to shut. "You can't…"

But before Bosco could finish his sentence, he fell down and his beak went into a half full glass of beer. Blu won and everyone shouted with delight.

"Okay, okay." Blu shouted. "Fun is over."

And Blu got to Bosco and put his wing over his shoulder and got him up.

But before Blu left, he made sure to pay for everything.

"Here we go." Blu said to the bartender as he handed him a bag of gold coins.

"Many thanks, your majesty." The bartender bowed.

"You're welcome." Blu replied.

And Blu and Bosco, with some difficulties made it back to the castle before dark.

"Your majesty." Marcus greeted Blu. "What happened? Looks like Bosco had a rough day."

"He did." Blu replied. "Let's get him to bed."

And with Marcus's help, the two got Bosco to a room and to bed, where Bosco was completely passed out from drinking.

"Well I'm going to stay with him, as it was my fault he is like this." Blu said.

"What are you talking about, your majesty?" Marcus asked.

And Blu told Marcus about the day he spent with Bosco, Marcus smiling more and more as Blu told him the story.

"You are very clever, your majesty." Marcus laughing a little. "Well I leave you than." Marcus bowed and left.

Blu sat down and and crossing his wings, slept.

In the morning, Bosco woke up, completely unaware of what happened to him last night. He woke up with his head hurting as he placed his wing against his forehead.

"What happened?" Bosco said to no one in particular.

"You had a rough night. "Blu said, laughing a little.

"What are you talking, your majesty?"

"Well I tricked you, probably got a little of that from my son. Remember I told the bartender what to give us. I ordered that you have the heavy stuff, while I stuck with the light stuff and well you passed out first, So I won, be it unfairly. Don't worry I paid for everything." Blu told Bosco.

"That really happened." Bosco asked, his head still hurting. "I guess we can call it even than, your majesty."

Blu laughed softly. "Well rest, you had a lot of drinks yesterday and activity is not good for you now."

"Are you sure, your majesty, I feel fine." Bosco lied as he felt his head ache.

"I'm sure Bosco, just get some rest." Blu said and left for Bosco to rest his head.

And so with trickery Blu and Bosco are even with the two contests, with Bosco, in the end, feeling terrible in the head.

The End.


	13. Tough and Benevolent

**Okay guys before we continue with another story, you know the drill, bad and good news.**

 **Bad news is, well, I have thought of a new story and posted a sneak peek and I am disappointed because it barely got any attention. I am not telling you guys what it is about, look yourself!**

 **But thank you to RIO2lover100 for reviewing and Jesus loves all for favoriting and following, although it is only one chapter. Also to Lunar Froxy and Ralph the Blue Macaw for telling me over Skype what they felt, but you guys did not post a review, so it's not there. If you guys saw it, but did not want to offend me by saying it will bad, it's okay, I can take kind negative feedback.**

 **And also I will be back in college in a couple of days, basically means chapters will come out at a much slower pace.**

 **Anyway good news, Ralph the Blue Macaw has started his own story that will have endless amounts of OCs' in it and it's the movie Fury with birds instead of humans. If you want to join, just go see the latest thing he posted.**

 **Anyway let's continue!**

* * *

Tough and Benevolent

* * *

Queen Jewel was known for her kindness and her caring for her subjects. Whenever she was out of the castle, which was very often, she took it upon herself to help those in need and defend those who were in poor shape against those beating them.

She was following the example of her mother, queen Crystal, a strong loyal mother and wife as well as being very benevolent. Jewel wished her mother was still alive, not only to be a grandmother and mother in law, but to see Jewel in action as a queen.

As always Jewel woke up early next to Blu, who was snoring vey loudly. Jewel giggled softly at Blu's snoring, she always found it funny to see her husband in a lazy state. She carefully moved Blu's wing, which was on top of her and got up and yawned.

She washed her face and then went to get breakfast, meeting her aunt Mimi while on the way.

"Another early day, my queen." Mimi asked.

"Yes aunt Mimi, going out as usual." Jewel answered.

"Your mother would be very proud of you."

Jewel gave out a tear. "Thanks aunt Mimi."

"You're welcome, now enjoy your day, my little wild flower." Mimi said and left Jewel.

After Jewel finished eating, she went to the stable to get Edward to go out to start the day in one of the neighboring towns.

Edward was enjoying morning with Sally and his three little ponies, enjoying a quiet breakfast as a family. Jewel saw this and smiled, she just stood there and watched, not wanting to disturb them. That is until Edward must have sensed his master was near and turned to look at Jewel.

"Sorry my big boy, I didn't mean to disturb you." Jewel spoke. "When you are ready, we go out."

Jewel waited patiently and when Edward was done, Jewel got Edward ready and the two went out. Sally and the ponies there to say bye. Edward and Sally nuzzled each other's necks and Jewel gave out some tears.

"Don't worry Sally, we will be back." Jewel said.

Jewel and Edward then walked to the castle gate and after the drawbridge lowered, they were on their way.

"Have a good day, my queen." The soldiers guarding the gate said and bowed.

"Thank you." Jewel said in return and she was on her way to enjoy her day.

Pretty soon Jewel arrived at a neighboring town, where everything was bursting with activity, birds buying and selling things and others just enjoying a walk. And yet despite all the activity, birds around Jewel noticed her and bowed, saying, "My queen." To which Jewel always replied with a bow back or a wave. And yet Jewel was dressed like a regular bird, she was not wearing her crown and regal clothes. She did not want to stick out so much and yet she could not change her face. And everyone knew the queen because she was always out.

Jewel rode on when she noticed something besides a building. It was a little scarlet macaw chick, and he was crying with his wings on his face. Jewel was saddened to see this as she was a mother after all.

"Edward stop." Jewel ordered and Edward came to a stop. Jewel dismounted from her horse and went down beside the crying chick.

"What's wrong, my little one?" Jewel asked softly.

The chick lifted up his head to see Jewel's kind face, he was surprised.

"Is it you, my queen?" The chick asked.

"Yes, it is me, what's wrong?"

"I was walking with my parents and I was distracted by something, I then tried to look for them, but I couldn't find them, I lost them." The chick cried.

"Well I'm help you find them." Jewel said, taking out her wing for the chick to grab.

The chick was hesitant at first, but took Jewel's wing. Jewel then lifted the chick up and put him on Edward and when the two were on, they rode in search for the chick's parents.

However the search was in vain as the streets were busy and the chick could not locate his parents. Jewel, however, was determined to find his parents. And the two continued searching, soon they were riding through a long alleyway. It was dark in there and there were unexpected things in the alley, things like criminals hanging out.

Which is exactly what Jewel walked into as three, tough looking macaws came out with swords drawn in front of them.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" One of the macaws said. "Lost are we?"

Jewel stood her ground as she looked straight into their eyes.

"Look we do not want any trouble, we are just riding through."

"Into our territory." The macaw said back. "Looks like it is your unlucky day." The macaw smiled.

Jewel knew she would have to fight the three macaws off until the sounds of the fight would attract help. She also did not want Edward and the chick involved so she whispered into Edward's ear.

"Edward, stay back with the chick, for his safety, try to protect him."

Edward nodded in response and Jewel got off.

"If it is a fight you want, than let's do it." Jewel said determinedly.

The three macaws laughed. "A single lady against three men, too sad, but okay." One of them said.

Little did the three criminals know, but Jewel had a hidden dagger for protection, she also learned a little about fighting from seeing knights and soldiers practice with each other and sometimes they would give her advice on how to protect oneself.

One of the macaws went froward with his sword and brought it down, but Jewel managed to avoid it and the macaw, a little off balance from Jewel's move was not prepared for Jewel's sudden attack as she punched the macaw in the side and the macaw fell down and tried to get up again, but Jewel took out her dagger and stabbed him in the wing.

The macaw yelled out in sharp pain as the blood started coming out and dropping his sword covered the wound with his other wing. Jewel held onto the now bloody dagger and stared at the other two macaws, who had wide eyes.

However the two got back to focus and came together towards Jewel. One of them going behind Jewel and her turning to face him. The macaw swung his sword at Jewel, which made Jewel go back. She found herself being grabbed by the other one as he held on to her tightly as she struggled to get free.

"Relax, he is only going to stab you in the heart." The macaw laughed evilly as the one not holding her came froward with his sword, also laughing evilly.

However Jewel's talons were not being held and when the macaw holding the sword came close, she kicked him with all her might, sending him flying back. Jewel then put her weight on the macaw holding her and forced him to fall down. And before he could recover, Jewel punched him in the beak, strong enough that she could hear his beak breaking and soon blood started coming out.

The macaw who was kicked by Jewel had enough at this point and turned to run away from the crazy, tough lady, but he came face to face with several soldiers.

"What do we have here?" The leader of the soldiers said, sword drawn.

The leader then looked behind the criminal to see Jewel. He immediately recognized the queen and he along with the rest of the soldiers gave a quick bow and sayings of "My queen".

"Watch him." The leader said to the rest of the soldiers.

"My queen, I'm very sorry for us not coming sooner, please accept my deepest analogies." The leader came up and bowed again to Jewel.

"It's quite alright, lieutenant. You may take these criminals to prison now." Jewel ordered.

"At once, my queen." The lieutenant said and gave the order to the rest of the soldiers.

"Now if you may excuse me, I have a duty to perform for this little chick here, he lost his parents and I'm looking for them."

"My queen, are you sure you don't want us to handle it." The lieutenant asked.

"I'm sure, well good day, lieutenant." Jewel said as she mounted on Edward.

"Same to you, my queen." The lieutenant bowed and rejoined his soldiers in taking the criminals away.

Jewel went back to her job and it took a long time. But soon the chick saw his parents desperately searching for him.

The chick smiled as he saw his parents.

"Mom, dad." The chick shouted.

"Josh?" The parents questioned hearing the voice and turned in the direction of the voice. When they saw him on Edward they ran towards him, shouting his name.

Jewel got off and helped Josh down to hug his parents. The family met each other, with Josh in his mother's wings and the father holding onto both of them. Jewel gave out a tear as she watched this scene.

"I'm so glad you are okay, my son." Josh's mother said, crying.

"Thank goodness we finally found you." The father said.

"I miss you mom, dad." Josh cried. "But the queen helped me."

To this, both parents were surprised and bowed to Jewel, thinking they were being rude to not bow first.

"Thank you, my queen, for bringing our son to us." The mother said.

"You all are very welcome. Josh, try not to stray away from your parents." Jewel smiled.

Josh came up and hugged Jewel. "I will stay with them, my queen." Josh said.

Jewel was surprised at first, but accepted the hug and hugged back.

"Well have a nice day." Jewel said as she got on Edward to go back to the castle.

The three waved their wings at Jewel and Jewel waved back.

"If only you could see this mother." Jewel said to herself as she rode back to the castle.

When she arrived she was greeted by Blu and her little majesties.

"Mom!" Bia, Carla, and Tiago shouted and ran to their mother to give her a hug, which Jewel accepted and hugged them in return.

"Hello my little majesties." Jewel said happily.

"So how was your day?" Blu asked.

"It was interesting to say the least." Jewel chuckled a little.

And so ends another day in the life of queen Jewel, filled with action and kindness.

The End.


	14. Party Planning Chaos

**Okay guys, sorry for being inactive for a bit, I have just started my second college year and well it's going to be tough!**

 **Anyway let's get back to the series, you know with all the new OCs' coming in as well as the normal characters, I have completely forgotten about Rafael, Nico, and Pedro!**

 **Well to make up for it, here is a one shot for them, sorry my samba loving birds!**

 **Also Ethan, Slyassassin25's OC reappears too! Speaking of Slyassassin25, make sure to check out his new story, "Rio: American Extravaganza", it's going to be awesome!**

 **Anyway, let's get back!**

* * *

Party Planning Chaos

* * *

For the kingdom, it was soon to be a very special day, the birthday of king Blu was coming up and everyone in the castle was getting ready for the celebration. And who else would Blu select to be in charge, for he always let Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, being the party loving birds they were, to supervise the preparations for the party.

Every year so far, they have never let Blu down as every year they always made the party a bit better. Blu was always happy (and embarrassed in a good way) and always enjoyed the party set for him.

This year, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro decided to do something big and unexpected, to really surprise Blu, for he was a king after all. Even before Blu put them in charge they were already thinking of ideas and were having a meeting together.

"Okay you two, what are we going to do this year?" Rafael asked Nico and Pedro.

"We could have a puppet show about Blu's story when he saved Jewel." Nico suggested.

"We did that last year, Nico." Pedro stated.

"Oh right, I remember now, Blu laughed so hard, his stomach hurt." Nico remembered.

"How about we have an archery contest, the king would love that!" Pedro said, excited.

"Pedro, we did that two years ago." Nico said, disappointed.

"No, you lie." Pedro said, his head hung low.

"This is going to take awhile." Rafael stated to himself. "Come on you two, we have to think of something to do for the king, he is counting on us."

As if on cue, Blu was walking to them, presumably to tell them they will be in charge for his party.

"Hello you three, are you busy?" Blu asked.

"No, your majesty, just talking." Rafael lied.

"Rafael, how many times must I tell you, if no one is around, you can call me by my name." Blu paused before continuing.

"Well as you guys know my birthday is coming up and as you three always do a great job, I put you in charge of planning for it, I hope I enjoy it." Blu finished as he looked at the three nervous smiling faces.

"You three alright." Blu asked.

Nico spoke first. "Yes, we are okay Blu. We are just very excited!"

"Well I look froward to see what is in store this year, can't wait." Blu said happily and continued walking.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Pedro spoke up.

"I wished he would have put someone else in charge this year." Pedro said loudly.

"For once we have nothing." Nico said sadly.

"Come on you two, we will think of something, let's get our heads working." Rafael said cheerfully.

The rest of the day, however, was a total loss, the three could not think of anything exciting. All they could think of was a normal party, with decorations and plenty of food, plus a big cake. But they still decided to make it look at least appealing.

Little did the three know that this would become a total disaster.

The next day arrived, with only three days to Blu's birthday, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro completely scared.

They met in a large room, where there was a long table and chairs around the table with a big one reserved for the king at one end. Other than that, the room was pretty normal looking, big windows letting in light, a few tapestries having along the wall.

Rafael, Nico, and Pedro knew this was the only place for such an event, but it was so dark looking for some reason.

Rafael, however, kept up his positive attitude. "Come on you two, let's get to work!" Rafael shouted.

And with the help of some other birds, the three led the progress in making the room all decorative and bright for the party. The three were such in a happy mood, as the work was done, they were sure Blu would be happy. The room always seemed brighter with each decoration put up.

During the work, the three decided to open some windows to let in some air and to cool everyone working. The heat was getting to them and even with the windows up, the three still sweated, all nervous.

At the end of the day, the room was half completed and the three decided that it was enough for one day. They told everyone to have a good night sleep and then went to do so themselves.

But in the haste to leave and rest for the night, no one closed the open windows and the decorations not up, were still in the boxes or on the floor. On one cleaned up or even bothered to close the boxes up.

While Rafael, Nico, and Pedro slept happy that maybe Blu will love his party, a rainstorm happened, rain coming down heavily and not only that the wind blew fiercely too. The room that Blu's party was to take place was not spared, as the wind blew in the rain in the room.

The decorations up soon became all wet or even worse became torn or blew around. Ever worse was the ones not yet put up, as the ones on the floor blew around and mixed with those hung up already. The boxed ones were soon flooded with water and became nothing less than pieces of thread. The room was a complete disaster and now it would be too late for the party.

Morning came and Rafael, Nico, and Pedro walked to the party room, all happy and excited to finish up everything.

They opened the doors, expecting to see the room in the same condition.

However they were all shocked and almost had heart attacks, seeing the room in a complete mess.

The room looked even worse than even before they started working. Water was everywhere, and the decorations mostly did not survive, for they were nothing less than pieces of thread.

"What happened!" Pedro shouted out.

"Probably that." Rafael said and pointed to the open windows.

"This is bad, this is bad." Nico keep repeating, slowly becoming insane.

"Get a hold of yourself, Nico." Pedro grabbed his friend and slapped him.

"Thanks, I really needed that."

"Looks like we have to start all over." Rafael sighed.

The rest of the day, everyone working on the party had to clean up the mess, which took all day. There was no time to set up everything again, and plus there had to be new supplies brought in for the party. Everyone by the end of the day was too exhausted to work and they were forced to go to bed when the room was cleaned up.

Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, all were frustrated and going crazy. They only had one more day before Blu's birthday. Luckily Blu was out to visit his old home during this time with his family, to see his father's grave. But they still did not have time to get everything set up again.

Luckily, someone in Blu's family stayed behind in the castle.

Next day came and Rafael, Nico, and Pedro with the people assigned to work setting the party up, came to the room. Everyone had to work twice as hard as before to get right on time for Blu's arrival.

The three friends sighed as they entered. They were very surprised to see Ethan standing in front of them, a smiling face on him.

"So how is the party coming along?" Ethan laughed.

"Terrible." The three replied at the same time.

"Well I am here to help, and I have an idea." Ethan smiled.

The rest of the day, everyone worked very hard. This time they had the help of Ethan who could handle several tasks at once and by the end of the day, everything was set up. And this time Ethan reminded everyone to shut the windows to avoid another disaster.

Rafael, Nico, and Pedro were excited for the party, for they had a surprise for Blu too.

The next day came and in the morning Blu arrived back with his family. He had a smile on his face, as he dismounted from Sally.

"Your majesty." Rafael bowed, as he greeted Blu.

"Hello Rafael, I hope you have something good for my birthday."

"Yes, we do, your majesty, follow me."

And Rafael led Blu and his family to the large room where everything was set up. Blu a neutral face on as he saw the room.

"Oh, this is lovely." Blu said uneasily. "Well let's get everyone here and start."

Once everyone was seated, with Blu at the big chair at the one end, the party started.

The "party", however, was really only like a special dinner. Blu, to be honest, was a little disappointed in Rafael, Nico, and Pedro as they always had a big surprise for him. However the three birds had a trick up their sleeve.

As Blu was eating, he reached for his folk, however, when he tried to take it, it was not there, it was floating in mid air.

"What?" Blu questioned and reached for it.

The folk kept moving from side to side as Blu tried to grab it. When he finally did it, he than went back to eating.

Only his plate was gone and yet again it was floating in mid air.

"Is this a dream?" Blu asked, as a bird outside the room tried very hard not to laugh.

The plate, after dancing around a bit landed in front of Blu, Blu completely lost in what was happening. He decided to drink some wine to clear his head.

As Blu poured the wine, the bird outside the room went to work again. As Blu drank, the wine suddenly turned into water, and Blu was utterly confused.

"This is just water!" Blu said quietly to himself.

Jewel, knowing about Ethan, decided to feel concerned for Blu.

"You alright honey." Jewel asked, trying not to laugh.

"I"m alright, maybe I"m just tired." Blu said. "I should…"

Before Blu could finish his sentence, he was suddenly in the air, and he went froward along the table, everyone scared at what was happening, well besides Blu's family as well as Rafael, Nico, and Pedro because they knew Ethan was doing it so Blu can have a nice birthday trick.

The scared birds decided to fled from their flying king, thinking he was the devil or something coming to get them.

When everyone was out, besides those who knew the plan, Ethan put Blu down to the floor.

"What was that!" Blu said somewhat angry.

"Your birthday surprise, your majesty." Ethan said laughing as he came out.

"What?" Blu asked confused.

"Something exciting to happen, I thought of it and your party planning birds agreed." Ethan said happily.

"Did they." Blu said, sounding angry and looked at Rafael, Nico, and Pedro.

"Awkward." Pedro whispered to Nico.

Blu walked towards them. "You three." Blu started angry.

"Oh boy." Rafael thought.

"So you guys think you can allow Ethan to mess with me and scare my subjects." Blu shouted.

"Here it comes." Nico thought, prepared to face the sword.

"That was…" Blu started. "Wonderful!" Blu suddenly changed his tone to a happy one.

"What?" Rafael, Nico, and Pedro said at the same time.

"Now that I am thinking of it, it was funny and entertaining, be it my subjects think I am the devil. You three never fail to disappoint me." Blu said happily.

For the rest of the day, Blu enjoyed his birthday as well as informing the party participants that it was all a trick. He was happy that Rafael, Nico, and Pedro really surprised him this year.

Rafael, Nico, and Pedro were just happy their reputation was still intact despite all the stress and disaster. And it was all thanks to Ethan and a bit of magic to help them.

The End.


	15. Evil Tomada Part 1: A Foreign, Evil Lord

**Okay guys, so enough of one shots for now!**

 **Here is the next short story for this series that introduces brandonchasepowell's OC, as well as bringing back other OCs'.**

 **Also me and Tomahawk have been talking about if Tomada went evil and joined the dark side of things, so I thought why not put that in too, make it even more interesting!**

 **Also before we begin I would like to say a big welcome to yet another new writer, Unicool, I hope you enjoy your time here! And I know everyone reading this will say a big welcome too!**

 **Anyway let's start!**

* * *

Evil Tomada Part 1: A Foreign, Evil Lord

* * *

Peace, the one word that can be used to describe Blu's kingdom, existed throughout the lands.

Everyone was happy and in the castle, Blu and his family enjoyed their happy lives. They were perfectly content with the way things were happening.

That is until one day, a strange visitor would come to the castle and disrupt the peace.

Blu was enjoying a morning stroll with Jewel besides him and his kids, well being kids, were teasing each other in front of their parents.

Tomada, Bosco, and Marcus were walking behind Blu, standing on guard as always. Today was a happy day for Tomada, he had Sorrel and his kids in the castle today and they were with Mimi and Mary. Tomada had the biggest smile ever.

Bosco saw Tomada smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Bosco asked.

"Why not? I have so many purposes to live for, my job and my family. I'm happy they decided to come today, feel like they are safer when they are in here."

Bosco and Tomada continued the conversation until Marcus alerted them to something.

A soldier came up to Blu, to inform him of a strange visitor that was waiting outside the castle.

"Tell the guards to let the bird in and to have him or her to see me in the throne room." Blu ordered.

"At once, your majesty." The soldier said and bowed and then went to carry out the orders.

Blu then turned to Tomada, Bosco, and Marcus.

"Let's go." Blu simply said and the three along with Blu's family followed him.

A short time later, everyone in the castle was in the big throne room, Sorrel, Tomada Junior, and Bobbie there waiting for Tomada to come.

As soon as he came, he gave his family a warm hug.

"It's nice to see you, my big, strong falcon." Sorrel said lovingly as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Whats going on daddy?" Bobbie, Tomada's daughter, asked.

"A visitor is coming here, be it I heard he is strange, maybe someone who traveled far to come here."

"I'm a little scared daddy." Bobbie said, sounding fearful.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm sure he or she is very nice, don't worry daddy is here to protect you if something happens."

A few minutes passed before the doors opened to reveal the bird with soldiers besides him.

He was a Purple Starling, with a metallic head dad body, had glossy green wings, a short tail, had beak like Eduardo's. he also had yellow eyes with grey underparts and his iris being a brown color.

He did not look like a very nice bird.

He had a bird skull on his head, not very appealing to the eye. He had a mustache-goatee, thick eyebrows, and thick sideburns and hair, all of which was black. He was wearing a dark red robe with gold and black markings. he also had a staff with him.

To Bobbie, he was the most frightening bird she ever saw. She quickly got into her father's wings and cried a little.

Tomada made calming sounds and patted her on the back.

"It's okay sweetie, daddy is here." Tomada said softly.

The bird continued walking towards Blu, not even bothering to have good manners and bow to Blu, he just looked straight ahead into Blu's eyes.

Blu quickly whispered to Bosco standing besides here.

"Keep a sharp lookout, this bird seems hostile." Blu whispered.

"Yes, your majesty." Bosco whispered back.

The bird finally reached Blu, not bowing.

"State your business, strange one." Blu ordered.

"Your majesty, I am Lord Chen, I have come from far away to have one thing." The bird spoke.

"And that is what?" Blu questioned.

"To take over this kingdom." The bird spoke and laughed.

Blu was confused and dumbstruck.

"You are in a castle full of soldiers and you are just one bird, you think you can take over." Blu said in determination, but deep down he remembered Neville and what he did when he came to the castle.

Chen laughed.

"Oh, your majesty, I am the most powerful lord ever to live."

And with those words, Chen's staff lit up. The soldiers around him getting their weapons ready towards him.

The staff then suddenly shot out lighting, which spread across the room, almost killing everyone in the process, which Chen made sure not to kill anyone, yet.

"See? I am the most powerful of all." Chen laughed evilly.

"You sure?" Ethan said, stepping up, angry eyes and all.

Ethan then shot out ice and formed it into icicles which he threw at Chen, intending to kill him.

Chen only smiled and formed an ice wall, to which the icicles impacted and protected Chen.

"Well looks like we have a good wizard here, which reveals my next powers."

Ethan then felt something weird with his body going on and then it happened, a glow of energy cam out of Ethan and flowed midair to Chen, going into his staff.

Ethan fell down and Blu came to him.

"Ethan you alright?" Blu asked, terrified.

"No, I think he just took my magic, my head hurts so much." And Ethan closed his eyes.

Blu could still hear Ethan's heartbeat, so he was alive.

Chen continued his rampage.

"I think I sense someone else with magic." Chen smiled.

"Oh no." Tomada thought, looking at Sorrel, who also had worried eyes.

"I think I know who it is." Chen smiled again and the same thing that happened with Ethan was happening to Sorrel.

"Sorrel!" Tomada shouted.

"Mom!" Both Bobbie and Junior shouted.

Tomada got angry and drew his sword and came at Chen.

"Leave my wife alone!" Tomada shouted as he charged at Chen.

However Chen was not surprised, rather he was happy. He simply used Ethan's magic to hold Tomada in midair.

Tomada put on an angry face.

"If you are going to kill my sweet Sorrel, you are going to have to kill me too!" Tomada shouted.

"Kill you?" Chen questioned. "I have a use for a strong, willed bird like you. No I will make you serve me!"

"I only serve my family and the true king, I will never join you!"

"We will see about that." Chen smiled and suddenly something came out of the staff, a red glow that came at Tomada. Chen laughing even louder as Tomada struggled to get free.

The red glow soon made it's way into Tomada's body and Tomada cried out in pain.

"No!" Tomada shouted before Chen released him and he fell to the floor.

When Tomada came up, his eyes were red, no longer the green color.

"Tomada?" Bosco said.

"Rise, my faithful servant." Chen said.

"Yes." Tomada replied. "My master." Tomada bowed to Chen.

"What have you done!" Blu demanded to know.

"I just turned one of your bodyguards and now he is mine."

As soon as Chen said this, a cloud suddenly appeared and with more lighting, Chen and Tomada disappeared in thin air.

"Tomada, no!" Sorrel shouted weakly as her two children huddled to her, crying that their father was gone.


	16. Evil Tomada Part 2: Going After Tomada

**Well guys, no news to bring! Which means let's just get the next chapter started!**

* * *

Evil Tomada Part 2: Going After Tomada

* * *

Right after Lord Chen and Tomada disappeared in thin air, everyone in the throne room was shocked and frozen in place. A few were extremely sad.

Blu and Mary sad about Ethan and Tomada's kids sad about their mother.

Blu, after crying a bit, got himself back together.

"Okay everyone you can leave and try to stay calm, we will figure this out as soon a possible."

After ordering the royal guard to help clear the room, Blu spoke to his family, Bosco, Marcus, and Tomada's family.

"Okay, let's get Ethan and Sorrel to rest." Blu said.

And with that, Blu and Mary lifted up Ethan while Bosco and Marcus helped Sorrel up.

The group got to a room and laid down the two.

Tomada Junior and Bobbie were crying over their mother and holding each other. Bobbie had her head in her brother's wings.

"Oh brother, why did this have to happen to us, we lost both of our parents." Bobbie cried out.

"I know my sister, it will be okay, dad will come back and mom will wake." Junior tried to comfort his sister

Meanwhile Blu and Mary were with Ethan.

"Oh brother, how I wish it was me in your position." Blu cried.

"He will be okay Blu, just needs rest." Mary comforted Blu.

Blu took a deep breath and saw Ethan open his eyes.

"Ethan?"

"Blu?"

"Thank goodness, you are holding up."

"Man, this is the weakest I felt." Ethan said quietly.

"Just hang on brother, I am going to find a way to bring back your magic and fix this."

"Blu, I think I know how to bring it back. When you defeat that evil lord, just break that staff and all the magic should come out and come to their original owners."

"How do you know that?" Blu asked.

"Blu, I'm a wizard, I know magic." Ethan said with a dry beak. "I need some water."

"Okay my son." Mary spoke and helped Ethan drink some water.

"That feels better." Ethan said.

"Rest easy brother." Blu said softly and then he went to Sorrel and her kids.

"How are you holding up kids?" Blu asked.

"Not good your majesty." Junior said sadly.

"Don't worry I will bring back your father." Blu said and lifted Bobbie's head. "I promise."

"Your majesty?" Sorrel said slowly.

"Mom!" Bobbie and Junior shouted.

"Hey you two." Sorrel said quietly as she hugged them both.

"I thought you were gone forever." Bobbie said, with tears.

"Don't worry sweetie, I am here."

"How are you feeling Sorrel?" Blu asked.

"More hurt about Tomada than my actual pain, he is gone."

"Don't worry I will bring him back to his family." Blu said. "No matter what."

"I miss him so much." Sorrel said, a tear being shed.

"Well I better go." Blu said. "Bosco, Marcus, get ready to go out and tell part of the royal guard too."

"Yes your majesty." The two replied and then went out.

Blu was just about to go out, when Junior pulled at his wing.

"Your majesty, can me and my sister go?"

Before Blu could reply, Sorrel did.

"No Junior, it's too dangerous, I can't lose the two of you."

"But mom." Bobbie said. "It's dad, he needs to be reminded of his family, we can do it."

"Sweetie, it's just too risky."

Blu looked at Sorrel and than Junior and Bobbie, he gave out a sigh.

"Sorrel, I think they are right, don't worry I will keep them safe." Blu promised.

Sorrel gave out a cry, but than saw her kids' smiles.

"Don't worry mom, we will bring back dad." Junior said happily.

"Just please be safe." Sorrel said.

"We will mom." Bobbie said cheerfully.

Bobbie and Junior went with Blu to get ready for the trip. While they were getting ready Blu asked the kids again.

"Are you two sure? It is pretty dangerous."

"Don't worry, your majesty, my sister and I are determined to get our dad back no matter what." Junior said determinedly.

Just before they were about to leave, Jewel and Blu's kids cam running up.

"Dad!" Bia, Carla, and Tiago yelled.

"We want to go with you." Tiago said.

Along with Blu's family was Sally's family.

"Let's say bye girl." Blu said to Sally as he got off of Sally.

Blu's kids came up and went into their father's wings and he hugged them back.

"I know you little majesties want to go with you, but you can't, this is for Tomada's family. Stay with your mother, grandmother, and your uncles Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, I will come back."

"Promise." Bia said.

"I promise." Blu said.

Jewel came up. "You will win, you saved me remember?"

"I know, I will miss you."

And the family came together in a tight, family hug, many tears coming out. Sally, meanwhile, was nuzzling her ponies as well as Edward.

"Well it's time to go." Blu said. "Let's go Sally."

And Blu, Bosco, Marcus and the royal guard as well as Bobbie and Tomada Junior started the long trip to save Tomada.

"I think we need more help and I know who to go to." Blu said to Bosco and Marcus.

When night fell on the trip, the group settled to rest.

Fires were set and the group sat around the fires to think and enjoy some hot food, trying to laugh at jokes and stories. However, while this was happening, Junior was not happy and looked at his talons.

Something told him to look up and he did. He saw Bobbie walking away from the camp, looking down and was probably crying. Junior got up and went to comfort his sister.

He found her crying by a stream, with her wings covering her face, he sat down beside his sister and put his wing over her.

"It's okay sister, we are going to bring back dad, we promised mom we would."

"I know, but what if we fail to do so, what if we lose dad forever. I don't think I can live with myself."

"It's okay sister, I'm still here right." Junior said.

Bobbie put her head on Junior's lap and he patted her head.

"Thanks my kind brother." Bobbie cried.

"Anytime sister." Junior said and let out a tear and stared at the sky. "Please come back to us dad, we all miss you."

And the two siblings just sat down together for the rest of the night, staying awake mostly and thinking of Tomada.


	17. Evil Tomada Part 3: Getting Help

**Okay guys, before we begin, I realized something amazing!**

 **This has become my longest written piece of work so far in terms of words as well as having the most amount of reviews! Still needs a lot more favorites and follows to make it even more big, but hey I'm happy!**

 **And it's all thanks to you guys!**

 **Also here is the return of Ralph, Ralph the Blue Macaw's OC and Frost, Lunar Froxy's OC.**

 **Anyway, let's continue!**

* * *

Evil Tomada Part 3: Getting Help

* * *

Blu and the group soon got to Blu's hometown, where Blu wanted to ask for Ralph's help along with the soldiers there too.

Blu and the group rode in, where they made their way to the small fort where the town garrison was.

The soldiers guarding the entrance were surprised that the king was here and immediately opened the gates for him. They bowed with sayings of "Your Majesty." Blu nodded back as he made his way to Ralph, who was currently practicing his combat skills.

Ralph was getting to be a very old soldier, but he was along the best and the whole royal army looked up to him. He was the perfect model soldier.

Blu rode up and saw Ralph pretend fighting one of his lieutenants with actual swords. Blu smiled as he knew Ralph was the perfect person to go with him.

Ralph's back was turned to Blu and he continued the pretend fight. The lieutenant fighting him saw Blu and stopped and Ralph took that moment to hit the lieutenant with the sword's handle, knocking him down.

"What's the matter lieutenant? Did you see the king or something?" Ralph asked.

Blu smiled. "Oh Ralph, how tough can you get?"

Ralph quickly turned to see Blu.

"Your majesty." Ralph bowed. "My deepest analogies."

"It's okay Ralph, can we talk?"

"Of course, your majesty, can I wash up?"

"Sure take your time." Blu replied.

After Ralph washed the sweat and drank some water, he met Blu in his tent. The tent was full of medals hung as well as some weapons, along with books on combat and history. All in a mess in the tent.

While waiting Blu was reading a book from Ralph's collection when Ralph came in.

"You can take it with you if you want, your majesty." Ralph said.

"No its your's." Blu replied as he closed the book and gently placed it on a table.

"So what is it you want to ask of me, your majesty?"

"I lost one of my faithful friends to this Lord Chen, I lost Tomada, and I am going to get him."

"What is it I can do, your majesty?"

"I thought that since you are the best soldier I can think of, I would ask for your help and if you would like to come with me."

"A chance at some adventure, your majesty, you are very kind, of course I would like to go." Ralph said excitedly and bowed.

"Great we leave as soon as possible, the better we get there as quickly as possible, the better we can stop Lord Chen from carrying out any plans he has for the kingdom."

"This reminds me of the time Knight David asked me to go with him to kill…" But Ralph stopped mid sentence when he saw Blu's face.

"Sorry, your majesty, I did mean to…"

"It's quite alright Ralph, it was a long time ago. Now get your best soldiers ready too, we leave as soon as we can."

"Yes, your majesty." Ralph bowed and Blu left to get his own group ready to continue the trip.

Ralph gathered fifty of his best soldiers and they were all ready to go within an hour and were standing at attention before Ralph.

"Soldiers!" Ralph shouted, to which the fifty stood straight. "We are going to assist his majesty to save not only one of his bodyguards, but a father and a great soldier. I expect that all of you will perform well and win together."

"Yes sir." The soldiers shouted together.

"Now march." Ralph ordered and he along with the soldiers went out where Blu and his group were waiting.

"Ready, your majesty." Ralph said and bowed.

"Good, now let's…" Before Blu could finish, however, someone was shouting to them.

"Wait, wait!" The bird shouted and ran to Blu and Ralph.

"Oh no." Tomada Junior explained.

The bird was none other than Frost, who came to Blu and bowed.

"Frost what are you doing here?" Ralph said.

"Sir, I want to go with you, I am ready." Frost stated.

"Frost, we talked about this, when you are old enough, you can join the army and fight."

Junior came up.

"Your majesty, we have enough soldiers as it is, we don't need more." Junior said, but honestly he did not want to see Frost's face, because all Junior wanted to do was rip his face off because of the princess affair.

Blu thought about it and dismounted from Sally and stood in front of Frost.

"How bad do you want to go?"

"It is my dream to go off on an adventure and do my duty to protect and serve the kingdom I live in, your majesty." Frost said while bowing deeply.

"Very well, if you so wish to come, than you may."

"Thank you, your majesty."

And Blu turned to Ralph.

"As his majesty wishes." Ralph said.

Junior was so angry, that if he was alone with Frost, he would have killed him right now. Junior was so focused on his own thoughts that he did not notice Blu looking at him.

"Junior."

Junior turned to see Blu's face.

"Don't let your feelings get the better of you, you understand." Blu said with a stern face.

"Yes, your majesty." Junior said, hiding his angry face.

"Alright everyone, let's get moving." Blu shouted.

The now one hundred bird group started the trip.

Help was here for Blu to get Tomada back. A huge part of that help would be wonderful to have. For one young falcon and one young blue macaw, tension would build up and the hate that existed before would still be active between the two.


	18. Evil Tomada Part 4: The First Attempt

**Sorry guys for the little delay!**

 **Powell if you are reading this, I'm sticking to my original plan. The fact that you keep sending me information is just too much for me to handle. In fact all of your reviews all just your info, actually try to write something about the stories. And be patient!**

 **Everyone else is being patient about their OCs' appearing except you. Thank you to everyone for understanding that I am just one person and a busy one too and for being patient with me!**

 **Anyway let's get back!**

* * *

Evil Tomada Part 4: The First Attempt

* * *

A few days later, after hard riding and getting directions from villagers, the group finally appeared at Lord Chen's palace, at the very edge of the kingdom. The palace was a dark one, reminded Blu of Nigel's keep, so long ago when he saved princess Jewel.

Blu gave out a sigh as he looked at the palace shrouded in dark clouds.

"We are coming for you Tomada." Blu said quietly.

"Your Majesty?" Ralph said as he rode up alongside Blu. "Orders?"

"It's late, we storm inside tomorrow." Blu said, not taking his eyes off the palace.

"Yes, your majesty." Ralph replied and gave the order for camp to be set up.

As night settled, camp fires were again set up and everyone sat in quietness, each of them knew that they would most likely die in the morning, but it was for a good purpose and that was to stop Lord Chen before he could take over the kingdom and bring back Tomada.

Tomada Junior, Bobbie, and Frost were sitting next to each other, Bobbie in between the two boys.

"So what exactly are you doing here, Frost?" Junior asked with an angry expression, Bobbie turning to look at him.

Her expression was telling him not to pick a fight with Frost again, but Junior was angry.

"Why I am going to prove I am a good fighter to the king. When the princess hears of my accomplishment, she will love me."

"Why you!" Junior shouted.

"Boys!" A loud voice roared.

Blu came up with a stern face to the two boys, the three bowing.

"I have made a decision about you three for tomorrow."

"Yes, your majesty." Junior said.

"You three are to stay here, in the camp, where it is safe."

"But…" Frost started.

"No buts, Junior, Bobbie, I promised your mother I would keep you safe and that is what I will do. And Frost, Ralph is right, you are too young. This is my final decision."

And Blu walked away to get some rest for the night, leaving behind two angry boys.

In the morning, everyone was up and ready to go out.

As the hundred soldiers plus Ralph, Bosco, and Marcus started to go, Blu spoke to Junior and Bobbie.

"Don't worry you two I will get your father and bring him back and Junior, try not to kill Frost please."

"Yes, your majesty." Junior bowed and sighed.

"Good man."

"Come back uncle Blu." Bobbie hugged Blu.

"I will sweetie." And Blu joined the group.

The group walked to the palace, where surprisingly there was no resistance, no guards, it was as if the palace was empty.

"Everyone stay on alert." Ralph shouted and spoke to Blu. "Is it a trick, your majesty."

"I don't know, but we are not turning back." Blu said.

When they got to the palace doors, they stopped where Blu gave out orders.

"Okay Ralph take twenty of your soldiers and find a way behind, Marcus go with him."

"Yes, your majesty." Ralph and Marcus replied, and then went.

"Bosco, you, the royal guard, and the rest of Ralph's soldiers will come in front with me, ready?"

"Yes, your majesty." Bosco replied.

Several of the royal guards then opened the huge door and everyone got their weapons ready. When the doors opened, no resistance met them.

"Everyone stay alert." Blu ordered and then they went inside.

This really reminded Blu of the time he was in Nigel's keep as it was a long, dark hallway with torches lighting the way.

The group soon saw a light and when they came out, they were standing in a very large, arena like room. At the opposite end, there sat Lord Chen and Tomada standing beside him.

"Your majesty." Lord Chen said with a mocking tone.

"Everyone stay sharp." Blu whispered as they walked towards the two.

When they got close, they stopped and Blu spoke.

"Alright Chen, you will surrender and give us Tomada back, now!"

"Why would I surrender, you are outnumbered." Chen said, and at that moment two hundred crow soldiers stepped out all around them from the shadows.

Blu was surprised and ordered everyone to form a circle, which everyone did.

"What do we do now, your majesty?" Bosco asked.

"Hope that Ralph and Marcus come very soon to help us, until then we hold out."

"Kill them all." Chen ordered and the crows charged at the macaw soldiers and the king.

A bloody fight immediately began and a wild melee soon got underway.

However Chen was still able to identity the king in the fight, as Blu was fighting off two crows, killing one and kicking the other at the same time.

Chen smiled and turned to Tomada.

"Kill that king." Chen ordered.

"Yes, my master." Tomada replied and went froward in the fight, intending to kill the king against his will. Tomada killed any macaw soldiers standing in his way easily while Blu was focused on fighting more crows.

Tomada swung his sword down, but Blu noticed it and avoided it and brought his sword against Tomada's. Blu's strength failing him as he used part of his strength already. Blu's sword almost touched his body, but Bosco came to his rescue.

"Your majesty." Bosco shouted as he noticed Blu facing Tomada.

Bosco swung his sword to get Tomada's attention, not intending to strike him. Tomada noticed this and touched swords with Bosco.

The two faced each other, Bosco just trying to defend himself while Tomada wanted to kill Bosco.

"Tomada! It's me, your friend Bosco, snap out of it, come back to us."

"Friend?" Tomada questioned. "I have no friends, you are my enemy."

"I don't want to hurt you Tomada."

"Good, because I am going to kill you."

Bosco was also about to fail when suddenly Marcus came from behind and had Tomada in a choke hold.

"Marcus!" Bosco shouted.

"Go!" Marcus shouted.

Meanwhile Ralph fought his way to Blu and found him fighting.

"Joined the party too late, your majesty?" Ralph joked.

"We need to get out of here, we failed." Blu shouted.

"I agree, your majesty." Ralph replied. "Every macaw, retreat." Ralph shouted.

The macaws began to retreat, suffering huge losses and no Tomada back.

Tomada and the crows were just about to go after them, when Chen shouted.

"No! They have suffered huge losses and their pride is destroyed."

"But master, we should go after them." Tomada replied.

"They have failed, my faithful servant, now come we need to plan for the demise of this kingdom." Chen laughed evilly and Tomada followed Chen.

And so Blu and the others have failed to bring back Tomada. Tomada still being all evil and following Chen, not going back to his true life.

For Blu, he had to tell Junior and Bobbie that he failed to bring back their father and Ethan and Sorrel could not get their magic back.

However a second try for the group would be attempted the next day and it involved Tomada Junior and Bobbie.


	19. Evil Tomada Part 5: Kids?

**Okay guys second to last part is here!**

* * *

Evil Tomada part 5: Kids?

* * *

Blu and the rest of the survivors from the bloody fight at Lord Chen's palace returned to the camp site. The three kids all with worried faces as the remaining soldiers walked slowly into the camp.

Junior and Bobbie saw Blu and ran up to him, with hopeful faces. Blu just looked at them with sadness. He went down to eye level with them.

"I'm sorry you two, we could not get back your father, he is lost forever." Blu cried as tears started rolling down his face.

"You tried uncle Blu." Bobbie said giving Blu a hug.

Junior also wanted to cry, but he put the tears aside.

"No, we are going back for him." Junior said in determination. "And I am going next time."

"Junior, it's too dangerous, your father almost killed me and Bosco, there is no telling what he will do to you. I promised your mother."

"Your majesty, with all due respect, he is my father, he will come to his senses when he sees me."

"And me." Bobbie joined his brother and grabbed onto his wing, standing with him.

"But…" Blu started.

"I agree with the kids, your majesty." Bosco spoke up.

"So do we." Ralph and Marcus added.

"I guess I am outvoted." Blu sighed. "Alright kids, we will try it your way, I just hope I don't regret it."

Blu turned to Ralph.

"Ralph, get me a headcount, and then we get some rest from today."

"Yes, your majesty." Ralph replied and went to carry out the order.

After a headcount in which only 40 royal guards and Ralph's soldiers were still alive, everyone went to sleep, still cringing on to a little hope.

In the morning, the group rode to the palace again, with Junior, Bobbie and Frost with the adults.

When they got to the palace doors, Blu asked the kids again if they were sure.

"Are you kids sure you want to do this?" Blu asked.

"Yes, your majesty." Junior said.

"Very well."

"Frost, you will go with them." Ralph ordered. "The rest of us will go behind the way I found, hopefully Chen does not see you kids as a threat and does not kill you.

The three kids then went inside, staring at the long, dark hallway.

"We are going to be alright sister, this is for dad." Junior said to Bobbie.

"I know, I hope we get him back" Bobbie replied.

As the three walked down the hallway, Frost was seeing how the two siblings cared for each other and how they just wanted their father back.

Frost was an orphan, having lost his father before he was even born and his mother when he was still young. He was taken into several homes and then eventually was liked by his town's soldiers and even lived with them sometimes. Some of the soldiers even wanted Frost to be part of the garrison, but Ralph followed the age restriction seriously, but promised Frost he will be a soldier one day.

As the three walked, Frost spoke up.

"You know I'm jealous of you two, I don't have my parents or any brothers or sisters, I wish I had at least one family member with me." Frost said sadly.

Junior did not know this and truly felt sorry for Frost, he wanted to say sorry for what he did during the princess affair.

"Hey Frost, look I'm really sorry for what I did and for your life, if the princess wants you, it's okay. I have my family that I love, even if I lose my father and mother, I still have my sister.

"Awww, Junior." Bobbie said. "I love you too, my brother."

Frost just shed a tear looking at this.

Soon the kids got to the huge room and saw Chen and their father. They took a deep breath and walked in.

Chen was laughing as he saw this pathetic attempt by little kids.

"Kids? Is that all the king has to send at me." Chen laughed even more.

However this started to have an effect on Tomada.

"Kids?" He said quietly and his mind started to change.

Junior spoke.

"Dad, it's us, your kids, please come back home, we all miss you."

Bobbie added. "Dad, please, I want your hugs back, your comforting words, please." She cried.

And even thought Tomada did not really know Frost, Frost spoke too.

"Sir, please stop this, your kids miss you, you are very lucky to have kids, I have no family members myself, but that does not mean I want another family to break apart."

Tomada's mind was changing for the better as he felt his head hurting, the good finally waking up and battling the evil inside of him.

Chen had enough at this point.

"You kids are a failure, Tomada kill them." Chen ordered.

But Tomada did not move.

"But, my master, they are children, I can't do it, I won't."

"You will!" Chen shouted.

Tomada felt his head playing back what the kids said and after a minute his mind finally snapped.

"No, I will kill you!" Tomada shouted and swung his sword at Chen.

However Chen just used his magic to freeze Tomada in place and brought him closer to him. The kids watching in horror.

"You are no longer my servant, now you should die."

And Chen took out a red glow from his staff and placed it in Tomada's body. The glow was a magical poison which would kill Tomada when completely inside of him.

Tomada could not do anything as the poison consumed his body. Tomada cried out in pain, as he felt his body shutting down.

Chen was laughing evilly, as Tomada was slowly dying.

However the poison stopped going in, the glow disappeared and Chen was now the one who was feeling pain as he had a blank face on. He looked down to find a sword sticking out from his body, the blood coming out from him.

"Goodnight, you bastard." Blu said from behind and pulled out the sword. Chen could not say anything and simply fell face first on the ground, the blood pooling around him.

Tomada fell down and laid still. Blu, Bosco, Marcus, Ralph, and the kids going to him as they all had worried faces.

"Dad!" Junior and Bobbie shouted.

Tomada's eyes were still red and the evil still resided in him. However his mind and heart returned to good by seeing his kids. The poison however was killing him.

"Kids, I'm so sorry." Tomada said weakly and with tears coming out.

"Come on dad, you are going to make it!" Junior said, tears flooding his eyes.

Meanwhile Blu saw Chen's staff and remembered what Ethan told him. Blu, with all his strength brought his sword down and cut Chen's staff in half. As soon as he cut the staff, massive amounts of energy came out and two lines of energy quickly were making their way in the direction back to Blu's castle, clearly going for Ethan and Sorrel.

"I did it brother." Blu said and then focused on Tomada.

Tomada had his eyes closed and Junior and Bobbie were crying.

"Kids…" Blu started.

"He is still alive, your majesty. "Junior said. "We are happy he is back."

"Well let's get back to the castle as quickly as we can and get him fixed up, your mother should be fine by the time we get back."

Bosco and Marcus picked up Tomada and the group walked out of the palace, victorious that they got Tomada back. However time was racing as Tomada's condition was fainting. Blu and the kids hoped that they will get Tomada back in time so Ethan and Sorrel can work their magic on Tomada.


	20. Evil Tomada Part 6: Tomada Back

Evil Tomada Part 6: Tomada Back

* * *

After a few days of hard riding and stopping by for Ralph and his soldiers to end their journey, Tomada Junior and Frost finally made peace to each other.

As Ralph and his soldiers made their way in the fort, Junior and Frost were saying bye.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now Frost, thank you for everything you did." Junior said as he shook wings with Frost." Junior said.

"I'm glad we became friends, maybe we will see each other again on a battlefield."

"And you will." Ralph interrupted them. "Frost, at attention."

Frost stood up straight.

"Since you shown yourself very brave at that palace, I have made a decision."

"Yes sir." Frost asked, curious.

"I have decided to make you a soldier, but not officially. No weapons or training yet, but you can live here, full time."

Frost was speechless.

"Just say thank you." Junior nudged Frost.

"Thank you, sir." Frost said with his beak wide open.

"You're welcome, now get some rest."

Frost turned to Junior.

"I guess we will see each other soon, until next time?"

"Until next time." Junior said.

Junior and Frost parted ways and Junior returned with Blu and the others back to the castle. Tomada was sleeping, however his breaths were becoming non constant and his heart was beating faster and slower at times.

As the group rode back to the castle, Junior wondered about his dad, he rode beside Blu.

"Your majesty, are you sure we can get back to the castle in time?"

"First of all Junior, you can call me uncle Blu, like your sister does. And don't worry your mother and your uncle Ethan will fix him up, I'm sure."

Blu paused before continuing.

"Junior remember, you made a friend to Frost, plus you still have your uncles and aunts as well as your mother and your sister."

"That's right." Bobbie said, appearing beside her brother. "You still have me and mom Junior, we love you."

"It just is not the same without dad." Junior said sadly and looked at his father.

After a long trip, the group finally got back and Bosco and Marcus helped Tomada down while the royal guard went to rest.

When Tomada got down, he woke up a little, his vision all blurry and messed up.

"What, where am I, what is going on?" Tomada started to panic and shout.

"Easy buddy." Bosco calmed Tomada down. "You are at the castle, going to get you back to yourself, just relax."

"Dad?" Bobbie said.

"Sweetie?" Tomada asked.

"Dad!" Bobbie shouted and came to his side to also help him up. "I miss you."

"I missed you too." Tomada softly said.

Junior did not feel comfortable coming to his dad yet and stayed behind him.

Bosco and Marcus, along with Blu following them got to Ethan and Sorrel, who were all better now, thanks to the magic returning to them.

Sorrel saw Tomada and quickly ran up to him. However she saw that he still had red eyes, but he was not well.

"Tomada?" Sorrel asked, a tear coming out.

"I'm fine, my sweet Sorrel, I just need rest."

"What he needs is you and Ethan to work your magic on him now." Marcus said seriously.

"Than let's hurry." Ethan replied.

Bosco and Marcus placed Tomada down on a bed and Ethan and Sorrel took a deep breath and prepared themselves. Blu, Marcus, Bosco, Jewel, Mary, Mimi, and the all the kids were standing behind, on edge as they hoped Tomada will be okay.

Ethan's and Sorrel's wings glowed and placed them on Tomada's belly.

Ethan used his magic to get rid of all the evil and place it in his body where Ethan then can just shoot it out outside.

Sorrel used her magic to take the poison out of Tomada and hopefully get his body working again.

It was hard work for the two and took some time and when they were done, the two felt their heads hurting from the work.

However it seemed to pay off as Tomada's body was no longer acting funny.

Ethan's eyes, which was closed, now opened to reveal the redness of the evil.

"I will be back." Ethan shouted and went to go outside to the forest to shoot out the evil.

Sorrel just went beside Tomada along with everyone else, just hoping he will live, while waiting for Ethan to return.

Ethan returned a couple of hours later, where his eyes returned to normal.

"God, that was intense, what did I miss?"

"Ethan, so what happened, will Tomada be okay?" Blu asked, worried.

"Well he will, he needs a few days to rest and not do anything. Me and Sorrel were able to fix him physically and mentally, but…" Ethan stopped.

"But what!" Sorrel shouted wanting to know.

Ethan sighed. "I could not erase his memory, I don't have the power to, he will always live with the memory. I'm sorry Sorrel."

"Everyone, maybe we should leave Tomada with his family." Blu said and with that everyone left.

Sorrel, Junior, and Bobbie sat besides Tomada, waiting for him to wake. The three fell asleep and the night came. Tomada, however, started to wake up and opened his now green eyes to find his family beside him.

"What happened?" Tomada asked.

Sorrel heard him and was excited. "Children, wake up, your father is awake."

"Dad!" Bobbie and Junior shouted and hugged him.

"I missed you kids so much." Tomada cried, but than remembered what he did. "Wait I can't be here."

Tomada tried to get up, but he felt his body numb and weak.

"What are you talking about?" Sorrel asked.

"I done so many terrible things, I killed my own fellow royal guards, I almost killed my own king and friend, the worst is I abandoned my family."

"It's not your fault daddy." Bobbie said.

"Yes dad, you were not yourself, but you are here now, safe and sound." Junior added.

"But…" Tomada started.

"No buts, doctor Sorrel says so. Now you need to get rest and relax, for us."

Tomada was about to say something, but he saw his family's faces and decided to listen to them.

"Okay, goodnight, I love you guys." Tomada said quietly.

"Goodnight daddy." Bobbie replied giving her father a hug.

"Night dad." Junior also hugged him.

"Sleep well my love." Sorrel said and gave Tomada a kiss on the beak.

"How I missed that." Tomada remarked.

And so Tomada finally is back to his true life. He has his family still that love him. and although Tomada has to live with the guilt of what he did again his will, he was happy he was back to normal.

The End.


	21. Reunion Part 1: Lost Love

**Okay guys!**

 **After this short story, I am making a one shot called "Nightmares" in which three birds have it. Now I am putting it to a vote on who you guys want to see have nightmares, place it in the review section on this please. Voting ends when I post the last part of this short story.**

 **And plus it will have a reference to someone that Bronies should know!**

 **And this short story will have Marcus the Military Macaw's girlfriend OC!**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

Reunion Part 1: Lost Love

* * *

Reunions are always nice when birds actually see each other after a long time. They cry tears of happiness, catch up after so long apart. And if it was boy and a girl, they fall in love and kiss and hug.

For others, reunions never seem to happen as time goes by, they grow older, wondering if the other bird is dead already. Regretting not trying to find the bird as they sit and cry tears of sadness.

For Marcus, his reunion with a long lost crush did not seem like it will ever happen as he continued on with his royal duties.

Marcus had a crush when he was a teenage named Stella. She was a medium height with crest feathers like Jewel, as well as light green eyes that seemed to glow. She was the sweetest, most caring bird Marcus knew.

While Marcus learned how to fight, Stella was special. She was a very talented girl. She was half forest spirit as she could control trees and heal wounds. She also was skilled in the use of the bow and arrow as well two swords.

Marcus never thought he could be together with Stella, she was so perfect and pretty. She was so much better than him in anyway. Marcus always stared at her as she practiced her skills, always wondering if she liked him.

Little did Marcus know that Stella also liked him and was nervous to ask him.

The two waited too long as a raging fire swept the village they both lived in and completely destroyed it. Marcus and Stella left so fast and were out of there, not knowing the other was alive. All of their parents were dead and they were alone as they went to live away from each other.

Both of them thought the other was dead and were deeply saddened by this, and…

Marcus, in the present time, was being woke up by Bosco, as Bosco shouted his name.

"Marcus!" Bosco shouted, shaking his friend.

"What is it, Bosco? I was dreaming."

"Hurry up, today is the day the royal family, Tomada and his family, and us go have a day alone in the fields."

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up." Marcus said annoyingly. "However I'm going back to napping when we get there."

As soon as everyone was ready, they left for one of the neighboring fields, where they would all have fun. Marcus was thinking of Stella and also about the royal family as well as Tomada's family, he wished Stella was with him. He wished they would be together and have kids, but that was not going to happen.

As they arrived, all the kids went out and played with each other and ran around. The adults stopped and sat down, where they drank and chatted with each other freely.

Marcus was sitting alone however, deep in thought, he could not go back to sleep, as he thought of Stella. He was so busy in thought that he did not notice Tomada sitting down next to him.

"You need a drink?" Tomada asked, surprising Marcus.

"Tomada, did you have to scare me?"

"Sorry, just came to see you, here." Tomada said, holding out a glass of wine for Marcus to take.

"Thanks, I really need this." Marcus replied and took the glass and took a drink.

"So you want to tell about it?" Tomada asked.

Marcus sighed and looked out on the field with the kids running about and playing games.

"It's just I am jealous of you and Sorrel, you both have each other and have kids."

"Is there something you kept secret?"

Marcus took a deep breath and continued.

"I had a crush on someone once, someone named Stella, she was talented and beautiful, the most perfect bird ever in my eyes. We never got to telling each other how we feel because there was a fire in our village, since than I was living alone until I found you and Bosco. I wonder if she is still alive, I am ready to tell her how I feel, but she is probably gone."

Tomada was quite surprised at Marcus, he never spoke of this, but Tomada put his wing over Marcus.

"Hey buddy, it's okay, you will find her, you still have us, right?"

"I guess so." Marcus said sadly.

"Well I leave you alone, just relax and try not to think too hard about it." Tomada said before getting up and rejoining the rest of the adults.

During the night, Marcus stayed up mostly and thought that maybe he should look for Stella, he could not take it anymore, he wanted to find out if she was alive.

As soon as morning came, Marcus got out of bed and waited for Blu to not be busy with his duties so he could ask the king something.

Blu was walking, going to see his mother, he was flanked by two royal guards, when Marcus came up to talk.

"Your majesty, may I have a few minutes of your time?" Marcus bowed.

"Of course Marcus." Blu said. "You may leave us." Blu addressed the two guards.

"As you wish, your majesty." The guards said and left.

"How I wish I can go somewhere alone." Blu said. "So what is it Marcus?"

"Your majesty, with your permission, I would like to go on a trip myself, a personal matter for me."

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Blu asked.

"Yes, your majesty, I need to find something out for myself and I don't want to burden others with my problems."

"Well I support you, you can go if you wish, come back safely and good luck."

"Thank you, your majesty." Marcus bowed once more before going to prepare for his trip.

Marcus was in the middle of doing so, loading his horse sharpening his axe when Tomada, Bosco, and Sorrel came to him.

"You are going to find her, right?" Tomada asked, surprising Marcus again.

"Why must you guys scare me?"

Tomada chucked a little.

"Good luck buddy, at least now I can take a break from waking you up." Bosco added.

"And I hope Stella is still alive Marcus." Sorrel said. "I need another friend who a girl." Sorrel smiled.

"Thanks guys, I will come back." Marcus replied and went to the castle gates, where after the drawbridge came down, Marcus started riding his horse as fast as he can.

His destination was his old burnt down village, hoping that he can get a clue.


	22. Reunion Part 2: Memories

**Okay guys the only thing to say before we begin the next part is that make sure to vote for which birds to have nightmares, remember voting ends as soon as the last part of this short story is posted.**

 **Thank you to Jesus loves all and Lunar Froxy for voting!**

 **Let's get back!**

* * *

Reunion Part 2: Memories

* * *

After a trip of a couple days, Marcus's old village came into view. Marcus saw the burnt down remains of his village, it was beyond repair and shown the sign of a time long ago.

Marcus closed his eyes and pictured what it looked like when he was younger. Children ran down the streets, laughing and shouting while adults were chatting with each other about their day. Marcus even pictured himself and Stella in the village, these memories were much too painful for Marcus to remember and he shed a tear through his closed eyes.

Marcus wiped the tears away with his wing and rode down to the edge of the village where he got off his horse, checked his weapons and looked around. There were no signs of life anywhere, all there was were the long ago burnt down houses and shops.

Marcus still had a little hope that he would find a clue that would tell him where Stella would go. Of course he knew Stella would go to the forest, as she was half forest spirit, but there was a lot of forests in the kingdom. He thought maybe if Stella kept something like a diary, he would know where she would go if she needed to leave home.

As Marcus walked towards her home, he remembered the past.

Marcus, in his teenage years, was walking to Stella's home, he was going to have his first official conversation with her, after so many months of waiting to do so.

"Okay Marcus, just knock and if she answers, just say hi and talk about things." Marcus was talking to himself as he walked towards her home.

Marcus was almost there, when suddenly the door opened and out came Stella. Marcus quickly hid himself and watched her go off into the forest, clearly to practice her magic. Marcus thought about it and decided to follow her into the forest.

However Marcus quickly lost sight of her as he went through the dense woods, he was so lost and thought he was never going to find her. Marcus was still walking when suddenly out of nowhere a pair of talons came at him form above, pinning him down by the throat.

Marcus looked up to find it was Stella.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Stella asked, her eyes burning with anger.

"My name is Marcus and I just wanted to say hi to you, can you please get off?" Marcus asked, coughing.

"Is that all?" Stella asked, still holding him.

"Yes." Marcus said.

"Fine." And Stella let him go.

"Thanks, I just wanted to say hi and talk a little."

"Well my name is Stella and hi to you too." She said.

And the two sat down and continued talking for the rest of the day until the sun started to go down.

"So is there chance we can talk again sometime?" Marcus asked.

"We will see." Stella smiled and left.

Marcus smiled and went back home, having happy dreams.

Back in the present time, Marcus walked on the ruins of Stella's home. Even if everything was burned down completely, he knew where everything was. He remembered the time he visited her home.

Marcus and Stella have been seeing each other for awhile and Stella decided to invite Marcus to her home for a chance to meet her parents and have a meal.

Marcus was nervous.

"Okay, I'm sure her parents are fine Marcus, just take deep breaths and be polite." Marcus told himself before knocking on the door.

Stella opened the door. "Hello Marcus, glad to see you."

"And you too." Marcus said happily and walked in, where he saw two adult military macaws.

Stella closed the door and introduced Marcus.

"Mom, dad, this is Marcus." Stella said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young man." Stella's dad greeted.

"Our daughter told us so much about you." Her mom added, to which Stella blushed a little.

After a nice meal, in which Stella's parents liked Marcus and Marcus was nervous, but also quite polite, Marcus decided it was time to head home for the night.

"Well I had a very good time here, thank you for inviting me to your home." Marcus bowed to Stella's parents.

"You are quite welcome." Stella's mom said.

"I expect to see you again, young man." Stella's father said and shook wings with Marcus.

"Thank you sir." Marcus said. "Well goodnight."

And Marcus went out the door, but he saw Stella follow him out.

"You did very well, my parents loved you."

"Not so sure I made a good impression."

"Well it worked out." Stella said and paused before giving Marcus a little kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Marcus."

"Goodnight I guess." Marcus said, stunned.

Stella giggled a little and went back inside her home. Marcus felt his cheek, where it was still a little warm from her beak touching it. He felt his face going red as he walked back to his own home.

Back in the present time, Marcus looked around the burned wreck, but no matter how hard he searched, he could not find anything, after some time searching he decided to take a break and sat down along the ruins of Stella's house.

Marcus remembered that terrible night, the night the village burned down.

After a few days of Marcus visiting Stella's parents, he was soundly asleep in his house, dreaming about the day he would actually get to kiss Stella for real and hug forever. Marcus was so happy that he was confused when in real life he actually started to smell smoke.

It took a few minutes for Marcus to realize that there was a fire.

"What is going on?" Marcus questioned as the air was smoky in his room. Marcus coughed as he breathed in and quickly got up and went out. Fire was engulfing his house as Marcus struggled to see.

"Mom, dad!" Marcus shouted, but then saw that their room was completely already engulfed in flames, there was no way they survived. Marcus put his feelings aside for now, he needed to get out if he was to live.

Marcus got out, coughing heavily and breathed to put any fresh oxygen in him. He looked back and saw his house totally in flames, there was no way to get his parents.

I'm so sorry mom and dad." Marcus cried, but than got a hold of himself and decided to go save Stella.

Marcus ran as fast as he could to Stella's home, making his way through birds trying to put out fires or run away. With great difficulty he made it to Stella's home.

What he saw shocked him to the bone.

Stella's house was already in flames and there looked like there was no escape from the house as the inferno continued. Marcus looked around for Stella, hoping she got out like him did, but he did not see her anywhere.

Marcus was starting to panic and breathed rapidly, he did not care about all the smoke and chaos, he only thought of Stella. And without even caring he yelled:

"Stella!"

Back to the present time, Marcus started to cry and put his face in his wings, he lost all hope of trying to find Stella, he was never going to find his true love. However Marcus blamed himself, he waited too long, and he could not save her when she was in trouble. Marcus let all his anger and tears out as he was in sorrow.

"What's wrong Marcus?" A female voice asked him.

Marcus thought he was dreaming and looked up to see a medium sized female military macaw that had growing light green eyes. Marcus could not believe his eyes at the macaw standing in front of him, he could only say one thing.

"Stella?"


	23. Reunion Part 3: A Fighting Couple

**Okay guys, before we get back, remember vote, vote, vote for who you want to see getting nightmares, remember you can vote up to three birds who are in this story and are still alive.**

 **Thank you to Tomadahawk for adding another vote!**

 **And I would also like to welcome another new writer, Nexus The Assassin Macaw, who is going to bring back Cyan the Hot Wing's stories. Please go check it out and make this new person feel welcome!**

 **Anyway back to the story!**

* * *

Reunion Part 3: A Fighting Couple

* * *

"Stella?" Marcus asked again, rubbing his eyes with his wings and blinking rapidly.

Marcus had so many questions for her.

"How are you still alive? What are you doing here? You remember me?" Marcus just went on and on with the questions until Stella silenced him by putting a wingtip on his beak.

"I missed you too Marcus." Stella said, starting to cry.

Marcus wiped her tears and the two sat down next to each other and Stella talked about what has been happening to her.

"Okay Marcus, you remember that fire right?"

"Yes."

"I woke up smelling smoke and when I came out of my room, there was fire and smoke everywhere. I ran out and was coughing, trying to think. I tried to get my parents, but I was too late, their room was already engulfed in flames and debris were blocking my way. I tried clearing my way, but I knew it was too late. With a heavy heart I found the quickest way outside and ran and ran into the forest, my second home."

Marcus felt sorry for her, she did not deserve to share the same fate he did. At Marcus had all his friends with him and he had an important job as well. That gave Marcus an idea.

"Hey Stella…" Marcus stopped, Stella interrupting him.

"Please Marcus, you can call me Stell." She said.

"Stell, why don't you come with me, I am actually one of the king's personal guards at his castle, you could live there if the king allows you to." Marcus said happily.

"Wait you are one of the king's personal guards, when did that happen?" Stella asked.

"It's a long story, so do you want to go?"

"Yes, I would love a chance to meet the royal family, let's go." Stella replied with a smile.

And the two walked to Marcus's horse and as soon as the two were on, they were on the long trip back to king Blu's castle.

As they were riding, they were passing through a forest, where it was all silent and peaceful.

Marcus and Stella were chatting away about what they were doing since last seeing each other, laughing and blushing at times. However in like a dense part of the forest, out came four bandits, armed with swords and axes they surrounded Marcus and Stella.

"Well, well, two lovebirds lost, what happened took the wrong road." One of them said which the others laughed.

"Look we do not want any trouble, we are just riding by." Marcus said firmly.

"Into our territory." Another of the bandits said.

"Look here." Marcus stared at the bird harshly. "I am one of the king's personal guards, you know what that means, I can kill all of you by myself, so back off."

At this, all of the bandits laughed.

"Right, and I am the queen." A third one laughed.

Marcus had enough and he and Stella got off, both with angry, determined faces.

Before Marcus said anything, Stella spoke.

"You gentlemen asked for it." Stella said angrily and took out her two short swords, ready to fight, while Marcus held onto his axe tightly.

"This is going to be fun." The fourth bandit spoke. "Let's get them."

The odds were 2 to 1, but Marcus and Stella were determined to kill all of them.

Marcus faced two of them while Stella handled the other two.

Marcus came face to face with his two opponents.

"Your move." Marcus said. "Bring it."

"With pleasure." One of them spoke and came froward with his sword, swinging it and aiming for Marcus's neck. However Marcus was very fast and easily blocked the move with his axe. With his strength, Marcus pushed his axe into the sword, putting his muscle into it.

The bandit's wings started to hurt and he let go of his sword, the muscles cramping. Marcus swung his axe and chopped off his head. The head rolling towards the other bandit.

"What did I tell you?" Marcus said.

Meanwhile with Stella, she had her two swords out and was waiting for her opponents to attack, they stared at each other, just waiting.

"Too bad I have to kill a lady." One of the bandits suddenly said and went with his axe towards Stella, charging at her and putting all his strength to the attack.

Stella used one of her swords to block the incoming blow. However the bandit was slowly starting to overcome her, him smiling as he pressed his weight into her sword.

Stella was using his disadvantage of forgetting she had a second sword to swing it and knock the axe off her first sword with all her strength.

Before the bandit could recover from falling and get up again with his heavy axe, Stella pieced his heart with one of her swords, the blood covering her body as she pulled it out.

However she was almost unprepared as her second bandit came at her with a sword . She just managed to block it with both of her swords.

This opponent was more determined to succeed than her first one, he made sure to watch both of her swords as Stella found it tough to hold him back.

Marcus was busy fighting off his second opponent, but he saw at the corner of his eyes Stella barely hanging on for dear life.

"Stell!" Marcus yelled and with quick thinking he hit his opponent on the head with the handle of his axe, knocking him out.

"I will deal with you later." Marcus quickly said and hurried to aid Stella.

Stella's strength was starting to fail her as her opponent smiled evilly at her.

"And now you die." Her opponent stated, his sword almost causing her's to go and slice her up.

Suddenly her opponent's face was still and his beak trembling.

"No, you die." Marcus said from behind and took his axe out of Stella's opponent, him falling down with blood pouring out of his back.

"Thanks Marcus, I own you one."

"Let's get out while we we can, who knows how many more dangers there are."

However Stella had a strange look on her face.

"Stell, what's wrong?"

"Don't move." She whispered.

"Why?" Marcus was curious.

Stella then quickly took out a bow and just as quickly loaded an arrow and fired it in Marcus's direction. Marcus thought Stella was crazy and wanted to kill him.

However the arrow flew right past him and hit Marcus's knocked down opponent who got up and was sneaking behind to kill Marcus. The arrow hit the bandit's forehead and he fell down, instantly dead.

"Consider us even now." Stella said as she put away her bow.

"Did you think that was going to hit me?" Marcus said, a little angry.

"That's why I said don't move." Stella replied, chuckling a little. "Let's keep going."

"Wait Stell, I have to tell you something very important, something I have waiting for so long."

"What is it?" Stella asked.

"I think an action would be better first." Marcus replied and came up and out of nowhere he gave a kiss, beak to beak. The two were so lost in the kiss, that they were not thinking. Stella just returned the kiss, enjoying every second of it.

When they finally parted from the kiss, they hugged each other.

"So do you love me?" Marcus asked.

"I do." Stella replied, smiling as she held onto Marcus.

"We should get going, the sooner we get to the castle, the better."

And the two got back on Marcus's horse and continued the trip back to the castle. Marcus was so happy that Stella loved him back that he was thinking of asking one of the most important questions to her in front of everyone when he returned back to the castle.

The question of, "Will you be my mate?"


	24. Reunion Part 4: Permanent Reunion

**Hey guys, sorry for the little delay, but right now I have a massive headache yet again from school and other reasons I don't want to talk about, well basically I feel some of my friends stabbed me in the back. My life is really messed up and I just want to die already.**

 **Anyway voting for Nightmares, which will now be a two part story, is now closed to voting, sorry guys, should have voted when you had the chance.**

 **Anyway let's continue.**

* * *

Reunion Part 4: Permanent Reunion

* * *

After a couple of days, Marcus and Stella finally made it back to the castle, all weary and tired. As they entered the castle, however, Marcus smiled. There was all the birds he hoped would show up to greet his return.

Blu and his family, Tomada and his family, as well as Bosco, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Eduardo, Mimi, and Mary were there to greet Marcus.

Blu came up.

"So Marcus looks like you found someone, your trip was a success?" Blu asked.

"Oh yes, your majesty." Marcus replied and bowed.

"And who are you?" Blu asked.

"I am Stella, your majesty." Stella bowed. "It is a pleasure meeting you."

"And a pleasure to meet you too, should we go inside and maybe get some food for you two, you must be hungry."

However Marcus still wanted to to do something.

"Wait your majesty, I have to say something now."

"Go right ahead Marcus." Blu replied.

Marcus took a deep breath and got down and held Stella's wing with his, looked down at first, but then looked up towards Stella's eyes, he started to cry. Stella knew what Marcus was going to say, but held her excitement.

"Stell, we never got to know each other much and I know this is sudden. However I love you too much and want you to stay in my life forever, I need you."

Marcus paused before continuing.

"Stell, will you be my mate?"

Stella was beyond words, but she calmed down enough to shout excitedly.

"Yes!"

And with that Stella just gave Marcus a big hug, Marcus caught off guard by this act, but he returned it and both of them cried happily as everyone watched this affectionate act with tears.

All except for one little prince, who was sick to his stomach.

"Yuck, uncle Marcus is in love." Tiago shouted, trying to hold back throwing up.

Both Bia and Carla slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Tiago shouted. "What was that for?"

"Be happy for uncle Marcus." Carla said sternly.

"I agree, he just proposed to someone." Bia added.

"Well I didn't have to see it." Tiago crossed wings.

During the next week, everyone in the castle was busy preparing for the wedding of Marcus and Stella. And when it was all done, everyone was in the church, sitting down and chatting happily.

Blu was to say the vows and he had Jewel, Tomada, Sorrel, and Bosco with him, two on each side. Marcus was standing in front of Blu, sweating. He was very nervous about really doing this.

Bosco saw him and went to him and put a wing on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

"So nervous, don't know if I am strong enough to say the words to Stell."

"Marcus, you helped battle a dragon and had Tomada in a choke hold, I'm sure you are strong to say the words to her." Bosch comforted him.

And then the doors opened to reveal Stella in a beautiful dress and the band played. First Bia, Carla, and Bobbie, being the flower girls, walked first, tossing little flowers along the way, they were followed by Tomada Junior who was the ring bearer.

Blu and Jewel wanted Tiago to be the ring bearer, but he refused and acted like a little baby chick, but luckily Junior volunteered happily for his uncle.

However Jewel still forced Tiago to watch and put him between her father and Blu's mother. And Tiago was quite scared of his mother to be honest.

Back with the wedding, Stella started to walk down the alley.

Marcus took deep, long breaths as Stella came closer.

Pretty soon the flower girls and the ring bearer arrived and Stella then stood next to Marcus. She smiled happily at him while Marcus returned it with a nervous one.

The band stopped and Blu spoke.

"Ladies and noblemen, we are gathered here to celebrate the marriage of Marcus and Stella, two lovebirds just recently reunited after being separated for so long, and now they are going to be together for as long as they live."

Blu paused before continuing.

"May we have the rings please?"

And Junior came up and and bowed holding up the rings on the pillow to Blu.

Blu took the rings and gave them to Marcus, smiling at him.

Marcus placed the first one on Stella's wing and then put the second on his'.

"Now for the vows."

And Blu turned to Marcus.

"Marcus, do you promise to love Stella, take care of her, share her sorrow, for better times or worse, for as long as you both shall live."

"I do." Marcus replied, more confident.

"Stella, do you promise to love Marcus, take care of him, share his sorrow, for better times or worse, for as long as you both shall live."

"I do." Stella replied, a tear rolling out.

"I now pronounce you mates, you may kiss the bride." Blu said happily.

Marcus came froward and kissed Stella on the beak while everyone clapped in approval, well except for Tiago that is, who felt sick.

After the wedding, there was a huge party that was put together by Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, with a lot of help from Ethan as well.

As everyone had a good time, Marcus walked away to be alone and went out to a balcony, with a glass of wine. He leaned on the edge and sighed, not believing the wonderful day he had. He heard talons step towards him, he knew it was Stella, but did not turn around.

"Anything wrong honey?" She asked.

"I just can't believe it, a few weeks ago I thought you were died and here we are married, life is surprising."

"It is." Stella replied and joined Marcus next to him, she then wrapped her wings around him, giving him a hug.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Marcus replied and under the bright moonlight, the two shared a kiss.

And so the reunion that Marcus thought will never happen came. He had a happy one in the ending, full of love and action. And now the reunion was going to be permanent, he and Stella now bonded finally in the name of marriage.

The End.


	25. Nightmares Part 1: Tortured Minds

**Okay guys, here is my two part nightmares story. I hope you enjoy!**

 **You guys have voted all over the place and I can't satisfy everyone but I had decided to pick Jesus loves all's vote of Jewel, Ralph the Blue Macaw's vote of Roberto, and Lunar Froxy's vote of Ethan.**

 **Also remember I have a reference to someone that all bronies should know, if you know it, than you are a hero!**

 **And plus, I still feel like I really want to kill myself, don't want to tell you, it's too painful. I actually have no idea why I am even alive still, nothing to live for now, my life is hell!**

 **Let's get going.**

* * *

Nightmares Part 1: Tortured Minds

* * *

Night fell once again in the kingdom and in king Blu's castle, everyone went to sleep. As always everyone wanted to have nice dreams, but as the mind wanders, dark nightmares would come to haunt and corrupt their minds, causing them to have a restless night and no sleep.

As Jewel, Ethan, and Roberto went to bed, they wished happy dreams to come to them and they went under their blankets, smiling. And as soon as they blew out the candlelight, they closed their eyes and allowed their minds to roam free.

With Jewel, her mind returned to the day her mother die.

Jewel, as a little princess, just watched her mother be buried and Jewel went to cry by herself. As she was alone, no one seemed to care for her, everyone was too busy to talk to her, not even Blu came to comfort her (which he did).

As everyone went back to the castle, Jewel was ignored completely as everyone just went to Eduardo to comfort him, no one came to Jewel and she just sat quietly wondering why.

A few days later, Jewel came to have fun with her dad, no matter what he was doing she wanted to be with him. Her dad was with higher birds who were telling him something.

"Hi daddy, want to have some fun." Jewel asked.

"Sorry sweetie, not now, maybe later." Eduardo said quickly and went back to is business.

"Oh, that's okay." Jewel said sadly and went out.

A day later, Eduardo was being introduced to several wives and after picking one, the two quickly got married in the church. Jewel was of course invited, her still being a princess.

But the same thing happened after the wedding in the party, she was completely ignored and everyone was coming up to the new couple and wishing them something.

However while she sat alone, Eduardo and his new wive, now Jewel's step mother, came to Jewel. Jewel smiled when she saw her father.

"Hi girl, meet your new mother." Eduardo said.

"Girl?" Jewel wondered. "He never called me that before." But Jewel was happy her father was talking to her.

"Nice to meet you." Jewel said to the female.

"You too." The female said somewhat cold.

"Well let's go." Eduardo said, not even bothering to say bye to Jewel.

After a few months passed by Jewel was getting less and less attention as the new queen got pregnant and laid her egg. Everyone was hoping it will be a son, much talk was made over the kingdom about it about a new prince may come. Everyone in the kingdom forgetting about Jewel.

The day came when the egg hatched and it revealed a boy, Jewel's heart completely shattered as the queen picked up her baby boy and Eduardo hugged them both.

"Come on, you are still daddy's little girl, he will never forget you." Jewel told herself.

However as time went by, the royal couple took less and less attention towards Jewel and they wanted their little prince to become king.

One day Jewel came to her father, wanting some attention from him and give some love.

Eduardo was talking to his little prince about being a king when Jewel disrupted him.

"Hey daddy, can we go horseback riding, just us two, please?" Jewel asked as sweetly as she can.

Eduardo was very upset.

"Will you leave us alone, I'm trying to talk with my son."

"But daddy, I…"

"What? Just go away." Eduardo shouted.

Jewel ran away, but not to her room, but to the stable, where she wanted to run away forever. Luckily Edward still loved her and after getting him ready, the two rode out of the castle, going as far away as possible…

Meanwhile with Ethan, he was sleeping too, and he had a bad nightmare about what would happen if he failed to succeed in certain matters.

Ethan woke up in the dreamland to find Neville standing in front of him.

"Hello Ethan." Neville said evilly.

"How is this possible, you are dead, I killed you."

"You can never kill me, you fool."

"I will again right now."

"You may, but than how can I show you what would happen if you failed to succeed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come." Neville simply said and Ethan followed him.

The two looked at the time they battled each other and it was the moment when they shot their beams of energy towards each other, Ethan won of course in real life.

However here, Neville's beam reached Ethan and he was knocked down and threw.

"Looks like you lose Ethan, goodnight forever."

And with that Neville shot lightning through Ethan's body, causing him to twist in agony and pain, Ethan was being cooked alive to death.

Finally Ethan laid down still, he was not moving or breathing, he was dead.

And at this point, Blu also finally died from blood loss from Neville sticking the sword in Blu's wing.

Neville disappeared in thin air, leaving the two dead bodies.

Ethan, up in the dreamland, was shocked and angry.

"Why are you showing me this!" He shouted at Neville, tears coming down.

"I want to show you what I wanted to do when I rule the kingdom."

And Neville made Ethan look down again to see a very dark and horrifying scene.

All over the kingdom, birds were in group chains, holding heavy stones and placing them in piles to build for numerous statue of Neville. What birds were not chained up had to slave over their fields, glowing food for Neville all day and night.

Ethan even saw Neville in a gold throne, happily drinking a glass of wine and smiling evilly, on either side of Neville, in chains were Jewel, the kids, Tomada and his family, Bosco, Marcus, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro, Eduardo, Mimi, and Mary. All of them were crying and the kids huddled to their parents.

"Mom, I miss dad and uncle Ethan." Bia cried.

"I know sweetie, but they are gone forever." Jewel cried more.

Ethan, up in his dreamland, was crying as he watched the kingdom in chaos, Neville completely destroying the peace and making everyone submit to him.

"You bastard!" Ethan shouted and turned around to kill Neville, but he was gone.

Neville was still here however and was laughing.

"See Ethan, you let everyone down, you are a failure!" Neville shouted.

"Shut up! It's not true!" Ethan shouted in return, holding his wings against his ears.

Neville just continued laughing endlessly while Ethan cried and huddled himself into a ball…

(For the sake of this short story, let's say Roberto was on a visit to the castle, well for like a future story, hint!)

Roberto, staying in a guest room, was also sleeping, where he had a nightmare of tragic romantic endings.

The annual jousting tournament held just outside king Blu's castle was taking place and many knights were attending the event. Along those was Roberto, who was quite nervous to be honest.

This was his first time attending this and he wanted to hold his romantic popularity along the ladies.

As the event started, Roberto saw his rival, who was quite popular with the ladies as well but he was also very good at fighting too. He was a scarlet macaw by the name of Felipe.

As Roberto went out to the field, ladies started crowding around him and shouting, asking him to show off his muscles, which he did. Roberto smiled until he noticed the ladies going somewhere else. There was Felipe, all in his armor as well, his smile seeming to twinkle as the ladies screamed and went to him.

As Felipe made the ladies calm down and go somewhere else, Roberto came to him.

"Felipe." Roberto said, somewhat mad.

"Oh Roberto, what's the matter, jealous the ladies like me more."

"Jealous?" Roberto said, taken back a bit. "No, I'm not jealous, the ladies still love me."

As Roberto's turn to joust came, he found out he would face Felipe himself and was glad. He would show the ladies who is tougher.

As Roberto got his armor on and prepared his lance, Blu and Jewel came to him.

"Hello, your majesties." Roberto bowed. "Do what do I own the pleasure."

"We just wanted to wish you luck and hope you win." Jewel said.

"Yes, just relax and focus on what you have to do." Blu added.

"Thank you, your majesties." Roberto bowed again and continued to prepare for the joust.

Soon Roberto was riding his horse and came to the big arena where everyone was cheering happily for the match to begin. He saw the king and queen along with the prince and princesses in a special section for them.

Roberto took a deep breath and breathed and saw Felipe on the opposite side, staring at him.

"Okay Roberto get your head in the game, you can do this." He told himself.

Soon a trumpet playes, the match beginning.

Both Felipe and Roberto lowered their helmets and held their lances up high, shields also in position. The two then started running towards each other, lances coming down, aiming towards each other.

And then it happened, the two impacted each other, Roberto's lance however just deflected off Felipe's shield while Felipe's lance went straight on in Roberto's shield, knocking him down to the ground.

Everyone who was fans of Felipe cheered and all the ladies screamed and just surrounded him and wanted to hug and kiss him, while Roberto remained on the ground, not believing what just happened.

Blu and Jewel along with their kids went to Roberto, who was crying.

"Roberto, you okay." Jewel asked.

"No, I lost everything!" Roberto shouted as he, like Ethan in his nightmare, just huddled up in a ball and cried his eyes out, his romantic popularity gone for good…

And so the nightmares continued for these three birds, as their minds tortured them with evil, twisted things.

However a mysterious bird existing only in dreams would come to the aid of the ones with the nightmares. A bird that has been watching the nightmares unfold and put a plan of action to ease their minds. A bird that was called the Princess of the Night.


	26. Nightmares Part 2: Princess Luna

**Okay guys, my mood is still the same, feel like I am nothing and no need for me to live.**

 **However I have decided to try to reopen myself to my friends (you guys) very soon.**

 **Anyway, let's get back.**

* * *

Nightmares Part 2: Princess Luna

* * *

As Jewel, Ethan, and Roberto suffered in their nightmares, a mysterious bird existing only in dreams decided it was time to reveal herself to those being tortured.

"Enough!" The bird shouted.

At once, Jewel found herself no longer running away, Ethan no longer crying and being laughed at by Neville and Roberto no longer on the ground and staring at Felipe and all the ladies away from him.

The three found themselves next to each other, standing on nothing, they were flowing in the night air.

"What is going on?" Jewel asked.

"What is going on, my queen, is that you three are having nightmares." A voice said.

The "voice" soon revealed that it was a very dark blue colored female bird, she had the symbol of the moon on her belly and her wings seemed to wave free.

"And who are you?" Ethan asked, he was actually dumbstruck by her beauty.

"Well my official name is the Princes of the Night, but you may call me Luna, I am here to get rid of the darkness that haunts you and to fix your dreams."

Jewel, Ethan, and Roberto gave each other looks as they were really confused.

"Why don't we start with you, my queen?" Luna asked.

"Why not." Jewel said and came up.

When Jewel was besides her, Luna spoke.

"You are afraid that your father would have married another lady and gave birth to a son, am I correct?"

"Yes, it is." Jewel answered in surprise. "Why?"

"Let's have a look." Luna replied.

The two walked, leaving behind Ethan and Roberto. They soon came to a very dreamy landscape. Jewel saw a bird that looked like her, the bird's back turned to her.

"Crystal, your daughter is here." Luna spoke.

"Why hello, my precious Jewel." Crystal spoke.

"Mom?" Jewel was surprised, it was her mother. "You are dead."

Crystal laughed. "I still exist in your dreams sweetie, no matter what I am here in your mind."

Jewel came up and hugged her mother, Crystal just returned it and both of them cried.

"There is something else my queens." Luna spoke.

"Hello my ladies." Eduardo spoke deeply as he came up.

"Dad?" Jewel said, even more surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought him here to assure you, my queen." Luna spoke.

Eduardo and Crystal then hugged.

"Sweetie, I have to tell you, your mother is the world to me and when she died, I just could not bring myself to remarry. I was told to do it, but I would never betray you and your mother, that's why I never remarried. If Blu never came, I would have passed my crown to you."

"I don't think I would make a good ruler, I mean to rule a whole kingdom, I…"

However Crystal came up and silenced her by closing her beak.

"My Jewel, you would make a great queen and you are, you are strong and loyal to your subjects, I say you are doing a better job than me."

"Thank you mother."

"I see this family reunion is going well, well I have to go fix another nightmare." Luna bowed and left.

Luna returned to Ethan and Roberto who were waiting.

"Alright the one called Ethan, step up." Luna spoke.

Ethan went up and came next to Luna.

"You are afraid of what might have happened if you failed to defeat the one called Neville, right?

"Yes." Ethan replied.

"And yet you succeeded in defeating him, thereby preventing chaos from ruling the kingdom, I am here to show you how good life is because of you."

And Ethan and Luna walked to a place that showed the kingdom from the sky.

There was peace everywhere, birds were farming as they normally do, no bird was building giant statues of Neville and plus everyone was just having their normal, happy lives, the lives they lived under king Blu.

"It's what it is now." Ethan said, rather confused.

"Exactly." Luna spoke. "Wait there is more." And Luna transformed the scene to one of the castle.

Ethan was in a room, practicing his magic, he was trying to make a potion when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Ethan said, but no one answered, however the heard something.

"Strange." He thought and went to the door and opened it, he found no one.

"Must be hearing things." Ethan said.

However three little majesties were hiding behind the door and as soon as Ethan opened the door, they jumped up and birdpiled on Ethan.

"Hi uncle Ethan!" Bia, Carla, and Tiago shouted as they pinned him down.

"Alright my little majesties that is enough." Ethan sighed and with his magic he lifted them off him.

"Always laugh when I see that." Blu said, with a smile, he was right behind the kids when they birdpiled on him. Jewel and Mary with him.

"Alright kids, you had enough fun with uncle Ethan." Jewel said and the three kids came to her.

"So what are you all doing here?" Ethan asked.

"Well, my son, we know you are quite busy, so we decided to bring you some lunch and we can eat together as a family." Mary spoke and at that signal royal guards came in and brought in some food. After they set it down, they bowed and left.

"Well this is nice, I could sure use a break." Ethan said happily and he sat down with his family and enjoyed a nice lunch.

Back up in the dreamland, Ethan smiled.

"This is wonderful." Ethan cried happily.

"Ethan, you had a difficult past and you fear you will cause misery and pain, but look to the future and see what wonders await you. Luna spoke and paused before continuing.

"Now continue to enjoy the happiness, there is one more I have to help." Luna finished to Ethan and went to help Roberto.

"Roberto." Luna spoke and Roberto came up.

"You are afraid that you will lose your popularity with the ladies in jousting, right?"

"Yes."

"Come." Luna spoke and the two walked to another spot in the sky and Roberto looked down to see his future, like Ethan's.

There he was in his house, all alone and sitting down, he looked sad.

"Wait this is not a good vision." Roberto interrupted.

Luna smiled. "Keep looking."

Roberto looked down and saw the door to his house open and in ran several children followed by an adult female macaw.

"Hey daddy." The children all said as they ran into his open wings. "We missed you."

"I did too, my little flock, had a good day at school?" Roberto asked.

"Yes we did." They all said.

"I was not gone for too long right?" Roberto's wife asked.

"I almost cried you would never return." Roberto spoke and gave her a loving kiss.

Soon the family sat together for dinner and prayed.

"Dear god, thank you for blessing me with a wonderful family and this meal, we love you." Roberto spoke and then they all went on eating.

After the meal, when it was still light enough, the family went out and the kids ran around and was chasing fireflies as they wanted to see the beautiful light they gave off.

Roberto and his wife sat next to each other, Roberto's wing over her and his wife leaning into him as they watched their children run around.

"I love you so much." Roberto spoke.

"Love you too." His wife returned.

Up in the dreamland, Roberto smiled.

"This is wonderful, I get my own little flock of birds and a wife." Roberto said happily.

"There are many birds Roberto, you just need time and patience. Even if most ladies don't like you, there is always that special someone you will find in the future. Now enjoy seeing your future, I must go."

And with her job done, Luna left, for the three birds to enjoy their pleasant dreams.

In the morning, Jewel, Ethan, and Roberto woke up and decided to go see each other about last night. They were walking, looking down, when they literally bumped into each other.

Jewel spoke first as she got up from the floor.

"Did you boys have a strange dream last night?"

"Yes I have." Both Ethan and Roberto answered at the same time.

"I dreamt that I left the castle forever, because of a newborn prince and my father hating me, but then this bird named Luna showed me my mother and father together and still in love, my parents reassuring me they would never leave me." Jewel explained about last night.

"I dreamt about what would happen if I failed to kill Neville and what the kingdom will look like under his rule. But then Luna came and showed me how good life was for the kingdom and me." Ethan explained his.

Roberto was the last.

"I dreamt about losing in the jousting tournament and all the ladies left me for the knight who beat me. But then Luna came and showed me in marriage and having kids." He explained.

"This is very weird." Jewel said, rubbing her head. "Well at least it all ended happily for us." She finished and with that the three went to continue their normal daily routine.

Meanwhile up in the sky, close to where the moon was, sat Luna. She smiled as she looked down at the three birds she helped last night. Satisfied with the results of her work, she prepared herself to help more birds struck in their nightmares elsewhere.

The End.


	27. New Prince Part 1: Circus Wizard

**Hey everyone!**

 **I am finally back with this! Sorry!**

 **Anyway, in this short story, will introduce Florafionpetals' OC, Diaglo! And also check out her first Rio story called "Rio 2: Back to Rio", it's very good!**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

New Prince Part 1: Circus Wizard

* * *

Yet another calm, peaceful day in the castle was under way, birds were doing what they usually do and well…

"Mom, dad!" Three excited, little voices rang out to their father and mother, who were discussing any problems or progress in the kingdom with advisers.

Blu and Jewel paused the meeting to see their little majesties running to them, all smiles, clearly they were happy about something.

"What is it, my little majesties?" Jewel asked.

Bia, Carla, Tiago finally stopped to catch their breaths and calm down.

"Will you gentlebirds excuse us?" Blu requested of the advisers.

"Yes, your majesty." The advisers replied and bowed and walked out of the throne room.

"Alright, why are you kids so happy?" Blu asked, trying to hide his little annoyance from stopping his important meeting.

"The Circus Chickens are nearby!" Tiago explained happily.

"What?" Blu asked, confused.

"I know them, when I was little, my dad and mom used to take me and I loved them." Jewel intervened.

Blu was about to say something when Ethan came running in, out of breath.

"Brother, I mean, your majesty, I have to tell…" however Ethan stopped when he saw the three kids. "Did you little majesties already tell him?" Ethan sighed.

Bia, Carla, and Tiago giggled because they beat uncle Ethan to their father in telling him about the circus. Ethan facewinged himself, sighing more.

"You know about them too?" Blu asked.

"Of course, my brother, I heard they have a young wizard in their group, I never got the chance to go see for myself, but I do now!" Ethan shouted excitedly.

"Well I guess a nice little trip would not hurt and I guess it will be fun." Blu said. "Alright, let's go."

After gathering a whole party of people, which included Tomada and his family, Marcus and Stella, Bosco, Eduardo, and Mary, the group rode to the place of the circus.

When they got there, they were impressed with the circus, performers were doing their own stunts and tricks outside on a field, next to a large tent, where the main show would happen.

The group rode down and left their horses a short distance away and walked to the circus where, when they got there, everyone noticed the royal family and grasped in shock, even the performers stopped their acts. Everyone bowed and Blu, as always, blushed in embarrassment from the attention.

"Okay everyone, you can go back to your enjoyment." Blu ordered.

Every bird bowing than got back up and continued to enjoy the performers.

"Man I wish one day, birds would not notice me." Blu said under his breath, but loud enough for Jewel, standing next to him, to hear him.

"Blu, you're the king." Jewel smiled and kissed Blu on the cheek. "Now let's enjoy ourselves."

And so the group separated to see their preferences of performers. Blu, Jewel, Ethan, and the kids went to find that young wizard Ethan was talking about. They had some trouble, so they stopped by another performer to ask him.

"Excuse me." Jewel asked the performer. "Where can we find this young wizard?"

"Does this young one happen to be a blue macaw, my queen?" The performer replied.

"Well we don't know, I guess that is the one we are looking for."

"Let me take you to him, your majesties." The performer bowed and lead the way.

The performer stopped by a young blue macaw chick. He looked similar to Tiago, but a bit smaller in body size and had more scruffy feathers, he was more a darker shade of blue as well as amber eyes, hopefully his eyes did not look well. The reason was that his eyesight was not good, he also had a wooden peg attached to the stump of his right leg, clearly he lost his leg from something.

The young chick continued his magical acts, who was currently making objects appear and reappear. However, he did not have a very big crowd, but he could not tell as he was blind. The royal family could not understand why, this young one was very good, even Blu was impressed.

The performer who lead the family to the wizard spoke in his ear.

"Diaglo, the royal family is here." He whispered in the chick's ear.

"Really?" He replied, surprised.

"Let me help you up."

And the performer helped the chick up and they walked to the family, there the performer helped Diaglo bow.

"Your majesties, I am very honored you came here to see me. I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Please the honor is all mine, you are very good." Blu replied.

"You were just great!" Ethan intervened, he wished he can make this little one his student and maybe they can share magical knowledge.

"Easy there brother." Blu said to Ethan, who was jumpy and excited.

"And I am Bia, and this is my brother Tiago and my sister Carla." Bia said.

"Pleasure to meet you, my prince and princesses, mind if I kiss your princesses' wings?" Diaglo said, somewhat nervously.

"Sure." Bia replied and stuck her wing, to which Diaglo bowed again and gave a soft kiss on Bia's wing, Bia blushing heavily by this.

"Pass for me." Carla replied.

"Well I hope you all enjoy the main show, I am going to attempt a new, very hard trick. Now if you may excuse me I like to go back to performing, your majesties." Diaglo bowed again.

"Please do so." Blu replied and smiled.

And the family went to enjoy more performers. Jewel, for some reason, did not have a good feeling about something. Diaglo looked like he went through a lot in his life, being bling and physically and as a young chick still was difficult. Her being a mother told her this.

Blu noticed Jewel's look and placed his wing on her chin.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" Blu asked.

"It's Diaglo, you saw him, I can tell he went through a lot and look at him. Is this really a good place for a little chick?"

"Well he seemed happy. Look maybe it's good for him to do this, birds need something to overcome their difficulties, I'm sure he is fine." Blu gave a reassuring smile.

Suddenly a trumpet played, announcing the start of the main show, to which every visitor went to the big tent.

"If something happens to him, I promise I will step up and help him." Blu said to Jewel.

However Jewel was still unsure and worried of what might happen to that poor little chick, should something wrong happen with his trick.


	28. New Prince Part 2: A Deadly Trick

**Hey guys!**

 **Good news! Cyan the hot wing is back on the archive! Yay!**

 **And more good news! Check the review section on "A Medieval Tale"! No you did not just pass out! Believe it or not, but your favorite snow owl, Alex the Owl, might soon appear on here! Excited now?**

 **Anyway, let's get back to the story!**

* * *

New Prince Part 2: A Deadly Trick

* * *

Blu and the group made their way along with everyone into the big tent to watch the main show, everyone was very happy and excited for this. The chickens regulating the crowd saw the royal family and his entourage, they came to them and bowed.

"Your majesties." They bowed. "What an honor this is, please let us take you to a special section."

"Please there is really no need to do that, any place is fine." Blu replied.

"Even so, we want your majesties to be comfortable." One of the chickens replied.

"Very well, led the way."

And the chickens guided the family and the entourage to the most comfortable seats there were.

"If this is not to your majesties's likeness, we are sorry."

"No, it's quite alright, thank you." Blu replied.

The chickens bowed and left to attend to other duties.

"Oh boy, I can't wait!" Tiago shouted.

"Easily Tiago, the show will start soon." Jewel calmed down her prince, however Diaglo still reminded in her mind. "Blu?" She turned to her husband.

"Yes?"

"I am still worried about Diaglo, I think we should stop his act before it happens, he could get hurt or worse…"

"Hey I said I would step up and help him, didn't I?" Blu said softly and looked at Jewel's face. "You know I always like to help others and I promised."

"Alright, I believe you." Jewel replied and at that moment she said that, the inside got dark and the show started.

The show was amazing.

There were hens doing acrobatic tricks, Roosters were doing other stunts like jumping through hoops of fire, tightrope balancing, and high diving. However while most of Blu's group enjoyed the act, the royal family themselves really wanted to see Diaglo's act and while most of the family was excited for it, Jewel still had this bad feeling in her head that something will happen.

When the performers were done, the circus master stood in the center of the circus ground and made an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlebirds, we now have a very special and new trick from our young blue macaw wizard, may I present Diaglo. He will be staying underwater longer than any other bird can and find the secret way out!"

Every bird clapped, well except for Blu and Jewel. Jewel turned to look at Blu, who turned to look at her. They did not say anything because they knew what the other was thinking. They turned around again to watch the circus ground as Diaglo came out, followed by a glass tub, full of water and two chickens that were carrying the cover to the tub.

"Thank you everyone." Diaglo shouted out and gave a bow to the audience before turning around to go into the tub of water.

Jewel wanted to close her eyes and avoid seeing a tragedy, however she needed to see it. Blu saw her shaking a lot and put his wing on her.

"It's going to be fine." He reassured her.

Diaglo took a deep breath and dived into the water, making sure to go below and to have his whole body into the water. The two chickens with the cover then put it on tightly and locked the cover to the tub, making sure Diaglo could not come out that way.

Diaglo swam around a little and held onto his breath, smiling at the crowd as the minutes went by. After several minutes of this, Diaglo started to look for the secret exit.

"Well everyone, looks like it's time for Diaglo to find that exit, let's cheer him on." The circus master shouted and everyone started cheering for Diaglo.

However this challenge provided much too difficult for the little blue macaw as he looked around, not finding it as he had poor eyesight and the fact that he stayed in the water for a long time meant he was starting to become weak from the cold and the pressure around him.

As Diaglo struggled, all of a sudden he choked and swallowed water, he felt his lungs burst and he started falling to the bottom of the tub, becoming unconscious.

Jewel gasped as she saw Diaglo and had a pale face on, Blu was also watching and decided it was time for action.

"Bosco, Stella, do you have your bow and arrows?" Blu said to the two.

"We always do, your majesty." The two replied.

"Good, fire at that tub."

The two were confused at the order, they were worried they would hit the chick.

"Are you sure, your majesty?" Stella asked.

"Do it!" Blu shouted to which Bosco and Stella took out their bows and each of them fired an arrow. The arrows broke the glass and the water slipped everywhere, along the now watery floor was Diaglo, who was lying down and not moving.

"Marcus, Tomada, with me!" Blu shouted.

"Yes, your majesty." The two replied and went with Blu.

By now everyone was panicking and fled from the tent, thinking they were under attack. The three made their way through the running crowd to Diaglo, finding it difficult, but made their way.

Marcus and Tomada stood guard, holding back the displeased performers while Blu quickly tried resuscitating Diaglo.

"Come on Diaglo, breath." Blu shouted as he worked on Diaglo, it took some time, but Diaglo pretty soon coughed out some water and opened his eyes.

"Your majesty." Diaglo said weakly.

"Thank god, you're okay." Blu cried as he let out a tear.

At this point the circus master stepped up and demanded to speak with Blu.

"Your majesty, I would like to know the meaning of this." The master said, a bit angry at the chaos that happened.

Blu was about to say something when…

"I will take care of this!" A female voice boomed, which revealed to be Jewel. She stepped to the master with an extremely angry face.

"How dare you let a child perform such a dangerous trick! Did you even think that he could die doing it!"

"My queen, he agreed to it and besides it is good for the show."

Jewel's rage fully erupted, she quickly had her talons around the master's throat.

"Is that all you care about! Business!" She shouted.

"Jewel that is enough!" Blu shouted and pulled her off the master, who was completely scared.

"Look, either you let the chick go or I will order your imprisonment and the end of the circus chickens."

"Fine, that little blue macaw can go wherever he wishes." The master replied in defeat.

"Good, now if you may excuse us, we have to prepare for our journey back to the castle and we are taking Diaglo with us." Blu said to the master. "Marcus, Tomada, pick him up and let's go." Blu ordered.

Marcus and Tomada picked up Diaglo, who was still weak and unconscious. When everyone was set to go, they made their way back to the castle to nurse Diaglo back to good health.


	29. New Prince Part 3: New Family

**Well guys, took a test today. Do you know the cure from taking it?**

 **It's FF writing of course!**

 **Also, again, I hope you guys are wishing for Skyler the Elf Owl to get better as she is staying in the hospital!**

 **Let's get back to it!**

* * *

New Prince Part 3: New Family

Diaglo slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. He was in a bed, with the covers tightly wrapped around him, his head laying down on soft pillows. A fire was lit in a small fireplace near the bed, keeping him toasty and warm.

"Where am I?" He said softly, really confused at where he was.

"Why you are at the castle, my little one." A female voice spoke.

The "voice" came up and sat down on the bed, smiling and putting her wing on Diaglo's head.

"Is that you, my queen?" Diaglo asked, still feeling sick from that awful day.

"Yes, it is." Jewel replied. "I am so glad you are awake, you were out for a few days and we brought you here and kept you warm. I will be back."

And Jewel left while Diaglo thought about what happened, he last remembered his body shutting down from being in the water and then suddenly he felt himself being freed from that watery prison. He then remembered seeing the king looking down at him with tears.

"That really happened?" He asked himself, while still laying down with the covers over him. To be honest, Diaglo really enjoyed the warmth he felt from being tucked in the bed and seeing the fireplace alive, made him feel relaxed and happy.

A few minutes later, the door opened and in walked the royal family, all with faces of relief as they saw Diaglo feeling much better.

"Your majesty." Diaglo said and tried getting up, but Blu stopped him.

"No, it's okay, stay, you need the warmth still." Blu replied, holding up his wing for Diaglo to stay put. "How are you feeling?"

"To be honest, your majesty, I feel very comfortable and warm, thank you for your hospitality."

"Oh it's nothing, I am glad you are feeling much better now." Then Blu felt he needed to ask an important question, but some part of him took him it would be rude, but he really needed to know.

"Diaglo, I have to know. How did you end up in a circus and why are you not with your parents?" Blu asked, feeling horrible for asking.

"It's something I rarely talk about, but I will tell you." Diaglo hung his head low.

"Please go on." Blu said as he sat down next to Jewel besides the bed and held onto her. Ethan, Bia, Carla, and Tiago were also there and got their full attention on Diaglo.

"It all started a few years ago, when I was still just a few weeks old…"

Diaglo, with his parents Andrio and Lilac, were taking a relaxing horseback ride through the quiet and peaceful forest. Young, newborn Diaglo was resting peacefully in Lilac's wings. She smiled down at her little son and Andrio looked too, also smiling.

"Such a little angel." Lilac said softly and rocked her child to sleep and gave him a kiss on the head.

"He is." Andrio replied.

Diaglo yawned and pressed his body against the warm belly feathers of his mother, smiling in his sleep.

The family was still riding when all of a sudden a black cockatoo on horseback cut in front of them, sword out and pointing to the family.

"Give me the child!" He yelled.

"Run!" Andrio yelled and the family rode away as fast as they could.

However Andrio stopped after a short distance, the cockatoo still following them.

"Lilac go! I will stall him."

"But…"

"Just go!" Andrio shouted and Lilac kept on riding, with tears in her eyes.

Eventually she forced herself to stop and turn around to look at Andrio, what she saw shocked her to the bone. The cockatoo stabbed Andrio with his sword and Andrio feel down, motionless.

Lilac cried and continued on her way, however in her haste while escaping, Diaglo fell off and when he hit the ground, he woke up.

"Mom!" He shouted out, Lilac turning around once more and saw Diaglo and the cockatoo standing over him.

"Please don't hurt me." Diaglo cried.

"Hurt you? No it will be much worse than that." The cockatoo laughed and he put his talons on Diaglo's eyes, ruining his vision and then the most terrible, he cut his leg off with his sword. Diaglo felt himself becoming weak and blood leaked from his now cut off leg.

The cockatoo was about to completely kill Diaglo, however Lilac came up and knocked down the cockatoo with all her weight, the two then engaged in a fight. However Lilac managed to get out some words.

"Diaglo run! Now!"

"But mom." The little chick cried.

"You can do it son, I love you." Was the last words Diaglo heard from his mom before running off as fast as he could. Luckily, the cockatoo lost sight of Diaglo as soon as he killed Lilac.

"No!" The cockatoo shouted with Lilac dead at his talons.

As the days passed Diaglo was taken in by a family, who treated his leg and gave him a peg to replace the gone leg. As soon as Diaglo learned to walk with it, he decided to go out and go out by himself in the kingdom and even thought he was physically challenged and had weak eyesight, he did not let that deter him from going on with his life. Diaglo even discovered that he possessed magic that he did not know he had when with his parents.

Eventually Diaglo stumbled across the circus chickens, and after Diaglo showed them his new magical abilities, the chickens decided to recruit him into their group. Diaglo, after some thought, decided to join and since spent his life doing magic and comedic acts for the circus.

"And well came the day I met your majesties." Diaglo finished taking his life story to the royal family.

"Well that was heart saddening." Jewel replied, tears streaming down her face.

"Well, your majesties, as soon as I feel better, I would like to go out and leave you."

"Why, what will you do?" Blu asked.

"I don't know, I want to find my purpose in life."

Blu suddenly smiled.

"Well you can forget about leaving anytime soon."

"What do you mean, your majesty?" Diaglo asked, confused.

"I am saying that you are welcome into this family, no way am I letting you go out alone into the kingdom."

Diaglo was speechless at this. "Your majesty, I don't know what to say, thank you." He said slowly.

"You're welcome."

"Yay!" Bia yelled out. "We have a new brother!" And she hugged Diaglo tightly, him blushing heavily from this.

In the time that followed, Diaglo's life changed completely.

He was adopted by the royal family and he was made a prince of the family. He had eyeglasses specially made for him so that he can see well. Bia became more than a sibling to him, he was her best friend, they both shared their love of learning and reading books. Carla and Tiago also loved Diaglo, Carla loved how Diaglo had an extremely good singing voice and Tiago wanted Diaglo to teach him how to do his magic.

Even the adults in the family loved him like he was their own. Ethan enjoyed teaching Diaglo about magic and also learning from him as well. Finally Ethan had a nephew he actually liked (no offense Tiago!). Blu and Jewel loved him as much as they did to their own birth children and treated him with as much love as a parent can.

As for Diaglo himself, he had his own prince clothes as well as his own little crown on top of his head. He enjoyed his new family and the wonders of the castle, learning many new things and spending family time that he never got as a child.

Not too bad for a disabled and blind chick who had a tough life to begin with and now he was a prince and part of the royal family, enjoying his many years to follow.

The End.


	30. A Father's Tale Part 1: Missing

**Hey guys!**

 **If you have not heard already, Skyler the Elf Owl is going to be okay!**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

A Father's Tale Part 1: Missing

* * *

Blu had everything a king can have. A kingdom, a lovely queen, kids, a brother, father in law, mother, and many friends, however there was something or someone missing…

Blu woke up one morning and got up from bed, however he just sat on the edge, wings on his head, sighing. He had a dream last night, a terrible one, about his past.

Jewel saw Blu and got up as well. She placed her wings on his shoulders and came from behind and gave Blu a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything wrong honey?" She asked sweetly.

"Well I had a terrible dream last night about my father, I miss him so much. I wish he was here to see me, not only as a king, but I wanted him to be a grandfather, he would have been a good one too." And Blu sighed again.

Jewel wanted for Blu to be happy, so she had an idea.

"Hey Blu, how about we take a family trip to your dad's grave. Diaglo still does not know that your father is not alive."

"I guess so, it will help clear my head."

And so the family got set to go and when they were ready along with Tomada, Bosco, Marcus, and Stella, they set out, however…

"Wait dad!" Tomada Junior shouted. "Can I go with you?"

"I don't know son."

"Please I want to see Frost, mom says it's okay."

"Alright, let's go."

Tomada Junior was happy as he would get to see his friend after awhile.

After a trip of two days, the group finally arrived at Blu's hometown, where it was still intact from the time they had to rebuild the town from the fire.

"Home sweet home." Blu said softly to himself.

After stopping to rest for a bit, the group continued to Blu's old home. Blu sighing more as he looked at it, memories coming back to him. Diaglo saw his step father's look and went up to him.

"Dad, are you okay?" Diaglo asked.

"I'm okay son, listen do you wonder why you don't see your step grandfather."

"I thought he lived somewhere else and we just didn't get the chance to see him."

"Well that is not true." Blu replied, becoming sad. "Tomada, you and the rest stay here, this is a family moment."

"Yes, your majesty." Tomada replied and bowed and stayed.

The family then walked across a field and stopped at the edge of the forest, there sat David's grave under the tree.

"There is your step grandfather Diaglo." Blu said as he let out tears and kneed down and wiped the dust off the grave.

"Hi dad, it's been awhile, I have so much in my life and I am mostly happy, but it still is not the same without you, I miss you every day and wonder how heaven is treating you. Plus, I have a new son, which means you have another grandchild. I wish you could be here for them, you would have done such a great job."

Blu paused for a moment before continuing.

"I love you dad." And a tear dropped from Blu's face, spilling on the grave.

Blu then felt a tiny wing hug him, he looked down to find Diaglo smiling at him.

"Dad you still have us right? And we are with you." He said cheerfully.

And Jewel, Ethan, Mary, Bia, Carla, and Tiago came up and and the family came together in a big hug.

"Thanks everyone!" Blu said and cried more. "I really need this. Let's go."

And Blu looked at his father's grave once more and the family made their way back to their horses. However Blu still wanted to go to one more place before going back home.

"Actually let's go visit Ralph, I need to have a talk with him." Blu said and he guided Sally in the direction. The rest of the group was confused, but just followed Blu.

The soldiers in the guard towers were surprised to see the royal family and they ran to get Ralph, who was yet again, sharpening his combat skills.

"Sir." A Blue and Gold macaw soldier saluted. "The royal family is here."

"What? Really?"

"Yes sir."

"I wish I was not so sweaty." And Ralph ran to the gate where Blu and the rest arrived.

"Your majesties." Ralph bowed along with all the other soldiers. "What can I help you with?"

Blu got down off Sally and came to Ralph and spoke so that only Ralph could hear.

"I need to talk with you alone, it's about my father. Should we go outside, maybe the edge of the forest, just us two."

"Of course, your majesty." Ralph replied.

"Good." And Blu turned to his group.

"Well me and Ralph are going to be alone to talk about important matters, are you all going to be okay here?"

Jewel came up and kissed Blu on the cheek. "We will, go have your little talk." Deep down she knew what it was about, but decided not to tell.

As soon as Ralph got his horse, the two rode to the edge of the forest, where they dismounted and sat under a tree next to each other.

"So what it it, your majesty?" Ralph asked.

"Please Ralph, we are alone, you can call me Blu, like old times. I have to ask you something important, it's about my father."

"Yes, Blu." Ralph replied.

Blu took a deep breath. "I really need to know the story of when he went out on that mission to kill that dragon bird, but he ended up dying. And I know you were one of the soldiers who went out with him."

Ralph sighed.

He did go with David on that mission. He was just a young lieutenant still when he called to help lead the small force with David.

"It's a mission I never talked about, but I will never forget it, alright here it goes…"

And Ralph started to tell the tale of many years ago of David's death from the dragon bird.


	31. A Father's Tale Part 2: The Story

**Well guys, nothing to say really, so how about we just go on, yes?**

 **Okay!**

* * *

A Father's Tale Part 2: The Story

* * *

David has just finished saying bye to Blu and mounted his horse and the small force of 500 soldiers and knights left the castle. The day was after the day Blu was officially knighted by King Eduardo.

David had a sad look on his face as he got on. His assistant commander, a young blue macaw lieutenant named Ralph came up to him.

"Everything alright sir?" Ralph asked.

"Yes Ralph, let's go, the sooner we get this done, the better."

Ralph was called to the castle to become the assistant commander and as well as taking one hundred soldiers with him. He was more than happy to do so because he knew David and his family quite well. Ralph, sometimes, when he was free, would go horseback riding with Blu or have an archery contest with him. The two became great friends, almost like brothers, in fact.

Ralph could see Blu as he left the castle, he was clearly sad, as he knew it might be the last time he would see his father. Ralph promised himself he would do everything he could to help David win and bring him back to Blu in one piece.

After a trip of nearly a week to the edge of the kingdom, the dragon's keep stood there, all dark and evil. David was the first to come up over the hill and stared down at the keep. Ralph rode up to him for orders.

"Sir, orders?" Ralph bowed.

"It's been a long journey, we rest tonight and we go tomorrow." David said, his head hung low, not taking his eye off the darkness down below.

After Ralph shouted out the orders to everyone, he started going to set up his own tent when David stopped him.

"Ralph, a few minutes please."

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

David sighed before continuing. "I need you to tell Blu that I love him and his mother. That I'm sorry I did not keep my promise of coming back home, if I should perish."

Ralph actually shed out a tear as this was completely heartbreaking to hear from David.

"Promise me." David turned to look directly at Ralph's face.

"I promise sir." Ralph replied, wiping away a tear.

"Good, now go rest up, we all need to be fresh in the morning, I will go soon, I need to be alone."

And Ralph went to go set up for the night, however he turned around to look at David one last time. David took off his helmet, sword, and shield and placed them on the ground beside him and kneed down and put his wings together in prayer.

And so all the knights and soldiers slept during the calm, peaceful night. However that was only the calm before the storm that will happen tomorrow.

The morning came and everyone got up and ate their breakfast. After that they all suited up and sharped their weapons, preparing for the fight. David again prayed for not only for him, but for everyone. He was still praying when Ralph came to him, not bothering David as he prayed. When he finished Ralph came up and bowed.

"Sir, everyone is ready." Ralph reported.

"Very good Ralph, just give me a few minutes."

"Yes sir." And Ralph left to check any final things.

When David came out of his tent, he looked at everyone. David tried to have the most encouraging face he could and simply said.

"Alright, let's hope we all can get this done and go home."

The soldiers and knights marched to the keep and crossed the narrow pathway without incident, much like Blu, when he had to go, years later when he went for Princess Jewel.

The group got to the gate and some of the soldiers opened them to reveal the long, dark hallway.

"Okay let's go everyone, the dragon should be in a large, open arena like area. Everyone stay focused and we will be fine." David encouraged everyone.

Soon the group came to the arena, no dragon in sight.

"Something is wrong sir." Ralph said, worried, as he stared at the emptiness.

All the soldiers looked around, wondering if maybe this was the wrong place, however…

Suddenly fire engulfed the back of the group, burning many soldiers alive to the death and those near the inferno, fell, surprised at this sudden attack. A huge, white dragon/cockatoo landed, smiling evilly.

"Well, well, such pathetic action and by so few soldiers, this will be fun." The dragon said and started burning soldiers alive while holding others who attacked him with his huge talons and snapping their necks if they were twigs.

Ralph, David and any remaining knights and soldiers took cover behind any place they could find, the whole small force were separated from each other and Ralph along with several other soldiers were together, deciding what to do.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" One of the soldiers asked.

Ralph had to make a quick decision.

"We are attacking, but we are going to do it quietly, follow me."

Ralph could see the dragon was being distracted, so he quietly led the few soldiers with him as close as they could. However the dragon just finished off a small group when he saw Ralph and his group just in time.

"Oh no." Ralph froze, but quickly shouted. "Run!"

However the soldiers with him suffered a killing blow from the dragon as he stabbed them with his huge talons, Ralph just managed to avoid them, but still had a terrible wound on his left wing as he ran, he was thrown and landed very close to David, who had several other knights with him.

David quickly ran and held onto Ralph.

"Come on Ralph!" David shouted as he grabbed him and laid Ralph down under cover.

Once they were there, Ralph sighed and spoke to David.

"Sir, we can't win, we have to get out of here." Ralph said while one of the knights covered his wound.

David thought about it and had a sad look on his face as he said the thing Ralph dreaded to hear.

"Ralph, you get as many soldiers as you can and make a run for the camp, me and the rest of the knights will distract him."

"But sir…"

"Ralph that is an order!" David shouted, but then lowered his voice. "Remember what I told you." And David took out his sword and climbed over the edge of the cover, the rest of the knights with him, following him to their deaths.

Ralph got up and quickly went to work, sometimes coming under the dragon's fire breath and got as many men as he could. Less than 100 soldiers were still alive from the 500 that came here. As the soldiers ran as fast as they could with Ralph shouting to move, the knights continued the fight. As the last soldiers escaped, Ralph looked one more time, what he saw shocked him.

The dragon held onto David, the last knight still alive. The beast laughed and like all the other birds he killed, he snapped David's neck and he let David fall to the stone floor, dead.

Ralph let out a tear and ran with the remaining soldiers.

Later, during the night, when the dragon was asleep, Ralph, along with several brave volunteers decided to get David's body. Ralph wanted to at least let David be buried with honor next to his home and not rotting on a stone floor.

As they came and Ralph looked down at David's face, he cried. He failed, not only to kill the dragon, but let his friend's father die a terrible death.

"Don't worry sir, I am bringing you home." Ralph whispered and ordered the soldiers with him to pick up David's body.

In the days that followed, Ralph and the rest of the group, along with David's body, got back to the castle, where the body was prepared for the trip to Blu's home.

Ralph, however, felt that he could not keep his promise of telling Blu and his mother about David, he did not want to face Blu about it and kept it to himself all this time, until…

"Wow, so that's what happened?" Blu asked in the present time.

"Yes, I'm sorry Blu I should have faced and told you, I was just too ashamed to do so. If your majesty seeks to punish me, than you can."

"No Ralph, I will not punish you. I am, in fact, very thankful you told me this, it's not easy to talk about something like this. I am happy my father died with honor and that you brought him back here."

Blu paused before continuing.

"Let's go back."

"Yes Blu." Ralph bowed and the two got on their horses and rode back to the fort.

And so Blu finally knew the story of the last days of his father, how he died protecting others at the cost of his own life. Blu was sad that his father was gone and died terribly, but he was also happy that his father was thinking of him and his mother in his final moments.

"I love you dad." Blu whispered to himself as he rode back to his family.

The End.


	32. King Ethan

**Hey guys! Two things to say before we go to the next chapter!**

 **First, make sure that you check out Florafionpetals' stories, they are pretty good!**

 **And next, me and Skyler the Elf Owl are doing a roleplay and she is the one that is going to post it, so check that out when it comes out!**

 **Let's get back to it!**

* * *

King Ethan

* * *

Blu was in bed, sneezing, coughing, and shivering. He got sick from the constant stress from his royal duties as well as eating some food gone bad. Sorrel was tending to Blu while his whole family was outside, worrying about him.

Sorrel eventually came out after treating Blu with a healing spell.

"How is he Sorrel?" Jewel asked, a worried face on.

"His majesty is going to be okay, he just needs to rest and stay in bed for a week." Sorrel reported.

"Poor daddy." Diaglo frowned. "I wish he was well now."

"Me too sweetie." Jewel said and hugged her youngest son.

"So who is going to lead the kingdom in Blu's absence?" Ethan asked.

"Well…" Eduardo began.

"Yes dad?" Jewel replied with an eye raised.

"Well the law states that if the king is unable to lead, than the queen or oldest son gets the job until the king is well again.

"Yes!" Tiago jumped up. "I get to be king!"

"Hold on, my little majesty." Eduardo replied. "If the king has a brother, then that person gets the job, which means…"

"Me?" Ethan said, surprised. "No, not me, I can't do it."

"You have to do it Ethan." Eduardo replied. "The royal law states that you have to."

"Come on uncle Ethan, how bad can it be?" Bia asked, a smile on her face.

"Well I guess I can try." Ethan replied with a nervous smile.

For the rest of the day, the whole castle was informed of the temporary change in leadership and riders were sent to inform the whole kingdom. Ethan was still unsure of this as he was given Blu's crown and royal clothes to wear.

"Jewel, I am not sure I can do this." Ethan said to Jewel.

"You can do it Ethan, just relax and try not to think about it too much, don't worry I will help you."

"Well alright than." Ethan replied and sighed. "Please get better very soon Blu." He whispered quietly to himself.

As the day continued, Ethan had a somewhat easy time in fact being a temporary king, Ethan rather enjoyed it.

The first day was filled with normal activities such as daily updates on the condition of the kingdom, enjoying long, relaxing walks as well as horseback riding, and well Ethan enjoyed his family, however Bia, Carla, Tiago as well as Diaglo, who learned the pleasure from his siblings, used Ethan as king as an excuse to birdpile on him more.

At the end of the day, Ethan was actually feeling quite good and laid down in his bed to sleep as he thought the rest of the time would be the same.

"One day is done." Ethan said and smiled before closing his eyes to sleep.

Little did Ethan know that the rest of his time as king would be harder and harder with each passing day.

In the morning, Ethan woke up to a knocking on his door.

"Your majesty? It's Rafael." Rafael called.

"Coming Rafi." Ethan yawned and opened the door to find Rafael, Nico, and Pedro bowed before him.

"Your majesty." The three said.

"Oh please guys, you can call me Ethan still, what is it?"

"Well it's that lord's birthday party today and Queen Jewel sent us to remind you."

"Wait what?"

"Did you forget Ethan?" Nico asked.

"Of course I did not forget, give me a minute."

And Ethan went inside his room and looked at the scroll of his temporary duties while Blu was sick.

"Oh no." Ethan said slowly, he completely missed that notice about the party and went back to the three.

"Well thanks for reminding me you three, I will get set for that."

And Ethan panicked the rest of the day, as he should have been preparing for this for a few days now.

When night fell and the lord came for his birthday, he approached the throne, where Ethan was, he was sweating as he wanted to make a good impression.

"Your temporary majesty." The lord bowed in front of Ethan.

"Welcome, lord…" Ethan started as he forgot the lord's name.

"Calvin, your majesty." The lord replied.

"Oh yes, must have slipped my mind, should we go celebrate?"

"Of course, your majesty."

And everyone went to a big room, where luckily Rafael, Nico, and Pedro were always the great party planners that they were and the room was quite decorated to everyone's approval.

As everyone sat down for the party, birds started talking and the room got loud, however it was Ethan's job to say a few words first. Ethan, following the tradition, had to bang a glass with a fork.

And he started to do it, however he banged the glass so hard that the glass pretty soon broke and everyone looked at him, Ethan almost having a panic attack.

"If I may have everyone's attention." Ethan started, but froze as he could not say anything, everyone staring at him. Luckily Jewel stepped in.

"We just wanted to say happy birthday to Lord Calvin form the royal family." Jewel said, saving Ethan. "Everyone can go back to their business now."

Ethan sat down, trembling, as Jewel sat next to him.

"Ethan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired I guess, excuse me." Ethan replied and got up.

Ethan got a bottle of wine and a glass and spent the rest of the party drinking while leaning on a balcony, wondering how Blu can do all of this, for it was tiring and scary.

When the party ended and everyone went home or asleep in the castle, Jewel found Ethan passed out, clearly having a hangover. She ordered Bosco and Marcus to pick him up and take him to his room.

"Oh Ethan, I wish Blu was not sick." Jewel said as Ethan laid down, completely passed out from all the wine.

In the morning, Ethan was still hungover and he woke up with a headache as he put his wings on his face.

"What happened last night?" Ethan asked himself, as a minute later, he heard a loud knock at his door.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Ethan said, rubbing his face to wake up and get the tiredness out of him.

Ethan opened the door to find the kingdom's advisers, with slightly angry faces.

"No offense, your temporary majesty, but how can you sleep when you have your weekly meeting right now."

"Right now, I am not sure I can do it right now." Ethan yawned.

Then all of the advisers started shouting out several different things at once, crowding around Ethan, demanding answers from him.

Ethan felt his head hurt more and more and the headaches return with greater force, he could not take all the information bombarding him.

"Enough!" Ethan shouted and with his magic, he threw all the advisers out of his room and he shut the door with a slam.

As soon as he did that, Ethan felt himself become weak and collapsed on his bed, he started sneezing and coughing from all the stress of the past day.

The next day came and it was the day Blu supposed to return to full health, Sorrel checking Blu for any remaining signs of sickness while his family, minus Ethan, waited outside.

Sorrel came out with a smile. "Good news, his majesty is all well again."

The family went in and Blu was sitting on his bed, looking all well again.

"Daddy!" The little princes and princesses shouted and ran into their father's wings.

"Hello my little majesties." Blu smiled and hugged them in return.

"How are you feeling, my son?" Mary asked.

"Like my old self again, mom." Blu replied. "Where is Ethan?"

"Oh, Blu, you might want to follow us." Jewel said, a little down.

The family walked to Ethan's room and Blu heard Ethan, as he was sneezing and coughing very loudly.

The family went in and Blu came besides his brother's side, looking down at him.

"Ethan? What happened?" Blu asked.

"Never become sick ever again." Was all Ethan said before sneezing and rubbing his beak with his wing.

Blu chuckled as he knew that Ethan took his place while he was sick.

"No promises brother, but rest now." Blu put his wing on Ethan's forehead.

And so Ethan never wanted to be bothered with ever putting on the crown ever again, for he learned that there was more to being a king than he thought there was and that being a king was entirely stressful and tiring to him.

The End.

* * *

 **Finally! A one shot for this series! Took long enough!**


	33. Possessed Part 1: Dangerous Learning

**Hey guys!**

 **Finally back with this after awhile!**

 **And well thanks to a lot of reviews by Jameson The Phoenix Owl (formerly just Jameson The Owl) has pushed this thing over 200 reviews!**

 **And is the first thing of mine to do so! And we are really just getting started with this too!**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

Possessed Part 1: Dangerous Learning

* * *

Just another quiet day in King Blu's castle was going on and for two birds, one adult and one chick, was a day filled with practicing magic.

Ethan and Prince Diaglo were in a room where Ethan was teaching Diaglo how to further his tricks. Diaglo was heavily focused while Ethan stood behind him, encouraging him.

"Good Diaglo, just focus, but relax at the same time, don't push yourself too hard into it." Ethan instructed.

Diaglo was learning how to talk to several other birds through telepathy, as before he could only do it to only one bird at a time. Through focus, Diaglo was able to read the minds of his whole family.

Of course, it was obvious what they were thinking about. Blu and Jewel were tending to Sally and Edward, Bia was thinking about what to learn today, Carla was humming tunes in her head, and Tiago was thinking of a prank to pull on his father.

As Diaglo finally opened his eyes, he felt a wing on his shoulder. He looked to see Ethan smiling.

"Good job Diaglo, you did very well." Ethan said happily. "I think that's enough for today."

"Thank you uncle Ethan." Diaglo replied.

A second later Bia opened the door to their room, intending to come for Diaglo.

"Is he done yet uncle Ethan?" Bia asked. "Me and Diaglo were going to read books in the royal library."

"Yes, my princess, he is done." Ethan replied. "You little majesties have fun."

Bia and Diaglo left the room to go to the royal library while Ethan stayed behind, very happy at Diaglo's progress.

"Man, that little wizard is learning fast." Ethan thought to himself.

Meanwhile Bia and Diaglo got to the royal library in the castle, the two smiling as they looked at all the rows of books in neat shelves.

The librarian, a green winged macaw by the name of Abigail, greeted the two as they came in.

"And how are my little majesties doing today?" Abigail asked.

"Good!" the two little chicks replied.

"Just another day of reading for us two." Bia answered after.

"Well you two have fun and if you need anything, just come to me." Abigail smiled, bowed, and returned to her work.

Bia and Diaglo went to a section of the library and started taking out new books to read. However as they were reading, Diaglo wondered something about his magical abilities. He was wondering if he can do telepathy while asleep, he decided to go ask Abigail if the library had any kind of book that would tell him the answer.

"Bia, I will be back, I have to go look for a book for myself."

"Oh, okay Diaglo, I hope you find what you are looking for." Bia replied and returned reading the book in her wings.

Diaglo went through the library and eventually found Abigail restacking some books on a shelf. Diaglo waited until she was done to talk to her. When Abigail put back the last book, Diaglo spoke.

"Excuse me, Abigail."

"What can I help you with, my prince." Abigail asked.

"I need a magic book, a book on how to do telepathy while asleep." Diaglo replied.

Abigail put her wingtip to her chin and thought about it.

"Well I don't know if we have exactly that, but I will take you to the closet thing I can find."

And the two walked around, Abigail looking through the sections until she stopped by a shelf.

"Well, my prince, this is the best I can find, it's a bit old, but maybe it will help you." Abigail said as she took out an aged book about telepathy and handed it over to Diaglo.

"Thank you Abigail." Diaglo smiled.

"You're welcome, my prince." Abigail smiled back and went to leave the prince to his reading.

Diaglo opened the book and started flipping through pages until he saw a picture of a bird in bed with a thought bubble above him with words written in the bubble. Underneath the picture read the words, "Telepathy during sleep".

"Yes!" Diaglo shouted quietly, for it was a library. "This is exactly what I wanted to find, thank you Abigail!"

Diaglo read on throughout the rest of the day until dinner time, memorizing everything on how to do it. He was so into it, that he did not notice Bia walking up to him.

"Diaglo." Bia shouted quietly, to which Diaglo jumped up.

"You scared me sis!" Diaglo shouted quietly back.

"Come on, it's dinner time, aren't you hungry?" Bia asked.

Diaglo felt his stomach groan in hunger.

"I guess so, let's go." And Diaglo put the book back and walked with his sister to their family who were already at the dinner table.

"There is the rest of my little majesties." Blu came and gave Bia and Diaglo a hug. "So what did you two do today?"

"We just went to the library and read." Bia answered.

"Well that's good, come let's eat." Blu replied.

While the family was eating, Diaglo was sitting next to his step uncle Ethan and whispered to him.

"Hey uncle Ethan, I have to tell you something." Diaglo said excitedly.

"Yes, my little prince."

"I learned how to do telepathy in my sleep from a book."

"Oh really." Ethan replied, excited now. "Well try it tonight and in the morning tell me the result of what happened."

"Will do uncle Ethan." Diaglo said, happy.

After dinner, everyone went to bed, Diaglo the most excited to sleep, as he would try sleep telepathy. As Diaglo got under his covers and snuggled into his bed, Jewel sat down besides him and put her wing on him.

"Have a good night sleep, my little one." Jewel said softly.

"I will mom." Diaglo smiled.

Jewel then gave Diaglo a kiss on the forehead and got up and left, blowing out all the candles before closing the door, leaving Diaglo in complete darkness.

"Here goes nothing." Diaglo said before closing his eyes and followed the instructions from the book.

First, it was all blank space, nothing happening, but as Diaglo focused, he could read what others were dreaming about and eventually he began to picture their dreams in his mind.

As Diaglo wandered in the dreamworld, an evil force noticed this and closed in on poor little Diaglo's mind.

Diaglo was enjoying the dreamworld when all of a sudden, he pictured himself in his dreams.

"What is going on?" Diaglo, in his dream form asked.

"Why you are alone, with me." A dark, sinister voice sounded and presented itself.

The voice was another bird, a Scarlet macaw to be exact, wearing a cloak with a hood on.

"Who are you?" Diaglo asked.

"That does not matter, what matters is that I am now taking your soul and making your body mine to rule this kingdom finally." The hooded bird laughed.

Dream Diaglo was scared. "Come on Diaglo! Wake up!" Dream Diaglo shouted, however real Diaglo was fast asleep.

"It's too late!" The hooded bird shouted and came at dream Diaglo, where the hooded bird turned into a kind of mist and forced it's way into dream Diaglo's body.

"No!" Dream Diaglo shouted as he twitched in pain.

Meanwhile real Diaglo suddenly began moving around in bed violently as he suddenly woke up and put his wings on his head. A couple of minutes of this continued until Diaglo suddenly became still and laid back down on his bed.

Diaglo's eyes rolled back into his head, revealing just white balls, a few seconds later they rolled back to the right place and Diaglo lifted himself up, with his eyes closed.

He opened them to reveal eyes that were completely red in color.


	34. Possessed Part 2: Not Himself

**Okay guys! Two chapters in one day! Go Fridays!**

 **Anyway before we go to the next part some important things to say.**

 **First Bosco the Spix's-Lear's Hybrid used his first warning already and thanks to brandonchasepowell's constant reviews, I had to add yet another rule to the intro part, again don't worry if you broke it, as it was not there until now.**

 **Let's get back!**

* * *

Possessed Part 2: Not Himself

* * *

Diaglo got up from his bed and walked to the door and opened it. He looked one way to see it was clear, he looked to the other side and noticed two soldiers walking towards him.

"Prefect." The evil voice of Diaglo said quietly.

He started walking towards them causally as if he was just taking a late night walk through the castle. The two soldiers spotted him and bowed.

"Can't sleep, my prince." One of them said.

Diaglo only ignored them and raised a wing in the air.

A second later a glow appeared on each of the soldiers and Diaglo moved his wing towards the wall. The soldiers were sent flying into the wall and knocked unconscious from the impact. Diaglo smiled evilly as he used his magic to take a dagger from one of the soldiers and place it in his wings.

"Diaglo?" A soft voice called.

Diaglo turned around to see Bia standing a few feet away in shock.

"What did you do to those soldiers?"

Diaglo's possessed body could only say…

"Bia?" A soft voice came out, as if he had a massive head attack, he put his wing on his head as if to fight something.

"Kill her." A voice said in his head.

"No, she is my sister I can't do it." What little of the real Diaglo spoke out.

"Do it now!" The voice commanded.

"Diaglo, what's wrong?" Bia said as she came up and put her wings around her younger brother.

"I'm sorry sis." Real Diaglo said softly.

Bia was lifted off the ground and like the soldiers, she was sent crashing into the wall, knocking her out as well.

"Now go to the king and kill him!" The voice inside his head commanded.

Diaglo walked away to his parents, to kill them.

Meanwhile Ethan was restless in his sleep and he got up in shock, he felt something, a darkness run through the castle and it came from Diaglo's room.

"It can't be." Ethan said and ran to Diaglo's room.

What Ethan saw answered his question.

Bia and the two soldiers were laying on the floor after someone hurt them. Ethan ran over to Bia and held her in his wings.

"My princess, what happened?" Ethan shouted.

"It's Diaglo, something happened to him." Bia said weakly. "He is going to father and mother, with a dagger." Bia said the last words with a shudder.

A second later, Tomada, Bosco, Marcus, and Stella came in and saw the scene.

Ethan decided to go after Diaglo.

"Marcus, Stella, stay here, take the soldiers and princess to Sorrel. Tomada, Bosco, we have to get to the king and queen."

Diaglo, meanwhile, got to the door of the royal's couple room and after knocking out the guards, he opened the door and held the dagger in his wing. He walked to his father's side.

"No, he is my father, I won't do it!" Diaglo's real body spoke.

"You have no control, your body and it's actions are mine!" The voice shouted.

Diaglo raised the dagger and his wing was shaking as he held the blade.

Just as Diaglo was about to do it, the door violently opened and in came Ethan, Tomada, and Bosco.

"Neville…" Ethan said deeply.

Diaglo's possessed body spoke.

"So Ethan, you figured it out. Yes, I am Neville in your nephew's body, I found him just wandering in the dreamworld and took the chance to make his mind mine!" A deep, evil voice sounded.

"Tomada, Bosco, grab him!" Ethan shouted.

"Right away." And the two advanced towards Diaglo.

"Bad choice." And Diaglo raised his wing and with his magic he sent the two flying against the wall.

At this, Blu and Jewel woke up to find fighting in their room.

"What is going on?" Blu shouted.

"Your assassination!" Diaglo shouted and swung the dagger towards Blu.

Luckily Blu managed to duck the blade, however the blade fell out of Diaglo's wing and landed into Jewel's wing, the blade going deep into it and blood started rushing out.

"Jewel!" Blu shouted out and held onto her as Diaglo walked towards them, his wing raised with a red glow on it.

"And now you die, your majesty." Neville in Diaglo's body said.

However before he could do that, Ethan came rushing in and with his magic he picked up Diaglo and threw him to the side.

Diaglo got up and had an evil face on.

"Come on Ethan, are you really going to kill your nephew?" Neville's voice said. "Even if you do, I will still be free in the dreamworld to infect others and haunt you and the rest of the kingdom forever."

"Snap out of it Diaglo, fight him." Ethan shouted. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"You never learn Ethan." Neville's voice said deeply and Diaglo's possessed body started running away to escape from the castle.

Ethan looked at Blu, who was crying and covering Jewel's wound.

"Blu?" Ethan said to his heart broken brother.

"Go!" Blu shouted. "Get and restrain him!" Blu ordered.

Ethan wasted no time in chasing after Diaglo, who had a great lead on him and by now Diaglo's possessed body was on a pony and started riding out of the castle.

Ethan saw Diaglo from a balcony and resumed running, he just got to the ground when Diaglo ordered the soldiers guarding the gate to lower the drawbridge.

"Let me through." Neville's voice shouted.

The soldiers listened, believing that the voice was actually the prince.

"Diaglo!" Ethan shouted. "Stop! Come on, this is not you!"

However it was too late, the soldiers already had the drawbridge completely lowered and as soon as he could, Diaglo's possessed body rode on, out of the castle and into the countryside.

Ethan stopped running, as Diaglo's appearance was getting smaller and smaller, it was useless to chase after him now. Ethan was more concerned with his family being hurt because of Neville's return to the living, in Diaglo's body.

Ethan sighed as he walked back inside the castle. As he walked to check on Blu, he remembered what Diaglo told him. That he learned how to do sleep telepathy from a book.

"That's how Neville managed to get to him." Ethan said out loud as he walked. "And now that he is free along the living in Diaglo's body that means…" Ethan's face then went pale.

He realized that Neville would go back to his dead body and resurrect it, maybe even take Diaglo's life with him, ending the poor chick and killing him. Ethan was determined to not let that happen, however he needed to check on the rest of his family first.


	35. Possessed Part 3: Feelings

**Hey guys, well I have some worrying news to bring.**

 **Anyone know where Tomadahawk is? He has not been updating the Rio ASDF in awhile. I sent him a message and he has yet to reply, I really hate to fear the worst of him, but maybe he is just taking a rest or internet problems.**

 **Anyway, let's continue!**

* * *

Possessed Part 3: Feelings

* * *

Ethan walked back into the castle to check on the rest of his family and see if they were doing okay. However he walked into a room full of grieving family members.

Sorrel was tending to Jewel at the moment while Blu held onto her, with tears streaming down his face. Sorrel put a cast on Jewel's wound, Jewel sighing as she looked at it.

Bia, meanwhile, was laying down on a bed with a bandage around her head. Carla and Tiago were with her as she laid down, her eyes closed. Mary was also with Bia, crying over her grandchild.

"Blu?" Ethan called.

Blu was so lost and upset that he did not hear Ethan. Ethan sat down beside him and put his wing over his brother. Blu felt it and looked at Ethan with tears streaming down.

"How could this happen? How could Neville possibly infect Diaglo? I know Diaglo would not do that!" Blu finally shouted as he cried into Ethan's chest while Ethan gave his brother a hug.

"I know brother, let it out." Ethan said as he sighed.

Ethan realized that this was probably all his fault, he should have realized the danger of Diaglo learning how to do sleep telepathy, that Neville's dream body could find and go after the poor little chick.

However Ethan remembered Diaglo telling him that he learned how to do it from a book. Ethan needed to read quickly on what Diaglo read to know what happened.

Ethan got up with a determined look on his face while Blu was curious on what he was doing.

"Ethan, where are you going?" Blu asked.

"To get Abigail and find a book." Ethan stated flatly.

"I'm going with you." Blu said and got up, but not before getting a kiss to Jewel and Bia, wishing them to get better.

As he was giving a kiss on Bia's forehead, he cried. "Your brother is a good boy, he would never do this."

Blu then joined Ethan and the two walked to Abigail's room where she was sleeping through the whole incident.

Blu knocked on the door. "Abigail, wake up, we need your help."

Abigail woke up to the knocking and opened the door to find Blu and Ethan.

"Your majesty?" Abigail asked, curious. "What can I help you with at this hour?"

"Ethan." Blu gestured to him.

"Abigail, we need the book that Diaglo read during the day on sleep telepathy."

"May I ask why?"

"Let's just say Diaglo's life is in jeopardy." Ethan replied.

Abigail wasted no time and the three walked to the library where Abigail went to the shelf with the book that Diaglo read during the day.

"Here it is, this is the book that Diaglo wanted to find on sleep telepathy." Abigail said as she handed the book to Ethan.

"Thank you Abigail." Blu said. "You can go back to sleep now, we can handle it from here."

"Thank you, your majesty." Abigail bowed and left the two alone.

Ethan started flipping through pages until he spotted the picture of the bird laying in bed with a thought bubble with the words, Telepathy during sleep" underneath the picture. Ethan quickly read on and on until he found what he was looking for. He read out loud.

"When in sleep telepathy, the one practicing it, is open to the dreamworld and to all forms of ones, ranging from the good, pleasant dreams and visions, to the evil ones." Ethan repeated and gasped at the last words.

He quickly closed the book and put it back in the proper place. Ethan was frozen in place as he felt that it was more his fault.

Even thought his back was turned to him, Blu sensed something was wrong with Ethan.

"Ethan, are you okay?" Blu asked.

Ethan started walking away.

"Ethan! Stop, what are you thinking?"

"This is my fault Blu, I need to get to Diaglo and fast before Neville kills him and I need to do it alone."

"Ethan." Blu said as he held onto Ethan's wing. "Think about what you are saying."

"Blu, you can't stop me, I won't listen."

"Ethan, I am not telling as your king, I am telling you as your brother, let me go with you, it's too dangerous alone."

"No Blu, I can't let you, I don't want anyone to get ghurt because of my failure to realize something too late."

Ethan sighed before continuing.

"I had a hard life as a chick, did not have a family, felt like I had nothing to live for, I wanted to end my life multiple times. I don't want Diaglo's life to end, he already had a hard life as a little chick, but he has us now."

Ethan finished and walked away to get set for his trip to get Diaglo back.

As Ethan finished setting up and got on his horse and was about to take off, Blu came running up to him.

"Ethan, wait!" Blu shouted.

Blu came up besides Ethan and looked at him.

"Blu, if you are still trying to stop me, it's useless I won't listen.

"No, that is not why I am here, I understand that you need to go alone, but I needed to say something."

Ethan looked down at Blu, curious.

"You bring Diaglo back no matter what and kill that bastard that dared take our family away from us." Blu said determinedly.

"I will try brother." Ethan replied and put his wing out.

"No Ethan come down." Blu ordered.

Ethan got down off his horse and received a hug from Blu.

"Make sure you come back as well." Blu said as tears started coming out from him.

"I will try my hardest." Ethan replied, as he actually started to cry as well. "I better go."

And Ethan got back on his horse and sighed. As soon as the drawbridge lowered Ethan started riding as fast as he could to a familiar place from the past.

Meanwhile, a little blue macaw chick got off his pony and started walking, well under the control of Neville's mind. They were at the edge of a forest.

"What are we doing here?" Real Diaglo shouted out.

"Just shut up and keep walking into the forest until I tell you to stop." Neville's voice rang out.

Diaglo felt his head arch more and more, he tried very hard to fight Neville's mind inside his head, but it was useless, Neville was too strong and he had complete control over his movements.

"At least tell me why we are here." Real Diaglo shouted out.

"Simple, I am going to resurrect my dead body and take your soul with me too, that way I am brought back to life and I get some more magic from you!" Neville's voice shouted.

"No!" Real Diaglo shouted out.

"You have no choice!" Neville's mind spoke.

And Neville made Diaglo trudge on into the forest, Diaglo trying to stop from going, but it was hopeless. The only hope for the little, crippled chick was for Ethan to come quickly and save him before Neville set his plan in motion.


	36. Possessed Part 4: Second Confrontation

**Hey guys!**

 **Tomadahawk is back! Thank goodness! He was just having computer problems and is back with his Rio ASDF, which is funny as always!**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

Possessed Part 4: Second Confrontation

* * *

Diaglo continued to walk through the forest, Neville controlling him. Diaglo had a hard time as he had to keep his glasses from falling and his wooden peg in his right leg stump made it difficult to walk through the forest.

After much difficultly, Neville finally got Diaglo to an open area where there was the body of a dead Scarlet macaw with a cloak on, the body was rotting and bones could be seen.

"My body." Neville's voice laughed. "Now go." Neville ordered.

"Never." Diaglo shouted.

"Very well." Neville said and he made Diaglo twist and turn his bad leg, Diaglo crying out in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" Diaglo shouted.

"I already explained it, now go to my body." Neville ordered.

Neville made Diaglo walk over and knee besides his dead body, he then amde him put out his wings over the body.

"Perfect." Neville said and he started saying some weird language, Diaglo's wings beginning to light up.

However Neville heard a voice call out.

"Diaglo!" The voice shouted out.

Neville, in Diaglo's body, looked around and a few minutes later, a blue macaw stepped out in front of Diaglo.

"Neville…" Ethan stated. "Stop this now and get out of his body!"

"Oh no Ethan, I intend to bring me back to life and take over this kingdom and with this little's one's magic I will be more powerful!" Neville's voice rang out.

"I'm so sorry uncle Ethan." Real Diaglo shouted out.

"Shut up!" Neville's voice rang out and he made Diaglo slap himself across the face.

"I won't let you do this Neville, I will stop you and this time you are going to be destroyed forever." Ethan said with a straight face.

"You can't, you will kill your nephew to do so and I know you are too weak to kill your own family member."

"I know how to do sleep telepathy now, let's say we meet in the dreamworld." Ethan challenged Neville.

"Very well, I look froward to seeing you in my dream body." Neville laughed softly and evilly.

Neville than made Diaglo close his eyes and Ethan closed his and laid down.

After doing the steps Ethan read from the book, the same thing that happened to Diaglo when he did it, happened to Ethan.

Ethan opened his eyes in the dreamworld to find him standing on a rocky platform floating in the air along other rocky platforms. Ethan blinked his eyes a few times and looked around.

"This is the dreamworld?" Ethan asked to no one in particular.

"Indeed it is." Neville said as he appeared on the opposite end of the rocky platform, smiling evilly at Ethan.

"Where is Diaglo?" Ethan replied in a firm tone.

"Oh, he is right here." And Neville snapped his wingtips and there appeared, floating in midair besides him, a cage with the poor little chick in it. Diaglo was crying, the tears soaking his feathers.

Diaglo?" Ethan said, saddened to see him.

"Uncle Ethan!" Diaglo shouted as he ran to the bars of the cage. "Please, get me out of here!" Diaglo cried.

"I will kiddo, I promise."

"Your move." Neville said as he stepped in front of the little crying chick.

Ethan picked up two large rocks and put them in front of him, he then started taking the rocks apart and making many small pellets, fired them at Neville.

Neville responded by making an invisible shield and blocked the many shots.

"Weak as always." And Neville sent his wings crashing into the rocky ground, sending a tsunami of rock waves at Ethan.

Ethan teleported to a pillar of rock and he sent a beam of energy into the ground in front of Neville, making him unable to see him move because of a cloud of dust that was shot up.

Neville actually coughed as he inhaled the dust and was unprepared for Ethan suddenly coming through the cloud and landing on top of him.

"Nice move." Neville said as Ethan was on top of him. "However, you still have not got me."

And before Ethan could make the finishing blow, Neville shot out fire from his wings, making Ethan jump back and go to a safe distance. Neville continued to shoot out fire and make Ethan run behind a pillar for cover.

Ethan spotted a pond of water and taking some water he shot it out above Neville and crashed it down on Neville's wings, taking out the fire. He then moved quickly and shot out lighting from his wingtips towards Neville.

Neville dodged the attack and like Ethan, he took cover behind a pillar.

"He never did that before." Neville said, actually a little afraid now.

Surprisedly Ethan had no idea that he had that power before, it just came out all of a sudden, however Ethan decided to think about that later. He teleported and appeared behind Neville, who was just looking to see if Ethan was still there.

Ethan wasted no time and launched himself at Neville. He got on top of Neville again and the two rolled around, punching each other.

"You got talent Ethan, but you still can't beat me!" Neville shouted.

"Just shut up already!" Ethan shouted back.

Ethan again was on top of Neville and took the opportunity to punch Neville rapidly, in the beak, head, chest, and belly. He was taking out all his feelings on Neville. As soon as Ethan was done, he got up off Neville and stared down at his battered opponent.

Neville coughed and spit out blood from his beak, he was defeated and very weak. Ethan looked down at him.

"It's over." Ethan simply said and from his wingtip, a white light appeared and he placed it on Neville's chest, killing him completely and for good.

When the white light disappeared, Neville went limp and all of a sudden his dream body went in ashes and scattered in the light wind.

Ethan turned away and ran to Diaglo's cage, which crashed on the rocky ground when Neville died.

"Diaglo, you okay?" Ethan asked.

"I am now uncle Ethan." Diaglo smiled back.

"Hold on." And Ethan used his magic to break the lock and free Diaglo.

As soon as the lock was broken, Diaglo came running out into Ethan's wings.

"I'm so sorry uncle Ethan." Diaglo cried.

"It's okay kiddo, it's not your fault, but it's fine now." Ethan cried as tears started forming.

"How did you shoot out the lighting, I never heard or seen you do that before." Diaglo asked.

"I will answer that." A female voice sounded.

And a dark blue colored female bird with the symbol of the moon on her belly landed in front of the two.

"Princess Luna, is that you?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, it is." Luna answered. "And to answer your question little one, Ethan did things that he never did before because you were in danger, my little one."

"Wait, why didn't you help me?" Ethan asked her.

"If I did, than you would never discover your full potential, you needed to face your fear alone, I was watching over you, how strong you were, if I saw you needed help, I would have intervened, but you did not need it."

Well it's nice to meet you Princess Luna." Diaglo said as he came up and bowed. "Thank you for watching over my uncle Ethan."

"It's nice to meet you too my little prince and you are welcome."

"Will I see you again?" Diaglo asked.

"You will, little one, in your dreams, but for now, I think it's time for you two to wake up and go back home." Luna said and she put her wings on the two's chests and a white glow appeared on her wings.

Ethan and Diaglo found themselves closing their eyes in the dreamworld to wake up in the real world.


	37. Possessed Part 5: Home Sweet Home

**Hey guys!**

 **Here is the last part of this short story, and then tomorrow or Tuesday in my time will be my special short Halloween story.**

 **Let's finish up!**

* * *

Possessed Part 5: Home Sweet Home

* * *

Both Ethan and Diaglo woke up in real life and got up.

"Uncle Ethan!" Diaglo shouted and went in his wings.

"Hey kiddo." Ethan smiled. "I'm so glad you are back."

"Can we go home now?" Diaglo asked.

Ethan looked over Diaglo and saw Neville's body still there.

"Hold on, we need to make sure it's really over."

Ethan put Diaglo down and walked over to Neville's body.

"Oh Neville, you could have done so much good for the kingdom, instead you chosen the wrong path." Ethan sighed sadly.

Ethan raised his wings and lightning came out of them. He directed it at Neville, and the body burst into flames. Ethan then stopped the lightning and put his wings to his sides again, watching the body burn into ashes. Diaglo came up and leaned into Ethan, Ethan putting his wing over Diaglo.

"Are you going to be okay, uncle Ethan." Diaglo asked

"I will be okay Diaglo, now let's say with go back home."

"Wait, but I did so much terrible things, what if the rest of the family does not want me anymore." Diaglo said, sounding scared.

"Trust me, they will be overjoyed to see you, your father said to bring you back no matter what, they need you Diaglo."

Ethan let Diaglo on his back, because Diaglo was extremely tired and his head hurt from Neville's mind being in him. The two made their way out of the forest and on Ethan's horse back to the castle.

After a short trip, the two came inside the castle, where they were greeted by Blu, who was overjoyed at seeing them.

As soon as Diaglo came down, he received a hug from Blu.

"I'm so happy that you are back my son!" Blu shouted out excitedly and cried. "I missed you."

"I missed you too dad, I'm so sorry for everything." Diaglo equally cried into Blu's shoulder.

"It's not your fault son, but you are back, that's all that matters."

Blu looked past Diaglo and saw Ethan standing close, he put Diaglo down and hugged his brother tightly.

"You kept your promise brother, you came back with him and yourself." Blu cried.

Ethan hugged back. "Of course I did Blu, I am not leaving anytime soon." Ethan said.

Blu broke the hug and spoke to the two.

"Well let's go to the rest of the family, they want to see Diaglo very badly." Blu smiled and wiped away a tear.

The three went in the castle and Blu opened the door to the room where Jewel, Bia, Carla, and Tiago were.

"Family, welcome back Diaglo!" Blu shouted out excitedly and in walked the little chick.

"Hey everyone." Diaglo whispered quietly.

Jewel came up, with the cast still on her wing and looked down at her son. Diaglo cried, knowing that his mother and sister were hurt because of him.

"Mom, I am so sorry, I hurt you physically, you probably hate me." Diaglo looked down, only to be picked up by his mother.

Jewel locked eyes with Diaglo, it was eyes of happiness and not hatred. Jewel did not say anything, she only pulled him into her in a loving hug.

"I am just so happy you are back." Jewel cried. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"I love you mom." Diaglo cried.

"Love you too." Jewel whispered to him. "I think your brother and sisters want to see you." And Jewel put him down to go to them.

"Hey guys." Diaglo said quietly to Carla and Tiago as they stood there.

Like Jewel, they answered with a hug.

"You're back, little brother." Tiago said.

"We missed you." Carla added.

"I missed you guys too." Diaglo answered and looked at Bia, with the bandage around her head, he felt his his heart arch, seeing his favorite sibling hurt because of him.

"Excuse me guys, I need to see Bia."

And Carla and Tiago let him go on to their sister. Diaglo sat down beside his sister and she opened her eyes.

"Diaglo?" Bia said, surprised.

"Hey sis, you alright?"

"I am now, I missed you." Bia cried.

"Missed you too." Diaglo smiled and gave his sister a hug, both of them crying.

"Well I think it's time we all go back to sleep, it's very late." Jewel said to everyone.

As Diaglo went to his bed, he was happy. He got under his blankets and felt good at the warmth he felt as he snuggled in for the rest of the night. A knock was heard on his door.

"Come in." Diaglo called.

It was Ethan and he sat down besides Diaglo.

"Hey kiddo, you alright?" Ethan asked.

"Yes uncle Ethan, I am okay." Diaglo smiled.

Ethan smiled back. "Well I just wanted to wish you to have a goodnight's sleep and remember, Luna is waiting for a visit from you, you two will have a fun time together."

"Thanks uncle Ethan, I love you."

And Ethan gave Diaglo a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you too kiddo." Ethan smiled once more before blowing out the candles and closing the door, leaving Diaglo alone to his sleep.

"Home sweet home." Diaglo said softly as he closed his eyes for a good night's rest.

The End.

* * *

 **Sorry if this was shorter, did not want to overflow the fourth part**


	38. Birdnapped Part 1: Taken

**Hey guys! Finally back with this!**

 **Nothing much to say…**

 **However I will say this…**

 **Remember my sneak peek? (It's deleted now)**

 **Well this short story is going to introduce three owls…**

* * *

Birdnapped Part 1: Taken

* * *

Just another calm, peaceful day in Blu's kingdom started, however this will be a day focused on a house, just outside Blu's castle, belonging to Tomada and his family.

As the sun rose and shone into the rooms of the house, Tomada and Sorrel were still sleeping in each other's wings as they laid down peacefully, that is until…

"Mom, dad!" Bobbie and Tomada Junior shouted as they ran into the room and jumped on their parents. "Wake up, it's morning!"

"Although, you crazy chicks." Tomada said happily and caught both of them into his wings. "We are up."

Today, Tomada had a day of rest from his guarding duty and he promised his kids he would devote the entire day to them and Sorrel. As soon as Tomada and Sorrel were up, the family went and ate breakfast together at the table.

As Bobbie took an apple, she opened her beak and dug into the fruit, only to get stuck while eating, as she tried to eat a lot at a time. The rest of the family saw this and had different reactions.

Tomada Junior could only laugh at his sister's misfortune as he almost coughed up on his own fruit he was eating.

"Not patient sis?" Junior laughed very hard to which Sorrel looked at her son with a disapproving face.

"I will help you sweetie." Tomada said and helped get the apple off of his daughter's beak, which took some effort to do.

As soon as the apple was off, Bobbie's beak was extremely wet from the juice. Junior did not dare to laugh for his mother would surely reprimand him again for teasing his sister.

"Not the best way to eat sweetie." Tomada smiled at his daughter and processed to cut up the apple for her.

"Thanks dad." Bobbie smiled back.

"You're welcome."

As soon as the family was done eating, they went out to the field where they decided to play games with each other such as tag and hide and seek (don't know the medieval versions).

As they were playing tag, the family was running about across the field, Tomada was it and he was currently going after his daughter, both of them laughing and smiling as they ran. However…

"Ah!" Bobbie shouted out as she suddenly tripped on something and fell froward.

Tomada's face changed from happy to concern as he ran up to his daughter to see what happened to her.

"Sweetie, you okay?" As Tomada came up and kneed down besides her.

"I think so." Bobbie said and stood up as she did so, but than cried out in pain as she fell back down. "I guess not."

Tomada picked her up gently with his wings and started feeling her legs.

"Tell me where it hurts sweetie." And Tomada used his wing tips to feel the legs when Tomada got to the lower left leg, Bobbie winced in pain.

"Right there." She cried.

By this time Sorrel and Junior came up to see what was wrong with the two.

"What happened?" Sorrel asked.

"She injured her leg." Tomada replied.

"Okay honey put her down, I can do this." And Sorrel spread out her wings and worked on her daughter's leg while Tomada held onto Bobbie's wing, while smiling at her.

When Sorrel was done, she spoke to her daughter. "Okay sweetie, it will take a day to heal completely, let's go inside and get you to bed."

"I will carry her." Tomada said and picked up his daughter in his wings and carried her all the way inside and to her room, where he laid her down in bed.

Tomada then processed to cover her up in her blankets and made sure she was all snuggled in and comfortable.

"There we go sweetie, are you comfortable?" Tomada asked.

"Yes dad I am, thank you." Bobbie smiled. "Can you tell me a story?"

"Sure thing sweetie." And Tomada sat down on a chair and read from a storybook.

As night fell, it was time for everyone to sleep, Tomada really had to, because he had to go back tomorrow for guard duty.

"Okay sweetie, I have to go to bed, goodnight and sweet dreams."

"Okay daddy, I love you." Bobbie softly said.

"Love you too, sweetie." And Tomada gave a kiss on the forehead before going to sleep for the night.

As Bobbie snuggled in her bed and the night grew darker, several big birds were just outside her large room window and since it was a hot day, Tomada left the window open a bit to let in air.

One by one, the birds came in and prepared their tools, a rope and a big cloth cover for Bobbie. They chuckled evilly as they advanced on their victim, one holding the rope, another holding the cloth and the other two moving to hold her down.

As the one holding the rope started to tie the rope around, Bobbie felt it and opened her eyes to see the birds, she did not recognize them and she was about to scream when the bird holding the cloth cover, covered her beak, her screams now muffled.

As the one tying the rope continued to do so, Bobbie continued trying to scream out for her family to come to her. Tomada Junior's room was right next door to his sister's and he suddenly heard his sister's muffled sounds as he got up and walked to her room.

He knocked on the door. "Sis, you okay?" Junior asked, where he continued to hear the sounds.

Junior was extremely worried and opened the door to find a nightmare happening.

"Hey! Let go of my sister!" Junior shouted out and charged at the birds.

However in his fury and rage as he was charging, he was not really thinking of what might happen to him. Just as easily, one of the birds grabbed him in his huge talons and threw Junior out of the room, where Junior hit his head against the wall hard and fell unconscious.

"Come on, let's hurry before someone else comes!" One of the birds shouted quietly and with one of them holding onto the now terrified Bobbie, they jumped out of the window and ran off into the nearby forest.

Meanwhile, when Junior shouted out, Tomada and Sorrel heard him and quickly got up to go see what was wrong with their kids. They stopped in shock when they saw Junior laying against the wall, knocked out by something.

"Junior, what happened?" Sorrel shouted out as she put both of her wings to her son.

Junior was unresponsive as he just laid there, knocked out cold. Tomada came down beside him too, realizing something. He looked and saw the open door of Bobbie's room, which could only mean…

"Bobbie!" Tomada shouted out as he ran into the room and and looked at the bed, no Bobbie anywhere, he could not believe his eyes.

As Tomada started crying and kneed down, while holding onto the bed with one of his wings, he noticed a large black feather on the floor and through his tears, he picked it up and looked at it carefully.

"Oh no, this can't be happening!" Tomada shouted out as he realized what this feather meant…

The black hawks had taken his daughter.


	39. Birdnapped Part 2: A Falcon's Past

**Hey guys! Sorry about the extremely long wait for this!**

 **Two quick things to say before we continue!**

 **Thank you to everyone who wished my sister a happy birthday! Much appreciated!**

 **And also, if you have not voted on Alex The Owl's Rio Awards and want to, make sure that you do!**

* * *

Birdnapped Part 2: A Falcon's Past

* * *

Next morning came and Blu, Bosco, Marcus, and Stella had arrived at Tomada's house when they heard the news from Sorrel. As soon as the sun has risen, Sorrel quickly rode to the castle to tell everyone the terrible news and Blu decided to go to Tomada at once.

Blu stopped in front of Sorrel who was waiting outside.

"Thank you very much for coming, your majesty." Sorrel bowed.

"Of course, where is Tomada?"

"He is inside, he is not doing well."

In fact, Tomada completely lost it and he was rocking back and forth while laying down and his feathers were completely soaked in tears. He was still crying with his wings on his face, his eyes were completely swollen and showed lack of sleep.

Blu and the rest got to Bobbie's room where Tomada was. He showed like he wanted to be alone. Blu felt extremely sad and worried for Tomada as he was just rolled into a ball, his mind completely lost.

Blu decided to speak up. "Tomada?"

Tomada heard Blu and turned to him.

"Get out! Leave me alone! I want to die!" Tomada shouted out in rage, not even realizing that he yelled at the king.

Blu did not blame Tomada for yelling at him and sighed.

"Your majesty." Stella said. "Let me try."

"If you wish." Blu replied and let Stella through and Sorrel followed her too.

Stella slowly made her way to Tomada, being careful not to upset him as she gently sat down next to him.

"Tomada…" Stella softly whispered.

Tomada turned his head to Stella and just as quickly let his head fall on her lap and just continued crying.

"It's okay, you can cry." Stella patted his head with her wing.

Sorrel also sat down and patted her husband.

"It's not your fault honey." Sorrel comforted Tomada. "Can you please stop crying? You can't keep blaming yourself for Bobbie being kidnapped."

Tomada sniffed his beak and wiped away all the tears from his eyes and took deep breaths.

"There we go honey, just breath." Sorrel advised.

As soon as Tomada calmed down enough, Blu, Bosco, and Marcus came in to check on Tomada.

"I am going to check on Junior." Sorrel said and got up to check on her son.

"You okay now buddy." Bosco softly said as he put a wing on Tomada.

"Not really." Tomada replied, still sniffing his beak.

"Don't worry Tomada, we will find out who did this and get Bobbie back." Blu determinedly stated.

"Your majesty, not to be rude, but I know who did this."

"Who?" Marcus asked with a eye raised.

"The black hawks." Tomada sighed before continuing. "It is payback."

"For what?" Bosco asked, confused.

"Let me explain…"

When Tomada was a young teenager, he left home for good because of a family incident and as time went by, he had to survive on his own, living on whatever was thrown out by other birds or if someone that was very kind gave him some food. Eventually Tomada was sitting against a tree in the middle of winter and shivering.

"I am going to die." Tomada thought as he felt his feathers freeze up.

Suddenly, walking by were several black hawks and they saw Tomada freezing. And even if they were part of a group of bandits, they decided to take him with them.

"Hey." One of the back hawks came down to face level with Tomada. "You shouldn't be out in the cold alone, you will die."

"Yeah, why stay outside and sleep?" Another asked.

"I don't have anyone." Tomada said through his shaking beak.

The black hawks looked at each other and made a silent agreement between them. They decided to take in Tomada and bring them to their hideout.

"How would you like to come and stay with us?" A black hawk asked.

"Me?" Tomada replied, confused.

"Of course, we big birds have to stick together." Another answered. "Come on."

And two of the black hawks helped Tomada up and gave him some warm clothing. The group then went to the hideout, where the black hawks lived.

As the group walked in the building, black hawks were sitting around tables, either playing cards or drinking while others were sharpening weapons.

The group made their way to their leader, who was sharpening his sword.

"Sir, we have a new member here." One of the black hawks in the group bowed and said.

"So I see." The leader spoke and walked to Tomada and started walking around him.

"A Peregrine Falcon too…" The leader said with interest, as he looked at Tomada.

Tomada felt extremely tense and was frozen in place. The leader finished going around and came face to face with Tomada.

"Well you seem like a strong bird, despite living by yourself, alright you can stay here, you can make a good friend to my son, Richard. Speaking of which, Richard! Come meet our guest."

And a teenage black hawk came up.

"Richard, meet Tomada, you two can be good friends."

"Hi." Tomada said quietly.

"Hello." Richard replied quietly as well.

"Don't worry, you two will get along with each other." Richard's dad said.

As the weeks went by, Tomada loved staying with the black hawks, everyone treated each other as family and even if Tomada was not a black hawk, he was still treated with the same respect. He was given food, clothing, warmth, and even his own sword.

Its been nearly a month and Tomada was enjoying some hot food one day around a fire with other black hawks when the leader came to them. The hawks and Tomada stood up in respect.

"Tomada, would you like to come with us on a ride." The leader asked him.

"It would be my pleasure sir." Tomada bowed and went with him.

After taking several other hawks with him, they rode their horses through the neighboring forests, enjoying the bright, calm day. Soon the leader stopped to which everyone else did.

"What is it sir?" Tomada asked.

"Macaws." The leader replied, his voice turning into coldness.

The leader suddenly than rode as fast as he could towards the macaws, the rest of the hawks following him. Tomada was not sure if he should follow them, but did so a minute later.

There were two adult macaws along with two little chicks just taking a relaxing family ride through the family when the black hawk leader suddenly appeared in front of them, with two hawks next to him. The macaw family looked back and saw two more hawks blocking the other way.

"Well, what do we have here?" The leader said evilly.

"Please, we don't want any trouble, we are just taking a quiet ride." The macaw husband stated.

"In our territory." The leader replied harshly. "No, you need to be punished."

At the word, two hawks from each side came froward and grabbed hold of the macaw husband and threw him face down to the ground. Tomada was shocked. The two hawks then started to kick and punch the macaw while the wife and the chicks cried.

"Please… Don't kill me… I just became a father…" The macaw being hurt cried between kicks and punches.

"Stop!" The black hawk leader shouted and came froward. "The final blow belongs to me." And the leader had his sword out.

The hawks stepped aside while the bleeding macaw was crying and begging for mercy.

"Please don't kill me, I have a wife and kids." The macaw begged.

"Than you never should have come here." The leader spoke in a low voice and was about to bring down the sword when a Falcon's cry was heard.

Tomada came charging in on his horse behind the two hawks with the leader and quickly taking out his sword, he chopped off one's head while knocking down the other one with his horse. And before he could recover, Tomada came down and stuck his sword in the hawk's neck.

"Traitor!" One of the hawks from behind the macaw family shouted and with the other one ran froward to kill Tomada.

"No, I will deal with him." The leader said.

And Tomada stood there with an angry face.

"How could you attack a peaceful family sir!" Tomada shouted.

"They are macaws Tomada, they are weak and don't deserve to live!"

"They did nothing wrong!"

"So what? Are you going to fight me for a bunch of weaklings?"

"Yes!" Tomada shouted out the loudest he could go.

"Very well."

And the black hawk leader came froward with his sword and brought it down on Tomada's. And so the two clashed with each other.

The black hawk leader proved to be stronger at first as Tomada was desperately trying to just stay alive as he blocked the blows with his own sword.

"I took you in, kept you warm and fed, even accepted you as one of us, and yet you still dare to fight me!" The leader shouted angrily.

"I don't want to hurt anyone and you go ahead and kill other birds!" Tomada shouted back just as angry.

Tomada quickly got out and got back to a fighting stance, the leader charging back at him in a frenzy. The two once again swinging their swords at each other.

Tomada did not know how much longer he could keep going as his strength was starting to fail him. However he noticed the leader's blind rage and decided to take advantage of that.

The leader gave one last strong swing at Tomada, however Tomada was able to duck it and with lightning reflexes, he sent his sword clean through the leader's neck. The leader dropped his sword while Tomada took out his own from the leader's neck. The other hawks were shocked, as much so, that they did not move a muscle.

"I hope you go to hell." Tomada whispered and with his strength, he took off the leader's head completely.

The head rolled away while the body just fell, the blood pouring out from the neck. Tomada had blood all over him as he stared sternly at the last two hawks. They were so scared, they got on their horses and fled.

Tomada calmed himself down and made his way to the macaws.

"Are you birds okay?" Tomada asked as he helped up the hurt macaw.

"Yes, thank you for saving us." The hurt macaw said. "You can stay with us if you want."

"Thank you very much, but I am better off alone." Tomada replied. "Stay safe."

And Tomada left to once again live on his own…

"And that's why the black hawks took my daughter." Tomada finished up in the present time.

"Wow Tomada, I never knew you had such a hard past." Marcus said with his beak slightly open.

"I never told anyone about it, I didn't want to think that they could come back to haunt me."

"Why?" Sorrel asked, as she sat down beside him, she came back from checking on Junior. "You really should let your feelings out."

"Well keeping my feelings bottled in resulted in my daughter being kidnapped." Tomada cried, tears once again starting to come out.

Tomada wiped them away and had an angry face on.

"I am going to get her back and kill whoever did it."


	40. Birdnapped Part 3: To Save a Daughter

**Hey guys!**

 **Before I begin the next part, I would like to say a big welcome to a new writer Blackfeathers33, may you enjoy your time here and I can't wait to see what you will bring here!**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

Birdnapped Part 3: To Save a Daughter

* * *

As soon as Tomada said those words with an angry face, Bosco and Marcus looked at each other and then at Blu. Blu sighed deeply as he opened his beak to say something.

"Tomada." Blu said as he came eye level with him. "You are too emotionally unstable to go and get her back. I am sorry, you have to stay here while we go."

Tomada was shocked.

"Your majesty, no." Tomada replied deeply with a different tone of voice.

"Tomada! This is my decision!" Blu shouted. "I order you to stay home!"

Tomada sighed and bowed. "Yes, your majesty."

And Blu came and put a wing on him.

"This is for your benefit, my friend, don't worry, we will get her back." And Blu walked out of the room followed by Bosco, Marcus, and Stella, leaving behind a brokenhearted Tomada.

Blu and the rest with him, rode back to the castle to get set to go save Bobbie. Blu hoped that maybe he could get Bobbie back peacefully and avoid any unnecessary bloodshed. And he was only bringing Bosco, Marcus, and Stella with him to show that he really did not want a fight, however they all still had their weapons on them.

As they were sharpening their weapons, loading on arrows, and preparing their horses, Jewel came up to Blu with concern.

"Blu, you can't go, you can get hurt or even worse, killed." Jewel stated with tears starting to come out. "Let the royal guard come with you, you need the protection."

"Jewel, I already said, I don't want bloodshed, I will settle this peacefully and get her back." Blu replied.

"I know and I want Tomada to have Bobbie, but what if no one comes back? I can't lose you." Jewel was now crying fully.

"Hey, it's okay." Blu hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder. "If I saved you from a huge, fire breathing dragon, I can certainly save Bobbie from a bunch of black hawks.

Blu then lifted her face with his wingtip and gave her a passionate kiss, when they broke away Blu gave a comforting smile.

"I will come back for you, my queen, as well as our little majesties."

Jewel gave one last hug to Blu before he got on Sally and checked if he had everything with him that was necessary. He turned to look at Bosco, Marcus, and Stella.

"You three ready?" Blu asked.

"Yes, your majesty." The three replied in unison.

"Good, let's…" Blu started, but then saw the castle gates open and in rode Tomada.

Tomada stopped in front of Blu, got off his horse and bowed.

"Your majesty." Tomada spoke in a nervous tone.

Blu was slightly angry at Tomada.

"Tomada, I thought I told you to stay home, why are you here?" Blu demanded.

"Please, your majesty, at least hear me out before you go." Tomada begged, his head still down, looking at the ground.

"Continue than."

"I need to be there to save her, I want her to know that daddy is going to be there for her and protect her when she needs it. Please, I can't live without her, she is my little girl." Tomada started crying, the tears soaking the ground.

Blu felt Tomada's feelings for his daughter and he got off Sally and stood in front of him.

"Tomada, get up and look me right in the eye." Blu ordered.

Tomada did as he was told and looked directly at Blu, seeing a different face from Blu.

"You can go with us Tomada. However you must promise that when we get her and a fight should break out, we will get her together, not by yourself, also you must not let your emotions get in the way."

"Yes, your majesty." Tomada bowed again.

"Alright than, let's get going." Blu replied and got back on Sally.

And the group rode as fast as they could to the black hawks hideout, which Blu managed to locate after getting it from some of the royal guards who were sent to find the hideout.

When they got there, there was no noise, it was completely quiet. Everyone got off their horses and checked their weapons. Tomada looked at his sword, seeing his reflection off the bright, shining blade. Soon he expected there to be a lot of blood on it.

Blu came up to him. "Tomada, are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yes, your majesty, I can control myself."

"Alright than."

The group came to the door and prepared their weapons for any resistance that might show up. Marcus came froward with his axe while Bosco and Stella covered him with their bows and arrows. Using his axe, Marcus just destroyed the door and went inside, where it was dark, no hawks in sight.

"All clear." Marcus told the others.

The others went inside and all of them continued walking through the building until they saw some brightness in a large room. They went inside and found what they were looking for.

There were a few hawks, one of which looked like the leader and Bobbie tied up on a pole. Her body was very bruised, her leg that she hurt was swollen, and her feathers were stained with her tears.

Well, well, look who we have here." The leader spoke, while chuckling evilly, while Bobbie looked up to see her dad.

"Richard…" Tomada replied with an angry look.

"Oh, so you do remember me Tomada, than you must also remember that you killed my father!" Richard shouted.

"I killed him because he was attacking innocent birds!" Tomada shouted back, just as loud.

"Well, this is payback, you killed my father, so I took someone you love and your daughter here is quite the crier, it's so hard to make her stop, as you can tell by her bruises." And Richard put a wing on Bobbie's chin and rubbed it.

Tomada went froward, sword drawn, intending to strike down Richard. However a wing stopped him.

"No Tomada, no bloodshed remember?" Blu told him.

"Daddy, please! I want to go home!" Bobbie shouted.

"Don't worry sweetie, I will get you out." Tomada cried.

"Oh, I don't think so." Richard said and snapped his wing tips.

Suddenly the group heard the door close shut with a loud bang and out from the shadows stepped out around 20 hawks, swords and axes drawn.

Blu, Bosco, Marcus, Stella, and Tomada took out their weapons and prepared themselves for a fight.

"Oh Tomada, it did not have to be this way." Richard said and using his wingtips, he gave the go ahead for the hawks to kill them.

A bloody fight began as the outnumbered group fought the hawks.

Bosco was hurling throwing knives and when he ran out of those who literally took his arrows and flung them at the hawks as best he could.

Marcus and Stella were fighting back to back, protecting each other. Marcus was swinging and blocking blows with his axe while Stella used her short swords to her advantage, using one to block blows while swinging the other.

"How are you doing honey?" Marcus shouted to her.

"Never better, I guess we can call this our first honeymoon." Stella joked in the heat of the fight.

Marcus chuckled while focusing on fighting.

Tomada, meanwhile, has just chopped off a hawk's head and took some breaths before seeing what he feared most. Richard, with two others hawks, grabbed Bobbie and was making a run for it.

"Daddy!" Bobbie shouted as Richard held onto her.

Time seemed to go slowly for Tomada as he just stared at Richard running away with his daughter. He was so lost and even thought there was a lot of noise of swords and axes clashing together, Tomada felt everything around him go quiet.

Blu also noticed Richard running away out of the corner of his eye and shouted to Tomada.

"Tomada!" Blu shouted. "Go, get your daughter!"

Tomada was surprised.

"Your majesty, you said…"

"I know what I said!" Blu shouted as he was busy fighting off a hawk. "Go!"

Tomada just took off without a second say, quickly killing any hawks standing in his way, he was full of pure rage at this point. When the way was completely clear, Tomada ran and got out of the hideout, where he saw Richard running through the forest. Tomada ran on within earshot of Richard.

"Richard!" Tomada shouted.

Richard turned around to see a very angry Tomada.

"So you are alone?" Richard laughed. "Kill him." He ordered the two other hawks with him.

They came froward at Tomada. One of them swung his sword at Tomada, which Tomada easily blocked with his own sword and held it in place there for a few seconds as the other hawk came in after. Tomada just simply punched the second hawk across the face, knocking him out temporally. He then forced the other hawk's sword off his own and pushed him down. He pinned the first hawk down with his talons while stabbing the heart of the second one and then snapping the neck of the first one.

Tomada panted as he looked sternly at Richard.

"You will release my daughter now!" Tomada shouted, as he struggled to control his feelings.

"You want her, you are going to have to fight me first." Richard replied, just as sternly.

"It will be my pleasure to kill you."

And Richard and Tomada had their swords drawn out and stared at each other as they prepared to fight it out.

* * *

 **Wow… Tomada is really determined… Well let's see what happens next… Next time!**

 **Also, I need your opinion everyone. Do you think this series is still good or not? I talked to some of my friends and they gave me their opinions on this. Don't be afraid to be honest. And if you guys have any ideas, please, of course, leave them below in the reviews.**


	41. Birdnapped Part 4: Help from Owls

**Hey guys!**

 **Very sorry for the constant delays of updating. School, losing someone I loved, and Satpam is really taking its toll on me! And it's really exhausting me!**

 **Anyway, let's continue!**

* * *

Birdnapped: Help from Owls

* * *

While Tomada and Richard were staring at each other, preparing to fight. Blu, Bosco, Marcus, and Stella were still hanging on, as more and more hawks just seemed to join in on the fight. The four were becoming very tired and grew weaker as they were using their strength.

Eventually they separated and were each fighting their own fights. This eventually led to their downfall.

As Bosco was fighting with his dagger, as he used up all his throwing knives and arrows, he was desperately trying to hang on, when all of a sudden, he received a strong punch to the face and passed out.

Marcus kept on swinging his axe at the hawks, even thought the swings were getting slower and slower. He struggled to breath, as he was sweating. Suddenly, since Stella was no longer covering his back, a sword stuck its way into his wing and Marcus cried out in pain. He fell down and covered his wound with his other wing while he received a kick in the belly from a hawk.

Blu and Stella, meanwhile, were doing a fighting retreat to a corner of the large room, going towards each other as they struggled to still fight. As they were officially trapped in the corner by the hawks, they stopped as the hawks stopped advancing towards them. One of them spoke.

"Give up already! We are many and you are just two." A hawk said sternly.

"What!" Stella yelled out. "What did you do to my Marcus!"

At these words, two hawks each, holding Bosco and Marcus, threw them to Blu and Stella.

"Marcus!" Stella shouted as she grabbed him.

"I'm okay, just a scratch." Marcus replied, chuckling in light of his pain.

"Surrender now and we will spare your lives." A hawk ordered.

"What do we do, your majesty?" Stella asked Blu as she held onto her swords.

Blu sighed, he had no choice.

"Drop your weapons Stella." Blu said sadly and dropped his sword to the ground.

Stella did the same and she and Blu prepared for whatever the hawks had in store for them.

However, a couple seconds after the two dropped their weapons, a cry could suddenly be heard and and three owls came crashing down in between the hawks and Blu.

One was a snow owl with a puffy belly, yellow eyes, as well as a black beak and talons, holding onto a dagger.

Another was a small elf owl, that was brown and also had a small dagger like the snow owl.

And lastly was a black owl who held onto a sword, unlike the other two owls.

"It's time to chop off some hawks' heads!" The snow owl shouted and charged with the black one.

"Pick up your weapons!" The elf owl shouted to Blu and Stella.

Blu and Stella picked up their weapons and joined the owls in the renewed fight. However they were totally lost as to who the owls were, but they were fighting the hawks, so Blu trusted them for now.

As Blu came up to fight alongside the snow owl, Blu decided to have a talk in the middle of the fight.

"So who are you?" Blu asked.

"Just a friendly group of owls, your majesty." The snow owl answered.

"He knows I am the king?" Blu asked himself as he focused on fighting.

"I understand there is someone else in your group." The snow owl said.

"Yes, there is, he went to get his daughter." Blu answered.

"I am going to help him." The snow owl replied. "Jameson, Skyler, stay here and finish off the rest of the hawks."

The two owls responded with a nod and the snow owl ran to help Tomada.

The fight continued as Blu and Stella were fighting back to back, covering each other. The two were very tired, but they still fought on, as they swung their swords, wounding and killing any hawks that came close to them.

The black owl, known as Jameson, was busy fighting off several hawks by himself. One of the hawks swung his sword at Jameson, but he blocked the blow with his sword, holding it in place. Another hawk charged froward at Jameson, sword going for his belly.

However Jameson just as easily brought up his wing in a fist and punched the hawk straight in the face. He then managed to finally get the hawk's sword off his own. Jameson then sent his sword through the hawk's shoulder, cutting off his wing holding the sword.

The two other hawks charged in revenge for their comrades, but Jameson quickly picked up the sword from the fallen hawk and like a javelin, he threw it and it went clean through one of the hawk's chest, the other one was shocked at this skill. Jameson just charged in and finished off his last hawk with a beheading.

Meanwhile the elf owl, known as Skyler, was facing off three hawks of her own. The hawks surrounded her as they closed in on their victim.

One of the hawks spoke. "Please, one little elf owl against three black hawks? Pathetic!"

"I am tougher than I look." Skyler grinned as she just stood there, just waiting for the right time.

The hawks walked slowly to Skyler while she just stood there, dagger in talons, smiling. When the hawks were close enough they charged at Skyler, intending to just simply crush her with their bodies. However it did not work that way.

At the last possible second, Skyler jumped up and the hawks clashed into each other. Skyler fell down onto one of the hawks and with her dagger, she stabbed the hawk straight through the neck. Leaving the dagger in there, she quickly jumped onto a second hawk, while the hawk with the dagger in him, fell down, choking to death.

"What's wrong?" Skyler asked as she spoke while hanging onto the hawk's back. "Scared?"

"Get off me!" The hawk shouted, trying to grab Skyler, but Skyler managed to get away from the hawk's wing, while hanging onto his back.

Skyler climbed up and went onto his head and bowing down, came face to face with him while smiling.

"Right here." Skyler said and spit on his eyes, the hawk unable to see.

"Hold still." The third hawk, getting up from falling down shouted and put his wing into a fist.

"What?" The hawk with Skyler on him said, confused.

Before the third hawk could hit her, Skyler jumped off and took out her dagger from the first, and now, dead hawk. The third hawk's punch went straight into the second hawk's beak, breaking it and causing him to fall down in pain.

The third hawk then made a lung for Skyler and tried to grab her, but she slid under him, the hawk surprised as he bowed his head and looked under for Skyler. She was on his back and with her dagger, she stabbed him right through the heart, instantly killing him.

Marcus, meanwhile, was defending himself and Bosco with a dagger with his one good wing, while he fought the pain.

The fight continued on until all the hawks were killed or severely wounded and everyone could take a breather.

Meanwhile the snow owl saw a falcon laying down on the forest floor with a hawk coming down into him with a dagger. Tomada grabbed Richard's wings holding the dagger and was struggling to hold Richard, the dagger was coming ever slowly, aiming for Tomada's heart when all of a sudden…

Tomada was surprised when a snow colored owl charged froward and kicked Richard off him. Richard was launched a few feet away, dazzled from the sudden attack.

The snow owl took a breather and turned his face to look at Tomada with a smile. Tomada realized that face was so familiar. It was a face he had not seen in a long time and thought that he would never see again…

"Alex?" Tomada said, in a choked voice.

"It's good to see you again, my old friend." Alex replied.

* * *

 **Oh snap! What! Alex The Owl in my story! I bet you guys are excited now!**

 **Anyway, Alex belongs to Alex The Owl, Skyler belongs to Skyler the Elf Owl (put in by Alex The Owl), and Jameson belongs to Jameson The Phoenix Owl.**

 **Also, if you are wondering why I skipped the fight between Tomada and Richard and forgot about it, don't worry that is the next part of this short story!**


	42. Birdnapped Part 5: Tomada's Fight

**Hey guys! Finally back!**

 **I am very sorry it's taking so much time to finish this up, I have no idea what's going on with me!**

 **Anyway…**

 **Last time we left off, Tomada is reunited with his old snow owl friend, Alex! Who saved his falcon friend from being killed. And well, here we are going to go back earlier and then later on in this part, go back to the end of last part.**

* * *

Birdnapped Part 5: Tomada's Fight

* * *

As Tomada and Richard stared at each other, they were just waiting for one of them to make a move. Silence descended upon the clearing which the two big predatory birds would fight each other. Richard had placed Bobbie down against a tree a short distance away. She was tied up with rope around her body and a cloth covering her beak.

"Oh Tomada, if only you stayed with us and not side with the weak ones. We could have made a good team. We could have even overthrown that macaw king, the kingdom deserves a stronger bird, than that lame excuse." Richard taunted.

"How dare you say that about my king, he is the strongest leader I know, caring for his subjects and friends. And I will not side with those who steal my daughter." Tomada replied through a clenched beak.

"Well than, prepare to die." Richard said and charged froward, sword swinging.

Tomada prepared a defensive stance and blocked the blow of the sword with his own sword. The two then started fighting it out with their swords. They literally took turns attacking the other or defending themselves. This went on for some time as both of them proved strong enough for each other.

Eventually the two took a breather and separated from the fight to catch their breaths. They looked at each other, with angry eyes and were panting. However Tomada, still emotional, took longer than Richard and Richard used the advantage to charge straight at Tomada. The sword aiming for his heart, Tomada quickly reacted and used his wing to grab hold of Richard's wing holding the sword. Tomada was going to strike Richard with his sword that was in his other wing, but Richard did the same thing to him. The two made each other drop their swords and they resorted to using their wings as fists to fight each other.

Richard formed his wing into a fist and sent it flying at Tomada's belly before Tomada could react and Tomada felt the impact of it hitting him. He bent over a bit, but he quickly got his senses back and headbutted Richard. Richard fell over and saw as Tomada came at him.

"Die already!" Tomada shouted as he was sending a punch straight at Richard's beak.

However Richard managed to grab the fist with his wing.

"Not by a long shot!" Richard shouted back as loudly.

The two then tumbled about, taking turns going on top of each other and sending punches at each other. However Tomada was losing his strength faster as he just wanted to be back together with his daughter, he was really not focusing as much as he should, as from time to time, he caught glimpses of Bobbie tied up.

Pretty soon Richard had enough and quickly took out a dagger from his belt when he was the one on top and holding it with both of his wings he sent it coming down at Tomada's heart. Tomada grabbed onto Richard's wings and held them in place, however Richard proved stronger and it slowly was coming down, until…

A snow owl came charging forward and knocked Richard off Tomada, sending him flying off. Tomada was relieved and looked at the owl who saved him.

The snow owl took a breather and turned his face to look at Tomada with a smile. Tomada realized that face was so familiar. It was a face he had not seen in a long time and thought that he would never see again…

"Alex?" Tomada said, in a choked voice.

"It's good to see you again, my old friend." Alex replied.

"You too…" Tomada sounding shocked and not believing his eyes as the owl in front of him was in fact Alex.

Alex put his wing out for Tomada to take, Tomada grabbed it with his wing and Alex helped him up. The two then turned to Richard who stood back up and was looking at the two.

"Give up Richard, we are two, run away while you can." Tomada said sternly to him.

"Never, I will avenge my father's murder!" And Richard, seeing that he landed close to his sword, quickly picked it up and charged froward.

Alex and Tomada dodged the attack and Tomada quickly ran for his sword, picking it up just in time to block Richard's incoming blow to him. The two locked eyes with each other as they pushed their swords together.

"Why wouldn't you give up?" Tomada asked.

"You killed my father and now I am going to kill you." Richard replied.

Alex intervened and grabbed hold on Richard's back, again throwing him. Alex charged froward with his dagger and the two fought while Tomada took a breather.

"You leave my friend alone!" Alex shouted.

"Make me!" Richard replied, just as angrily.

As the two clashed with each other, Richard eventually swung his sword and hit Alex's dagger so hard that Alex felt his wing holding the dagger hurt and he dropped it while kneeing down.

"Alex!" Tomada shouted out and before Richard could take off Alex's head, Tomada came in, charging with his sword.

"Shall we continue?" Tomada asked.

"We shall." Richard replied and the two continued the fight.

At this point, however, Richard was now the one more prone to being emotional. He was so focused on thoughts of his father and to have his revenge that he actually started tearing up. Tomada noticed this and used this to his advantage and had the resolve to kill Richard. Hanging on, he waited until Richard's eyes were too full of water for him to see clearly.

Richard used his wing not holding the sword to wipe his eyes and Tomada used that opportunity to strike Richard's sword and force it to be thrown yards away. Richard got down on his knees and looked up at Tomada with his sword pointing at his neck.

Tomada was breathing very deeply and loudly, trying to calm down. He watched as Richard got down on his knees and was looking up at him, still all teary and sad.

"Come on Tomada, do it, you won." Richard stated sadly.

"You know it's kinda of ironic, I am going to kill you the same way I killed your father." Tomada said, trying to control his excitement. "And like I said to him, I hope you go to hell."

Tomada then rammed his sword straight into Richard's neck, took out his sword and then chopped off his head. The head rolled away while the body fell down, the blood pouring out from both severed pieces. While Tomada chopped off his head, the blood flew and impacted the surrounding trees, some even getting on Tomada.

"Daddy!" Bobbie shouted out as she ran to her father.

While Tomada was chopping off Richard's head, Alex used that time to cut Bobbie free. And when she was free, she just took off to her father to hug him. Tomada, hearing Bobbie, turned around and picked her up in his wings. Tomada sighed as tears started coming out of him as he held onto her tightly.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Tomada said as he hugged Bobbie.

"It's okay dad, We are back together now." Bobbie replied.

The two continued hugging and crying softly as Alex came up to them. Tomada saw Alex walk up and he put down Bobbie and came in front of Alex.

"Thank you, my old friend." Tomada said and just hugged the puffy snow owl.

"You're welcome Tomada." Alex replied as he just hugged back his falcon friend.

While the two were hugging, Blu and the rest came up to them, having defeated the rest of the hawks. Jameson and Bosco, who finally came to from being knocked out, was helping Marcus to walk as the pain was unbearable. Stella was crying because of Marcus while Skyler was walking besides her, putting a comforting wing on her.

"I see he is dead." Blu said to Tomada, seeing Richard's head separated from the body.

Alex and Tomada stopped hugging and bowed to Blu.

"Yes, your majesty." Tomada replied.

Blu came up and put a wing on Tomada.

"Well done Tomada." And Blu turned to Alex. "And to you as well."

"Thank you, your majesty." Alex replied.

"Well, I think it's time we go back to the castle." Blu stated and turned to walk.

However Tomada wanted Alex, Jameson, and Skyler to come with them.

"Wait, your majesty." Tomada called.

"Yes Tomada?"

"Alex, would you like to come with us?" He asked his snow owl friend.

Alex thought about it for a few seconds and smiled.

"Of course, my old friend."

"Well than…" Blu started. "How would you three like to be added to me and my family's personal bodyguards?"

"It would be an honor, your majesty." Alex bowed again.

"Alright than, let's hurry up, before Jewel gets worried and comes here with the royal guards."

And with that, Blu and the rest returned victorious with new friends with them. However more importantly, a father and daughter got reunited with each other after they thought they would never see each other again. Tomada was determined to never let his daughter get hurt like that ever again and to watch over her as much as he could.

* * *

 **Well guys… You would think this is the end of this short story, but it's not!**

 **Still one more part of this left! If you are wondering what it could be about, you are just going to have to wait!**


	43. Birdnapped Part 6: Best Friends Forever

**Hey guys!**

 **Before we begin the last part of Birdnapped, I have a lot of news!**

 **First of all, this will be the last thing I post until I have to focus on the last weeks of the semester, with final tests and papers a reality now. I will come back as soon as I am done with the semester and don't worry, I will still be reading and reviewing as much as I can.**

 **Second, it seems some writers are really falling behind, and these are my friends and people who have supported me. Along those are Slyassassin25, BlueTheron, and Michelle Cyanus Grande. I would love to see more support for these particular writers!**

 **Third, you will never believe who is back! One of my inspirations and one of the best writers in my opinion, Soursweettooth! After a long retirement, he is finally back to writing!**

 **Fourth, again, if you have not already, make sure you put your votes on Alex The Owl's Rio Awards, if you want, before the December 22 deadline.**

 **And lastly, to all my bronies and pegasisters reading this, the MLP: FiM season 5 finale was awesome!**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

Birdnapped Part 6: Best Friends Forever

* * *

As the group went to their horses, Blu was wondering how Tomada and this snow owl knew each other, he decided to ask them while they went back to the castle. While starting their trip, Blu called Alex and Tomada on either side of him.

"Alex, Tomada." Blu called. "Do you two mind coming up?"

"Not at all, your majesty." The two replied at the same time and went on either side of Blu.

"Do what do we own the pleasure, your majesty?" Alex said politely while riding on his horse.

"Do you two mind telling me how you two know each other?" Blu questioned to both of them.

"Not at all, your majesty." Tomada replied. "It all began…"

Many years ago, while Blu was still a knight in learning, in another part of the kingdom was a village that lived a young Peregrine Falcon with his mom and dad. He was friendly and open, but also a little shy and nervous when you first meet him. He also wanted to be a soldier in the royal army when he was older, but for now his life was quite simple. His name was Tomada.

One morning, Tomada woke up and after a rather quiet breakfast with his parents, he went outside and just decided to take a walk in the nearby forests. He had a dagger with him for protection that was given to him by his father on his last birthday.

As Tomada walked quietly, enjoying the calm day, he suddenly heard something move in the foliage around him. The thing that was moving around must have been big, for the bushes shook a lot and Tomada could actually hear noise coming from the thing's feet.

As the thing came closer to Tomada, he got scared at what it could be and Tomada held up in his dagger in his wings. As the thing got really close, Tomada jumped up and pinned the "thing" down with his talons and pointed the dagger at its neck.

"Who are you!" Tomada shouted at the now revealed snow owl that was moving in the foliage.

"Please, I was only taking a walk, don't kill me." The owl replied, the one being scared now.

Tomada looked at the owl. He looked to be about the same age as him and he seemed to be not a threat. Tomada slowly let loose his grip on the owl's neck and allowed him to breath.

"Thank you for letting go." The owl replied as he coughed a little and took in some breaths.

"You're welcome." Tomada replied slowly. "So who are you?"

"Well for starters, my name is Alex." The snow owl answered.

Then the two sat down on a fallen log and talked about their lives in general. They shared what they liked, their personalities, even talking about girls and relationships. As the hours passed, they became more easy towards each other and even smiled and laughed, in one day the falcon and owl became friends just like that. As darkness started to fall, they told themselves they need to go back home.

"Well Alex, it's getting late, I should really go back home and sleep. It was very nice today." Tomada smiled.

"I had a good time too, maybe tomorrow we can do more stuff." Alex replied.

"That's a good idea, well goodnight."

"Goodnight Tomada."

And so the first day for the two birds ended with a happy note and both slept very happily, knowing they had a friend now. They dreamt of what their future would be like as night passed. For the next few weeks, the two enjoyed each other very much, they went horseback riding, pretend sword fights, and even pranked others for some laughs.

One day, the two met again, Tomada was all smiles and such as he waited for his snow owl friend to show. Alex soon came into view and he had a somewhat depressed face on him as he walked towards Tomada.

"Why the long face, Alex?" Tomada asked, a bit worried.

"Tomada…" Alex started and sighed. "I need your help."

"What is it?" Tomada replied with his head cocked to the side.

"I have a crush on a girl."

"Oh?" Tomada replied, a little excited now. "Who is she?"

"I don't know, all I know she is pretty cute looking and she is a brown elf owl." Alex replied, sounding nervous.

"Wow buddy, you sound like you are going to faint." Tomada chuckled a little. "I guess I can help you, let's go."

And the two walked to another part of the village, where in a store, a little elf owl girl was shopping for things. The two birds were carefully looking through the store window, cautious to make sure the elf owl did not spot them. Alex was staring at her dreamily while Tomada was giggling at his friend's behavior.

"Okay Alex." Tomada said to his friend. "Here is what you do. As soon as she walks out of the store, just go to her causally and start a conversation."

"I am not so sure Tomada, what if she does not like me?" Alex replied, sounding down again.

"Hey, she will, just talk."

And the two waited until the elf owl walked out and started going home. Alex was frozen at the spot until Tomada lightly hit him with his wing and motioned for him to go. Alex took a deep breath and started walking.

"Hey there." Alex called out, giving the elf owl a little scare.

"Oh…" The elf owl replied as she turned around. "Hi."

"Well this is going well so far." Alex said in his head. "I guess I couldn't help it, but I noticed that maybe you need some help carrying things."

"Oh no, it's fine, it's not too heavy." The elf owl replied.

"You sure?" Alex replied as he leaned on a barrel full of water.

Alex was staring so much at the elf owl that he did not notice that the barrel was tipping over and soon enough the barrel went over and fell, along with Alex. He was splashed with water and combined with the ground, he was a bit muddy. The elf owl could not help but laugh, but then got serious.

"You okay?" The elf owl asked.

"Never better, I guess I just decided I needed a mud bath."

The elf owl chuckled a little more. "My name is Skyler by the way."

"Alex." Alex replied as he got up. "So is there any chance I can see you again?"

"Well maybe, just don't come to a date all muddy." Skyler giggled. "Bye."

"Bye." Alex replied dreamily and stared after her.

"See, you can do it." Tomada said as he came up besides him. "Even thought what you did was very funny."

"Ha ha Tomada." Alex replied, annoyed, as he shook off some mud from his wings.

"Come on, let's get you ready for tomorrow."

As the two friends walked away, an adult falcon was watching them with anger…

Nearly a week went by as life continued as normal for Alex and Tomada. Alex and Skyler were seeing and enjoying each other more and more, they even shared a first kiss with each other. As for Tomada, well, he just enjoyed seeing his friend happy.

One day Tomada was relaxing in his house with his mom. He was reading about famous battles between this kingdom and various invaders coming to take over it. His mom was sitting nearby, knitting some clothes. The house was quiet and peaceful until they heard the door forcefully being opened and in walked Tomada's father with Alex around his talons. Alex was struggling to get free as he was being choked.

Tomada and his mom was completely shocked as Tomada's father threw Alex into the house. Tomada went down to Alex to see if he was okay.

"Alex, are you okay?" Tomada asked, with sadness in his eyes.

Before Alex could answer, Tomada's dad pinned Tomada against the wall.

"How could you be friends with an owl! They are so different and not trustworthy!" Tomada's dad shouted.

Tomada could not believe his dad, he was crazy and before he could say anything, he was thrown to the floor.

"You will kill your friend now!" Tomada's dad shouted and threw a dagger beside Tomada.

Tomada looked at Alex. He sighed and held the dagger in his wings.

"I'm sorry." Tomada began.

However, instead of what his dad expected him to do, Tomada dropped the dagger and turned around quickly and pinned his dad down with his talons around the neck.

"For you!" Tomada shouted.

His mother and Alex was shocked and Alex was not sure what to do.

"Alex!" Tomada shouted, as he struggled to hold down his stronger father. "Go! Get out of here!"

"But Tomada…"

"I said go!" Then Tomada lowered his voice. "We will see each other again, I promise."

And Alex left the family chaos, leaving Tomada to his doom. As Tomada's dad overpowered him, Alex was far away, out of sight. Tomada was forced to leave home by his dad and never return back. He was to live on his own with nothing with him.

"And that's how it all began." Tomada finisied to Blu.

"Wow, that was eventful." Blu replied.

"It is, your majesty." Alex bowed slightly as they continued riding back to the castle.

The group eventually got to the castle, where Jewel could not take it anymore and ordered the royal guard to form, where she was going to lead them to go after Blu and the rest.

Luckily Blu arrived just in time before Jewel was just about to leave.

"You have no idea how worried I was!" Jewel yelled at Blu as he came off of Sally.

"Sorry, my queen." Blu bowed. "Can you forgive me?" Blu said as he came and gave a kiss to Jewel.

"I can't stay mad at you." Jewel replied, smiling.

"And we got back Bobbie." Blu added, as he pointed to Tomada carrying Bobbie in his wings.

Before Jewel could reply, a female's voice rang out. It was Sorrel and she came running out to Tomada and Bobbie.

"Mom!" Bobbie shouted as Sorrel came up and gave her daughter a hug.

"Thank goodness you are back!" Sorrel cried and looked at Tomada. "Thank goodness you are back as well."

"Thanks sweetie, and not only that, I brought some old friends." And Tomada pointed to Alex, Skyler, and Jameson.

"Pleasure to meet Tomada's loved one." Alex came up and bowed.

"You too." Sorrel replied.

After everyone in the castle got the news that the king returned with Bobbie, everyone was excited and had a fun night of partying. When it was finished, everyone went to sleep and Tomada returned to his home with his family. Alex going with him to make sure it was safe and sound.

"Thanks Alex for making sure we are safe going home." Tomada said to his friend.

"Hey, no problem, you have a good night buddy."

"You too." And Tomada gave his puffy bellied friend a big hug which Alex returned.

"See you in the morning Tomada." Alex said before riding back to the castle.

Tomada went with his daughter to her room and tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Goodnight sweetie." Tomada softly said before starting to walk out.

"Wait daddy." Bobbie called.

"Yes?"

"Please stay with me, I don't feel safe without you." Bobbie started tearing up.

"Okay sweetie, daddy is here to protect you this time." Tomada smiled and sat down on a chair.

"Thanks dad." Bobbie replied happily before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"Sweet dreams sweetie." Tomada whispered before falling asleep himself on the chair.

And so ended another set of events in Blu's kingdom. Not only has a father got his daughter back, but he has been reunited with a long lost friend. And now being reunited with him, Tomada has a much happier life now.

The End.

* * *

 **Well guys… This is really the end for now…**

 **Again, sorry I have to leave for a bit, but school will just be too hard on me to write for a few weeks.**

 **Don't worry, I will come back and when I do, Christmas will be coming fast, which means…**

 **Special short Christmas story from me when I return!**

 **Until next time, this is your friendly, Rio-loving writer, Alexriolover95, signing off for now!**


	44. A Princess in Need Part 1: Luna's Story

**Guess what guys! Your long wait for this to return is finally over!**

 **You guys have been supporting this and asking if I will return to this eventually and well… It's finally back!**

 **Before we go on to the actual story, a couple of things to say first.**

 **A bunch of people submitted their OCs' during the long absence of this, and I will put them in the future, for now, since I introduced three OCs' last time we left off, I am not adding any new OCs' in this short story for the series, but the next one will.**

 **Now onto a more serious thing…**

 **Our FFN brother, BlueTheron, is really not the same person I knew before… Buddy, if you are reading this… We just want the old you back, and we are here to help you through your struggles. You can't let a few trolls win and cause you to quit!**

 **Other than that, let's continue!**

* * *

A Friend in Need Part 1: Luna's Story

* * *

Nighttime fell over the kingdom once again and as the sun went down and the moon rose to replace the golden orb, a little prince in King Blu's castle was snuggling in for the night in his bed. Diaglo made himself comfortable as Jewel sat down besides him on his bed, a smile on her face.

"You all comfortable, my little majesty?" Jewel asked, helping the little prince get warm under his covers.

"Yes mom, goodnight." Diaglo smiled.

"Goodnight, my little prince." Jewel said and came over and placed a warming kiss on Diaglo's forehead.

As Diaglo closed his eyes for the night, Jewel got up and after blowing out the candles lighting the room, closed the door to go to her own bed, where Blu was waiting for his queen to cuddle up with.

However, on this particular night, Diaglo, in his dreams, was going to visit a very special friend. A friend that he met before when his uncle Ethan recused him from Neville, Princess Luna. Currently, Diaglo knew that Luna did not have any birds to help with their nightmares as he can tell through his sleep telepathy. So he wanted to have a nice visit with Luna, to have a nice friendly chat and some tea.

As Diaglo slept, his dream body walked through the dreamworld, and pretty soon he saw Luna's home. Her home was sitting on top of some clouds and the moon was directly over the homestead. The house, itself, was like a little palace, decorated like the night sky, almost blending into it.

Diaglo smiled and came up to the door. The door was guarded by some dark blue birds, not Spix's, but dark blue anyhow, who recognized the young, little prince and bowed accordingly.

"Welcome again, my little majesty, it's nice for you to visit the Princess of the Night again." The captain of the guards greeted Diaglo.

"Thank you very much." Diaglo bowed back. "Is Luna home?"

"Indeed I am, my little prince." A female voice spoke and the guards in front of Diaglo stepped aside to reveal Luna, in all her glory, to Diaglo.

"Princess Luna." Diaglo bowed again.

"No need for formal greetings, my little friend." Luna chuckled a little. "Come and lets enjoy this night, I been looking froward to it."

Luna and Diaglo walked together alone into Luna's home, where a nice little table was set with some tea and treats, along with two chairs for the two to sit on. And pretty soon, the two were enjoying themselves and having a nice little talk. As they were chatting, Diaglo always wondered about something, what about Luna's family? After all, Luna would at least have a mother and father.

"Luna, if you don't mind, I been wondering about something about you." Diaglo spoke.

Luna was currently drinking some tea and put it down from her beak to reply to Diaglo.

"I don't mind, you can ask me anything, my little friend." Luna smiled.

"Well, I been wondering about your family, don't you have one, since you live alone here."

Luna suddenly had a saddened face on and her eyes started to water as she slowly put down the cup of tea she was holding in her talons. Diaglo felt his heart sting as he felt it was not right for him to ask.

"I'm so sorry Luna, I shouldn't have asked that." Diaglo hung his head down.

Luna wiped away her tears with her wing and reassured Diaglo that it was alright.

"No, my little friend, it's okay, it's just…" Luna began. "I never talked about it to anyone before, but it's something I always think about, every night." Luna paused before continuing. "Do you want to hear what I remember?"

Diaglo thought about it. He really didn't want to make Luna go through such heartache, but he also had this idea forming in his head. He wanted her to tell him.

"If you are alright with it, than please go right ahead." Diaglo answered.

"Alright, here it goes…" Luna began.

Many years ago, in a small farming house…

There was a couple of Blue Spix's macaws sitting down on a bench, that was up against the wall of the house, enjoying the night sky, the moon shining brightly upon them. In the mother's wings, huddled up, was a tiny dark blue chick. The tiny chick, surprisingly, was not a Spix like her parents, but a strange new bird. As she was sleepy and yawned, the mother smiled down at her. The father also enjoyed seeing his little girl too and also had a big smile on his face. The mother moved her wing a little, to reveal the tiny chick's belly and on the belly was a mark of a crescent moon. The chick was Luna.

Luna yawned a little more and her mother decided it was time for her to go to bed. The mother held onto her firm in her wings, and the small family went back inside. The mother then took Luna to her room and settle her down under her covers.

"Goodnight, my special little one." The mother sweetly said, while placing a kiss on Luna's forehead.

"Goodnight, mommy." Luna replied and closed her eyes completely.

Luna's father was waiting by the door and when his mate came to him, they both smiled at their little, sleeping girl, before the father quietly closed the door. As the night passed and the moon reached its highest peak in the sky, Luna suddenly woke up. She could hear something calling to her and went out of bed and walked to her window. A heavenly light was glowing through the window and it was beckoning Luna to go into the light.

Luna had no control over her body at the moment. She seemed mesmerized by the light as she stepped towards it, her eyes completely open. She could not hear anything, which meant she did not hear her mother and father calling to her when they heard something and ran over to see if anything was wrong with their daughter.

"Luna!" Her mother shouted. "No!"

However it was too late. Luna stepped into the light and the next thing that happened was that Luna was gone.

"No!" Luna's mother shouted and fell to her knees while crying, her mate coming down to her level and patting her on the back.

Luna, in the present time, took a moment to pause and picture it in her mind, what happened when she was in memory loss of that time. She then continued her story.

"The next thing I remember was me up in the sky, on a cloud. I cried, but then some heavenly spirits told me why I was here. I was destined to become the Princess of the Night, to help the kingdom's birds in helping them get over their nightmares."

Diaglo felt his heart break listening to this story. Luna got up and walked over to a balcony of her home and looked up at the moon. Tears, again, making their way to Luna's eyes.

"Even thought this is my destiny and life now, I still think of what my parents have to go through every day without me, I remember the day I left whenever I look up at the moon, how alone they must feel without me."

"I'm so sorry Luna." Diaglo said as he came up and leaned into Luna, to comfort her.

"It's okay, I'm happy with my life."

The two continued hugging, while looking up at the moon until the captain of the guards came up.

"Excuse me, your highness." The captain bowed.

"Yes." Luna replied.

"We have several nightmares happening right now." The captain reported.

"Sorry Diaglo, looks like the visit has to be cut short, I hope you understand." Luna apologized. "Captain, can you escort the prince to the entrance."

"Yes, my princess." The captain replied.

As Diaglo was being escorted by the captain, he saw Luna walk in the opposite direction. All he could think about now was how Luna had such a sad past. She does so much for the kingdom and asks for nothing in return. Diaglo decided that he would help Luna make her life complete, he would find her parents and reunite them in the dreamworld.

* * *

 **Well guys, will Diaglo find Luna's parents and make Luna happy?**

 **You have to wait until the next part to find out!**

 **And also…**

 **If you guys can help me, what should I name Luna's parents?**


	45. A Princess in Need Part 2: For a Friend

**Alright guys! Ready for the next chapter!**

 **Before we start, I have decided to pick the names Alex The Owl came up with. Sorry to Calvin and Florafionpetals (the names were a bit too royal, my little FFN sister!)**

 **Let's continue!**

* * *

A Princess in Need Part 2: For a Friend

* * *

As morning started again in King Blu's castle, Diaglo woke up with a start. Breathing in and out rather quickly, he slowly got up out of bed and put on some morning robes. He then heard a knock on his door, followed by his adoptive mother calling.

"Diaglo, are you up? It's morning." Jewel called. "It's time for breakfast."

"Coming mom!" Diaglo called back and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

As Diaglo went with his mom and sat down at the table, he wasn't really in the mood to eat, he was really thinking about Luna and how he would help her. He was so focused on thinking that he didn't hear his father calling to him.

"Diaglo, you okay, are you not hungry?" Blu asked, in vain.

Bia, who was sitting next to her younger adoptive brother, nudged him to get his attention.

"Diaglo, snap out of it." Bia said as she snapped her wingtips in front of him.

"What?" Diaglo said and looked around the table to see all eyes were on him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Well you still need to eat to get some energy in that tummy." Jewel chuckled as she placed an apple in front of Diaglo and gave him a kiss on the side of his cheek.

Diaglo blushed as his mom gave the kiss and decided to wait until after he ate, to think. After everyone was done eating and went to do their normal routine of the day, Diaglo decided to visit his Uncle Ethan in his room. Ethan was just busy practicing magical spells, when Diaglo knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Ethan asked, hoping it was not his little majesties, ready to birdpile on him.

"It's Diaglo, Uncle Ethan." Diaglo called.

"Oh, Diaglo, come on in." Ethan replied happily.

Diaglo came in with a rather serious look in his eyes, Ethan could tell his little prince really had something on his mind. Well he could tell from breakfast time when Diaglo had a blank stare.

"Is everything alright, my little prince." Ethan asked.

"Not exactly." Diaglo answered. "You remember Luna right?"

"Of course I do, why?" Ethan raising an eye.

"Well, I visited her last night and I asked her about her family. She then told me the day she was taken away, up in the skies, destined to become the Princess of the Night. She misses her parents, Uncle Ethan, I want them to see each other."

Ethan rubbed his head with his wing, thinking about what Diaglo just said.

"So, what can I do?"

"I need a spell for me to take birds with me into the dreamworld." Diaglo answered.

"Oh no Diaglo, that is way too dangerous, for those who go with you and besides remember what happened when you first went alone?" Ethan reminded Diaglo about the time he got possessed by Neville's dream body.

"Please Uncle Ethan, it's for Luna, she needs to see her parents." Diaglo begged.

Ethan really couldn't ignore this and sighed before giving his answer.

"Alright, but you must promise this is the only time you will do this."

"I promise." Diaglo put his wing on his heart.

"Let's get started than." Ethan said and for the next few hours, he taught Diaglo the trick.

Diaglo was a little impatient as the day went on, really wanting to learn it as fast as he could. However his impatience, at first, did not work, and Ethan constantly had to tell him to do the spell all over again. Soon enough, Diaglo finally learned how to do it properly and he was ready to set out on his journey to go to Luna's parents.

Luna told Diaglo that she remembered living in a small farming house, right by a large field, with a barn nearby for the animals. Diaglo used the tricks he knew already to picture the scene in his head and he saw it. A small farming house with the other details Luna gave him and using his mind, he went inside the house. He saw a couple of Blue Spix's macaws and he saw the male carving a piece of wood into a crescent moon, enough evidence that it was indeed Luna's original household. He even got the names of the couple, Lita and Scott.

With this information, Diaglo went to find his parents, to tell them he was leaving. Blu and Jewel were currently having a meeting with the royal advisers when Diaglo entered the throne room where his parents were.

"Mom, dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" Diaglo asked while bowing.

"Sure thing, my son." Blu replied and he and Jewel got up. "If you gentlebirds will excuse us for a few moments."

The family members stepped aside and Diaglo took a deep breath as he told his parents what he intended to do.

"Diaglo, no, you are way too young to go out there alone." Blu said, rather sternly.

"I know dad, I was going to ask Alex and Jameson to come with me, they can protect me."

"Sweetie, it's not that, your father and I are worried about the time we almost lost you to that evil wizard." Jewel said.

"Mom, it's going to be okay, Neville is completely gone and this is for a friend, I have to do this." Diaglo replied, determined.

Diaglo then just left to get set for his trip, leaving Blu and Jewel to look at each other. Diaglo packed some things and after telling Alex and Jameson, they both agreed to come and protect Diaglo. The three then went to the stable to get their horses, Diaglo, his pony. Soon after Diaglo was made a prince, Edward and Sally had another pony, a white, girl one that was Diaglo's, which he named her Jessica.

"How is my big girl doing?" Diaglo happily said as he nuzzled her head with his beak, to which Jessica simply licked Diaglo, signaling that she was happy to see him.

The three birds then came out of the stable on their horses, ready to go out for the journey. Diaglo just told the castle guards to open the gate and the gate was almost fully opened when Diaglo heard his mother calling to him.

"Diaglo, wait!" Jewel called, as she ran and came besides him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jewel asked.

"Mom, it's for a friend, it's very important I do this."

"Don't worry, my queen, we will keep him safe." Alex said and bowed. "Right Jameson?"

"With our lives." Jameson added and bowed too.

Blu was also with Jewel and put a wing on his wife's shoulder.

"He will be fine Jewel, we need to trust him and you have to let go sooner or later." And Blu turned to Alex and Jameson. "I trust you two as well, please make sure nothing happens to him."

"Yes, your majesty." Alex bowed again.

"I'm going to be fine mom, I love you." And Diaglo came down from Jessica and went into his mother's open wings.

"Love you too, my son." Jewel replied and gave a kiss on Diaglo's forehead while Diaglo hugged his mom.

After a few moments, Diaglo broke from the hug and got back on Jessica.

"Ready girl?"

Jessica nodded her head and the three rode out of the castle, while Blu held onto Jewel to comfort her. Now Diaglo would finally get to see Luna's parents in real life and bring them to their daughter, Luna.

* * *

 **Well guys, looks like Diaglo really wants to help Luna!**

 **However, what will the reactions be when Luna sees her parents again and what about Lita and Scott finding out that their daughter is the Princess of the Night?**

 **You will find out these answers soon enough!**


	46. A Princess in Need Part 3: Mom, Dad?

**Before we begin with the next part guys…**

 **I have one thing to say…**

 **Over 300 reviews! OMG!**

 **And it's all thanks to you guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

 **And now, here is the next part for your entertainment!**

* * *

A Princess in Need Part 3: Mom, Dad?

* * *

The trip to Luna's parents would be an overnight one and soon enough, it got dark again and the trio of birds stopped in a field by a large tree to sleep for the night. As Diaglo rested in his small tent, Alex and Jameson taking turns on guard duty, he was thinking about how to break the news to Lita and Scott. Would they be happy, sad, or upset? Diaglo really didn't know, all he knew was that he needed to tell them and then take them to their daughter.

As Diaglo finally closed his eyes for the night, he couldn't really sleep for he had too many things on his mind. He was so restless, that he made a little noise and Jameson, who was on guard at the time, peeked in to check on him.

"Are you alright, my prince?" Jameson asked, a bit worried.

Diaglo heard Jameson and looked up to see the owl looking at him.

"I'm fine Jameson, just a little trouble sleeping is all, don't worry about me." Diaglo replied.

Jameson then went back to guard duty while Diaglo just laid down with his eyes open until sleep finally conquered over him and he slept until the sun came up. As the sunlight came into Diaglo's eyes, he opened them and yawned, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes and came out of his tent. Alex had the last guard turn of the night and he saw Diaglo walk out, stretching his tiny wings.

"Slept well, my prince?" Alex asked while bowing.

"Well could have gone a bit better, but I got enough." Daiglo replied while yawning a little. "You two had enough sleep?"

"Oh yes, my prince, owls are better suited to the night anyway." Alex added. "Speaking of owls." Alex turned to look at Jameson, who was snoring peacefully.

While Alex went to kick Jameson out of his sleep, Diaglo walked to Jessica, his pony to give her some breakfast.

"Hey girl." Diaglo greeted his companion. "Good night?"

Jessica nodded her head while Diaglo gave her apple slices to eat. Jessica enjoyed her breakfast while Diaglo patted her back and looked at Alex waking up Jameson.

"Jameson!" Alex shouted. "Wake up!" And Alex kicked Jameson harder to get him up.

"Alright Alex!" Jameson shouted back, annoyed. "I'm up!"

Diaglo chuckled a little at this. As soon as everyone ate their morning meal and washed the sleepiness out of them, they got back on their short journey. And after another few hours, they finally reached their destination. Diaglo saw a small farming house, exactly the one he pictured in his mind before going on the trip.

"We are here." Diaglo stated and rode to the house, Alex and Jameson following.

As Diaglo arrived and got off Jessica, he took a deep breath and sighed, preparing himself to break the news.

"Good job girl." Diaglo whispered into Jessica's ear. "Now wait here." And Diaglo motioned for Alex and Jameson to follow him.

As Diaglo stood in front of the door to the house, he again took a deep breath before knocking. He heard talon steps move in the house, getting louder and louder, until the noise stopped and the owner of the talon steps opened the door slowly, leaning his head out to see who it was. Since Diaglo was not wearing his crown and regal clothes, he was not that easily recognizable.

"Can I help you?" The bird, who was a male blue macaw, asked.

"Are you, by any chance, Scott and your wife's name is Lita?" Diaglo asked.

Before the male could answer, a female joined him and answered for him.

"Yes, we are, how did you know that?" Lita asked, but then realized who it was. "Wait, are you Prince Diaglo?"

"Yes, I am." Diaglo replied.

"A thousand apologies, your majesty." Scott said while bowing, along with Lita.

"That's quite alright, may we come in?" Diaglo asked nicely.

"Of course, my prince." Scott hastily replied and opened the door all the way to let the three come in.

As Diaglo came in, he saw the fireplace and on top of the fireplace, sat many carved pieces of wood, shaped like crescent moons. Diaglo now knew he was really in the right place, now time to tell the news.

"Is it too much if our horses stay in your stable?" Diaglo asked Scott.

"Not at all, your majesty, it's fine with us." Scott replied, a bit nervous.

"Wonderful. Alex, Jameson, you may leave us for a bit and take the horses to the stable, we need some private time." Diaglo ordered the two owls.

"Right away, my prince." Alex bowed, along with Jameson, and they went outside.

After Diaglo was alone with Lita and Scott, he gestured for the couple to sit and make themselves comfortable. Diaglo then sat down and sighed.

"I know you two had a daughter named Luna and you lost her when she was still very little, right." Diaglo questioned.

Lita simply started showing tears and leaned into Scott and he put a wing on her.

"Yes, my prince." Scott answered.

"Well, I know where she is."

"Where?" Scott said, surprised.

"Well, she is up in the skies, she is not dead, if you think that. No, she actually has an important role in this kingdom. You see, she was destined to become the Princess of the Night, helping everyone with their nightmares." Diaglo told them and paused to let the information sink in before continuing. "You know, she misses you two very much and very much wants to see you again, I know because she told me herself."

"You seen her?" Lita asked, finally calming down and wiping her tears.

"Yes, I often visit her in the dreamworld and we are friends, I asked her about her family and she told me about you two." Diaglo replied. "That's why I am here, to reunite you three."

"How, my prince?" Scott asked.

"I learned how to take birds with me to the dreamworld, if you two are willing, I would love to take you with me so you can see her." Diaglo smiled at them.

Lita and Scott looked at each other, not believing what they just heard. They would see their daughter after so many years, they were overjoyed at this.

"When can we do this?" Scott wanted to know.

"As soon as the moon rises up and the night starts." Diaglo happily replied.

As soon as night fell once again in the kingdom, Diaglo once again ordered Alex and Jameson to leave them in private.

"Are you sure you will be fine, my prince?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I am sure, I will be fine, you two can go rest for the night." Diaglo told Alex.

"As you wish, my prince." Alex bowed and Diaglo turned to Lita and Scott.

"Ready?" Diaglo asked.

"We are ready, my prince." Scott said, determined.

"Okay, each of you hold one of my wings." Diaglo told them.

At first, the two hesitated, not really comfortable touching royalty. However, they really wanted to see Luna, so they held onto Diaglo's wings. After that Diaglo mumbled some words and the three closed their eyes, their dream bodies going up to the dreamworld. The three soon found themselves up in the clouds and Diaglo saw Luna's palace a short distance away.

"Follow me." Diaglo told the two.

As they arrived in front of the palace, the guards, as usual, noticed Diaglo, but they seemed on edge when they saw Lita and Scott, never seeing them before.

"My prince." The captain, along with the rest of the guards bowed. "Mind if I ask who are these two?"

"It's alright captain, they are harmless, they are not enemies." Diaglo told the captain.

"I'm sorry, my prince, but we cannot allow new guests without the princess' permission." The captain apologized.

"And what is the meaning of this?" A female voice spoke and the guards stepped aside again to reveal Luna.

Diaglo bowed before her.

"Diaglo, who are these new guests you brought." Luna demanded to know.

However before Diaglo could answer, Lita spoke up.

"Luna?" She said quietly, but enough for Luna to hear.

Luna looked up and saw Lita and Scott and suddenly her face went all blank and pale seeing the two. Luna simply could not believe her eyes.

"Mom, dad?" Luna replied.

* * *

 **Cliffhangar!**

 **And I will also tell you guys that Luna has a surprise for Diaglo…**


	47. A Princess in Need Part 4: Happy Reunion

**Alright guys! Ready for the last part!**

 **Before we do, I would like to say yet another warm welcome to two new writers to the archive!**

 **Please say welcome to Will the Bald Eagle and Vivienne5679!**

 **And now onto the story!**

* * *

A Princess in Need Part 4: Happy Reunion

* * *

"Mom, dad?" Luna repeated as she moved froward towards the two older birds.

In a few seconds she came face to face with them and the three just stared at each other until Lita broke the awkward silence and just hugged her daughter. Luna hugged back and mother and daughter started crying.

"After all these years, I finally get to see my daughter again, I missed you so much." Lita cried.

"I missed you too mom." Luna cried in return, while the captain of the guards came up.

"Excuse me, your highness, is this right?" The captain bowed while stepping besides Luna.

"It's quite alright, captain." Luna stated. "Can you and your men actually leave us alone." Luna ordered.

"Yes, my princess." The captain bowed and left, along with the rest of the guards.

Scott came up and Lita stepped aside so he can hug his daughter too.

"My little girl, all grown up and a princess too, I couldn't be more happier to be your father." Scott said, tears coming out of him as well.

"Thanks dad." Luna chuckled a little.

Diaglo was watching from the side and seeing this happy reunion made him start to cry tears of joy as well.

"Wait, how is this possible?" Luna wanted to know. "How did you two find me and get here?"

"Well, we couldn't have done this without Prince Diaglo." Lita answered and Luna looked at her little friend, who was blushing.

"It was nothing, just wanted to help my friend out." Diaglo nervously replied, while his cheeks went red.

Luna walked away from her parents and stood in front of Diaglo, with a huge smile on her face. Quickly, she embraced him in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Diaglo!" Luna, in an almost yelling voice, thanked him.

"You're welcome, my princess, but can you not hug me so tight." Diaglo replied, struggling a little to breath.

"Oh sorry." And Luna put Diaglo down. "Well Diaglo, since you brought my parents here, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it, my princess." Diaglo asked.

"Get me a few minutes." And Luna walked away, leaving Diaglo, Lita, and Scott wondering where she went.

She returned a bit later, however not appearing to have anything. Diaglo was confused.

"My princess, what's the surprise?" Diaglo asked, curious.

Luna did not answer, she simply stepped aside to reveal two blue macaws, but not just any blue macaws…

"Mom, dad, is that really you?" Diaglo said slowly with his beak wide open.

The two blue macaws were in fact, Andrio and Lilac, and they were overjoyed at seeing their little boy again.

"Diaglo!" Lilac called out and the family ran towards each other until Diaglo jumped up into Lilac's wings, crying as Lilac hugged him tight, not as tight as Luna did however, but a tight motherly hug.

"I can't believe it, it's really you mom and dad." Diaglo cried.

"We missed you, our son." Lilac cried too as Andrio wrapped his wings around them.

"And we are so proud of you, a wizard and a prince." Andrio added in a prideful tone.

"Wait, I don't get it, I think about you guys all the time, how come I never see you when I'm in the dreamworld." Diaglo wondered.

"I think I know the answer." Luna replied. "Maybe it's because we let our emotions control us, my little friend, we don't want to think how we have been separated from our families because it pains us so much to see them."

"I guess that explains it." Diaglo shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't we all have some tea and treats in the palace." Luna suggested and the two reunited families went inside.

There the families had a nice time together and when Luna checked and realized it was almost morning, the visits had to end.

Luna led them to the door, where they would say their goodbyes.

"Goodbye, my daughter." Lita said sadly. "We'll miss you."

"I know mom, I will make sure to visit you and dad in your dreams when I can." Luna replied, smiling. "I promise."

Diaglo, meanwhile, was also saying goodbye to his parents, who are actually dead in real life, but alive in the dreamworld.

"Goodbye, mom, dad." Diaglo said as he hugged them. "I'll make sure to visit you whenever I sleep now.

"And we will be waiting, my son." Lilac replied while giving him a kiss on the head.

"And don't forget, we are really proud of you." Andrio added.

"Thanks dad." Diaglo blushed again.

And Diaglo, Lita, and Scott walked away while waving their wings at their family members. It was then that the three woke up in the real world, the sun just beginning to rise over the horizon as they opened their eyes.

Diaglo opened them to see two smiling faces looking at him.

"Thank you so much, my prince." Scott said.

"Yes, thanks for letting us see our little girl again, your majesty." Lita added.

"It was my pleasure, now it's time for me to go back to my own home, thanks for letting me and my friends to stay overnight." Diaglo thanked them while bowing, Lita and Scott bowing in return.

As Diaglo, Alex, and Jameson packed up their horses, getting ready to leave and go back to the castle, Lita and Scott came running out before Diaglo could get on Jessica's back to return home.

"Wait, my prince!" Scott yelled while holding onto something wooden in his wings.

"Yes?" Diaglo asked, curious to find out what Scott wanted.

The two finally got to Diaglo and bowed before Scott spoke.

"We wanted to give you this, to thank you, my prince." And Scott put out a small wooden crescent moon to Diaglo. "I know it is not much, but we want you to have it."

"It's very beautiful, but I can't accept it, you made it, so it should be your's." Diaglo replied.

"Oh, we can make more, my prince, please take it, as a sign for your gratitude to us."

"Well, if you really want to give me this." Diaglo said while gently taking the wooden moon. "Well good day to you two."

"And to you too, your majesty." Scott replied and Diaglo, along with Alex and Jameson rode back home while Lita and Scott waved after them.

After a day's long trip, the trio finally got back to the castle, right before the sun started to disappear, to be replaced with the moon. Blu and Jewel heard the cry of the return of their boy from the soldiers manning the castle gates and they hurried to meet their little majesty as he rode inside.

"My little majesty!" Jewel yelled as she ran up to Diaglo.

Before Diaglo could dismount from Jessica, Jewel grabbed him and hugged him very tight.

"Okay mom, I get it, can I get some air please?" Diaglo asked.

"Oh sorry, I was so worried about you, I'm just glad you came back home safe and sound." Jewel said, tears of happiness starting to come out.

"Yeah, your mother couldn't sleep well, thinking too much about you." Blu added, while chuckling, Jewel giving her husband a stern eye. "So was your trip a success, my son?" Blu asked.

"Well dad, it was much better than I…"

Before Diaglo could finish, three other little majesties piled onto him, excited to see their youngest sibling alright.

"Diaglo!" Bia shouted. "We missed you so much!"

"I missed you three as well." Diaglo replied. "What's with me getting hugs these days?" He thought.

Blu and Jewel chuckled before getting their little majesties off Diaglo.

"Okay my little majesties, it's bedtime, it's getting dark." Jewel softly told them.

And with that, everyone went back inside the castle and snuggled up in their beds. As Diaglo went into his's, he had the wooden moon Lita and Scott gave him and looked at it. It really reminded him of Luna and he smiled as he put it besides him on the bed and closed his eyes, ready to have a wonderful night and even more so knowing that he reunited a friend with her parents.

The End.

* * *

 **Well guys, yet another short story done!**

 **And next time, we yet again have another love interest for Princess Bia!**


	48. Mistaken Part 1: Princess in Trouble

**Alright guys, time for a new short story for this series!**

 **In this one, will introduce nightfly123's OC, Nightfly! And as I said before… Yet another romantic time for Princess Bia…**

 **Let's start, shall we?**

* * *

Mistaken Part 1: Princess in Trouble

* * *

King Blu and his family, along with his personal bodyguards, just arrived at Blu's hometown, Blu wanted to visit and relax a little at his old home. And as always, to visit his father's grave. As the group passed through the town where everyone bowed in respect to the king, they finally got to Blu's old house. When Blu left to live in the castle, he left his old house in care of his neighbors. He just wanted the house to be clean and not in a mess when he visits.

"Home sweet home." Blu smiled as he opened the door. "I missed this place."

"Well it certainly is still clean after all this time." Jewel agreed with Blu. "Okay kids, go rest if you want." Jewel addressed her little majesties.

"I need a nap now." Stella yawned, as she was tired from the long trip.

"Want me to join you?" Marcus asked.

"I never thought you would ask." Stella smiled and the two went to lay down in one of the bedrooms.

"You know I could use a nap too." Skyler motioned her head to Alex. "While being wrapped in snow white wings."

"I'm happy to oblige, my sweetie." Alex smiled and the two owls went to another room to rest up.

"Oh dad, can we go visit Frost and Ralph?" Tomada Junior asked his dad. "Please." Junior showed his puppy eyes.

"Alright, if it's okay with your mother." Tomada looking at Sorrel.

"Sure, you boys have fun, I'm going to put this little sleepy head in bed." Sorrel replied, while holding onto a sleeping Bobbie in her wings.

"So what are you going to do Blu?" Jewel asked.

"Well, why don't we visit Andrew at his tavern, I have not seen him in a long time." Blu said, wanting to see his friend.

"Okay, that sounds fine."

"You want some security, your majesty?" Jameson and Bosco asked. "We are not that tired.

"No, it's alright you two, Ralph always has his soldiers doing patrols and you two should rest anyway, we'll be fine."

"As you wish, your majesty." Jameson and Bosco replied at the same time and bowed before going to rest up.

Blu and Jewel got back on their horses and rode into town, Blu being right, of course, about Ralph's patrols. As they rode on, everyone again bowed in respect, Blu a bit embarrassed by all the attention. Soon enough, the couple arrived in front of Andrew's tavern and Blu let Jewel go in first.

"Queens first." Blu smiled, while Jewel chuckled a little.

As they went in, a very familiar Scarlet macaw greeted the two happily, but respectfully of course.

"Your majesties." Andrew bowed.

"Come here, my friend, enough of that royal stuff for now." Blu replied as he went froward and hugged his friend.

"It's nice to see you again Blu." Andrew returned.

"You too." Blu agreed. "How are you and the girls doing?"

The fire that claimed Blu's town and Blu went to help also claimed Andrew's house and he had a wife and two girls. When they were fleeing from the burning building, Andrew managed to get out, but his wife and girls were trapped, Andrew tried to go back, but he couldn't and his wife decided to save her girls rather than herself and threw them out through an opening big enough for them. She died saving her family and gave up her own life.

"We still miss her very much, she was such a wonderful mate." Andrew sadly replied.

"It's okay buddy, whatever you need, let me know." Blu comforted his friend.

"Actually there is something."

"What?" Blu asked, curious.

"Can I have your wife?" Andrew asked while looking at Jewel. "I'm kidding."

"Very funny Andrew, now can we just have the usual?" Blu asked.

"Sure, coming right up." Andrew smiled and went to get Blu's usual and came back with a bottle of red liquid and two small glasses. "Enjoy, your majesties."

"Thanks Andrew." Blu smiled and he poured two glasses, one for him and one for Jewel.

The two then picked up their glasses and clicked them together.

"To love." Jewel said and she moved her glass to Blu, Blu getting what she was doing and did the same, the two drinking each other's glasses.

After a couple more glasses, they felt they had enough and decided to go back home to cuddle in bed.

"Goodbye Andrew, here is your payment." Blu said, taking out a few gold coins.

"Oh no, your majesty, it's on the house, no need for that." Andrew replied while moving the money back to Blu.

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Well thanks Andrew." Blu said before leaving with Jewel. "Ready to go home Jewel?" Blu asked, but Jewel was frozen.

"Isn't that Bia?" Jewel asked, while pointing her wing to a familiar princess.

"It is her." Blu agreed and the two got on their horses and rode to Bia, who was about to enter a bookshop.

However before she could open the door, Blu grabbed her wing. He made her turn around and face her parents, Blu with a stern look in his eyes.

"Bia, care to explain what you are doing alone, just wandering around?" Blu demanded to know.

"I just want to go to the bookshop." Bia replied, an innocent tone in her voice.

"You should have at least asked one of the bodyguards to go with you, going alone at such a young age is dangerous and you are the princess, there are criminals who would love to capture you and sell you for money." Blu stated his point. "Now you are going to go home with us now and you are to stay in your room until told otherwise, understood?"

"Yes dad." Bia sighed with her head hung low.

As the three royal family members got home and night fell, everyone went to sleep, everyone except Bia that is, who was currently preparing to go out during the night, she wanted to go into the forest. She didn't really know why, but the rebellious side of her was active, something that would be more present in Carla or Tiago, not her.

Diaglo, who was sleeping in the same room as his sister, on a separate bed, woke up to the noise of her.

"Bia?" Diaglo asked quietly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going out." Bia simply replied.

"Why? And it's nighttime." Diaglo stated, curious at her behavior.

"I don't know, all I know is that I want to be alone for a night." Bia said while fully ready and was walking to the door, when Diaglo suddenly appeared out of thin air in front of her, blocking the door.

"Bia, what's gotten into you? Come on, go back to sleep." Diaglo urged his older sister to snuggle up in bed.

"Diaglo, no." Bia answered and pushed him aside gently.

Diaglo knew he couldn't convince her and sighed.

"Okay, but please be safe."

"I will." Bia finished before opening the door to her room, with a candle to light her way through the dark house.

Bia made her way quietly to the stable, and looked for Jack and when she did, he was sleeping peacefully. Bia whispered quietly for Jack to wake.

"Jack, Jack." Bia called softly until Jack opened his eyes. "Sorry to wake you boy, we are just going for a night ride, okay?"

Jack woke up completely and after Bia put on his saddle, they rode out into the forest. Blu and Jewel completely not knowing that she went out on her own will.

As Bia rode on, she had these feelings of anger and sadness. Why couldn't her parents just let her be free for once? It's not like she was doing anything bad, Bia thought. Bia was so focused on her thoughts that she did not see the upcoming cliffside until it was too late.

Bia suddenly saw the cliffside when she looked up for a moment and Jack was going at full speed. She tried to stop him and did so just before he could fall off, however the sudden stop and because Bia was so light, she was thrown off and went over the cliff.

Bia fell and hit her head on a rock, knocking her unconscious, luckily the cliff was not high enough to kill her, but Jack didn't know that and looked down to see his owner out cold. He panicked and ran off back to Blu's house, leaving Bia to her fate.

* * *

 **Oh boy… Who will save Bia? Or who will find her…**


	49. Mistaken Part 2: Finding a Princess

**Hey guys…**

 **Sorry for the delay, I was a bit sick and I just couldn't focus on writing! Constant coughing and headaches plagued me!**

 **Also, I been writing some other stuff. If you have not checked it out, I have started something new called, "The Secret Life of Rio", which is inspired by "The Secret Life of Pets" trailers, so check that out too!**

 **So, let's continue!**

* * *

Mistaken Part 2: Finding a Princess

* * *

The sun has barely started to make its way over the kingdom when Diaglo silently went out of the house and to the stable to get Jessica, who was sleeping. Diaglo was extremely worried about his older sister and when he woke up, he didn't see her in her bed. He decided to go quickly find her and see if she was in trouble.

"I hope she is alright." Diaglo thought to himself while walking to get Jessica.

Jessica was sleeping peacefully in her own section when Diaglo came and softly spoke to his pony.

"Jessica, wake up girl, we got to find Bia and Jack." Diaglo whispered into her ear.

Jessica got up and shook her head to wake up and saw Diaglo. She licked his face which Diaglo chuckled a little.

"Alright girl, sorry to wake up, let's get going okay?" And Diaglo prepared Jessica for the short ride and when they were ready, they rode out, headed for the forest.

Luckily, as soon as Diaglo entered the forest, Blu and everyone else was just starting to wake and Blu went to Bia's room to apologize for yesterday.

"Bia, are you awake?" Blu called while knocking on the door and then opening it. "Listen, sweetheart, I…" However Blu stopped when he saw that both Bia and Diaglo were gone.

"These two must have gone out for a morning ride, well they will come back and we can eat together." Blu said to himself before going to see his mom in the main room.

Diaglo, meanwhile, was trying to see if he could find any signs of Bia or Jack, but could not see either of them through the dense forest.

"Where could they be?" Diaglo wondered out loud while slowly guiding Jessica through the woodland.

Soon enough, Diaglo saw something brown running towards them and he made Jessica stop. Diaglo got off and realized that it was Jack, he didn't look good, like he just seen a monster or something. Bia was not on his back. Soon enough Jack came within hearing distance of Diaglo.

"Jack, easy boy, slow down." Diaglo called and Jack grounded to a halt and was panting heavily. "It's okay, it's me, Diaglo." Diaglo softly called while coming up and patting Jack's head to calm him down.

"Where is Bia?" Diaglo asked, to which Jack started panicking again. "Okay, we will find her, alright, let's get you back home."

Diaglo then raced back home as fast as Jessica could go and when he got back, Diaglo got off and ran to the front door and opened it. Everyone was staring at him as Diaglo was just standing there, panting, Diaglo just started going on with his beak, making no sense at all.

"Okay son, breath and calm down." Jewel said while coming up and softly patting Diaglo on the back, to which Diaglo regained his breathing. "Now tell us what is wrong." Jewel asked.

"Bia is missing." Diaglo announced. "Jack was alone when I found him."

"What!" Jewel almost fainted right on the spot and looked at Blu.

Blu didn't reply to Jewel, he simply turned to Alex and Tomada.

"Alex, Tomada, let's go, we are taking a little trip to Ralph." Blu told the two.

Alex and Tomada wasted no time in joining their king and after quickly readying their horses, rode to Ralph's fort to inform him and get his soldiers searching for the princess. As the three came into view, the soldiers on the guard towers saw them and opened the gate. While the gate was being opened, a soldier ran to tell Major Ralph, Ralph was busy wing wrestling one of his lieutenant.

"Sir, his majesty is coming here." The soldier who ran to tell Ralph the news said.

"Hold on." Ralph told the young soldier and a second after, with a strong move, pinned the lieutenant's wing with his's. "Better luck next time, lieutenant."

Ralph walked until Blu came into view and he bowed before Blu. Blu, however, was in too much of a hurry for that.

"No time for that Ralph, this is an emergency." Blu quickly said to him. "Princess Bia is missing, get your soldiers out and searching the area now!" Blu ordered.

"Right away, your majesty!" Ralph quickly bowed one last time before walking off to issue orders to most of the soldiers.

"And what do we do, your majesty?" Tomada asked.

"Let's get back to the house, for safety, we are all staying in Ralph's fort until Bia is found." Blu told Alex and Tomada.

As the three rode out towards Blu's home, Ralph sent out his soldiers all over the area, to search for the princess. And as all of that was happening, Bia was still unconscious, down in a rocky bottom after being thrown off of a cliff by her own doing. As she was just laying there, with a large head wound and blood slowly pouring out, several bandits, who were just walking in the forest, spotted the princess.

"Hey, isn't that one of the princesses?" One of the criminals said while pointing to Bia and getting the rest of the bandit's attention.

"I think it is, you boys thinking what I am thinking?" Another one said while putting a pointing feather to his chin.

"We return her to the king?" The first criminal replied.

"No, you idiot!" The second one smacked his face with his wing. "We capture her and sell her to one of the king's enemies for a lot of money!" He explained his plan.

"Let's go and tie her up and take her!" He continued as he carefully slid down the cliffside alongside the rest of his group. "We are going to be rich boys!" The first criminal shouted as rubbed his wings together.

While the criminals were busy tying up Bia to take and sell her, a young, teenage Blue Spix's macaw was nearby. He had two feathers standing on the top of his head, had dark blue feathers, as well as brown eyes. He was watching with anger towards the criminals and held onto his golden handled sword firmly. He also had a shield decorated with a white background with a red cross also painted on it.

His name was Nightfly.

* * *

 **Alright guys! Another cliffhanger!**

 **Sorry if this was short, but I wanted to save the action that will come for the next part!**

 **And also sorry for the delay again, I was writing other stuff and I was, again, sick, but I'm feeling much better now!**

 **And I also realized… It has been a year now since I posted my very first thing! And boy… What an incredible journey it has been! The only thing I can really say is thank you everyone!**


	50. Mistaken Part 3: Help turned Crime

**Well guys…**

 **Before we go to the next part, some things to say…**

 **When I say stuff in my author's note, I'm not kidding, I'm actually serious…**

 **Now this is not everyone, so I say thank you to those who actually read the author's note!**

 **Which brings me to the next thing to say…**

 **I actually am starting to hate how popular Medieval Adventures has gotten… Now don't get me wrong, it's fun to write the stories and to receive so many nice reviews, but…**

 **I feel like all my other things that I written are being neglected and I don't want to write this all the time, so please check out my other current works in progress…**

 **Other than that, let's continue!**

* * *

Mistaken Part 3: Help turned Crime

* * *

The criminals have just finished tying up Princess Bia and the leader had her over his shoulder, just about to walk off, when they heard something jump down from the branches of the nearby trees and land. The criminals turned around and they saw a Blue Spix macaw with sword and shield staring down at them.

"Release the princess now." The Blue macaw, known as Nightfly, said sternly to them.

"And who are you?" The leader replied, a bit of cockiness in his voice.

"That does not matter, what matters is that you let the princess go right now or you will get it." Nightfly returned with a determined voice.

The criminals just laughed at this pathetic excuse of a macaw. Little did they know, but Nightfly was in fact a very skilled, but young fighter, having spent time since early chickhood learning how to fight with sword and shield. And now he was just a bird who traveled around the kingdom, fighting criminals wherever they were. Today, he was very lucky, or at least Bia was, that he just happened to be here to save her.

"Please, you are alone and you are just a child." The leader mocked Nightfly.

Nightfly was indeed outnumbered four to one and he was very young still. However, he had the advantage that the criminals really didn't know how strong he was.

"You, go kill him." The leader told one of the other criminals.

"With pleasure." The criminal replied and charged froward with sword in hand.

Nightfly put on a defensive stance with shield covering his body and sword in reserve, as he prepared for the blow to come. The criminal swung his sword, aiming for Nightfly's side, but Nightfly managed to block the blow with his shield. The criminal began to push Nightfly back with the sword on his shield.

Nightfly was saving up his strength, making his opponent tired and weak while keeping his stamina mostly fresh. As the criminal tried to cause Nightfly to drop his shield, he noticed the criminal's strength getting weaker and weaker as Nightfly felt less resistance against his shield.

Nightfly soon felt it was time to strike and as the criminal raised his sword to bring it down onto of Nightfly's head, he used the opportunity to plunge his sword straight through the criminal macaw's neck and instantly drop him dead.

The criminals all had stunned faces on and looked at their fallen brother and then at Nightfly, who had his sword all bloody now. He was breathing heavily as he had an even more angry look at the criminals.

"Did you really think it was that easy to kill me?" Nightfly sternly told them, as he prepared himself mentally for the next round.

"Don't just stand there!" The leader shouted to the other two criminals. "Kill him!"

The two criminals ran froward, one with an axe, another with a sword and Nightfly once again put on a defensive stance to his attackers, however this time it was two against one.

The one with the axe clashed against Nightfly's shield while the other with the sword, made his way to Nightfly's wing holding the sword. Nightfly grew tired trying to hold both of his attackers at bay and struggled a bit. He needed to find a way to defeat the two of them quick before he was killed.

While he was clashing swords with the other sword holding criminal, he noticed the one with the axe was only focused on his shield and an idea formed in Nightfly's head. Using every bit of strength in his shield carrying wing, he suddenly pushed his shield against the axe, causing the criminal to go off balance at the sudden move.

Nightly took the opportunity to swing around and block the sword of the other criminal with his shield and spinning around his body, he swung his sword at full strength and chopped off the head of the sword carrying criminal. The one with the axe was so shocked by Nightfly's lightning moves that he was actually starting to shake in fright.

The criminal picked up his axe and charged again at Nightfly, however during so in a desperate kind of move. The criminal was fighting with more fear than bravery now and that cost him his life. Nightfly simply blocked the blows again with his shield and with his sword, he chopped the handle of the axe in half, the criminal falling down on the ground, at the complete mercy of Nightfly. The criminal started moving back while on the ground, using his wings to move him. Nightfly simply just walked froward at the same pace with his sword pointed at his neck.

"Please don't kill me." The criminal pleaded.

"Then you shouldn't have tried to kill me." Nightfly said sternly before sticking his sword in the criminal's neck.

Nightfly looked up and saw the criminal leader running away, holding Bia, hoping to escape from the crazy Blue macaw.

"Oh no you don't." Nightfly said and took out a dagger from the criminal he just killed and hurled it in the air.

The dagger spun in the air and the blade found its way into the back of the criminal leader, who felt the immense pain in his back and shouted loudly as he collapsed, dropping Bia in the process. Nightfly walked up to comfort the leader. The leader just stayed where he was on the ground and Nightfly had came up, sword ready.

"Who are you?" The criminal leader asked.

"My name is Nightfly and you should have let go of the princess when I gave you the chance to." And he stabbed the leader right through the head and took it out, the sword even more bloody now. "Now it's time to return the princess, but I should wash my sword first."

Nightfly untied Bia and put her on his back.

"Hold on princess, just a little longer." Nightfly softly said to her, even thought she couldn't hear him.

Nightfly, before making his way to return the princess, washed his sword in a nearby stream and then made his way out of the forest. As he saw the edge of the forest, he spotted many men in armor, holding onto swords, spears, and shields, they were royal army soldiers, a good sign for Nightfly.

Nightfly made his way as fast as he could to them and when he came in full view, the soldiers were quite relieved to see the princess. Nightfly softly put her down and a couple of soldiers, carrying a stretcher carefully put the princess on it and carried her away.

"Thank goodness we found her." Major Ralph said as he sighed in relief.

Nightfly was just about to walk off when Ralph realized him.

"Hey, wait!" Ralph shouted. "Arrest him!"

"What?" Nightfly replied, confused, however he was too late.

Two soldiers came up and forced him to drop his weapons and tie his wings up.

"Wait, what is the meaning of this?" Nightfly demanded to know.

"You think you can just walk away when you kidnapped the princess." Ralph told him. "You are lucky his majesty is merciful."

And Nightfly has officially been accused and is to be put froward to Blu. Little does everyone know but he was trying to help the princess and actually saved her. And now Nightfly might get beheaded for something he didn't do.

* * *

 **Oh boy… Don't you just hate it when you get accused for a crime, but you actually did good?**

 **And again guys… The author's note from the beginning of this chapter is to be really read!**


	51. Mistaken Part 4: Innocent

**You guys ready for the next part? Of course you are!**

 **Sorry for the very long delay! I was working on another new story called, "Love of Family", please check that out too, if you have not!**

 **Other than that, let's continue!**

* * *

Mistaken Part 4: Innocent

* * *

As Nightfly was being taken to the fort, where Blu, his family, and bodyguards were, he was wondering what fate he would encounter as he was being told repeatedly to move by the soldiers with him.

"Okay, I'm going!" Nightfly shouted in retaliation as a soldier poked him with a dull end of a spear. "May god have mercy on me." Nightfly said under his breath.

Blu, Jewel, along with some of their bodyguards were in a tent, talking to each other when Ralph came in with a couple of soldiers, who were holding onto Nightfly and pushed him froward, causing him to knee down on the ground.

"Ralph, who is this?" Blu asked, wondering why Ralph brought a teenage blue macaw in here.

"This, your majesty, is the bird who kidnapped the princess." Ralph reported.

"I see." Blu said while putting a wing under his chin.

"How many times do I have to say it!" Nightfly shouted in vain. "I didn't do it!"

Before Blu could respond, Marcus, infuriated by the young one's actions, stepped forward and brought his axe up against Nightfly's neck.

"How dare you speak such tongue to his majesty!" Marcus shouted right in his face. "I would chop your head off now!"

"Marcus!" Blu yelled. "That is enough! I will handle this."

"My deepest analogies, your majesty." Marcus bowed and then stepped aside where Stella comforted him.

And Blu came forward right in front of Nightfly, who had his head bowed down, while still being tied and kneeing.

"So, you like to kidnap royalty right?" Blu said sternly, Nightfly not saying anything. "And yet you say you didn't do it."

Blu paused before continuing.

"You do realize you have a lot of witnesses, a whole group of soldiers who seen you with the princess." Blu said while circling around Nightfly.

Blu took out his sword, the noise attaching Nightfly and he started sweating as he expected the king to take off his head right in front of everyone. However Blu only stopped in front of Nightfly and just like Marcus, brought his sword right up against his neck.

"Care to say anything in defense." Blu ordered.

Before Nightfly or Blu could say anything, Jewel had enough of this and stepped in.

"Blu!" Jewel yelled sternly. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Blu replied.

"It looks like you are torturing a young one, I will not have that!" Jewel shouted.

Before anyone could say anything, Jewel continued on.

"Everyone out, and that includes you Blu." Jewel ordered. "And Ralph, untie him."

"Excuse me, my queen?" Ralph asked, unsure of what he just heard.

"You heard me Major, untie him." Jewel focused her eyes sternly on Ralph.

Ralph nodded to the two soldiers behind Nightfly to untie him, which they did. Nightfly stood up, confused at what the queen was doing. And as soon as everyone was out of the tent, Jewel smiled at Nightfly to come over and sit down. Nightfly was rather confused, but did as the queen instructed.

"Are you comfortable, young one?" Jewel asked.

"I didn't do it, my queen." Nightfly hastily blurted out.

"Okay, slow down, here have some water." And Jewel held a cup of water for Nightfly to take, which he did and drank it, cooling his warm throat. "Now calmly and slowly tell me what you do know." Jewel asked him after he finished drinking.

"Well, my queen, I am a wanderer, I was walking through the forest when I noticed a group of macaws tying up the princess. I knew it was not a good sign as I noticed they were bandits, so I decided to confront them. I fought them with my sword and shield and managed to kill all of them, I untied the princess and before going to return her, I washed my sword in a nearby river. When I was going back to town, I saw the soldiers looking for her, so I walked towards them and allowed them to take her. However, they thought I kidnapped her so they tied me up and brought me here."

Jewel knew Nightfly was telling the truth because of how calmly he explained it and the look in his eyes told her that he was being honest. Plus, he was only a teenager, committing such a crime was unnatural for such a young one, a young one would know that such a crime would get him or her a beheading.

"Well I believe you." Jewel comforted Nightfly. "You would not mind if we prove that what you are saying is true?" Jewel asked.

"Of course!" Nightfly yelled excitedly, but calmed down. "My queen." He bowed his head.

"Alright than, let's go."

Jewel and Nightfly went out of the tent to find everyone standing out, in case something should happen to Jewel.

"Are you alright, my queen?" Alex asked, while bowing.

"I'm alright Alex." Jewel replied to the snow owl. "Where is his majesty?" Jewel wondered, not seeing Blu anywhere.

"He went to go see Princess Bia in the hospital building." Alex told Jewel.

Blu, in his upset state, decided to go see Bia, who was resting on a bed in the hospital building of the fort.

"How is she Sorrel?" Blu asked, sorrow in his voice.

"She will be alright, your majesty, she suffered a big wound on her head, but I managed to heal it. It will take some time for her to wake, she just needs some rest and quiet." Sorrel reported.

"Okay, thank you, can you leave us?" Blu requested.

"Of course, your majesty." And Sorrel left to give the two some private time.

Blu looked down at his resting princess, a big bandage wrapped around her head. She was motionless as she was still unconscious.

"I am so sorry sweetie, this is all my fault." Blu quietly and sadly said while tears started coming to his eyes. "I'm just glad you are alright."

As Blu was sitting down beside Bia, Jewel and Nightfly came in, to see Blu crying a little.

"Blu." Jewel said coming to him and wrapping her wing around him in comfort.

"I shouldn't have been so hard on her." Blu cried.

"It's okay, she is okay and is fine." Jewel tried to assure Blu everything was alright.

And then Blu noticed Nightfly standing behind them, anger starting to refill him.

"What is he doing here?" Blu quietly, but in an upset tone, said.

"He is going to prove he didn't do it, just give him a chance." Jewel told Blu before he may do any harm to Nightfly.

Blu got up and stood before Nightfly, towering over him.

"I hope for your sake that you are telling the truth." Blu sternly said.

"I am, your majesty." Nightfly bowed.

And Blu, Jewel, Nightfly, and some of their bodyguards got on their horses and rode off into the forest, Nightfly leading them to the place where he fought the bandits to save the princess. Nightfly really hoped that this evidence would clear his name.

* * *

 **So? Will Blu believe now that Nightfly is telling the truth? You guys have to wait!**

 **And you have to wait for a long time because I now have to start working on something special for Valentine's Day!**


	52. Mistaken Part 5: Cleared

**Okay guys! We finally get back to this!**

 **This will probably be the last part of this short story before this goes on hiatus once again, for I have another story to finish and the sequel to "The Scarlet Side" that I really want to start!**

 **Other than that, let's continue!**

* * *

Mistaken Part 5: Cleared

* * *

As Blu, Jewel, Nightfly, and some of the royal couple's bodyguards rode through the forest, Nightfly led the way to the place of where he found the Princess and killed the criminals. He had a very excellent memory and could tell the direction by noticing differences in trees and bushes. The trip still too awhile, but eventually Nightfly spotted the area.

"We are here, your majesties." Nightfly said as he stopped his pony, everyone else stopping as well.

Blu looked around and noticed that Nightfly was looking at several dead bodies laying around the area. He still didn't trust the young one completely, for this could all still be a trap.

"Bosco, Jameson, watch the area and look out for any danger. Alex, Tomada, come with me and the queen with him." Blu ordered and the following birds obeyed it.

Nightfly led them to the last criminal he killed with the dagger in his back and kneed down beside the dead body.

"This was the last one I killed, he was running away with the princess after I killed his friends, with their own dagger here." Nightfly told Blu and Jewel.

"This does not prove anything." Blu sternly replied.

"Wait, your majesty, please let me show you more." And Nightfly walked to the three other dead bodies.

The pair that attacked him were in close proximity to each other, one with a sword next to him with his head separated from his body and the other with a axe that had its handle chopped in half and his neck stabbed through, his wings on his neck, clearly the criminal tried to cover the nasty wound, but bled out.

Even thought Blu was still not believing this, Jewel thought Nightfly was really telling the truth. As Nightfly came to the first criminal he fought, it looked like the other sword carrying criminal, a sword stab straight through the neck, except this one had no time to cover up the wound.

"See, your majesties, I said I fought several of them here, and here they are." Nightfly stated.

"Blu, I think this is rather enough evidence, he clearly did not do it." Jewel said to Blu, but Blu was still being firm.

"Alex, Tomada." Blu requested the two.

"Yes, your majesty." The two replied as they came up.

"Tomada, you have this young one's sword right?" Blu asked the falcon.

"Yes, your majesty." Tomada said as he took out the sword.

"Blu, what are you doing?" Jewel asked, curious.

"This one claims he fought them, so the smell of blood should still be on that sword. Alex, Tomada, since you both have a higher sense of smell, tell me what you smell on that blade." Blu ordered the two.

"Yes, your majesty." The two replied and they processed to smell the blade carefully.

As they smelled it, it took some time, but both smelled the faint aroma of blood that was washed off by water. Both looked at each other and silently agreed that Nightfly used the sword to kill the criminals.

"It is true, your majesty, this one used this sword to kill these criminals here." Tomada reported.

"Are you sure?" Blu asked, still not sure.

"Yes, your majesty, we both agree that is so." Alex added.

Before Blu could say something, Nightfly thought of one more thing he can really prove to the king that what he was saying was true. He remembered that the Princess had a pretty nasty head wound and she bleed, surely the blood would have dried by now on the rocks she hit.

"If your majesty still needs further proof, let me show you one more thing." Nightfly bowed and spotted a spot of dried up blood on a large rock. "This, your majesty, is where your princess fell down and hit her head on." And Nightfly presented his last piece of evidence.

Blu looked at it and looked up the cliffside, he saw the angle that someone could have fallen and hit her head on after she fell down. Blu was finally able to believe Nightfly and walked up in front of him with a look in his eyes. Nightfly simply bowed down before Blu as he came up, not saying anything.

"You have shown me a lot of evidence and well I believe you now and since my queen does too, you are relieved of paying the pay of the crime, you are free to go." Blu told Nightfly before turning to Tomada. "Tomada, you can give his weapons back."

"Yes, your majesty." Tomada replied and walked up with Nightfly's sword and shield and handed them back to him.

Nightfly really couldn't believe he is finally innocent and couldn't say anything to Blu as Blu walked away. Jewel, however, was a bit worried for the young one and stopped Blu.

"Blu, he is just a young teenager, he should have a proper home." Jewel said to Blu, looking him straight in the eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" Blu asked, curious of Jewel.

"Well he is quite skillful at fighting, why don't you make him a royal guard?" Jewel told Blu her thought.

"He is too young." Blu pointed out.

"Too young? He killed several criminals and recused our princess, what more do you need for a worthy member of the royal guard?" Jewel reminded Blu.

"Fine, I will take him in." And Blu turned back to Nightfly. "Looks like my queen sees a lot of potential in you, how would you like to become a member of the royal guard?"

Nightfly was beyond excited for such an opportunity and he could see the beautiful and fair princess every day too. However he knew he had to contain his excitement in front of royalty.

"It would be an honor, your majesty." Nightfly bowed and said in a soft tone.

"Alright, come back with us than." Blu told him and everyone got on their horses and back to the fort.

As the group entered the fort, Sorrel was waiting for Blu and Jewel, to arrive for Bia finally woke up from her unconsciousness.

"Your majesties." Sorrel greeted them as they stopped their horses.

"What is it Sorrel?" Jewel asked.

"The princess is awake." Sorrel told them and Blu and Jewel got off their horses and walked to the hospital building in a rush, wanting to see their little majesty awake.

Bia was still laying down comfortably in the bed and her head still hurt a little from the fall. Carla and Tiago were already there and both siblings were relieved she was fine. Blu and Jewel came and both breathed a sign of relief seeing their princess okay now.

"Mom, dad." Bia called softly to them as they came and sat down on her bed besides her.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Jewel asked, a wing patting Bia's head.

"I'm okay, my head still hurts a little." Bia stated. "Dad, I'm sorry I got myself into this, I should have just stayed home."

"Hey don't worry about it, what matters now is that you are safe and sound. I'm sorry I was so hard on you, love you sweetie."

"Love you too dad." Bia replied.

Nightfly was watching the scene, being quiet before clearing his throat to alert everyone of his presence, everyone turning to look at him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your majesties, I wanted to meet the princess myself." Nightfly bowed.

"Sure, we will leave you two alone." Jewel returned and the whole family, except Bia of course, left.

"Hello, my princess." Nightfly bowed before Bia when they were alone.

"Oh so you are the one I heard about, the one who saved me." Bia questioned.

Nightfly felt his cheeks go red and his heartbeat go up.

"It was nothing, my princess, I just saw what needed to be done right." Nightfly replied, trying to hide his blushing.

"Well thank you very much." Bia smiled. "In fact, can you come closer?"

"Sure, my princess." Nightfly returned and came closer to Bia, enough so that Bia could move without hurting too much.

Nightfly was really not prepared for it, but Bia gave him a kiss on the cheek. It felt like heaven when she did so and Nightfly felt his heart burst with emotion. This was, in fact, the first time a girl ever kissed him and well he loved the feeling of it.

"Well, thank you, my princess." Nightfly struggled to reply as he was lost in his thoughts.

"You're welcome, just a little reward for a great warrior." Bia smiled.

And Nightfly knew he made a good choice in deciding to become one of the king's royal guards. Now he can really get close with Princess Bia and stay with her on his guard time, to protect her and socialize with her as well. He felt he is going to love the new life that would follow for the rest of his time.

The End.

* * *

 **And there we go guys! The end of yet another short story for this series!**

 **I know I probably ended this one on a weird note, but honestly, I just wanted to get it done!**


	53. A Change! (Author's Note)

Hey guys!

I have made a big decision for this series!

Now since I am currently writing Choices and then working on A Small Chance, as well as something completely new after those two stories, plus with school work and life in general, and with this being very popular and people always want me to come back to this, I have decided to pass this series on to you guys as a whole!

Now let me explain.

You guys, if you are willing to, are writing whole one shots or short stories for this series. Now how this will work you ask?

You guys send me it by PM or if you have me on Skype, then that's better because you can send me the word document! But… There are still some things you have to follow if you do want your work posted.

* * *

. You, of course, still have to follow the rules from the Intro and Rules part.

. When you do send me your one shot or short story by FFN PM, it needs to be in a new message, with the topic as the name of the one shot, or in the case of short stories, after the name of the short story, like Part 1, Part 2, etc., Like how I been doing it.

. Now this is first come, first serve basic. So if someone sends me a short story with parts, than that needs to be finished first before I post the next short story or one shot.

. Oh and please note that this is in a more European Medieval setting! Not Japanese with Samurai and Ninja!

* * *

I hope everyone understands what you need to do!

And I know it seems that I will never return to this series, I will, eventually. But as I stated before, since people really love this and want this to continue, I'm letting you guys help me out and if you ever wanted to write for this, now is your chance!


	54. The Royal Ball Part 1: Socializing

**Hey guys! First short story submitted by someone!**

 **This one comes from nightfly123!**

 **Now the author's notes came from me, but the whole writing of the short story came from nightfly!**

 **So lets get to his piece of work now!**

* * *

The Royal Ball Part 1: Socializing

* * *

Some time after being inducted to the royal guard and being kissed on the cheek by princess Bia, Nightfly was now roaming around the castle at his own free will while also stopping arguments and fights from happening by using compassion that no one thought he had.

He was also spending time with princess Bia ever since that he had saved her from the bandits and she thanked him by kissing him on the cheek. When he and princess Bia were in the library, he had revealed to her that he also likes reading books much to princess Bia's delight and they would soon start reading books together in the library.

One day, Nightfly was reading a book with princess Bia when she told him about a special event that was soon fast-approaching much to Nightfly's delight although he had to restrain himself from getting too excited.

"Tomorrow it is my birthday" said Princess Bia, happily.

"Really my princess?" asked Nightfly, also happily.

"Yes" said princess Bia, before dropping her head in embarrassment. "Although that my uncles Rafael, Nico, Pedro and Ethan have said that for my birthday this year there is going to be a royal ball".

"With all due respect my princess, why do you not like the royal ball?" asked Nightfly, respectfully.

"To be honest, I always feel that I might embarrass myself if I go" said Bia, keeping her head down.

Nightfly then went into 'thinking' mode as he thought of how he might be able to convince princess Bia to go to the royal ball without embarrassing her which proved to be difficult.

Nightfly then looked at princess Bia and was mesmerized by her beauty which made him lost in thought as princess Bia then brought her head back up and turned to look at Nightfly only to find him staring at her which made her blush while Nightfly then realized what he was doing which made him blush too.

"I'm sorry my princess for staring at you" apologized Nightfly, knowing that it was wrong to stare at a princess.

"It's ok Nightfly, I know that you didn't mean it" said Bia, softly.

"Thanks my princess" said Nightfly.

"Although I bet that you are thinking that you find me beautiful, don't you?" teased Bia, smiling softly which made Nightfly blush deeper. "Come on, don't lie to me".

"Alright, to be honest I do find you beautiful my princess" said Nightfly, trying his best to smile modestly but it was his cheeks going red in embarrassment that won the mini-fight.

"Awww, thanks Nightfly" said princess Bia, smiling before kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks for being honest with me".

"I will always be honest with my princess" said Nightfly. "And that's a promise".

"I know" said princess Bia, before getting up. "I have got to go now Nightfly since that my family are probably wondering where I am".

"It's fine my princess" said Nightfly.

"To be honest Nightfly, I always want to be treated like a normal girl" said princess Bia. "Without all of this 'my princess' stuff".

"I respect that my princess" said Nightfly which made Bia smile.

"Thanks Nightfly" said princess Bia, before giving Nightfly one last kiss on the cheek and walking away. "See you later".

"See ya my princess" said Nightfly, watching princess Bia walking away until she was out of sight while at the same time, he heard a fight going on which caused his curiosity instinct to kick in as he ran to investigate the source of the fight.

What he saw made him face-palm himself as he saw two of the royal guards arguing with each other about something which was probably serious.

"You have got to be kidding me" muttered Nightfly as he ran over to the two royal guards who were getting in each other's faces before Nightfly had separated them.

"Ok guys, break it up" said Nightfly, calmly as he gently pushed the two squabbling guards away from each other before looking at the both of them. "Now tell me what the heck is going on?".

"This guy has spilled some wine on my brand-new shirt that my wife had got me just yesterday" said the first guard.

"Actually, you couldn't be bothered to watch where you are going" said the second guard as Nightfly then put his wings on his hips and shaking his head in disbelief on what he was hearing.

"Ok, how about that I shall take this matter to his majesty so we can get this sorted out" offered Nightfly, compassionately. "Deal?".

"Deal?" said the two guards, ashamed of their squabbling.

"Now I want the two of you to apologize to each other so you can put this behind you" said Nightfly as the two guards then apologized to each other before going their separate ways.

"Phew, it's a good thing that I had stepped in or this could have gone a lot worst" said Nightfly.

* * *

 **Well guys, I hope you enjoyed the first part of nightfly's short story!**

 **And thanks again, nightfly, for submitting it!**


	55. The Royal Ball Part 2: Spark of Love

**Okay guys! Here we go with nightfly's second part of his short story!**

 **And again, this is his writing, not mine! So be sure that you thank him for this!**

 **Oh and be sure to check out Skyler the Elf Owl's profile if you have not!**

 **Lets continue!**

* * *

The Royal Ball Part 2: Spark of Love

* * *

After stopping a fight from happening, Nightfly then went to find King Blu so he can tell him about the matter between the two guards that involved one of the guard's brand-new shirt that he had got from his wife.

Nightfly kept on walking and walking until he finally came to the throne room where he took a deep breath and got inside as he then went into a bowing position while he kneeled before King Blu.

King Blu then got up from his throne and walked over to Nightfly who was now sweating as he remembered that the last time he was in the throne room, he had thought that the king was going to behead him.

"Rise Nightfly" said King Blu as Nightfly then got up from his kneeling position so he can look at the king straight in the eye. "It seems that you have come with something important, what is it?".

"It's about the two royal guards that I saw my king" said Nightfly. "They were arguing because it seems that one of them had ruined the other's brand-new shirt that he had got from his wife".

"Has this matter been dealt with?" asked King Blu. "Because I was told that you have once again managed to stop a fight from happening?".

"Yes, it has been dealt with my king" said Nightfly, respectfully. "And yes, I did stop a another fight from happening".

"Alright then, you may leave" said King Blu as Nightfly then bowed before walking back-wards until he was out of the throne room where he then finally turned round and walked forward as King Blu along with his wife queen Jewel looked on.

"I can't believe that some time ago, I was threatening that poor kid" said king Blu, tears forming in his eyes as he remembered the time that he had threatened Nightfly when princess Bia was kidnapped.

"Don't worry Blu, that's all in the past" said Queen Jewel, smiling as she then touched his shoulder.

"Thanks Jewel" said King Blu, smiling back at his wife.

"Your welcome" said Queen Jewel.

Back with Nightfly, he was walking through the corridors of the castle when he saw Rafael along with Nico and Pedro and Ethan were putting up a poster to announce the royal ball would be taking place in the afternoon on princess Bia's birthday.

Nightfly then walked over to have a look at the poster and he was very impressed by the poster's design and texture along with it's bright colours and big words.

"Oh, hey Nightfly" said Rafael, seeing Nightfly before hugging him which Nightfly gladly hugged back before they eventually broke the hug. "We didn't see you there".

"Sometimes I can be a very sneaky person" chuckled Nightfly as he hugged Nico, Pedro and Ethan before they eventually broke the hug. "I see that you lot have put up this poster to announce the royal ball".

"Yeah and we hope that princess Bia will be having a good time" said Nico. "Although I hope that no one tries to fight for her attention again".

"What happened last time?" asked Nightfly, curiously.

"Well to be honest, we were told that both Tomada Junior and Frost were fighting for the princess's" said Pedro. "Which lead to the princess to not enter a relationship with either of them".

"Whoa" said Nightfly, shocked.

"Yeah, if you want to get the princess to fall in love with you then you have to be a love hawk" said Nico.

"Very funny Pedro" said Rafael, before looking at Nightfly. "But seriously kid, if you want princess Bia to fall in love with you then just be yourself".

"Thanks Rafael, I appreciate it" said Nightfly, hugging both Rafael along with Nico, Pedro and Ethan before they eventually broke the hug. "Well, I better get going".

"That's fine Nightfly, see ya" said Rafael.

"See ya" said Nightfly as he then walked away.

"Guys, I believe that we have a got a love-bird on our wings" said Rafael, giving Nico, Pedro and Ethan the 'knowing' look.

"Your serious?" asked Ethan.

"Yep, didn't you see the look in the kid's eyes when we mentioned princess Bia?" asked Rafael.

"Yeah, we did" said Nico and Pedro at the same time.

"Then you know what that means" said Rafael.

"Time to show the mood?" asked Ethan.

"Exactly" said Rafael.

Soon Rafael along with Nico and Pedro and Ethan then immediately went to work on trying to give both Nightfly and princess Bia a romantic time.

* * *

 **Well looks like our party birds are trying to "set the mood" again…**


	56. The Royal Ball Part 3: Setting the Mood

**Okay guys, here we go with nightfly's third part of his short story!**

 **And also, Happy St. Patrick's Day to all who celebrate it!**

 **I'm sorry I don't have my own special one shot for the day like I usually do!**

 **But don't worry! I promise I will think of something for Easter!**

 **Lets continue!**

* * *

The Royal Ball Part 3: Setting the Mood

* * *

While Rafael along with Nico, Pedro and Ethan were planning a romantic time for Nightfly and princess Bia, Nightfly was walking around the castle when he heard something coming from behind him.

Nightfly then turns round only to see Queen Jewel walking towards him which he then bowed to her but Jewel just smiled and told him to rise which Nightfly obeyed.

"So, how are you Nightfly?" asked Queen Jewel, smiling.

"I'm fine my queen" said Nightfly. "And I will always be in your debt for saving me from being beheaded and for believing me during the whole Bandit fiasco".

"Your welcome Nightfly" said Queen Jewel. "Also it seems that you have taken a romantic interest in my daughter Bia, is that true?".

"Yes my queen" said Nightfly, blushing. "It is true".

"I see" said Jewel, still smiling. "If you are thinking about you and Bia entering a relationship then you have my permission to do so".

"Thanks my queen" said Nightfly.

"Your welcome Nightfly" said Queen Jewel. "Also here is some relationship advice, take it slow and always love Bia and treat her with kindness and respect".

"I will and thank you my queen" said Nightfly.

"Your welcome" said Jewel. "I think that is time that I get back to my husband".

"Of course my queen" said Nightfly as Queen Jewel then walked back the way that she came while Nightfly then walked in the direction that he was going before Queen Jewel had came to speak with him.

Nightfly carried on walking until he saw princess Bia staring at one of the announcement posters which got him curious as he then walked over to princess Bia.

Princess Bia was too busy staring at the poster to realize that Nightfly was walking up to her and when she had finally turned round only to jump in shock when she saw Nightfly standing behind her.

"Am sorry my princess, I didn't mean to make you jump" said Nightfly, apologizing.

"It's ok Nightfly" said princess Bia, smiling as she then once again went back to staring at the poster. "I guess that you are wondering what the royal ball is?".

"Yes, my princess" said Nightfly, respectfully. "During my travels, I kept on hearing about a royal ball but I never understood what it was".

"Really?" asked princess Bia, shocked.

"Yes, my princess" said Nightfly.

"Whoa" said Princess Bia, before she then started explaining about the royal ball. "The royal ball is first and foremost...a dance".

"A dance, my princess?" asked Nightfly, shocked.

"Yes and it's a event that rarely happens because strangely enough it is not really used in this kingdom" said princess Bia.

"Why my princess?" asked Nightfly, confused.

"I don't know" said princess Bia. "I guess that with everything going on, there wasn't any need for a royal ball...until now".

Nightfly then pictured in his mind of him and princess Bia dancing at the royal ball which made him happy but he knew that princess Bia was the one to make that important decision and he respects that.

Unknown to Nightfly, princess Bia was also having that same thought which made her happy but her fear of being embarrassed was so far winning over her chance to ask him to dance with her at the royal ball.

Nightfly was now thinking of telling princess Bia on how he feels about her since he was taking into account the advice of both Rafael and Queen Jewel had given to him which was making him question on whether this was the right time to ask princess Bia but he had finally decided to go through with it anyway.

"My princess?" asked Nightfly, getting princess Bia's attention.

"Yes Nightfly?" asked princess Bia, facing him.

"I just want to tell you that-" said Nightfly, before being cut off when he and princess Bia then heard a voice that they recognized as Rafael who along with Nico, Pedro and Ethan were doing something mysterious that caught Nightfly and princess Bia's attention.

"What are they doing Nightfly?" asked princess Bia, confused.

"I have no idea my princess" said Nightfly, also confused. "If I have to take a guess then I think that it has something to do with the royal ball".

"Yeah, I think that you're right" said princess Bia. "Well, I guess that I probably should get going".

"Of course my princess" said Nightfly, bowing in respect as Bia smiled at him before walking away while Nightfly continued to watch her go until she was out of sight before he then walked away.

Unknown to both Nightfly and princess Bia, Rafael along with his party-making partners were indeed doing something mysterious and it did involve the royal ball

While Rafael was making sure that everything was ready for the big day, Nico along with Pedro were thinking of songs to sing while Ethan was using his magic to put the difficult parts like the chandelier in place.

They were also putting stuff into a secret room that they are going to use to surprise both Nightfly and princess Bia during the royal ball.

* * *

 **No one said it so far… So I'm going to say it!**

 **Doesn't this remind you of the romance between Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry?**


	57. The Royal Ball Part 4: The Protector

**Alright guys! Ready for the next part of nightfly's story?**

 **For me, I am finally going to go back to my Questions and Answers, in the hours following this, so keep a look out for that!**

 **And I also would have the next chapter of Choices, but honestly… I'm a bit exhausted from the long week… But I will get that tomorrow!**

 **Other than that, lets continue!**

* * *

The Royal Part 4: The Protector

* * *

Hours went by until it was finally time to go to bed and Nightfly was going to bed when he heard the sound of someone being threatened which worried him.

Nightfly then followed the source of someone being threatened only to his horror did he see that it was princess Bia being threatened by a hooded figure who was holding a knife.

Nightfly quickly looked at princess Bia only to see that princess Bia's right wing and her left shoulder was cut and blood was dripping from the two wounds and onto the floor.

"Whoa, sir what do you think you're doing?" asked Nightfly, separating the hooded figure. "You do realize that it's wrong to threaten the princess".

"This princess must die because her father is the reason why I have lost my family" said the hooded figure who Nightfly correctly figured out to be a male.

"Ok, I understand that but I am taking you to the king because it is my duty and also it's because you have threatened the princess" said Nightfly.

"Very well, I will let the princess live just this once but you and your king must be prepared for the next time that I come to this wicked castle" said the hooded figure, before running away as Nightfly then tended to princess Bia who was shaking in fear of the near-death experience.

Nightfly then uses his emergency equipment that he always carries with him and he now puts it to good use as he then pulls out a few bandages and wraps them around princess Bia's right wing and left shoulder.

After finishing putting on the bandages on princess Bia, Nightfly then started to check her for any other potential injuries that he might have missed but he doesn't see any much to his relief.

"Are you ok my princess?" asked Nightfly, worriedly.

"Yes, thank you Nightfly" said princess Bia, trying to smile at Nightfly but the whole near-death experience was still making her shake in fear and Nightfly knew that he would be scared if he was in princess Bia's position.

"Don't worry my princess, you are going to be ok" said Nightfly as he then gently touches princess Bia by the shoulders so she can stop shaking which worked.

"I know" said princess Bia, finally relaxing and smiling at Nightfly who smiled back. "You can let go of me now, my protector".

Nightfly then realizes that he still had his wings on princess Bia's shoulders which he then let's go off as he then starts blushing which made princess Bia giggle.

"Am sorry, my princess" said Nightfly.

"It's ok" said princess Bia. "Also Nightfly, I was thinking that after that whole near-death experience that you could escort me to my room if that's fine with you?".

"Of course my princess" said Nightfly as he then begins escorting princess Bia to her room where after a few minutes, they had finally arrived at princess Bia's bedroom door.

"Here you go my princess, I hope that you have a good night sleep" said Nightfly, respectfully.

"And I hope that you have a good sleep too Nightfly" said princess Bia.

"I will my princess" said Nightfly, bowing as princess Bia then smiled at him before entering her bedroom and closing the door while Nightfly went to his bedroom so he can get some sleep as he waited for the big day to arrive.

* * *

 **Wow! Who dare harm a princess!**


	58. The Royal Ball Part 5: Family Connection

**Alright guys! Hungry for more? Of course you are!**

 **Pretty much nothing to say for now, because I always said today's news in my chapter of Choices, so lets just continue, shall we?**

* * *

The Royal Ball Part 5: Family Connection

* * *

The next Morning it was princess Bia's birthday and Nightfly was very excited because he knew that later on in the afternoon was the royal ball but he was also quite nervous because he had no idea on whether princess Bia would want to dance with him or she wasn't going to dance at all.

After getting out of bed and getting his clothes on, Nightfly then went to have some breakfast with the rest of the royal guard who are also very excited about princess Bia's birthday.

"I hope that she has a splendid birthday" said one guard, happily.

"Yeah, same here" said the second guard.

"Did any of you get her a present?" asked the third guard. "I have forgotten".

Unknown to them, Nightfly had heard the question and he was wondering if he should get princess Bia anything for her birthday which he began listing things in his mind and began checking them off until he came to the conclusion that he was going to get her a sword since he owned a sword himself.

When he had finished his breakfast, Nightfly then went down the corridors before going out of the castle and into the nearby market where he then met a young woman looking to sell a sword that was fit for a princess since it was like his sword except that this sword had gems on it which made it look pretty.

"Hello, does anyone want this sword since my son was banished from the kingdom where I come from?" asked a woman, desperately.

"I'll buy it" said Nightfly which made the young woman happy.

"Thanks dear, I have been holding this for ages" said the woman.

"How much does it cost?" asked Nightfly.

"It cost 40 gold pennies" said the young woman as Nightfly then reached into his pocket and picked out the 40 pennies that was needed to buy the sword and handed it to the young woman.

"Impressive sword, I must say" said Nightfly, deeply impressed.

"Yes and my son used to own it before he was banished" said the young woman, sadly.

"Why was he banished from his own kingdom?" asked Nightfly, curiously.

"Because the king hated him just because my son was fighting for woman to be treated as equals" said the young woman.

"I bet that you was really proud of your son?" asked Nightfly, smiling.

"If course I am, who wouldn't be happy that their son was fighting for woman to be treated as equally as men" said the young woman, smiling.

"What did your son look like?" asked Nightfly.

"He looked exactly like you and he was a very cheerful person to have around" said the young woman.

"Was he a prince or something?" asked Nightfly.

"Yeah, he was a prince but his father the king banished him from his kingdom and after my son left, he was never seen again" said the young woman.

"Am sorry to hear that" said Nightfly, feeling sorry for the young woman.

"Don't be, at least that he wasn't executed but I also hoped that he would find a new kingdom to call home" said the young woman.

"Yeah" said Nightfly, agreeing with the young woman. "Well, I better get back to the castle".

"Good point but also I heard that it is princess Bia's birthday today" said the young woman.

"Yeah-hang on a minute, you know the princess?" asked Nightfly, shocked.

"I knew her ever since that she and her family had visited my kingdom which gave my people hope and a lot of boys wanted to date her but she wasn't interested in any of them" said the young woman, before smiling. "Except one though".

"Is that your son?" asked Nightfly, taking a guess.

"Yes and she wanted to spend time with my son but my husband the king kept them apart because he didn't want to have his son date with the daughter of his enemy". said the young woman.

"What is the king's name, I may ask?" asked Nightfly.

"His name is Charles and he is one of the worst kings of my kingdom, I must say" said the young woman.

"Ok and thanks for the sword miss-?" said Nightfly, before cutting of since he didn't know the young woman's name.

"Jane, just call me Jane" said the young woman, smiling.

"Thanks Jane, see you later" said Nightfly as he walked back to the castle as Jane watched him go with a happy smile on her face as she looked towards the heavens.

"I found him my dear Banderas, I finally found our son" whispered Jane, happily.

Meanwhile, Nightfly was back inside the castle where he then used his emergency bandages to good use once more as he then wrapped the bandages around the sword until it was completely covered as he then walked to throne room where the royal family were waiting and were princess Bia was receiving gifts.

After a while it was finally Nightfly's turn and he took a deep long breath before bowing as he walked to the royal family and kneeled when he was finally in front of them.

"Rise Nightfly" said King Blu which Nightfly obeyed as he then stood and looked at the king with a calm face while he waited for King Blu's next question. "So what gift do you bring to my daughter?".

"To be honest my king, I bring the gift of a sword" said Nightfly as he then handed out the wrapped sword that he had bought at the nearby market.

Princess Bia was curious as she then walked over to Nightfly and unwrapped the bandages only to reveal a golden-handled sword with three gems on it which were red, blue and green.

Princess Bia was speechless in happiness as she then took the sword and swung it a few times while King Blu looked at her with a smile on his face before focusing his attention on Nightfly.

"Nightfly, I would just like to ask you something" said King Blu.

"Of course my King" said Nightfly.

"What made you decide to bring my daughter a sword as a gift?" asked King Blu. "And you are not in trouble if that's what you're asking?".

"Of course not my king" said Nightfly, respectfully. "The reason why I had decided to give the princess a sword as a gift is because I own a sword myself and I thought that the princess could have one to defend herself with in case that she might be attacked".

"I understand Nightfly" said King Blu, smiling before turning serious. "Also it seems that last night, someone had threatened my daughter in the middle of the night and if it wasn't for you Nightfly to have stepped in then I would have lost a daughter that night".

"I am truly humbled my king and I was just doing the right thing" said Nightfly.

"I know you were" said King Blu, before turning his attention to the rest of the people in the room. "Now we shall have dinner in my daughter's honour of her birthday".

Soon everyone was in the dinner hall eating food and having a drink while Nightfly was sitting at a table waiting patiently for the royal ball to arrive.

Meanwhile, Rafael along with Nico, Pedro and Ethan had finally finished preparing for both the royal ball and a romantic time for Nightfly and princess Bia.

* * *

 **Well, looks like those two young lovebirds are going to have a good time. Next thing we know… little chicks!**


	59. The Royal Ball Part 6: A Magical Night

**Alright guys! Here is the last part of nightfly's short story!**

 **Thank you nightfly for spending the time to write this and donating it to the series! Be sure to thank him when you write your last review for this short story!**

 **And lets read his last part, shall we?**

* * *

The Royal Ball Part 6: A Magical Night

* * *

After having dinner, Nightfly along with the rest of the guard and the royal family then went into a ballroom where they were amazed that there were paintings of princess Bia on all of the walls.

Soon everyone then got a partner and the royal ball officially began as Marcus and Stella danced with each other along with Alex the Snow Owl and Skyler while prince Tiago and princess Carla were also enjoying themselves.

While everyone was having fun, princess Bia was standing next to a wall as she then watched everyone have fun before she then heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her.

Princess Bia then turned round only to see Nightfly standing behind her which brought her the confidence to ask Nightfly a very important question that she had been wanting to ask him.

"Hello my princess, how are you?" asked Nightfly, bowing respectfully.

"I am fine Nightfly" said princess Bia, smiling before becoming nervous. "Nightfly, can I ask you something?".

"Yes my princess?" asked Nightfly, curiously.

"I wanted to ask you this some time ago but my fear of being embarrassed had won me over at the time" said princess Bia. "But I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to dance with me?".

"Sure my princess" said Nightfly as he then gently took princess Bia by the wing and led her to the dance-floor where they then started to do a slow waltz while Nico and Pedro were singing the song called Hot Wings which caused Nightfly and princess Bia to do some twirling which they enjoyed.

After the song had ended, Nightfly and princess Bia went back to doing the slow waltz and Nightfly then saw this as the right time to tell princess Bia on how he felt towards her.

"My princess?" asked Nightfly, getting princess Bia's attention.

"Yes Nightfly?" asked princess Bia, curiously.

"I just want to say that...I love you" said Nightfly which made princess Bia blush while also unknowingly to Nightfly, princess Bia felt touched by his confession of his love towards her.

Princess Bia didn't say anything but she then kissed Nightfly on the beak which shocked Nightfly but he then kissed her back as they gave each other love and passion.

After 10 minutes of kissing had passed, Nightfly and princess Bia then broke the kiss before they then heard the sound of two pairs of footsteps heading towards them which made them turn round only to see King Blu and Queen Jewel smiling at them.

"I see that you have finally confessed your feelings to Bia" said King Blu, smiling as he then turned his attention to Nightfly. "And also I bet that there is one other thing that you want to ask me?".

"Yes my king" said Nightfly, respectfully. "I just want to ask for your permission to date your daughter because I love her with all my heart and soul".

King Blu then turned to his wife who then gave him the nod of approval which he nodded back to as he then refocused his attention on Nightfly who was waiting nervously for his answer.

"Nightfly, you have my and my wife's permission to date Bia but I want you to treat her with love and respect, you understand?" asked King Blu. "But also, I just want you to be yourself and respect your rivals and continue to show compassion like you have been doing".

"I will my king" said Nightfly, smiling. "I promise".

Soon Rafael along with Nico, Pedro and Ethan who have heard the confession then came over to both Nightfly and princess as they covered their eyes with their wings while Rafael led them to the secret room.

After about 10 minutes of walking, Rafael then led Nightfly and princess Bia into the secret room before allowing them to open their eyes and when they did, Nightfly and princess Bia were amazed to see a room that had a table for two with two chairs facing each other on either end of the table along with knifes and forks with flowers in a vase that was in the middle of the table along.

"Uncle Rafael?, did you along with uncle Nico, Pedro and Ethan did this for us?" asked princess Bia, shocked.

"Yes we did" said Rafael before princess Bia then hugged him with Nightfly joining the hug a few minutes later being they then hugged both Pedro, Nico and Ethan.

"Thanks for doing this for us guys" said Nightfly, smiling.

"No problem and I guess that we shall leave you two have a romantic time" said Rafael as he along with Nico, Pedro and Ethan then walked out of the room before closing the door.

After Rafael along with Nico, Pedro and Ethan had gone, Nightfly and princess Bia just continued to stood there admiring the room before they eventually came back to reality.

"So my princess, what shall we do now?" asked Nightfly.

"I think that we should get eating, don't you think so too Nightfly?" asked princess Bia, smiling as she then entwined her wing Nightfly's wing.

"Yeah good point my princess" said Nightfly, also smiling as they then walked over to the table where they then sat on the chairs and began eating the food while also talking as well.

It was indeed a dream come true for both Nightfly and princess Bia as they both had waited for this moment to come and they have made the best of it.

After having the romantic dinner, it was time to go to bed and Nightfly then once again escorted princess Bia to her room where instead of going straight into her bedroom she then turned round to face Nightfly.

"Nightfly, I think that I still need your protection in case anyone might sneak into my room in the middle of the night" said princess Bia, blushing. "You don't mind sleeping in my bed with me, don't you?".

"Of course not my princess" said Nightfly, also blushing.

"Just call me Bia since we are alone" said princess Bia, smiling.

"Yea sure...Bia" said Nightfly, smiling knowing that he has to get use to just say her name but that thought was pushed aside when princess Bia then kissed him on the cheek before they then entered princess Bia's bedroom and closed the door.

Soon Nightfly and princess Bia were snuggled up in princess Bia's bed with princess Bia wrapped in Nightfly's wings as they smiled at each other.

in happiness.

"I love you Bia" said Nightfly.

"I love you too Nightfly" said princess Bia as she and Nightfly then shared one last passionate kiss before they then went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Well, looks like one of the little majesties finally has a relationship going! Lets hope it stays for a long time!**

 **Again, please thank nightfly for submitting this short story!**


	60. Two of a Kind Part 1: A New Arrival

**Hey guys! Another writer submitted story is here! This one was submitted by Slyassassin25!**

 **Again! All his writing (except for some of the author's note) are from him, not me! So thank him for taking the time to write his short story for this!**

 **And with that said... I will let him take the floor now! Sly?**

 **(Beginning of Sly's writing)**

 **SMURGEN BURGLE!**

* * *

Two of a Kind Pt. 1: A "New" Arrival

* * *

A new sun rose over King Blu's kingdom, his subjects, the royal guards and family were just rising from their slumbers. King Blu, Queen Jewel and the princes and princesses were already in the throne room, protected by Tomada, Marcus and Bosco, as usual. The princes and princesses were playing together in the middle of the throne room, the king and queen watching with warm smiles on their faces.

Meanwhile, inside one of the castle's towers stood Ethan, constantly practicing his spells. He would spend most of his time up there, mainly coming down when meals were served and when certain events needed his assistance. Anyone could come in, Ethan never minded.

Prince Diaglo would normally be the one to enter Ethan's tower, mainly for Ethan's lessons on how to control his magical abilities. After Neville possessed Diaglo's body, Ethan pushed himself to teach Diablo even more to make sure something like that never happened again.

* * *

Back down in the throne room, king Blu pulled his focus away from the children and began to ponder to himself. After several minutes, Jewel noticed this.

"Blu," Jewel muttered, pulling on Blu's wing, "What's troubling you?" Blu, shaken away from his deep thought, turned to Jewel.

"Nothing, my queen, it's just…" Blu paused, "I think Ethan is isolating himself too much." Jewel raised a curious eyebrow.

"What makes you think so?" Jewel questioned.

"It appears that he strays away from us, almost like he wants to…" Blu couldn't finish his sentence, because Jewel interrupted him.

"That's nonsense." Jewel stated in Ethan's defense, "I'm sure whatever he's doing up there, it's very important. He is always educating Diaglo on how to become a better wizard." Studying Jewel's words, Blu came to agree.

"I see…" Blu muttered, going back into his troubled state again. Seeing this, Jewel thought of an idea.

"Maybe we should let Ethan sit with us, he is royalty, after all. And we'll send Diaglo to fetch him." Jewel suggested. Blu thought over the idea, and came to like it. Blu turned Jewel and nodded, a smile on his face. He then turned to his children, who were roughhousing in front of them.

"Diaglo!" Blu called out. Diaglo was currently being laid on by Tiago, and was struggling to break free. Hearing his name, Diaglo and Tiago stopped immediately.

"Yes, father?" Diaglo answered, standing up after Tiago got off him.

"Could you go fetch your uncle for us?" Blu requested. Diaglo nodded and proceeded to bring Ethan down.

* * *

Inside his tower, Ethan was studying one of his many spell books he had stored in his room. For the past two days, Ethan had been trying to learn a conjuring spell, where he could bring a mystical weapon of his choice.

Studying the text once more, Ethan closed his eyes and turned around, beginning the incantation.

 _Ga bo, der ho… Rasaou heban!_ Ethan muttered as he waved his wings around slowly. As he said the last words, he flicked his wings, and a horse appeared at the other side of the room. Opening his eyes, he frowned. A horse was not a mystical weapon. Sighing in frustration, he flicked his wing again, and the horse disappeared.

Ethan turned back to the text and reviewed it again. After going over the words one more time, Ethan readied himself. Repeating his actions, he started to recite the words once more.

"Ga bo, der ho… Hathou beecan!" Ethan muttered, waving his wings again. After waiting a few seconds, Ethan lifted his head and opened his eyes to find nothing. Confused, Ethan started to wander his room in search for the thing he conjured up. Before he could find anything, Diaglo came in.

"Uncle Ethan? Are you here?" Diaglo called out, looking around. Immediately, a loud bang was heard, and a table in the back of the room shook, a few of its contents flying off.

"Ow…" Ethan muttered as he stood up, rubbing his head, "Yes?"

"The king and queen have asked you to come down." Diaglo explained.

"Is that so?" Ethan responded, giving Diaglo an odd look, "I'll be there in a moment." Diaglo nodded and started down the stairs. Ethan then continued his search, but it he didn't find anything. Disappointed, Ethan left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Ethan came walking down the hall and into the throne room, the children already back to playing. Blu and Jewel were sitting next to each other, as usual, but another chair was set up next to Blu. Walking up to Blu and Jewel, Ethan knelt.

"You asked for my presence?" Ethan asked.

"You don't need to do that, brother." Blu stated, "It's not like we're in front of a crowd."

"Okay then." Ethan responded, standing back up, "What do you want me to do?"

"Sit with us." Blu answered, gesturing to the empty seat next to him.

"We don't want you cooped up in that tower all the time." Jewel explained, "And you are royalty, and the next in line for the throne." Ethan walked to the chair to sit.

"Ugh, let's hope it doesn't come to that." Ethan said as he sat. Blu chuckled.

"Was that one day as king that bad?" Blu asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes." Ethan said bluntly. Blu and Jewel laughed at his answer. After a few minutes of silence and watching the children play, Blu groaned. Jewel and Ethan turned to him, confused. "What's the problem?" Ethan asked.

"It's another threat from the Verde Invaders." Blu muttered irritatedly, holding up a piece of parchment. He had be reading the parchment for the past few minutes. "They're threatening to overtake the kingdom for the past week. I've already sent Ralph to stop them."

"Well, he should be able to stop them." Jewel stated, her voice full of worry.

"Yeah, and even if they get through him, they'll be too weak to press on." Ethan added. Just then, a soldier came running in.

"My king, there is an unusual storm heading our way." The solider stated, out of breath.

"What kind of storm?" Blu asked with concern.

"We don't know, but we don't like it." The solider answered. Blu, Jewel, and Ethan looked amongst themselves.

"I guess it was a good idea to bring me down." Ethan muttered.

"Let's go check it out." Blu stated, standing up, "Tomada, protect the queen and the children."

"Yes sir!" Tomada agreed, readying himself. Nodding, Blu turned to Marcus and Bosco.

"Marcus, Bosco, you're with me and Ethan." Blu ordered. Bosco and Marcus nodded in agreement, drawing their weapons. Blu then turned to Ethan. "Let's get moving."

* * *

Blu, Ethan, Bosco, and Marcus rode outside of the castle walls, escorted by a few soldiers. Now seeing the clouds in person, the soldier's fear was justified.

The group of clouds were nearly black, tumbling and renewing itself. Lightning flashed everywhere, but seemed to concentrate on the leading cloud, bits of electricity circulating through the bulge. The group stopped right outside the massive forest outside the castle, and dismounted off their horses.

"That is one storm from hell." Ethan muttered.

"No kidding." Marcus agreed. Just then, the clouds thundered loudly, making the appearance of the ground shaking. Looking back up to the storm, the forward cloud started to swirl, the lightning around it intensifying. The accompanying soldiers were shaking in their boots with fear.

"Get ready men, we're about to meet something new." Blu stated heroically, readying himself. Ethan, Marcus, and Bosco followed suit, while the soldiers weakly raised their weapons. The clouds formed a hole now, dark as night. Tensing up, the group watched as a comet-like object came flying out of the hole.

The comet came flying down to the ground at an incredibly fast rate. It seemed to scream as it fell closer and closer to the Earth. As it neared the trees, Ethan realized that it was headed straight for them.

"Look out!" Ethan yelled, diving out of the way. Blu, Marcus, and Bosco dived as well, and the soldiers threw their weapons in the air and ran back to the castle, in fear of being hit. The comet whizzed past them, almost taking Bosco's head off. The comet impacted the ground roughly, creating a muddy trail in its wake. Once it stopped, the light disappeared and was replaced by a thick, dark grey smoke.

After recollecting themselves, Blu, Ethan, Marcus, and Bosco stood up and started to approach the smoke, weapons at the ready. As they neared the smoke, it started to clear up, and they started to see the figure of a bird. Giving each other confused looks, they continued their approach.

Once they reached the "comet", it was clear that it was a bird, more specifically, a Spix Macaw, lying face first on the ground. And naked. After giving each other a look of disgust, Blu and Ethan reached down to turn over the body, to see the face. Marcus and Bosco had their weapons at the ready, in case the body attacked.

Once Blu and Ethan turned over the body, all four jumped back in surprise, Blu and Ethan landing on their butts. Staring at the body in pure fear and shock, Blu and Ethan slowly got up.

"Ha-how could this be?" Blu asked, turning to Ethan, hoping he'd know the answer. Ethan shook his head.

"I… I don't know…" Ethan responded, staring at his own body.

"Well, we got to do _something_!" Bosco shouted, clearly flustered.

"I know my friend, we just need to-" Blu started before he was interrupted by the unconscious Ethan's scream. The body shot up, yelling.

"OOOOOWW-" The second Ethan screamed before he was knocked unconscious by Marcus. He fell on the ground, unconscious again. The other three looked at Marcus, shaken up by the past minute.

"Uh… sorry?" Marcus apologized. Blu and Ethan looked at each other, and shook their heads, turning back to the second Ethan.

"Now, what are we supposed to do?" Blu exhaled.

"I'll take him." Ethan suggested, "Maybe I can find out how this happened, and how to fix it."

"Sounds about right." Marcus agreed, getting back on his horse. Ethan picked up his other self, and mounted his horse. Blu and Bosco followed suit, until Bosco turned around.

"Uh, did anyone else notice that the storm's gone?" Bosco asked, staring at the now-clear blue sky. Everyone looked up there until Ethan spoke.

"All the more questions to be answered." Ethan said, turning around, "Now let's get back to the castle. I've got work to do."

* * *

 **CHAPTER'S DONE! WOO!**

 **(Ending Sly's writing)**

 **Well there we go guys! I hoped you enjoyed his first part! And now we go to his second part!**


	61. Harmony Part 1: Taking the Power

**Hey guys! Guess who's finally back to writing for this series!**

 **Now… Since Slyassassin25 refuses to finish his short story, and you guys are just impatiently waiting for the next update of this… His story is hereby canceled!**

 **Now I'm not deleting the chapter because it's going to mess up with the reviews, so I'm just going to leave it up.**

 **Now… This short story, (Which is all my writing!) is going to sound very familiar to bronies and pegasisters!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Harmony Part 1: Taking the Power

* * *

While everything was all peaceful in Blu's kingdom and the surrounding kingdoms, all the birds doing their normal daily activities and enjoying their lives, tending to their farms, shopping for food in local markets, or kings and queens looking over their subjects, as well as their princes and princesses, all was at peace. The same can be said for the kingdom that was above, in the skies, where the birds who have passed and dead in the mortal world resided and lived in peace, under the care and benevolent rule of their two female princesses, who were also sisters.

One was Luna, of course, a dark blue macaw who ruled during the night, making sure every bird, in both worlds, dreamt happily and vanished any nightmares that would come to mind and if they did, help to fight and defeat them. She possessed the power to raise and lower the moon, to make night and make way for the sun when it was time. The other princess, was Luna's older sister, Celestia, a white macaw, who ruled during the day, and watched over both worlds to make sure peace was maintained. She possessed the opposite power of her younger sister, to raise and lower the sun, to make day and make way for the moon when the time came.

However…

As time passed, Celestia grew jealous of her younger sister, thinking that she had more power than her and thought it was unfair that the gods gave Luna such power since she was younger. Celestia over the years plotted to get rid of her younger sister and rule everything, even going so far as to get rid of the moon so the sun would stay up all the time, stripping Luna of the moon's power since her strength came partially from the moon. Soon enough, the time came when Celestia thought it was the perfect time to make her power grab and get rid of her sister.

It was the daytime in both worlds and in the kingdom up above, in Luna's palace where she lived, the very princess was sleeping as she does during the day to do her work during the night. Luna was happy in her sleep when all of a sudden, two of her royal guards came bursting into her bedroom. Luna woke up to the noise of the sound and was very annoyed.

"What is the meaning of this Captain!?" Luna's voice boomed as the two royal guards bowed.

"Forgive me, your highness." The royal guard captain said in a fearful voice. "We have a very serious problem."

Before Luna could ask what the problem was, sounds of battle were heard and Luna shot right out of bed, running out of her palace to find chaos all over the kingdom. Luna flew to find one of her loyal knights, who most certainly would be in the fight. Luna eventually found the knight.

"Sir David!" Luna shouted. "Come here!"

"At once, your highness!" David shouted back as he finished off an attacker.

David, was of course, Blu's father, and when he died he continued on his loyal service, now serving as one of Luna's knights in the kingdom above. David ran to Luna and panted as he caught his breath.

"David, what is happening?" Luna asked, scared of what the answer might be.

"Your highness, it's your sister." David answered, to the shock of Luna. "She marched with her loyal knights and soldiers to come and kill you, so she can rule over this kingdom and take your power."

"Then what happened?" Luna asked.

"Me and the rest of your knights and soldiers refused to let her pass and come inside your palace. I tried to reason with them peacefully so no bloodshed will happen, but Celestia ordered the attack." David sadly reported. "I failed you, my princess." David started tearing up as he prepared himself to receive a sword from Luna, but instead she put her wing on his shoulder.

"You tried your best David, it's not your fault." Luna comforted him.

Before David could reply, a very familiar female voice sounded as the voice's owner flew in front of the two and landed down, staring at them with an evil smile.

"So sis, ready for you to die?" Celestia said evilly.

"Sister, you have to stop this, please, you're tearing this kingdom apart." Luna begged.

"I will stop when I have your dead body under my talons!" Celestia yelled back. "And when I have your powers under my control!"

"I will not fight you sis, please stop!" Luna yelled back.

"Very well, it will just make it easier for me to kill you." Celestia replied back, her mind twisted as she shot a beam of yellow energy at Luna.

Luna was hit hard by the energy and she was thrown back so far that she hit the brick wall of her own palace. Luna cried out in pain as she felt her bones crack from hitting such a hard surface as she struggled to breath and refocus. She hardly had any time to recover when she saw Celestia charging straight at her, sword out and ready to stab her through the heart. Luckily, Luna had her own royal sword with her and took it out just in time to block Celestia's attack.

Luna tried her best to defend herself, but she felt herself giving in as she grew weaker, both from the pain she received from hitting the wall and the fact that Celestia was older and bigger than her. Luna thought she was going to die and started shedding tears as Celestia showed no mercy as she came closer and closer for her sword to slice Luna up.

However that did not happen, for suddenly someone forced Celestia off of Luna and Celestia fell down while Luna took the moment to breath and focus. It was David who came to Luna's rescue and he helped up his princess.

"My princess, are you okay?" David asked, with concern.

"Thanks to you, I am." Luna smiled.

However Celestia was still as strong as ever and she quickly got back up and was staring down her sister with sword out. David stood in between the two, facing Celesita with sword drawn as he spoke to Luna.

"My princess, you must go, now!" David advised Luna.

"I'm not leaving you David, nor the kingdom." Luna replied, determined to stay.

"Please, my princess, you can't stay here, you will die." David said. "Go to my son, he can help you." David told Luna.

Luna was having conflicting thoughts, but decided to listen to her most loyal knight in the end as she started to mumble softly a spell that would allow her to go to the kingdoms below. Celestia knew she had to stop her sister before she finished the spell and charged at her sister, only for David to stand in her way. David did his best to hold back Celestia, despite how strong she was to make enough time so that Luna could escape.

David brought his princess enough time as Luna's body suddenly started to fade, to travel to the kingdoms below. Luna watched David fighting off his sister while this happened and during the last second before disappearing for good, Luna saw Celestia cut a deep wound in David's shoulder, causing David to let go of his sword and fall to his knees. Luna didn't see Celestia chop David's head off, but hoped that her sister still had a heart to let David live.

And so Luna was now on her way to the kingdoms below, to seek help to reclaim her kingdom above and defeat her sister. For now, the kingdom above was ruled by Celestia and no night will come for the kingdoms below, since Luna was no longer there to control the moon. Celestia would let the sun out all the time, and now, the kingdoms below would suffer from the heat that would surely warm the ground until everyone died from the sun.

* * *

 **Oh no…**

 **This is not good… Not good at all!**


	62. Harmony Part 2: Complete Control

**What's up guys!**

 **I see you guys are enjoying the new short story and I hope you continue to do so!**

 **Now pretty much nothing to really say, so lets get on with it!**

* * *

Harmony Part 2: Complete Control

* * *

With Luna gone and most of Luna's knights and soldiers either dead or captured and held in dungeons, Celestia's coup was successful and she now had complete control over both the sun and moon, as well as the kingdom of the skies. What knights and soldiers remained who were still loyal to Luna were hiding, just waiting for the perfect opportunity or waiting for Luna's return to defeat her sister. Celestia ordered her army to search and kill or capture all of Luna's knights and soldiers, so that the people would not be encouraged to rise up against her. While her army was doing just that, Celestia stayed in her sister's palace, turning it into her own home and planning her next move.

While all this chaos was happening above, below, in the many kingdoms that dotted the mortal world, no one was alarmed to the sudden change of power above. And in King Blu's kingdom, just outside Blu's castle, Queen Jewel was enjoying a refreshing horseback ride with her two princes.

"This air is so fresh and full." Jewel said happily as she rode slowly with her two boys on each side of her. "Don't you agree my sons?" Jewel asked her two boys.

"It sure is mom." Diaglo replied.

"I would rather play a prank on any of my uncles." Tiago chuckled and sighed.

"You should enjoy this moment Tiago." Jewel said sternly to her son. "And soon enough, you will need to find a girl to love, you need a queen besides you." Jewel smiled as Tiago gave a disgusted look.

"Mom, I don't like girls at all." Tiago replied, to which his pony looked up at him with a sad face on. "Except for you Ashley." Tiago comforted his pony and Ashley was satisfied.

Then the three became quiet to just enjoy their relaxing ride, when all of a sudden, something was weird with the sky. The clouds overhead suddenly grew dark and came together in a bundle and when the clouds became dark enough, in the center, a column of bright dark blue light became visible. The dark blue light came down to the ground until it landed not far from where Jewel, Diaglo, and Tiago were, the light blinding the three as it touched down.

As soon as the three were able to see, they rode as fast as they could to where it landed and when they arrived, Jewel and Diaglo were in for a shock. Laying in a small crater created by the object's impact with the ground, was a dark blue macaw, who's back was turned to them. Jewel and Diaglo knew who it was and it was more true when the macaw turned her face to see the three.

"Luna?" Diaglo asked, as he got off of Jessica, his pony. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." Luna replied weakly.

"What happened? Why are you here? How are you here?" Jewel rapidly asked many questions.

However Luna was badly hurt, the bones in her back broken from Celestia throwing her against her palace wall and she gave out a loud yell as she moved and tried to get up. Diaglo motioned for her to stop and turned to his mother.

"Mom, I don't think it's the time to ask questions, we need to get Luna to Sorrel, she looks hurt." Diaglo said as a tear came out because of seeing Luna in such a state.

"Okay, we can ask later, lets hurry." Jewel said as she and Tiago came to Luna's side and helped her up carefully.

The three put Luna on the back of Jewel's horse, Edward, and as soon as Luna was properly on, the four rode back to the castle to get Luna the medical attention she needs, and put her at rest. As soon as they arrived, Luna was helped in by Alex and Tomada and laid to rest on a bed, Sorrel working her magic to heal Luna. Ethan put a sleeping spell on Luna so Sorrel can work on her more easily. And while Luna was being treated, Blu, Jewel, and their advisers discussed what to make of this development.

Meanwhile, in the kingdom above in the skies, in Luna's palace down in the lower floors, Celestia was making her way to a certain room that was transformed into a prison cell. When Celestia took over her sister's palace, she made the lower floors into a dungeon to hold all of Luna's captured knights and soldiers. And as Celestia was making her way to the certain cell, flanked by two of her royal guard soldiers, the jailed up birds cursed at Celestia, throwing their winged fists through the bars of the cells.

Celestia just ignored all of this, and focused on going to the one cell she was looking for and when she came in front of it, she motioned for one of the guards to unlock the door, which he did. Celestia stepped inside and smiled evilly at the one bird inside who's leg was chained to the floor. The bird was none other than David, who had a bandage on his shoulder wound, luckily, Celestia allowed David to live, but because she needed him for part of her plan.

"So, Sir David, enjoying your stay in your lovely quarters?" Celestia smirked evilly, while David stayed defiant.

"Go to hell, you witch!" David shouted back.

Celestia came up and grabbed hold of David, putting her talons around his neck and lifting him up to her level.

"That's no way to address your princess." Celestia said sternly while David gasped for breath, but still resisted.

"You're not my princess, Luna is." David returned.

"Don't you dare say that name in my presence!" Celestia shouted in anger as she threw David back to the floor, David catching his breath as Celestia continued. "You're lucky I let you live, even thought you let my sister escape, because I want you to watch your son die."

"You think you can kill my son?" David replied. "He's a very powerful king, he will resist you just as much as me."

"Oh yes, the supposed dragon slayer." Celestia said in a mocking tone. "Tell me David, did he do it by himself? He had help didn't he?"

David didn't say anything and that only made Celestia' statement more true.

"That's what I thought." Celestia smiled in victory. "Now, after I make you watch your son die, you have two choices, as well as the rest of my sister's knights and soldiers, either swear an oath of loyalty to me or be executed."

"Why don't you just save yourself the trouble with me, you know I will never join you." David replied, still being brave.

"I expected that from you, and trust me, I will enjoy your beheading when the time comes." Celestia smiled evilly again. "Well, I wish I could enjoy this wonderful conversation more, but I have a lot of kingdoms to threat and submit to me."

Celestia laughed out loud evilly while David just had to sit where he was, he couldn't do anything except hope that Blu and Luna will be able to stop Celestia before she could complete her evil plans for domination. If only Luna's wounds would heal fully so she can stand up and potentially be forced to end her sister's life for the sake of bringing peace for both worlds.

* * *

 **Well, David is still alive, but for how much longer…**

 **And Luna seems to be powerless for now…**


	63. Harmony Part 3: Anger and Tension

**Alright guys! Ready for more?**

 **Sorry for the delay, but finally got the next part here for you guys!**

 **And also, check out Florafionpetals' Medieval Adventures story, I'm sure you guys will love it as much as this!**

* * *

Harmony Part 3: Anger and Tension

* * *

Several hours has passed since Sorrel was done tending to Luna's wounds and Luna was resting and sleeping peacefully on the bed she was put on. However pretty soon, the memories of the terrible things that have happened not too long ago came flashing back to her mind and soon enough she couldn't take it anymore and woke up screaming as she panted, out of breath. Diaglo, along with his family heard Luna's scream and came in her room in a panic.

"Luna, calm down, you're alright." Diaglo said as he came besides the bed.

"No, I'm not Diaglo, I need to go now." Luna replied just as quickly and tried to get up, only for the pain in her back to shoot up through her.

"Luna, you're too hurt, you need to stay here and rest until you get better." Diaglo advised his friend. "Please."

Luna really did need to go, but she listened to her friend's pleads and tried to lay back down, but it was hard to do so. She needed to hurry up before her sister grew too powerful for her to handle and defeat. and she certainly was not going to do that just laying down and healing her wounds. Luna began crying as Diaglo came up and softly patted Luna on the head with his wing.

"It's okay Luna, don't cry." Diaglo softly said.

"No, it's not Diaglo, everything and everyone will die because of my sister." Luna replied, tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't know you had a sister, princess." Jewel said, surprised.

"I do, her name is Celestia, my older sister, she is a white macaw." Luna told the family.

"Maybe you should explain everything to us, so we can get a clear picture of what is happening." Blu wanted to know.

"Okay, me and my sister ruled the immortal world above together, the place where the dead birds of this kingdom and all the others of the mortal world reside in." Luna began. "Everything was peaceful, as my sister, who controls the sun ruled during the day, while I control the moon and rule during the night, it was like this until a couple of days ago."

"Then what happened?" Bia asked, a bit scared to know.

"Well, my sister must have been jealous of me or wanted all the power to herself for she decided to attack and come to kill me, there was a brutal battle between my knights and soldiers against her knights and soldiers. I then confronted my sister who almost did kill me, if it was not for my most loyal knight, Sir David." Luna said, which got the attention of Blu, hearing his father's name.

"Wait, my father?" Blu became curious. "You know him?"

"Yes, one of the best knights I have ever seen." Luna smiled and then frowned. "David saved me by giving me enough time to escape while he held off my sister, the last I saw of him, my sister badly cut his shoulder with her sword, I don't know if she allowed him to live or not." Luna sadly reported, Blu trembling in anger and quietly walked out of the room, where he then punched the castle wall in anger.

Luna felt bad for King Blu, she wished she stayed behind to help David or escape with him, he could be alive for sure now. Another reason why Luna was anxious to get going.

"Now you know why I have to go Diaglo, I can't allow my sister to become more powerful and bring everyone, both in the immortal and mortal world to her knees." Luna informed her friend. "Only I can defeat her."

"Luna, I understand, but you are in no shape now to go anywhere." Diaglo worried for Luna. "At least give it a day, we'll watch out for your sister, should she come here, okay?"

"Fine, my little friend." Luna sighed and tried to relax, but it was extremely hard.

While Alex, Bosco, Marcus, and Tomada stood outside of the room that Luna was in, guarding the door, Blu, along with everyone else went to the throne room, where lots of discussions were going on. The room was soon enough filled with many voices going off at once, everyone either scared or anger as to the new piece of news. The chaos of the voices were soon replaced by the loud opening of the throne room doors and a royal guard soldier made his way to Blu to deliver some shocking news.

"Your majesty, we have a situation." The soldier said in fear.

"Well speak up." Blu replied, anxious to know.

"There is a huge white macaw in the castle grounds, demanding to speak to you and the queen." The soldier reported.

"Luna's sister no doubt." Blu said in anger. "Let her in, but be watchful of her."

"Yes, your majesty." The soldier bowed one last time before going to get Celestia along with an escort of some royal guards.

Blu and Jewel sat down on their thrones, with the princes and princesses next to their parents. Nightfly was also standing besides Princess Bia's throne, ready to protect her from Celestia. After a few minutes, the throne room doors opened up and everyone stepped aside to form an alley to the king and queen. Everyone became quiet or were whispering as Celestia slowly walked to Blu and Jewel until she was in front of them.

"Your majesties, pleased to meet you both." Celestia said in a mocking tone.

"Enough with your mocking, you so called princess, you are to stop what you are doing and let your sister back." Blu angrily said.

Celestia only smiled as she knew that Blu knew she would not listen.

"Your father was right, you would resist me as much as him." Celestia replied, smiling evilly as she knew hearing about his father was Blu's weakness.

"How dare you speak about my father that way!" Blu shouted.

"Oh I do dare so and you should know, my sister belongs to me, we share the same blood, hence she should come with me." Celestia stated the facts.

"Take her and I'll…" Nightfly started as he took out his sword, only to be stopped by Celestia's stare.

"Do you believe that mere force will deny me my right?" Celestia questioned in a mocking way to Nightfly, who withdrew his sword and just looked down, Bia putting a comforting wing on him. "If my sister is not returned to me in three days time, all of the kingdoms will perish in heat and everyone will die, only to come up under the rule of me."

Everyone gasped, except for Blu, who stood firm in defiance, still with angry eyes directed at the bigger white macaw. He was determined to arrest and execute this excuse of royalty.

"Seize her!" Blu ordered the royal guards in the throne room.

The guards started advancing on Celestia, only for her to suddenly laugh out loud evilly, as white mist appeared around the white macaw. The guards backed away in fear as Celestia set her eyes straight at Blu, who just returned her stare with an equal amount of focus.

"Oh I don't think so, your majesty, I think I'll take my leave now, enjoy the heat." Celestia started laughing again.

As the mist grew bigger and bigger, it engulfed Celestia and in a white, blinding light, she was gone, the mist slowly dispersing, however the echo of Celestia's evil laughing could still be heard in the throne room.

Everyone was in shock, except for the royal family, as silence grew over the room, Blu ordered everyone back to their rooms and stay there. There was going to be a lot more arguing and what to do about this. Whether or not it was a good idea to give back Luna to Celestia and risk her death or allow Luna to stay in the castle and allow Celestia to unleash endless amounts of sunlight to literally bake the kingdoms to death.

* * *

 **Tough choices to make here…**

 **Also… I put in a reference… Can any of you guess it? If so… You get an autograph from me! (JK, not really!)**


	64. Harmony Part 4: Luna's Return

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay from me!**

 **I had to study and take my written driving test… But… I got 19 out of 20 questions correct! So I'm extremely happy about that!**

 **And Florafionpetals posted another Medieval Adventures story, so make sure to check that out too if you have not!**

 **And now lets get on with my story, shall we?**

* * *

Harmony Part 4: Luna's Return

* * *

Next day passed in King Blu's kingdom, or you could call it the same day… For as Celestia said, the moon would never rise up again to bring about the night, the sun stayed up much longer than it needed to and it did not seem to move from the same position it was in when Celestia disappeared from the throne room in King Blu's castle. Everyone in the kingdoms noticed this and took it as a sign that the devil or the end of the world is coming and panic overtook all the birds, kings and queens trying their best to keep their subjects calm, but it was too little and hopeless.

In King Blu's kingdom, in Blu's castle, Luna kept hearing the news of all the kingdoms going insane from what her sister is doing and the more she heard, the more she really wanted to just get up and confront her sister herself, even if it meant her death in the end. Eventually, Luna had enough and painfully got up off of her bed.

Falling down, Luna groaned and panted, then picking herself up and made her way to the door, where she opened it and was greeted with surprised looks from Alex and Tomada who were currently guarding the door. They didn't say anything as Luna tried walking, only to slightly fall down again, Alex and Tomada grabbing hold of her. Luna just looked at the two and could only say…

"Take me to King Blu now." She said with stern glares, which went right through Alex and Tomada's very souls.

Alex and Tomada looked at each other from above Luna and decided to listen, but they both knew Blu was not going to like this. The three slowly went to the throne room, where Blu was pacing back and forth, angry and thinking about what to do. Suddenly the throne room doors opened and Blu saw Alex and Tomada holding onto Luna who was still heavily injured to walk properly.

"What are you doing out of bed, you should still be resting." Blu said angrily, although he really shouldn't be rude in front of Luna.

"Forgive me, my king." Luna replied. "I just can't take it anymore, I need to face my sister, alone."

Diaglo was also in the throne room, as well as the rest of the royal family and he came to Luna's side, a bit sad and with tears.

"Luna, don't go, you can't die." Diaglo said, crying now while his adoptive sister, Bia put a wing on her little brother and comforted him.

"I'm sorry, my little friend, if I don't go, everyone will die in the mortal world and everyone in the immortal world will become my sister's slaves, I can't allow that to happen." Luna said and got out from Alex and Tomada's grip on her and came down to Diaglo's level to hug him. "If I die, you and your family will be alive, that's all that matters."

The two friends hugged it out a little and Luna eventually had a few tears coming out. Showing the two friends in sadness brought everyone to tears, even Blu became a little sad now. If Luna was to die, she was not to die alone, for Blu made a big decision.

"Very well, if you must go, then you must go, however…" Blu began with Luna bringing her head out of the embrace she was sharing with Diaglo. "We are going with you and there is no debate."

"Fair enough." Luna replied and stopped hugging Diaglo. "If you want to go too, I can't stop you, but you must let me fight my sister alone."

And with that, Luna began chanting the spell to go back to the immortal world, the whole royal family going with her this time, Blu ordered everyone else to stay behind and continue to keep everyone calm, which they obeyed. As Luna finished reciting the spell, a dark blue light appeared and in a blinding flash, she, along with the royal family were gone from the throne room.

After a trip through some blinding dark blue light, the group arrived in the immortal world, where everything was in a mess. Luna was in total shock seeing the chaos her sister brought on, there were literally no words can describe the carnage she was seeing. As Luna and the royal family walked on through the kingdom, they saw many birds in fear inside their homes. However when they saw Luna, their faces brightened up and some of them even came out and bowed in front of her, even kissing her talons to tell how grateful they were for her return and hopefully defeat Celestia. Luna was very touched, but there were things to do. She decided to ask what has become and did so when a bird came up to show his gratitude to her.

"My princess, thank you so much for returning, everything is in a mess." The macaw said as he bowed down, Luna kneeing and helping him get back to his feet.

"You're welcome, but can you tell me what has become of the kingdom." Luna asked.

"My princess, your sister has completely gone mad, she has been neglecting and even terrorizing us to make sure we are under her complete control, many of us want to speak out and confront her, but we are all afraid she will be even worse." The macaw replied, sounding sad and terrible.

"What about my father?" Blu asked, deeply worried has become of his father. "And all of the higher birds?"

"Well, many knights and soldiers have been killed in the battle that resulted in Celestia taking over, but I have heard that those who did survive are kept in your palace's lower floors, my princess." The macaw said to Luna.

"Thank you very much, I promise I will do my best to defeat my sister." Luna comforted the macaw. "Until than, you should stay in your home, just in case."

While the macaw went back inside, Luna and the royal family continued on their way until Luna's palace, now Celestia's, came into view. Luna sighed, feeling sick to her stomach as she stopped, Diaglo came to her side to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay Luna?" Diaglo asked, worried.

"No, I'm not, I'm going to have to face my sister." Luna answered, then continuing on her way.

"Everything is going to be alright, Diaglo." Bia comforted her younger brother. "Luna is going to defeat her sister and we will be able to sleep under the moon once again."

"I really hope so." Diaglo replied and sighed, then following Luna.

Luna and the royal family arrived at the front, which was guarded by some of Celestia's guards who were terrified at seeing Luna because they thought she was dead. They were told by Celestia that she killed Luna and she would never come back, but here was the princess of the night herself. The guards immediately bowed down because they thought Luna was here to kill them.

"My princess, please don't kill us, we are only listening to your sister because we are afraid of her." The captain of the guards said.

"It's okay captain, I understand." Luan replied, softly.

"We thought you were dead, Celestia told us so." The captain added.

"So my sister lies now." Luna softly said to herself. "Captain, if you will please, open the doors."

"Yes, your highness." The captain obeyed and signaled to two of the guards to open the doors.

As soon as the doors were open, Luna and the rest of the royal family came in, and the guards were so surprised by Luna's arrival they did not attempt to kick her out, rather they all bowed down as Luna passed them, to go to her sister. Eventually Luna arrived in front of her palace's throne room door and opened it, Celestia currently drawing up plans as Luna stepped inside with an angry face on. Celestia was not surprised at all and only smiled evilly as Luna and the royal family came in.

"I wish I could say I am surprised little sister, but I'm not." Celestia said, chuckling. "So, I see you're not enjoying your exile."

"You will pay for what you have done my sister, and I will do what I must to make sure everyone is happy, even if it means I must kill you." Luna bitterly said and clenched her beak.

"Kill me?" Celestia questioned and laughed out loudly. "You are weak, you don't deserve to hold such power that you have, I deserve all of it!"

"If you say I'm weak and you deserve it, then show it." Luna taunted her sister. "Lets fight outside on the palace grounds, one on one." Luna challenged her sister, Celestia getting interested. "If I lose and die, you can keep your position of power and rule everything, but if I win and kill you, I will take my place back and take over both night and day."

"Very well, my sister, I accept your challenge." Celestia agreed.

Diaglo held onto Luna's wing and she looked down at her little friend.

"Luna, please don't do this." Diaglo begged.

"I have to, for the sake of everyone." Luna reminded Diaglo. "You and your family go free everyone from the lower floors."

With that, Luna and Celestia both disappeared in their respective colored mists, to fight each other just outside the palace, where both the mortal and immortal world would hang in the balance. If Luna won, everything would be back to normal and everyone can return to their happy lives, but if Celestia won, the mortal world would burn and everyone would perish, while in the immortal world, everyone would suffer from Celestia's wrath.

Luna just had to win…

* * *

 **Sister fight… This is not going to end well…**


	65. Harmony Part 5: Sister Fight

**Hey guys! So very sorry for the huge delay of this short story!**

 **But you guys have been very patient for this, so thank you!**

 **Oh and one more thing… Florafionpetals… Stop reading my mind! It's starting to creep me out! LOL!**

* * *

Harmony Part 5: Sister Fight

* * *

As the royal family were going down to the lower floors to free all the imprisoned knights and soldiers loyal to Luna, the two royal sisters stared at each other on the palace grounds, ready to fight. However while Celestia wanted to finally rid both the mortal and immortal world of her pathetic, little sister, Luna still believed there was a chance that this could end peacefully, she believed the good in her sister was still present. Plus Luna really didn't want to have end her sister, she was more than just her royal sister, Celestia was her friend. She remembered the good times they shared when they loved each other like sisters should, but that was over.

"Sister, you must stop this, you can end this now, no one needs to die or suffer any longer." Luna tried getting through to Celestia. "Please be the sister I once knew." Luna shed a tear.

"And let you overshadow me? To let everyone enjoy peaceful nights under your moon?" Celestia said sternly, while taking out her sword and pointing it at her sister. "No, I'm going to never let your precious moon out ever again!"

Luna sighed, she tried, but the sister she once knew is now gone forever, nothing can change that fact. She was going to have to fight and end her sister, for the sake of everyone.

"Very well my sister, I'm going to have to fight you, but you should know, I still love you." Luna cried as she took out her sword.

Celestia only smiled evilly and then taking a charging stance, charged froward at her sister and started sword fighting with her, Luna desperately trying to hold back her much stronger sister. Luna, holding back her strength waited until Celestia almost had Luna's sword into her chest and when that happened, Luna kicked her sister in the side with her talons, knocking her off. Celestia was on the ground and Luna swung her side to strike down her sister, but Celestia blocked it and with a free wing punched her sister across the face.

Luna was slightly disoriented from the sudden attack as she fell face down on the ground, catching her breath back while Celestia panted, but then raised her sword up and would have stabbed her sister in the back if Luna didn't hear it and rolled away. Celestia stabbed the ground while Luna rolled and stood back up, her face full of determination, facing her sister. Luna then made a defensive stance while Celestia charged in again.

While the two sisters' swords clashed together, the two holding each other in place, they both had struggling faces on as they played opposite tug of war with their swords. While they were both struggling to hold back the other and win over the other, Celestia spoke to her sister.

"How does it feel sis?" Celestia asked. "To know that when I win, all of your subjects and friends will die and I'm going to start with that little prince too, make his family watch him die a slow and painful death."

Luna was completely outraged at her sister's words, but it also made her more determined and focused, the opposite of what her sister expected.

"How dare you threat my little friend, unlike you he knows how to love his family." Luna returned back, just as sternly.

"Don't worry, I will let him enjoy his last moments alive first before I torture him." Celestia added, smirking, Luna knowing what she meant.

"You monster." Luna simply said and returned to focus on the fight, her evil sister doing the same.

While the two royal sisters were fighting it out, Blu and his family were down on the lower floors, where they convinced the guards once loyal to Celestia to free their former comrades. It took some time to do so, but the guards felt sorry for imprisoning their former men at arms and unlocked and freed their knights and soldiers, even giving them armor and weapons. However Blu was looking for one certain cell and when he came to it, he ordered one of the guards to unlock it.

It was Sir David's cell and David was very happy to see his son and when the guard unlocked the cell door, Blu ran straight in and hug his father.

"Dad, you're okay!" Blu shouted while crying.

"It's good to see you again, my son, I knew one day we would see each other again." David also cried.

Jewel and the little majesties also came in to greet David. Blu saw his family walk in and was happy to let them see his father.

"Sir David." Jewel said.

"My queen." David replied and bowed.

"Grandaddy!" Bia, Carla, Diaglo, and Tiago all shouted and ran straight into David's open wings, hugging him while David chuckled happily.

"It's very nice to finally meet the little majesties and my grandchildren." David laughed as he hugged them.

As the happy reunion went on, a royal guard soldier came in with a sword and a key, first unlocking David's leg chain and then giving him the sword, bowing as he then took his leave. As David once again felt like himself holding the sword, he remembered something important and his family being here reminded him of that.

"Where's Luna?" David asked.

"She's outside, fighting her sister alone, grandaddy." Diaglo said sadly, Bia putting a comforting wing on her sad brother.

"Then we must help her!" David said and with sword in wing, stepped outside the cell.

After gathering all the present knights and soldiers and his family, he led them outside in a hurry, to fight Celestia and end her evil reign. The two royal sisters were still fighting it out when they arrived, the two clearly exhausted and angry as they just wanted to end the fight already.

"Luna!" Diaglo shouted.

Luna turned to see the huge group behind her, intending to rush in and help her. However this was a fight she needed to do alone, it was a problem between two sisters, nothing more, plus she didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of her.

"Don't worry my princess, we are here to help!" David said, with sword out and ready to charge in.

"No, this is a fight between me and my sister, stay back." Luna ordered.

"But, my princess…" Diaglo began.

"If I die, I'm sorry Diaglo." Luna closed her eyes, a tear trying to come out.

"Awww! How touching!" Celestia mocked. "It's making me sick! Now step back and let us continue!"

The two sisters faced each other yet again and taking deep breaths and letting it out, they charged at each other, swords clashing again as they continued their fight. The huge group watching and hoping Luna would win. Diaglo really wanted to step in and help his friend, but he didn't, all he could do was look away and sob, luckily Bia let him cover his head in her chest, his older sister patting his back in comfort.

The two sisters, meanwhile, got back to fighting and were swinging their swords recklessly at each other, trying to aim for unguarded spots, but only for the other to block the blows. Their sword swings becoming slower as they grew tired of fighting. Celestia raised up her sword and tried bringing it down upon Luna's head, but Luna simply raised her own sword to block it. As Luna blocked the blow, she kicked her sister in the belly with her talons, making her to fall down on her back.

Luna then brought her sword down, only for Celestia to hit Luna in the beak with the handle of the sword, blood coming from Luna's beak as the pain radiated from it. Celestia used that time to get back up and get back to the action as she swung her sword back again, Luna saw it coming and just in time blocked it. However the pain in her beak was too much and Celestia's blow to Luna's sword caused the sword to go flying out of Luna's wings.

Celestia would have killed her sister right now if Luna had not tackled her sister to the ground, the unexpected move causing Celestia to drop her sword as the two punched each other repeatedly, bruises and bloody spots soon enough showing. Eventually it became too much for Luna and as she grew tired, Celestia took an opportunity and punched Luna straight in the eye and using her talons, ripped at Luna's belly feathers, causing a huge wound to open up there.

As Luna cried out in pain and fell down, gasping for breath, Celestia got up and painfully walking to one of the swords, picked it up and went back to her sister. She then grabbed hold of her sister's neck and looked her straight in the eyes, standing her up while Luna struggled to breath.

"How does it feel to die?" Celestia whispered to her sister.

And with the sword, Celestia delivered the fatal wound to her sister. She stabbed Luna straight through the heart, the blood gushing out as Luna looked at her sister with a sad expression on as Luna's pulse became still and she closed her eyes for the last time.

Everyone else was in shock, except for Diaglo, who was in shock, but changed his expression from shocked to hatred in just a few seconds.

"You sick bastard!" Diaglo shouted out and in a blind fit of rage just charged at Celestia, only for Blu and Jewel to hold him back, Diaglo crying uncontrollably.

Bia came up and Blu and Jewel handed Diaglo over to Bia, who hugged her brother as tightly as she could, Diaglo sobbing loudly. Celestia only smiled evilly.

"Now bow down to your princess, I have shown that I am the most powerful of all and your so called princess of the night is now dead!" Celestia shouted.

Before anyone could say anything, a bright dark blue light shined from below Celestia, blinding everyone as it glowed brighter. Celestia was confused and turned around, only to be blinded too and as her eyes adjusted to the brightness, she was utterly speechless. It was a female dark blue macaw, but now she was radiating a beautiful dark blue light, as well as a ring of rainbow colors around the middle of her belly, her wings were open and spread out and she was floating above the ground. Her eyes were closed, but opened to reveal the eyes that Celestia hoped she would never see again.

"It's not possible, I killed you!" Celestia shouted in anger.

"Surprised sister?" Luna smiled and said in a booming voice.

* * *

 **And you thought that Luna actually died… Celestia's going to get what she deserves!**


	66. Harmony Part 6: Banishment

**Alright guys! We have finally come to the last part of this story!**

 **And after this, I have a one shot planned next. (finally!)**

 **So without further ado, lets get to it!**

* * *

Harmony Part 6: Banishment

* * *

"You are supposed to be dead!" Celestia yelled. "I stabbed you straight through the heart!"

"Have you forgotten the magic, my sister?" Luna smiled while staring at her sister. "You really thought it would be that easy to get rid of me!"

Celestia was speechless and ran for her life, scared as she tripped over herself, while looking back at her younger sister chasing her. Luna was full of rage as she caught up to her sister, Celestia running as fast as she could. Eventually Celestia was trapped up against a cloud edge and could go no further, Luna stopped in front of her sister, towering over the white macaw.

"Please! Don't kill me!" Celestia pleaded and began crying in fear.

"Kill you?" Luna asked. "No, you are my sister still, I can't kill you, that would be too merciful."

"Then what are you going to do with me?" Celestia asked, fearful of what her sister will do.

"I'm going to banish you to the sun!" Luna shouted.

And the ring of rainbow colors spinning around the middle of Luna's belly suddenly shot out and hit Celestia, covering the white macaw in the rainbow of colors. Celestia shouted out in panic as she seemed to disappear as the colors grew brighter, and when they reached the brightest, the colors shot out in a beam to the sun, hitting the golden orb. As the beam finished its journey, the sun changed, from its plain yellow surface to the addition of the face of Celestia.

As Luna saw that it was finished, the bright dark blue light radiating from her slowly went away and she floated down to the ground, going back to her normal self. As soon as she touched down on the ground, she felt her legs go weak under her and she collapsed right there.

"Luna!" A very familiar voice called.

It was Diaglo and he was followed by his family and the knights and soldiers. Diaglo came to the princess' side, checking to see if she was alright. Luna only smiled and hugged her little friend.

"I thought you were almost gone." Diaglo cried.

"It's okay Diaglo, I'm alright." Luna smiled as she continued hugging the little prince.

"What was all of that?" Blu asked as he came to the princess' side as well.

"It's a deep magic me and my sister have called the magic of harmony. My sister must have forgotten about it in her blindness for power." Luna started, getting everyone's attention and interest. "It's only to be used in the most desperate of times and if we are dead, we can use it to revive ourselves."

"Well, I'm glad you used it, I can't live without you." Diaglo said with tears.

"I could really use some rest now, using that magic really exhausted me." Luna said, tired.

"Of course, my princess, lets go back to the palace." Jewel smiled and she, also with Blu and David helped up Luna and the whole group walked back to the palace.

Everyone rested for awhile before the moon needed to be raised by Luna, which she did. And with the moon finally raised up into the sky, the panic and chaos that once flooded the kingdoms below calmed down as the all birds sighed in relief for the night finally came and everyone could get some nice, long sleep.

However, above, in Luna's palace, a party was thrown in celebration of Luna's victory over her sister. Everyone had a good time and fun, no longer having to live in fear of Celestia ruling over them. Except for Luna, the celebration only reminded her of the fact that she had to banish her own sister, the one she not only shared the power of the day and night, but also the one she loved the most, like any pair of sisters should.

As the party continued, Luna couldn't take it anymore and when she thought no one was looking in her direction, she went to be alone and walked to a balcony to have some fresh, cool night air. However there was some bird who did see her walk away in sadness. Diaglo was sharing a dance with Bia, when out of the corner of her eye, he saw Luna go to the balcony.

"I'll be back Bia." Diaglo said to his sister and walked to Luna, worried for his friend. "Hey Luna, you okay?" Diaglo asked when he came right behind her.

Luna didn't turn around and only continued to look up at the peaceful, white moon and sighed before answering.

"No, I'm not okay." Luna said sadly. "I thought I could stop my sister and not have to banish her, I thought the good in her could still come out and she would recognize what she was doing."

Diaglo stayed silence for a minute before trying to comfort his friend.

"Well maybe one day she will see the error of her ways and maybe she'll want a second chance to prove herself." Diaglo tried to reassure the princess.

"I hope so, I really do miss her already." Luna replied, still very sad.

"Come on Luna, at least enjoy tonight, for me, you can join me and my sister in dancing." Diaglo said in a cheerful voice.

"Well I guess I should, and if you insist, my little prince." Luna put on her best smile.

And the two friends held wings with each other and went back inside the palace, where Bia joined them and the three, along with others, had a fun time dancing around. The party went on late into the night and when it was finished, Blu and his family were sent back down to their castle by Luna, who bid her farewells and thanks, the royal family doing the same. The royal family returned with cheers from everyone in the castle as they were happy that things were back to normal and peace was restored between the immortal and mortal world.

And lastly, for Luna. She was placed in charge of both the raising and lowering of both the sun and the moon, wearing a combined crown. It took some time to get it right and the fact that Luna had to do more was a burden, but it soon enough became natural, doing it with ease. She was now in charge of both the day and night, which really took a toll on her sleep, but she didn't complain, she understood how important it was to both worlds. And with a heavy heart, she always thought of her sister, wishing she would come back and be the happy, older sister she once knew.

The End.

* * *

 **Well guys, tis the end of another short story! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	67. A King and his Horse

**Hey guys! Here's a one shot (finally!) for this series!**

 **But before we do…**

 **This has reached over 400 reviews… 400… I'm just speechless… All I can say is…**

 **THANK YOU GUYS!**

 **Now this one shot is inspired and based on the tale of Alexander the Great and his horse, Bucephalus! My most favorite tale of a friendship between man and horse!**

* * *

A King and his Horse

* * *

It was a sunny day in King Blu's kingdom, perfect for a relaxing horse or ponyback ride, which is exactly what Princess Bia and Prince Diaglo were currently doing as they rode their ponies on the fields just outside the castle, enjoying the cool breeze and sunlight. And when they felt tired and decided to go back to take a nap in their rooms, they steered their ponies back.

The guards happily opened the castle gates for the little majesties and the two rode on in, greeted by a couple soldiers of the royal guard, who bowed before the princess and prince.

"May we take your ponies in, your majesties?" One of the two guards asked.

"No, it's okay, we'll do it ourselves, sirs." Bia replied. "However, can you help my brother down please?"

"Of course, my princess." The other guard answered and helped Diaglo down Jessica, since Diaglo had only one working leg.

"Thank you very much sir." Diaglo smiled.

"It's my pleasure, my prince." The guard bowed.

And the guards went on with their business, while Bia and Diaglo took their ponies back to the stable. And when the two little majesties got there, they were surprised by what they saw, it was their father, Blu, cleaning his horse, Sally. They were surprised because they thought that their father would not have the time to do such things and plus, there were servants to clean up their horses and ponies.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Bia asked, curious.

"Oh hello you two, just giving my Sally a good wash." Blu replied with a smile.

"But don't you have a lot of other things to do and we have servants for that." Diaglo added, just as curious as his sister.

"Well, my little majesties, I need some rest and Sally needs a good wash, so I thought it was a good as time as any." Blu answered. "Did I ever tell you two of the time I first met her?"

Both Bia and Diaglo nodded their heads "No" and sat down on a bench while Blu dried Sally off and after that, sat down across from his kids to tell the story.

"It was when I was just a little boy and my father, your grandfather, said I was old enough to have my own pony and took me to the place where they sold them…" Blu began.

 **Many years ago…**

Blu and his father, Sir David, were spending the day together, as well as the day that Blu would get his very own pony to have and ride on. Blu was very excited and eager to have this great responsibility and David smiled seeing how happy his young son was.

"Alright son, we're here, pick wisely." David told Blu when they got to the pen holding a whole collection of ponies.

Blu looked at every pony he saw, they were all very docile and pretty, but none of them felt special to Blu. That is until Blu spotted a white pony hiding in the shade under a tree on the edge of the fenced pen. The pony was very pretty with its white mane, but it looked scared and very aggressive looking as snorted out huge breaths.

"I want that one." Blu told his dad and pointed with a wing at the white pony, David looking at it too.

"Excuse me." David called out to the pony seller. "How much for that one?"

The seller looked at the pointing wing of David to the white pony and the seller had a very worried expression on his face.

"Oh, you don't want that one, for some reason that one seems to be afraid of everyone, she attacks every bird trying to get close to her, sorry sir knight." The seller apologized.

"That's alright, we'll pick another one." David replied. "Blu, who else do you like?"

"Dad, I want that one, I can't explain it, but I feel like that's the one I would like to have." Blu looked at his dad straight in the face.

David looked at the eyes of his son and then turned to look at the pony and back at his son. He didn't want his son to get hurt from a pony attacking him with her hooves. He was scared that his son would make a big mistake.

"My son, that pony is very wild, she will surely attack and hurt you, and me and your mother can't handle it if that should happen." David tried changing his son's mind.

"Dad, I know what's wrong with that pony, let me try to tame her, I can do it." Blu replied with determination.

David sighed, knowing he failed to change Blu's mind.

"Very well, my son, be careful please." David said and Blu smiled at his father for giving him this opportunity.

After David told the seller what his son wanted, the seller was speechless, but opened the pen and allowed Blu in. Blu slowly and calmly walked to the white pony under the tree and when he came close, he was careful to keep alert for any attack that should come from the young pony. The pony stared straight at Blu with angry eyes while snorting out breaths, Blu looking straight back, keeping his calm.

While Blu was doing this, other villagers nearby came to the fence and saw the scene, but instead of encouraging Blu on, they simply just laughed at the young boy's foolish attempt to tame the pony. David, standing besides the laughing villager men, only kept his eyes on Blu, scared if Blu should get kicked and suffer wounds, he was ready to charge in and protect his son from harm.

Blu kept his eyes only on the pony, establishing the pony's trust, it took some time, but the pony finally started to calm down, seeing Blu as no threat and controlled its breathing. As soon as Blu felt the pony was relaxed enough, he moved froward to the animal, still slowly however and came to the pony's side. Blu softly patted the pony's back, making it more calm and as soon as the pony lowered its head Blu took the moment to jump up and sit on the pony's back.

However the pony reacted violently to this and pushed it's head and upper back with its front legs, almost throwing off Blu. Blu quickly managed to get the pony back down to the ground, holding onto the pony as tight as he could to prevent falling off. David felt his heart skip a heart when Blu almost fell off, but relaxed seeing that Blu got it under control.

Back with Blu and the pony, Blu put his beak right next to the pony's ears, softly whispering to the animal and patting it on the head with a wing. And as if the pony understood Blu, it began to calm down again, no longer making loud and deep breaths. As soon as the pony was completely docile, Blu started to ride slowly around the pen and soon enough, he was going at the pony's top speed.

All the villager men was shocked and had open beaks as they witnessed the most impossible thing ever, they couldn't believe that such a young boy could tame such a wild pony. David only looked on at his happy son with pride as Blu continued riding the pony.

When Blu felt he had enough of riding, he slowed the pony down to a stop and came to his father, with pony in tow. David was utterly speechless, but he hugged his son as soon as Blu came to his father.

"My son! That was amazing!" David shouted with joy. "How did you tame her?"

"Well, I noticed that the pony is in the shade while all the others are enjoying the sun, it's afraid of its own shadow and doesn't want to come out to the sunlight, that's why she attacks when a bird comes close." Blu answered. "I knew I needed to gain her trust slowly, so I reassured her that I meant no harm, once that became evident, it was all good from there.

"Well, my son, she's all yours now." David said happily. "And remember, a horse is a knight's best friend."

The seller of the ponies was so impressed by Blu's ability to tame the pony that he gave it to David and Blu for free and when father and son got home, Blu told the story to his mother, who was amazed by her son, David equally proud of his young son.

As for Blu, he named his pony, Sally, and like what David said, the two were best friends, Blu always riding on the back of Sally everywhere, even to get Princess Jewel from the dragon. The two were also loyal to each other, Blu always taking care of her, even when he became king, he found time to fend and clean his horse. And Sally always wanted to be with Blu, like when she wanted to follow Blu into battle with the dragon.

 **Back to the present**

"And that's how I first met Sally." Blu finished the story.

"Wow dad, you really tamed her when you were little?" Diaglo said, amazed by the story.

"Yes, it was as if fate decided for the two of us to be together, she's an amazing horse and I wouldn't trade her another one." Blu smiled. "Well the day's almost over, we should go eat dinner."

"Okay dad." Bia replied.

Bia and Diaglo walked to the entrance of the stable, but Blu stayed behind to make sure Sally got her food. The two kids looked back at their dad, Sally giving a happy lick on Blu's face while Blu chuckled, Bia and Diaglo chuckling themselves seeing the interaction between their father and Sally.

After Blu said goodnight to Sally, he joined his kids and the three went inside the castle for dinner, enjoying it and then settling in for the night. Blu sleeping, but looking froward to seeing Sally again in the morning, like he always does. His father was right, a horse is truly a knight's, in this case, a king's best friend.

* * *

 **I bet you guys are speechless and amazed right now!**

 **And see you next time!**


	68. The Wedding Part 1: The Proposal

**Hey guys! We have another short story that comes from nightfly123!**

 **All of this, (except for the author's notes) are his! So make sure to thank him for spending the time to write this!**

 **And without further ado, lets get started!**

* * *

The Wedding Part 1: The Proposal

* * *

Everything was peaceful in King Blu's kingdom and a certain male teenage Spix Macaw was both excited and nervous since today he was going to asks a certain princess to marry him.

Nightfly loved princess Bia with all of his heart and soul with the both of them hoping that one day they will get married so they can live out the rest of their lives together.

Now Nightfly was walking to princess Bia's room carrying a black box which contained a ring that Nightfly hoped that princess Bia would like it since he was very worried about princess Bia saying no to his proposal.

"Ok Nightfly, here is the princess's room and just take a deep breath before going inside" whispered Nightfly as he took a deep slow breath before eventually going into Bia's room.

He found princess Bia laying on her bed waiting for him with a smile on her face which relaxed Nightfly knowing that whenever Bia smiled at him it always made it easier to say things that he wanted to say.

Nightfly smiled back before walking over to her and kissed her on the beak which princess Bia gladly kissed back until they eventually broke the kiss and looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Hello my princess" said Nightfly, smiling.

"Hello Nightfly" said princess Bia, also smiling.

"I got something to tell you" said Nightfly.

"Hold that thought Nightfly since I got something to show you" said princess Bia, still smiling as she took Nightfly's wing with her own and they walked out of Bia's room and downstairs.

"What is it?" asked Nightfly, curiously.

"Wait and see" said princess Bia, kissing Nightfly on the cheek.

Soon they got outside the castle and they continued to walk until they came across a lonely pony and it was a female white pony white mane that looked like sally who belonged to Bia's father Blu.

Nightfly felt sad for the lonely female pony and he told Bia that he was going to make sure that the pony which Bia accepted as their wings separated so Nightfly can go and try to calm the pony down.

He walked slowly over to the pony who suddenly saw Nightfly and happily charged towards him much to Nightfly's brief confusion before eventually knowing that he finally had his own pony as the female pony licked him repeatedly in happiness.

Nightfly then saw a note on the white pony which he picked up and began to read with the note saying:

Dear Nightfly.

I just want to wish you a happy birthday and since you gave me a sword for my birthday, I thought that I would give you a pony for your birthday in a gesture of thanks.

I hope you and this new pony will have a amazing friendship.

Bia.

Nightfly turned round to princess Bia with a happy smile on his face as he then hugged princess Bia who gladly hugged back before they eventually broke the hug.

"Thanks my princess" said Nightfly, happily.

"Your welcome Nightfly" said princess Bia, smiling. "So what are you going to call her?".

"I'm going to call her Michelle" said Nightfly which the pony licked him happily in a gesture of approval.

"That's a beautiful name Nightfly" said princess Bia, before remembering something. "Also Nightfly, it seems that you want to me something?".

"Yes my princess, you see I loved you from the moment I saw you and every moment since and I will never leave your side for a moments notice" said Nightfly, getting onto one knee and holding out the black to Bia before opening it to reveal a ring.

Princess Bia had tears of happiness forming in her eyes as she realized what Nightfly was about to say to her which made her tear up even more as she continued to look at Nightfly.

"My princess..." said Nightfly, respectfully. "...Will you marry me?".

"YES!" shouted princess Bia, happily as she kissed Nightfly on the beak.

Nightfly was surprised but eventually kissed princess Bia back and the kiss lasted for 10 minutes before they finally broke it and Nightfly then put the ring on princess Bia's wing-tip as they smiled at each other in happiness.

* * *

 **What a happy and sweet moment! (Cries and blows nose into tissue)**


	69. The Wedding Part 2: Evil Arrives

**Alright guy! Lets get to the second part of nightfly's short story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Wedding Part 2: Evil Arrives

* * *

After princess Bia had accepted his proposal to marry him, Nightfly and princess Bia went to tell the others the good news knowing that they would be married soon.

They finally got back to the castle where they found everyone in the great hall having dinner which both Nightfly and princess Bia soon joined in as they began to eat.

"Hey Nightfly, hey my princess" said Nico, happily. "How are the two are you?".

"We are good, aren't we Nightfly?" asked princess Bia, happily looking at Nightfly.

"Yeah, I agree" said Nightfly, also happily.

Nico smiled before noticing the ring that was on princess Bia's wing-tip and he soon nudged his friend Pedro who would soon see the ring on princess Bia's wing-tip.

Soon the word had spread that Nightfly and princess Bia were getting married but they knew that in order for them to be officially married, they would need the king and Queen's permission.

"So, you have proposed to our younger daughter Bia, have you Nightfly?" asked King Blu, smiling.

"Yes your majesty" said Nightfly. "And I want to ask for your permission and the Queen's permission to marry your daughter".

Both King Blu and Queen Jewel looked at each other before nodding their heads in agreement that Nightfly should marry Bia since he does love her with all his heart and soul.

Queen Jewel then turned her attention to Nightfly and smiled at him which Nightfly realized that they were allowing him to marry Bia which made him very happy.

"You have our permission to marry Bia" said Queen Jewel.

"Although, you have to remember what I told you on Bia's birthday" said King Blu, sternly.

"Yes your majesty" said Nightfly.

Suddenly four of the royal guards were throne into the great hall with stab wounds in their chest which the others soon realized that they were stabbed by someone but who.

The question was answered when two adult Spix Macaws wearing a crown on their heads walked in with a evil smile on their faces as their guards walked in at their side.

"Charles and Lizzie?" asked King Blu and Queen Jewel at the same time, tensely.

"So you remember us, that's good" said King Charles, evilly. "I am the uncle of my nephew Nightfly".

"So we heard" said King Blu, angrily.

"Sure you have, I have come back for my revenge since Nightfly saved your pathetic wife and daughter" said King Charles as he then noticed Bia who was shaking in fear as Nightfly cuddled her in comfort.

"You leave my daughter out of this" threatened King Blu, noticing that King Charles was looking at Bia.

"Oh temper, temper" said Queen Lizzie which only made Blu even more angry.

"Oh don't worry, me and my wife Lizzie have many plans for your daughter" said King Charles before he then kicked Nightfly into a wall and kidnapped princess Bia.

"BIA!" shouted King Blu and Queen Jewel at the same time.

"Shut up, you miserable fools" said King Charles, holding Bia hostage. "If I don't get what I want then your precious daughter will be hung, drawn and quartered".

"What do you want?" asked prince Diaglo, angrily.

"The death of Nightfly" said King Charles before he turned his attention to Nightfly. "You, my nephew, have 24 hours to turn yourself in".

"Or else, you will never see your precious future wife again" said Queen Lizzie, evilly

After getting their threat heard, King Charles and Queen Lizzie then ran out of the castle while passing princess Bia to their guards who repeatedly punched and kicked Bia before eventually dragging her off to King Charles's kingdom.

Nightfly could only watch helplessly as his future wife was dragged off by his evil uncle and he soon became determined to save princess Bia from both a terrible fate while King Blu and Queen Jewel wanted to kill both King Charles and Queen Lizzie.

"NIGHTFLY!" shouted prince Tiago and princess Carla as they went to help Nightfly up which Nightfly gladly accepted.

"I'm ok" said Nightfly, smiling before getting determined. "We have to save your sister, there is no telling what my uncle will do to her".

"That's why we are coming with you" said King Blu, who and the rest of his family were determined to stop Charles and Lizzie.

"You sure your majesty?" asked Nightfly, worriedly.

"I'm sure Nightfly" said King Blu, smiling at him which Nightfly smiled back.

"I'm coming too" said a voice that made the royal family and Nightfly turn round only to see a female Spix Macaw that Nightfly saw before on Bia's birthday.

The female Spix Macaw slowly walked to the royal family and kneeled before them until she was told to rise by King Blu which she obeyed before suddenly Jewel lunged forward and hugged the female Spix Macaw.

Everyone was shocked to see Queen Jewel and the female Spix Macaw hugging each other which ended with the female Spix Macaw holding both of Queen Jewel's wings with her own.

"Look at you Jewel, all grown up" said the female Spix Macaw, happily as she stroked Queen Jewel's cheek. "You look just like your mother"

"Thanks auntie Jane" said Queen Jewel which shocked Nightfly as he realized who it was and it was the woman who he had missed for so long.

"Mom?" asked Nightfly, shocked.

* * *

 **Sighs… I so want to kill Charles right now!**


	70. The Wedding Part 3: War over a Princess

**Alright guys, lets get to the next part of nightfly's story!**

 **Oh and thanks to Cats 'n' Cheese for making a short story for this! That will go up after this story!**

* * *

The Wedding Part 3: War over a Princess

* * *

Nightfly was shocked to see that his mother was still alive but deep down he was happy to have someone in his family here with him in this very dark time.

Jane turned to see Nightfly and hugged him which he gladly hugged back in happiness before they eventually broke apart and smiled at each other while Blu and his royal family looked at them in happiness.

"Oh son, I missed you so much" said Jane, tears streaming down her face.

"I missed you too mom" said Nightfly, tears also streaming down his face.

King Blu and the rest of his family smiled before telling Nightfly that they have to go and save Bia which Nightfly accepted knowing that princess Bia was still in danger.

Soon they made some battle plans before Nightfly, his mother Jane, the royal family and their army led by Marcus went on their ponies and headed straight to King Charles's kingdom to get Bia back.

When they arrived at King Charles's kingdom, they see Charles's army waiting for them at the entrance to his kingdom with the king himself and his wife Lizzie at the head of the army.

"So, you came to fight me, have you nephew?" asked King Charles, evilly.

"Yeah although you can avoid fighting but on one condition" said Nightfly, calmly.

"What do you mean by that, you stupid boy?" asked Queen Lizzie, mockingly.

"By freeing princess Bia" said Nightfly, determinedly.

"If you want Bia then you lot have to fight us for her" said King Charles.

Nightfly knew that Charles was persistent on having a battle which King Blu and Queen Jewel were happy to oblige as their army formed a shield-wall which was virtually unbreakable if the soldiers kept their discipline.

King Blu then told both prince Tiago, princess Carla and prince Diaglo to go with Nightfly the back of the castle where they should find a secret entrance to the castle.

The 3 nodded in confirmation as they followed Nightfly away from the battle-field where King Blu's army and King Charles's army were about to clash for not only the fate of princess Bia but also the future of King Charles's kingdom.

"It seems you have lost your big advantage my friend" said King Charles, smirking.

"Actually it is you who has lost the big advantage" said King Blu before he ordered his archers to fire their arrows at King Charles's army who had to put up their shields to defend themselves from the hail of arrows.

While King Blu and King Charles were fighting each other with their armies, Nightfly along with the three royal siblings had finally found the secret entrance to the castle where they got off their ponies and headed down the secret entrance.

"Ok guys, you ready?" asked Nightfly.

"We are with you buddy, right guys?" asked princess Carla to prince Tiago and prince Diaglo who nodded back in determination.

Nightfly smiled as he opened the secret door to the castle and they got through the door before heading to the dungeons where they searched for princess Bia while freeing prisoners and arming them with weapons in an attempt to revolt against both King Charles and Queen Lizzie.

Suddenly the four birds heard a familiar voice and they followed the voice only to see princess Bia laying on the ground crying in sadness before she looked up only to see both her siblings and her future husband.

"Nightfly?" asked princess Bia, shocked.

"Hey my princess, don't worry we are getting you out of here" said Nightfly as he knocked out the jailer before getting the keys and unlocked the cell that princess Bia was in.

The moment that the cell door was opened, princess Bia hugged both her siblings and Nightfly in thanks for freeing her before they escaped the dungeons only to see Queen Lizzie blocking their way.

* * *

 **What will Lizzie do… I guess we have to wait to find out!**


	71. The Wedding Part 4: Winning the Fight

**Hey guys!**

 **Nothing to pretty much say, so lets get to the fourth part of nightfly's story!**

* * *

The Wedding Part 4: Winning the Fight

* * *

Nightfly along with his future wife and her siblings were clearly annoyed at Queen Lizzie blocking their way which made Queen Lizzie smile evilly in pleasure of her work.

Princess Bia then cuddled Nightfly in fear of being captured again which Nightfly responded by patting her back gently as he got his bow and arrow ready in case Queen Lizzie should try to hurt princess Bia.

"Oh how touching, the princess and her knight in shinning armour" mocked Queen Lizzie, evilly. "What a shame that you lot have to die".

"You and my uncle are birds who despise women and show no respect for them" said Nightfly, determinedly. "You and my uncle are cowards".

"Yeah, how could you think of treating my sister like that?" asked prince Tiago, angrily.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I agree with my brother" said Carla, also angrily.

"Same here" said prince Diaglo, angry as well.

"You really think that love can beat hate than you are so wrong" said Queen Celestia, smirking.

Suddenly Queen Lizzie was attacked by Stella who had came with her husband Marcus to help fight against King Charles and Queen Lizzie much to Nightfly and princess Bia along with her siblings's happiness.

Stella kicked Queen Lizzie in the back before killing the guards that Lizzie brought with her until she was facing Lizzie who was really angry at being attacked from behind.

"Nightfly, take the princess and get out of here" said Stella.

"But what about you?" asked Nightfly, worriedly.

"I'll be ok, just go" said Stella as Nightfly and princess Bia ran out of the dungeons to escape the castle with prince Tiago and prince Diaglo following suite.

Stella looked at princess Carla in both shock and confusion as princess Carla then grabbed a sword from one of the dead guards and stood ready to fight Queen Lizzie.

Princess Carla really wanted to have some old fashioned payback on Queen Lizzie who treated her sister like trash and that only made Carla even more angry.

"My princess, you really sure that you want to do this?" asked Stella, uncertainly.

"Yes and besides, no one hurts my sister and gets away with it" said princess Carla, swinging a few strokes so she can get used to the feeling of a sword in her wing.

"You two have no idea, what you are dealing with" threatened Queen Lizzie as she got her sword ready.

"Let's see about it" responded Stella as she and princess Carla then attacked Queen Lizzie as they began sword-fighting.

The fight was brutal as all three females fought with all of their strength in order to beat the other but it was princess Carla who came with the decisive blow.

Princess Carla then sliced off Queen Lizzie's left wing before slicing off the right leg until Stella came with the killing blow as she beheaded Queen Lizzie who's body was left to rot on the dungeon floor as both Stella and princess Carla made their escape.

Meanwhile, Nightfly held princess Bia's wing with his own as they along with prince Tiago and prince Diaglo ran into the courtyard where Nightfly was cheered by his people.

Nightfly was happy to see that his people had armed themselves with swords and shields which showed that they were willing to fight for their freedom or die trying.

What surprised Nightfly was the fact he saw his mother was the one in charge of the revolt as she was also armed with a sword and a shield before she and the people of her and Nightfly's kingdom slowly walked out of the castle towards Charles's army.

Speaking of which, King Charles's army had survived the hail of arrows that King Blu's archers fired at them with only minimal casualties as they charged as King Blu's army who braced themselves for an hand to hand combat.

King Charles and his army slammed straight into the shield-wall only to be met by resistance from King Blu and his army as they held their ground and fought back.

The fight lasted for hours until suddenly Jane and the people of her kingdom slammed straight into the back of King Charles's army and slaughtered all of them leaving only Charles himself alive so he can brought to justice in court.

Marcus and his loyal officers came and knocked out King Charles before tying him onto their horse and carried him away back to King Blu's kingdom so they can put Charles in prison until it was time to bring Charles to court.

When the people of Nightfly and Jane's kingdom realized that they were free, they cheered in happiness and hugged each other in congratulations for their part in getting their freedom back.

Nightfly and princess Bia along with prince Tiago and Diaglo came to King Blu and Queen Jewel who hugged them and they gladly hugged back in happiness.

Princess Carla and Stella appeared before they were also hugged by King Blu and Queen Jewel until they eventually broke the hug only to see Jane walking towards Nightfly before hugging him which he gladly hugged back.

"Everyone, I am pleased to say that you are now free to do whatever you wish whether is to stay here or come with us to your new home" said King Blu, smiling.

"Hey your majesty, I want to find a new home for my family since this place really does give me the creeps" said a male Spix Macaw.

"Same here, I also want to start a new life by being in your kingdom but that is if you let us, your majesty" said a female Spix Macaw.

"Very well but you must know that you have to respect my people and follow the same rules as everyone else, understand?" asked King Blu which was responded with nods of agreement.

"Also, my husband and I will hold a meeting to build new homes for you lot to live in but until then, you are welcome to share a home" said Queen Jewel.

"Your majesty, you and your husband are the best king and Queen I have ever met next to King Banderas and his wife Jane" said a young female Spix Macaw which touched everyone especially King Blu and Queen Jewel who smiled at the child in happiness.

"Also, you are all invited to the wedding between our daughter Bia and Jane's son Nightfly" said King Blu which caused loud cheers to erupt before they went back to King Blu's kingdom.

* * *

 **Now that the fight is over… Lets all attend a beautiful wedding!**


	72. The Wedding Part 5: Happily Ever After

**Alright guys! Here's the last part of nightly's story!**

 **Please make sure you thank him for donating this story to this series!**

 **And now lets finish the story!**

* * *

The Wedding Part 5: Happily Ever After

* * *

After the death of Queen Lizzie and the capture of King Charles, Blu and his family along with the birds of Nightfly's former kingdom are now back in King Blu's kingdom.

King Blu and his wife Queen Jewel kept their promise as they called a meeting to discuss about building new homes for the refugees which ended in agreement to build the houses.

Now it was time for the wedding of Nightfly and princess Bia who are both very excited and very nervous about the occasion since they were worried that things might go wrong.

Soon the church was packed as Nightfly along with his best birds Tomada junior and prince Diaglo waited for the arrival of princess Bia with smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe that today's the day guys" said Nightfly, happily.

"I got to agree there" said Prince Diaglo, smiling.

"Same here" agreed Tomada junior, also smiling.

Suddenly they saw princess Bia walking down the aisle until she came to Nightfly who then held both of her wings with his own as they faced each other while also smiling at each other.

King Blu then stood at the side of the couple as he began to announce the marriage of his daughter princess Bia and one of his loyal royal guards Nightfly.

"Ladies and Noblemen, we have gathered here today to witness the marriage of Nightfly and Bia, two lovebirds who's love helped each other through their darkest times and now they are going to be together as long as both shall live" said King Blu.

Everyone was had tears of happiness streaming down their faces including the king and Queen who were immensely happy for their second daughter.

Marcus and his wife Stella felt happy for Nightfly and princess Bia since they knew that they are going through what they have been through which only made them happier.

"The rings please?" asked King Blu before getting the rings from Nightfly's mother Jane who was the ring-bearer for the day.

King Blu then passed the two rings to Nightfly and Bia who then put the rings on each other's left wing-tip while Jane went to sit with Queen Jewel who was very happy to have her aunt back and happy for Bia on this special occasion.

Tomada junior was feeling very happy for Bia although the memory of what he and Frost did a long time ago was still on his mind which Nightfly noticed and decided to talk to him after the wedding.

"Now it's time for the vows" said King Blu as he turned his attention to Nightfly. "Nightfly, do you take Bia as your lawful wedded wife, to love her and protect her for as long as you both shall live?".

"I do" replied Nightfly, tears of happiness streaming down his face as King Blu turned his attention to his daughter Bia.

"Bia, do you take Nightfly as your lawful wedded husband, to love him and protect him for as long as you both shall live?" asked King Blu.

"I do" said princess Bia, tears of happiness also streaming down her face.

"I hereby pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" said King Blu, happily.

Nightfly smiled as he kissed princess Bia on the beak which she gladly kissed back until they eventually broke the kiss and looked at each other deeply in the eyes.

Every bird in attendance cheered happily as the newly-wed couple held wings and walked passed them while waving at them as they walked out of the church and to the castle where a party was held in celebration for the newly-weds.

Everyone was having a good time at the party including Nightfly and princess Bia who were happily dancing with each other before it was time for both the speeches and a special announcement.

"Ok everyone settle down" chuckled Marcus as he then began his speech. "I would just like to say that I personally hope that Nightfly and the princess have a happy and joyful time together since they both deserve to be together".

All the birds in the castle including Nightfly and princess Bia clapped in happiness as Marcus bowed before Jane took her turn to say her speech for the newly-weds.

"I am so happy to be here and to witness my son getting married made me proud and it surely made my dead husband Banderas proud" said Jane, happy for her son Nightfly and his wife princess Bia.

Nightfly smiled at his mother which Jane smiled back as tears of sadness streamed down her face before she went to stand next to Jewel who hugged her in comfort before she went to do her speech.

"I'm just speechless about what I just witness and I am so proud of what Bia had achieved as my daughter and what she will now achieve as a loving wife and I just want to wish her the best of luck for the future" said Queen Jewel, tears of happiness streaming down her face.

Princess Bia had tears streaming down her face too as she went to hug her mother who gladly hugged her back while Nightfly went to hug his mother Jane who hugged him back straight away as King Blu decided to do the special announcement.

"Everyone, it's with great honour and joy that due to marrying mine and my wife's daughter Bia, I hereby announce that Nightfly is now known as prince Nightfly" said King Blu, happily.

Everyone went wild as both prince Tiago along with princess Carla and prince Diaglo hugged Nightfly in happiness knowing that Nightfly is now their brother-in law.

Nightfly smiled as he hugged the three little majesties before also being hugged by Queen Jewel and King Blu in happiness which he gladly hugged back until they eventually broke the hug.

The party carried on with everyone learning that Nightfly only drinks water which they accepted knowing that they both liked different things which they got from Nightfly.

Finally the party had ended since it was now dark and they went to their rooms to sleep but prince Nightfly and his wife princess Bia had decided to stay up for a bit longer as they went outside to the back of the castle where they starting slow dancing with each other.

"I can't believe that we are finally married Nightfly, it's like a dream come true" said princess Bia, happily.

"Same here, I can't believe that we have come this far" said Nightfly, also happily. "The next thing you know, we will be having our own family".

"Yeah, I agree" said princess Bia, happily thinking of the dream she had of her and Nightfly having their own family. "Hey Nightfly?".

"Yes Bia" said prince Nightfly, knowing that since he is married to Bia he can now call her by her name.

"While you were off helping people, I had a dream that we had our own family" said princess Bia.

"Really?" asked prince Nightfly, smiling cheerfully which Bia responded with a nod. "That's incredible".

"I know, right?" asked princess Bia, also smiling. "You know, we can start our own family".

"Wow" said Nightfly, happily. "When?".

"Right now if you want" said princess Bia, seductively.

Prince Nightfly smiled as he and princess Bia held wings before walking back into the castle and into their bedroom since they are married, they can share a bed and sleep together.

Prince Nightfly and princess Bia then walked into their bedroom where they got into bed before they started showing their love for each other since all they wanted to do was enjoy this moment as a loving married couple.

"I love you Bia" said prince Nightfly, gently and softly stroking princess Bia's cheek.

"I love you too Nightfly" said princess Bia, softly stroking Nightfly's cheek as they kissed each other one more time before they went to sleep with Nightfly cuddling Bia in his warm wings and princess Bia laying her head on his chest with the both of them having smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **(Sheds some tears) Someone please give me a tissue!**

 **And next time, we'll see the story that Cats 'n' Cheese made!**


	73. Yellow and Blue Part 1: Awkward Feelings

**Hey guys! Here's the story from Cats 'n' Cheese as promised!**

 **I'll let her take the floor now!**

* * *

Yellow And Blue Part 1: Awkward Encounter And Feelings

* * *

It was a stormy day in King Blu's kingdom. All people living there are staying in their houses, preventing themselves from getting a cold. But, a young blue jay, who is a master at archery, end up getting no shelter and ran around the kingdom to search for a place to warm herself up. Finally, after about 2 and a half hours of searching, she found a place where she can probably warm up. King Blu's castle.

After punching several guards who were going to prevent her from getting in, she finally gets in to the castle while slamming the large doors shut and panting. But it ended up getting King Blu and Queen Jewel's attention.

The blue jay has a a white belly, blue wings and tail, pixie cut styled spikes on her head ( like Joy from Inside Out ), and white markings and sapphire blue eyes. She also has a bag of arrows on her back on a single dark brown scabbard and a bow over her body.

"Ahem." King Blu cleared his throat, right behind of the young master of archery "Who are you? What are you doing here?". And that's when the blue jay started to shiver in cold...and fear.

"I-I ran a-around th-this kingdom to l-look f-f-for a s-shelter.." She stammered, still cold.

"Oh, uhh... If you want, you can have a feast with us." Queen Jewel offered.

"Really? Thanks.." The blue jay is still not sure enough, but she nodded anyway. After an awkward feast, the blue jay wandered around the huge castle. But sometime later, she bumped into a yellow figure until she dropped her arrows all over the place.

"OW! Dude, watch where you're going!" She shouted angrily at the yellow figure.

"Oh my.. I'm sorry..." The yellow figure was cut off when he glanced blankly at the blue jay "...miss?"

"Well, it's okay." The blue jay said while picking up her arrows, but noticed that his vision was blank. "Uh, dude? Dude?" She waved her wing in front of his face. She finally found out the way to disenchant him.

"DUDE!" She smacked him across the face. And she did disenchant him.

"Oh, sorry. My fault. Say, what's your name?" the yellow figure asked.

"I'm KJ. And you?" KJ asked.

"Prince Nico.." Nico introduced himself "But just call me Nico.". KJ raised an eyebrow (whatever you call it) at the word 'Prince' while Nico's chest pounded a bit as he shook her wing with his own (my comment: Sweet Nunchucks! How cute is it!).

After an awkward silence, KJ ran to the bathroom, but not before waving her wing to Nico, which he didn't wave back, but just stared blankly at her as she left.

"She's so beautiful.. I have to get her no matter what!" Nico thought to himself and left to the opposite side.

Back to KJ, she finally escaped the awkward encounter and washed her face while looking at the mirror.

"Wake up, KJ! You're not dreaming right now! He just stared blankly twice at you.. Is that what love at first sight means? You don't believe at that term! Get serious!" She mumbled while smacking herself in the cheek.

After getting out of the bathroom, KJ continued to wander around the castle. Since the dungeon (does the castle have one? Just asking) is quite dark, she lighted a torch and walked around. She's alone in there. There's a lot of creepy prisoners staring at her with a creepy look. She tried to explore more about the dungeon, but since the prisoners are too creepy and scary, she ran for her life.

It's night time, and King Blu and Queen Jewel had let her to stay there for sometime and chosen a bedroom for her (since the castle was large and KJ only discovered half of it). After she washed herself, she headed back to her bedroom. But much to her shock and dismay, her bedroom is actually the bedroom of the guy that she met a few hours ago. It's Nico's bedroom.

Originally, she wanted to find another bedroom. But, she's forced to sleep there since there are no more bedrooms in there. KJ claimed to the empty bed, and pulled the blanket until it covered all of her body and head. She tried to stay flat on the bed. But, her heart was crying in dismay.

Suddenly, Nico got in to his bedroom, after washing himself and climbed to the empty bed as well. Unfortunately, her plan to stay flat failed miserably as he dropped his wing on his left, but found out that he's not alone in that bedroom. As he opened the blanket, he smiled as the blue jay was sleeping on his bed and facing to her right. And he fell asleep.

It's the best night for Nico, but the worst night for KJ

* * *

 **I think that's all for my short story for Medieval Adventures. Just focus on The Wedding and then you can do this one. Kamsahamnida and Annyeonghi-gaseyo. ;D**

 **(P.S. Sorry Catty, I had to change the title a little because it was too long to fit!)**


	74. Yellow and Blue Part 2: Tour Gone Wrong

**Alright guys! Catty has kept you a bit impatient…**

 **"Hey!" Catty yells at Alex.**

 **"Oh boy… I better get out of here before I face Catty's wrath…" Alex sighs and runs.**

 **And now to the story!**

* * *

Yellow and Blue Part 2: Tour Gone Wrong

* * *

It's now a bright morning (well, around 10 am) in King Blu's kingdom after a terrible storm last night and all of the citizens are doing their usual routine. And now, KJ is putting her bag of arrows and her bow over her back. King Blu ordered her roommate, Nico, to have a small tour around the kingdom, which he quickly and happily agreed, much to KJ's disappointment, but what else can she do? She can't complain to the rulers.

Well, let's see what are they doing right now.

Nico and KJ are walking around the kingdom, with the former as the guide. After presenting so many places (with the library as her favorite), they decided to have a short break at a beautiful park. The park has bushes of colorful flowers all around, a water fountain full of beautiful fish and clean water, and some wooden benches. The blue jay instantly fell in love with the park.

"Wow. This is the best park I've ever seen." she said in astonishment.

"Yup it is. This is my favorite place to go. Every time I feel stressed out, I usually go to this place." Nico explained, which was replied with an "Ooh.." from the blue jay.

KJ took out a quill and paper out of her bag of arrows and writes something on it.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just some random stuff." KJ chuckled.. with a little hint of depression.

"You looked depressed." Nico pointed out.

"Nah, it's okay. Just lack of sleep. I just can't sleep last night." KJ chuckled again.

"Oh. Okay. Say, let's continue the tour"

"Oh, right." KJ finished writing and put her quill and rolled her paper and tied it with a green ribbon. After, they walked out of the park.

But as they are chattering while Nico guides her, a group of guards on horses are in front of them. They looked creepy, like they have an evil plan. As they turn their heads to the duo..

"GET THEM!" One guard yelled.

"RUN!" KJ yelled while grabbing Nico's wing so tight and ran away with him. She grabbed his wing so tight that he screamed out in pain.

"OUCH! What was that for?!" Nico asked while panting.

"JUST IGNORE THAT, IDIOT!" she yelled as she smacked him across the face, leaving him a big, red mark on both cheeks. After miles of running, KJ spotted an empty selling cart. Suddenly, while still grabbing onto Nico's wing, she jumped into that cart with Nico and the cart soon rolled downhill, leaving the cart owner angry.

"HEY! That's my cart you thief!" he shouted angrily.

"SORRY, MAN. I'LL PAY YOUR CART IF IT'S DAMAGED!" the blue jay yelled from far. The cart owner can only sigh.

Meanwhile, the guards are still chasing the duo through out the village. As Nico and KJ are corned near a dead end, more guards cornered them. Nico is constantly giving up, while KJ tried to think a way to escape. Soon, she noticed a large trash bin near by one of the houses. Grabbing the same wing, both jumped into the empty, but smelly trash bin (in slow motion). Finally, they both quickly slammed the trash bin doors as tightly as possible.

In case you're worried about oxygen, don't worry, there's a hole that is as small as KJ's long beak. The guards seem to not know where they're hiding, much to both birds relief.

"Who are they, KJ?" Nico asked.

"Well, just some crazy foreign guards who had no idea what they're doing." KJ said with a hint of lying. Something is wrong with her.

"Right. So how can we escape without being noticed?" Nico asked sarcastically.

She looked around the bin. Suddenly, she spotted two dirty, black cloaks.

"I have an idea."

They used the cloaks, opened the door and making sure that no guards are left, and ran away back to the castle without being noticed. Their bedroom was in the second floor. Luckily, there's a balcony in front of their bedroom. Quickly but carefully, KJ threw a rope that quickly tied itself to one bar of the balcony. Like mountain climbing, they carefully climbed to their room. Luckily, no one noticed that.

And now, it's night time (10 pm) and almost all birds in the castle are asleep. The reason why it's ALMOST is because two particular birds just got out of their bathrooms. Right! Their sleeping together again. But this time, KJ is getting comfortable sleeping with him. Both said one last thing before they go to sleep.

"Goodnight, Nico."

"Goodnight, KJ."

* * *

 **"Alright guys, hopefully Catty doesn't keep us waiting too long next time…" Alex pants as he feels safe from Catty.**

 **"Yeah, and maybe you'll think twice before upsetting a girl." Catty finds Alex in his hiding spot.**

 **"I'm dead…" Alex sighs.**


	75. Yellow and Blue Part 3: The Tragedy

**Alright guys, welcome to Catty's third part of her story, so without further ado, lets get to it!**

* * *

Yellow and Blue Part 3: The Tragedy

* * *

"How to think that I'm not a bad person?" He mumbled as he was thinking of how to convince KJ that he's no one to hate.

Nico, the young canary was sitting on the same park bench at the same park at a warm afternoon. He founded out that KJ doesn't really like him after reading a book that seems like a diary while she is still sleeping. She made the book by herself. That's the only page that he read.

Nico can't think of anymore ideas. He sighed quietly, stood up, and walked away to nowhere in particular. As he passed by a pole, a royal messenger which is a green winged macaw gave a mail to him.

"Excuse me. Is this true to Nico?" The messenger asked in his made up Italian accent.

"Yes, it's me. And are you making up your accent again? What is this?" Nico asked.

"Oh. Well, this is an invitation from King Blu about the Royal Ball tonight. At 7:15 pm. Are you going?" The messenger asked back.

At first, he tried to reject because he sleeped late last night because of a night shift. But, he realized that this is an opportunity to impress KJ. So, he quickly replied "Of course, Samson. I will come to the ball."

"Good. Hey, you usually don't go to Royal Balls aren't you? Why do you want to come?" Samson asked with his natural French accent. Nico was too excited for the ball until he didn't kept his own secret.

"TO IMPRESS KJ!" He yelled to the sky loudly while raising his wings to the air, until people started to turned their heads as they looked awkwardly to the overly excited young canary.

Andre was shocked at first, so he decided to ask again "For what?"

"TO IMPRE-" he quickly covered his beak after realizing what he said. How shameful that was! "I mean, well I'm just *chuckles* bored. So, yeah. *chuckles*" he chuckled nervously and shamefully.

"Uhh.. Okay... Well, I gotta get going, dude. See ya!" Samson bids farewell as Nico ran back to the castle.

Meanwhile in the castle, KJ was sitting at the balcony in front of her room with a cup of tea in her wing while she glanced at the scenery. As she took a sip of her jasmine tea, she spat it out as she heard Nico bursting into the room. She lightly tugged on her brown boots as they're a bit loose.

"Wow. You looked happy. Did you just got free cakes?" she joked as she chuckled.

"No. Not free cakes but an invitation to a Royal Ball tonight!" the canary exclaimed joyously.

"Oh wow. It's been a few years since I went to a Royal Ball at my hometown." She said a bit flatly.

"Sooo... Do you wanna be my partner?" The canary asked awkwardly.

"Uh.. Sure. Maybe."

"Great! The ball starts at 7:15 pm. So we can't be late."

9 hours later...

"KJ, are you done?" Nico asked while knocking KJ's room door. The Ball starts at 15 more minutes and KJ has been there for one whole hour dressing up.

"Right. I'm out now." She replied nervously as she opened the door. "How do I look?" she asked, quite scared. She was wearing an azure dress that covers her legs, which she quietly wears her brown boots that she used all the time and also a white necklace.

"Wow. You look... Amazing." He complimented her looks. "Come on. Let's go."

As they were climbing down the stairs, there was an awkward silence.

"Uh.. KJ?"

"Yeah?"

"What did your parents originally named you?"

KJ had a long time thinking about what her parents originally named her. After a long pause, she replied "Azura. Rachel Azura Clark. Named after my azure colored feathers."

"Azura? Nice name. Can I call you that?" Nico asked.

"Well, only my sisters, Kira and Yoona, have ever called me that. I actually wanted that name. So yeah. You can call me Azura." She shrugged.

5 minutes later..

"And now we're here. Should we dance?" Nico asked.

"Hold on." KJ's head turned to see a Black Forest cake. "Can I eat?"

"Of course. Go ahead." Nico smiled at her, which, for the first time, she smiled back to her. One point for him. But, seconds after eating one slice of the cake, KJ quickly ran to the washroom, throwing up. She came back to Nico with a flushed face.

"What's wrong with you?" Nico asked worriedly of KJ's flushed face.

"I-I think that the cake is.. Too bitter." She could only cough. Nico, on the other hand, just shook his head. After she's better, they danced for a bit. But an hour later, they decided to go to KJ's favorite park.

"This is... Beautiful.. Wow.." KJ was astonished at the night scenery.

"Uh.. Azura?" Nico asked.

"Hm?" KJ faced him.

Nico was really nervous since he was afraid that KJ would say 'No'

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Uh.. Yeah."

"Since.. I like you so much then.. W-will y-you b-be..." He was stammering, but his question stopped as both heard a scream.

"Come on! Let's go!" KJ pulled his wing again.

Meanwhile, back inside, it turns out that the foreign guards are holding everyone hostage. KJ and Nico tried to hide behind a wall. As Nico peeked, he was really horrified to see the same guards that were chasing them are holding everyone hostage, even Princess Bia, Prince Tiago and Princess Carla.

"They're here! The guards are here!" Nico whispered, scared. KJ was in total shock, so she kept listening.

"Has anyone seen someone named Kandelyce Chanterelle Clark? Find her, or we will kill you all. Like this one." said the leading guard as he called out a red macaw. "You. What's your name?"

"J-Jack. P-please don't k-kill me.. I have children.." Jack pleaded in fear.

"I will..." the leader stabbed him "kill you." Everyone in the ballroom gasped in shock, fear, sadness, anxiety mixed altogether. Having enough, KJ stepped up behind them with Nico behind her.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" Nico asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. As long as the citizens are safe, I'll be okay." That's the last thing she said before she walked behind the guards, took her bow and one arrow, and fired it to one guard, thus killing him.

"Looking for me?" KJ asked with a raised eyebrow (or whatever you call it) and folded wings. All guards and people faced her.

"That's her. Get her, boys!" The leader commanded. As every guard tried to catch her, KJ calmly used her fighting and archery skills to fight off the guards, which results in KJ having a huge cut on her stomach, but she quickly fought back, resulting in all but one guard (the leader) killed. The guard ran away, while all citizens are evacuated. After all citizens are evacuated by KJ and the guards of King Blu's kingdom, Nico ran to her, but was horrified after looking at the big cut on her stomach.

"Oh my goblins! What happened to you?!" He asked horrifically.

"Nothing. I did it.. yay.." She cheered like a drunk person before eventually passing out.

An hour later..

KJ's eyes opened slowly. Her head was spinning. After her sight cleared, she only saw Nico and King Blu beside her.

"Ughh.. What happened?" KJ asked weakly.

"You fought off the guards and saved the citizens, even all three of my children. Thank you very much." King Blu thanked her.

"Ha ha.. Don't mention it." She chuckled. After King Blu left, KJ faced Nico as she smiled and hugged him "Thanks for taking care of me. I'll never be better without you."

Nico, for the first time, felt his heart bouncing higher and higher. In response, he hugged and smiled back.

Before they slept, Nico said one more thing before they slept. "You're welcome Azura."

* * *

 **Way to go KJ!**


	76. New Rules! (Author's Note)

Hey guys!

Sadly, I'm here with new rules for submitting your stories here, because of what I am seeing so far in the stories people submitted in the past.

From now on, if you give me an update, you have two weeks to give me the next one, otherwise your short story is canceled without a chance to continue it.

However… I understand that we are humans, so hold your anger for now, I'm not done yet!

If you can give me a good reason as to why you are denying your story, such as there was a death in your family, you're in the hospital and can't write at all, or you have lots of tests and papers for school, than that's okay and I will give you an extension, but… You must message me your problem! I will just assure you're being lazy if you don't message me! It only takes a couple of minutes to send a message guys!

Also, I'm writing this because ShadowDragonGhost13 has just told me she decided to stop her story. So same thing, if you give me an update, you have within two weeks to tell me if you decided to stop the story and like above, you must message me if you decide this!

Which brings me to the next thing…

An excuse like you're being lazy or you just forgot is totally unacceptable! It not only wastes my time waiting for the next update, but it also wastes everyone else's time, who are also waiting very patiently! And if you use the same pathetic excuse twice, than you are banned from writing for this series! Hopefully we never get to that point…

Now this is not to be a punishment to everyone, rather just a heads up. Just as long as you follow what I have said, there will be no problems.

Think of this as like fun school work, you should have fun writing these, but at the same time, like with papers and projects for school, there is a deadline to submit your work!

Signed, your FFN brother, Alexriolover95.


	77. Illegitimate Part 1: Sad News

**Hey guys! Ready for another medieval tale!**

 **Now if you read my story, "Choices", then this is going to be almost exactly the same… You don't have to read it if you don't want to, but if you are, then please enjoy!**

 **Also, because of two certain FFN siblings, a certain prince and a certain wizard will no longer appear in this series…**

* * *

Illegitimate Part 1: Sad News

* * *

Life in the kingdoms was not always so happy, sometimes there are sad and terrible things that happen, kidnapped royalty, wars, and deaths… And well, a very sad death would occur, not in Blu's kingdom, but in another one. However this death would very much affect King Blu and Queen Jewel as they were spending yet another peaceful day in their castle.

The king and queen were presently walking outside in the castle gardens and enjoying each other's comfort, as Blu had his wing over his queen.

"Oh Blu, it's so peaceful and nice, don't you agree?" Jewel asked.

"Oh yes, my pretty queen, nothing can ruin this wonderful day." Blu smiled.

Jewel looked up at Blu and gave a kiss on the cheek, Blu's smile growing bigger as they continued to walk in peace. That is until a royal guard soldier came up, out of breath and sweating as he bowed in front of his king and queen.

"Your majesties, a messenger from King Albert's kingdom has come, he has news that is of urgent importance." The soldier reported.

"Send him to the throne room, tell him we will meet him there very shortly." Blu replied in his serious tone.

The soldier bowed once more and ran to deliver the order. Blu and Jewel looked at each other with some worry. King Albert was one of their most loyal allies, he treated his people just as fairly as Blu and Jewel did, however he was a much older king, even a bit older than Jewel's father, Eduardo. Blu and Jewel feared that he was dead.

Blu and Jewel, as well as their little majesties got to the throne room and sat on their thrones. A minute later, the messenger, a Scarlet macaw, from King Albert's kingdom came in, with head bowed all the way to the front of the king and queen's thrones. As soon as he got in front of Blu and Jewel, Blu allowed him to raise up.

"Rise, messenger, what news do you bring from King Albert?" Blu asked in a calm tone.

"Your majesties, it is better if you read this letter I have, it's written by Prince Alex, he asked that it should be only for your eyes." The messenger answered.

"Very well." Blu replied as he took the rolled up letter from the messenger. "You may leave now."

"Thank you, your majesty." The messenger bowed and walked backwards to the door and stepped out so the king and queen can read the letter.

Blu opened up the letter, which read:

" _To my close and dear friends, King Blu and Queen Jewel._

 _I have grave news to bring, my father and ever loyal king to his subjects, Albert, has died of old age a few days ago. I wish you could have been here for his funeral which we had, please accept my deepest apologies. However, since my father has passed away, I am to become the next king, the coronation soon, my mother, Queen Maria taking care of the kingdom for now. I wish very much if you could come and attend the coronation, right next to my pretty queen."_

Blu and Jewel looked at each other, surprised at what Alex just said, for they knew Alex had someone he loved very much to one day be his queen. The two continued to read the letter.

 _"I know you may be surprised, to hear me say that, but I can't keep my heart sealed any longer, I want her and no one else to be my queen. My mother is forcing me to sit through while a whole line of high class ladies, who want to be queen, just pressure me to marry them. However they are nothing compared to the graceful Blue macaw I fell in love with, the one I want to have our little majesties with. Please Jewel, I beg of you, bring Lily, I need her to be my queen, I will not accept anyone else, even if I am to fight and die for her, I don't care, all I care is that I am with her in the end._

 _"From your friend, Prince Alex."_

Blu and Jewel just stared at each other in shock after reading the letter. Alex wanted an illegitimate marriage…

"Jewel, we can't follow through with this." Blu said first. "It's common royal law."

Common royal law for all the kingdoms was that a royal couple must be the same kind of macaw to bear a pure heir to a throne. A mixed royal couple was unheard of and impossible and now Alex was asking his closet friends to bring him his queen. While Blu was slightly nervous and against this, Jewel stood up for Alex, after all Lily was her friend and she looked happy with Alex whenever Jewel took Lily on visits to King Albert. She seen the two alone in the castle gardens, they were the best couple ever, in simple terms and she promised both Alex and Lily that she would keep their relationship a secret.

"Blu, we have to, Alex just lost his father and now he is going to become king, I don't want him to be miserable with someone he hates. He deserves to have someone he can truly call his queen." Jewel argued back.

Blu sighed, he hated to admit it, but Jewel made a good point, no one should be forced to marry someone they didn't love.

"Alright, we'll do it, I just hope everything goes alright in the end." Blu gave in while Jewel smiled.

After hugging Blu to thank him, Jewel walked off to another part of the castle gardens, looking for Lily. She eventually found the "graceful" Blue macaw sitting alone on a stone bench besides a pond, where lily pads floated about. Lily was currently reading the latest letter she got from Alex, tears coming out slowly as she read the love letter to her.

Jewel felt sorry for Lily and came to her quietly, she had the letter from Alex in her wing.

"Love letter from Alex?" Jewel said, surprising Lily.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, my queen." Lily replied quickly and bowed.

"Lily, please, we're alone, you don't have to call me queen." Jewel chuckled as she sat down next to the tearful female.

"So, you miss him, don't you?" Jewel asked.

"Every second of every day." Lily replied.

"Well, you may get to be with him forever now." Jewel happily told her friend.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, curious.

Jewel just simply gave the letter from Alex to Lily and Lily started to read it. First, it was sad for her to hear that Alex lost his father, but was overjoyed when Alex stated that he wanted Lily as his queen.

"Alex wants me as his queen?" Lily asked Jewel, shocked and face turning pale.

"You read the letter, of course he does. What about you?" Jewel wanted to know what Lily felt.

"I don't know, I always dreamed I would always be his queen and have children with him, but I never thought it would be real." Lily paused for a few seconds before deciding what to do. "Lets go, I want to be his queen."

Jewel smiled and hugged her friend, very happy to hear the answer.

"Than lets pack up for the trip." Jewel happily added and both friends went to prepare for the trip to King Albert's castle.

For King Blu and Queen Jewel, they were not only preparing for the trip, they were also preparing themselves mentally for the dangers they will have to face, challenging what was considered wrong and immoral to stand up for true love. Jewel being the more determined to have the two true lovebirds be together forever, she saw how much the two loved each other, just as much as she loved Blu, she wanted her friends to be happy.

For Lily, it was so unreal to her and yet it was happening. She knew the risks she was taking by having an affair and illegitimate marriage with Alex, but if he was willing to risk and do it in the matter of love, then she was too. She was prepared to hold on to the bird she loved with all of her heart, determined that nothing can rip the two apart. She just had to hold on to that little bit of hope…

* * *

 **So yeah… It's going to be similar to "Choices", I hope you guys don't mind, but if you do… Then deal with it!**

 **And I know I broke the "Only one OC per person" rule for me and Sky… But… I can't do it without my additional OCs.**

 **And Lily belongs to Skyler the Elf Owl.**

 **Alex, Maria, and Albert belong to me.**


	78. Illegitimate Part 2: Back Together

**Alright guys! Here we go with the second part!**

 **I also forgot to mention that a certain owl is no longer in this series…**

 **And I also had to heavily revise this because I had in fact written this part and the first one while I was waiting supposedly for Catty to give me her next part of her story.**

 **But without further ado…**

* * *

Illegitimate Part 2: Back Together

* * *

After a trip of a few days, on horseback, Blu and his family, along with Lily and a few of their bodyguards, Alex the Snow Owl, Tomada, Marcus, Bosco, Skyler, and Stella finally arrived at King Albert's castle. When they came into view, the royal guards on top of the castle gates quickly opened them, recognizing King Blu and Queen Jewel. As soon as the gates were open, the entourage was met by a quick assembly of royal guards who stood at attention, creating two lines and in between an alleyway. The guards, holding spears tripped them down at an angle, the tips touching the opposing spear.

Coming to meet the entourage was a very familiar Scarlet prince, and holding onto his wing was a little Scarlet princess. The Scarlet prince had a smile on as he came in front of the visiting royalty.

"Welcome, your majesties." Alex smiled and bowed, Blu and Jewel doing the same.

"And quite a welcome it is." Blu added.

"Well, when you're captain of the royal guard and a prince, these kinds of things are natural." Alex chuckled a little. "Oh and how can I forget my little majesties, come give your uncle Alex a hug." Alex smiled at Bia, Carla, and Tiago.

Bia, Carla, and Tiago gave Alex a hug, all with big smiles on. Alex only spent time with the three little majesties only once before when Blu and Jewel were on a state visit, but during that short time, Alex had a lot of fun with the three and the three had a lot of fun with Alex in return. And shortly after, Lisa was born, so this was the first time Lisa would meet the three.

Lisa was a little shy, for she stayed close besides her big brother, but she was also quite nervous because of Tiago, he looked handsome for such a little prince.

"Lisa, you want to say hi?" Alex asked his little sister.

"Hi, your majesties." Lisa greeted.

"Hi to you too, my princess." Blu smiled.

Tiago was also quite fond of Lisa's prettiness, and his cheeks started going red, but he quickly hid it to avoid catching glares. For some reason he never felt this way before about any girl and he had trouble processing what he was feeling.

Lily was behind the visiting royal family, but she spoke up finally, catching Alex's attention.

"Hi, my prince." A familiar female voice ran in Alex's ears.

"Lily, you came, what a nice surprise." Alex smiled, but was careful not to show it too much.

Lily came up and bowed before Alex, Alex returning it. However truthfully, both of them just wanted to hug each other and hold on, to kiss each other on the beaks as they do in secret whenever they see each other.

"Well, we should all get you to your rooms, you had a long journey. If your majesties will follow me and my sister please. Your guards will be attended by my royal guards." Alex said.

Alex was a very kindhearted prince, he made sure his birds all over the kingdom were happy and at peace, he loved his birds and they loved him in return. Alex made constant journeys, sometimes trips that lasted over a day, to check on his birds, if they had enough food and housing to survive. Sometimes Alex even had to fight and defend those getting hurt or robbed, luckily he wasn't alone as he always had at least a few of the royal guard with him.

Speaking of the royal guard, Alex, being a prince, was also the captain of the royal guard and while most kings would have their royal guards as the same kind of bird as them, Alex made sure his royal guard was full of all different kinds of birds, he even accepted birds such as Harpy Eagles. And he treated all of them the same, no bird getting any higher or lower kind of treatment and most important of all, he treated them like his own brothers. He was inspired by the very example of the great leader who he was named after, Alexander the Great of Macedon, treating his Companion cavalry like his brothers, thus making a bond that was effective on the battlefield when fighting.

Back to the present, Alex led the visiting royal family to their rooms, making sure that the best was provided for them and Blu and Jewel were very satisfied with the arrangements.

"It's prefect Alex, in fact you maybe did too much." Blu laughed as he walked into the room.

"Well, I'm glad you like it Blu, only the best for my friends." Alex replied and turned to Jewel, lowering his tone. "Thank you Jewel for bringing Lily, I owe you."

"No thanks necessary and if you want to do something for me, just make sure Lily is happy." Jewel said, smiling.

While the royal family were getting settled down, with the help of Alex's little sister Lisa, Alex led Lily to her room. And as the two walked there, both had blushes and only chatted a word or two from time to time. When Alex reached the room Lily would stay in, he opened the door and sighed.

"Well Lily, here's where you will be staying, I hope you enjoy it." Alex said and was about to leave, when Lily grabbed his wing with her's.

Lily turned around Alex and she put him into a passionate kiss, which Alex returned. Alex was so lost in the moment and put his wings around Lily, pulling her closer into the kiss. This lasted for a few minutes until the two broke it at the same time and looked into each other's eyes.

"I missed you so much." Lily started crying.

"I know, I did too, every day I don't see you my heart aches and I may be happy on the outside, but inside, I'm the saddest bird in the world." Alex said as he hugged Lily, Lily putting her head up below Alex's head.

"Why don't you stay with me for a little, I just want us to lay together in bed and be able to hold onto you." Lily pleaded, her wet eyes showing sympathy signs to Alex.

"Okay, anything to make you happy." Alex replied and the two went inside to lay together in peace.

While Alex and Lily were getting comfortable in each other's wings, Tiago was having his own romantic thoughts and they were for Alex's sister Lisa. He really wanted to start a conversation with the very young princess, but he was so shy and nervous to talk. As he was helping his family to get settled into the room, an opportunity came as Lisa was having trouble carrying a chest that was bigger than her. Tiago took this moment and walked to help out Lisa.

"Do you need help, my princess?" Tiago asked.

"Actually yes, it would be very much appreciated, Tiago is it?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, my princess." Tiago replied as he took the other end of the big chest.

The two put down the chest and both sighed as it was very heavy.

"So, you're Alex sister." Tiago tried to start the conversation.

"Yes, I also have an older sister named Liz, but I love my brother more, he's more caring for me despite how busy he is."

"Well I don't doubt that, my princess." Tiago replied with a smile.

"Hey, want to take a walk with me to the castle gardens?" Lisa asked.

"Sure…" Tiago answered nervously.

The two little majesties walked out of the castle buildings and onto the gardens, looking for a stone bench to sit on. When they did find one, the two sat down next to each other and stayed quiet as inside their heads they both were panicking as to what to say. Both of them started to sweat a little, but finally Lisa broke the silence.

"So, how's life in your castle?" Lisa asked.

"Well, it's alright, I just spend like most of the time learning how to be a king and get tutored, but other times, I just like to be a normal boy." Tiago answered.

"Same here, I mean I like learning from books and writing, but I also like the fresh air I get and also to play with boys and girls of my age." Lisa replied.

"So…" Tiago started, but wasn't sure whether or not to ask Lisa this. "Are you dating anyone yet?"

"No, why?" Lisa wondered, although deep down, she knew why Tiago asked this. "Are you into me?"

"What!?" Tiago started to become very nervous and couldn't think clearly of what to say. "No, I mean yes, I mean…"

Tiago felt Lisa touch his wing and looked down, then up at Lisa's face, the two looking at each other in the eyes. And just as quickly they separated their wings from each other and turned their faces around the opposite direction, both of them blushing.

And little did the two know, but just like with Alex and Lily, Jewel was watching from an open window in the castle, looking down and smiling at seeing her son having feelings for a girl. Plus the two did look perfect for each other as she watched the two little majesties interact with each other.

Speaking of Alex and Lily…

* * *

 **Everything is peaceful for now, but how long will it last..**


	79. Illegitimate Part 3: Already a Queen

**Hey guys!**

 **Very sorry for the delay! I had a couple of papers to do over the weekend, along with all the normal school work I have to do, but with the papers done, it's time to bring you all to the next part of this short story!**

* * *

Illegitimate Part 3: Already a Queen

* * *

It was still the middle of the day and Alex and Lily were still all snuggled up against each other in Lily's guest room, enjoying the warmth and comfort they felt with their eyes closed. Eventually, Alex opened his eyes to see Lily all comfortable and at peace, he smiled seeing his sweet soon to be queen resting. He just stared at her for a couple of minutes before deciding what they should do next. He gently rubbed his beak with her's to wake her up.

"Lily, wake up, I have something to show you." Alex softly said as he woke up Lily.

"What is it?" Lily asked, slightly annoyed, but acting playful in her tone. "I was enjoying my rest."

"I know, but it's something you will love." Alex continued and got up so Lily would have to get up because Alex was no longer next to her.

"Fine, I'm up." Lily yawned.

"Alright, lets go." Alex smiled and the two went out of Lily's bedroom.

As they went out, Alex saw a couple of the royal guards and smiled to them. The guards replied with, "Your majesty", not bothering with the fact that Alex was with Lily, since they were loyal to him. The two lovebirds continued on and they soon came to a room with a bigger door, with a guard posted there.

"Your majesty." The guard, who was a red tailed hawk, bowed.

"Hello Tiberius." Alex greeted the hawk. "How are you?"

"I'm good, your majesty, who's this?" Tiberius asked, turning to look at Lily.

"Oh, she's going to be your queen very soon." Alex answered and Tiberius bowed straight away to Lily.

"My queen." Tiberius said, shaking a little in his voice.

"Well, we would like to go in." Alex requested.

"Of course, your majesties." And Tiberius opened the door.

"Royal ladies first." Alex gestured and Lily giggled before walking, Alex following her, but before he went in, he turned to Tiberius. "Don't let anyone, besides the visiting royal family and my little sister, in here."

"Yes, your majesty." Tiberius bowed.

Alex then went in and joined Lily, who was staring in wonder at the room. It was lavished with all kinds of art and beautiful decorated walls, Lily was clearly awed at the experience she was currently having.

"Wow Alex, what is this room?" Lily asked, curious.

"It's where we keep all the things a king and queen needs." Alex told Lily. "Come, I have yet to show you what we came here for."

Alex led Lily further into the room and they soon came to a very ornate closet and Alex opened it, then stepping aside so Lily can come and see for herself what it was that Alex wanted her to see. In the closet was a very beautiful dark blue dress, with fine fabric, hanging above the dress was a golden crown decorated with jewels and diamonds.

"It's beautiful Alex…" Lily stared in wonder at the dress. "Who is it for?"

"It's supposed to be the dress the new queen will wear, my mother told me I could decide how the dress will look and I ordered it made especially with you in mind." Alex informed Lily. "Want to try it on?"

"Am I allowed?" Lily asked, not really sure it was good to wear at the moment.

"Of course, it's for you." And Alex carefully unhooked the dress from the back of the closet and handed it over to Lily.

"Okay, I'll try it on, just turn around." Lily requested.

"Why?" Alex pretended to be sad. "I can't watch you put on your dress?"

"No way." Lily smiled devilishly.

"Fine." Alex crossed his wings as he turned around and Lily took off her clothes she was currently wearing to put on the very expensive dress.

Meanwhile, Lisa and Tiago were happily just walking around the castle, chatting innocently with each other and sharing laughs and giggles when an older female Scarlet appeared in front of the two, having a little bit of a stern face on her.

"What are you doing sister?" The older female asked.

"Liz, relax, I'm just having a good time with Prince Tiago here." Lisa told her older sister.

"Well, fun time is over, the party for King Blu and Queen Jewel's arrival is going to start very soon and mother is requesting Alex to come and help prepare, but we can't find him, go look for him." Liz ordered her little sister.

Lisa had no chance but to obey her older sister.

"Yes sister." Lisa sighed in sadness.

Liz walked away to return looking for Alex and when she was a safe distance away, Tiago asked Lisa something.

"What's her problem?" Tiago asked.

"She's just a mean old sister, she thinks I taken away the attention that she deserves, even thought boys always chase her." Lisa said in anger. "That's why I love my brother, he loves me and looks out for me, he's always there whenever I'm sad."

"Well, you got one more bird who cares about you." Tiago said as he put his wing around the princess.

"Thanks Tiago." Lisa finally smiled. "Lets go find my brother, I have a feeling I know where he is."

Lisa led Tiago through the castle hallways until they arrived at the room, where Tiberius was guarding, under Prince Alex's orders. He saw Princess Lisa and Prince Tiago and bowed accordingly.

"My princess." Tiberius bowed with respect.

"Hello Tiberius, is my brother in there?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, he is, he told me that you and the visiting royal family are the only ones allowed in there for now." Tiberius replied and he opened the door for the little majesties.

"Thank you Tiberius." Lisa thanked the hawk.

Back with Alex and Lily, Lily finally finished putting on the dress and she looked down at herself, she certainly looked very pretty and she knew Alex would just be speechless when he looked at her.

"Okay, my silly prince, I'm done." Lily informed Alex and he finally turned back around to see…

"Wow…" Was all Alex could say. "You already look like the queen." Alex smiled.

"Yeah, I think I like your taste for me a lot." Lily giggled.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Alex remembered the crown and he picked it up and bowed in front of Lily, holding the crown with his wings and presenting it to Lily. "Your highness forgot the most important thing."

Lily gently took the crown and placed it on the top of her head, making sure it fit and when it was firmly on top of her head she looked in a mirror, looking absolutely like a jewel shining.

"You truly look like a queen now." Alex said as he came from behind and wrapped his wings around Lily, giving a kiss from behind on her cheek.

Before Lily could reply, Lisa and Tiago finally came in and the two little majesties were also quite taken aback by how pretty Lily looked now.

"Wow, aunt Lily, you look…" Tiago couldn't finish, but Lisa did for him.

"Like a queen." Lisa finished.

"Thanks you two." Lily blushed.

"What are you two little majesties doing here?" Alex asked with a gentle voice.

"Mom wants you to help prepare for the party tonight, big brother." Lisa informed Alex.

"Just when I was really enjoying my time here." Alex sighed sadly. "Alright, I better go, see you at the party, my queen?" Alex gave a quick kiss on Lily's beak.

"Oh must certainly." Lily replied after the kiss, with the best royal accent she could make.

Alex then went to the great hall of the castle where the party was to be held and Queen Maria was impatiently waiting for her son to come. When he did, all the servants bowed in respect to him and also because they were thankful he came. Alex walked up to his mother, he was a bit upset with him.

"Where were you, my son, neglecting your royal duties is terrible and you're to be crowned king very soon, is this the message you want to send to all the subjects?" Maria harshly spoke to Alex.

"I'm sorry mother, I was busy helping the royal family settle down in their rooms." Alex lied to his mother, but he really did need to lie, even thought he hated it. "I'll get set right away."

And Alex then helped out with setting up everything for the party, all the servants glad that Alex was actually lending a wing, unlike his mother who was just giving out orders to the servants. Alex really did enjoy helping his servants, it told them he respected them and thanked them for their hard work, it also gave Alex a chance to talk to them, to know how they were feeling, information that was vital to Alex to help him when he would be crowned king, for making that bond would help Alex be a better king.

With Prince Alex's help, everything was set up for the party in time and the guests started arriving, high nobles and businessmen, along with their wives attending the important event. Lily had to put the queen's dress back in the closet and wear one of the dresses she brought with her, she just hoped Alex would still find her pretty and attractive, even thought her dress would most likely be the plainest one wore in the party, but of course Alex would still love her.

And with the party started, what should have been a very happy and calm event would turn into one of chaos as things will go very wrong...

* * *

 **And yes, I have added Tiberius, the red tailed hawk in here for all you SLP lovers out there!**

 **I hope you all are still enjoying the short story, I hope to see you in the next part!**


	80. Illegitimate Part 4: The Party

**Alright guys, ready for the next part?**

 **Before we do, I was thinking that maybe after this short story, I would do a short story that's based on the life of Mary Tudor, the daughter of King Henry VIII of England and Queen Catherine of Aragon, except that Mary would be replaced by Bia.**

 **I was thinking about this because I remembered about a book (Trying to find it in my house so I can read it again, can't find it however!) I read called, "Mary, Bloody Mary" about Mary Tudor's life during the reign of King Henry VIII and all the religious chaos that was happening in England.**

 **What do you guys think? Is it a good idea? Let me know! And now for the next part for your enjoyment!**

* * *

Illegitimate Part 4: The Party

* * *

With the party all started, everyone was having a good time as one who attended a high society party would, except for some royal family members that is…

Prince Alex hated these kinds of parties, since it involved him talking to stuck up nobles and their wives or mistress, he also hated how single high class ladies would always swarm around him, in order to gain his favor. And this night would be the worst with Alex needing to pick a queen for his upcoming coronation, all the single ladies asking if Alex will marry them. Luckily, Alex had several of the royal guards around him so the ladies wouldn't end up ripping his clothes off. And he knew the servants worked very hard to set up everything, so he wanted to show his appreciation for their work.

As Prince Alex came into the huge hall, the announcer bird informed everyone of his arrival, everyone turning to face the door as Alex came in.

"Presenting Prince Alex, son of King Albert and Queen Maria!" The announcer bird shouted as the ladies always started to charge at Alex.

The royal guard got ready and fended off the screaming ladies who wanted for Alex to kiss their wing. Alex just pretended to ignore them and continued on to get this night over with. He didn't see Lily anywhere and he got a little worried, but told himself that she will show up.

"Come on Lily, where are you?" Alex whispered to himself.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around to see one of the nobles and his wife wanting to talk to him about his father.

"Oh, lord Francis, what can I help you with?" Alex said.

"Me and my wife just wanted to offer our condolences for your father, he was a great king." Francis offered his words of sorrow to Alex.

"Oh, well thank you, do you mind moving a bit so I can see the door?" Alex asked, wanting to also see when Lily came in.

"Of course." Francis replied, in a slightly confused manner, but listened to his prince.

While Lord Francis talked to Alex, Alex was only half listening as he kept looking at the door with one eye. Speaking of Lily, she was just outside the door, but she was extremely nervous and a bit frightened to be with Alex in public, she had to breathe in and out a lot so she wouldn't freak out.

"Okay Lily, you can do this, it's just a simple party with your future husband." Lily told herself as she finally felt ready to go inside.

Opening the door slowly, she went inside, the announcer bird not bothering to introduce Lily as of course, she wasn't wearing a fancy dress like all the other ladies. Alex wouldn't care however and as Lily came in, Alex smiled as he saw his future queen walk in.

"Will you two excuse me, someone special just walked in." Alex asked of Lord Francis and his wife.

"Of course, my prince." Francis replied and he walked away with his wife while Alex walked towards Lily.

Lily saw Alex come and she blushed as Alex came in front of her. He had a great, big smile on as he started to greet Lily.

"Wow, you are certainly the most beautiful lady here tonight, Lily." Alex commented on Lily's appearance.

"Why thank you, my prince." Lily giggled as the two started walking, to get something to eat and to talk more.

Meanwhile, Princess Lisa was enjoying her time with Prince Tiago, the two sharing jokes and telling more about their lives. That is until a couple of older boys, who admired the tiny princess came and bothered the two little majesties.

"Hey princess, what are you doing with such a little boy, you should spend time with someone older and more mature." One of the boys stated meanly about Tiago.

"No thanks, I'm not interested." Lisa replied sternly, but in a low voice.

"Oh come on princess, be a nice little girl." The other boy said, in a puppy like voice.

"Hey, she said she's not interested, so back off." Tiago stepped in front of Lisa in as tough of voice as he could.

"Oh, little hero here." The first boy teased. "How about you back off, you little runt." And the boy pushed Tiago to the ground.

"Hey!" Tiago shouted. "Do you know who you are dealing with? I'm Prince Tiago, my father and mother will not treat you nicely when they find out about you!"

"And why do we care?" The second boy said. "You're not the prince here, in this kingdom."

Meanwhile, Alex and Lily were talking and Alex spotted the commotion, he signaled Tiberius and a couple of other guards to come to him. Tiberius, as well as two macaw guards came and stood at attention in front of Alex.

"Yes, your majesty, what is it?" Tiberius asked.

"My sister appears to have some trouble with a couple of boys, please check it out." Alex asked.

"Right away, your majesty." Tiberius said and with the two other guards went to Lisa, who was helping Tiago up.

"Are you okay Tiago?" Lisa asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm not hurt or anything like that." Tiago replied as he got back up on his talons.

It was then that Tiberius came with the other guards and bowed quickly to Lisa.

"Is everything alright, my princess?" Tiberius asked.

"No, please ask these two boys to leave us alone." Lisa pointed to the boys.

"As your princess wishes." Tiberius bowed again and turned with spear out to the boys.

"You heard the princess, leave." Tiberius put on an angry look and the boys went back to other business, mumbling angrily to themselves.

"Thank you Tiberius." Lisa thanked the hawk kindly.

"You're welcome, my princess, enjoy the rest of the night." And Tiberius with the other guards left to go back to their original post.

When Tiberius and the other guards were out of hearing distance, Lisa turned to Tiago and took his wing, after whispering to him, they decided to leave, hopeful that no one will see them leave and have their own fun while the castle halls were empty.

However Alex did and he just let the two have their own fun, while he enjoyed his time with Lily, speaking of which…

"So Alex, when are you going to tell your mother about us?" Lily wanted to know.

"Well, I thought about telling her tonight, when she's in a good mood that is, but I still don't know, my mother is very set into royal tradition." Alex replied, still unsure.

"Well, you have to tell her eventually and I feel ready to face the consequences, are you?" Lily asked Alex as she grabbed his wing just in case Alex started to panic.

"I think I am, alright, I'll be back." Alex smiled, but inside he sighed.

Alex left Lily, who then looked for Jewel, to talk to her friend. Alex made his way through the crowd, avoiding all the single ladies who wanted to impress him, but Alex just didn't make eye contact with them as he looked for his mother. He eventually found her talking to a group of nobles about the upcoming coronation, he sighed before calling to his mother.

"Mom, can I please speak with you?" Alex politely asked of his mother.

"Sure son." Maria replied and then telling the nobles to have a good time before bringing her full attention to her son. "What is it, my son?"

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Alex requested.

The two then walked to a balcony, where Alex leaned against the stone railing, while his mother was behind him, curious about her son's behavior.

"Son, what is it?" Maria asked as Alex prepared himself.

"Mom, I decided who I want my queen to be." Alex informed his mother.

"That's great son, who is she?" Maria happily said as now the coronation will now be set for sure.

"Her name is Lily." Alex told his mother, knowing his mother never heard of her.

"I never heard that name before, who exactly is she?" Maria asked, now more curious than ever.

"She's a Blue macaw…" Alex said the dreaded sentence, as silence fell.

Alex turned around to look at his mother who had a face of shock and disbelief.

"WHAT!" Maria shouted, attracting some members of the royal guard who were close. "YOU… LOVE… A BLUE MACAW!" Maria shouted, taking deep breaths between words, Maria felt her lungs give in and she fainted and collapsed, luckily Alex managed to catch his mother before she fell completely.

"Your majesty, what's wrong?" One of the royal guards who came, asked.

"Get my mother to the doctor, now!" Alex ordered and the guards quickly followed through, several of them carrying Maria to the royal doctor.

Alex just watched his mother being carried off to the doctor. He knew this would be his mother's reaction, he just couldn't believe his mother would have had such a reaction as strong as that. And he would have to prepare himself for when his mother woke up, for he knew his mother would take drastic measures against Lily, he knew his mother would go so far as to order her execution…

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter was a bit bad… I been updating other things that I had to catch up on my own story! But I hope you guys still liked it, maybe…**


	81. Story Canceled! (Author's Note)

Hey guys…

So, because of the problems the "Illegitimate" short story is causing, I have decided to cancel the story and more on to the next short story I have planned for this series.

Which is the one about the adaption of the story of Mary Tudor, but with Bia.

Now, it's going to be an alternate story and for the first time in this series, it's going to be a POV from Bia, which also means, no OCs! Also Carla and Tiago don't exist, and Bia is the only child of Blu and Jewel!

I think that's it… I'll see you when I get to the story!

From your FFN brother, Alexriolover95.


	82. Jousting

**Hey guys! So I still need to think about my story for the adaption of the tale of Mary Tudor, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't leave you guys with nothing for the time being!**

 **Now, I had this idea for quite some time and jousting is a very important part in European Medieval society, so it makes sense to do this story!**

 **Also, this story takes place in the past, when Eduardo is king, so you guys don't get confused!**

 **Hope you enjoy as always!**

* * *

Jousting

* * *

Today was a very special day in King Eduardo's kingdom, for it was the jousting tournament and not only that, but today would be the match between Knight David, Blu's father and Knight John, Roberto's father. Both of them were very good knights, beating their opponents in the starting days of the tournament with ease and skill, but it got tougher and tougher and soon enough, it came to the deciding match between the two very skilled fighters.

Meanwhile, Blu, along with his mother, watched his father joust, impressed by his father. Blu has just started his training to become a knight from his father and watching the skilled night joust taught Blu some things just from watching. However Blu was also using this time to spend some moments with Princess Jewel, the daughter of King Eduardo and Queen Crystal, he liked her very much and often bowed, as well as kissed the princess' wing in admiration when he met her. Jewel blushed every time Blu would do this and to be honest, she was quite attracted to him as well.

However, back to the jousting business…

It was the time for the deciding match between Knight David and John and David was getting ready, putting on his armor and making sure his lance was in top condition. Blu was helping him get ready and also to wish his father luck.

"You ready dad?" Blu asked.

"Well, to be honest son, I'm a bit afraid, Sir John is very good, as good as me, it's going to take a lot to bring him down." David replied, sweating a little.

"Well, I have full confidence in you father, you will win." Blu smiled as he strapped the chest piece of the suit of armor to his father.

"Thanks son, and you'll win the heart of Princess Jewel." David smiled in return, while Blu blushed.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that father." Blu said, his cheeks going red.

"Well, I'm sure, and I can't wait to see my grandchildren to tell them about this day." David smiled at the thought of telling his grandchildren stories in front of a fireplace. "Well, I'm ready, tell your mother to not worry about me, I'll be fine." David said before putting on his helmet and picking up his lance.

"Yes father." Blu replied before walking out to go back to the stands, where his mother, Mary, was sitting down along all the other nobles who sat to watch the exciting match about to happen.

David breathed in and out calmly before walking to his black horse, named Henry. David softly patted the horse's back before getting on and making himself comfortable on the horse's back.

"Alright boy, just like all the other times, ready?" David spoke to the horse's ear, to which Henry replied with a snort from his muzzle.

David guided Henry out of the stable and onto the jousting ground, where everyone cheered Knight David's arrival. David, however, only looked to his wife and son, who smiled at him in return, wishing him luck. Blu wasn't next to his mother however and David knew right away where his son was and looked to where the king, queen, and princess were seated, seeing his son seated next to Jewel.

Before David came out to the jousting ground, Blu returned to his mother, however he wanted to see the final match with Jewel.

"Hello mother." Blu smiled as he sat next to his mother.

"Oh Blu, you're here, good, now we can watch the match together." Mary smiled as she greeted her son.

"Actually mother, I was wondering if I can watch the match with Jewel, if it's okay with you." Blu asked, not sure of his mother's response.

Like David, Mary also knew that her son liked Jewel very much and that the two seemed perfect for each other, seeing how the two interacted with each other. She was fine with Blu going to Jewel.

"That's alright with me son, go enjoy your time with Jewel." Mary expressed her approval for her son to go.

"Thanks mother." Blu gave a kiss to his mother's cheek before getting back up and going to the special seats where the royal family sat. However, a few guards stood between Blu and the royal family and they didn't take too kindly to Blu coming up to them.

"Halt!" One of the guards shouted, holding his spear out towards Blu. "What do you want with the king and queen?" The guard demanded to know.

"I have only come to request if I may sit next to Princess Jewel." Blu replied, holding up his wings to show he wasn't a threat.

Before the guard could reply back, a strong, female voice came, which caused everyone to bow down.

"That's quite enough sir." Queen Crystal said, with a soft, yet tough tone of voice. "Blu, it's quite nice to see you." Crystal smiled at seeing Blu.

"Likewise, my queen." Blu said as he had his head bowed down.

"Oh, this is Blu? As in Sir David's son?" The guard who threatened Blu asked the queen.

"Indeed." Crystal replied.

"Please forgive me sir." The guard immediately bowed to Blu, as did all the other guards.

"That's okay." Blu blushed at the embarrassment of having such good treatment.

"So, Blu, I take it you want to sit next to my daughter, correct?" Crystal asked of Blu.

"My queen is too smart." Blu answered.

"Well, than come on, the match is going to start very soon." Crystal replied and turned to a couple of the guards. "Please bring a chair for Blu to sit on."

"Right away, my queen." The guards bowed and went to get the chair for Blu.

Meanwhile Blu and Crystal walked back to the royal boxed section of seats for the royal family. There, King Eduardo sat in the middle, with Crystal's seat to the right and Jewel's to the left. Blu bowed to Eduardo as soon as he came in, showing his respect as his father taught him to do so.

"Your majesty." Blu bowed.

"Blu." Eduardo replied with a flat tone of voice.

Blu then went over to Jewel, careful to not walk in front of Eduardo as that would show disrespect. Blu came in front of Jewel and bowed, as well as taking Jewel's wing with his' and placed a soft kiss on it.

"My princess." Blu said, trying very hard to hold back his smile.

"Blu, it's nice to see you again." Jewel also tried her best to not smile too much.

As soon as Blu's chair was brought, he sat down next to Jewel and as soon as that happened, the timing was perfect, for the match started. Knight John came and he and David faced each other, both putting on their determined faces before pulling down their helmets to cover their faces. Both of them got ready as they put up their shields in one wing and in the other, their lances, pointing them out at each other, ready and waiting for the sound of the trumpet to begin the match.

Eduardo nodded to the trumpet announcer and the bird sounded his trumpet to begin the match. Everyone cheering as David and John charged at each other with lances out and shields ready to protect them. Both of them felt the adrenaline rushing through their bodies as they came closer and closer towards each other, lances ready to deliver a winning blow to the other.

Soon enough, they clashed as their lances struck the other's shield, both David and John still managing to stay on their horses. The spectators cheered for either David or John, whoever they liked better. Both knights turned their horses around as they got ready for another run at it.

This went on for some time as David studied his opponent's moves, while being careful to not fall off from his horse from John's lance strikes and while David was taking his time, John was just looking to strike David down, not taking the time to study how his opponent jousted, which would cost him the match in the end.

Soon enough, the moment came when David would make, hopefully, his winning strike as he breathed in and out deeply before charging at John, John charging at him. David prepared his lance and when he came within striking range he thrusted his lance at John in an unexpected direction. The lance struck John in the chest (Lances in jousting tournaments are not made to kill, so don't worry!) and John was sent flying off his horse, landing on his back on the dirt ground. David stopped and turned Henry around to see the result of his blow and smiled as he won the tournament.

The spectators who liked David cheered their loudest, but no one cheered louder than Blu, who was so completely absorbed into his father's victory, he forgot he was sitting next to the royal family and when he realized it…

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, your majesty…" Blu quickly apologized.

Eduardo wanted to reprimand the boy, but Crystal put her wing up to her husband's beak and smiled for Blu.

"Go congratulate your father Blu." Crystal said kindly to Blu, who bowed back.

"Thank you, my queen, I will." Blu replied and he respectfully exited to go to his father.

Jewel saw Blu go and smiled, thinking about him, and when Eduardo left to congratulate David, Crystal leaned over to her daughter.

"You know, that Blu really fancies you." Crystal teased Jewel.

"Mother!" Jewel said a bit loudly. "Come on, I don't like him that much."

"Say what you will Jewel, that boy really likes you." Crystal went further. "I think he would make a great king one day when Eduardo gets too old."

Jewel didn't reply and just faced away from her mother with her cheeks going deep cherry red.

Meanwhile, John was still in a bit of shock and exhaustion as he lifted his helmet off his head, coughing a bit as he felt lightheaded. David came to his defeated opponent and offered his wing to help John up. John accepted it and David pulled the knight up on his legs.

"Well, you defeated me fair and square Sir David, you have a lot of skill." John praised David.

"As with you, my friend." David replied with a smile, as Blu came into view.

"Dad!" Blu shouted. "You won!"

"Well, it's only a simple matter, my son." David replied as he hugged Blu.

"Well done David." A new voice, which was Eduardo's, said. "That was some entertainment, and now, I think it's time for the celebration for your victory."

"As your majesty wishes." David smiled and bowed to Eduardo.

And so, everyone went into the castle to enjoy a party in celebration of Sir David's victory. David was honored with gold and a feast from Eduardo, however David didn't care much about the gold, but he did enjoy the wine and all the food. And while that was happening, Blu got his private moment with Jewel, who was leaning against a balcony railing, looking out into the cool night. Blu saw Jewel alone and decided to give her some company.

"Is your princess okay?" Blu asked, scaring Jewel a little as she didn't expect anyone.

"Blu! You scared me!" Jewel shouted softly as she turned around faced Blu.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Blu replied, with an apologetic look.

"I'm fine and congrats on your father's victory." Jewel replied quickly.

"Well, do you mind if I stay with you?" Blu asked.

"No, in fact I would actually appreciate the company." Jewel answered and let Blu lean against the stone railing next to her.

"Your princess looks extra pretty tonight." Blu commented on Jewel.

"Oh thank you." Jewel blushed. "Blu, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No, of course not, my princess." Blu replied, smiling.

"Do you, by any chance, fancy me?" Jewel asked, pressured by herself to ask.

"Well… My princess… I… Kinda of…" Blu struggled to get out his words as he soon wasn't making sense.

Jewel looked at Blu who was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown and decided to help him out and stop him rambling. Jewel came froward and pressed her beak against Blu's in a kiss, completely surprising Blu as he slowly felt comfortable with this.

Soon enough he relaxed into it and kissed back, not believing that he was truly kissing the princess, but he accepted it. This went on for what seemed like hours and while the two were sharing the passionate act, David spotted his son and just smiled.

And so the night ended for such a wonderful day, for both David's victory in the final jousting match against Sir John and Blu's victory for winning Jewel's heart.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys did enjoy this story!**

 **It feels good to finally have this idea that has been in my head for a long time to finally be written down and published!**


	83. A Princess' Love Part 1: A Visit

**Hey guys!**

 **So, this story takes place after "Illegitimate", which I know I canceled…**

 **Lets just say, that Alex and Lily were allowed to marry and right after were crowned the new king and queen and had, of course, a prince and a princess.**

 **So, with that said, lets get right on with the next story!**

* * *

A Princess' Love Part 1: A Visit

* * *

It was a spring day, with the sun bright and shiny, as well as white, fluffy clouds dotting the sky, it was also a day of coming back home. Lisa, now King Alex's little sister, was coming for a visit back home, with her recently new husband, Tiago, son of King Blu and Queen Jewel. The two, accompanied by an entourage, arrived at the castle, where they were greeted by an old Scarlet king who held a cane in his right wing and Blue queen, along with their prince and princess.

As soon as they stopped their horses and got off, the old Scarlet came up to greet them.

"Little sister." The old Scarlet who was King Alex greeted Lisa.

"Your majesty." Lisa replied with a bow.

"None of that please." Alex laughed and hugged his little sis. "It's good to see you sis, welcome home." Alex smiled.

"It's good to be back." Lisa smiled in reply.

"My brother." Tiago came up and bowed.

"Rise Tiago, how's my little brother doing and you're treating the young queen here alright?" Alex asked.

"Excellent and yes, I am." Tiago replied, also with a smile.

Ever since Tiago first came to his than Uncle Alex's castle, he has fallen in love with his little sister, Lisa and she fell for him. And when Alex and Lily were married, Tiago proposed to Lisa, to claim her as his wife and queen later. When the two reached the appropriate age, they were married in a grand celebration in King Blu's castle, of which King Alex and his lovely Queen Lily were invited. Alex was of course, happy for his little sister, but also very sad that now she had to live somewhere else. He missed her terribly and he was ever so happy and excited when his sister came over for visits.

But back to the present…

"You two must be tired and hungry." Queen Lily said as she looked at the two. "Come, we have prepared a feast for your arrival."

Everyone went inside to the dining room, where a huge feast prepared by the cooks were laid out and ready to be eaten. Everyone sat down and helped themselves to the food and had good laughs and chats. However… King Alex and Queen Lily's daughter, Princess Cadence or as everyone calls her by her official royal name, Mi Amore Cadenza, was silent, looking like she was deep in thought.

Alex took notice while talking with young King Tiago, this was part of the reason why Alex wanted his sister to visit. He needed to talk to her face to face about something important about his daughter, a matter about love.

As soon as Lisa had enough to eat and stopped filling her empty belly, Alex turned to Tiago.

"Do you mind if I steal your queen away for a few moments, my fellow king." Alex asked kindly.

"Not at all your majesty." Tiago replied.

"Sister, walk with me." Alex requested and Lisa got up and joined her brother, helping him to walk as he was old for his age.

The two walked out to the castle gardens, so beautiful with flowers starting to bloom and grow to their full potential. At first, Alex was silent as he remembered some happy memories about the past. How, when Lisa was only a couple of years old she would run through the flowers and get scolded by her mother, than Queen Maria, while Alex just laughed at how cute and wild his young sister was. He remembered his father, King Albert carrying the little girl on his shoulders, even thought he was weak for his age, through the gardens.

"Hey sister, you remembered when you were little and you first went here?" Alex asked, chuckling softly.

"Yes, I was quite a sight wasn't I?" Lisa laughed.

"Listen sister." Alex suddenly said in a more serious tone. "There is actually another reason why I wanted you to visit."

"What is it, my brother?" Lisa asked, now curious.

"You also remember how I would come to you when I needed comfort or if I needed to tell a secret, yes?" Alex made it a question.

"Yes." Lisa simply replied, really confused by her brother.

"It all started a couple of weeks ago…" Alex started.

 **A couple of weeks ago…**

It was the end of winter and the beginning of spring and everyone in King Alex's castle welcomed the beginning of the melting of all the snow and the start of the regrowth of the green grass. The royal family could now walk through the castle grounds without worry of catching a cold and Princess Cadence, 16 years old, was taking a relaxing stroll with several of her ladies in waiting behind her to accompany her. While walking, the princess came upon two young knights in training practicing sword fighting by using heavy wooden swords.

Cadence watched with interest until the two knights in training noticed her and they stopped and immediately bowed in front of the princess.

"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." The two knights said as they kept their heads bowed.

"Rise, you two." Cadence said kindly and they did so. "Sir Richard, would you please care to join me in my walk?"

"As your princess wishes." Richard, who was an 18 year old Scarlet macaw, replied and kissed Cadence's wing when she held it out.

Cadence told her ladies in waiting that they could go about their own business for now, she wanted to walk with Richard alone. When the two were alone or so they thought, they talked to each other romantically.

"So, how's your training going, my love." Cadence asked.

"Good, my princess, it's hard, but I much enjoy it." Richard replied. "And your highness?"

"Well, I do enjoy my studies and all, but I do miss you." Cadence answered, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry, we will be together forever in the future and be man and wife, I believe so, so must you, my princess." Richard tried to be cheerful.

"And so I do, but it's hard, I don't know if my father would approve of you." Cadence brought up their obstacle. "I know he loves me and my brother equally and only wants me to be happy, but he is subject to the common rules all kings have to follow."

The common rule for kings is when they have daughters, they are to pick who their daughters marry, the girl having no choice in the manner. Cadence knew that her father would very much not like to follow such a rule, but he might come under pressure from other kingdoms to follow it.

"So, if he doesn't approve, then we should run away together, live our own lives in happiness." Richard came up with a quick solution.

"I wish I could, but my parents and brother hold me so dear to their hearts, you know as well as I that I can't leave them and break their hearts." Cadence started tearing up.

Richard took out a handkerchief and put it up against Cadence's eyes, wrapping her in his wings and made soothing sounds.

"Don't worry, my love, everything's going to be alright." Richard comforted the crying princess.

To the unfortunate luck of the two, Alex saw the whole thing from an upper floor window in the castle, having just seen the two by accident as he was walking through the castle. He decided to not talk to his daughter directly, but to his little sister, now Queen Lisa, in King Tiago's kingdom, Alex walking a letter that night asking for his sister to come for a visit. And now here the two were in the castle gardens…

 **Back to the present…**

"And that's what happened." Alex finished to Lisa. "What should I do little sister?"

Lisa thought about it and came to her conclusion.

"Brother, I think you should let Cadence marry whoever she wishes, whoever makes her happy and who loves her with all his heart." Lisa gave her answer. "I know it is tradition for a king to choose his daughter's husband, but I know you're not like that."

"You are right sister." Alex said softly.

"And, I married Tiago instead of some other boy and look at us now, happy together." Lisa paused. "And planning to have children very soon." Lisa said to make her brother smile a bit.

"Well, I hope I will still be alive to see my nephews and nieces." Alex chuckled.

"Also, remember, you married Lily, without our mother's blessing, but are you two not happy together?" Lisa asked.

"I would never dream of being unhappy." Alex answered.

"Well, then it is all up to you, I truly hope you make the right decision in the end." Lisa said, then giving her brother a comforting hug.

Nighttime eventually came and everyone went to bed, Lisa staying in her old room with Tiago, happy to be back where she grew up. Alex and Lily were, of course, in the royal bedroom, all snuggled up and cozy in each other's wings. However… For Princess Cadence, she couldn't sleep until a knock was heard on her door and she went to see who it was.

* * *

 **And I'll leave it as a cliffhanger for once!**

 **I'll see you guys in the next part!**


	84. Love of a Falcon Part 1: Insecurity

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I decided to stop my story here, because honestly… I had no idea where I was going with that idea! I was thinking about some stuff, but in the end it didn't make much sense in my head…**

 **Luckily, Nightfly is here again with a new story for this series!**

 **So again, all of the writing (Except for the author's notes and chapter titles) is his! So again, make sure to thank him for spending the time to write this!**

* * *

Love of a Falcon Part 1: Insecurity

* * *

The day was sunny and bright when a teenage Peregrine Falcon was walking with his father through the woods since they were going to a nearby village to solve a problem with the water supply which had become a recent problem for their kingdom.

The two Peregrine Falcons had just entered the village when they were approached by a young female Spix Macaw who pleaded with them to help her children who had been affected by the water supply problem.

"Ok junior, you take care of the children while I will check the water supply" said the older Peregrine Falcon who's name is Tomada. "Understand?".

"I understand dad" said Tomada junior who is the eldest child of Tomada and his wife Sorrel as well as the older brother of his sister Bobbie. "I Got it".

Tomada smiled at his son before he walked over to one of the Wells and he looked at the water which had a strange yellowish colour to it which worried Tomada since he knew this could mean that the water is poisoned.

Meanwhile Tomada junior was looking after the children when one of the children who was a young female Spix Macaw chick began to tell him about something which might give him a clue about the problem with the water supply.

"My prince, I have some information that I thought you might want to hear" said the young chick. "I think it might help everyone if I tell you".

"What is it young one?" asked Tomada junior, worriedly. "Does it have something to do with the water supply?".

"Yes it does my prince" said the young chick. "My family and I saw a group of birds come into our village and started terrorising everyone".

"Can you tell me about them?" asked Tomada. "We really could use your help in identifying these birds".

"Well one was slender and had three feathers on top of his head" said the young chick. "The other two were chubby and they were wearing helmets to cover their faces but they also looked like you".

Tomada junior was surprised to find out the mystery group of birds were like him probably due to the fact that they were also Peregrine Falcons just like him and his father.

Soon Tomada came back and he told his son that they will have to speak to King Blu about the water supply which Tomada junior nodded to in agreement before he said goodbye to the children and he along with his father went straight back to the castle.

Meanwhile in the castle was a chubby female Spix Macaw princess with the name of Carla and she was currently looking out at the sky while hoping to get married or at least have a boyfriend of her own someday since her sister princess Bia was married to prince Nightfly while Tiago was in love with King Alex's little sister princess Lisa.

Princess Carla really wanted to have someone that she loves and who loves her back while also willing to protect her from harm although she did go on a few dates with other male birds of the kingdom but most of them left her for another girl or cheated on her behind her back without her knowing which had upset her greatly at the time and it still has.

"Hey Carla" said a voice that princess Carla knew was her sister princess Bia. "Are you ok?".

"No I'm not Bia" said princess Carla, sadly. "I am having a tricky time getting used to the fact that none of the boys want me as their girlfriend".

"What are you kidding me?" asked princess Bia as she tried to cheer her sister up. "I bet a lot of boys want you as their girlfriend".

"I'm telling you Bia that they may seem to be like that at first" said princess Carla. "But then they strike you where it really hurts most".

"Actually Carla, you are lucky you haven't been through what I had to go through" said princess Bia. "I mean, I had two boys fighting over me".

"Yeah but that was Tomada junior and Frost" said princess Carla. "Besides,You still married Nightfly in the end though after he rescued you".

"You got a good point there" admitted princess Bia before she got a idea. "You know, I think I may have solved your problem".

"Really?" asked princess Carla, happily. "How so?".

"I was thinking that you should give Tomada junior a chance to be your boyfriend" said princess Bia, smiling. "He really does deserve it".

"Yeah but what if he doesn't like me or he cheats on me or leaves me for another girl?" asked princess Carla, worriedly. "I can't risk that".

"It's ok Carla, I know that you are very worried about what might happen" said princess Bia. "Junior has been having a rough time himself too".

"Oh please, I bet he had a lot more better time than me" said princess Carla. "I even bet he has got himself a girlfriend already".

"Actually he hasn't got a girlfriend yet" said princess Bia. "Trust me Carla, you could give him that chance to be your boyfriend, just think about it".

Princess Carla took that under consideration when she went back to staring out at the sky while at the same time wondering about what her sister had just told her about giving Tomada junior a chance to be her boyfriend since, just like Bia said, he really does deserve another chance at love.

* * *

 **Personally… I ship Bia and Tomada Junior, but still… There does need to be some love for Carla!**


	85. Love of a Falcon Part 2: Royal Problems

**Hey guys!**

 **I don't know what to say at the moment… So I'll just let Nightfly tell you the next part of his story!**

* * *

Love of a Falcon Part 2: Royal Problems

* * *

Tomada junior and his father Tomada had just arrived at the castle when Sorrel and her daughter Bobbie came to see how they got on with the water supply problem knowing that was the reason why Tomada and his son were sent to the village in the first place.

Sorrel and Bobbie hugged the two which Tomada and Tomada junior quickly hugged back before the family of four began to walk to the throne room where Tomada and Tomada junior were to speak with King Blu and his wife Queen Jewel at once.

"Good luck you two" said Sorrel as she kissed her son the head before kissing Tomada on the cheek. "The King wants a good report".

"We know sweetie" said Tomada, smiling as he and Tomada junior took some calming breaths. "Are you ready Junior?".

"You don't need to ask me twice dad" said Tomada junior, also smiling. "I'm ready as I ever will be".

Tomada smiled before he and his son slowly walked into the throne room where they kept their heads bowed until they were standing in front of both King Blu and Queen Jewel who told them to rise.

Everyone was in this meeting including prince Nightfly who was standing with the rest of the royal guards although he should really be sitting on his throne since after all he is a prince and is a part of King Blu's family due to his marriage to Princess Bia.

Father and son both raised their heads as King Blu got up from his throne and stepped in front of them in a way that Tomada knew that he wanted to know how the problem with water supply went.

"So tell me, did you solve the water supply problem?" asked King Blu. "Or is it still a problem?".

"Unfortunely sir, the water supply is still a problem" said Tomada, grimly. "It seems that someone or something has poisoned it".

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" asked Queen Jewel. "Anyone at all?".

"I was told by a child of the village that has bee affected" said Tomada junior. "I was told by a young girl that a group of birds came into the village and started to terrorise everyone".

"Did you get a description of the group?" asked Ralph, worriedly. "Since that could give us a idea of who we are dealing with here".

"It seems that one of them was slender and had three feathers on top of his head" said Tomada junior. "The other two were chubby and they wore helmets to hide their faces".

King Blu started to have a think about this new problem and he knew that something must be done to try and catch the group of mystery birds who King Blu was willing to condemn as criminals.

Tomada and his son waited nervously for King Blu to make his decision on whether or not they should try and capture the criminals who are currently poisoning their water supply.

"Tomada, I want you to sent a message to King Alex" said King Blu. "We might need his help just in case this problem keeps growing".

"Yes sir, it would be a honour" said Tomada although he was worried about something else. "But who will be filling my position while I'm gone?".

"I was thinking that your son would fill your position" said King Blu. "After all it would give him some experience of being a body-guard, right?".

"That is a idea I personally agree with too Tomada" said Queen Jewel. "Your son would make a wonderful body-guard for our son".

"Yeah but I'm not sure that he is ready though your highness" said Tomada. "I personally think that he might need some more training".

"Please let me fill your position dad, I will be a great body-guard" said Tomada junior. "I won't let you down, I promise you dad".

"Your son has got a point there Tomada" said Prince Nightfly. "If I can be a royal guard then why should that stop junior being a body-guard too?".

"I agree with prince Nightfly here" said Ralph as he smiled at Tomada junior. "I personally believe that junior is ready for the job".

Tomada looked at his son in the eye which he silently asked his son if he really wanted to have the shot of being a body-guard and Tomada junior responded with a nod of his head with a smile on his face.

King Blu watched as Tomada turned his head towards him and nodded as a sign that he was willing to allow his son to have the chance to experience what it would be like to be a body-guard for the royal family.

"It has been agreed that Tomada junior is fill his fathers position" said King Blu, smiling. "Now where are my little majesties?".

"Right here dad" said princess Bia as she and her siblings walked through the door and sat on their respective thrones. "What's the occasion?".

"Junior has just been made a temporarily body-guard" said King Blu much to princess Carla's secret delight. "That's where you three come in".

"What do you mean dad?" asked prince Tiago, confused. "Do we get to vote or something?".

"Exactly Tiago" said King Blu, still smiling. "You three get to choose who should have Junior here as their personal body-guard".

Tomada junior couldn't believe that he was about to become the personal body-guard of one of King Blu's little majesties which only made him more happy although he had to resist it.

Princess Bia and her siblings took their time as they tried to think of who should have Tomada junior as their personal body-guard before they at last came to a full agreement on a decision.

"So, have you three come to a decision that you three all agree on?" asked King Blu which his little majesties nodded to in agreement. "Who is it?".

"We have come to agree that Carla should have Tomada junior as her personal body-guard" said princess Bia. "Just like Nightfly is for me".

"Even though he is your husband" said prince Tiago. "He is also a prince".

"Which reminds me" said King Blu as he turned to prince Nightfly. "Nightfly, you should be in your seat instead of standing there on the floor".

Prince Nightfly realized that he was still standing next to the other royal guards and he quickly walked over to his seat which was next to his wife princess Bia and sat on it before entwining his wing with princess Bia's who smiled at him which Nightfly responded by smiling back.

King Blu smiled at them before getting their attention which worked as prince Nightfly and princess Bia quickly focused on the task ahead which made King Blu chuckle before he turned his attention to Tomada junior.

"So be it, Tomada junior" said King Blu. "I hereby announce you as my eldest daughter princess Carla's personal body-guard".

"Thanks your majesty" said Tomada junior. "I promise that I won't let you or your daughter down".

"I know that already Junior" said King Blu before he turned his attention to Nightfly. "Also prince Nightfly, there is something you must know".

"What is it your Majesty?" asked prince Nightfly. "What is it that I must know".

"You will be joining Tomada" said King Blu. "Since you will help Tomada convince King Alex to help us with the water supply, understood?".

"Loud and clear you majesty" said Prince Nightfly. "I am always ready for duty".

King Blu smiled before he dismissed the meeting and everyone began to congratulate Tomada junior as they walked out of the throne room until only Tomada junior and princess Carla were the only ones left in the room.

Princess Carla slowly got up from her throne and she walked over to Tomada junior who felt a strange sensation flow throughout his body when his eyes met princess Carla's lavender tint eyes.

"Congratulations on being my personal body-guard Junior" said princess Carla, blushing. "You are such a sweet guy, you know that right?".

"Ye-yeah-Than-Thanks" stuttered Tomada junior, also blushing. "You are so beautiful my princess".

"Thanks Junior" said princess Carla, still blushing. "So, come to my room and we shall have a chat about what we can do together".

Tomada junior could only nod in response which made princess Carla smile in happiness despite her ever-growing blush before she quickly ran out of the throne room and upstairs to her room while Tomada junior w.

* * *

 **Why do I get the feeling there will be a peasant revolt… Guess I'm thinking too historically…**


	86. Love of a Falcon Part 3: Confession

**Hey guys!**

 **Before we go to the third part of Nightfly's story, I would like to thank T8ECR34TOR for adding another fav at long last to this series!**

 **And now…**

* * *

Love of a Falcon Part 3: Confession

* * *

Tomada junior was now walking up the stairs to princess Carla's bedroom since he was told by the princess herself to go to her room so they can have a chat about what they can do together.

He had stepped in front of princess Carla's bedroom door and knocked on the door it swung open only to reveal princess Carla who stood in front of him and she was wearing a golden dress with a small white crown on her head.

Tomada junior was literally stunned by her beauty and he couldn't believe how beautiful that princess Carla looked before he quickly tried to regain his composure but failed although princess Carla giggled in happiness.

"Oh hey my princess" said Tomada junior as a blush appeared on his face. "You look rather stunning in that dress".

"Thanks Junior" said princess Carla as she tried to hide her own blush. "You look handsome as always".

"Thanks my princess" said Tomada junior. "So, what do you think that we should do together?".

"Well we could go and see my sister" said princess Carla. "If that's fine with you given your history with my sister".

"It's fine my princess" said Tomada junior, smiling. "I have very much got over what had happened between me, Frost and your sister".

Princess Carla smiled before she held his wing with her own which caused Tomada junior to blush even deeper as princess Carla led him out of her bedroom and to her sister princess Bia.

They found princess Bia talking to her husband prince Nightfly and it seemed that she was whispering something to him which resulted in him happily jumping up and down in joy.

"I wonder what Nightfly is happy about" said princess Carla. "It must be whatever it is that my sister Bia had just whispered to him".

"I am thinking the same thing my princess" said Tomada junior. "Should we check it out?".

"Yeah and let's investigate shall we?" said princess Carla. "It should be interesting to hear what my sister is talking about".

Tomada junior agreed as he and princess Carla began to walk towards princess Bia who was now kissing her husband Nightfly on the cheek before they saw Tomada junior and princess Carla coming towards them.

Prince Nightfly knew that he needed to have a talk with Tomada junior especially about the job of princess Carla's personal bodyguard which he knew was a tough job but he is confident that Tomada junior is up to the task.

"Hey Tomada junior, how are you?" asked prince Nightfly, happily. "Are you ok?".

"Yes I am my prince" said Tomada junior, smiling. "I couldn't be happier about being the personal bodyguard of your wife's sister".

"Yeah, I know you would be happy" said Prince Nightfly, smiling back. "Also I just wanted to say, good luck and I hope everything goes well".

"Same here my prince" said Tomada junior. "I hope that your journey to King Alex's kingdom goes well".

Prince Nightfly nodded before he and Tomada hugged which they soon broke after 5 minutes of hugging and prince Nightfly kissed his wife princess Bia on both the beak and stomach before he walked away to his horse Michelle get her ready for the journey ahead.

Tomada junior smiled when he saw princess Bia waving goodbye and throwing kisses to her husband Nightfly who returned the gestures while princess Carla really hoped that was her and Tomada junior someday.

"Hi Bia" said princess Carla as she hugged her sister who gladly hugged back. "How are you?".

"I'm fine Carla" said princess Bia, happily as they broke the hug. "How are you today?".

"I'm feeling good" said princess Carla, smiling. "Can I ask you something?".

"Yeah sure" said princess Bia. "You can ask me anything".

"Tomada junior and I were wondering what you told Nightfly" said princess Carla. "What exactly did you tell Nightfly?".

"I told him that I am..." said princess Bia, smiling. "...Pregnant".

"Really?, are you serious?" asked princess Carla, shocked. "Congratulations".

"Thank you Carla" said princess Bia. "It's our first child together and we hope to have more in the future in a bid to start our own family".

"Future princes and princesses" said princess Carla, smiling. "I can't wait to be a auntie".

"I bet you do" said princess Bia before she noticed Tomada junior. "Hey Junior, how is your first time as my sister's personal bodyguard going?".

"It's going well my princess" said Tomada junior. "I am also enjoying spending time with your sister".

"Of course" said princess Bia as she smirked at her older sister who blushed in response. "I shall leave you two alone then, see ya".

Princess Bia left them as she went to watch her husband go off with Tomada as they journeyed to King Alex's kingdom in order to seek his help with the current water supply problem.

Tomada junior and princess Carla stood next to each other while they were unsure on what to say to each other before princess Carla was the one who took the chance to speak first.

"Umm Tomada Junior" said princess Carla. "There is something that I want to tell you".

"What is it my princess?" asked Tomada junior. "You can tell me anything".

"I know it's just that..." said princess Carla as she looked at Tomada Junior in the eyes. "...I love you".

"Really?" asked Tomada Junior which princess Carla responded by nodding her head. "You're serious?".

"Yeah" said princess Carla as she turned her head away from him. "I know it sounds stupid but you are the most cutest boy I have ever met and-".

She was cut off when Tomada Junior put a wing-tip under her chin and gently turned her face to face his before he kissed her on the beak which shocked princess Carla at first before she relaxed and began to kiss him back.

Princess Carla never felt this happy before and she hoped that she has finally found her true love after a long time searching but she knew that Tomada Junior is not the type of bird to betray anyone not even in the slightest.

* * *

 **Well… It's about time! And now for the drama to begin…**


	87. Love of a Falcon Part 4: Without Consent

**Hey guys!**

 **I just realized something… I totally keep forgetting to mention this… But… The Rio Awards by Alex The Owl are up for voting! So make sure to get your votes in if you want to! (I still have to get my own votes in…)**

 **So with that, lets get to the fourth part of Nightfly's story!**

* * *

Love of a Falcon Part 4: Without Consent

* * *

The kiss was all that Tomada Junior could think about that night as he laid in his bed with a smile on his face knowing that it is definitely possible that they are boyfriend and girlfriend now although he had yet to truly admit his feelings to princess Carla.

He was too busy day-dreaming about the kiss he had with princess Carla to realize that the princess herself had slowly walked into his room and she quietly tip-toed to Tomada Junior's bed where she snuggled in next to him.

Tomada Junior was surprised to see princess Carla was laying next to him but he smiled as he gave her a small shove to get her attention which worked as princess Carla looked at him with worried eyes.

"Hey my princess" whispered Tomada Junior, smiling. "What are you doing here?".

"I was feeling scared Junior" said princess Carla, worriedly. "That's why I came here so I can be with you knowing that I feel safe with you".

"Ok, I understand" said Tomada Junior. "But you do realize that it is wrong to sneak into someone else's bed especially behind your father's back".

"I know that" said princess Carla, tears started to form in her eyes. "Please, let me stay with you for one night please".

"Ok, very well" said Tomada Junior as he wrapped a wing around princess Carla. "You can stay for one night, ok?".

Princess Carla nodded in agreement before she kissed Tomada Junior on the beak which he gladly kissed back as princess Carla wrapped her wings around his neck while Tomada Junior wrapped his wings around her waist.

The kiss soon got heated to the point that princess Carla was on top of Tomada Junior who was on his back and he was enjoying this moment with princess Carla although he knew it was wrong to have a relationship with the princess without the King or Queen's consent.

Tomada Junior then turned the tables as he gently rolled princess Carla onto her back with himself on top of her before they continue to kiss each other on the beak for 10 more minutes before they broke the kiss the and they soon went to sleep in each other's wings.

The next morning, Tomada Junior woke up only to see his mother Sorrel as well as King Blu and Queen Jewel looking at him with disappointed expressions on their faces knowing that they have spotted him sleeping with princess Carla.

"Your majesty, I didn't see you there" said Tomada Junior. "Anything wrong?".

"You tell me young man" said King Blu, sternly as he pointed at his daughter who was still cuddling Tomada Junior. "What the hell is going on?".

"I can explain this" said Tomada Junior before he decided to wake up princess Carla. "My princess, it's time to wake up".

"Oh really, that was fast" said princess Carla, tiredly before she noticed her mother and father. "Hi Mom and da, anything wrong?".

"There sure is young lady" said King Blu as he crossed his wings. "You and I are going to have a 'little' talk, come with me".

Princess Carla nodded before she slowly climbed out of Tomada Junior's bed and she began to walk with her father until they were soon out in the hallway of the castle while Queen Jewel had asked Sorrel to give her and Junior some private time which Sorrel agreed to reluctantly which left Queen Jewel to speak to Tomada Junior alone.

Tomada Junior knew that he was in big trouble since he didn't like the look that King Blu gave him but he was even more nervous at Queen Jewel who still had a disappointed expression on her face as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"Junior, what were you thinking?" asked Queen Jewel, sighing. "You know that you can't date my daughter until you've got mine or my husband's consent".

"I know your highness" said Tomada Junior, sadly. "But your daughter said that she was scared and that she came into my room since she felt safe when she was with me".

"I can understand that" said Queen Jewel as she put a wing on his shoulder. "You're lucky that it is me who talking to you right now or my husband would be the one talking to you right now and he wouldn't be as forgiving as I am".

"You're right as always, your highness" said Tomada Junior, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry for letting you down your highness".

"It's ok Junior" said Queen Jewel as she wiped away his tears with her wing. "Stuff like this do happen and there is always a first time for everything".

"I'm not going to be stripped of my position of a personal bodyguard to the princess, am I?" asked Tomada Junior, worriedly. "This is my first time and I can make it up to you and the King, I know I can".

"Don't worry Tomada Junior" said Queen Jewel. "I'll be having a word with my husband about keeping you as the personal bodyguard to our daughter, ok?".

Tomada Junior nodded before Queen Jewel left the room which meant that Sorrel, who had now reappeared with her daughter and Junior's little sister Bobbie, was left to talk with her son.

Meanwhile King Blu and princess Carla were having a fiery talk with each other with both father and daughter getting angry and upset over the other while they had unknowingly caught the attention of both princess Bia and prince Tiago.

"You knew full well that sleeping with someone without mine or your mother's consent is forbidden" said King Blu, angrily. "Why did you do it Carla?, why?".

"I was scared that's why" said princess Carla, tears forming in her eyes. "I couldn't sleep well last night that's why I went to Junior's bedroom".

"You could have humiliated me in a big way" said King Blu. "Did you ever stop and think about what the people's reaction might be if they find out about this?".

"You can't control me dad" said princess Carla. "You know what sometimes I wonder if you even care".

"I do care!" shouted King Blu, furiously. "What do you think I have been doing all this time?, rewrite tapestries!?".

"Exactly dad!" shouted princess Carla as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "You know what...I...I...I sometimes wish you weren't my father!".

King Blu was stunned to hear those four words that he had been dreading to hear while unknown to him and princess Carla, princess Bia and prince Tiago were also shocked to hear their older sister say that.

Princess Carla herself was shocked that she had said those words to her father and she began to cry as she ran past her father who was too stunned to try and stop her from leaving.

Queen Jewel had just come out of the room where Tomada Junior and his family were living in when she saw her oldest daughter princess Carla run down the stairs crying much to her own worry.

She also saw her husband King Blu who was still too stunned to go after his own daughter which worried Queen Jewel even more as she ran after princess Carla who was now running towards the front door.

Rafael and Nico along with Pedro were laughing with each other when they saw princess Carla run out of the front door of the castle which they knew that something bad must have happened as they ran after her.

Princess Carla continued to run while onlookers stared after the crying princess since they had no idea what had happened which worried them before soon enough rumors began to circulate.

The royal guards got on their horses and they began to chase after princess Carla so they can try to bring her back but they were too late as princess Carla had vanished into the woods.

The runaway princess kept on running deeper and deeper into the woods until she finally stopped running and she fell down to her knees while she kept on crying.

"I'm sorry dad, I really am" sobbed princess Carla. "I shouldn't have hurt your feelings, I shouldn't have hurt your feelings".

Princess Carla didn't know that someone was creeping up behind her until she was grabbed and she began to lash out at her attacker while also trying to scream out for help at the same time before she was knocked out.

* * *

 **Oh no… Someone got Carla! By whom… You will have to wait!**


	88. Love of a Falcon Part 5: Meeting

**Hey guys!**

 **Still pretty much nothing to say… So… You know the drill!**

* * *

Love of a Falcon Part 5: Meeting

* * *

The news of princess Carla running away had spread like wildfire until it had soon reached the royal family who were left in disarray over what had happened especially King Blu who felt responsible and thought that princess Carla running away was his fault.

Prince Tiago and his sister princess Bia were nervously wondering what could be happening to their older sister right now since they know the dangers of running into dangerous thing like the woodland that seemed that Princess Carla was last seen entering.

Tomada Junior himself had also heard the news and he felt scared for princess Carla since he loved her with all his heart but he knew that he had to stay calm as much as he possibly can in order to try and find a solution to the problem.

"Hey Junior" said a voice that Tomada Junior knew belonged to prince Tiago. "Have you heard about what happened to my big sister?".

"Yeah, I heard" said Tomada Junior, worriedly. "Also I can remember hearing two people arguing outside my family's room".

"I saw the whole thing" said prince Tiago who began to shake in fright as he recalled what he saw and heard. "So did Bia".

"Wait a minute-Bia knows about this too?" asked Tomada Junior, shocked. "How did she take it?".

"Not very well" replied prince Tiago. "Which is another reason why I came to see you since I think you might be able to help her, she needs you Junior".

Tomada Junior nodded before he went to see princess Bia in order to make sure that she was ok and she wasn't feeling too upset about what has happened although Junior knew that princess Bia wouldn't take the news lightly.

He finally found princess Bia who was sitting on a bench with her face in her wings as she sobbed at the fact that she might not see her big sister again which saddened Tomada Junior as he went over to her and sat next to her on the bench.

"Hi my princess" said Tomada Junior, worriedly. "Are you ok?".

"No, I am not ok Junior" sobbed princess Bia. "My big sister Carla is gone and now I might not see her again".

"I understand my princess" said Tomada Junior. "I may not understand how you feel but I am here for you if you need someone to talk to that you can trust".

Princess Bia suddenly hugged Junior who was shocked by the hug but he slowly hugged her back knowing that she needed support right now and he was the support that she needed in this moment of time.

They broke the hug and princess Bia soon wiped away her tears before she managed a smile which brought a smile on Tomada Junior's face knowing that he liked it when princess Bia smiled and he was happy to see her smiling again.

"So my princess, you're pregnant huh?" asked Tomada Junior as he changed the subject. "It must be pretty exciting to know that your first child is on the way".

"Yeah and I am planning to tell everyone later" said princess Bia. "The only person I told was my husband Nightfly and my sister but now you also know about it too".

"I guess you have got a good point there my princess" said Tomada Junior. "I wonder if a meeting is going to take place about your sister's disappearance?".

"Same here and I don't think my father will be in charge of it" said princess Bia. "He's too distraught about what just happened to even call for one".

"Look my princess, I promise that I will get your sister back" said Tomada Junior. "That's if I am allowed to go and rescue her that is".

"I know you will and I hope that you are still my sister's personal bodyguard" said princess Bia. "This is your first time after all".

Tomada Junior agreed before he and princess Bia were called over by Marcus who told them that a meeting to discuss what they are going to about princess Carla running away and who should be chosen to go and find her is underway.

Princess Bia and Tomada Junior nodded in unison before they quickly hurried to the throne room where the meeting was taking place and they saw that Queen Jewel was in charge of the meeting.

"Hi Junior and Bia, please take a seat" said Queen Jewel, smiling. "The meeting is just about to get underway".

"Thanks mom" said princess Bia as she and Junior took their seats. "So, what are we going to talk about?".

"Well, first things first" said Queen Jewel. "We need to quickly talk about the woods that Carla was last seen running into when she disappeared".

"Those woods are bad for a reason" said Ralph. "Anyone could quickly get lost in those woods easily".

"I agree with Ralph" said Marcus. "The princess is very much lost in those woods but we shouldn't give up hope in finding her just yet".

"Marcus is right" said Queen Jewel. "We need someone who knows the woods very well to help us in our search for Carla".

"I can think of one person" said Tomada Junior. "Nightfly knows the woods so well that he can tell the difference between the trees and bushes".

"Exactly, Junior is spot on" said Ralph. "Although the problem is that prince Nightfly is currently with Tomada on their Journey to King Alex".

"We should have sent a messenger" said Marcus, dismayed. "I can't believe that we have sent the guy to King Alex when we need him right now".

"Don't worry Marcus, it's ok" said Ralph, patting him on the back. "I will personally get a messenger to sent a message to King Alex as soon as possible".

"Excellent" said Queen Jewel. "Now for the next order of business, who should we sent to rescue Carla?".

"I think Junior should go" said Ralph. "After all this could be his chance to make it up to you and the King himself for what happened earlier".

"Agreed" said Marcus, nodding his head in agreement. "Junior is our best chance of finding the princess and he really needs this opportunity".

"So, we have come to an agreement?" asked Queen Jewel which Ralph and Marcus nodded in confirmation. "Very well, Junior now has the task of finding princess Carla and bring her back".

Tomada Junior was happy to hear that he had been given the special responsibility to find princess Carla and bring her back to the kingdom as soon as possible since he knew that he might end up like Nightfly when he rescued princess Bia.

Princess Bia herself was happy to hear that Tomada Junior had been given the special responsibility but she was feeling very worried for both her husband Nightfly and her big sister princess Carla since she knows that princess Carla is probably scared right now.

* * *

 **Well, hopefully Junior will be Carla's knight in shining armor! Or he just gets killed… I guess you have to wait!**


	89. Love of a Falcon Part 6: Emotional Pain

**Okay guys! Ready for the sixth part of Nightfly's story?**

 **But before we do, just a reminder that the Rio Awards are still open for voting, so make sure to cast your votes before the deadline!**

 **And now…**

* * *

Love of a Falcon Part 6: Emotional Pain

* * *

Princess Carla found herself in a jail cell and she had no idea if she was in a castle or not and she had no idea how she got there in the first place before she remembered being knocked out.

Suddenly she saw a male Green Macaw soldier heading her way and she began to struggle to get herself free before she was slapped in the face by the male Green Macaw soldier who had just entered the jail cell.

"What do you want from me?" asked princess Carla. "I have nothing of valuable to you".

"Except for your pretty dress" said the male Green Macaw soldier, smiling evilly. "Now get up and move since King David wants to meet with you".

Princess Carla was confused about the name David since she could only think about her dead grandfather who is also the father of her dad King Blu when the name David came to mind but she knew that she wasn't with her father anymore and she was trapped in a unknown place wondering if she was ever going to get out of there.

She eventually got out of the jail cell and she began to walk up the steps until she came into what seemed to be a throne room where she met a adult male Green Macaw who was sitting on a throne while wearing a crown on his head and a royal robe around his neck.

"Ah, so this is princess Carla?" asked the male Green Macaw to his adviser. "Isn't she beautiful?".

"Yes she is your majesty" said the adviser who was a male Scarlet Macaw. "That most certainly is princess Carla of King Blu himself".

The male Green Macaw got up from his chair and he slowly walked towards princess Carla who was beginning to feel very uncomfortable since she wanted to with anyone even Tomada Junior then with this guy.

The male Green Macaw smiled as he sniffed princess Carla's head and her neck which sent shivers down princess Carla's spine since she wasn't liking it one bit.

"Hello Princess Carla" said the male Green Macaw. "My name is King David and it's a honour to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too sir" said princess Carla, nervously. "It's a honour to meet you too and besides, how do you know who I am".

"Oh, I know your family very well" said King David. "Especially your uncle King Alex".

"OK, what does my uncle Alex have to do with this?" asked princess Carla. "Did he do something wrong?".

"Precisely my dear, he murdered my brother Salazar" said King David. "He and his disgusting supporters threw me out just because I didn't agree with him on a particular topic".

"What kind of topic was it?" asked princess Carla. "Was it about money? or power?".

"It was about what the people wanted" said King David. "I wanted to crush the enemy with an iron fist but prince Alex didn't agree with me".

Princess Carla was starting to get the feeling that she didn't like this guy and she knew that King David may have the same as her grandfather Sir David but he wasn't anywhere near as kind as Sir David.

King David was grinning evilly knowing that he had princess Carla exactly where he wanted her and he wasn't finish talking about his reasons for hating King Alex.

"Many months passed until I get the news that my brother Salazar was dead" said King David. "I knew that King Alex had played a part in his murder".

"Actually uncle Alex wasn't the one who killed your brother" said princess Carla, worriedly. "He only fought your brother that's all and he survived".

"He survived?, so he still lives does he?" asked King David which princess Carla nodded to in confirmation. "Excellent then my plan is working".

"What plan is it exactly?" asked princess Carla, worriedly. "Since from what I am hearing, it doesn't sound good".

"I managed to kidnap his Queen" said King David, laughing evilly. "Oh such sweet Lilly, she will be my wife in no time".

"What did you do to her?" asked princess Carla, feeling scared for Lilly. "You didn't do anything bad, did you?".

"Oh it was nothing really" said King David. "She slept with me in my bed-chamber and I managed to, in simpler words, impregnate her".

"WHAT!" shouted princess Carla, feeling anger surge throughout her body. "YOU SELFISH COWARD!".

"Oh what's the matter?" asked King David, mockingly. "Can't accept the outcome?".

"My uncle Alex will find out about this" said princess Carla. "And he will get his revenge for what you did to his wife".

"Oh, I don't think so" said King David, smirking. "You see, If he wants his wife back then he has to fight me in a fight to the death battle".

Princess Carla was shocked and horrified at what she just heard and then she was being dragged back to her cell by two guards while she was stunned by what she had heard.

She was soon thrown back into her prison cell and she knew that she must warn her uncle Alex but she couldn't do anything except hope that everything would be alright.

Meanwhile Tomada Junior was getting himself prepared for his special mission when King Blu himself came to see him off and Tomada Junior noticed that his eyes were red from crying.

"So, you have been chosen to go and save my daughter?" asked King Blu which Tomada Junior nodded in confirmation. "That's good".

"Thanks your majesty and I promise that I will get your daughter back" said Tomada Junior. "You have my word".

"I know and also Junior, I know that I have been harsh on you but-" said King Blu before cutting himself off. "-If you save my daughter then I-".

"Take it easy your majesty" said Tomada Junior, worried for his king. "Take it nice and slow".

"-I will let you date my daughter" said King Blu which shocked Tomada Junior. "But for now please save her, I don't know what I will do without her".

Tomada Junior nodded in agreement before he finished his preparations and he got on a pony from which he looked back at the king one more time before setting off to try and find princess Carla.

He went straight out of the kingdom grounds and into the forest where he kept on travelling before he stopped his pony and he got off the pony before he started to investigate the very location where princess Carla was last seen entering.

He knew that he has to trust his instincts and he saw a bridge on the other side which he walked towards and soon began to cross while he had no idea that he was being followed.

"Hold my princess, I'll find you" said Tomada Junior, sadly. "I promise you that-".

He was suddenly tripped up and he landed on the floor on the bridge hard and he back sooth his back in order to try and dull the pain but he knew that something was wrong.

"A Peregrine Falcon tried to cross the river" sang a voice. "He fell down onto his butt and now look at him shiver, nice going rich guy".

Tomada Junior saw to his horror that a gang of five or six birds came out from their hiding places and they got into a battle stance before aiming their weapons at him.

* * *

 **Okay… I'm mad… And you guys know why! Don't make me say it or else I'll blow up!**


	90. Love of a Falcon Part 7: Little Victory

**Hey guys!**

 **We go marching froward into the seventh part of Nightfly's story!**

 **So…**

* * *

Love of a Falcon Part 7: Little Victory

* * *

The gang of five or six were still aiming their weapons at him when Tomada Junior saw a female Scarlet Macaw archer and a male Spix Macaw with a staff walking towards him which made him gulp with nervousness.

The female Scarlet Macaw archer stood on one side of the bridge while the male Spix Macaw with the staff stood on the other side of the bridge as Tomada Junior started to wonder what is going on.

"Hello there young sir" said the female Scarlet Macaw archer. "I am Sienna and I would personally like to know why you are crossing our bridge?".

"Oh right, well you see" said Tomada Junior, nervously. "A young princess was last seen entering this forest and she then disappeared after that".

"Hmm, interesting" said Sienna. "Who is this princess, may I ask?".

"Her name is princess Carla" said Tomada Junior. "The oldest daughter of his majesty King Blu and his wife the royal highness Queen Jewel".

"Ah, now that explains everything" said Sienna. "You see, my gang and I did see a princess come by here and we last saw her being captured".

"By who?" asked Tomada Junior, worriedly. "Who captured princess Carla?".

"A soldier of King David" said Sienna. "A king who drives on pain and misery as well as revenge against those who he thought wronged him".

"He has the same name as Sir David" said Tomada Junior which caught Sienna's attention. "Except that Sir David is a kind bird".

"Sir David you say? as in THE Sir David?" asked Sienna which Junior nodded to in confirmation. "I haven't seen him in a long time, is he alive?".

"No unfortunely" said Tomada Junior. "He died fighting against a evil Dragon-Bird many years ago, do you know him?".

"Of course I do" said Sienna. "He was my hero and role-model when I was only a little girl but I guess I will never get to meet him again".

"Again?" asked Tomada Junior, shocked which Sienna nodded to in confirmation. "You met Sir David himself before?".

"Yes" said Sienna as she smiled at the memory of her as a little girl meeting Sir David for the first time. "He was the most amazing bird I ever seen".

Tomada Junior nodded in agreement knowing that Sir David was well-loved by the people of, what was at the time, King Eduardo's kingdom ever since he first became a knight.

Sienna continued to smile before her face turned serious knowing that chit-chatting would have to wait since bigger problems were at hand or in this case wings at this moment in time.

"Ok enough chit-chatting" said Sienna. "It seems that you want to rescue the princess herself, do you not?.

"I do want to rescue the princess" said Tomada Junior. "I need to get across this bridge now since I am running out of time".

"Unfortunely my friend, you have to prove yourself first" said Sienna as she turned to face the male Spix Macaw with the staff. "Zeno, please hand me a staff".

Zeno quickly handed her a spare staff which Sienna used to point at Tomada Junior who had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to get across the bridge without first suffering a beating.

Suddenly Sienna threw the staff towards him and Tomada Junior managed to grab the staff before looking ahead only to see Zeno was the only one standing on the other side of the bridge and he was looking right at him.

"You my friend are to fight my second-in-command Zeno" said Sienna. "If you beat him then we will help you rescue the princess".

"Oh boy, you have got to be kidding me" said Tomada Junior, groaning. "Oh well, let's get this over with quickly".

"You wish my little friend" said Zeno which shocked Tomada Junior since he thought was always silent. "But sorry, I am going to make this slow and painful".

Tomada Junior just shrugged before he began to fight Zeno who simply blocked or deflected his attacks until he struck Junior in the stomach and kicked him into the water below.

The gang of outlaws laughed in mockery at the fact that Tomada Junior who was getting his butt kicked and Zeno only watched as Tomada Junior tried to crawl out of the water.

"He's drowning" laughed a member of the gang. "I knew that Peregrine Falcons are terrible at fighting".

"I must agree" said Zeno who was also laughing as Tomada Junior managed to get to his feet. "Peregrine Falcons bring shame to us all".

That got Tomada Junior angry and he began to fight Zeno ferociously until he managed to knock Zeno to the ground much to the shock of outlaw gang.

Tomada Junior smiled at his little victory while Zeno slowly got to his feet with a angry expression on his face which gave a clear message that he didn't like being humiliated by a Peregrine Falcon.

"We aren't done yet" mocked Tomada Junior. "You know, I could call you Zeno the smelly bird".

"You insolent and rude boy" said Zeno, angrily. "You want another good whooping?...You shall have it".

Zeno began to use all of his strength against Tomada Junior who was soon struck in the beak and he fell down into the water before getting back to his feet and he felt his beak only to feel blood dripping onto his wing.

Suddenly he attacked Zeno again only to be struck in the stomach and shoved back into the water sinking into the water until he couldn't be seen which forced Zeno to try and look for him.

"Can you see him Zeno?" asked one of the gang members. "Is he dead?"

"It's such a shame" said Zeno. "He was a brave lad".

He had no idea that one end of a staff had just popped up from the under the water and it struck him where the sun doesn't shine much to Zeno's own shock before he was pulled into the water.

It was soon revealed that it was Tomada Junior who had delivered the sneaky attack and he began to swim across to Zeno who was crying out for help but help didn't come for him.

"Do you yield?" asked Tomada Junior. "Do you yield?".

"I can't swim" said Zeno before Junior briefly began drowning him in the water before pulling him back up. "HELP!".

"DO YOU YIELD!?" asked Tomada Junior, annoyed. "DO...YOU...YIELD!?".

"YES!" shouted Zeno, scared. "I do yield".

"Good now put your feet down" said Tomada Junior before dragging him back to shore. "Now help find princess Carla".

"Give me your name first" said Zeno. "I need to know the name of the guy who had just beaten me".

"Tomada Junior" said Tomada Junior. "My name is Tomada Junior".

"Well Junior" said Zeno. "You are made of solid rock and of course I will help you find princess Carla".

Sienna smiled knowing that Tomada Junior had proved all his worth and she was ready to keep her end of the bargain since she also didn't want princess Carla to be in harms way especially when it comes to King David.

Tomada Junior quickly had a talk with Sienna and her outlaw gang about their plans to rescue princess Carla from King David which they knew was going to be very tricky but they were willing to rescue the princess at any cost.

They soon got onto their ponies before they rode off in the direction that Sienna suggested to them and the quest to rescue princess Carla had officially begun.

* * *

 **Don't worry Carla… Junior's coming for you!**

 **And hopefully he rescues Lily too…**


	91. Love of a Falcon Part 8: Messy Entrance

**Hey guys!**

 **As I said in my Thanksgiving message, still posting stuff, provided it comes from you guys!**

 **And Nightfly is still not done telling his story, so I give you his next part!**

* * *

Love of a Falcon Part 8: Messy Entrance

* * *

Tomada Junior along with Sienna and her band of outlaws rode their way to King David's kingdom which soon came into view and Tomada Junior motioned his allies to slowly down their pony's paces in order to avoid attracting attention to themselves.

They quietly managed to sneak into the castle grounds before they got off their ponies and began running to a underground passageway which they entered quickly as they started to make their way further and further into the castle.

Tomada Junior was hoping that princess Carla was going to be ok and he knew that she was strong even though princess Carla didn't know it herself but Junior quickly turned his focus to the mission.

"We should be here" said Tomada Junior as he began climbing upwards only to realize one thing. "Uh guys, we have got a problem".

"What's that?" asked Sienna, confused. "What's wrong Junior?".

"Well, we appear to be..."said Tomada Junior, uncertainly. "...under somebody's toilet".

Sienna and her outlaw gang were shocked since they knew that somebody could very well and have a poo on the toilet which would mean that they would get the full force of the poo if they didn't get out of the way in time.

Tomada Junior managed to get out of the toilet and he managed to find cover by quickly climbing onto the ceiling just as a soldier of King David had entered the toilet room and began sitting on the toilet.

Sienna and her outlaw gang had first saw the light of the toilet room which went dark before a few seconds later Sienna was struck in the face by a piece of poo splattered onto both her eyes and beak making her groan in annoyance as a result.

"Oh that is just great" whispered Sienna, annoyed as she began to. "Now I know how it feels to have somebody else's poo splattered onto your face".

"Don't worry Sienna" said Zeno as he helped Sienna wipe away the poo. "It happened to me a lot of times too".

"Thanks Zeno" said Sienna, smiling at her second-in command. "It what you said has truly made me feel better".

Zeno smiled back before Tomada Junior eventually got their attention before they and the rest of the outlaw gang began making their way up and out of the toilet before they went into the corridors and they stuck to the shadows as they continued to try and find princess Carla.

They quickly went to the dungeons knowing that princess Carla would most likely be there since the dungeons is definitely where King David kept his prisoners in case they need to stand trial or killed later.

Soon Tomada Junior and the outlaw gang began to hear the sound of someone crying and they eventually found that the source of the crying was coming from princess Carla herself much to Tomada Junior's sadness.

"Hi my princess" whispered Tomada Junior much to princess Carla's shock. "I have come to rescue you".

"Junior?" asked princess Carla, shocked. "Is that really you?".

"It is me princess" said Tomada Junior before turning the Sienna and the outlaw gang. "Ok guys, it's time to set the princess free".

Sienna and her outlaw gang nodded in agreement before they knocked out the jailer and stole the keys to the jail cells and they began to free princess Carla along with the rest of the prisoners who were trapped there.

Princess Carla ran into Tomada Junior's wings from the moment that her jail cell door was opened and she began to cry in relief which Tomada Junior responded by hugging her and softly stroking her back.

"It's ok my princess" said Tomada Junior. "You're safe now".

"I know" said princess Carla before she looked at Tomada Junior in the eyes. "But Queen Lilly isn't".

"What?" asked Tomada Junior, clearly shocked. "What do you mean?".

"King David told me that..." said princess Carla as she took a deep breath. "...He slept with her and impregnate her".

"How dare he" said Tomada Junior before he refocused on princess Carla. "My princess, you must go with Sienna and her gang while I will go and find Queen Lilly".

"You're sure?" asked princess Carla, worriedly. "I don't want to lose you".

"That won't happen" said Tomada Junior, smiling. "Besides, I love you too much to let myself be killed by a idiot like King David".

Princess Carla smiled back before she quickly kissed Tomada Junior on the beak which he gladly kissed back until they broke the kiss before Tomada Junior got word from Sienna and her gang that Queen Lilly wasn't in any of the jail cells.

Tomada Junior nodded in agreement since he had a idea where Queen Lilly was and he soon began to run to King David's bed-chamber while princess Carla took one more look at Tomada Junior before she along with Sienna and her gang made their escape.

* * *

 **I wonder if Carla noticed Junior smells a bit funny… I guess love blinded the sense of smell in this case!**


	92. Love of a Falcon Part 9: Lies

**Hey guys! Nothing to say… I'm bone tired from all the school work, so my brain is just fired…**

 **Lets just get to the next part!**

* * *

Love of a Falcon Part 9: Lies

* * *

Tomada Junior was running up the stairs to King David's bed-chamber while fighting off King David's soldiers in the process before he entered the bed-chamber only to see King David kissing Queen Lilly, who was strapped to the bed, on both the beak and neck.

Queen Lilly had tears streaming down her face since she didn't like what was happening to her and she soon began to cry from the pain that she was currently feeling while Tomada Junior couldn't take it anymore and he drew his sword from his sheathe.

"King David" said Tomada Junior, pointing his sword at King David. "On behalf of his majesty King Blu, you are under arrest for kidnapping royals".

"Oh really" said King David as he got off Queen Lilly. "Is that so?, well then I guess there is no point in you being here".

"I believe there is a reason" said Tomada Junior, defiantly. "The reason why I am here is to make sure that you never ever hurt Queen Lilly or princess Carla again".

King David then got off his bed and he began to draw his sword from his sheathe before he started to fight Tomada Junior who was holding his own against such a experienced warrior and Tomada Junior knew that he had to win the fight or die.

They fought again and again until King David managed to kick Tomada Junior in the gut before grazing his leg with his sword which made Tomada Junior fall backwards where he soon landed on the ground in pain.

King David smirked knowing that he had the upper-hand in the fight and he intended to kill Tomada Junior where he laid but Tomada Junior managed to dodge his incoming attack and slash him on the wing which caused King David to cry out in pain.

Tomada Junior began to take advantage of this and he fought with all of his might against King David but the latter managed to recover and he suddenly stabbed Tomada Junior in the shoulder before punching Tomada Junior to the bed-chamber floor.

"Hmm, you fought well" said King David as he went over to Queen Lilly and grabbed her by the neck before bringing her over to the window-sill. "I'm impressed by your skills".

"I really am happy to hear that" grunted Tomada Junior as he tried to get to his feet but he fell back down to the ground instead. "It seems that you are not so bad yourself".

"You really do flatter me" said King David, smiling as he turned to Queen Lilly and he kissed her on the beak before patting her stomach. "You see, I will be a father to MY kids".

"WHAT!" shouted Tomada Junior, horrified since he now knows that princess Carla was right all along. "So it's true, you really have r*** Queen Lilly".

"Me? R*** her?" said King David before shaking his head in disagreement. "No you got me all wrong, it was Lilly who said she loved me more than her own husband".

"You're lying" said Tomada Junior as anger began to grow inside him which resulted in him turning his wing into a fist. "That has got to be a lie!".

"Is it?" said King David before he turned to Queen Lilly as he tightened his grip on her neck. "Go on Lilly, tell the boy the hurtful truth".

Queen Lilly couldn't breathe as she tried to fight back but she was too weak to do so and Tomada Junior knew that it was only a matter of time until she finally cracked and he had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to like it.

King David was starting to get very annoyed at the fact that Queen Lilly was resisting and so he tightened his grip on her neck even more which caused Queen Lilly to have a even trickier time breathing.

"TELL HIM NOW!" shouted King David, angrily. "OR I WILL KILL YOUR HUSBAND WHEN HE COMES HERE!".

"I-It's T-True" cried Queen Lilly as tears began to stream down her face. "I-I d-do l-love h-him".

"No, that can't be true" said Tomada Junior, shocked to the core as he turned to face King David. "No, you tortured her into saying that, I'm sure of it!".

"Oh poor boy" said King David, smirking as he began to once again kiss Queen Lilly on the beak. "Now you will get to watch me impregnate her again and again".

King David suddenly pushed Queen Lilly back onto his bed and he tied up Tomada Junior to the bed-chamber wall before going back to Queen Lilly where he began to kiss her on her beak and neck while Tomada Junior could only watch in horror.

Tomada Junior couldn't bear to watch King David impregnate Queen Lilly again and again but he didn't lose hope knowing that there is still a way to defeat King David and he had to think of plan fast.

* * *

 **Can you guys excuse me for a minute… I want to kill this f***ing son of a b*** right now!**

 **(Sorry for language, I get super upset when other birds force themselves on Alex the Scarlet macaw's one and only, Lily)**


	93. Love of a Falcon Part 10: A New Ally

**Hey guys!**

 **Nightfly's still not done with this story yet… But… If you're still reading… Than congrats to you!**

 **And now, without further ado…**

* * *

Love of a Falcon Part 10: A New Ally

* * *

Princess Carla along with Sienna and her outlaw gang kept on running for their lives until they finally stopped so they can catch their breath knowing that they need to find help and quickly in order to rescue both Tomada Junior and Queen Lilly.

Zeno made sure that no one had followed them while princess Carla and Sienna started to make plans on how they can rescue Tomada Junior in case help didn't come which was the last thing that they wanted to happen.

Princess Carla really wanted to go back and save Tomada Junior since she loved him with all of her heart and soul but she knew that it was too dangerous although that wasn't going to stop her from trying anyway.

"Right, King David loves to use brute force to beat his enemies" said Sienna. "So that's why we use that to our advantage when we face him".

"Yeah but we really need help though" said princess Carla, worriedly. "What happens if help doesn't come?, what happens if we are forced to do this on our own after all?".

"My princess, with all due respect to you" said Sienna. "I am sure that help will arrive and I know that-".

"No you don't" said princess Carla as she cut Sienna off. "We all don't know that help will-".

She was also cut off when they heard a sound coming from the bushes nearby and they turned to face the sound before a figure came out from the bushes and the figure started to walk towards them with two swords in each wing.

The figure was also wearing forest green clothes which surprised princess Carla since she knows that her sister's husband Nightfly had once used those sort of clothes when he rose up against his evil uncle the ex-king Charles.

He was a male Spix Macaw and he is also the same age as Tomada Junior and princess Carla but he quickly grabbed a mango from his bag that he was carrying and he ate the mango in a rush-like state which worried princess Carla and her allies.

"Hello there" said princess Carla which startled the male Spix Macaw as he quickly hid in the bushes again. "No please don't go, I'm sorry that I scared you".

"It's not your fault" said the male Spix Macaw, shyly as he continued to eat his mango that he had in his wing. "I'm...just...not really used to be around strangers".

"Yeah, I don't blame you" agreed princess Carla, nodding in agreement at the male Spix Macaw's statement. "What's your name anyway?".

"Julien" said the male Spix Macaw as he slowly began to reveal himself to princess Carla. "My name is Julien, who are you?".

"I'm princess Carla" said princess Carla, curtseying in respect. "I am the eldest daughter of his majesty King Blu and Queen Jewel who is also my mother".

"Whoa" said Julien, surprised that he was actually meeting a actual princess. "So that means you have a brother and sister too?".

"Yes, exactly" said princess Carla, smiling. "I have a younger sister called princess Bia and a youngest brother called prince Tiago".

"Wow" said Julien, slowly smiling back as he took in Carla's beauty. "You're beautiful my princess, you are as beautiful as the sun in the morning and the moonlight at night".

"Thanks Julien for the compliment" said princess Carla, blushing. "But we really need your help since we are trying to help a friend of ours and we think you could help us".

Julien got the message as he quickly motioned them to follow him back to King David's castle with princess Carla and her outlaw allies following him since they had decided to put their full trust in Julien knowing that he is their chance of saving both Tomada Junior and Queen Lilly.

They stuck to the shadows and they quickly ran over to the castle where they knocked out the guards who had been stationed there and Julien gave one of the guard's swords to princess Carla since she needed it when she faces King David himself.

"Ok, when I say now that is when you attack" said Julien. "Understand?".

"Yes, thanks for helping us Julien" said princess Carla. "We would have been still stuck if it wasn't for you".

"I agree with the princess" said Sienna, smiling. "You really are a hero".

"Thanks for the compliments" said Julien, shyly. "It really means a lot to me".

Princess Carla and her outlaw allies nodded in agreement knowing that Julien had said was right but they quickly got back to the task at hand as they quickly got into the castle and they began to run to the bed-chamber since Queen Lilly and Tomada Junior would mostly likely be there.

Julien was hoping that he gets out of this alive since he had a secret fear of dying in battle ever since he had been in his first war when he was younger but he knew that princess Carla was counting on him and he was willing to do everything he can to make sure the princess is happy.

* * *

 **Do I sense another love triangle going on around here…**


	94. Love of a Falcon Part 11: A Prophecy

**Hey guys!**

 **Nightfly still is not finished yet… But… He gave me the last part yesterday, (Which is Part 16) so the story does have an end!**

 **Also, I forgot to mention that Julien belongs to TheMater99 and that he put his fav and follow here!**

* * *

Love of a Falcon Part 11: A Prophecy

* * *

King David was still impregnating Queen Lilly when Tomada Junior managed to get himself free and he slowly walked over to King David before he pulled him off Queen Lilly who was still to weak to move not even a inch.

Tomada Junior dragged both himself and King David over to the window-sill where he quickly took a look out of the window before he throw King David against the window before he tackled him which resulted in both of them falling out of the window.

Princess Carla and her outlaw allies along with Julien had no idea about what just happened and they had just entered the bed-chamber when they heard a huge SPLASH! coming from the other side of the window.

"What was that?" asked Sienna, shocked. "You don't think that was Tomada Junior, do you?".

"No it can't be" said princess Carla as tears streamed down her face. "Junior, you can't be dead".

"We have to free the Queen" said Zeno, firmly. "Then we will go and search for Tomada Junior".

Princess Carla only nodded in response before she managed to pull herself towards Queen Lilly who was in a state of shock as Sienna and her outlaw gang managed to grab the Queen and carrying her to safety which they knew would be away from King David.

Meanwhile Tomada Junior and King David managed to pull themselves out of the water which was revealed to be a pond and they quickly got to their feet before they started to fight each other by throwing punches and kicks.

The two males continued to fight each other before Tomada Junior managed to tackle King David to the ground where he started to repeatedly punch him in the face until King David rolled him over before he gave Junior some punches of his own.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" shouted King David, angrily as he got off Tomada Junior before grabbing him by the head. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A COWARDLY FALCON!".

"AT LEAST I AM NOT A COWARD LIKE YOU!" shouted back Tomada Junior as King David started to drag him. "YOU ARE A R*** WHO HAS NO RESPECT FOR THE QUEEN!".

King David suddenly threw Tomada Junior to the ground where he began to pummel him to a pulp which Tomada Junior couldn't stop from happening as he felt his strength leaving him with every blow that King David delivered to his face and stomach.

Princess Carla and her outlaw allies along with Julien who was currently carrying Queen Lilly bride-style had just came out of the castle when they saw King David beating up Tomada Junior much to princess Carla's horror.

She told the others to take the Queen and get as far away from King David and his kingdom as possible while princess Carla charged at King David with her sword in her right wing as she prepared herself to kill King David.

Suddenly she was struck in the face by a wing which was revealed to be from King David himself who looked at her before looking at Tomada Junior for a while until he turned his attention back to princess Carla with a evil smile on his face.

"You love him" said King David, smiling evilly as he slowly walked to princess Carla. "You love a Peregrine Falcon?, oh you love the wrong bird my princess".

"I don't think so" said princess Carla, angrily. "Tomada Junior is a whole better bird and gentleman than you ever will be".

"Tomada?" said King David, surprised before he looked at the young Peregrine Falcon. "The son of a coward and the son of a bird who has a massive bounty on his head".

"What do you mean?" asked Tomada Junior as he tried to get up but he couldn't. "What bounty?, who is after my dad?".

"Oh I love this" said King David, evilly. "You see, your father had crossed paths with someone who is a whole lot worse than me".

"Well my dad will beat him" said Tomada Junior, determinedly. "My dad has beaten every villain that had threatened him and he will do it again".

"You seem so confident about that" said King David. "Because you see, a prophecy had said that of a father of a Peregrine son and a Spix Macaw daughter will die in battle".

"That could be anyone" said Tomada Junior. "That can't be about my dad, no way".

"Oh yes it is" said King David before got angrily. "BUT YOU WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO SEE YOUR FATHER DIE!".

King David slammed his foot on Tomada Junior's stomach and he started to break his ribs while Tomada Junior could only scream out in pain which brought tears to princess Carla's eyes knowing that the love of her life was going to die.

Suddenly King David had stopped trying to attempt to break Tomada Junior's ribs and he snatched Princess Carla's sword from her wings before he slowly walked over to Tomada Junior and he raised the tip of the blade over his head before bringing it down…

* * *

 **Oh no… Junior! You can't died! Not now and not like this!**


	95. Love of a Falcon Part 12: Nick of Time

**Hey guys! On to the next part of Nightfly's story!**

 **And also… The Rio Awards were given out! And when my tests are done, I got things to say about that, so in a week you'll see what that's about!**

* * *

Love of a Falcon Part 12: Nick of Time

* * *

...Only for it to be blocked by the same Spix Macaw who had helped Princess Carla and her outlaw allies rescue both Tomada Junior and Queen Lilly but now here he was fighting against the fearsome King David.

Julien had a determined expression on his face as he managed to shove King David away from Tomada Junior who breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he wasn't going to die while princess Carla quickly crawled over to him and held his head in her lap.

King David grew angry at the fact that some random stranger would actually dare to stop him from killing the son of Tomada and he charged at Julien who simply tripped the evil King who fell to the ground in a heap.

"Oh how dare you attack a king" said King David, angrily as he got to his feet. "I shall have you killed in a instant".

"Shut up David since you are no king" said Julien as he prepared his two swords. "You have failed in your duty as King since Kings are suppose to be kind not cruel".

"You can't tell me what to do boy" said King David while sharpening his sword. "Also, I know your father very well since he betrayed me and he got what he deserved".

"MY FATHER WAS A GOOD MAN!" shouted Julien as he glared at King David. "I WILL AVENGE HIS DEATH BY KILLING YOU MYSELF!".

Julien began to charge at King David before attempting to slice him in half which King David blocked until they both began to clash with their swords while princess Carla and Tomada Junior watched with amazed expressions on their faces.

Julien managed to slash King David on the cheek and his wing before he also cut King David on the leg much to the annoyance of King David who grew very angry as they continued to fight each other with their swords.

King David was growing angrier and angrier at the fact that he can't beat Julien as easily as he thought he could which only caused him to get even more angry to the point he starts to fight starts to point all of his strength into his attack.

Julien tried to defend himself only for King David scratch his cheek with his sword before kicking him down to the ground with the full intention of killing him while Tomada Junior and princess Carla could only watch in horror.

"You fought well boy" said King David, smiling evilly. "Now you...will...DIE!".

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Tomada Junior and princess Carla. "No please no".

King David brought his sword down towards Julien only for it to once again be blocked by another sword much to his annoyance before he turned to see who blocked his attack and he was shocked that it was prince Nightfly who had blocked his attack.

Prince Nightfly managed to kick the evil King away before turning to Julien and helped him to his feet before he told Julien to go to princess Carla while he fought King David in order to give him enough time to escape.

Julien nodded in agreement to that request before he ran over to princess Carla and Tomada Junior along with their outlaw allies as King David managed to regain control of himself before he looked angrily at prince Nightfly.

"So it's the legendary Nightfly" said King David, angrily. "I heard all about you, it seems that you never ever stop getting in my way".

"You should be so lucky" said prince Nightfly, annoyed. "You of all people should know that raping my friend's queen is wrong".

"Is that so?" asked King David as he began to smirk. "Well then, come over here and prove it".

Prince Nightfly smiled cheekily before he and King David began to charge at each other only for prince Nightfly to slit past King David who was caught unprepared before he was tripped up by prince Nightfly.

King David grew furious at the fact that he was getting beaten by prince Nightfly as he quickly got up before he once again charged at prince Nightfly who held his ground until he and King David began to clash with their swords.

The battle raged on and on with none of the two fighters thinking about giving up to the other as they continued to sword-fight each other until prince Nightfly threw King David to the ground face first.

The evil King quickly got back up to his feet before he turned round only to see that prince Nightfly was gone and standing in his place was a enraged King Alex who had full intention of killing King David for what he did to Queen Lilly.

* * *

 **Finally I'm here! And now… Alex will take his wife back!**


	96. Love of a Falcon Part 13: Finally Free

**Hey guys! Nearly there until my last test day!**

 **But, until than, here's the next part of Nightfly's story!**

* * *

Love of a Falcon Part 13: Finally Free

* * *

King Alex was feeling very enraged at the fact that someone so cruel as King David had r*** his beautiful Queen Lilly with the very thought only making King Alex become even more enraged as he grabbed his sword out of it's sheathe.

Princess Carla watched with a worried expression on her face knowing that King Alex could very well die where he stood if he was willing to go through with fighting against King David all by himself which was something that princess Carla wanted to avoid.

King David smirked since he had been waiting patiently for this moment and he was looking forward to killing King Alex which would mean that he had finally got his revenge that he longed for ever since the incident that he had with King Alex.

"You evil rapists" said King Alex as he slowly began walking to King David. "You r*** my wife".

"Alex, come on" said King David as he swung his sword a few times. "I only did what I had to do".

"No you didn't" said King Alex as he tightened his grip on his sword. "You r*** my wife on purpose".

"Grow up Alex" said King David as he began to chuckle. "Do you want to know something that you wife said to me?, wife said that she loves me... more... than... you".

King Alex snapped and he ran at King David before they began to fight each other with their swords while Prince Nightfly and the others looked on with worry since they were hoping that King Alex wouldn't get himself killed.

The two kings continued to fight each other with their swords until King Alex managed to chop off King David's wing before the evil king responded back by stabbing Alex in the shoulder which caused King Alex to scream out in pain as he landed on his back.

Princess Carla was now starting to get very worried for her uncle King Alex and she also noticed that Tomada Junior was gone from her lap which only got her even more worried since she knew that he wasn't battle ready.

"HAHAHA!" laughed King David as he slowly walked over to King Alex with a smirk on his face. "You know Alex, you have got to be the most weakest King in your kingdom".

"Oh I don't think so" said King Alex, defiantly as he slowly tried to crawl away from King David. "You are the weakest king in your kingdom since you have no respect to anyone".

"That is a very funny Joke" said King David before he got angrily. "But play-time is over and I will have my revenge!".

He raised his sword high above his head and he was about to deliver the killer blow when he felt a sword stabbing through his own chest much to his shock before he slowly turned round only to see it was Tomada Junior who had stabbed him.

Tomada Junior watched as King David slowly lost grip on his sword which slammed into the ground and it just missed King Alex by a inch as King David slowly fell forward onto the ground at Junior's feet.

"Any last words David?" asked Tomada Junior, angrily. "Before you die".

"Your...Father" said King David as he gasped for breath. "...Will...die...you...can't...stop...the...prophecy...From...coming...true".

"Who is the guy you said will kill my father?" asked Tomada Junior. "Tell me who he is".

"His...name...is" said King David before he spluttered it out. "...Mordred the unconquerable".

Tomada Junior kept the name in mind as he watched King David took his last breath before he died where he laid and Tomada Junior sighed in relief knowing that King David wasn't going to be causing trouble anymore.

He turned round only to see princess Carla running at him and he hugged her which she gladly hugged back before they kissed each other on the beak while prince Nightfly and King Alex watched on in happiness.

"I thought I lost you Junior" said princess Carla as tears streamed down her face. "I love you Junior and I don't want to lose you again".

"I love you too my princess" said Tomada Junior as he wiped away her tears. "I don't want to lose you again either".

Princess Carla smiled as she kissed him on the beak again which they soon broke before they helped prince Nightfly bring King Alex back to his feet much to King Alex's happiness before he saw his beloved Queen Lilly being helped by Sienna and her outlaw gang along with Julien.

King Alex had the biggest smile on his face as he ran over to Queen Lilly who saw him coming and they gladly kissed each other on the beak before they broke and Queen Lilly had tears streaming down her face as she looked at her husband.

"I'm sorry Alex, I wasn't strong enough to stop him" sobbed Queen Lilly as she laid her head on her husband's chest. "I tried the best I could but he was too strong".

"Don't worry Lilly, it's not your fault that he r*** you" sobbed King Alex as he hugged his wife tightly. "He's gone now and it's my fault for not being there for you".

"But what do you think that Cadence and Eddie are gonna say?" asked Queen Lilly. "Especially if they find out that I am pregnant with our enemy's children?...They won't understand".

"They will understand Lilly, I know they will" said King Alex as he kissed his Queen on the cheek. "Now come on, it's time to go home".

Queen Lilly smiled as her husband King Alex picked her up and started carrying her bride-style back to their home while prince Nightfly and Tomada Junior along with princess Carla watched on in happiness as Alex took Lilly back home with him.

* * *

 **Yay! My sweet Lilly is finally safe!**


	97. Love of a Falcon Part 14: Royal Births

**Hey guys!**

 **Two more days until I'm finally free for holiday break and get back to my own writing!**

 **But for now, lets get on with yet the next part of Nightfly's story!**

* * *

Love of a Falcon Part 14: Royal Births

* * *

Tomada Junior was feeling happy for King Alex although he was still haunted by what he had heard from the now-dead King David about his father dying in battle against a very strong enemy that Junior guessed that his father can't defeat on his own.

He stood there in silence as he pondered on whether or not he should tell his father about this worrying sign before he felt a wing hold his own which made him turn only to see princess Carla looking at him with a comforting smile on her face.

Tomada Junior returned the smile although his smile was filled with worry for his father but princess Carla soon kissed him on the beak which he gladly kissed back knowing that this was exactly what he needed to take his mind of his worries.

"Don't worry junior" said princess Carla after she and Junior broke their kiss. "We will get through the problem concerning your father, together".

"Thanks my princess" said Tomada Junior before he realized something. "Speaking of which, where is my father anyway?".

"I don't know where he went" said prince Nightfly as he scratched his head. "He told me that he was going somewhere but he didn't tell me where exactly".

"So you're saying that he just took off?" asked Tomada Junior, confused. "If that is the case then that is definitely unlike him".

"Yeah I agree with you on that junior" said prince Nightfly who was also confused. "Something is definitely wrong".

"Should we go home now?" asked princess Carla although she was worried for Tomada. "Maybe he's there already".

"Good point my princess" said Tomada Junior, agreeing with princess Carla. "If he is there then I want to have a word with him".

The three of them including Julien and Sienna along with her outlaw gang began to make their journey back to King Blu's kingdom knowing that King Blu would be happy to see his oldest daughter again after such a long time.

They had finally arrived back at King Blu's kingdom where they were told that princess Bia had gone into Labour which got prince Nightfly's attention as he began to run to the hospital wing wanting to see his wife and be there for her.

He had finally arrived at the hospital wing where he saw his wife princess Bia holding a baby boy in her wings before she noticed him and she smiled before she called him over to her which prince Nightfly gladly accepted.

"Look Nightfly" said princess Bia, happily. "It's our son, isn't he beautiful?".

"Yes he is" said prince Nightfly, smiling. "He's the most precious thing that I ever seen".

Princess Bia smiled before she suddenly began to go into labour once again but this time prince Nightfly was here for his wife and he held her wing with his own as princess Bia began to once again begin the painful process of giving birth.

Soon enough out came another baby who's cries brought even more joy to the newly-parents who had the biggest smiles on their faces as they held the bundle of joy in their wings while everyone else including the King and Queen themselves watched on with joy.

"It's a girl" said Sorrel, happily. "So, what are you going to call them?".

"I don't know" said princess Bia as she looked at her son. "I was thinking of naming my son after his dad".

"Really?" asked prince Nightfly, happily which his wife nodded in confirmation. "I'm fine with that".

"Nightfly Junior it is" said princess Bia as she looked at her daughter. "I don't know what to call her".

"We can name her after you" said prince Nightfly. "I think that Bia II sounds nice".

"I'm fine with that" said princess Bia before she looked at her husband. "But two juniors should be enough".

"Don't worry" said prince Nightfly, cheekily. "That is exactly what we agreed on right?".

Princess Bia nodded in agreement before she began to fall asleep with her husband prince Nightfly holding her wing while they held their two children in their warm loving wings while the crowd began to disperse knowing that prince Nightfly needed some privacy with his family.

Nightfly's mother Jane was the only one standing there with a smile on her face since she was happy to see her two grandchildren for the first time before her son turned to face her.

"Come over here mom" urged prince Nightfly, smiling. "Come and hold your grandchildren for the first time".

"I'm coming my son" laughed Jane as she walked over and sat next to her son. "I'm here".

Prince Nightfly slowly and gently handed his son to his mother who smiled at the sight of her grandson knowing that this truly was a special moment for both her and her family.

Her son soon handed her his daughter and Jane gave the same reaction that she did with her grandson and she couldn't be more happier to see her granddaughter for the first time.

Prince Nightfly smiled knowing that it truly was a special occasion for both his mother and his family although he wished that his father Banderas could see this but he knew that his father was already witnessing it.

* * *

 **And congrats to Bia and Nightfly! (Although I wish I could see a little Peregrine Falcon and a Blue macaw!)**


	98. Love of a Falcon Part 15: Royal Approval

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the delay! I got absorbed into writing my new stuff that I kept forgiving to post the next part of Nightfly's story!**

 **But finally you guys can read what happens next!**

* * *

Love of a Falcon Part 15: Royal Approval

* * *

Tomada Junior and princess Carla along with their friends Julien and Sienna along with her outlaw gang knew that they were one of the witnesses for what was a truly special moment for prince Nightfly and his wife princess Bia.

They had left the two to their privacy and they were now going to find King Blu as well as Queen Jewel in order to tell them the good news knowing that it would please both royals to know that their oldest daughter was safe.

They finally found the two royals talking to each other before they noticed Tomada Junior and princess Carla along with their friends which made the two royals have smiles appearing on their faces as they hugged the group.

"Wow, you did it Junior" said Queen Jewel, happily as she and her husband King Blu broke the hug. "You sure made your father proud".

"Thanks your highness" said Tomada Junior, smiling before he became worried for his father. "Is my father here?".

"Of course he is" said King Blu before he hugged Tomada Junior again. "Thank you for saving my daughter".

"Your welcome, your majesty" said Tomada junior as he hugged back. "I'm sorry for upsetting you and the Queen before this whole thing happened".

"Don't worry about that now" said King Blu as he smiled at him. "Because you and Carla are now allowed to date each other".

"Really dad?" asked princess Carla, happily. "You really mean it?".

"Of course I do" said King Blu as he looked at his eldest daughter. "I'm sorry for being hard on you Carla, I shouldn't have done that in the first place".

"It's ok dad" said princess Carla as she hugged her father. "I shouldn't have said those mean things about me wishing you weren't my father".

King Blu smiled as he hugged his eldest daughter back while Tomada Junior had asked Queen Jewel to let him see his father Tomada which Queen Jewel allowed although she warned him that Tomada was in a state of shock.

Tomada Junior nodded before he began to run to his family's chambers where he was greeted by his mother Sorrel and little sister Bobbie but his mind was on his father although he was happy to see his mother and sister again.

He found his father standing on the balcony and he was breathing heavily much to Tomada Junior's worry since he now knew why Queen Jewel had warned him about his father being in a state of shock but Tomada Junior was prepared for anything as he approached his father.

"King David told you about him, didn't he?" asked Tomada and there was fear in his voice that Junior never expected from his father. "Mordred the unconquerable?".

"Yes dad, he did tell me about him" said Tomada Junior as he continued to slowly approached his dad. "He also spoke about a prophecy about you-".

"-About me dying, I know that already" said Tomada as he tried to stay calm. "I had a talk with Nightfly while we were off to King Alex's".

"What did you two talk about dad?" asked Tomada Junior, worriedly. "Anything bad at all?".

"We talked about what happens if I die" said Tomada. "You see, if I die, Nightfly will be your guardian".

"I'm flattered dad but you are my father" said Tomada Junior. "I need you and so does Bobbie, the same is with mom too".

"That is the sort of thing that Nightfly said to me" said Tomada. "He said he was flattered but he knew that you needed me since after all I am your father".

"I guess that's Nightfly for you" said Tomada Junior, chuckling. "Always honest and respectful".

"Yep that sure who Nightfly is" said Tomada as he faced his son. "But let's worry about Mordred another time since I think I got some father-son time to make up for".

Tomada Junior smiled before he hugged his father who gladly hugged back knowing that he will always have his family at his side no matter what and Mordred wasn't going to take that away from him and Tomada wouldn't give up his family for anything.

Both father and son broke their hug before they went over to Bobbie and Sorrel who had watched the whole thing but the family of four went on a day out so they can spend some time together in a long time.

* * *

 **All I can say is… YAY!**


	99. Love of a Falcon Part 16: It Begins

**Hey guys!**

 **We have finally come to the last part of Nightfly's very long story!**

 **And please remember that the whole story (Except for chapter titles and author's notes) was all written by him, so make sure to thank him for writing this story!**

 **And now for the last part!**

* * *

Love of a Falcon Part 16: It Begins

* * *

The time has arrived for Tomada Junior to go on a date with his girlfriend princess Carla and he was feeling very excited about the occasion since he had always dreamed of dating princess Carla although he was feeling very nervous.

He was waiting very patiently for princess Carla to show up when he saw prince Nightfly coming down the hallway towards him and Tomada Junior was happy to see him since he knows that he and Nightfly can talk to pass the time until princess Carla showed up.

"Hey Nightfly" said Tomada Junior. "How are you?".

"I'm fine Junior" said prince Nightfly, cheerfully. "I heard that you and princess Carla are going on a date".

"Yes we are" said Junior, happily. "Also I heard that you are getting knighted for taking part in the rescue of princess Carla and Queen Lilly".

"That's true" admitted prince Nightfly. "To be honest I am feeling very nervous about it".

"I don't blame you" said Tomada Junior. "I am feeling very nervous about my date with the princess".

"You'll be fine" said prince Nightfly. "If you can defeat an evil king than going on a date with princess Carla shouldn't be too hard".

"Very funny" said Tomada Junior. "But thanks for the help Nightfly".

"Also I was told that the water supply has been cured" said Prince Nightfly. "So now everyone can drink water without having to worry".

"Really?" asked Tomada Junior, happily. "That's awesome to hear".

Prince Nightfly nodded before he spotted something and he gave Junior a gentle nudge which made Tomada Junior turn only to see princess Carla walking towards him in a golden dress which glittered in the bright sunshine while she had a pink flower planted in her head feathers and her lavender eyelids shone brighter than before.

Tomada Junior was stunned by her beauty and he could only gawked at the sight of princess Carla as she slowly walked in front of him and she giggled when she saw his reaction to her beauty while prince Nightfly chuckled at Tomada Junior's stunned expression.

"Wow my princess" said Tomada Junior, stunned. "You look beautiful".

"Thanks Junior" said princess Carla, blushing. "You look handsome too".

"I will leave you two to your date" said prince Nightfly as he began to walk away. "I wanna hear all about it".

Tomada Junior and princess Carla laughed before they held wings as they began to go on their date which was at a play called Macbeth and they enjoyed it a lot before they went to spend some time together in the fields nearby.

The two love-birds laid down on the grass and they gazed out into the sky while they also had fun pointing out the clouds that resembled stuff like two kings fighting each other or a small baby pony being looked after by it's mother.

Tomada Junior was very glad to have Princess Carla by his side since he knows that he can always count on her to make him smile whenever he feels upset about something or at least give him some support whenever he is going through a tough time.

"Hey Junior" said princess Carla as she laid her head on his chest. "Do you think that we will get married someday?".

"I don't know my princess" admitted Tomada Junior. "But I should think so if that's fine with you".

"Yeah it's fine with me" said princess Carla. "I love you Junior with all of my heart and soul".

"I love you too my princess" said Tomada Junior as he kissed princess Carla's forehead. "I'll love you from infinity and beyond".

Princess Carla smiled as she looked at Tomada Junior in the eyes before the two of them leaned forward towards each other until their beaks connected in a passionate kiss filled with warmth and love that the two love-birds could ever dream of.

Tomada Junior rolled princess Carla onto her back as the kiss deepened before princess Carla returned the favour by rolling him onto his back and she ended up being on top of him as they continued kiss and enjoy their time together.

Meanwhile not far from King Blu's kingdom lived a evil and insane male Peregrine Falcon who was blinded in one eye while his feathers were burnt from a battle in which he had faced someone who he had once considered a friend but now they were mortal enemies.

The evil male Peregrine Falcon was wearing his armour that he wore in battles while a royal cloak hung from his neck and he was standing on a balcony over-looking the very fields where Tomada Junior was having a date with his girlfriend princess Carla.

"Oh buddy, you should enjoy your time with your wife while it lasts" said the evil male Peregrine Falcon. "For it is your family that will be your downfall".

"My lord, there is something that you must hear about" said a male Peregrine Falcon messenger. "It's about the famous King Alex that you warned us about".

"Did you find out anything about him that I need to know" said the evil male Peregrine Falcon. "Does he have any weaknesses that I can exploit?".

"Yes there is my lord, King Alex is going to host a party in his wife's honour" said the male Peregrine Falcon messenger. "Also his weaknesses are his wife and children".

"I see and now I can bring the mighty King Alex himself to his knees" said the evil male Peregrine Falcon. "Oh Tomada, your biggest failure is upon you".

The evil male Peregrine Falcon began to laugh evilly as he makes his way back into his castle where he soon faces an army of loyal followers who were willing to follow him anyway on his quest for vengeance against the very bird who wronged him.

His army of followers chanted the very name that sparked fear in all who dared to face him and all who fell before him in battle over the months and years up to this very moment in time in his path for vengeance.

"FOLLOWERS!, PREPARE FOR THE DEATH OF TOMADA!" shouted the evil male Peregrine Falcon while smirking. "And you Sorrel my love...Will be mine".

"MORDRED!, MORDRED!, MORDRED!" chanted his loyal followers. "MORDRED!, MORDRED!, MORDRED!".

"Tomada, you stole Sorrel from me" said Mordred as he began to snicker evilly. "But now I am taking her back from you...The bells are ringing".

* * *

 **Looks like the troubles are only just beginning… And I swear to god… If this new enemy does anything to my family… Well… Lets just say you don't want to see me…**


	100. Royal Affair Part 1: New Feelings

**Hey guys!**

 **Welcome to another short story for this series!**

 **Before we begin, this series has reached over 500 reviews… 500… 500… Wow… I can keep saying it and I wouldn't believe it… But again… It's all thanks to you all who have been supporting this very long series of short stories and one shots!**

 **Now this short story takes place while Bia, Carla, and Tiago are only a couple of years old, and Alex still has not met his future queen, Lily, but that's about to change…**

* * *

Royal Affair Part 1: New Feeling

* * *

It was a most beautiful day in the kingdom of King Albert and Queen Maria, a pair of Scarlet macaws, peace reigned throughout the land as a trio of birds were riding on horses. This was no ordinary trio of birds however, there were two royal guards, one red-tailed hawk and one Blue macaw and in between them, riding slightly in front was a very handsome, older teenage Scarlet macaw. He was the son and prince of King Albert and Queen Maria, his name was Alex and he was taking a quick ride around the kingdom.

Alex was unlike other princes of the other kingdoms, while most princes his age would spend their time flirting with the single high class ladies or throwing their own parties, Alex actually cared more for all of the kingdom's subjects. He was never into girls or parties, instead making sure everyone lived comfortably and were living in peace.

Everyone loved Prince Alex, they were all happy to see him riding on his horse, making stops along villages. And while most princes, when they went out riding, would not bother to wave back at the villagers waving at them, Alex would slow down and wave back, even smiling at them. Even criminals respected the prince, because he would show mercy to them, giving them second chances, some of the royal guards were even once criminals themselves, redeeming themselves. There was also the fact that Alex even convinced his father to ban torturing criminals, unless in extreme cases.

Back to the present, soon enough Alex felt it was time to head back to the castle, to end yet another day. As he rode back, he waved back at the villagers, smiling at their prince as he made his way to the castle where he lived with his family.

As Alex came into view of the castle guards, they shouted to open the gates for the prince, the drawbridge lowering to allow the trio of birds to enter. As Alex entered and got off his horse, patting his four legged companion on the back, he saw a nursemaid, holding onto a little Scarlet macaw girl in a little royal dress, waiting for him. Alex smiled as he turned to the two guards who accompanied him on the ride.

"Julien, Tiberius, do you mind taking Bucephalus to the stables?" Alex asked of the two.

"Of course not, your majesty." The two replied back in unison.

Julien, the Blue macaw and Tiberius, the red-tailed hawk, took Bucephalus and their own horses into the stable. Alex named his horse after Alexander the Great's horse, since Alex was named after the great Macedonian leader who conquered the Persian Empire a long time ago, it was natural to name his own black horse after the famous one.

The present Alex, while watching his horse being taken to the stable, walked up to the nursemaid and the little girl, who was very happy to see Alex. Her name was Lisa and she was the little princess of Albert and Maria and little sister of Alex, she was still pretty much a baby still, only one year old. If there was one bird Alex really loved, it was his little sister, she brought joy to him ever time he saw her.

"Hello there my little sister." Alex smiled as Lisa held out her wings to hug Alex.

"She had been waiting impatiently for you, my prince." The nursemaid reported.

"Awww, come here." Alex said and he gently took the little princess from the nursemaid, Lisa wrapping her tiny wings around Alex's neck, hugging him.

"His majesty, the king, also requests your presence in the throne room." The nursemaid told Alex.

"Alright." Alex replied and gave Lisa back to the nursemaid. "I'll be back to play with you soon little sister." Alex giving a kiss on his sister's head, Lisa giggling cutely.

After Alex got inside the castle, first making sure to wipe clean his clothes and wear his crown, which he never liked to wear it while riding, he made his way to the throne room, where his father and mother were waiting on him. As Alex came in front of the door, he took a deep breath before entering, making sure to bow his head the whole way to the front of the two thrones of the king and queen. As Alex came in front of the thrones, he bowed once more before saying…

"Father, mother." Alex simply said.

"Rise, my son." Albert told Alex, which he did. "I have very good news, King Blu and Queen Jewel are expected to arrive here tonight for a few days' visit, they are bringing their little majesties as well for the first time here."

Alex was very happy, he loved both Blu and Jewel and by reading letters from them to his father and mother about Bia, Carla, and Tiago, he couldn't wait to meet them one day. However in front of the king and queen in the throne room, he was not supposed to show any outburst of happiness.

"That sounds wonderful father." Alex replied. "I assume you want me to help with the preparations?"

"You know me too well my son." Albert smiled.

"Then I will get right to it." Alex answered, bowing before he walked backwards out of the throne room.

Albert smiled as he was very proud of his son. While Alex's mother was quite annoyed that her son wasn't like other princes, Albert liked how responsible and caring he was to everyone, he was certain that Alex would make a great king one day when Albert decided he was too old or died.

With Prince Alex's help, everyone was ready to receive King Blu and Queen Jewel's by the time they arrived. When they arrived, the host royal family were by the gates to welcome them. When Bu and Jewel entered, with their kids and entourage, trumpets played as the host royal family walked up.

"Welcome, your majesties." Albert welcomed them.

"Thank you, King Albert." Blu bowed his head, Jewel doing likewise.

"Kids, want to say hi." Jewel asked Bia, Carla, and Tiago.

"Hello." The three kids replied in unison.

"My, you three are more handsome or pretty than the letters described you." Albert smiled.

Alex then welcomed the visiting royal family.

"Your majesties." Alex bowed.

"Alex, very nice to see you again." Blu bowing his head back.

"Yes, very nice indeed." Jewel added.

"The pleasure is all mine." Alex replied, taking Jewel's wing and giving a kiss on it, then seeing Bia, Carla, and Tiago. "And welcome to you too, your little majesties, I look froward to spending time with you three as well." Alex smiled.

"Well, how about we go inside and get your majesties settled in, and then we have a party set up for your arrival." Albert told his guests.

The royal families started walking to the castle, while the royal guards of the host royal family helped get all the stuff inside. And if Alex stayed behind, he would have met someone, someone that he would develop feelings for sooner. That 'someone' was an older teenage female Blue macaw, who had dark blue feathers instead of the light blue that Jewel had, she was one of Jewel's ladies in waiting and her name is Lily.

As night began to fall and everything was set up in the guest rooms that the visiting royal family would stay in, as well as their entourage, they went to attend the party that the host royal family set up in the castle's great hall.

As the party got started, both royal families talked and laughed with each other. Alex got to know about Bia, Carla, and Tiago, spending time with them, unfortunately Queen Maria ordered that Lisa would stay in her room, being still too young to attend these kinds of parties, which Alex was a bit sad by, but he listened to his mother.

As Alex talked with the little majesties, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the door to the great hall open and in walked a very shy looking female Blue macaw in a simple blue dress. Alex never saw her before and guessed that she must be one of Queen Jewel's ladies in waiting, and in fact it was Lily.

Alex began to feel something inside of him that he never felt before, at least never towards a girl, he didn't know it at the moment, but it was the feelings of love. And little did Alex know at that moment, but Lily would become his future queen.

* * *

 **Awww… Love at first sight…**

 **Now next time lets see if that's really true or not…**


	101. Royal Affair Part 2: First Night

**Hey guys!**

 **Back with the second part! Again, I hope you enjoy!**

 **And lets get back to it!**

* * *

Royal Affair Part 2: First Night

* * *

As the party continued, everyone having a good time, including the visiting royal family, Alex couldn't help but keep on staring at Lily, even if he tried, he just couldn't take his eyes off her. Lily was just standing in the back, away from the major partying, just awkwardly standing there, taking tiny sips from a glass she was drinking from. However it was enough to catch Alex's eye after all and soon enough he couldn't take it anymore. Alex leaned over to Jewel, who was sitting next to him.

"Excuse me, my queen." Alex softly said to Jewel.

"Yes Alex?" Jewel replied, leaning to him as well. "What is it?"

"I couldn't help but notice that girl over there." Alex pointed to Lily casually. "Who is she?"

"Oh that is Lily, one of my younger ladies in waiting." Jewel answered. "Very shy, but also very kind and smart."

"Hmmm…" Alex thought about something. "I see."

Alex always knew that his ideal wife and queen would be shy, but also very kind and smart, not like the single high class ladies who are only into riches and having parties and would only want to be queen to have those. Now Alex had a really good reason to be interested in Lily.

"I would very much like to meet her." Alex said.

"Do you want me to go get her?" Jewel asked, preparing to get up from her chair.

"No, I'll go myself, and besides this party is for you and your family." Alex replied, motioning for Jewel to sit back down.

Alex, taking his drink with him walked through the crowd to Lily, where he had to stop every so often to exchange a few words with nobles and other high class birds. It really annoyed Alex because it kept stopping him from reaching Lily faster, but eventually he managed to get through the crowd and reach her.

Lily had her head slightly down so she didn't see Alex approach her and she got a surprise when Alex greeted her.

"Hello there." Alex greeted Lily cheerfully.

Lily looked up and was shocked to find the crown prince in front of her.

"Oh, hello to you too, your majesty." Lily replied, bowing.

"Oh please, 'your majesty' is my father or mother, you can call me by my name, Alex, or at least, 'my prince'." Alex chuckled.

"Okay, my prince, can I help you with something?" Lily asked, curious as to why the crown prince of this kingdom would come see her.

"Well, I was hoping just to have a little talk, you see I couldn't help but notice you all alone and I thought you could use some company." Alex answered. "Mind if we go to the balcony, it's a bit stuffy in here and it's such a lovely cool night."

"Sure, my prince, it is as you wish." Lily answered.

"Please go ahead of me." Alex requested and Lily nervously went first, Alex following her.

Yet again going through the crowd, the two made their way to one of the balconies, where Alex was right, it was so cool and nice, compared to inside where it was hot and birds sweated from the heat. Lily actually felt more refreshed, but she was still very nervous about being alone with the crown prince.

"So, do you mind telling me more about yourself?" Alex asked.

"Sure, my prince." Lily breathed deeply. "Well I'm one of Queen Jewel's ladies in waiting, still in my older teenage years, I love to read, help take care of her majesty's little ones, and I like to treat others with kindness."

"Is that all?" Alex asked, still curious.

"Well, I don't really have a family, you see my prince, I was an orphan, I was left out on the streets because my father and mother were killed, I don't even remember them." Lily remembered her most painful memory. "I was still so little when Queen Crystal found me during one of her rides out."

Alex remembered Jewel's mother, Queen Crystal, one of the most lovely queens Alex ever met when he was still a little boy. It was actually Crystal who helped inspire him to care for the common birds and treat everyone with kindness, unlike his own mother who was very strict and wanted Alex to grow up like all the other princes his age. Alex also remembered when he heard the news that Crystal died of a terrible illness, he locked himself in his room and refused to come out for weeks, the news taking that much of a toll on him.

"Please go on." Alex told Lily, shaking free from his thoughts and trying not to shed a tear.

"The queen took me in as one of her own, I spent the rest of my life in the castle and I slowly began to feel comfortable there, I even was happy that I had an older sister figure, Princess Jewel with me." Lily continued. "When Jewel became queen she made me one of her ladies in waiting and now here I am."

"Well, that's a pretty sad story, by any chance, do you remember your parents?" Alex asked.

"Not really, I don't even know their names, sometimes I think about how my life would have been different." Lily began as a tear fell out.

Alex felt she had enough and decided not to ask anymore questions, instead he now provided comfort.

"Hey, it's okay, what matters is that you are still alive and living a good life." Alex smiled to cheer Lily up.

"Thank you, my prince." Lily thanked Alex.

"You're welcome, now I would like to offer a toast." Alex said, raising his glass he was holding.

"For what?" Lily asked.

"To life I guess." Alex replied.

"Okay why not." Lily replied and she raised her glass too, meeting Alex's glass halfway.

For most of the rest of the party, the two talked and laughed with each other, all the while drinking wine from their glasses. Eventually Lily had a bit too much and while laughing she almost fell down, but Alex caught her in time.

"Okay Lily, I think you had enough for one night." Alex said as he held her.

"Yeah I think so too, I feel a bit dizzy." Lily replied as she felt her head swimming.

"Okay, I'll take you to your room." Alex said and helping her up, put one of her wings over him, they started walking to the room Lily would be staying in, Alex careful for his parents to not see him.

As Alex arrived with Lily in front of her room door, he opened it and gently brought Lily over to the bed, making sure she was in a comfortable position. As Alex breathed and wiped some sweat from his forehead, he looked down to see the tired Lily. He stared at her for a minute alter before turning to go to his own room, that is when Lily called to him.

"Hey, my prince, do you mind sleeping with me?" Lily asked, although she wasn't thinking clearly.

"I don't know, do you mind?" Alex asked.

"Not really, I could use the company like you said." Lily replied.

Alex still wasn't sure but listened to Lily and slowly sat down in the bed, going next to Lily, facing her as she smiled.

"Hey, my prince, do you want to know a secret?" Lily asked, giggling.

"What?" Alex asked, curious.

"I really like you." Lily said and gave a quick kiss on Alex's beak.

That was the first time any girl has ever kissed Alex on the beak and he was stunned by it, but at the same time he enjoyed the feeling.

"Hey Lily, do you mind if I help keep you warm?" Alex asked.

"Not at all." Lily answered.

Alex wrapped his wings around Lily, to keep her warm for the night. Even thought Lily was a bit silly from all the drinking she did, deep inside she felt loved for the first time. The night passed as Alex and Lily slept together in the same bed, and in the morning, when they were both refreshed it would be time to decide whether or not they would continue this affair.

* * *

 **And done with the second part!**

 **I don't know if it's good or not, honestly, I kinda of had a hard time of thinking about this, but hopefully the next part makes more sense!**


	102. Royal Affair Part 3: Diamond Ring

**Hey guys!**

 **Quick heads up, I decided to change the title of this short story, but other than that, the story will still stay the same as I planned!**

 **And now for the third part!**

* * *

Royal Affair Part 3: Diamond Ring

* * *

The days passed as King Blu and Queen Jewel enjoyed their stay in King Albert's castle. Both royal couples catching up on the status of their two kingdoms as well as their own lives. The visiting little majesties also had their fun as well, mostly with Alex, who loved the three just as much as his own little baby sister. Alex enjoyed getting to know them and had a lot of fun with them, Alex even taught them how to play chess, like his own father taught him around the same age.

Speaking of Alex… The love between Prince Alex and Lady Lily grew, however needing to make sure they didn't make it public, since such a scandal would ruin the reputation of the prince and also his parents. They would sleep together during the night, fully embracing each other. They also even casually flirted with each other during the daytime, but making sure none of the kings and queens were there.

However, the visit had to come to an end eventually, Blu and Jewel needing to return to their own kingdom and castle. The night before their departure, Alex and Lily, snuggled up together in bed, to enjoy their last night together for now, said their goodbyes early to each other.

"It's going to be so sad to leave, I certainly been enjoying this." Lily said as she sighed and made herself comfortable in Alex's wings.

"I know, but we both knew this day would come eventually." Alex replied. "But it's not the end, this is only the beginning, and the future will bring so much more."

"I really hope so." Lily smiled, closing her eyes. "I love you, my prince."

"I love you too Lady Lily." Alex smiled back and held Lily closer to him.

And so the night passed, the two at peace, but also very sad, it would be so lonely without each other, both they would get through it and no matter what, they will maintain this secret affair until the day would come when they could reveal it.

Daylight break came and King Blu and Queen Jewel, along with their little majesties and entourage packed up for the return trip back to their own castle. As Lily packed her stuff, in her own room, she found herself staring at the bed she been sleeping on, daydreaming about the nights she spent. Alex didn't come, but she didn't blame him, there was the chance they could be caught, what Lily didn't know was that Alex was preparing a gift for Lily…

As everything was ready, King Albert and Queen Maria were there to wish Blu and Jewel a safe return.

"Farewell my fellow majesties, I hope you enjoyed your stay." Albert said happily as he shook wings with Blu.

"Oh certainly we did, and farewell to you too, your majesty." Blu replied.

Jewel and Maria exchanged the same goodbye before Blu and Jewel started their journey back home. As Albert and Maria went back into their own castle and the end of the entourage was clearing the drawbridge, the drawbridge being raised, Tiberius was running towards them.

"Wait, wait, your majesties!" Tiberius shouted as he ran, carrying something in his wing.

Blu and Jewel stopped and saw Tiberius go to Lily, curious as to what the hawk wanted with her. He bowed before Lily and held up a ting box to the lady.

"From my prince, he wishes you to have this." Tiberius said. "He also requests that you wait until you reach his and her majesties' castle."

"Oh why thank you…" Lily replied and took the box.

As Lily looked at the box, she looked towards the castle, where she could just make out Alex watching her from a castle window. He nodded his head, to tell Lily to take it. Lily clutched her wing with the box, all the while, Blu and Jewel watching her.

"Well we better continue with our ride back." Blu advised and they started their journey again.

Meanwhile Lily was so anxious as to find out what was in the box and what Alex had given her, however she waited until she returned back to Blu and Jewel's castle to open up the gift. And as they arrived back, Lily, at once, went to her room first thing and sat down on her bed, taking a deep breath as she unwrapped the ribbon and opened the lid. What was in there completely stunned her.

It was a bright, sapphire blue diamond ring, with a golden band, it shined as Lily literally had no words to describe how she felt. She looked down in the box and found a note that was underneath the ring, she picked it up and read it, which it said…

 _"I have enjoyed our time so much, it was the most wonderful days of my life, I have never felt this way about someone before. You really touched my heart Lily, no girl has ever done that before and now I'm certain it's meant to be. This ring that I'm giving to you is my token of affection that I have for you and it's the first step for you to be my future queen. Yes, I wish one day to claim you as my wife and queen._

 _From your lover, Prince Alex."_

Lily had tears running down her face as she put the ring on her, it was quite beautiful, no one has ever given her this magnificent of a gift before. As Lily was admiring the ring, she heard someone knock on her door softly.

"Lily, it's me Jewel." Jewel called.

"Okay, my queen, coming, give me a minute." Lily replied.

Lily quickly, but quietly, hid the gift and note in one of her dressers and after that she opened the door to see Jewel.

"My queen." Lily bowed as she opened the door.

"Oh come on Lily, we're alone you can me by my name." Jewel smiled. "Besides, I already have enough birds calling me, "My queen"."

"Sorry Jewel, force of habit, what can I do for you?" Lily asked.

"Well, Blu and I are quite curious as to what you got from Prince Alex." Jewel said, Lily a bit on edge. "What did he get you?" Jewel asked.

"Oh, well, just a small note, nothing else, saying he really enjoyed my company and yours, as well as the little majesties and he wishes for you to come back again one day." Lily lied, even thought she told herself she would not lie to Jewel, but she wasn't sure yet if Jewel would approve of her affair.

"Oh well, alright than." Jewel replied, Lily breathing a sigh of relief inside. "I'll leave you to rest up from the trip than."

And Jewel left, Lily closing the door softly when Jewel went out. Then going back to her dresser, she took out the ring once again and for most of the rest of the day, she could only stare at it as she couldn't believe that Alex would get this for her. And well, if he was sure and was willing to risk everything for her, then she was too. The future and their lives was going to be very different for the two as the days would pass…

* * *

 **Think this story is done already?**

 **Well… Not yet!**


	103. Royal Affair Part 4: Secret Letter

**Hey guys!**

 **So just to recap, that last part is not the last one! For this story is still going on!**

 **So, pretty much nothing else to say… So how about we just continue!**

* * *

Royal Affair Part 4: Secret Letter

* * *

While back in King Blu and Queen Jewel's kingdom, Lily was still admiring her ring from Prince Alex, however needing to keep it secret for now, the prince himself was in a dilemma, he didn't know if he made the right decision or not. He didn't know who he could trust, so he kept everything to himself, even from his father and mother. Alex had many sleepless nights, tossing and turning in bed, part of it being that he wasn't sleeping next to Lily at the time. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and he knew he needed to tell someone.

However, he wasn't going to tell anyone in his own castle where he lived, he was going to tell her majesty, Queen Jewel…

One night, while awake in his bed, Alex waited until he was sure everyone, except the guards assigned for night duty, was sleeping. Then, getting up from bed he went to his desk, taking out some parchment, quill and some ink, and sat down to write a letter to Jewel. After he finished and made sure the ink was all dried, he took it in his wing and opened the door to his bedroom, where he was saw Julien guarding his room.

"Julien." Alex said to the guard.

"Yes, my prince?" Julien answered.

"Can you please go get Arthur here and then after you bring him, you can go take a rest." Alex ordered nicely. "Oh and tell him I'm very sorry for waking him up at this hour, but it's urgent."

"As you wish, my prince." Julien replied, bowing before going and not even questioning the prince's order.

Arthur, a Scarlet macaw, who served as the royal messenger was sleeping in his room in the castle, peacefully as Julien came in, then gently waking up the Scarlet.

"Arthur, Arthur." Julien spoke softly to him.

"What, who is it?" Arthur said as he opened his eyes and saw Julien. "Julien, why must you wake me?"

"Prince Alex requests you come to him at once, he says it's urgent." Julien explained.

Arthur stretched his wings and got up without another word, if it's from Prince Alex, he would gladly go. Alex and Arthur were great friends, since Alex was Crown Prince, he was also responsible for writing letters to other kingdoms on behalf of his father and mother. and since Arthur was the royal messenger, it was his responsibility to take those letters and deliver them. Thus, the two had a connection to each other.

Arthur followed Julien to Prince Alex's room, where Alex was waiting for him. And as soon as they arrived, the two bowed before Alex.

"My prince." The two said in unison.

"Thank you for coming Arthur, Julien, you may go take a rest, Arthur and I need to talk alone." Alex told the guard.

"Understood, my prince." And Julien left.

"Please come in Arthur." Alex held the door open for the messenger.

"So, what is it you need my prince?" Arthur asked, as Alex closed the door.

"First of all Arthur, how many times did I say you can call me by my name when we're alone?" Alex said, finding it quite annoying to always be treated like a prince, even thought he was.

"Sorry Alex, force of habit." Arthur apologized.

"That's okay my friend." Alex smiled, but then got serious. "Sorry for waking you up at this hour, but you must deliver this important letter I have for Queen Jewel."

Arthur was confused, for why only her majesty, and not to both the king and queen?

"Excuse me for asking Alex, but why not to King Blu as well?" Arthur asked.

"I cannot tell you, but this comes from me, not my father and mother." Alex replied. "And it's important that no one sees what's written in here but Queen Jewel, not even King Blu is to see this." Alex addressed the seriousness.

"I understand Alex, I will leave immediately." Arthur said sincerely.

"Safe travels my friend." Alex said while putting a wing on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur then went, with the sealed letter, to the stables, getting his horse and riding out of the castle for the few days trip to Queen Jewel's castle. Alex watching Arthur leaving from a window before going back to his bedroom to sleep for the rest of the night.

After his few days of hard riding, Arthur has finally arrived at his destination, King Blu and Queen Jewel's castle, where after he was let in, stating his reason why he came and the guards opened the gates, he was meet by Tomada.

"What have you brought messenger?" Tomada asked.

"An important letter written by Prince Alex regarding an issue from him." Arthur stated.

"Very well, I will bring it to his majesty, the king." Tomada replied.

"Pardon me, but I was instructed very specifically to deliver this only to her majesty, Queen Jewel." Arthur said, not wanting to disappoint his friend. "I would like to deliver this letter to the queen myself, if it's at all possible."

"Alright, follow me please." Tomada said back and Arthur followed Tomada inside the castle.

Jewel was currently in a room with a fireplace, with some of her ladies in waiting, snitching some clothes, when Tomada and Arthur came.

"Your majesty." Both Tomada and Arthur said as they bowed.

"Hello Tomada, and if I remember correctly, Arthur is it?" Jewel asked the Scarlet.

"Yes, your majesty." Arthur replied while keeping his head bowed.

"What is it you have with you?" Jewel asked politely.

"A letter from Prince Alex to you, my queen, he instructed it should only be for your eyes." Arthur addressed, kneeling down in front of Jewel while presenting the sealed up letter.

"I see…" Jewel said curiously and breaking the seal, took out the letter, taking a quick glance at its contents. "Ladies, you may leave for now." The ladies in waiting leaving while Jewel faced Tomada and Arthur. "And Arthur, you may stay the night and rest up from your journey before returning, I will have a reply for the prince than, Tomada please show him to an empty room."

"Yes, my queen." Tomada replied.

"And thank you, your majesty." Arthur thanked Jewel.

"You're welcome." Jewel smiled, Tomada and Arthur then leaving to leave the queen in privacy.

As soon as Jewel was alone in the room, she read the letter more deeply, to really think about its contents, the letter said…

 _"To my dear friend, Queen Jewel,_

 _I have written this letter to address something that has been on my mind for awhile now, something that can decide my future. My love for one of your ladies in waiting, Lady Lily, I have come to admire her and have never felt such love from someone before while you and King Blu have come over from your visit. I have even given her a gift, a most beautiful ring that symbolizes my love for her. We have kept this a secret, this affair you may call it, or as most would… a scandal._

 _The reason why I'm telling you this is because I have to tell someone and Lily has told me about her past, how you two have become almost like sisters. Which means you are the most trustworthy bird I know regarding this issue. And I know this may be too much to ask of you, but I must ask you to not tell anyone expect who you can trust, not even to your husband, King Blu is to know about this, until the time is right._

 _I also want to ask your blessing for this affair we two are carrying out, if you will support our relationship. I know I'm asking a lot of you and even putting you at risk, but I have no one else to turn to at the time. I hope you understand and can give me back an answer I desire and not dread._

 _One last note, after you have finished reading the letter in great detail and have come up with a reply, please burn it for safety and if you support this._

 _From Lily's admirer, Prince Alex."_

As soon as Jewel finished reading the letter in detail, she put it down on her lap and thought about it. After she thought about it, she requested, from the guards outside the room by the door, to get her some writing material, which they got. After Jewel got the parchment, quill, and ink, the guards bowed and left, leaving Jewel to write down her reply to Alex's letter. She spent a good deal of time writing it, putting in her thoughtful answer to Alex, as soon as she finished she sealed it up nicely.

After she was done with her own letter, she took Alex's letter and walked to the fireplace. Without a second's hesitation she held it to the flames, letting the fire consume the parchment, the contents of it only being kept in her memory. She sighed as she watched the letter burn down to nothing, but she was going to stick by the two no matter what.

* * *

 **I bet you're wondering what Jewel's reply is…**

 **And what… Did Jewel really do that…?**


	104. Royal Affair Part 5: Talk over Chess

**Hey guys! And welcome to the fifth part of this story!**

 **Also, thank you to M4d4r4 (Who is a friend of TheMater99) for pressing the fav and follow!**

 **And now without further ado…**

* * *

Royal Affair Part 5: Talk over Chess

* * *

Morning came in King Blu's kingdom and Arthur woke up early to get an early start on his trip back to King Albert's castle, fully refreshed. As the sun was still trying to clear the horizon to light up the beginning of a new day, Arthur ate some breakfast provided by the kitchen and readied his horse for the journey back. However he still needed to wait until Jewel came with her reply to Alex. As Arthur prepared his things, a lady in a clock came, slowly walking towards Arthur.

"Who are you!?" Arthur demanded to know of the lady.

"It is I." Jewel replied, lifting up the top of her clock to reveal her face to Arthur, Arthur immediately bowing down as he punished himself.

"My queen…" Arthur quivered as he kept his head down. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea it was you…"

"That's quite alright Arthur." Jewel replied, allowing the Scarlet to rise. "I came early to give you my reply in secret, when I didn't find you in your room, I figured you must also been planning to leave early."

"Thank you my queen." Arthur said as he gently took the letter to Alex from Jewel's outstretched wing. "Prince Alex will be thrilled to see this."

"Oh I know he will." Jewel smiled. "Now please deliver this directly to Alex and tell him to destroy this letter if he feels it is too dangerous to keep after he reads it."

Now Arthur was really intrigued by the exchange of letters between Prince Alex and Queen Jewel, but he swore his own oath that he would never open the letters himself and read them and never ask questions. Alex trusted him with his life to deliver the letters he wrote and to trust the people that Alex writes to, and he has never broken it.

"I understand perfectly my queen." Arthur answered.

"Thank you, now safe journey Arthur, be careful." Jewel finally ended the conversation.

"Thank you, my queen." Arthur replied and bowed once more before getting on his horse and starting his journey back.

Meanwhile a few days later in King Albert's castle, Albert and Alex were in a room together, with a couple of guards standing at attention and little Princess Lisa in between her father and brother. Father and son were currently playing some chess together, Alex typically enjoying the game as he enjoyed playing it with his father, however today was different. Alex didn't seem like he was in the mood to play as he had his mind on something else, his father noticing him.

"What's the matter son, you usually enjoy playing chess." Albert said as he caught Alex's attention.

Alex just looked at his father for a few seconds before sighing. All the time from when he met Lily, Alex has been thinking of telling his father about her, he trusted his father and could tell him everything, but this was different… Alex knew he needed to tell him eventually, so it might as well be now.

"Father, can I please talk to you in private, just us two?" Alex requested.

"Of course my son." Albert replied with a smile before waving the guards away, who bowed once before going out of the room.

Lisa, who was watching the two play chess with interest also had to go. Alex lowered his head to his little sister.

"Hey little sister, your father and I have to talk alone for a bit, but I promise you can come back as soon as we're done, okay?" Alex said to Lisa, who still couldn't speak yet, but nodded her head to show she understood. "Good girl, now go to mother for now." And Lisa left, finally leaving father and son alone.

"Okay son, so what's so important?" Albert asked.

"Father, I'm going to tell you something that might make you mad, something that might make you exile me, but I need to know that you'll hear me out at least." Alex addressed the seriousness of what he would say.

"Go ahead son, do not be afraid." Albert said in a soft tone.

"Father, I believe I found the one who I want to be my future queen, the one I am proud to call my wife eventually and will do anything to be with her." Alex said, still yet to come to the most important part.

"And who is she my son?" Albert asked, very happy to hear this so far.

"Her name is Lily and she's a Blue macaw, a lady in waiting to her majesty Queen Jewel." Alex said the dreaded part.

Alex expected his father to explode with anger, to get up with lightning speed and strike him across the face, then his father would call the royal guards to take Alex away and lock him up to suffer the consequences. Alex knew something like that could happen and he had prepared for this. What Alex wasn't prepared for was that his father didn't do that. As Alex had his eyes closed, prepared to take the blow from his father, no blow came and Alex slowly opened his eyes to see his father smiling at him for some reason.

"Son, that's wonderful!" Albert said, but quietly to make sure no one could hear.

"Father… I don't understand, I thought you would be upset…" Alex replied, confused and stunned.

"Son, let me tell you something, it's about time someone was to break the long standing rule of a royal couple must be the same kind of bird to each other." Albert explained. "Most of your grandfathers before me wanted and tried to even do this, but they either were forced to choose someone of their own kind, some were too scared to break the rule, or they got lucky with someone they loved of the same kind."

Alex was still pretty shaken up by what his father saying while his father continued.

"I really wanted to break the long standing rule, I was just lucky that I really loved your mother, although between me and you, she can be a bit strict sometimes." Albert chuckled a bit.

"But father, I don't understand…" Alex said slowly.

"You will son, but are you sure this Lily you speak of will be a good queen?" Albert asked.

"Of course father, she's the ideal wife for me." Alex answered with confidence this time. "I'm just worried when I become king, I don't know if I can be a good king, husband, and father at the same time."

"Every king has had those worries my son, but you're already the greatest prince I know, and I'm not just saying that because you are my son." Albert replied. "You'll be a great king, maybe even better than me, and the birds will all love you and they will love your queen just as much."

"Thank you father." Alex smiled.

A second after, a royal guard came in, bowing down as he stood in front of the king and prince.

"I'm very sorry to disrupt your majesties' private conversation." The guard apologized. "But Arthur has returned from King Blu's kingdom."

"I didn't send him to King Blu…" Albert replied, confused.

"Oh, I did father, I wanted to send a letter to them, telling them how much I appreciated their visit." Alex said, but lied as he felt it wasn't time yet to reveal the true nature of Arthur's journey. "Can you please tell Arthur to go to my room and wait for me." Alex requested of the guard.

"Yes, my prince." The guard replied and bowed again before returning to Arthur.

"Father, if you'll excuse me…" Alex said as he slowly got up.

"Of course son, we'll play again later." Albert replied, giving his son permission to go.

Alex then walked back to his room, where Arthur was waiting for him, the messenger was inside, standing up as he held the letter from Jewel in his wing. Alex came in to see Arthur, who bowed to him.

"Arthur, I see you returned safely, sorry to keep you waiting." Alex apologized.

"No need to apologize Alex, the queen has written you back." Arthur holding out the letter. "And she also said that you should destroy the letter if you feel it is too dangerous to keep."

"Thank you Arthur, you may go rest up from your return trip." Alex smiled.

"Thank you Alex." Arthur bowed once more and was about to go out, only for Alex to say something, without turning around to look at Arthur.

"Arthur." Alex said, in a serious tone.

"Yes Alex?" Arthur asked.

"Tell me, would you be happy with whoever I choose to be my queen?" Alex asked.

"Of course Alex, I will serve her with as much devotion as I do for you, no matter what she looks like or acts." Arthur gave his answer with confidence.

"Thank you my friend, that is all." Alex replied, giving permission for Arthur to go about his business.

"You're welcome Alex." Arthur said back and gently closed the door.

After his door was closed, Alex, with the letter in his wing, sat down on his bed and opened it up, to read the answer he hoped to hear from Queen Jewel, he hoped that at least Jewel would support this secret affair, even at the cost of her own reputation…

* * *

 **What's written in Jewel's letter!? Sadly, you guys have to wait for the next part to find out!**


	105. Royal Affair Part 6: First Words

**Hey guys!**

 **So, this might actually be the last part of this short story, I have no idea how to continue the story after this part, and if I do continue it, it might be a hundred parts!**

 **But that's the sad news… For the good news…**

 **I have another short story in mind for this series, a short story that's based on the MLP: FiM season 2 finale, A Canterlot Wedding Parts 1 and 2. For those of you who saw the episodes, how do you like this idea? And if you didn't see the episodes… Well I suggest you do so if you're going to understand the next story!**

 **And now…**

* * *

Royal Affair Part 6: First Words

* * *

Prince Alex sat on his bed, holding onto the now open letter, he took several deep breaths, not having the courage at the exact second to read what was written. Eventually he had to read it and slowly brought the letter in front of his face and started to read Queen Jewel's reply. Jewel's reply was this:

 _"To Prince Alex,_

 _I have received your letter and read it in great detail and I have now written this answer to you, I hope it's the answer you seek to read, the answer that will bring you happiness and joy for as long as you live._

 _I wholeheartedly approve of this relationship, and as for me, I don't call it a scandal or even an affair, but a completely honest love relationship. You have really touched me to know how much love you hold in your heart for Lily, she's very lucky to have met you, your affection for her reminds me of the affection Blu has for me. I have not seen the ring you have given her, but I can already tell it's the most worthy present. And I'm sure Lily loves her gift, because it came from you._

 _However, now is the time that I must give you the worrisome news. You must be careful of how you conduct this affair, it may not seem like it, but there are always spies around to even the random gossip that some ladies in waiting talk about. You must make sure that there are birds that you trust with your life to have this knowledge, and who will defend you if the time should come._

 _As for me, I give you my blessing to continue your relationship, I will keep this a secret to myself and only myself for the time being. I wish you two the best of luck and may God bless you both._

 _From your true friend, Queen Jewel."_

As Alex finished the letter, he slowly brought it back down again to his lap and stayed still. He just couldn't believe it, Jewel has accepted this and well, no words could describe how he felt, however even if he was thinking of words to say, his thoughts were snapped free by his bedroom door suddenly opening. In walked his older sister, Princess Elizabeth, or Liz as she liked to be called.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Alex said angrily to his older sister.

"Hey, I'm the oldest princess in the castle, I can walk into any room I like without knocking." Liz said pridefully.

Alex didn't really like his older sister, because his sister was very rude, didn't care about her subjects like Alex did, while Alex rode around the kingdom to make sure everyone was safe, Liz would just stay in the castle, always loving the attention she got from the males her age flirting with her. And there was also the fact that Liz kinda of resented her baby sister, thinking that her birth drew everyone's attention away from her and would take her popularity. The only reason why Liz didn't do anything about it was because she knew Alex and her father would brutally punish her if she tried to do anything to harm Lisa. Speaking of Lisa…

"You know, it's considered rude to not let anyone know you're coming in…" Alex said bitterly. "Now what do you want?"

"Father and mother wants you, apparently Lisa said her first words." Liz reported, much to Alex's happiness. "I didn't care naturally, so father, annoyed with me, just sent me to get you."

"Well I better go than." Alex said with a smile, however first closing the letter from Jewel and making sure to take it with him, so that Liz wouldn't see it, however she saw the letter, not its contents, but was curious about it.

Alex, with the letter tucked away in his clothes, made his way to Lisa's room, where his father and mother were there to enjoy Lisa's achievement. As Alex came in, he bowed his head before saying…

"Father, mother, I heard about Lisa from Liz, is it true?" Alex asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" Albert said happily to his son and since he was handing the little princess, passed her to Alex, who carefully held his little sister.

"Hi there, little sister." Alex smiled. "Can you say brother?"

"Bro… Brother." Lisa said slowly.

"Yes, perfect." Alex chuckled as a tear of joy fell out. "You and I are going to be great siblings."

"Well, this moment calls for a celebration, I think all of the kingdom will be happy to know that their little princess can now speak." Albert said and walked out of the room, followed by Queen Maria, leaving Alex and Lisa alone.

Alex, still holding onto the little princess, sat down on her tiny bed, still smiling as he truly loved having Lisa now. However, that smile faded into one of a frown, his thoughts having once again moved to Lily, and his frown did not go unnoticed.

"Wha… What's wrong brother?" Lisa asked slowly, still struggling a bit to speak out.

"Oh, it's this problem I have." Alex told Lisa. "You see little sister, I love someone of a different colored feather, you don't know this yet, but for royalty, it's unnatural, unheard of to have a king and queen to be two different kinds of birds."

"Wou… Would I like her?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, you would very much, she would adore you just as much as me, I think she would make a great sister for you." Alex smiled his best. "Listen little sister, you must promise me one thing."

"Yes?" Lisa said, curious.

"I know you are young and still learning so much about this world, but whatever you do, you must keep what I just told you a secret, even from our mother." Alex told Lisa, addressing the seriousness of it. "Understand?"

"Yes, I do." Lisa replied.

"Good, now how would you like to hear a great story about a knight and a princess?" Alex asked, referring to his friends, King Blu and Queen Jewel.

"Okay." Lisa replied in her little voice.

And then Alex told Lisa the famous tale of Blu rescuing Jewel, of course leaving out the bloody details since Lisa was still a baby. And with her forming mind, of course Lisa asked a lot of questions, very curious at her age as one would expect, however Alex stopped to answer every single one. He wasn't annoyed, he was happy that Lisa was curious and asked a lot of questions, he could tell Lisa would be a very wise and caring princess to her subjects.

While Alex was spending his time with his little sister, unknown to him, his older one followed him from a safe distance, careful to not be spotted by Alex as Liz was listening in on the conversation. And she was most shocked, but also happy, not for Alex's happiness, but happy that now she had a chance to destroy her brother and in the future, claim the throne for herself.

* * *

 **Well after writing this part, I might continue this short story a little longer.**

 **I might have Liz try to blackmail Alex and threaten to tell their father and mother if Alex doesn't do as she says.**

 **But that's only one idea, I actually want to ask you guys how I should continue this story if it's possible you think. So please put in your input!**


	106. Royal Affair Part 7: Treason

**Hey guys!**

 **You know the drill, time for the next part! Pretty much nothing else to say at the moment!**

* * *

Royal Affair Part 7: Treason

* * *

It has been a couple of days since Princess Lisa spoke her very first words and Prince Alex has still not destroyed the letter that Queen Jewel has written for him, he knew he really should, but for some reason he thought he should keep it. He just hoped that the letter wouldn't fall into the wrong wings or the consequences would be serious for him. As Alex kept and read the letter over and over again one morning, he realized it was Sunday, better that he eased his mind by praying by himself in the castle's church.

Putting down the letter, he dressed in proper clothes for church and after that walked out to go silently pray in peace. Alex should have locked the letter away in his dresser, but he didn't, instead it was wide open on his bed. And someone was just waiting for Alex to leave, so she can go in and see what Alex was hiding.

As Alex left, that bird walked in his room and saw the letter on the bed, taking it in her wings and reading the contents of it, the female bird's predications coming true as she read until the end of the letter. As she finished, she had a sinister smile on her face.

"Oh Alex… You really should be more careful…" The female spoke as she walked out of the room with the letter, to Queen Maria.

Meanwhile Alex arrived at the castle's church, which was mostly empty, save for a few servants and guards who, like Alex, decided to come and pray in peace. As Alex entered, he was greeted by the church's priest, who was happy to see him.

"Good morning, my prince." The priest, a Blue macaw named Gregory, said and bowed.

"And you too, father." Alex bowed back in respect. "I'm just here to pray for a little and I'll be on my way."

"Take all the time you need, my prince." Gregory smiled and went back to head the prayers in the church.

Alex then took a seat in one of the pews and knelt down, his wings together in prayer as he bowed, silently praying, not only for him, but for Lily and his little sister. As Alex continued to pray, the calm silence was broke by the door of the church bursting open, Maria and Liz coming in without bowing, followed by a couple of guards.

"My queen, how dare you come in the house of God without bowing first!" Gregory shouted.

"You should watch your tongue father, I can easily have it cut." Maria replied with no hesitation at all.

Gregory was stunned and also very angry, he would have gotten his tongue cut if Alex didn't signal for Gregory that he would handle it. Alex stood up from praying and turned away to face his mother.

"Mother, what is the meaning of this?" Alex asked.

"You should explain to me." Maria answered as she held out the letter to Alex. "What is this?"

Alex felt his face go pale as it was the letter from Queen Jewel, he saw Liz just standing behind their mother, with a grin on her face. Alex could only have an angry face at his older sister as he knew that Liz took the letter and showed it to their mother, the queen.

"It's a letter from Queen Jewel, about a private matter, one that does not concern you mother." Alex keeping his cool.

"I beg to differ, you're asking for a blessing for a marriage from this Lily girl to a queen that's not your mother." Maria stated and then addressed a word that everyone would dread to hear. "Alex, you are to be held under arrest for committing treason to this family."

Alex was beyond words at this point, how could his own mother place the crime of treason on him… It was speechless.

"Guards, arrest Prince Alex and escort him to the dungeons." Maria ordered the guards first refusing to obey the order as they couldn't imagine throwing their own prince into prison, they were loyal to him. "Did you not hear me! I said arrest the prince or else I will have your heads on pikes!"

"It's okay men, do as my mother says." Alex told the guards. "Please, for your sake."

The two guards then went over to Alex and gently cuffed his wings, Alex walking froward, followed by the guards, to the dungeons. As Alex was escorted down, he knew that he was partly committing treason, but for a right reason, no one should have the right to say who wants to marry who, but to Queen Maria, that did not fit with her ideals. In fact, Maria, like Liz, didn't very much like her son, on account of him not acting like a true prince should to her eyes.

As Alex came down to the dungeons, the guards found the cleanest cell they could find for the prince and opened the door, Alex walking in voluntarily by himself as the guards then relocked the heavy metal door. They apologized sincerely to Alex, even shedding tears, but Alex told them it's not their fault and not to worry.

As Alex sat down in his cell, to await his fate, he thought of Lily, what she was doing right now, if she was thinking of him, maybe even writing her own first letter to him. As Alex sat in his cell, he received a visitor, who was wearing a hood. As the visitor came in front of Alex's cell, he lifted off the hood, it was Arthur.

"Arthur?" Alex asked as he stood up and came to the door.

"Yes, my prince, it's me, I must talk to you privately." Arthur requested.

"Men, can you please leave us alone?" Alex asked the two guards.

"Yes, my prince." The two guards answered in unison and left.

As the two guards left, leaving Alex and Arthur alone, Alex was worried for Arthur and his own safety.

"Arthur, you are taking a big risk coming down here, my mother can place the crime of treason on you as well." Alex stated.

"I know, but it's worth it, Alex." Arthur replied. "I am here because your father, the king, sent me to talk to you, which I was very grateful to do, he told me to tell you that he is doing everything in his power to calm down the queen and reconsider dropping the charges against you. He wants you to have hope and know that he will do everything to protect his son."

"Thank you Arthur." Alex said, having the hope that he wouldn't end up having his head chopped off.

"There is more." Arthur said, continuing. "The king has also written a short letter addressed to King Blu and Queen Jewel, asking them to come here and speak on your behalf."

"Lily…" Alex thought, as he hoped Lily would come with the king and queen, so that at least he could see her one more time if he should perish. "This is wonderful news Arthur, thank you, but I must ask something of you."

"Yes Alex?" Arthur asked.

"Please take Princess Lisa with you as well and don't come back until King Blu and Queen Jewel come here, I don't want my little sister to suffer a similar fate like me." Alex requested.

"It will be done, my friend." Arthur smiled.

"Thank you, now you better go." Alex replied.

"I will return." Arthur said before leaving to go on his journey to King Blu's kingdom.

After Arthur left, Alex sat back down in his cell and relaxed, knowing that more help for him will arrive, if only it will come before the queen gives the order for her own son's execution. However for now, Alex, not getting to finish his prayers in the castle's church, went back to praying, there was nothing else he could really do at the moment. He just had to sit tight and hope.

* * *

 **So it's treason than…**

 **I know some of you are saying… "How could a mother accuse her own son of the crime of treason!?"**

 **Well, remember it's medieval times and royalty is quite complicated, anything can happen.**

 **Oh and I forgot to mention that this idea for this part comes from Nightfly123, but I made some tweaks to it!**


	107. Royal Affair Part 8: Call for Help

**Hey guys! Since I got nothing to do at the moment, might as well get the next part done! I think I said everything in the first post I made today, so I wouldn't repeat myself!**

* * *

Royal Affair Part 8: Call for Help

* * *

While Alex was stuck in his cell, Arthur, a couple days later, arrived at the castle of King Blu and Queen Jewel. Riding on his horse with him, in front was little princess Lisa, who was still very lost as to why her brother wanted her to come here. However she knew that it was for her own safety, but what she did not know exactly.

As Arthur arrived at the gates, he shouted that he came bearing a letter from King Albert, the guards let him in. The royal messenger was greeted by Tomada again, who was surprised to see the messenger so soon.

"Back again so soon?" Tomada asked.

"Please, no time to waste, I must see the king and queen right now." Arthur said urgently.

"Of course, but who is this?" Tomada asked, looking down to the little Scarlet girl who was holding Arthur's wing.

"This is Princess Lisa." Arthur answered.

"Oh, please excuse me than." Tomada bowed to the little girl.

"Now, the king and queen." Arthur reminded Tomada.

"Right, wait outside the throne room, the king and queen will see you there." Tomada replied and Arthur, with Lisa went to the door of the throne room.

As Blu and Jewel were told about Arthur's arrival, they went to the throne room, sitting down on their thrones as Arthur was then given permission to enter. Even thought Arthur was in a hurry, he still adhered to the rule of keeping his head bowed and to walk slowly towards the thrones and not to rise his head until the king or queen gave permission to do so.

"Your majesties." Arthur said as he bowed once more, Lisa too, in front of Blu and Jewel.

"You may rise Arthur." Jewel said, Arthur raising his head to see the king and queen. "Now, what is it that is so urgent?"

"Your majesties, Prince Alex is being held for treason and is awaiting his fate." Arthur reported.

"How can this be?" Blu asked, shocked to hear that such a good hearted prince could be held in his own castle's dungeons.

"I don't know the details, your majesty, but King Albert has written this letter, he requests that you come as soon as possible to his castle." Arthur spoke as he handed the letter written by his king to Jewel, who took it.

"Thank you Arthur, but who is this?" Jewel asked, looking down at the little girl next to Arthur, not noticing her until now.

"Princess Lisa, your majesty." Arthur said.

"Oh, how could I forget that face." Jewel smiled as she came down to the little girl. "Well Lisa, I hope you enjoy your stay here, you'll be taken well care of."

"Thank you, your majesty." Lisa replied in her soft voice.

"Come, I'll take you to my Aunt Mimi." Jewel told her. "Blu, take the letter, but don't read it without me." Jewel told Blu with a serious face on as she knew what was potentially written inside.

"Yes Jewel." Blu obeyed his queen, taking the letter from Jewel's wing. "Arthur, you may also find yourself an empty room to stay in for now."

"Yes, your majesty." Arthur bowed and left the throne room.

Meanwhile Jewel took Lisa to her Aunt Mimi who was watching her own three little majesties. As Jewel came in, Mimi smiled.

"Hello my little wildflower, who is this?" Mimi asked, looking at Lisa, who was a bit frightened seeing the new face.

"This is Prince Alex's little sister, Princess Lisa, she came here with the messenger from King Albert's castle, can you help take care of her while Blu and I sort out a letter written by King Albert?" Jewel asked.

"Of course Jewel." Mimi smiled, not hesitating one bit. "Come here little one."

And Lisa slowly let go of Jewel's wing and came to Mimi, Mimi picking up the child and cradling her. Jewel smiled once more before going to join Blu, to read the letter. As Jewel came to her and Blu's bedroom, she saw Blu waiting for her, the letter still rolled up, Blu kept his word, despite his curiosity.

"Okay Jewel, lets find out what King Albert written." Blu said, starting to open the letter, but Jewel put a wing on Blu.

"Wait Blu, before you read it, you must know, I'm certain what the contents of the letter are about, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier." Jewel apologized.

"For what?" Blu said, confused.

"Just read the letter." Jewel replied and the two read the letter from King Albert.

 _"To King Blu and Queen Jewel,_

 _As you know, my son, Prince Alex is in the dungeons, by order of my wife, Queen Maria for supposedly committing treason against this family. I say it is no treason to love someone, someone you love with all your heart. Alex has told me about this Lily girl, she seems like a perfect match for my son, and I would be proud to have her as my daughter in law and princess and then when my son becomes king, to be his faithful wife and queen._

 _However my own wife and queen is determined to not let that happen, she is very set in tradition, not inclined to accept this at all, she is a good woman, and I'm trying to calm her senses down and see sense. For you see, your majesties, my queen and I cannot have anymore children and Alex is our only son and thus crown prince of this kingdom, he cannot be allowed to perish. Everyone loves him, imagine the chaos that will happen when the whole kingdom finds out about his death by execution._

 _I plead with you my fellow king and queen, please come at once and speak on behalf of my son, the fate of this kingdom depends on it._

 _From King Albert."_

Blu and Jewel finished and Blu could only look at Jewel, stunned, at first not being able to say anything, but when he did…

"Jewel…" Blu started. "What's going on? Why am I just hearing about this?" Blu asked, but from the sound of his tone, he sounded a bit angry.

"Alex has written me a letter, asking to keep this a private manner and not to tell you until the time was right." Jewel replied, lowering her head as she felt ashamed, but Blu lifted her head back up.

"Jewel, I'm mad at you for not telling me, but I can forgive you, and right now, Alex needs our help, we must prepare at once to go to King Albert's castle." Blu spoke.

"Thanks Blu and I'm sorry." Jewel apologized again.

"It's alright." Blu said back. "Now, there's no time to waste."

Blu and Jewel got ready for the trip, as well as telling their entourage too as well. During the preparation, Jewel knew that Alex would want Lily to come as well, if Alex was to end up on the execution block, at least he would want to see Lily one last time. Jewel looked for Lily, but couldn't find her anywhere inside, as Jewel was walking through the castle, she got a glimpse out of one of the windows and saw the castle gardens, she saw Lily sitting down on a stone bench in front of a pond.

"There you are Lily." Jewel said as she made her way out of the castle and walked through the gardens until she came to Lily. "Nice day huh?" Jewel asked, Lily jumping a bit in surprise.

"Jewel, you scared me." Lily said, feeling her heart skip a beat.

"Sorry Lily." Jewel chuckled as she sat down next to Lily, Lily giving Jewel some room. "Listen Lily, there is something important I must tell you and you're not going to like it."

"What is it?" Lily asked, a bit scared.

"Prince Alex is in the dungeons in his own castle." Jewel stated, shocking Lily.

"Why?" Lily asked, shaking in fright now.

"Lily, I know about your relationship with him, Alex told me, he even said he gave you a diamond ring." Jewel told Lily, Lily's face turning red.

"So, he's in the dungeons, because of me?" Lily said, her face now turning white.

"Sadly, yes, but don't blame yourself, Blu and I are going to help free him and you're coming with us, Alex would want to at least see you one more time before he may have to go." Jewel told Lily, smiling her best for her friend, in order to have hope.

"Thank you Jewel." Lily started to cry and without warning she hugged Jewel tight, Jewel, at first, taken aback, but she hugged her friend, comforting her.

"Everything's going to be okay Lily, I promise." Jewel said to Lily.

The next day, Blu and Jewel, with their entourage, as well as Arthur and Princess Lisa, started their journey to King Albert's castle, determined to save Prince Alex, a relationship and the fate of a whole kingdom. Blu and Jewel, as well as Lily just had to have hope that everything will be fine in the end.

* * *

 **And yet another part done!**


	108. Royal Affair Part 9: To Have Children

**Hey guys!**

 **I keep forgetting to mention one thing that's very important, but this story actually replaces the "Illegitimate" story, so pretend like the events in that story never existed!**

* * *

Royal Affair Part 9: To Have Children

* * *

King Blu and Queen Jewel, along with their entourage, as well as Arthur and Princess Lisa, were within sight of King Albert's castle, after a journey of a couple of days, determined to save Alex. Meanwhile, King Albert himself was trying very hard to change his wife's mind, however, Maria was quite stubborn, but also very confident, in fact it was that attitude that Albert fell in love with, but he knew it would have side effects.

"Please honey, you must see that what you are doing is wrong, Alex is our only son and our heir to the throne, what must become of this kingdom if he is dead?" Albert kept pleading with his wife.

"But he's in love with someone of a different colored feather." Maria sternly reminded her husband. "I will not tolerate that and I will never give my blessing for this illegitimate marriage!"

"What does it matter!?" Albert shouted back, but then lowered his voice as he knew he shouldn't raise it. "Do you know why I fell in love with you?" Albert asked, never has he asked this question.

"Because I'm the same king of bird you are." Maria answered, thinking she answered it correctly, but she was very wrong.

"No, I married you because of your personality, I saw you as a very strong woman and very capable of being a queen, not because of your feather color." Albert stated, shocking Maria a bit. "I would have married you anyway, no matter what my father and mother said, it was just luck that you were the same colored feather as me."

"You're lying." Maria replied, trying to hide her face.

"So you think." Albert said sternly. "If our son wishes to marry this girl, then let him, he has my complete blessing." Albert stated confidently.

Suddenly the throne room door opened and in walked Tiberius, who bowed while coming in front of the king and queen.

"Pardon me, your majesties." Tiberius apologized. "But King Blu and Queen Jewel have arrived."

"What?" Maria replied, confused since she didn't know the two were coming. "Since when?"

"Since I written and sent a letter to them." Albert answered Maria' confusion. "I thought they could help you to convince you to stop this." Albert told his wife before going to greet Blu and Jewel.

Blu and Jewel just came in and were busy getting their things in order along with their entourage when Albert came, with a smile on his face.

"Your majesties, thank god you came." Albert thanked the two.

"Anything to help your prince, your majesty." Blu replied.

Albert spotted Arthur and his little princess, Arthur helping down the little girl from his horse. Albert walked over to the two, Arthur bowing down of course.

"Arthur, thank you for taking the young princess with you and keeping her safe." Albert thanked the messenger.

"Of course your majesty." Arthur bowed and handed over the little princess.

"Hello my sweet daughter, did you have a good time over at King Blu's castle?" Albert asked sweetly.

"Yes father, I did." Lisa smiled as best she could. "What about my brother?" Lisa asked, Albert's smile fading a bit.

"He's fine sweetie." Albert replied, not sound so convincing.

And then Queen Jewel and Lily came up, bowing before Albert, Jewel wanting to present Alex's potential wife and queen to her future father in law.

"King Albert, this is Lily, one of my ladies in waiting and of whom Alex has his heart set on." Jewel introduced her friend.

"Your majesty." Lily bowed deeply.

"Rise, my future daughter in law." Albert gave his permission for Lily to stand back up and Albert took a good look at her. "Well, you seem like a fine young woman, right for my son." Albert smiled.

"Where is Alex?" Jewel asked.

"Sadly, he's down in the dungeons, my wife has given the order, and she refuses to release him yet." Albert said, Lisa giving out a tear.

"With your permission, your majesty, I would like to take Lily to see him, I brought her here so in case he should perish, she could see him one last time." Jewel requested.

"Of course, your husband and I will keep my wife occupied in the meantime, but be wary of Princess Elizabeth, she is just like my wife and she will not stop at anything to have her way." Albert warned.

"Thank you, your majesty." Jewel thanked Albert.

"Can I go too, I want to see see my brother?" Lisa begged her father.

"Okay, you can go with the queen and lady my daughter." Albert said and handed Lisa over to Jewel.

"Don't worry, she'll be safe." Jewel comforted Albert.

So while the king and queen's entourage got set up for their stay in the castle and Albert and Blu went to discuss the current issue with Queen Maria, Jewel, Lily and little princess Lisa went down to the dungeons to see Alex. As they arrived in the dungeons, the two guards by Alex's cell door recognized Queen Jewel and bowed.

"Your majesty." The guards said in unison.

"Please leave us be." Jewel asked nicely of the guards.

"Yes your majesty." The two guards replied and left to go out of hearing distance of Alex's cell.

As for Alex, well he was quite happy and relieved to see the three females, as the three females walked into the cell opened by one of the guards before they left, Alex took little Lisa from Jewel and cradled her in his wings. Little Lisa was crying softly.

"Hey it's okay little sister, I'm okay." Alex tried to reassure Lisa. "There's no need to cry.

"But why are you here?" Lisa asked, through her tears. "Is it because of me?"

"No, no, it's not because of you, trust me." Alex continued.

"I do, I'm just sad you're here." Lisa replied, still crying.

"I know, but what's important is that you're fine." Alex said and hugged his sister tighter, and as he hugged his sister, he couldn't help but give out a few tears of his own.

"Don't worry Alex, you're not going to perish, Blu and I are going to help you get out of here no matter what it takes." Jewel stated determinedly.

"Thank you Jewel, I knew I can count on you and Blu." Alex thanked Jewel before turning to Lily and then speaking to his sister. "Sister, I have to be alone for a bit with Lily, go with Queen Jewel upstairs, I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay, promise?" Lisa asked as she stopped crying.

"I promise." Alex smiled. "Now go."

And then Jewel, with little Lisa in her wings left, while Alex and Lily now were alone. Lily sat down next to Alex and right away she buried her head into Alex's chest, crying her eyes out. Alex put his wing over her and leaned over to kiss the back of Lily's head.

"Why, why, why!?" Lily kept repeating.

"I know, this is upsetting for me too, but we need to stay focused, we can't let our anger control us, it wouldn't end good for us if we do." Alex advised Lily. "Listen to me, I love you and I fully intend for you to be my wife and queen and if it takes my death, so be it, at least I will die happy." Alex spoke.

"But Alex, I don't want you to die, please." Lily pleaded.

"Don't worry, death will only be my very last option." Alex reassured Lily. "Lets talk something more cheerful, how do you like your gift?" Alex asked, noticing that Lily was wearing the ring he gave her on her left wing.

"It's beautiful, the most wonderful gift anyone has ever given to me." Lily cried, but tried to stop. "I knew you really loved me and didn't just use me for your own pleasure."

"I would never do something like that." Alex said and decided to tell Lily a secret he kept from her. "There's one thing I have yet to tell you."

"What is it?" Lily asked, curious.

"You are the first girl I have had feelings for, when I saw you, something just stirred in my heart and I knew this was meant to be." Alex revealed.

"Really?" Lily said stunned.

"Yes." Alex replied.

Lily felt her heart flutter and she kissed Alex, Alex returning the kiss back. After a few minutes like that, they released their beaks from each other and looking into each other's eyes, felt their love grow.

"Alex, if you should die, I only have one request right now." Lily said, pausing before saying it. "Alex, lets have children."

"You mean it?" Alex replied in shock. "But… If you're pregnant and I die, then it's not worth it."

"It is, because at least I may have something from you and maybe he or she will be king or queen of this kingdom when he or she is grown up." Lily pointed out.

"Okay, if that is what you desire, my love." Alex said.

And in that very cell, Alex and Lily would make their future little majesties, hopeful that they could raise them together if Alex survived this ordeal. And while Alex and Lily were spending their time together, Kings Albert and Blu as well as Queens Jewel and Maria were sitting down to discuss the issues. Maria was actually growing more and more towards accepting this marriage of her son to Lily, after hearing what Blu and Jewel had to say.

However, there was someone who still wanted her way and she was currently speaking to an assassin in a secret room in the castle…

"Were you followed?" A female's voice spoke from under a hood to the male bird she summoned.

"No, my princess, the one true heir to the throne." The male bird replied.

"Good, now listen." The female said sharply. "With King Blu and Queen Jewel here, my mother, that old woman, will surely crack and accept the marriage of my brother to this 'Lily' girl he so dearly loves."

"Then what is to be done, my princess?" The male bird asked.

"I want you to kill my father, as soon as that is done, I will make sure my mother does not take the throne and Alex and his lover is executed under my order." The female's voice stated sinisterly. "That is all."

"As you wish, my princess." The assassin bowed and left to go prepare for the killing blow.

The question would be if this act of regicide will be successful or not…

* * *

 **You guys know who this female is right, because if you don't… You haven't been paying attention at all! LOL!**


	109. This Day Aria

**Hey guys!**

 **Okay, so for once, I decided to take a break from the Royal Affair short story, yes I know I'm breaking my own rule, but… It's my story!**

 **Okay, so I told you guys I would do a short story based on the MLP: FiM season 2 finale, A Canterlot Wedding, but I'm not so sure how it would go… However… This is the scene that I have been thinking of the most, when both Princess Cadence and Queen Chrysalis, disguised as Cadence, sing "This Day Aria". I would highly suggest you listen and watch the song first before you read, or at least take a look at the lyrics, because there's going to be a slight change…**

* * *

This Day Aria

* * *

It was a sunny, slightly breezy day for the kingdom of King Blu and Queen Jewel, well very soon not to be, for today was the wedding and coronation of the new king and queen of this kingdom, Tiago and Lisa. However Lisa has not been acting like her true self, instead of being nice and patient, she was now rude and demanding, but no one seemed to mind because they thought it was only the pressure of getting married and becoming queen. Even Lisa's older brother, the very benevolent King Alex didn't seem to mind how his sister acted.

One bird saw the problem even still and that bird was Alex's own queen, Lily, who was quite concerned why Lisa was acting this way. She tried to convince Alex about his own sister's sudden change in behavior, but he didn't listen to his wife, determined that his sister was only just nervous about this change in her life.

Lily's concerns, however, became true. When one day she came to see Tiago and inform him what she thought, Lisa suddenly disrupted the two and while Lisa and Tiago were alone in a room, with Lily peeking in, she saw Lisa putting some kind of spell on Tiago, which seemed to disorient him for a bit.

Next day, when Lisa and Tiago were practicing the wedding and coronation, Lily came in, unannounced and made her claim about Lisa, only for Lisa to pretend she was the victim and run out. Everyone then turned on Lily. Blu, Jewel, Tiago, even her own husband, as he went to comfort his sister.

As Lily just sat down, crying, Lisa suddenly appeared and put a comforting wing on her. Lily then said, "Sorry", only for Lisa's expression to change to an evil face, smiling evilly as Lisa put a spell on Lily, Lily suddenly finding herself in an old, abandoned mine of some sort.

While Lily was trying to find a way out, the evil Lisa's image suddenly appeared on the rocks, taunting the older queen and laughing evilly. As evil Lisa kept up her assault, Lily went from rock to rock, where Lisa was to hit her. Lily eventually hit a rock that was actually a door leading to another room in the mine. And in the room was the real Lisa, who was quite dirty and messy.

After some convincing that she was the real Lisa, the two females then worked together to try to find a way out of the mine, while having the evil laughing of the evil, fake Lisa echoing throughout the cave.

Meanwhile, back in King Blu and Queen Jewel's castle, the fake Lisa was alone in a grand room, preparing herself for the important day…

 _This day is going to be perfect_

 _The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small_

 _Every bird will gather round_

 _Say I look lovely in my gown_

 _What they don't know is that I have fooled them all._

Lisa sang while taking a red rose from a pile of flowers and putting it in her head feathers, looking at herself in the mirror before twirling around from it. As she sang some more lines, a darkness appeared and only her eyes were lit, as the color change from bright blue to a light queen.

 _This day was going to be perfect_

 _The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small_

 _But instead of having cake_

 _With all my friends to celebrate_

 _My wedding bells they may not ring for me at all._

Back in the mine, Lily and the real Lisa was still trying to find their way out. Lisa's image appearing in a crystal from the mine as she sang. As she looked around, she seemed to lose hope, sitting down and Lily putting a wing on her. Lisa looked at some crystals on the rock wall, her image appearing on them as she turned her head to look at Lily.

 _I could care less about the dress_

 _I won't partake in any cake_

 _Vows, well I will be lying when I say_

 _That through any kind of weather_

 _I'll want us to be together_

 _The truth is I don't care for him at all_

 _No I do not love the groom_

 _In my heart there is no room_

 _But I still want him to be all mine._

The evil Lisa sang as she walked about the grand castle room, knocking over a basket full of apples with her leg as she came to a bird mannequin wearing a male's clothing and a hat. As she seemed to lean against the mannequin, she threw the hat up in the air and when it reached its full height, blasted it with a spell, turning the hat to pieces of thread. She then stomped her talon on the mangled hat as she then again face the mirror, her eyes giving off a sinister glare.

 _We must escape before its too late_

 _Find a way to save the day_

 _Hope, I'll be lying if I say_

 _I don't fear that I may lose him_

 _To one who wants to use him_

 _Not care for love and cherish him each day_

 _For I oh-so love the groom_

 _Oh my thoughts he does consume_

 _Oh Tiago, I'll be there very soon._

Back in the mine, Lily and Lisa were still running to find a way out, Lisa stopping for a moment as Lily ran past her. As they ran, they saw a point of light at the very end of the mine, however there was a gap, the only way to get through was riding in a mine cart. As they stopped, Lily gave a look of uncertainly, but Lisa pressed on, trying to free the mine cart, since it was stuck from some rocks that were underneath the cart. Lily then came and seeing Lisa's determination helped her in freeing the cart, the two managing to free it and ride in it to escape to freedom.

 _Finally the moment has arrived_

 _For me to be one lucky bride._

Back at the castle, the wedding started as the throne room doors swung open and rows of trumpets played as the fake Lisa made her way down the alley, with the flower girls first bouncing their way down, while softly tossing flowers petals. The fake Lisa sung as she was evilly happy that her plan was going along as she arrived at the thrones with Tiago next to her and King Blu starting the ceremony.

 _Oh, the wedding we won't make_

 _He'll end up marrying a fake_

 _Tiago will be_

Back in the mine, with the wedding going on, Lily and Lisa, getting to the end of the cart track were still unable to escape, Lisa singing as she and Lily arrived at a solid wall of rock blocking their way. And back at the castle, fake Lisa turned to look at Tiago, who looked back, his eyes having a tint of green in them.

 _Mine, all mine!_

Fake Lisa sung as she laughed evilly in happiness.

* * *

 **And there we go guys!**

 **I was so very impatient to write this scene and now it's finally done! I hope you guys enjoyed it, even thought it wasn't what you expected!**

 **And don't worry, I'm still going to finish, "Royal Affair"!**

 **P.S. I had to change the words, "pony" and "Shining Armor" to "bird" and "Tiago", you guys know why!**


	110. Royal Affair Part 10: Rage

**Hey guys! Back with this story!**

 **Now warning… This part's going to be dark, sad, and bloody… So be warned! If you have a weak stomach, best not to read this part…**

 **Also… It's Nightfly123's birthday! (Well it will have already passed by the time I posted this…) And I had no idea it was his birthday! I'm such a bad friend! LOL! JK! So make sure you say happy birthday to our FFN brother!**

 **And now…**

* * *

Royal Affair Part 10: Rage

* * *

It was nighttime in King Albert's castle and everyone was asleep, Alex and Lily still in Alex's cell, making themselves as comfortable as they could in the dark, cold dungeon, but they felt warm with their wings wrapped around each other. Meanwhile, King Albert and Queen Maria were asleep in their bedroom, with their rich bed, well if Albert could get any sleep that is, he was still sad that his son was still in prison while he was sleeping comfortably in his bed.

Outside the bedroom door, two guards stood at the entrance, in a relaxed state since they weren't expecting anything to attack them. However that would change…

The assassin, wearing a hood over his head, came up, getting into the candlelight as the guards saw him and pointed their swords at him.

"Halt, who goes there!" One of the guards shouted.

The assassin stopped a couple of feet away from the guards and slowly brought up his head, to reveal the wicked smile on his face.

"Your doom." The assassin said and just as quickly, took out a hidden dagger.

The guards tried their best to kill this assassin, but the assassin was too quick, first dodging a blow and stabbing the guard in the chest, drawing out blood. The other guard just as quickly got killed, as the assassin used the body of the first guard to use as a human shield and then from the side, stabbed the second guard in the side.

As the assassin was finished, he hoped the king didn't hear the noise, but Albert did, since he was half awake still. As Albert heard the noise of men dying, he silently took a dagger from underneath his pillow, for protection, but still held it under the covers and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. And then the bedroom door opened, in walking the assassin as quietly as he could as he prepared his dagger, however, as he was just about to stab Albert and Albert taking out his own dagger, someone tackled the assassin from behind, knocking him to the floor. It was Arthur.

Arthur couldn't sleep as well and he decided to walk around the castle to clear his thoughts, as he was passing by the king and queen's bedroom, he saw the dead guards and the bedroom door open. He feared the worst as he ran into the bedroom, his fears coming true as he saw the assassin.

"What are you doing here!?" Arthur shouted. "How dare you attack his and her majesties!"

"You should not have disrupted me!" The assassin shouted back. "My master will not be pleased with you!"

Arthur underestimated the assassin's strength and the assassin managed to get a wing free, the wing holding the dagger. As Arthur tried to subdue the assassin, the assassin stabbed him in the stomach, hitting a vital organ as Arthur felt weak and collapsed, blood pouring from his wound.

However, Arthur's intervention was not in vain, for several guards, patrolling the castle heard the sounds coming from the king and queen's bedroom and rushed in, swords drawn and pointed at the assassin. Albert, still holding the dagger, demanded the surrender of the assassin.

"Surrender and you will be given mercy." Albert ordered, Maria having woken up as well and was confused, but also horrified at the scene.

"Oh I don't think so, my king…" The assassin smirked evilly and charged at Albert, intending to kill him.

Albert, however, was quite strong still for his age, having fought many battles and wars and after a short struggle, cut off the wing of the assassin that was holding the dagger. The assassin collapsed now and was at the mercy of Albert, who had his dagger pointed at his neck.

"Take this assassin to a cell." Albert ordered the guards, but then turned his attention when he remembered Arthur. "Arthur!"

Albert came to Arthur, who was struggling to breathe, his heavy beating slower and his breathes getting louder. He was going to die.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty." Arthur said with a tear rolling out.

"Don't say that Arthur, you saved me, you're going to make it." Albert encouraged Arthur to hold on, Albert turned to two guards who were still in the bedroom. "Get my son and the royal physician, now!" Albert shouted.

The guards bowed quickly and one of them went to get Prince Alex. When Alex heard what happened, he rushed straight out of the cell after the guard opened the door, even leaving Lily without a word. She understood however and ran after Alex, who ran like he never ran before. As Alex came to his father and mother's bedroom, he saw Arthur lying down on the floor, blood everywhere as Arthur's pulse became weaker and weaker. Alex came down to his friend's side, Albert on the other side.

"Arthur, can you hear me?" Alex asked.

"Yes, my prince, I can hear you." Arthur replied, his voice growing weaker by the second.

"Just hold on my friend, okay, you're going to be fine." Alex encouraged Arthur.

"No, I'm not, my time has come and now I should go to heaven." Arthur said peacefully.

"No!" Alex shouted, feeling tears come down. "Don't you do this Arthur! Don't you give up!"

"Alex…" Arthur said before coughing up some blood. "I need to tell you something." Arthur beckoned for Alex to come closer so he can whisper to the prince.

As Alex put his earhole to Arthur's beak, Arthur spoke his last words before he would depart this life.

"Long live you and your future queen." Arthur spoke before his heart finally gave in and he died.

"Arthur…" Alex said as he lifted his head and looked at his friend's dead eyes. "Arthur!" But it was no use, Arthur was dead.

Using his wing, Alex closed his friend's eyes for the last time, his friend finally at peace as Alex could only cry. Lily was in the doorway, watching the whole thing, feeling sorry for Alex, but couldn't bring herself to come froward and comfort her boyfriend.

King Blu and Queen Jewel were also alerted to what happened and came at once, shocked to see dead Arthur, but also thankful that King Albert and Queen Maria were unharmed.

"How's Alex doing?" Jewel asked Lily.

"He's pretty bad, I have never seen him like this." Lily replied.

"I have, many years ago…" Jewel remembered all those years back when her mother, Queen Crystal died and Alex was in full sorrow, there was no telling what he would do now at his age, Jewel walked up to Alex, to comfort him. "Alex?"

Alex faced Jewel, his face all tear stained.

"He's gone Jewel, Arthur is gone." Alex sobbed, Jewel putting a wing on Alex's back, but Alex then got angry, full of rage. "He's going to pay for what he did…"

Alex then stood up and with no one saying a word or stopping the prince, Alex took his father's dagger, taking the metal blade in his wing, as he had dark thoughts racing in his mind. After taking a look at the dagger for a few seconds, he walked out of the bedroom, to the dungeons. Blu went after Alex, wanting to know what Alex was going to do.

"Alex, stop!" Blu shouted. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to teach that murderer a lesson and also to find out who sent him." Alex stated, his voice full of hatred.

"Alex, this isn't going to solve anything, you'll only feel worse, trust me." Blu tried his best to convince Alex.

"I'm sorry Blu, this has to be done, or else Arthur died for nothing and I can't have that." Alex replied as he still went froward, Blu not trying to stop him.

Alex walked down to the dungeons, finding the cell the assassin was in, as Alex arrived, the guards stood at attention.

"Open the door and leave us." Alex said in a dark tone.

The guards didn't object and unlocked the door, Alex walking in to find the assassin in his crippled state, his legs chained to the floor as the assassin looked up to see his visitor. The assassin gave out a sinister smile.

"Well, well, isn't it Prince Alex himself." The assassin chuckled.

"You will only speak when spoke to." Alex said back in an ordering tone. "Now, tell me who sent you to kill my parents, his and her majesties!?"

"You think you can make me talk, try again." The assassin replied back, not breaking a sweat.

Alex then held the assassin's neck with his wing tightly and pressed the dagger up against his neck, the point of the dagger almost about to stab through the assassin's skin.

"You will answer me!" Alex demanded.

"Nice try, "my prince", I know you wouldn't kill me, aren't you called Alexander the Great, the benevolent and merciful?" The assassin taunted, daring Alex to do it.

"You're right…" Alex said in a lowered tone and then took the dagger away from the assassin's neck, stood up and turned around. "But not in this case!" Alex shouted.

With lighting speed, Alex turned around again and stabbed the assassin in the stomach making sure to not hit a vital organ as he wanted to deliver the pain longer to the assassin. The assassin screamed out as he wasn't expecting this, the pain was unbearable as Alex kept a straight face.

"I ask again, who sent you to kill my parents!?" Alex shouted louder.

"Go to hell!" The assassin shouted back just as loud.

"Wrong answer…" Alex said back and with the dagger still lodged in the assassin, he twisted the blade, ripping apart the assassin's body, who was crying out in agony. "WHO WAS IT, ANSWER ME!" Alex shouted at his loudest as he continued to twist the blade.

"NEVER, I WILL NEVER SAY!" The assassin shouted, trying to fight the increasing amount of pain, but it was becoming useless because Alex twisted the dagger more, causing more pain and damage to the assassin's body.

"YOU WILL TELL ME NOW!" Alex shouted, his rage completely overwhelming him and still twisted the dagger more, until the assassin reached his breaking point and finally gave in.

"IT WAS PRINCESS ELIZABETH!" The assassin, finally broken, revealed, before panting hard and calming down before uttering his own last words. "The one true heir to the throne…"

And then the assassin, from shock and blood loss died right there in the dungeon cell, Alex at a complete loss of words, as he couldn't believe it. His own sister turned against her own family, all because she was greedy and wanted all the power for herself.

As the assassin became still and lifeless, Alex let go of the dagger and looked at his wings, they were covered in both Arthur's and the assassin's blood. As Alex looked at what he did, he couldn't control his emotions and just lost it, he broke down and collapsed in heap, feeling all his sorrow run out as a flood of tears came out.

And then Lily appeared, she came down to Alex and put a comforting wing on him. As Alex looked at Lily, he didn't say anything, he only just hugged Lily tight, sobbing as Lily hugged him back in comfort, not caring about all the blood on Alex.

And as the night passed, and the morning came, it would be a day when a princess falls…

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Yeah… Bet you weren't expecting Alex to be so dark, were you!**

 **See you next time!**


	111. Royal Affair Part 11: Caught

**Hey guys!**

 **Now don't worry, this chapter wouldn't be dark like the last part! But it's still going to be a bit sad…**

* * *

Royal Affair Part 11: Caught

* * *

Morning came after the attempt on King Albert's life, failing as Arthur saved his king in the nick of time, however it was at the cost of his own life, as Arthur died. As Prince Alex held onto his friend in his dying state, he let loose his anger as he took it out on the assassin who almost succeeded in his mission, bleeding him to death as Alex demanded who sent the assassin. It wasn't in vain as the assassin broke and revealed that it was Princess Elizabeth who ordered the assassin to kill her own father so she can take over the throne for herself.

Now as morning came, Princess Elizabeth, hearing the news spreading throughout the castle, became worried, but acted like nothing was wrong as she was walking through the castle like nothing happened. However what she didn't hear was that her brother, Alex, was out of the dungeons and with the permission of his father, was looking for Liz, of course with some guards with him as well.

Eventually Alex found Liz walking through the hallways and stepped in front of her, Liz becoming nervous as Alex spoke.

"Hello sister, you seem surprised to see me out of the dungeon." Alex said, keeping his cool and anger.

"Yes, I am, I hear someone tried to kill father, is it true?" Liz asked, trying to sound as innocent as she could.

"Yes, it is true, and I know who it is…" Alex then leveling his eyes with his sister's.

"Who?" Liz asked, starting to sweat now, as a couple of the guards with Alex stepped behind Liz so she couldn't run off.

"You…" Alex revealed and then turned to the guards. "Princess Elizabeth, you are under arrest for treason of committing regicide and the murder of Arthur."

The guards grabbed hold of Liz's wings before she could react and chained them up, Liz trying to break free, although it was useless as hot tears ran out of her eyes as she looked at Alex, who had a victorious smile on his face.

"You have no proof!" Liz shouted at her brother. "Show me your evidence!"

"Oh, I would sister…" Alex replied as he stepped closer to within whispering distance. "The problem is, I bled him to death, but he gave me all I needed before he died."

"I should have hired someone better…" Liz sighed as she now admitted to her crime.

"You should have." Alex said before stepping back. "Now, father wishes to see you in the throne room before I throw you in the dungeons."

With Liz chained up, they went to the throne room, Alex and the guards keeping his head bowed of course, but Liz didn't, as a sign of defiance as she saw her father, clearly having a look of anger and disappointment, Queen Maria also having the same expression. As the group reached the thrones, everyone expect Liz bowed once more.

"You may all rise." Albert spoke, getting up from his throne and standing in front of Liz. "My daughter…"

"Father…" Liz replied, anger rising up in her voice.

"I can't believe you would commit such treason against your own family, to kill your own father and mother and to take power so selfishly." Albert said, his tone sad.

"Because I do deserve the throne!" Liz shouted. "I'm the oldest and smartest."

"You may be the oldest, but you are not the smartest, nor are you caring and responsible, your brother is and that's why he gets the throne." Albert replied, still in a controlling voice. "Those with power should restrain themselves and only use it for good."

"Like you do father?" Liz taunted. "You kill and wage wars."

"How dare you!" Albert shouted and with his wing, he gave a mighty slap across Liz's face, it was so hard that even Alex was a bit shocked. "I wage wars at the request of those who suffer under their tyrant kings and queens, I liberate them so they can have a better life!"

"And you think Alex will do the same?" Liz cried, as part of her face was red.

"He will and he has proved as much." Albert said. "Now, I would kill you right now, but you are still my daughter, my own flesh and blood, you are to be kept in the dungeon for the time being and your title of princess stripped from you."

"And who is to take my title, surely not this girl that Alex is having his affair with?" Liz asked, hoping it wasn't true.

"Oh, she will get it, because she and Alex are having their wedding very soon and there I will confer the title of princess upon Lily." Albert stated, shocking Liz. "Son." Albert calling up Alex.

"Yes father." Alex replied as he stepped up and bowed.

"You may take your sister to her rightful place, we are done." Albert told Alex.

"As you wish father." Alex bowed once more before turning to the guards and nodding his head to them.

As the guards grabbed hold of Liz, she struggled as she still had things to say.

"I will find a way to break free!" Liz shouted as the guards dragged her away. "I'm the one true heir to the throne!"

Liz was taken to the dungeons and locked up in a cell, her wings chained up as she was suspended from the floor, humiliated as Alex kept his nerve, watching his sister cry. As the guards finished chaining up Liz, they left, Alex still there to watch his sister for a minute before turning, but as he turned his back to Liz, she spoke.

"You think you can be a king, but you can't be one, you are stupid to have this affair and keep it secret, no one is going to love you and your queen." Liz taunted.

"No, you are the one who is stupid sister, my queen and I are going to reign this kingdom peacefully when the time comes, everyone will love us because we bring love and care to those who need it. You know, I would kill you right now too, for murdering Arthur, but I have had enough death and misery for now." Alex said back without turning around before leaving his sister to suffer.

Speaking of Arthur, later in the day, with the sun starting to go down, Arthur was placed to rest in peace, outside the castle, on a hill overlooking the kingdom. Alex remembered Arthur telling him once that he would enjoy the sunset on that hill sometimes when he came back from a journey to deliver a letter and how he wished to be buried there when his time came. Now Alex fulfilled his friend's last wish.

As the funeral went on, Arthur, in a beautiful coffin, was laid to rest, King Albert giving a passionate speech about how Arthur was a good man, loyal and dependable. As Arthur was put into the ground, Alex had tears coming out, Lily, who was next to him, wrapped a wing around him.

"I can't believe he's gone." Alex said. "He was one of my best friends."

"I know, it's okay to be sad Alex." Lily said back, understanding the pain Alex felt.

"You know what his last words were…" Alex said, Lily confused. "He told me, "Long live you and your future queen.", and I intend to keep that promise."

"What are you saying?" Lily asked, wondering.

"My father's going to confer the title of princess on you very soon." Alex informed Lily, who hasn't heard the news yet.

"Does that mean…" Lily started, unable to finish.

"Yes, we can finally get married and in the future, we'll be the new king and queen." Alex said happily through his tears.

"I also got something to tell you too Alex." Lily said, putting her other wing on her belly and feeling it, it was a bit bigger now since she had that amazing night with Alex in his cell. "I'm with children."

"You are?" Alex said, now smiling.

"Yes, happy?" Lily asked.

"More than happy, I love you." Alex said as he held Lily close and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

As the funeral ended and everyone went back inside the castle, Alex still stayed, kneeling down in front of his friend's grave, softly crying as he heard someone walk up from behind.

"Alex?" Jewel's voice spoke as she came up and knelt down next to Alex.

"Hello Jewel." Alex greeted the queen.

"I heard the wonderful news and Lily's very happy, plus she has children." Jewel said, smiling as Alex still had a frown. "Why are you not happy?"

"Oh I am Jewel, it's just…" Alex started, sighing. "Why did it have to be like this, if I was only brave enough to come out about how I feel, Arthur might still be alive."

"Alex, you can't blame yourself, it's not good for you." Jewel tried to lift Alex's spirits. "Arthur died so you can be happy with your wife and soon, your queen, he wouldn't want you to be sad."

"I know." Alex replied and then spoke to Arthur, like Arthur could still hear him. "Don't worry my friend, I will grant your wish and we'll see each other again one day."

Then Alex stood up and with Jewel, they walked back to the castle, Alex's happy life with Lily now officially beginning as the two started planning their wedding, where Lily would be granted the title of princess.

* * *

 **You think the story's over… But it's not!**

 **There is still one more part to this story…**


	112. Royal Affair Part 12: Princess' Crown

**Hey guys!**

 **We have finally come to the last part of this short story!**

 **And after, I think I'll do my adaption of "A Canterlot Wedding", but if not, I also have another idea as well!**

 **But enough of that, lets get to the ending!**

* * *

Royal Affair Part 12: Princess' Crown

* * *

A few weeks has passed since Princess Elizabeth was thrown in the dungeons on treason of attempting to commit regicide and steal power prematurely. And now, the castle of King Albert and Queen Maria was in a very happy state, for today was the wedding of Prince Alex to Lily and also the crowning of Lily as princess. Everyone was in the castle's church, talking excitedly to each other as the ceremony started.

As the wedding started, the trumpets played and the doors to the church opened up, the flower girls, of which Bia, Carla, and Lisa took part in, tossing aside little flowers. After the flower girls was Lily, all beautiful in her light blue dress that sprinkled from the sunlight coming through the stained windows of the church. She also had a complete rearrangement of her head feathers, making her look even more regal than she is. And as Lily walked slowly down the alley, everyone was staring at her while Lily couldn't help but blush bright red. Just behind Lily was Tiago, carrying the pillow of which there were two diamond rings placed gently on the fabric.

Alex, with his father and mother, along with Gregory to give the vows, waited at the altar. As Alex watched Lily walk up, he thought she was the most beautiful girl ever and he couldn't help but smile and be thankful he made the right choice. Eventually Lily got to the altar and she stood besides Alex, both of them taking a quick glance at each other, both wearing a smile as they faced Gregory, who started as soon as the music stopped playing.

"Today, we are gathered here to witness Prince Alex and Lady Lily coming together in a state of holy matrimony, long may they live and long may they reign as king and queen in the future." Gregory announced. "Anyone who can show good faith as to why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Gregory let a couple of minutes in silence pass, no one objected to the wedding. After a couple of minutes, Gregory continued, turning first to Alex.

"Prince Alex, do you take this lady to be your wife and future queen, will you honor, cherish, and protect her with your life if the need should arise?" Gregory asked.

"I do, wholeheartedly and swear to God." Alex replied, giving a slightly tighter grip on Lily's wing to let her know he meant it.

"And Lady Lily, do you take this Prince to be your husband and future king, will you honor, cherish, and protect her with your life if the need should arise?" Gregory asked Lily, who had tears of joy running down her face.

"I do, with all my heart and soul." Lily managed to get out.

"Then by God's grace, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss." Gregory stated and closing his bible he stepped back to let the newlyweds kiss.

With a loud cheering of the crowd of witnesses, Alex and Lily came together in a loving kiss which lasted for a minute before breaking it. Tiago came up and presented the rings, Alex taking Lily's first and put it on her wing, Lily tearing up more. Then Lily took Alex's ring and put it on his wing, Alex giving Lily a smile.

Now it was time to confer the title of princess upon Lily as King Albert came up. Alex stepped aside, while Lily stood in front of her now father in law, who was holding Lily's new crown.

"Knee my daughter." Albert ordered gently.

Lily did as she was told, kneeing before Albert to receive the crown. She was quite nervous as she couldn't help but shake a little, feeling anxious, but she knew Alex was watching and that made her feel a bit better. Alex was watching Lily in fact and he understood what Lily was feeling, he remembered when he was officially crowned Prince when he turned 13, all nervous as the crown was placed on his head.

"With this crown, I now confer the official title of Princess on Lady Lily, to eventually be the future queen to my son, Prince Alex." Albert announced. "Long may my son and daughter in law reign as the next royal couple."

Then Albert placed the crown on Lily's head, Lily feeling its heaviness and weight as she still knelt down until Albert told her to rise again.

"Rise my daughter and princess." Albert ordered, Lily doing so and coming face to face with the king.

Albert didn't say anything, he just kissed both of Lily's cheeks, a smile on after he did so, telling Lily that she was fully accepted as part of the family. Albert then spoke the crowd of witnesses.

"Now it's time we celebrate!" Albert shouted and everyone cheered.

The party went on late into the night, everyone having a good time and toasting their future king and queen as the couple were sitting next to each other, having a good time. Jewel came up to Lily and congratulated her friend/sister.

"Congrats Lily, how do you feel?" Jewel asked.

"I feel like I have a whole another life now and a better one now." Lily smiled. "I have a husband, I get to really help others now, have children on the way, and I'll be queen in the future." Lily smiled.

"Well, you deserve it Lily." Jewel replied, giving her friend a hug. "Just make sure I get to visit my nephews or nieces, or both as much as I want."

"I promise." Lily chuckled.

As the party ended, nearly everyone, having drunk too much either had to lazily walk their way to their rooms or just slept where they were at the moment. The newlywed royal couple, Alex and Lily walked to Alex's bedroom, which was now room to the both of them. The two were slightly intoxicated as they rested on Alex's bed, chuckling as they both laid down in comfort.

"Hey Alex." Lily said.

"Yes honey?" Alex replied.

"You know, since this is our first night as a married couple, why don't we have some fun?" Lily suggested, Alex knowing what she meant, but wasn't sure, since Lily was carrying children.

"Are you sure?" Alex replied, sounding uncertain. "You're with children, I don't want to bring unnecessary harm to our little ones."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be gentle, please, as your princess, I command you." Lily ordered in a teasing manner.

"Yes, my princess, anything to keep you happy." Alex replied in the same teasing way and he gave a kiss to Lily's beak.

And so the first night of the many nights of the couple's lives began as they both were looking to the future and what a bright future was in store for them.

First, the end of Lily's pregnancy period arrived after nine months (In this universe, since birds act like humans, the pregnancy period is the same and lets say that birds give birth the same way humans do) and after hours of painful pushing and struggling with Alex by Lily's side, as well as the rest of the royal family, well except for Elizabeth of course, a set of twins arrived in the world, a boy and girl. The boy was named Eddie, but his official royal name was Edward and the girl was named Cadence, but her official royal name was Mi Amore Cadenza.

As the now little prince and princess grew up, with their father and mother's loving care, King Albert and Queen Maria became much older, and eventually when Cadence and Eddie were around the age of five, when they started getting tutoring, Albert decided it was time to hand over the king and queen's crowns to Alex and Lily. And in a wonderful ceremony, Alex and Lily were crowned the new king and queen.

Very shortly after, one of Alex's first acts as king was to finally release his sister, Elizabeth, from the dungeons. However he still didn't give her back her royal title, first Liz needing to prove herself worthy of being called princess and Elizabeth was to be kept under guard at all time. Liz did prove herself and after a few years, Alex gave her back the title she gained from birth.

Speaking of King Alex, he was just or even more benevolent and merciful when he was crown prince, still going out to ride around the kingdom and see his subjects with his own eyes, of course taking his beautiful queen and his children with him. Even going when he was supposed to attend important meetings in the castle or when it was his children's tutoring time. And everyone, like before, loved their king and queen, maybe even more than Albert and Maria, since now their new queen was so much different, being that Lily was very kind and caring to her subjects.

King Alex and Queen Lily would reign for a long time, growing old as their two children grew up too, into smart and respectable old teenagers. And when their son, Eddie, became old enough, Alex passed his crown to him, Alex stepping down, but still riding out to check up on the kingdom as he aged. Eventually he and Lily became grandparents to six little princes and princesses, three for each of their two children, enjoying the company of them like they did with their own children.

As Alex and Lily reached the end of their lives, they never grew bored of each other, staying besides each other, still in love as much as they were when they first met. And when Alex and Lily's time came, they were buried right next to each other, right besides the spot where Arthur, one of Alex's best friends, was buried. Even in death, they still couldn't bear the thought of being apart from each other as they rested in peace, happy that the affair they started ended with them being together forever.

The End.

* * *

 **(Breathes a sigh of relief)**

 **Finally done with this story! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	113. A Royal Wedding Part 1: Exchange

**Hey guys! I'm back and ready to give you more!**

 **I almost wasn't going to write today, since I wasn't feeling all too well when I came back from taking my last tests. But I took an advil and feeling much better now, with enough time before I hit the hay to bring the new story I been planning!**

 **Now, as you all know, this is going to be an adaptation of the MLP: FiM season 2 finale, A Canterlot Wedding Parts 1 and 2. However, it isn't going to be an exact adaptation of the episodes as you will see, but the basic plot will remain the same as in the episodes.**

 **So without further ado, pleas enjoy!**

* * *

A Royal Wedding Part 1: Exchange

* * *

Today was a sunny day in King Blu and Queen Jewel's kingdom, and coming into view of the castle guards on top of the walls of the majesties' castle was an entourage that was expected to come. It was King Alex and Queen Lily, along with their own two little majesties, Prince Eddie, aka, Edward, and Princess Cadence, aka, Mi Amore Cadenza. However the most important bird in the entourage was Alex's young sister, Princess Lisa and they were coming for a long visit, for it was going to be the wedding of Princess Lisa to Prince Tiago and they would be crowned the new king and queen after Blu and Jewel.

Lisa was also by far the most excited, but very nervous at the same time, being a princess was one thing, but to be queen was another, and in a different kingdom as well. However, she couldn't imagine her life without Tiago, and to be his queen and wife would be a very great hall mark in her life.

Alex could see his sister's expression, since he was riding on his horse alongside her. He understood why she had that face.

"Everything alright sister?" Alex asked.

"Yes, everything's fine." Lisa replied quickly, getting a bit of a jump from her brother speaking to her, since she was focused looking froward.

"You sure, you seem quite nervous." Alex informed. "Come on, you can tell me."

"It's just, am I making the right choice? I mean, I know I'll be happy, but it'll be so different and new to be in a different surrounding." Lisa expressed her concerns.

"Well, the little sister I have seen growing up has become a young, mature woman and I think you're ready for this new responsibility, besides it's not like you can't ever visit and write letters to me." Alex pointed out.

"I guess you're right brother." Lisa sighed, letting out a breath.

In a few minutes, the entourage arrived at the castle gates and the guards on top ordered for the gates to open to let the visiting royal family in. As King Alex's entourage came in, they were of course greeted by the host royal family, who were very happy to see their visitors and most happy of them, of course, was Tiago. The kings were the first to greet each other as Alex got off his horse and walked to Blu.

"Blu." Alex said while smiling.

"Alex." Blu smiled in return and the two came together in a hug. "Great to see you."

"Likewise." Alex returned.

And while the kings greeted each other, their queens did the same, Jewel and Lily coming together in a sisterly hug.

"How's my adopted sister going?" Jewel asked Lily.

"It's going great Jewel, very happy and healthy." Lily answered. "And you seem well as well."

"Indeed I am." Jewel smiled back.

Bia and Carla greeted Alex and Lily's two little majesties, Cadence clearly enjoying the two older princesses' company as she looked up to them as her role models of being a princess. And lastly, Lisa and Tiago greeted each other, in a whole different way of course.

"My princess." Tiago said in a teasing way and bowed.

"Stop fooling Tiago and give me a kiss." Lisa replied, giggling.

"As you wish, my princess." Tiago obeyed and pulling Lisa close, he gave her a kiss straight on the beak, staying there for a minute before releasing the kiss. "Oh how I missed that every day."

"Me too, it's great to be with you again Tiago." Lisa smiled.

Ever since Alex and Lily were crowned the new king and queen after King Albert and Queen Maria, Lisa and Tiago got to know each other by visits to either King Alex or King Blu's castle, their love grew stronger and stronger with each visit, growing more and more fond of each other. They often wrote letters to each other when they had the time, always the letters being full of longing for the other and their desire to love each other forever.

And that all became true when one day, during a visit to King Blu's castle, Tiago took Lisa to a very private spot in the castle gardens one night while a party was being held. Under the light of the moon, Tiago stood before his lover and knelt down, presenting a diamond ring and proposing to Lisa for her wing in marriage. Of course Lisa couldn't say anything else but yes, and after Tiago slipped the ring onto her wing, she just jumped up on him and gave him a tight hug.

Over the new few weeks, preparations were underway, as Blu and Jewel, hearing about what Tiago did, decided it was about time to pass on their crowns since they were getting pretty old now. And with Lisa here at the castle, final preparations could begin for the wedding and coronation.

"Well, I think you all should get some rest in your rooms, we'll take care of all of your things." Blu announced to the visitors.

"Are you sure Blu?" Alex asked.

"Yes, it'll be my pleasure." Blu reassured Alex. "You all need to rest from your trip here."

"Well thank you Blu." Alex smiled and with Lily by his side, he, along with the rest of the entourage made their way inside the castle to get some much needed rest from their journey.

Meanwhile, Lisa and Tiago went inside the castle together to do their own things. Tiago led Lisa to a grand room, of which there was a beautiful red wedding dress for Lisa, he wanted to show her what he had designed for her. Lisa was most touched as the dress was her actual size and the colors were very perfect for her.

"Tiago, did you really do this?" Lisa asked.

"Well, I just ordered it, it's the royal tailor who made it possible." Tiago replied. "You like it?"

"I love it, it's perfect for me to wear." Lisa cried to the brink of tears.

"Well…" Tiago said, stepping up from behind Lisa and placing both of his wings on the princess' shoulders. "Maybe you should try it on now."

"Oh you naughty prince." Lisa replied playfully. "Not now, I'll wear it at the wedding, but, how about we go to your room."

"As you wish, my princess." Tiago smiled back.

And the two went to Tiago's bedroom, where they enjoyed each other, missing their love for each other as they spent most of the rest of the day until night started to fall. As darkness came through the windows, Tiago took Lisa to the room she would be staying in for now. And as soon as they arrived, they said their goodnights to each other.

"Well, goodnight, my princess, sleep well." Tiago smiled.

"You too, my prince." Lisa replied, while giggling. "One more goodnight kiss?"

"Sure, anything for you." Tiago answered and placed his beak against Lisa's in a tight and loving kiss.

As soon as their kiss was done, Tiago made his way back to his room, while Lisa went into her own room and changed her clothes for the night, letting her head feathers run down since they were being held up by a pin. As Lisa looked at herself in the mirror in the room, she couldn't help but keep on smiling, her dream was becoming true, very soon she would finally be married to Tiago and be his queen and wife.

As Lisa was looking at herself in the mirror, something from behind the princess suddenly appeared, not coming from the door, but rather from the floor, as if the something was a ghost. As the full thing appeared and made itself visible, Lisa was surprised as she saw the thing in the mirror and was scared as she slowly turned her head around to see the thing in full view. Quickly did she regret turning around to look at the thing, because as the princess did, she found herself backing away, until her back touched the mirror.

"Who are you?" Lisa asked, frightened.

"Me?" The thing spoke. "Oh, I'm just some bird who's going to ruin everything for you." The thing spoke sinisterly.

And then the thing's wingtips suddenly glowed bright green and the thing shot the green light at Lisa. Lisa, fully engulfed in the green light, suddenly found herself being sucked in by the mirror.

"What kind of magic is this!?" Lisa demanded.

"Oh, it's just going to take you somewhere else where you weren't interfere with my plans." The thing replied.

"What plan!?" Lisa asked angrily as she was almost fully sucked in.

"Why to marry your precious prince and have him and this kingdom under my control!" The thing shouted.

"Don't you d…" Lisa started to say, but couldn't finish as the mirror finished sucking her in.

However, if one came into the room, it would look like nothing happened, for as the thing looked into the mirror, it wasn't the horrible creature Lisa had her eyes upon, it was Lisa herself, to the exact detail of her colored feathers and facial features. Except for one thing, what was once a smiling princess, was now a princess, with a sinister smile and evil intentions.

"Enjoy your time princess, or should I say me, because now I'm going to be Queen Lisa and after I marry your precious Tiago, it's just going to be me ruling instead!" The thing now transformed as Lisa laughed evilly.

* * *

 **Woah! What just happened!?**

 **And who is this "thing"?**

 **Well, for that, you will need to wait!**

 **Also, sorry this seemed bad, I'm a bit tired and I been out of writing for a bit, hopefully the next part is better!**


	114. A Royal Wedding Part 2: Demands

**Hey guys! Back with the second part!**

 **Sorry it took a bit longer to get the next part out, been writing other stuff and busy with family!**

* * *

A Royal Wedding Part 2: Demands

* * *

Morning came after whatever put the real Princess Lisa out of the castle, as the fake Lisa woke up and smiled her evil smile as she got dressed for the day to arrange what would have been the real Princess Lisa's wedding. She was going to change whatever preparations were made already to her own liking, thinking that no one will mind since they would think that the princess was just nervous for her big day.

As fake Lisa was just finishing up, a knocking was heard on the door, fake Lisa answering it and seeing that it was King Alex.

"Good morning sister, slept well?" Alex smiled.

"Yes, I did, thank you for asking brother." Fake Lisa smile din return, but a pretend nice one this time.

"Well, when you're ready we better get back to the preparations for the big day." Alex replied and left so that the fake Lisa can get ready.

As soon as fake Lisa was ready, wearing Lisa's crown, she went to the dining hall, where breakfast was served to the royal families. She got some weird looks from the royal families, since Lisa never liked to wear her princess crown except for important events, like dancing parties or official visits from other kingdoms. Fake Lisa took her seat next to Tiago, where she placed a kiss on Tiago's beak in front of everyone.

"Good morning my love, how are you?" Fake Lisa asked.

"Fine, you seem happier than usual…" Tiago replied, confused by Lisa's sudden change in behavior, but liked the sweet kiss Lisa gave.

"Well, why shouldn't I, we have our big day coming." Fake Lisa smiled.

"Of course, you're right." Tiago said back as he took a bite of an apple.

After the families were finished up, the servants cleaning after the families, Lisa got set to check up on all the preparations for the wedding and coronation. And while Alex was with Blu and Tiago discussing about the upcoming wedding, Jewel and Lily helped out Lisa. The royal ladies first going to see the baking preparations, which included the big cake.

The kitchen staff was hard at work, baking all the tarts, pastries and such needed for all those attending the wedding and coronation. As the bakers saw the three royal ladies walking in, they all stopped for a minute to bow in respect.

"I assume you have come to check on the baking, your royal highnesses." The chief baker asked as he came up to her majesties.

"Yes, may I try one of the treats?" Fake Lisa asked.

"Of course your highness." The chief baker replied and got a tray of tarts for fake Lisa to try.

Fake Lisa took one and took a bite out of it, tasting the sweetness as she pretended to like the treat.

"Oh delicious, I really like, like them." Fake Lisa said in a not so excited tone.

"Why don't you take some for the day princess, I know you have a busy day ahead of you." The chief baker said while giving fake Lisa a small bag of tarts and pastries, fake Lisa turning her face slightly with a disgusted look.

Lily was looking at Lisa and noticed her behavior, it was quite odd, since Lily has been Lisa's sister in law for most of her life while she was married to Alex, Lily knew Lisa quite well and this was not the Lisa she expected. As Jewel was talking to some of the other bakers, she didn't noticed Lisa as well, plus Jewel didn't know Lisa as well as Lily did.

As fake Lisa took the small bag of treats from the chief baker, Lily watched as Lisa went out of the kitchen carrying the bag, only for fake Lisa to throw the bag into the trash by the door of the kitchen. Lily had a shocked look on her face as Jewel, who stopped talking to the bakers came to Lily.

"Did you see that Jewel?" Lily asked her friend.

"No, what happened?" Jewel replied.

"Lisa just threw the sweets the chief baker gave her." Lily reported.

"Oh Lily, I guess Lisa's not that hungry now and she just didn't want to be rude to the bakers." Jewel smiled to reassure her friend.

But if this act made Lily unsure of Lisa, the next one really made Lily to start thinking, for the next stop was the royal dressmaker, who was putting the finishing touches on Lisa's wedding dress. As the three royal ladies walked in, the dressmaker, of course, bowed to the three.

"Good timing your highnesses." The dressmaker smiled. "I just about finished the princess's dress and I would love to hear what the princess thinks it."

The dressmaker presented the dress and fake Lisa took a couple of minutes to look at it. Lily just waiting to hear what Lisa will say, but she had a pretty good idea what the Scarlet princess will say. And Lily's expectation came true.

"The dress should need a longer train, oh and in case if you haven't, I would like the bridemaid's dresses to be different colors." Fake Lisa ordered.

"Of course your princess, anything to satisfy you." The dressmaker replied, a bit surprised at the princess' reaction.

"Better get to work than." Fake Lisa said in a rather stern tone before turning around to walk out to go to the next stop.

Lily was now very concerned, but Jewel still didn't think Lisa was acting weird. It was Princess Lisa's wedding and coronation after all, any royal lady would be this demanding and nervous to make her big day perfect. The final stop for the day was the party for the wedding and coronation, all the decorators busy as they put up all the decorations and setting tables with silverware and plates.

And as always, when the three royal ladies stepped inside the great hall where the party was, everyone else bowed in respect as the chief planner came to greet the three.

"Hello your highnesses, come to check up on everything." The chief planner asked.

"Yes, we have." Jewel replied. "Lisa, you want to address any concerns?" Jewel asked the Scarlet princess.

"Yes, I would like all the table cloths to be a different color, as well as all the silverware, also I don't like roses, change all the flowers to tulips." Fake Lisa ordered.

"As your princess wishes." The chief planner bowed when he answered. "Anything to make our future queen's wedding and coronation perfect."

As the planning for the day was done, the three royal ladies walked to the dining room again, where they would eat dinner together. As Lisa saw Tiago, she sat down next to him, and again gave Tiago a loving kiss on the beak, Tiago returning the affectionate act just as much. Lily watched the two in their passionate embrace, but still wasn't sure this was the real Lisa. She turned to her husband, King Alex to talk about his younger sister.

"Alex, have you noticed anything strange about your sister?" Lily asked.

"No, why?" Alex replied.

"Well today, she made many demands to all of those preparing for the wedding and coronation and even threw out some treats the chief baker gave her." Lily told Alex what she witnessed today. "She's not acting like herself."

"Don't worry honey." Alex said back happily. "She's just nervous and just wants everything to be perfect, just you wait, as soon as the wedding and coronation is done, she'll be back to normal." Alex tried to reassure Lily as he placed a wing around his wife and queen while giving a kiss on her cheek.

"I hope you're right Alex…" Lily said in her mind as she continued to look at fake Lisa and Tiago while Alex gave her a kiss.

While everyone else couldn't see it, when fake Lisa was giving the kisses to Tiago, what she was really doing was slowly placing Tiago under mind control, breathing in some magic in him in small doses. And by the time the wedding would happen, Tiago would be under fake Lisa's complete control, entirely suggestive to whatever fake Lisa wanted.

Now it was only a matter of time as to if Lily could convince everyone that Lisa was not real…

* * *

 **Oh boy… I wonder what the real Lisa thinks of this… But she's stuck in an abandoned mine… OOPS! Spoiler alert! Sorry!**


	115. A Royal Wedding Part 3: Caught

**Hey guys!**

 **Ready for the next chapter! Now, I think this story might be shorter than I thought it would be and plus I'm not so sure how I'm going to do the end of this short story… But we'll see what happens!**

* * *

A Royal Wedding Part 3: Caught

* * *

As dinner was finished, Lily was still not at ease as she watched Lisa carefully, noticing the change in how passionate she was to Tiago, it was so different from how Lisa normally acted. While the Lisa before would understand the concept of private moments and space, this Lisa seemed rather into kissing Tiago every chance she had. Tiago seemed to enjoy it, but it was only because he was slowly being influenced by the magic of the fake Lisa's spell.

After Lisa and Tiago left to go prepare some of their own personal things for the wedding, everyone else stayed behind for some dessert. Lily was not in the mood as she was deep in her thoughts, but she really should have eaten something, for she barely ate any dinner, paying more attention to Lisa.

"Honey, why don't you enjoy these berries, they're fleshly picked not too long ago." Alex urged Lily to taste the sweetness of the berries.

"No thanks, I'm full." Lily replied, rejecting her husband's offer.

"But you didn't eat that much Lily, you can't be full." Jewel pointed out.

"I had a big midday meal, I'm okay alright." Lily replied, getting a bit annoyed.

Lily stayed in her seat, listening to both her thoughts and now the noisy munching of berries. If Lily could resist the temptation to eat, certainly her stomach didn't as it started to grumble and groan louder and louder until Alex heard it.

"Lily, your stomach tells no lie, you have to eat." Alex once again tried to make Lily eat the sweet treat.

"I said no Alex, I'm not hungry, I just…" Lily started, but stopped as she wasn't sure how her friends would react to her statement.

"Just what?" Blu asked, curious.

"Nothing…" Lily sighed and then decided to excuse herself. "If you all will excuse me, I think I'm going to bed."

However as Lily walked away from the dining hall, she wasn't going to go to the room where she and Alex stayed, instead she headed to Tiago's room, where he was trying on his outfit for the wedding and coronation, a blue, princely suit, with a coat of arms on the suit as well. Tiago was trying to straighten out the coat of arms as he heard a knock on his door, he opened it to find his unofficial Aunt Lily.

"Aunt Lily, you came just in time." Tiago said happily. "How do I look?" Tiago asked.

Lily only gave him a depressed looking face and Tiago got a little worried.

"Everything okay?" Tiago asked.

"We need to talk, I think you're making a big m…" Lily started, but only for the two to hear another voice that came into the room.

"Oh hi, sweetheart." Tiago smiled as it was fake Lisa who came into the room.

"She sure doesn't know her manners…" Lily said under her breath.

"Can I talk with you dearly." Fake Lisa asked Tiago and walked past the two to the fireplace in the room.

"Better see what she wants." Tiago nudged his Aunt Lily and went to his princess.

Lily went outside the room, but still left it a little open so she could peek into the room and look at the two. She could hear the two having a small disagreement.

"I thought I told you I didn't want you to wear that." Fake Lisa said a bit angrily.

"This was my father's." Tiago started, Fake Lisa cutting him off.

"So?" Fake Lisa questioned as she was still upset.

"And I think I should wear it." Tiago replied, really wanting to wear this particular suit.

"Are you disagreeing with me?" Fake Lisa replied, disappointed.

"I guess I am." Tiago said back sternly, only to feel a headache and rubbed his head with his wing.

"Oh dear, are you getting a headache?" Fake Lisa said and with her wing, she touched Tiago's cheek, a green light emitting from her wing, which seemed to put something in Tiago. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Tiago replied, shaking his head to clear the dizziness.

"She isn't just rude, she's downright evil!" Lily whispered in shock as she raced away from the room back to her own to tell Alex what she witnessed.

Back with fake Lisa and Tiago, fake Lisa convinced Tiago that they should have a "fun night", to have some heirs ready. Tiago was a bit unsure at first, but after fake Lisa convinced him with kisses again, Tiago agreed.

However before, fake Lisa, noticing there was a desk, with a mirror up against the wall told Tiago that she needed to get ready, urging Tiago to stay in bed. As fake Lisa sat down on the chair in front of the mirror, she touched the pristine, polished glass with her wing and it glowed lightly. and on the mirror appeared the real Lisa, imprisoned in an abandoned mine a little ways from the castle. Tiago couldn't see what was happening at all, due to the fact that fake Lisa was the only way that could see what she was seeing and plus Tiago already had the influence of fake Lisa's spell.

The real Lisa was in a mess, her dress she was wearing all torn up and dirty, her face was tear stained and her head feathers were all messy too. She noticed she could see her replacement, smiling evilly at her.

"Let me go!" The real Lisa shouted. "You can't keep me here forever!

"Oh, but I can dear princess." Fake Lisa said back in a sinister tone. "For you see, my plan is going along as I hoped, your precious Tiago will marry me and I will reign in his place!"

"He'll see it's not me, he knows who I truly am!" The real Lisa shouted back, but in vain.

"Oh I doubt that, in fact, I asked him if we can make some heirs tonight, and he accepted." The fake Lisa stated as the real Lisa was utterly shocked.

"No… You're lying! You just want to scare me!" The real Lisa shouted back with tears forming in her eyes.

"If you say so princess." Fake Lisa snugged her shoulders and turned to look at Tiago. "I'm ready dear, are you?"

"Of course I am." Tiago smiled, the real Lisa seeing Tiago too.

"Tiago! It's me! The real Lisa! Help me!" The real Lisa shouted to Tiago, but it was no use as Tiago couldn't hear her at all.

"He can't hear you princess and now I think I'll go have my 'fun'." Fake Lisa chuckled evilly and went to the bed with Tiago was.

The real Lisa was forced to watch, eventually needing to lay face down on the dirt floor in the mine, with her wings over her ears. However she could very much still hear all the fake fun those two were having, it was like the fake Lisa was right there in the real Lisa's ears. The real Lisa had tears streaming down her face as she didn't want to believe this was happening.

All the real Lisa had to do was hope and wait that someone might just come and save her from her misery. She didn't want to give up, she had the hope that she'll defeat whoever was controlling Tiago and get him back.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Sorry if each part is getting shorter and shorter… I'll try to make the next part a bit longer, if it's possible!**

 **But I still hope you guys enjoyed!**


	116. A Royal Wedding Part 4: Doubts and Truth

**Alright guys! You all ready for the next part!**

 **Now this part will be from both the last scene in the MLP: FiM episode, "A Canterlot Wedding Part 1" and the beginning of "A Canterlot Wedding Part 2", so as not to create any chaos and confusion!**

 **Anyway…**

* * *

A Royal Wedding Part 4: Doubts and Truth

* * *

Night passed as the next day came, the day before the wedding and coronation, and everyone was doing a mock wedding and coronation to practice for one last time before the big day. The royal families, except for Queen Lily, were there, determined to make this practice perfect.

"Where is Lily?" Alex asked to no one in particular. "It's not like her to be late."

"Don't worry Alex, she'll come, trust me." Jewel replied, hearing Alex since she was standing next to him.

"I hope you're right Jewel." Alex said back, but then got to focus as the mock wedding began, with the bridemaids coming in first.

"Perfect girls, no need to rush." King Blu smiled as a line of bridemaids came in, in a line across towards thrones. "And then Princess Lisa will come in."

Two guards who were standing by the doorway opened them to reveal the Scarlet princess, who of course wasn't the real princess. Fake Lisa came walking in slowly, while Tiago stared very lovingly at his future wife and queen. Fake Lisa came up besides Tiago in front of King Blu.

"I'll say a few words and then we'll begin with the vows." Blu said while the two rubbed beaks with each other. "Tiago, you'll get the rings from King Alex."

Alex came up with the rings, but before Tiago could take them, the door to the throne room swung open, Lily coming in with a very stern expression.

"I'm here." Lily said, her face with a slight angry look. "And I'm not going to stand next to her and neither should you!" Lily pointed her wing at Alex.

"I'm sorry about your sister in law Lisa…" Alex apologized to the fake Lisa.

"Maybe we should ignore her, brother." Fake Lisa suggested.

"You have to listen to me!" Lily shouted louder, still not giving in. "I got something to say…"

And Lily walked further up, not taking her eyes off the fake Lisa as she pointed her wing straight at her.

"She's evil!" Lily revealed, Alex stepping in front of fake Lisa to protect he, while the princess had a stunned look, of course it was as fake as herself.

"She been horrible to the servants, changed all the preparations, and if that wasn't enough I saw her put a spell on Tiago that made his eyes go all…" And Lily put on a dizzy face to demonstrate what she saw.

Fake Lisa was standing by the side, pretending to be all innocent of course, and as Lily finished explaining she advanced on the fake Lisa with a victory grin. A few seconds later, the fake princess pretended like she couldn't handle all this pressure.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Fake Lisa began to cry as she then ran out of the throne room, covering her eyes with her wing.

"Because you're evil, evil!" Lily shouted. "And if I don't stop you, you're going to ruin my adopted nephew's life."

Lily turned around and expected to be thanked, only to walk into a Tiago who had an angry face on. And when Lily recovered and saw this, she had a nervous smile on.

"You want to know why my eyes went all, aunt Lily…" And Tiago put the same dizzy face Lily made earlier, only for his head to ache after. "Because since I was so busy with my father and Uncle Alex, I been having headaches, she hasn't been placing spells on me, she has been comforting me."

And Lily was about to say something, only for Tiago to continue.

"And she had every right to change all the preparations if she wants, it's her wedding and coronation too you know, I don't mind at all." Tiago said, defending his love.

"I was just…" Lily tried to say, but Tiago still had things on his mind.

"It's really important for her that our big day is perfect." Tiago stated and then faced Lily straight in the eyes. "Something that obviously isn't important to you."

Then Tiago could feel his head ache some more and Lily tried to comfort him, only for Tiago to refuse.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride." And Tiago started to walk out of the throne room to find fake Lisa, stopping for a second. "In fact, don't even bother coming to the wedding."

As Lily sighed and lowered her head, she turned to look at the rest of her friends and family.

"Come on everyone, lets check on the princess." Jewel suggested and everyone began to follow Tiago to find fake Lisa.

Even Lily's own children, Prince Eddie and Princess Cadence walked past their mother with looks of resentment in their eyes at their mother. The last to walk out was Alex, to whom Lily tried to speak too.

"I was…" Lily began, but Alex cut her off.

"You have a lot to think about." Alex stated sternly at his own wife and queen, the last to leave before the guards by the door who closed the door on their way out, leaving behind the sad queen.

"Maybe I was overreacting…" Lily said to herself and walked to the thrones. "I could have gained a nephew, but instead I lost all my friends and family." The queen began to cry as she placed her face down on the few steps leading to the thrones.

As Lily was crying, someone suddenly began softly stroking her head feathers in comfort. Lily looked up to find it was fake Lisa, who was giving her a smile.

"I'm so sorry." Lily apologized, believing it was now the real princess, but then…

"You will be." The fake Lisa gave a sinister smile and the wing that was stroking Lily began to glow green.

The green glow became like green fire and surrounded Lily who became a bit frightened as the fake Lisa smiled evilly at Lily one last time before the fire became a dome which trapped Lily. The dome began to melt through the floor, taking the queen with it down somewhere. As the dome was completely gone, the floor remained the same, as if nothing happened there.

As Lily felt she was no longer going down, she opened her eyes that were closed and couldn't see that well, it was dark and only a few torches lit up the area, however Lily guessed she was in a mine of some sort.

"Hello!" Lily shouted, hoping that someone would hear her. "Is anyone there!?" Lily walking and then crashed into a crystal wall, which was clear enough that she could see her reflection, the queen then heard a distant sounding laugh. "Where am I?" Lily asked, not expecting an answer, but there was as fake Lisa's image appeared on the crystal walls of the mine.

"A mine not too far from the castle, once home to criminals that had to work to pay off their crimes and now…" Fake Lisa said as Lily tried to find a way out as she ran through the mine. "Your prison."

"Help, help!" Lily shouted, with a desperate face.

"It's no use." Fake Lisa said. "And no one will ever think to look for you either. Most birds have forgotten about this place, which makes it the ideal place to keep the ones from interfering with my plans." Fake Lisa giving out a laugh.

"Plans?" Lily said softly, but then louder. "What plans?"

Fake Lisa's image on the crystal wall gave a sweet evil look.

"The plans I have for Prince Tiago of course." Fake Lisa informed Lily.

"Don't you dare do anything to him!" Lily shouted angrily.

"Only way to stop me is to catch me." Fake Lisa's image seemed to move on its own as it moved from crystal to crystal, taunting Lily as she picked up a pickaxe and smashed every crystal fake Lisa appeared on.

"None, over here." Fake Lisa continued to move rapidly while Lily tried to keep up.

Eventually Lily hit a weak wall, which led to a small part of the mine collapsing and in it was revealed the real Lisa, who was rather surprised to see the wall break. Lily still had the pickaxe and seeing the real Lisa, but thinking she wasn't, ran in and charged at the real princess knocking her to the ground with the pickaxe above her head.

"Please, don't hurt me." The real Lisa said in fear as she took a quick look up to see it was her sister in law, Lily. "Lily, it's me." Lily giving a doubtful look. "Please, you have to believe me, I been imprisoned like you, the Lisa that brought you down here is an imposter."

"Likely story." Lily said as she still had the pickaxe in her wing.

"Okay, you don't believe me, I can tell you something only the real Lisa would know." The real Lisa said.

"And that is…" Lily said, still doubtful.

"Your favorite snack is strawberries with cream and my brother's is a slice of meat pie." The real Lisa stated.

"And what is your's?" Lily said, needing further proof.

"An apple, but it can't be any apple, it has to be just picked from a tree, I do that on my rides out alone or with company." The real Lisa stated the true fact.

"It is true…" Lily said as she put the pickaxe aside and then hugged Lisa. "I never thought I would find you!"

And then the fake Lisa's laughing could be heard echoing through the mine, while Lisa looked out towards what looked like just a hint of sunlight. Lisa's eyes seemed to sparkle as the real princess didn't know that Lily stopped hugging her.

"We have to get out of here." Lily said to Lisa, Lisa nodding in agreement. "We have to stop her."

The evil laughing continued to echo through the mine as it happened that night already passed and back at King Blu and Queen Jewel's castle, the big day was starting…

* * *

 **And done! Told you guys I'll try to make this part longer!**

 **And see you next time!**


	117. A Royal Wedding Part 5: This Day Aria

**Hey guys!**

 **So this part will be a repeat of "This Day Aria" mostly. The only major difference is that the beginning will, of course, be shortened.**

 **I have to still post it so the story makes sense, but if you don't want to read this part, you don't have to. But if you didn't read the original one, than by all means, read this part, other than that… Well you know the drill!**

* * *

A Royal Wedding Part 5: This Day Aria

* * *

While Lily and the real Lisa were trying to find a way out of the abandoned mine to stop the wedding before the fake Lisa's plans were completed, back in King Blu and Queen Jewel's castle, the fake Lisa was alone in a grand room, preparing herself for the important day…

 _This day is going to be perfect_

 _The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small_

 _Every bird will gather round_

 _Say I look lovely in my gown_

 _What they don't know is that I have fooled them all._

Lisa sang while taking a red rose from a pile of flowers and putting it in her head feathers, looking at herself in the mirror before twirling around from it. As she sang some more lines, a darkness appeared and only her eyes were lit, as the color change from bright blue to a light queen.

 _This day was going to be perfect_

 _The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small_

 _But instead of having cake_

 _With all my friends to celebrate_

 _My wedding bells they may not ring for me at all._

Back in the mine, Lily and the real Lisa was still trying to find their way out. Lisa's image appearing in a crystal from the mine as she sang. As she looked around, she seemed to lose hope, sitting down and Lily putting a wing on her. Lisa looked at some crystals on the rock wall, her image appearing on them as she turned her head to look at Lily.

 _I could care less about the dress_

 _I won't partake in any cake_

 _Vows, well I will be lying when I say_

 _That through any kind of weather_

 _I'll want us to be together_

 _The truth is I don't care for him at all_

 _No I do not love the groom_

 _In my heart there is no room_

 _But I still want him to be all mine._

The evil Lisa sang as she walked about the grand castle room, knocking over a basket full of apples with her leg as she came to a bird mannequin wearing a male's clothing and a hat. As she seemed to lean against the mannequin, she threw the hat up in the air and when it reached its full height, blasted it with a spell, turning the hat to pieces of thread. She then stomped her talon on the mangled hat as she then again face the mirror, her eyes giving off a sinister glare.

 _We must escape before its too late_

 _Find a way to save the day_

 _Hope, I'll be lying if I say_

 _I don't fear that I may lose him_

 _To one who wants to use him_

 _Not care for love and cherish him each day_

 _For I oh-so love the groom_

 _Oh my thoughts he does consume_

 _Oh Tiago, I'll be there very soon._

Back in the mine, Lily and Lisa were still running to find a way out, Lisa stopping for a moment as Lily ran past her. As they ran, they saw a point of light at the very end of the mine, however there was a gap, the only way to get through was riding in a mine cart. As they stopped, Lily gave a look of uncertainly, but Lisa pressed on, trying to free the mine cart, since it was stuck from some rocks that were underneath the cart. Lily then came and seeing Lisa's determination helped her in freeing the cart, the two managing to free it and ride in it to escape to freedom.

 _Finally the moment has arrived_

 _For me to be one lucky bride._

Back at the castle, the wedding started as the throne room doors swung open and rows of trumpets played as the fake Lisa made her way down the alley, with the flower girls first bouncing their way down, while softly tossing flowers petals. The fake Lisa sung as she was evilly happy that her plan was going along as she arrived at the thrones with Tiago next to her and King Blu starting the ceremony.

 _Oh, the wedding we won't make_

 _He'll end up marrying a fake_

 _Tiago will be_

Back in the mine, with the wedding going on, Lily and Lisa, getting to the end of the cart track were still unable to escape, Lisa singing as she and Lily arrived at a solid wall of rock blocking their way. And back at the castle, fake Lisa turned to look at Tiago, who looked back, his eyes having a tint of green in them.

 _Mine, all mine!_

Fake Lisa sung as she laughed evilly in happiness.

* * *

 **And there we go! Deja vu, huh?**

 **And again, as I said before, the song is the same, except I replaced the words, "pony" and "Shining Armor" to "bird" and "Tiago".**

 **See you in the next part!**


	118. A Royal Wedding Part 6: The Reveal

**Hey guys! Finally back to this story!**

 **Sorry to keep you waiting, I wanted to get some other writing done! And now that that other writings are done, I'm back here!**

 **So, I wouldn't keep you waiting any longer so lets just get on with the next part!**

* * *

A Royal Wedding Part 6: The Reveal

* * *

Back up on the surface, in the castle, King Blu was starting the ceremony, announcing the opening statements, while back down in the mine, Lily and the real Lisa were still trying to find a way out, being blocked by some huge boulders in their path. Lisa was starting to lose hope as she laid against the boulders.

"We're never going to save him." Lisa stated as she let a few tears out.

"We will, we just have to find a…" Lily started, but stopped as her eyes rested on some light being shed out, an opening big enough for the two to get out. "There!" Lily shouted and after urging Lisa to not give up, the two climbed their way, getting to their way, only for…

"You're not going anywhere." Three female birds dressed as bridemaids stated evilly as their eyes glowed green while advancing on the two royal ladies.

Meanwhile, back in the castle, Tiago, who's eyes had a tint of green in them and the fake Lisa were standing besides each other while facing each other in front of Blu. Blu delivering the final statements to make the marriage official.

"Princess Lisa and Prince Tiago, it is my great pleasure to pronounce you…" Blu started, but stopped and had a face of shock when he heard Lily's voice…

"Stop!" Lily shouted as she appeared in the throne room doors.

Alex facewinged himself, sighing, while everyone mumbled about the disruption.

"Why does she have to be so protective of her nephew!" The fake Lisa stomped her talon on the floor, while Blu looked at her funny, the fake Lisa then realizing what she did and pretended to be sad. "Why does she have to ruin my special day?" And fake Lisa began to cry.

"Because, it's not your special day, it's mine!" The real Lisa shouted as she appeared in the throne room doors, with an angry look on her face, everyone gasping as they were shocked.

"What!?" The fake Lisa said, stunned. "But how did you escape my bridemaids?" The fake Lisa demanded while pointing her wing at the two who escaped.

Like a flashback was happening, the real Lisa and Lily were back down in the mine, being cornered by the three bridemaids, obviously fake like the fake Lisa. As they advanced towards the real Lisa and Lily, Lisa saw a bouquet of flowers, just laying down on the stone floor. Picking it up, she waved it at the fake bridemaids, who were intrigued by the flowers, throwing it aside as far as she could, the fake bridemaids chased after it, like all bridsmaids would in a wedding. The real Lisa and Lily now free to escape and head back to the castle.

"Clever." The fake Lisa commented, back to the present. "But you're still too late." The fake Lisa stated.

"I don't understand, how could there be two of them?" Jewel asked, still confused about all of this.

"She's a changeling!" The real Lisa stated. "She takes some form of a bird you love and gains power by feeding off your love for them." The real Lisa explained, remembering the legends she heard of a far off kingdom where these strange bird-like creatures called changelings reigned, apparently, it was all true.

As the real Lisa explained what she knew, the fake Lisa suddenly had an angry smile as her eyes glowed bright green and suddenly a tornado wall of green light surrounded the fake Lisa, everyone becoming scared as the fake Lisa changed into her real form, her wings' color changing from red to a transparent light green and her body turning from red to black. She also became much bigger than a normal sized female bird, nearly twice as huge. As the fake Lisa's change was complete, she began to laugh evilly as she faced Lisa, she was in fact, the queen of the changelings… Chrysalis.

"Right you are princess and as queen of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects, these kingdoms have more love than any place I ever encountered, my fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that, that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of!" Queen Chrysalis told her evil plan, laughing in success.

"No, you wouldn't!" Blu shouted angrily as he took his sword and charged at Chrysalis, intending to kill her and make her pay, but Blu should have been more careful…

"Pathetic." Chrysalis said and with her wing growing green, she shot a magical beam at Blu, knocking him against a pillar in the room and Blu out cold when he impacted with the stone.

"Blu!" Jewel shouted as she, along with Bia and Carla ran to Blu, Blu still alive as Jewel held his head with her wings. "Come on Blu, wake up!"

"As I was saying…" Chrysalis continued. "I been feeding off Tiago's love for you, every moment he grows weaker and more under my control, not too long until he is completely submissive to me."

"Not my Tiago!" Lisa shouted, almost on the verge of tears.

"Soon, we'll take over this kingdom and all the others and we'll have all the power in the world!" Chrysalis laughed evilly

"But, you're alone…" Lisa stated, in fact Chrysalis was alone for now… "And you are surrounded by hundreds of armed soldiers, you can't escape." Lisa stated, only for Chrysalis to smile in victory

"Oh I don't think so…" Chrysalis replied back.

At that exact second, loud noises from outside could be heard, it was the sound of beating changelings' wings and by the volume of the wing sounds, there was a whole horde of them. A royal guard came running into the throne room out of breath to deliver the news.

"Your majesties!" The guard shouted, only to see King Blu knocked out cold.

"What is it!?" Jewel shouted back, answering for Blu.

"There's a whole horde of flying bird-like creatures coming at us!" The guard shouted.

Lily ran out of the throne and to the nearest window, looking out at disbelief. Heading straight for the castle were thousands upon thousands of changelings descending down on the castle, coming in from Queen Chrysalis' signal, that being when Chrysalis revealed herself in her true form. All seemed lost and the downfall of all the kingdoms seemed certain, only a miracle can save all the kingdoms before it was too late…

* * *

 **And there we go guys!**

 **Sorry this was extremely shorter, again, I been out of this story for a bit and I got to get back to the story! Plus… I don't think I made much sense with this part, but that's up to you guys!**


	119. A Royal Wedding Part 7: Power of Love

**Alright guys! It's time for a new part!**

 **But before we do… I started watching this show called, "The Man in the High Castle" and boy is it scary! It's about if the Axis Powers won WWII and America was divided between Germany and Japan into the Greater Nazi Reich and the Japanese Pacific States. Man… Just thinking about if that really happened gives me shivers!**

 **Anyway… Before I go off on a rant and lose focus, here's the next part!**

* * *

A Royal Wedding Part 7: Power of Love

* * *

The horde of changelings soon came in, being able to come in so easily since they could fly, crowding onto the castle grounds. Since King Blu was out cold, King Alex was in charge and with a heavy heart he ordered all the castle guards and soldiers to lay down their weapons and surrender, he didn't want unnecessary bloodshed of all the soldiers, despite them wanting to fight. Alex told the men there was no way they could win, being only a few hundred, with at least ten times as many changelings. All the castle defenders listened, sighing, others a bit angry as they dropped their weapons and surrendered.

Meanwhile Chrysalis smiled in victory as she walked back and forth in the throne room. Princess Lisa watched her imposter walk back and forth, she couldn't look away, because Chrysalis used some kind of sticky substance on her legs, keeping the princess in place. Tiago was standing a few feet away from Lisa, still growing more weaker by the second as his eyes were still green colored.

"You'll never get away with this!" Lisa shouted in anger.

"I already have princess and as soon as my changelings have soaked all the love here, I'm going to soak your love from you, before moving onto the rest of this kingdom." Chrysalis smiled evilly.

"You can't break me! You might have been able to break through to Tiago, but you can't break me!" Lisa shouted louder, even more determined.

"So I have heard that you are tough princess, being that your brother taught you some things…" Chrysalis replied, staring at King Alex, who was holding his own teenage prince and princess tightly in his wings, the two of them crying softly while Alex still had an angry face on. "But resistance is futile, I have the strongest army ever, no one can stand against me!"

However Chrysalis was so occupied by the present company in the throne room, that she didn't even notice that Lily wasn't present, being that Lily had gone out of the throne room to see the horde of changelings descending down. Lily was in fact hiding, being careful to not run into any changelings as she made her way to her and her husband's guest room. She got there and softly closed the door.

"I hope this works…" Lily sighed as she grabbed her husband's sword and then made her way back to the throne room, being careful of course.

When Lily got there, she slowly opened the throne room door just a bit, to peek in and see where Chrysalis was currently at, surprisingly and somewhat unexpectedly, Chrysalis was singing as she looked out the stained glass window of the throne room to see the work her changelings were doing.

 _This day has been just perfect_

 _The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small_

 _Everybird I'll soon control_

 _Every man, woman, and child_

 _Who says a girl can't really have it all?_

Chrysalis sung as she then gave another one of her evil laughs. Lily took this moment to her advantage as she slowly came in, everyone of her family members and friends gasping when she came in, but Lily signaled for them to be quiet as she made her way to Lisa.

"Quick, go to him while you still can." Lily whispered and advised to Lisa and cut the sticky substance with Alex's sword.

Lisa smiled a little to her sister in law and went over to Tiago, who was still lost in Chrysalis' spell. Lisa started to cry, and in only a few seconds in full tears as she hugged Tiago tightly, she didn't want to let go and she loved him with all her heart even if he wasn't going to love her back in his current state.

However something was happening to Tiago and Lisa, as if magic was happening, some bands of light appeared around the two, it was as if Lisa's hugging triggered something to happen. Tiago eventually snapped out of it and he got back to normal, shaking his head as he felt dizzy while coming back to his real senses.

"What?" Tiago asked, confused. "Is… Is the wedding over?" Tiago asked, having little memory of the past few days.

Chrysalis must have noticed that Lily was here and that Lisa was free, with Tiago's spell broken, because she landed down from the air, of course she could fly too, in front of the lovebirds.

"It's all over!" Chrysalis shouted.

"Quick!" Lily shouted from the side. "Kiss, it might trigger something!"

"What good will that do!?" Chrysalis asked Lily as she turned to the Blue macaw queen and with her magic, she took the sword from Lily's grip and used it to wound Lily, hitting the queen in the shoulder, but making sure Lily was hurt enough to not cause anymore trouble. "My changelings already roam free!"

"Lily!" Alex shouted as he ran to his wife and applied pressure on her wound.

"Alex…" Lily spoke softly. "I'm sorry…" Lily shed a tear, which Alex wiped away.

"No, I'm sorry, you're going to be fine, okay?" Alex said in a rushed tone.

"We lost… No use fighting this." Tiago said, giving up, but Lisa hasn't.

"No, my love and your's will succeed." Lisa said as she hugged Tiago.

"What a lovely, but absolutely ridiculous sentiment." Chrysalis mocked as she returned to the stained glass window.

Tiago had a stern look on his face as Lisa put her wing to his cheek and put his face to look at her, nodding that they should give it a chance, the two brought their beaks closer and closer until they met in a kiss. As their beaks touched, bright pinkish light appeared from the two and it grew brighter and brighter and Lisa and Tiago themselves seemed to be lifting off the floor while the glow became bigger and bigger. All their friends and family were stunned by this display and Chrysalis, noticing the sudden brightness, turned around and was shocked by what she saw.

And then it happened… Lisa and Tiago, who's eyes were closed while kissing opened them to reveal that their eyes were completely pink and glowing. As soon as they opened their eyes, a shockwave of light radiated at lightning speed all around as Chrysalis was now at a loss of words, expect…

"NO!" Chrysalis shouted as the shockwave impacted her and she was sent flying straight through the stained glass window, smashing it as Chrysalis was thrown out away from the castle.

All the other changelings, in shock, as they saw their queen being thrown by the pink glowing shockwave, were themselves thrown away too. However it left all the normal birds unharmed as the whole changeling horde was propelled away, all the way back to their dirt hole they came from.

As Chrysalis and her army of changelings were far away, Lisa and Tiago, still suspended in midair by their power of love, slowly came back down to the floor. Their family and friends coming to them with wide open beaks, speechless at what they witnessed.

"I can't believe it…" Jewel said.

"You two did it!" Alex smiled and shouted in happiness, hugging his sister, but then realized… "Lily!"

Since it was a nonfatal wound, Lily was still breathing, but she was still losing blood. As everyone came to her, Alex taking Lily's face and softly rubbing her cheek with his wing to keep her awake, he told her to hang on.

"Lily, can you hear me?" Alex asked.

"Yes, is she gone, is Chrysalis gone?" Lily asked.

"Yes, along with her whole army." Alex informed Lily.

"Good, now we have a real wedding to put together." Lily said, sighing in relief as Alex carefully picked her way to go to the royal physician.

And so with Chrysalis and the changelings gone, the real wedding and coronation for Prince Tiago and Princess Lisa could now happen.

* * *

 **And done! Now that I'm done writing and thinking about this part, I can go back to thinking about the Nazis conquering the world! LOL! JK!**


	120. A Royal Wedding Part 8: The Real Wedding

**Alright guys! We have come to the last part of this short story!**

 **And next one will be another writer submitted story!**

 **Without further ado…**

* * *

A Royal Wedding Part 8: The Real Wedding

* * *

With Queen Chrysalis and her army of changelings defeated and forced back to their own kingdom, the real wedding and coronation of Prince Tiago and Princess Lisa into the new king and queen after Blu and Jewel could happen. All the preparations were redone, with Lisa, of course, being very happy with what was originally planned for the wedding and coronation. And as the real ceremonies started, with everyone present in the castle church, Tiago was standing very patiently, waiting for Lisa to come in. However, something was a little messed up…

"Tiago…" Lily, who was standing next to the prince, whispered. "Your coat of arms, here let me get it."

And Lily straightened it out, now Tiago was fully ready.

"Thanks Auntie Lily, or should I say sister now…" Tiago whispered back.

"Auntie is fine Tiago, no need to change it." Lily smiled.

And then the guards at the door opened it, to reveal beautiful Princess Lisa walking in with her red colored wedding dress, of which a white veil flowed that covered her head and face. With of course, the flower girls coming in first, with Lisa next and with King Alex carrying the rings for the pair on a pillow. As the group walked down the alley, everyone stood up and watched in silence as the music played.

Soon enough the group got to the altar and Tiago lifted up the veil of Lisa's dress, to reveal that beautiful face of hers which smiled at the Blue macaw prince. Both of them then faced the priest while standing next to each other. After which the vows were exchanged and Lisa and Tiago said their "I do" to each other, pronouncing their love for each other, Alex came up with the rings, at the same time giving his sister a very proud smile.

First, Tiago slipped the ring for Lisa on her wing and then Lisa slipped the ring for Tiago on his wing. They then gave each other a loving kiss as all the witnesses cheered. However it was not over, because they had to get the coronation part done and after Lisa and Tiago shared their kiss, they were declared the new king and queen, when Blu placed his crown on top of Tiago's head and Jewel placed her crown on top of Lisa's head.

When the new king and queen, who were bowing while Blu and Jewel placed the crowns, stood back up again, they turned to face the witnesses who cheered again. And they weren't the only ones, Lisa and Tiago walked out of the church onto a balcony overlooking the castle grounds and on the castle grounds was a whole crowd of birds who came to witness this event. The cheers of hundreds of birds filled the air as now King Tiago and Queen Lisa waved their wings at those who came, both with happy expressions on their faces.

Alex and Lily, along with their friends and family, were inside watching the two. Alex was starting to tear up as Lily noticed.

"Everything fine dear?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just so happy and sad at the same time." Alex replied. "My sister is now a complete mature young lady, but she's going to live here now."

"Well, she'll be happy and she'll get used to it." Lily comforted Alex.

"I know…" Alex sighed and then remembered he still hasn't apologized fully to his own queen. "Listen honey, I really am sorry for doubting you, I promised I would always love and listen to you and I broke that…"

"It's fine dear, I still love you, but maybe tonight you can do something 'special' for me." Lily suggested, Alex knowing what his queen meant.

"But you're still a little hurt aren't you?" Alex asked, referring to the bandages wrapped around Lily's shoulder from her wound.

"It's fine, and you said you will listen to me, right?" Lily teased.

"Of course honey, anything for my lovely queen." Alex smiled and brought Lily closer to him by wrapping his wing around her and pulling her close.

Alex and Lily, along with their prince, princess, and entourage stayed at the castle for a few more days until Alex felt it was time to go back to his own castle with his family, well except for one member that is… As Alex was all ready to leave back to his castle, he said his goodbyes to his sister, of course both of them were in tears.

"Goodbye sister, I hope you enjoy your life here now." Alex said as he hugged the new queen to Tiago.

"I will brother, I'm going to miss you so much." Lisa replied. "I feel like this is our last goodbye…"

"Oh, it's not sister." And Alex broke the hug and faced his sister with his best smile. "Remember, if you feel lonely and miss me, you can write as many letters to me as you want and of course visit me with my nephews and nieces." Alex teased.

"And you'll do the same?" Lisa asked, still teary.

"Of course I will and I'll think of you everyday." Alex smiled. "I love you sister."

"Love you too big brother." Lisa said and the two siblings hugged it out again.

Lily saw the whole thing and could only smile in happiness as she enjoyed the sibling moment, something she never really had, being born an only child. And as she left with Alex and everyone else back home, she could see the sadness in her husband's eyes, but she knew he was really happy deep down.

As time passed by, just like Tiago's parents and Lisa's brother and sister in law, Lisa and Tiago would reign long until old age, having a very peaceful and happy time as every one of their subjects loved the pair. And while Tiago was the protector of his subjects by the sword, Lisa was the gentle, kind, and patient queen, while her brother, King Alex, was called, The Great, she was called The Gentle.

And of course, the love between Lisa and Tiago never faded, only growing stronger, never have they doubted that they would cheat on each other, as they were happy together. The two of them, soon after their wedding and coronation, had their 'special' night and Queen Lisa was declared pregnant by the royal physician. And when the time came, Lisa gave birth to a set of twin, healthy boys, who shared evenly their father and mother's traits.

Both boys would become strong, like their father, but also kind and generous to others like their mother and when the time came, one of them was picked to become the next king, the other brother not caring much, approving of the decision. Both boys got wives anyway and soon enough, their own children, who enjoyed their grandparents very much, Lisa and Tiago, of course, enjoying them as well as they aged together.

And when the time came that both Lisa and Tiago would pass, being buried right next to each other, they were happy because now they were together forever in heaven and nothing will ever break them apart, not even an evil mind controlling changeling queen.

The End.

* * *

 **And there we go guys! Yet another short story done!**

 **And remember, next time is a story submitted by someone else!**


	121. Foot Combat Part 1: A Gift

**Alright guys!**

 **As stated before, we got another writer submitted story! Can you guess who? Well it's Nightfly123!**

 **But I would really like to see other people writing stories for this series as well, for me to submit here, but be mindful of the regulations I put in regarding this.**

 **Anyway… Lets go on to the story Nightfly has!**

* * *

Foot Combat Part 1: A Gift

* * *

The day was sunny and bright as it was set to be a day that was full with all sorts of tournaments taking place in the nearby fields that was some meters outside of the castle walls with everyone preparing for the special day.

There was a certain prince who is the most excited for the tournament and he was very eager to take part in a special tournament that was going to be taking place for the very first time in the history of King Blu's kingdom or any other Kingdom for that matter.

His name is Nightfly and he was currently training himself for a special tournament called "Foot Combat" which is a fight between two contestants who try to beat the other with all sorts of weapons which include, spears, maces, Pollaxes and even two-handed swords.

"Hello Nightfly, long time, no see" said a voice that Nightfly knew well. "I see that you are training very hard for the forthcoming tournament".

"Of course, I am, my Queen" said prince Nightfly as he stopped training. "I can't wait for the foot combat tournament to begin".

"I can certainly understand that" said Queen Jewel as she giggled a bit. "Also Tomada Junior wants to have a word with you, if you don't mind".

"No problem at all, my Queen" said prince Nightfly as he had a smile on his face. "I will do anything for a friend of my wife, you can always count on me".

Queen Jewel nodded in agreement to that statement as Nightfly quickly bowed to her which Jewel returned before he made his way to see Tomada Junior knowing that he wanted to have a word with about something and that something could be important.

He quickly went into the castle corridors before he made his way up the stairs and he searched for Tomada Junior's room until he finally found it as he went inside only to be hugged by a very happy male Peregrine Falcon which made Nightfly chuckle as he hugged him back.

The two boys had a very strong bond and they saw each other as brothers, they even treated each other as such, they would always have a fun time together

"I'm so glad that you came, Nightfly" said Tomada Junior as he and Nightfly broke their hug. "I really need your help with something".

"Anything for an old friend of Bia's" said Nightfly as he and Junior sat on separate chairs. "So, what do you need my help with?".

"It's princess Carla's birthday, today" said Tomada Junior as he started to sweat. "I'm having an hard time thinking about what to give her as a present".

"Don't worry, junior, I have just the thing" said Nightfly as he patted Junior on the shoulder. "I'll be right back, just wait a second".

Nightfly ran straight out of the room and he made his way into the room that he shared with his wife Bia as well as their children before he made his way to a big rectangular-shaped chest that he kept under the bed in case anyone would try to steal it.

He grabbed the chest and he put it on the bed that he shared with Bia before opening the chest as he began his search until he finally found the very thing that he was looking for which he grabs before shutting the chest and putting it back under his bed before he head back to Junior's room.

Tomada Junior watched in confusion as Nightfly sat on the chair facing him as he held an rectangular-shaped chest in his wings before he opened it only to reveal a recently polished sword and shield that had four gems on both of the respective weapons with the gems being, red, blue, green and purple respectively.

"Whoa, Nightfly, this is amazing" said Tomada Junior as he looked at the weapons in amazement. "Where did you get those weapons?".

"They were given to me, Actually" said Nightfly as he showed Tomada Junior the polished sword. "I received this when I first visited King Albert".

"That's really cool but I'm confused" said Tomada Junior as he had an confused expression on his face. "Why did Albert have the sword in the first place?".

"It's because it's owner gave it to him" said Nightfly as he picked up the sword and held it out to Junior. "Albert's grandfather gave him the sword so he can protect it".

"Oh, right, Ok, I think I get it now" said Tomada Junior as he took the sword and swung it a few times. "But what about the shield, did someone give you that too?".

"Actually, I found it in a deep cave" said Nightfly as he picked up the shield with his right wing and held it. "It seems that someone had put it there, probably to hide it".

"I don't blame whoever did hide it" said Tomada Junior as he gave the sword back to Nightfly who put it back in the chest. "They must have had a good reason to hide it".

"Yeah, I really do agree with you" said Nightfly as he put the shield back into the chest before eventually locking it shut. "So, do you like the weapons, Junior?".

"Yes, I do, they are simply amazing" said Tomada Junior as Nightfly handed him the chest which he gladly took with joy. "Thanks, Nightfly, I think Carla will like these".

"Your welcome, Junior, It's been a honour" said Nightfly as he smiled at his best friend who returned the smile. "Also, remember to hide them, it's a surprise after all".

Tomada Junior nodded in agreement before he hugged Nightfly who was briefly shocked but he eventually returned the hug knowing that he had just took a massive weight off his best friend's shoulders and that Junior can now relax without having to worry.

They eventually broke the hug and they decided to go to the training area where they began to train at the Pell with their wooden weapons knowing that an upcoming tournament was going to take place and they needed to be in the best shape as possible.

Nightfly had heard about these sort of tournaments numerous times before, although they weren't exactly made official until this very moment, and he was getting very excited about who is going to be fighting who in this competition.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of Nightfly's new story and the next part will come very soon!**


	122. Foot Combat Part 2: The Decision

**Hey guys!**

 **Welcome to the second part of Nightfly's story!**

 **That's pretty much all to say really…**

* * *

Foot Combat Part 2: The Decision

* * *

It took 10 minutes for Nightfly and Tomada Junior to finish their training but the two were now doing their respective jobs as they waited for news about the tournament since they were eager to find out who will take part in the much anticipated contest.

Nightfly is still a member of the royal guard even though he had been knighted by King Blu for his part in stopping the evil King David and Nightfly had also been told that he is second-in-line to King Blu's throne after Tiago due to his marriage to Bia.

He was with the other members of the royal guard when Queen Jewel herself came into view much to Nightfly's surprise since he didn't expect his mother-in-law to come and do the announcer since that job was usually left to others but he knew that he needed to give Jewel, his full attention.

"Hello, my loyal guards, It's good to see you" said Queen Jewel as the royal guards including Nightfly bowed to her. "I have a very important announcement to make".

"I wonder who is going to be chosen for it" said a male Spix Macaw member of the royal guard who was feeling happy. "This is going to be, totally awesome".

"I spoke with my husband about the tournament" said Queen Jewel as she looked at every member of the royal guard. "And we have come to an agreement that...".

Nightfly waited patiently knowing that whatever his mother-in-law was going to say would effectively mean that someone is chosen to represent the Kingdom in this very special tournament and they would be honoured to represent their King and Queen in the tournament.

The other royal guards were starting to feel very nervous since they believed that Queen Jewel wouldn't pick them to be in the tournament but they also knew that they have to wait and see what happens when Jewel had made the announcement.

Nightfly along with his fellow royal guards waited in anticipation of what Queen Jewel was about to say and they had all agreed to accept the person that their hugely popular Queen would choose for the forthcoming tournament.

"...Prince Nightfly has been chosen to be for the tournament" said Queen Jewel to the shock of Nightfly. "Well done, Nightfly and make us all proud".

"I will not let you down, your majesty, I will do my very best" said Nightfly as he smiled at his mother-in-law. "It's an honour to be chosen for the tournament".

"The honour is all mine, Nightfly, just focus on the tournament" said Queen Jewel before she spoke again. "Also, Nightfly is to become a Knight when our guests arrive".

"Excuse me, your majesty, I don't mean to be rude or anything" said another member of the royal guard. "But, who exactly are the guests, that are going to be arriving?".

"They are the Knights of the other Kingdoms including King Alex" said Queen Jewel as she looked her loyal guards. "When they arrive, Nightfly will become a Knight".

"Also, your majesty, I have a question that I really wish to ask" said a third member of the royal guard in a worried manner. "Is prince Nightfly, an heir to the throne?".

"Of course, he is, he is married to my daughter, Bia, after all" said Queen Jewel with a smile on her as she prepared to leave. "Also the guests will arrive in three days".

"Your majesty, I just want to say, I have a song in mind for the entire kingdom" said a fourth member of the royal guard with a nervous smile. "Do you want to hear it?".

"Wait until the tournament itself, then and only then, can you play the song" said Queen Jewel as she looked at the royal guards one last time. "Well then, good luck to you all".

The royal guards cheered in happiness as Queen Jewel made her exit but not before she waved goodbye to them which they waved back until Jewel had eventually left while the royal guards began to congratulate Nightfly for being chosen by the Queen for the tournament.

Nightfly took it in stride as he smiled while hugging his fellow royal guards before he made his way back to his wife and their two children knowing that they were going to be happy when they found out that he has been chosen for the tournament to represent the kingdom.

He knew that he wasn't going to be the only one to represent the Kingdom since two more birds needed to be chosen in order for the kingdom to enter the special contest that all of the other kingdoms were entering too.

The rule was that all of the kingdoms must choose three birds to represent them in the tournament and the contestants must respect each other or else their kingdom will be dropped from the tournament.

It was a very strict process since the tournament was being seen as not just a competition but also a chance to stop the other kingdoms from fighting each other knowing that they need to stand together and make peace with one another.

If the tournament was a success, it would be held every year on special events like the birth of a baby in the royal family or a wedding between two deeply in love couple as well as to honor the good Kings and Queens of the past along with birthdays whether they be a child or an adult.

Although, if the tournament proved to be a failure, it would create tensions between all of the kingdoms and war could be waged throughout the land which is the last thing that anyone would want for their kingdom especially when they have a chance for peace.

Nightfly knew of the consequences of this tournament if it failed impress the other kingdoms who were coming in three days to watch their contestants fight against the likes of himself and two other birds who are yet to be chosen but it didn't change the fact that this was very important for everyone involved.

* * *

 **I wonder who are the other birds in the tournament…**


	123. Foot Combat Part 3: Loved Ones

**Hey guys!**

 **Welcome to the third part of Nightfly's story! Man he really churns out these updates so fast that I can't keep up! LOL!**

 **But joking aside, you guys came to read the next part!**

* * *

Foot Combat Part 3: Loved Ones

* * *

Nightfly had just made it to the door of his living quarters that he shared with his family and he opened the door only to be tackled by his two children who squealed in happiness as they hugged their father since they were happy to see that their father has come home.

The two children, prince Nightfly Junior and his younger sister princess Bia II, continued to play with their father until they were told by their mother princess Bia herself to let their father get to his feet so she can welcome him back home.

Nightfly got back to his feet only to be kissed on the beak by his wife which he returned gladly since he was happy to see his wife again as well as his children knowing that he missed spending time with them but it was all worth it.

"Nightfly, my love, welcome home" said princess Bia after she and Nightfly broke their kiss. "So, how was your day at work?".

"It was good, I loved it as usual" said Nightfly with a smile on his face as he kissed Bia's cheek. "But I missed you and the kids, the most".

"You're here, now, Nightfly" said princess Bia as she showed her husband the bump on her belly. "Just in time for a special surprise".

"Wait a second, is it?" asked Nightfly in shock before a smile eventually appeared on his face again. "You're pre-pre-".

"I'm pregnant again" said princess Bia who smiled at Nightfly while rubbing her baby bump with her wing. "I guess our 'special' night worked again".

Nightfly knew what that meant and he nodded in agreement before he along with his wife and kids went inside their living quarters of the castle where they began to have some parent-children bonding time with each other as Nightfly and princess Bia played happily with their kids.

Soon they had enough of playing and the two happy parents cuddled each other with their wings while their children wandered around on their wings and knees as they continued to play with each other while their parents watched on with joy.

Prince Nightfly Junior and princess Bia II weren't at the stage where they can speak for the first time but they were at the stage where they can understand what their parents were telling to do or not to do which they followed through to the letter.

"Look at them, they are so cute" said princess Bia as she laid her head on Nightfly's shoulder. "I can't believe that we have come this far, Nightfly".

"Same here, Bia, same here" said Nightfly as he continued to cuddle his lovely wife. "Hey Bia, did you get any messages from Diaglo about him coming back?".

"Yes I did and he is coming back" said princess Bia who kissed her husband's cheek. "He really wants to see his niece and nephew for the first time".

Prince Diaglo is the adoptive son of King Blu and Queen Jewel as well as the adoptive younger brother of both Bia, Carla and Tiago who had a very strong bond with him ever since they first welcomed him into their lives and they enjoyed each other's company ever since.

The young prince was currently on his honeymoon with his wife princess Jennifer who he had met during a diplomatic mission to her kingdom and they had fallen for each other from the moment that they first met and they have been dating ever since before they eventually got married.

Princess Bia had kept in regular contact with her adoptive younger brother since she still misses him a lot but she knew that he will return from his honeymoon with his wife Jennifer someday and that day was today which is why princess Bia was looking forward to see her adoptive younger brother again.

"Also Bia, I have good news" said Nightfly as his wife Bia Looked at him. "I have just been chosen for the foot combat tournament".

"That's amazing, Nightfly" said Princess Bia as she hugged her husband. "You know, that I will be there to cheer you on and the same it is with the Kids".

"Yeah, I know, Bia" said Nightfly as he returned the hug while smiling. "But I am also looking forward to having another son or daughter".

"I agree with you" said princess Bia as she held Nightfly's wing with her own. "I can't wait to hold another son or daughter in my wings".

Nightfly smiled before he kissed his wife on the beak which Bia gladly returned as they poured their love into the kiss as it got deeper and deeper until they eventually broke the kiss and they carried on cuddling each other in their wings.

Soon night had fallen and they along with their children went to bed where Nightfly held his wife in his wings as he thought about what is going to happen in the next three days since he couldn't wait for the foot combat tournament to start.

He thought about what kind of Knights that he could be fighting and he knew that it was going to be tough to beat them in combat but he knew that he has what it takes to win since he knows that luck was on his side and he has his family to cheer him on.

Nightfly kept on thinking about what he could be facing in the tournament before he eventually fell asleep knowing that he has to wait for three days to find out and he knew that the competition won't be taking it easy on him or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

 **Still shipping Bia and Tomada Junior here, but what can I do? It is what it is!**


	124. Foot Combat Part 4: More Competitors

**Hey guys! Welcome to the fourth part of Nightfly's story!**

 **Before we begin, I would like to say sorry again to Nightfly because I told him he had to redo this specific part. If I didn't, than this certain b**** would be complaining that she doesn't want her OC anymore!**

 **And it's really sad because it breaks apart a pair you all really love!**

 **Anyway… Before I really get upset, lets get on with the story!**

* * *

Foot Combat Part 4: More Competitors

* * *

Three days have passed and it is finally the day where the Knights of the other Kingdoms including the kingdom of King Alex came to participant in the first ever foot combat tournament which was currently being held in King Blu's kingdom.

King Blu and his family along with Nightfly who was with his family stood on the balcony as they watched the Knights of the other Kingdoms made their way into the castle court yard where the hosting royal family went down to see them.

Nightfly was taking this time to survey the Knights that he could be facing in the tournament since he knew that he was going to have some tough competition in the tournament especially when he might fight the Knights that he was currently seeing.

King Blu was looking for someone in particular and a smile soon appeared on his face when he saw his old friend King Alex who was walking towards him with his two children princess Cadence and prince Eddie as they made their way towards King Blu and his family.

"Alex, it's so good to see you again, my friend" said King Blu as he saw his old friend who he hugged. "How are you and your kingdom doing?".

"We are doing just fine, Blu, all is good so far" said King Alex who returned the hug before they broke it. "So, how is my sister doing?".

"She is doing ok, Alex, Tiago is looking after her" said King Blu as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "She's just having a lay down in bed".

Princess Lisa has been living in King Blu's kingdom ever since she had got married to her childhood sweetheart prince Tiago after the whole Queen Chrysalis and her Changeling army fiasco before they eventually had two children together which are two boys called George and Arthur.

It had also been agreed that Nightfly was second-in-line to King Blu's throne until the boys, although both are heirs since birth, were old enough to reclaim their third-in-line and fourth-in-line positions respectively since Nightfly and his wife princess Bia's children are second and third-in-line to the throne which would make Nightfly fifth-in-line to the throne until at least princess Carla and Tomada Junior had children of their own.

The young princess was currently in bed having fallen ill although the doctors had told her husband Tiago and the rest of the royal family that she will make a full recovery since the illness wasn't serious much to Tiago's relief since he had been worried that the illness was serious and life-threatening.

"Oh ok, at least, she's fine, that's all that matters" said King Alex as he turned to his Knights. "Ok, you three, come here".

"So, Alex, who are the Knights that you brought?" asked King Blu since he was kind of curious. "They look very strong".

"I was just getting to that, don't you worry, Blu" said King Alex as he gave a chuckle in delight. "This is Allard, Baxter and Caldwell".

Allard is the tallest of the three Knights that have come with King Alex and he is the veteran since he has been in many battles but not the foot combat tournament although he is willing to bring his fighting skills into the tournament along with his most deadly weapon which was a mace.

Baxter is the medium bird of the three Knights who also has experience in many battles even though he has never been in a tournament in his entire life although that was all about to change from this moment forward for the guy as his skills in battle was going to be put to the test.

Caldwell is the youngest as well as the smallest of the three Knights but he may be small although that doesn't mean he can't put up a good fight against those who are twice his size and he is also the smartest of the three Knights since he knew that it takes more than muscle to win.

"I see, they are definitely going to be hard to beat" said Blu as he studied the three Knights. "But I'm sure that my three Knights will be able to defeat them".

"Oh, we shall see about that, Blu, my old friend" said Alex with a cheeky smile on his face. "We shall see about that for sure and I don't think that you are going to like it".

"Very funny, Alex, but you won't be smiling for long" said Blu as he gave a light-hearted chuckle. "But how about we let our Knights do the talking for us in combat".

King Alex nodded his head in agreement to that suggestion since he knew that bragging wasn't going to guarantee you the victory and he knew that it only takes determination and spirit to decide the outcome of a battle or even a fighting tournament.

The two Kings carried on talking before they eventually made their way back over to an bench which they sat on as they talked about all sorts of stuff before King Blu eventually noticed something strange and it was the fact that King Alex's wife wasn't with him.

"Hey Alex, where is your wife?" asked King as a confused expression appeared on his face. "I thought that she would be here with you".

"We are divorced" said King Alex as he sighed in sadness. "I was shocked when she had asked for a divorce but we came to an agreement that it was for the best".

"I'm sorry, Alex" said King Blu as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "That must have been really hard for you, do you know where your wife-I mean-ex wife is?".

"Gone" said King Alex as tears started to form in his eyes. "She's gone to live in another Kingdom and before she left, she told me not to come looking for her".

"That's a shame" said King Blu as he had a surprised expression on his face. "I hope that you will recover from this terrible time, Alex, and if you need help, I'm right here".

King Alex nodded in agreement as he and Blu went to have a chat about business as usual while Nightfly and his family went to see the other Kingdoms and the Knights that they have brought with them knowing that they could very well be tough.

They met the Kings who are Rowan, who is the older brother of Alex's father Albert, Richard, who is the successor to his predecessor Maurice, Harold and Edgar along with their Queens Isabella, Edith, Gotha, Golda and Hellen respectively.

They have come with their Knights, Alston, Baulk and Carleton who are the Knights of King Rowan while Girth, Brayton and Borne are the Knights of King Richard along with Atkins, Baldrick and Andric who the Knights of King Harold while Ascot, Beaver and Barrington are the Knights of King Edgar.

They have all come to participant in the foot combat tournament and they have also come to prove that their Knights are better than King Blu's Knight Nightfly and his currently unannounced allies who better be on their guard since they have no idea just how strong that their possible opponents can be.

* * *

 **Feel better my little sis! You have two boys who need their mother!**


	125. Foot Combat Part 5: Sir Nightfly

**Hey guys! We're back with the fifth part of Nightfly's story!**

 **And apparently... Someone or somekitty thinks that a pair separated for good is a joke… Well it's f***ing not! Because all my future ideas have now gone to the trash, never to be written and now I have to start making whole new ideas for the future!**

 **And on top of that, I'm feeling a bit sick and have constant headaches from this and school, so f*** you!**

 **Anyway… Before my head explodes…**

* * *

Foot Combat Part 5: Sir Nightfly

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for prince Nightfly to be promoted to an Knight and everyone was in the throne room for the special occasion since they knew that the foot combat tournament would begin after the promotion.

Nightfly was now outside the throne room where he nervously waited until it was time for him to enter the throne room and make his way towards the two royals that he has been serving ever since he first joined the royal guard.

He was still in front of the throne room when he saw his wife princess Bia and their two children heading in his direction which made him smile since he loved seeing them and being with them even if it is for a few minutes.

"Hello, Nightfly, how are you?" asked princess Bia as she walked over to him while holding her children in each wing. "Are you feeling nervous?".

"Yes, I am, Bia, a little bit" said Nightfly as he briefly kissed his wife on the beak before kissing his children on the forehead. "But thanks to you guys, I'm feeling a lot better".

"That's good to hear" said princess Bia who smiled before she quickly kissed her husband on the cheek. "Me and the kids will be right there for you if you need support".

"Thanks Bia" said Nightfly as he hugged his wife and children before he eventually let them go. "Well, It looks like I am about to go on stage, my love".

"Good luck" said princess Bia as she quickly kissed Nightfly on the beak before going into the throne room. "Me and the kids will see you in there".

Nightfly nodded as he waved at them before they were eventually out of sight and Nightfly knew that it was soon going to be his turn to enter the throne room where he was going to be Knighted for his services to his kingdom as well as taking part in defeating King David.

He waited and waited until he was finally told that he could go into the throne room which made him happy but he knew that he must keep his composure in front of his father-in-law as well as his mother-in-law since you must still avoid getting excited in front of royalty.

Nightfly slowly walked into the throne room with his head bowed while the trumpets went off and everyone in the throne room watched as Nightfly made his way to his wife's parents where he began to stood in front of them as awaited the order to kneel.

"Nightfly, kneel" said Queen Jewel which Nightfly obeyed as he kneeled down on one knee.

"Ladies and gentlemen" said King Blu as he brought out his sword and gently put it on Nightfly's shoulders. "Due to his services for my Kingdom as well as taking part in defeating the evil King David, I hereby pronounce, sir Nightfly a Knight".

He said this at the same time as he gently lifted his sword from Nightfly's shoulder to the other before he put the sword back into it's sheathe while the crowd cheered in happiness as Nightfly got back to his feet before facing the entire crowd with a smile on his face.

They soon began to have a party where most birds were either having a drink or dancing with their romantic parents and Nightfly himself was dancing with his wife princess Bia before they were interrupted by King Rowan himself.

"Hello there, so you must be, Sir Nightfly" said King Rowan who had a smile on his face. "If I'm not mistaken?".

"That's me, sir, It's an honour to meet you" said Sir Nightfly as he shook wings with Rowan. "I heard that you are the uncle of King Alex and the older brother of Albert".

"That is correct, so, how is my Nephew, Alex?" asked King Rowan as he soon became worried. "Did something bad happen to him?".

"Yeah, I overheard my King, talking about it" said Sir Nightfly who had a sad expression on his face. "It seems that he and his wife are now divorced".

"Oh my!, how awful, I can't believe what I'm hearing" said King Rowan who was now horrorfied. "I really did thought that they belonged together".

"Same here, but that leaves, only one Question" said Sir Nightfly as he noticed Cadence and Eddie. "What is going to happen to his children?".

"He will take good care of them, Nightfly, don't worry" said King Rowan as he noticed his Niece and Nephew. "They sure are cute, aren't they?".

Sir Nightfly nodded in agreement since he knew that Rowan was right but he also knew that this was a very tough time for King Alex who probably might have to either raise his kids on his own or find a new mother for his kids even though the latter is unlikely.

He went back to dancing with his wife princess Bia who smiled happily at him which he returned as they continued to dance until it was time for the tournament itself to begin but it was also time for a special announcement from the King and Queen themselves.

"Hold on, everyone" said King Blu as he held out a scroll. "We aren't exactly done yet since we have a very important announcement to make".

"That's correct" said Queen Jewel as she spoke to the crowd. "We had come to an agreement that Tomada Junior and Julien will fill the final slots for the tournament".

A huge cheer erupted inside the throne room as Tomada Junior and Julien could only stand there in shock and happiness at the fact that they have been chosen for the tournament and they knew that this is their chance to show the other Kingdoms what they got.

Nightfly was happy with that Tomada Junior and Julien were chosen for the tournament since he knows the two of them very well especially Julien who he had helped avenge his father by getting rid of the evil King David once and for all.

* * *

 **Well… Looks like if Bia ever needs a knight in shining armor to come to the rescue, she knows who to hope for! (Still shipping Bia and Tomada Junior here, however…)**


	126. Foot Combat Part 6: First Match

**Hey guys!**

 **Still sick here, but school work is a little less, at least for now, so that's good. That's pretty much all to write here, so lets get on with the sixth part of Nightfly's story!**

* * *

Foot Combat Part 6: First Match

* * *

It was time for the tournament to begin and all of the Knights from each kingdom were preparing themselves for their turn to fight either against each other or against an opponent from a different kingdom while the crowd gathered round a small stadium in order to watch the fights.

Sir Nightfly along with his friends Tomada Junior and Julien have been chosen to represent their kingdom in this tournament and they felt honoured to do it for their King and Queen knowing that this is their perfect opportunity to show the other kingdoms what they can do.

They were waiting patiently when they saw an male Spix Macaw walking towards them before he called all of them to gather around him in order to hear what he had to say to them and the Knights including Nightfly knew that this was very important.

They had already been told the rules which included an set number of blows that a Knight can inflict on his opponent which were to be taken alternatively by each of the Knights since they were going to give everything that they got in front of their fellow Kings and Queens.

"Ok everyone, listen up" said the male Spix Macaw who is the rule-maker. "The first fight is going to be Alston vs Borne, this is the first of the elimination rounds".

"Ok, thanks for the info" said Alston who is a male Scarlet Macaw Knight. "But how do we eliminate our opponents in this tournament?".

"You beat them" said the male Spix Macaw as he explained more. "You beat them by getting them onto the ground or they give up or they are too badly injured to continue".

"Ok, we get it" said Borne who is a male Green Macaw Knight. "Well, that only leaves one thing, may the best Knight win".

The rest of the Knights including Nightfly and his friends cheered in agreement while the male Spix Macaw nodded his head in support of what Borne had just said before he left to go and watch the first fight between two of the Knights in the tournament.

It was going to be the Knight of King Rowan vs the Knight of King Richard as both Alston and Borne made their way onto the field where they were cheered happily by their respective Kings and the crowd themselves as well as the hosting royal family.

The two Knights went in front of King Blu and his family where they bowed before they got into position as they waited for the hosting King to start the first fight of the entire tournament which already gave a hint of what kind of excitement it was going to bring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure and honour" said King Blu in a happy tone. "That we have our first fight, Let the first ever foot combat tournament...Begin!".

The crowd cheered in happiness as both Alston and Borne stared each other down while they both held a spear in their wings before they ran against each other with the full intention on getting their opponent down for the count.

The two Knights fought with all of their might as their spears clashed repeatedly again and again with none of them thinking of giving up to their opponent as they grew even more determined to fight on even more although they both knew that one of them was going to be too exhausted to fight sooner or later.

Alston was finding it quite easy to hold his ground while Borne was getting more and more exhausted as the fight went on until he had finally made an mistake that Alston quickly took advantage of and he managed to use his spear to trip up Borne who fell to the ground on his back.

"We have a winner, from the kingdom of King Rowan" said a male Spix Macaw announcer. "It's Sir Alston".

The crowd cheered in excitement as Alston held out a wing to Borne who gladly took it as he was pulled to his feet where he and Alston shook wings before they bowed to King Blu and his family as they went off the field so the next match can take place while Alston waits until he finds out who his next opponent is.

Borne went back onto the field where he took a quick bow to the crowd knowing that he was eliminated fair and square but he was going to have a good time being a part of the spectators as he goes off the field in order to watch the next match.

* * *

 **Well that was an interesting first match, lets see who's next…**


	127. Foot Combat Part 7: Second Match

**Hey guys! As I stated, still posting stuff submitted by you guys and here's the proof with the seventh part of Nightfly's story!**

 **Still thinking about retiring myself, but it's less likely because of you guys! Anyway… Lets continue!**

* * *

Foot Combat Part 7: Second Match

* * *

The second fight was between Tomada Junior and Brayton who was a male Spix Macaw with a tough guy attitude and he was looking forward to humiliating his opponent in front of the hosting kingdom and the hosting royal family who were going to be watching the fights.

Tomada Junior was wearing the armour of a Knight and he looked up briefly only to see princess Carla blowing him kisses which he returned before he focused his attention on Brayton knowing that he needed to stay focused in order to have any chance of winning.

The two birds stared each other down while they held their respective weapons in their wings with the two of them holding Maces while also holding shields to protect themselves and they swung their maces in an attacking manner as they waited very patiently for the match to start.

Soon enough the match started and Brayton quickly swung his mace at Tomada Junior who dodged it before taking a shot of his own which Brayton himself dodged as they kept on fighting while the crowd cheered in excitement and they were already enthusiastic of the second fight.

The two birds took occasionally small breathers before they began to take another crack at each other with the two of them refusing to give up to the other as they continued to fight on but they knew that it was only a matter of time before one of them was going to lose.

Brayton was ruthlessly swinging his mace at Tomada Junior who quickly blocked the repeated attacks with his shield before he took the opportunity to launch an attack of his own and he did it in style by knocking the mace out of Brayton's wing before he took the guy down by hitting Brayton hard in the face with his shield which knocked Brayton off-balance.

The crowd cheered in happiness at the fact that one of their favourite Knights had won the match and they knew that Junior was now through to the next round which made them happy since they were going to see more of Tomada Junior.

The teenaged Peregrine Falcon smiled as he held out a wing to Brayton who smiled as he took it ultimately being pulled to his feet where he held up Tomada Junior's wing in act of respect being going off the while Junior enjoyed his victory.

Soon enough he went off the field and back into the tent where he was met by hugs and cheers by his fellow Knights including Sir Nightfly who happily patted his friend on the back knowing that his friend was through to the next round.

"That was amazing Junior, well done my friend" said Julien as he hugged his friend. "I am so glad that you are through to the next round".

"Thanks, Julien, I really appreciate it" said Tomada Junior who had a smile on his face. "I'll be watching your match next buddy".

A few days ago, Julien was offered to stay in King Blu's kingdom by Junior himself and the young Outlaw was happy to accept the offer which ultimately led to this very moment where the two are best friends and they even trained together too.

Now the two friends were in the foot combat tournament and they couldn't wait to see who they would be facing next since it could be anyone from their Kingdom or someone from a different Kingdom who would be hoping to stop them fro progressing.

The two sat together where they shared jokes and they even had a laugh over the fact that Julien had beaten Tomada Junior in a drinking contest just a few months ago but they both knew that it was just a game and it was just for fun.

Suddenly they went from joking to being serious when they heard Alston telling them about an mysterious figure had just walked into the tent wearing a cloak to hide his identity from the Knights which confused them and got them suspicious.

The figure was holding a cup in it's wings and the figure was also drinking from the cup repeatedly while Sir Nightfly along with his fellow Knights watched in anticipation of this mysterious new guy who was seemingly here to join the tournament.

"I wonder who that guy is" said Alston who was very curious about the figure. "Do you think that he is a part of the tournament?".

"Don't know, I guess he is" said Julien since he wonder who the figure could be. "If he is joining this tournament then he has got to be strong".

"Yeah, no kidding, Julien" said Tomada Junior who wondered if he should confront the figure. "Either way, I am looking forward to fighting this guy in the tournament".

While the other Knights including Julien and Tomada Junior were busy chatting about the mysterious figure, Sir Nightfly was sitting on a bench as he waited for his turn to fight in the tournament but he had briefly seen the mysterious figure walking into the tent which had caught his curiosity.

He knew that the figure could be a friend or a foe but he also knew that jumping to conclusions is not a good thing since it could hurt somebody's feelings if you're not careful and so Sir Nightfly continued to wait as he prepared himself both mentally and physically for his turn to fight.

* * *

 **Still wish it would be Bia who would be blowing kisses at Tomada Junior… Sighs… But oh well!**


	128. Foot Combat Part 8: Third Match

**Hey guys!**

 **There's actually something I forgot to say earlier… And that is that this series has reached over 600 reviews… I don't think there's anything else in this archive that has reached this amount of reviews or at least it's one of the few that has reached this many reviews…**

 **But you know… It's not me who made it possible, it's you guys who did it! I'm just here to write and post stuff on here. It's you guys who actually take the time to read and review!**

 **And now… Here's the eighth part of Nightfly's story for you to enjoy!**

* * *

Foot Combat Part 8: Third Match

* * *

While the appearance of the mysterious figure was as interesting as it seemed, the Knights knew that they had a tournament to win for their respective Kingdoms knowing that a feast could be held in their honour if they win.

The third match was between knight Andric of King Harold's kingdom vs Knight Beaver of King Edgar's Kingdom which Andric won by injuring Beaver to the point where Beaver had no choice but to accept defeat to his much stronger opponent.

The fourth match was between Knight Baulk of King Rowan's kingdom facing off against Knight Baldrick of King Harold's Kingdom which Baldrick won by getting his opponent to the ground with a massive back-handed blow with the hilt of his sword.

The fifth match was between Knight Atkins of King Harold's kingdom vs Knight Barrington of King Edgar's kingdom which Barrington won by knocking Atkins off-balance with his spear which ultimately resulted in Atkins falling to the ground in a heap.

Finally it was time for Julien's match against Knight Girth of King Richard's kingdom and they both knew that this could be their moment of triumph or their last moment in the tournament since they both knew that they faced elimination in the tournament.

"Hey kid, are you ready for this?" asked Girth with a smile on his face. "We are gonna find out who is going through to the next round".

"I agree with you, Girth" said Julien as he turned to face Girth. "Well, let the best Knight win?".

Girth nodded before he shook wings with Julien as they made their way onto the field where they were met by cheers of the crowd who had got more and more excited with each fight and they were definitely looking forward to fight between Julien and Girth.

They stood in front of the hosting royal family and they bowed to them before they got into their positions as they prepared themselves for the fight which would determine who will be going through to the next round and who is going to be eliminated.

The two Knights stood ten feet across from each other and they were both using Pollaxes as their weapon for the fight since they both wanted to have a go with the weapon in order to see if they felt comfortable using it while they also used a shield to protect themselves.

Suddenly they both charged at each other and Julien swung his pollaxe at Girth who quickly blocked it with his shield before he took his chance of attempting to strike Julien with his pollaxe which Julien also blocked with his shield as the two continued to fight.

Just like with Tomada Junior and Brayton did in their match, the two Knights took small breathers in order to catch their breath before they continued to fight each other with none of them giving an inch to the other and they were desperate to win.

Girth was an experienced fighter who had spent many of his years fighting in wars and he wasn't going to give up easily to Julien who had spent his years hiding while also secretly fighting back against the evil King David who was eventually killed by Julien's friend Tomada Junior.

Unfortunely for Girth, he made a mistake of missing his target when he tried to hit Julien with his shield and then tried to hit Julien in the leg with the Pollaxe both of which Julien managed to dodge before he struck Girth on the head with the hilt of his pollaxe and he eventually took the guy down with one swift stroke on Girth's legs with his Pollaxe.

The crowd cheered wildly in excitement knowing that Julien was through to the next round and Girth was eliminated but they knew that Girth had put up a fight against Julien although he had eventually came out on the wrong side of the fight.

"Whoa, that was some fight" said Girth before he saw Julien looking down at him. "Hey kid, it looks like you won fair and Square".

"Yeah, I guess, I did" said Julien as he helped Girth back to his feet before patting him on the shoulder. "So, are you going to stay here for the rest of the tournament?".

"Unfortunely, no" said Girth who soon had an concerned expression on his face before he spoke again. "Because my King is going to fight against two invasions".

"Oh dear, that's bad" said Julien which Girth nodded to in agreement before he patted Julien on the shoulder. "That is really, really, bad".

"Yes it is, very bad" said Girth as he nodded his head in total agreement since he agreed with what Julien was saying. "Do you want to know who the two invaders are?".

"Yes please, who is it?" asked Julien which caused Girth to pause for a few minutes before he spoke again. "What are their names, Girth?".

"One is called Hadaka" said Girth before he eventually shivered in fright but he managed to regain his composure. "The other is called Mordred the unconquerable".

Julien was shocked since he had heard of that name before and he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear that name again but he knew that someone like Mordred must be taken very seriously since he is a real threat to all of the Kingdoms including King Blu's kingdom.

Girth patted Julien on the back before he made his way to the tent where he put on his chainmail armour and he gathered his weapons as he made his way back to his King and two already-eliminated teammates as they prepared themselves for war.

* * *

 **Well shoot… Here's Mordred again! This'll end well…**


	129. Foot Combat Part 9: Fourth Match

**Hey everypony! Oh wait… Wrong archive! Hey guys!**

 **Here we are with the ninth part of Nightfly's story, but I got some good news about what's upcoming…**

 **So, I'm now much more inclined to return to this archive myself with my own stories, once I'm done with finals and I can enjoy some summer vacation! Why you might ask… Well… It's because I think I may have a new 'special person' in my life, heck this new girl I been talking to even has the same birthday as me!**

 **And for this series, I have been thinking for awhile now to do an adaption for The Prince and The Pauper, with Tiago and a pauper who looks like him and they switch lives.**

 **Anyway… Before I bore you again…**

* * *

Foot Combat Part 9: Fourth Match

* * *

While Girth and the rest of his teammates along with King Richard were preparing themselves for war against not only Hadaka but also Mordred the unconquerable, the tournament must go on and the fights only got more interesting.

Knight Baxter of King Alex's kingdom was facing Knight Ascot of King Edgar's kingdom which the former won by default when Ascot passed out from exhaustion due to the long fight that they both endured and he needed to be carried off on a stretcher.

The next match was between Knight Carleton of King Rowan's kingdom vs Knight Barrington of King Edgar's kingdom which Carleton won by default when Barrington was too injured to carry on and he had to limp of the field due to a bad leg.

It was finally time for the match between Sir Nightfly and Knight Allard of King Alex's kingdom who is also the second Knight on his team but he knew that he has to be at his very best if he was going to stand any chance of beating Nightfly.

They both did the usually wing-shake before they eventually made their way onto the field where they walked in front of King Blu and his family and bowed to them as they got into their positions as they waited for their fight to start.

Sir Nightfly knew that it wasn't going to be easy to beat Allard but he was determined to give it his all in the fight knowing that this is his moment to show his opponent and King Alex exactly what he can do in a fight and against an opponent that he hasn't faced before.

The two Knights were holding two-handed swords and they were determined to beat each other in order to progress to the next round of the tournament but they knew that it was going to take everything that they got in order to achieve that goal.

Soon enough the fight started and Sir Nightfly stood his ground as Allard charged at him before attempting to strike Nightfly with his sword which was blocked by Nightfly himself as he began to go onto the offensive which forced Allard to go backwards.

The two Knights fought with all of their might and they were fighting each for 15 minutes while the crowd stood anticipation as they wondered who was going to come out of this fight the victor since it could be either Sir Nightfly or Knight Allard.

Sir Nightfly knew that he has to win this fight in order to go through to the next stage of the tournament and he was determined to win although he knew that Allard was probably thinking the same thing since Allard had as much chance of going through as he did.

Unfortunely for Allard, he was attempting to strike Nightfly in the stomach but his aiming was off and his strike was wild which caused Nightfly to have the advantage and he took this massive opportunity to hit Allard in the chest with the hilt of his sword before leg-sweeping the guy to the ground.

The crowd went wild as they cheered in happiness that another one of their knights had won their match and they knew that the tournament was about to get even more exciting and they were continue to enjoy the tournament until it eventually comes to a close.

Sir Nightfly helped his opponent Allard to his feet where they shook wings before Allard went off the field while Nightfly stand on the field for a few more minutes to enjoy his victory and he winked at his wife princess Bia who was watching the tournament with their two children.

He eventually made his way back to the tent where Tomada Junior and Julien hugged him in happiness which Nightfly gladly hugged back knowing that he was through to the next round where he could be facing an even tougher opponent.

"That was awesome, Nightfly" said Tomada Junior who was had a smile on his face. "I can't believe that you are in the next round".

"Yeah, I can't believe it too" said Julien who was also smiling before he became worried. "Hey Nightfly, there is something that you must know".

"What is it, Julien, what's wrong?" asked Sir Nightfly as Julien and Tomada Junior broke the hug. "Is something the matter?".

"Yes, something is the matter, Nightfly" said Julien as his legs began to shake in fear. "Well you see, I heard from Girth, that, Mordred the Unconquerable is coming".

"Oh no, that is not good at all" said Sir Nightfly who was horrified what he was hearing. "But I also heard of that name before although we do know his history".

"I agree with Nightfly on that one" said Tomada Junior who was trying his best to stay calm. "He is a former friend of my father and Mordred nearly killed my father in-".

"But that is besides the point" said Julien as he continued to look at Sir Nightfly in a worried manner. "Mordred is going to invade King Richard's kingdom, probably today".

"I will tell the King about it" said Sir Nightfly while Tomada Junior nodded his head in agreement. "The King needs to know about this because we are all in grave danger".

Tomada Junior and Julien knew that Nightfly was right about the fact that they should tell King Blu about the ever-looming threat that was Mordred since they had a bad feeling that Mordred was making his way towards them and the other Kingdoms at this very moment.

But they also knew that the tournament had to go on and they eventually came to an agreement that should any of them get to the final, they will tell the King about Mordred so everyone can be on alert and they can prepare themselves for a possible war with Mordred.

* * *

 **Oh for god sake! Someone just kill this crazy falcon already!**

 **And remember to tell me what you guys think about The Prince and The Pauper short story adaption!**

 **See you in the next part of Nightfly's story!**


	130. Foot Combat Part 10: Panic

**Hey guys! Welcome to the tenth part of Nightfly's story!**

 **But before we do… I'm going to be posting a special message right after this… No spoilers! But you guys will love it!**

 **Anyway…**

* * *

Foot Combat 10: Panic

* * *

News about the threat of Mordred the unconquerable coming to invade and conquer the other Kingdoms including King Blu's didn't go unheard by the other Knights who agreed with Sir Nightfly and his friends that they all should tell their respective Kings about the looming threat.

They knew that King Richard has already heard about the threat since Mordred was the second invader attempting to cross over to Richard's kingdom and take his crown while also aiming to conquer all of the other remaining kingdoms that dared to stand in his way.

But they also know the story of how a legendary friendship between Tomada and Mordred had spilled into a fight between the two which resulted in Mordred having an ever-lasting hatred against Tomada who he vowed to kill in order to have his vengeance.

Nonetheless the tournament had to go on with the next fight between Knight Baldrick of King Harold's kingdom vs Knight Caldwell of King Alex's kingdom which Caldwell won when he managed to force Baldrick to submit due to exhaustion.

Soon enough it was time for the Quarter-finals with the first match between Knight Baxter of King Alex's kingdom vs Knight Andric of King Harold's kingdom which Baxter won by putting all of his force into his attack as he brought his sword down onto the shield of Andric before leg-sweeping the guy to the ground.

The next match was between Tomada Junior and Knight Carleton of King Rowan's kingdom which saw Tomada Junior going through to the semi-final after beating Carleton when he managed to catch the guy off guard with an big shove with his shield before an back-handed blow to the head with hilt of his sword.

The third match was between Julien and Knight Caldwell of King Alex's kingdom which Julien won by letting Caldwell do all of the attacking until the guy eventually became exhausted which ultimately gave the advantage to Julien who took it quickly by a big back-hand blow to the stomach.

The last match of the Quarter-finals was between Sir Nightfly and Knight Alston of King Rowan's kingdom with the two Knights doing the usual wing-shake before they got onto the field where they bowed to the hosting royal family before they got into their positions as they waited for the fight to start.

The fight eventually started with Sir Nightfly and Alston's swords clashing repeatedly against one another as the fight became more and more brutal with each passing blow until one of them eventually had to make a mistake that would cost them the match.

Alston was the one who made the mistake when he charged at Nightfly and swung his sword wildly which Nightfly dodged before he managed to grab Alston's shield which he used to pull the guy straight to the ground to get the victory.

The crowd cheered in happiness knowing that they were going to get an very exciting semi-final between the four Knights and they were excited to see which of them would make it into the final where the winner would be given the grand prize.

Sir Nightfly and his friends hugged each other in happiness while Baxter just wiped his forehead with his wing since he couldn't believe that he has made it this far in the tournament but he knew that the final was now up for grabs.

Kings Richard and Edgar had bid farewell to their fellow Kings since they both were going to try and fight off Hadaka as well as Mordred the unconquerable since those two are a threat to their respective kingdoms and they knew that their people needed their help.

Word of Mordred the unconquerable had travelled fast to each and every kingdom who are now on full alert as well as preparing their armies for war in case Mordred should succeed in his attempts to invade King Richard's kingdom which they hope would not happen.

They were all told that their people needed to hide themselves and their families in case Mordred should try to use them as hostages in order to bargain his way to victory or use them as slaves to serve his own twisted pleasure as well as use them for his own entertainment.

Fear began to spread across King Blu's kingdom like a wildfire and it only took King Blu's calm voice to ease his people's fears since Mordred is too far away to hurt them but he told his people that when the tournament was over, the army will be assembled in case Mordred should try and attack them.

* * *

 **Well shoot…**

 **Okay, well in any case… I'll see you guys in the special message…**


	131. Foot Combat Part 11: Fifth Match

**Hey guys!**

 **Before we begin… I saw the MLP: FiM Season 7 premiere…Best… Day… of… my… Life! It was just… So… Wow… Everything about it was so perfect! That's the short version of it! If I gave you the long version well… This whole chapter would turn into an author's note!**

 **I also saw the first trailer for Star Wars: The Last Jedi! And that was equally perfect as well! Lightsabers, cool new vehicles, epic space battle, and most important of all… BB-8!**

 **Okay… Well before I go on a rant…**

* * *

Foot Combat Part 11: Fifth Match

* * *

The time for the semi-finals was here and the crowd cheered in excitement as the remaining four contestants prepared themselves for what could be the last step to the final or miss out on the greatest stage of the entire tournament.

The first match was between Tomada Junior and Knight Baxter of King Alex's kingdom with the two Knights doing their usual wing-shake as they made their way onto the field where they stood in front of King Blu and his family as they bowed to them before getting into their fighting positions.

The two Knights stood facing each other and they were having a stare-down in order to try and somehow intimidate their opponent but none of them were showing the slightest bit of backing down especially since they had come this far in the entire tournament.

Eventually the fight started and Tomada Junior took this opportunity to charge at Baxter who stood his ground before he swung his sword at Tomada Junior who blocked it with his shield and he took this chance to launch his own attack by swinging his sword at his opponent's belly.

Baxter quickly blocked the attack before he struck Tomada Junior on the wing which caused Tomada Junior to step backwards in pain as he held his wing but he knew that he has to try and fight on if he was going to make it to the final.

They continued to fight each other until Tomada Junior managed to get Baxter swing wildly with his sword before back-handing him in the gut with the hilt of his sword before he tripped the guy up with his sword which effectively put Baxter on the ground.

The entire arena erupted with cheers at the fact that Tomada Junior was through to the final and no one was cheering more loudly than princess Carla herself who had tears of happiness streaming down her face since she couldn't believe that her boyfriend was through to the final.

Tomada Junior himself was shocked knowing that he hadn't expected himself to go to the final but now he had got himself into the final which made him happy before he turned his attention to Baxter who was stunned that he lost but he accepted Tomada Junior's help to get back to his feet.

"I can't believe that I lost the chance to go to the final" said Baxter who eventually smiled as he faced Tomada Junior. "But congratulations my friend, you are in the final".

"Thanks Baxter, I really enjoyed our fight today" said Tomada Junior as he patted his now-defeated opponent on the back. "Hopefully, we have a rematch someday?".

"I will be looking forward to it, Junior" said Baxter as he shook wings with Tomada Junior who returned the shake. "Good luck in the final, my friend, you are gonna need it".

Tomada Junior nodded in agreement before he and Baxter made their way off the field as they walked into the tent where they were met by hugs from Sir Nightfly as well as the other remaining Knights who were still in the tournament.

Now it was time for Sir Nightfly to fight against his opponent Julien in the last semi-final match and the two knights know that this is their chance to fight against Tomada Junior in the final as well as being a step closer to the grand prize.

They were both feeling nervous since they know that neither of them wanted to make a mistake during this match but they knew that a mistake would come even if they like it or not although they were determined to put on a good show for the crowd.

The two Knights made their way onto the field where they were met by loud cheers from the crowd as they made their way to King Blu and his family where they bowed before they got into their fighting positions as they waited for the fight to start.

Soon enough the fight started and the two Knights began to clash with their swords as they fought for domination in the opening minutes of their match although they did take a small breather every so often before they eventually fought each other again.

In the stands, princess Bia watched with her and Nightfly's two children in anticipation as her husband continued to fight on against Julien although she was quite nervous since she knew that her husband had as much chance of losing as he was winning and it took her older sister princess Carla to gently hold her wing in order to calm her down.

Back in the fight, Nightfly knew that had to somehow find a way to win and he eventually found it when Julien was charging at him and Nightfly quickly dodged him before he took this opportunity to trip up Julien and knock him down to the ground with his shield.

The crowd cheered loudly once again as Nightfly offered Julien some help to get back to his feet which Julien gladly took with Nightfly helping his friend back to his feet where they began to have a small chat about how far that they have come in the tournament.

"Wow, that was some amazing experience" said Julien before he hugged Sir Nightfly. "Also, congratulations to you Nightfly, you are now facing Junior in the final".

"Yeah, I can't believe that I am actually in the final" said Sir Nightfly as he returned the hug. "Also, Julien, if you keep on training then you might actually win, next time".

"Oh, I plan to, Nightfly, I am going to come back stronger than ever" said Julien as he broke the hug. "Because this is only the beginning".

Sir Nightfly nodded his head in agreement before he lift up Julien's right wing in a show of respect before he and Julien made their way back to the tent where they met by a hug from Tomada Junior and cheers from the other Knights.

Princess Bia herself had cheered loudly at the fact that her husband was now through to the final and she was now hoping that he wins in the final since she really wanted her and Nightfly's children to see their father become the first winner and champion of the tournament.

* * *

 **Oh and before I close off… Sorry most of the titles have been pretty boring…**


	132. Foot Combat Part 12: Final Winner

**Hey guys! Still we go on with Nightfly's story… Not that I don't like it or something like that!**

 **Also… Do you guys have an idea on how to stop listening to a song? Because that song from the MLP: FiM Season 7 episode 2 is just so addicting and I can't stop listening to it! LOL!**

* * *

Foot Combat Part 12: Final Winner

* * *

Finally it was time for the final and Sir Nightfly along with his friend Tomada Junior were preparing themselves for the fight knowing that this was going to be a fight where one of them was going to get the grand prize from the King himself.

The two friends had just finished preparing themselves for the fight when they decided to have a small chat about an ongoing war of words between two gamblers about something that Tomada Junior thought was absolutely ridiculous.

Sir Nightfly himself had heard the two gamblers having a war of words with each other about an certain subject that he had decided to keep quiet about since the subject was about who deserved to be with princess Bia: Nightfly or Tomada Junior.

"Hey Nightfly, have you heard about those two gamblers?" asked Tomada Junior who wanted to talk about the subject. "They really have lost their crackers".

"I agree with you, Junior, I guess they are stuck on who to choose" said Sir Nightfly as he silently prayed to God. "You know, I was thinking that we can settle the score".

"Good point and we could use this fight to try to stop these arguments" said Tomada Junior as he also silently prayed to God. "Well, let the best Knight win, huh?".

Sir Nightfly smiled as he shook wings with Tomada Junior who returned the smile before they made their way onto the field where they were met by cheers by the entire crowd including princess Bia and her older sister princess Carla herself.

The two Knights stood in front of King Blu and his family where they bowed to them before they eventually got into their fighting positions as they waited for the fight to start knowing that this was an very important moment for the both of them.

Eventually the fight started and the two Knights fought against each other with all of their might as Sir Nightfly tried to strike Tomada Junior with his sword which Tomada Junior blocked with his shield before he attempted his own strike which Nightfly blocked.

The fight was long and brutal with the two Knights constantly fighting sword to sword and they took small breathers every so often before they would carry on their fight although the tension was growing each time their respective swords clashed.

The crowd themselves watched in anticipation since they had no idea who was going to end up winning this fight and they had no idea who to cheer for since they liked the two fighters and they didn't want to see either of them lose even though one of the was bound to lose eventually.

Nightfly and Tomada Junior were still continuing their fight although they did give each other injuries with Nightfly slashing Tomada Junior's left leg and right wing while Tomada Junior himself had cut Nightfly's left wing and right leg with the two of them struggling for balance.

The two fighters were getting more and more exhausted with each passing minute until finally they both charged at each other one more time and they intended their next blow to finish the tournament once and for all even if it meant that they were going to lose.

Nightfly and Tomada Junior swung their swords at each other with the two of them jumping at each other as Nightfly's sword slashed Tomada Junior's right leg and Tomada Junior's sword slashed Nightfly's left leg although the two of them soon fell to the ground in an heap.

The entire arena watched as Nightfly and Tomada Junior struggled to get back to their feet with the two of them eventually got back to their feet although it was a massive struggle for the two and they stood for a few seconds...Until Tomada Junior fell back down to the ground in a heap due to his injuries as well as exhaustion.

The crowd cheered loudly in happiness with princess Bia cheering the loudest as she held her and Nightfly's two kids in her wing as they watched Nightfly taking in the fact that he had won the first ever foot combat tournament and he couldn't believe that he was it's first winner.

He stumbled his way over to his wife princess Bia who he gladly kissed on the beak before hugging his two kids and he kissed them on the forehead as he turned his attention back to Tomada Junior who was too tired and exhausted to get back to his feet.

Sir Nightfly limped his way over to his best friend and he grasped Tomada Junior's wing with his own before he pulled the guy back to his feet where he instantly hugged Tomada Junior who gladly hugged back while the crowd along with princess Bia and princess Carla cheered in happiness.

* * *

 **There's still a lot more of this story guys… Nightfly just went crazy sending me all the parts! LOL!**


	133. Foot Combat Part 13: Prosposal

**Hey guys!**

 **Just a quick thing before we continue…**

 **I just want to remind you that this story is being written by Nightfly123 and not me. The reason why I'm saying this is because it seems some of you are forgetting who's really writing this short story.**

 **The only writing I'm doing here is the author's notes and the second half of the titles. Other than that, there's nothing else so lets get on with the next part!**

* * *

Foot Combat Part 13: Prosposal

* * *

The crowd were still cheering as Nightfly and Tomada Junior broke the hug before Nightfly made his way over to the tent only to stop in his tracks when he heard Tomada Junior say that he has a special announcement to make which caught Nightfly's attention.

Tomada Junior was still struggling to stay on his feet when he saw his girlfriend princess Carla and he called her over to him which got princess Carla confused since she was wondering why her boyfriend wanted her to go over to him but she obeyed his wishes nonetheless.

She made her way over to the barrier which she climbed over before she went over to her boyfriend Tomada Junior who hugged her which princess Carla gladly returned the hug before Tomada Junior broke the hug only to hold her left wing with his right wing.

"My princess, I love you with all my heart" said Tomada Junior as he faced princess Carla. "I loved you from the moment that I first laid eyes on you and every moment since".

"Awww, thanks Junior, I love you too" said princess Carla as she briefly kissed his beak. "I love you so much, my sweet bodyguard, I loved you ever since we first met".

"With that being said, Carla, I have just two things to say" said Tomada Junior as he looked at Carla in the eyes. "Firstly, You and I will always be together, forever".

Tomada Junior soon reached into his pocket where he brought out a black box which was revealed to hold a ring which made princess Carla gasp in delight since she knew exactly what her boyfriend was going to ask her and she couldn't wait to hear it.

She watched as her boyfriend went on one knee and he held out the ring to her which made princess Carla's eyes start to water with tears of happiness as she continued to look at her sweet falcon bodyguard boyfriend in the eyes as she waited for the question to be asked.

Sir Nightfly watched with a smile on his face since he knew that he had been in the same position as Tomada Junior when he had asked his wife princess Bia to marry him but now he was proudly watching as he waited for Tomada Junior to pop the question to princess Carla.

"Secondly, my sweet, princess Carla" said Tomada Junior with a proud smile on his face. "Will you do the honour of becoming my wife?".

"YES!, of course, I will, Junior" said princess Carla which caused the crowd to cheer in delight. "Of course, I will marry you".

Tomada Junior happily slit the ring onto his now-fiancée's wing before he happily kissed her on the beak which princess Carla gladly returned since she couldn't believe that she was now the fiancée of the love of her life Tomada Junior.

Sir Nightfly was happily clapping his wings together since he was glad to be a witness to an special event that just took place and he couldn't be more proud of Tomada Junior than he could ever be right now in this very moment.

Tomada and his wife Sorrel had tears of happiness streaming down their face since they were so happy for their teenaged son and they couldn't believe that he was now on the road of getting married to the love of his life.

Princess Bia herself was so happy for her older sister and she was also happy that Tomada Junior was now going to be her brother-in-law when the wedding itself takes place would be after the feast that would held in her husband honour after he had won the tournament.

Tomada Junior and his fiancée princess Carla soon broke their kiss before they happily cuddled each other as they made their off the field only for princess Carla to be hugged by her younger sister princess Bia who had climbed over the barrier to be with her sister for this special time.

Sir Nightfly struggled his way over to his best friend where he happily hugged Tomada Junior who gladly returned the hug since he couldn't believe that he is now the fiancé of the lover of his life princess Carla and he knew that he was going to be married soon.

The two lovebirds eventually broke the hugs that they were having with Nightfly and Bia respectively as they made their way to the dining room where the feast was going to be held in honour of Sir Nightfly's victory in the foot combat tournament.

* * *

 **Still silently wishing for Bia x Tomada Junior…**


	134. Foot Combat Part 14: Related?

**Hey guys! How are you all doing!? For me, I'm all good at my end!**

 **And it's because tomorrow, I get to find out if Twilight retains her title of "Best Aunt ever!"**

* * *

Foot Combat Part 14: Related!?

* * *

It was a joyful time for Sir Nightfly since he is now the winner and champion of the first ever foot combat tournament which was rewarded with a feast in his honour and he had been given the grand prize in the form of a golden sword as a trophy.

He was now sitting down in the dining room with his wife princess Bia and their two children along with the rest of the family as they eat a beautiful feast with their guests which included King Alex and his two children Cadence and Eddie who are in their teenage years.

They were having a good time eating the food that was on the table when the same mysterious figure from the tournament entered the dining room unannounced which got King Blu and his fellow Kings along with everyone confused as well as suspicious about the new guy.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked King Blu who was now up on his feet. "Is there anything that I can do for you?".

"Yes there is, your majesty" said the figure as he turned his head in Nightfly's direction. "I wish to speak with your son-in-law, Sir Nightfly".

"Why should I trust you?" asked King Blu as he continued to look at the mysterious figure. "Especially since you won't show your face".

The mysterious figure suddenly removed his cloak at those words and revealed a male Spix Macaw wearing armour that was black as night a helmet which had a little bit of gold on it while he also carried a shield that had a red sword logo on it and a silver sword that had the words "God gives us strength, we fight for ourselves, we fight for each other" written on it.

The male Spix Macaw took of his helmet to reveal black smudges and a deep cut on his face which showed battle wounds that he received whenever he had been fighting and he has come out of those fights somewhat unscathed.

King Blu along with his family and their guests winced at the sight of the cut but they were happy that the guy was alright before they eventually got down to business knowing that this guy wanted to talk to Sir Nightfly in person.

"My name is Jake" said the male Spix Macaw. "I have been spending my days hunting and gambling in order to come here".

"Hello, Jake" said Queen Jewel as she faced him. "I heard that you been wanting to speak to my and my husband's son-in-law?".

"Yes, your majesty" said Jake as he bowed to Jewel. "I have received an urgent message from Albert, the father of King Alex".

"What's wrong?" asked Sir Nightfly since he was worried. "Is there something that has got Albert worried?".

"Yes there is, sir" said Jake as he became concerned. "Albert wishes to speak with you in person about an mysterious woman who has been trying to kill him".

"Seriously?" asked King Alex who was shocked at the news. "Who is this mysterious woman?, why is she trying to kill my father?".

"I don't know" said Jake before he explained in more detail. "Because it seems that she has a big grudge against Albert".

"Who is she?" asked princess Bia as she held her husband's wing. "What does this have anything to do with my husband?".

"Because..." said Jake before he spoke the words that shocked the King and his guests. "...This mysterious woman is the half-sister of Sir Nightfly and King Alex themselves".

The room fell silent at that news and no one could believe that the half-sister of Nightfly and King Alex was the one who has been trying to kill Albert all this time but they had no idea how Nightfly and King Alex gained an half-sister.

King Alex was sickened to his stomach at the news before he eventually left the table and he went outside for some fresh air knowing that he needed time to let this information to sink in since it was very shocking for him personally to hear.

Sir Nightfly decided to go and talk to him which he told his wife princess Bia who understood why her husband must go and talk to King Alex which she accepted before she shared a brief kiss with her husband who kissed their two children on the forehead before following King Alex outside in order to talk to him.

* * *

 ***Passes out…**


	135. Foot Combat Part 15: More Children

**Hey guys!**

 **Before we continue, I just wanted to say that I very much enjoyed the third episode of MLP: FiM Season 7! It just made me want a baby more because of Flurry Heart!**

* * *

Foot Combat Part 15: More Children

* * *

Sir Nightfly was still following King Alex who had just gone outside of the castle for some fresh air but he eventually found the King standing in front of the castle with his wings on his hips as he sighed in a saddened way.

Nightfly knew what the King was going through since it was a huge shocker to hear that your own half-sister is the one who has been trying to kill Albert for seemingly no reason at all but he knew that there has to be a reason why Albert was being targeted.

He walked over to King Alex and he stood next to him since he knew that Alex needed someone to help him out in this moment in time and he knew that Alex was probably going to have a word with him anyway especially about the whole half-sister subject.

"Hey Nightfly, I know that you're there" said King Alex who had a smile on his face. "Don't think for one second that I didn't know you were there".

"Actually, I thought you knew you I was here" said Sir Nightfly in a joking manner. "It seems you have a knack of knowing that someone is there without looking at them".

"Yeah, I always do that to people, I find it funny" said King Alex before he got serious. "I guess you heard about what happened in there?".

"Yes, I did, to be honest, I didn't expect myself to hear it" said Sir Nightfly as he got serious. "A half-sister, who wouldn't have thought of it, hey?, my father is involved in this".

"Same with my mother and I want to hear it from her" said King Alex as he sighed once again. "Also, I guess that you heard about what happened to me and my ex-wife?".

"Yes, I did, Alex and I'm sorry that you had to go through that" said Sir Nightfly in a sorrow tone. "It must have been terrible knowing that your children have no mother now".

"Yeah, it truly is, but what's done is done, I just got to move on" said King Alex in a sad tone. "Now I wonder if I am going to raise my children on my own or not".

"Who knows, who knows, you probably might find love again" said Sir Nightfly as he sighed. "If you do fall in love again, what do you want the woman to be?".

"Oh, I don't know, caring, kind, compassionate, loving" said King Alex as he looked at the sky. "Someone to have kids with, someone to cuddle with, who knows".

"I guess that we will have to wait and see, then?" asked Sir Nightfly which King Alex nodded his head to in agreement. "But whoever it is, I'm sure that she will love you".

King Alex nodded his head in agreement to that statement knowing that Nightfly was right but he knew that it was going to take a while for him to find love again although he knew that he would eventually get over the loss of his ex-wife and move on.

He was also concerned for his two children Cadence and Eddie who now had no mother to look after them which made Alex feel sorry for his two children since he knew that they didn't deserve to go through that pain and he also knew that it was time to either raise them by himself or find a new wife.

Eventually he and Sir Nightfly went back into the castle where they got the news that princess Bia had once again gone into labour which made Sir Nightfly run all the way to the medical centre where he knew that his wife would be.

He got to the medical centre where he saw that his wife was about to give birth and he quickly went over to her side and he held her wing as princess Bia gave birth to their third child which Sorrel was now holding in her wings.

"It's a boy, Bia, look" said Sorrel as she showed the baby to princess Bia. "Congratulations, you two".

"Look, Nightfly, it's our boy" said princess Bia with a smile on her face. "He is so cute, look at him".

Sir Nightfly was happy to see his second son but suddenly princess Bia went into labour again which caused Nightfly to hold her wing again as she eventually gave birth to their fourth child who's cries were heard by everyone that was present.

Sorrel held the baby in her wings before she showed the baby to both princess Bia and Sir Nightfly who expressed joy at seeing their fourth child since they couldn't believe that they have come this far in their lives as well as the fact that they now have a fourth child.

"It's a girl, isn't she beautiful?" asked Sorrel with a smile on her face. "So, what are you going to call them?".

"To be honest, I don't know" said princess Bia before she thought of a name. "I am going to call the boy, Robin, after the legendary outlaw Robin Hood".

"I think that actually fits" said Sir Nightfly which made princess Bia smile. "As for the girl, I think her name should be Charlotte".

"Charlotte?, I like it" said princess Bia as Sorrel gave her the two babies. "Welcome to the family, Robin and Charlotte".

Everyone was clapping in happiness at the sight of the two new-born babies and they couldn't be even more prouder of their parents who had huge smiles on their faces since they were so happy to have four children in their family.

Sir Nightfly cuddled his wife knowing that he was proud of her for giving it all that she's got into giving birth to their children and he was also lucky forward to having more children in the future but for now he was satisfied with what he had.

* * *

 **How many children are those two going to have… LOL!**


	136. Foot Combat Part 16: Another Marriage

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the little delay in posting the next part! I have a couple of presentations to give this week, but I nailed the first one, which was today, so I'm pretty confident about the second one I have to give, which is tomorrow!**

 **But anyway… Here's the next part!**

* * *

Foot Combat 16: Another Marriage

* * *

It was time for the wedding of Tomada Junior and his fiancée princess Carla with nearly every seat in the church being filled while Tomada Junior and his best man which was his best friend Sir Nightfly stood still as they waited for all of the seats to be filled.

Tomada Junior couldn't believe that the day was here and he knew that the wedding would cement his place in the royal family which felt like a promotion to him since he was currently the bodyguard of the girl that he was going to be marrying.

While the seats were being filled, princess Bia was desperately trying to search for someone until she felt a tap on her shoulder which made her turn only to see her adoptive younger brother prince Diaglo along with his wife princess Jennifer.

"Hello Bia, did you miss me?" asked prince Diaglo with a smile on his face. "Because I sure did miss you".

"Diaglo, I can't believe you're here" said princess Bia as she hugged her adoptive younger brother. "I missed you so much, Diaglo".

"I missed you too, Bia, I really did" said Prince Diaglo as he and Bia broke the hug before Diaglo introduced his wife to her. "Also Bia, meet my wife, princess Jennifer".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bia" said princess Jennifer as she shook wings with princess Bia who smiled at her. "Diaglo has told me, so much about you".

Princess Bia looked at prince Diaglo who could only shrug as his wife and his adoptive older sister continued to speak to each other on good terms knowing that one was related to Diaglo through adoption while the other was related to Diaglo through marriage.

While princess Bia was talking to princess Jennifer, soldiers were being order by King Blu to prepare themselves for battle in case the wedding was ruined and prepare escape routes that led to King Alex's kingdom should they feel the need to send their people there for safety.

Eventually the wedding was soon underway and Tomada Junior watched as his bride princess Carla made her way to him with a smile on her face which he returned as she faced him while Nightfly's mother Jane was doing the honours of being a priest.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the wedding of Tomada Jr and princess Carla" said Jane as she looked at the audience. "Today, their love will bind them together forever".

"I can't believe that we were in their position before, Nightfly, it's been ages" said princess Bia as she held her husband's wing. "Can you believe it, either?".

"That's is what I was thinking too, Bia, I can't believe that we have come this far" said Sir Nightfly as he smiled at his wife. "But let's focus on your sister's wedding".

Princess Bia nodded her head in agreement before she and her husband turned their attention back to the wedding between Tomada Junior and princess Carla who stood facing each other with big smiles on their faces since they couldn't wait to say the words that would cement their marriage.

Jane looked at the two of them as a smile appeared on her face since she remembered her own marriage to her husband Banderas who she still loved to this very day and she always held him in her heart even after his assassination but she focused on marrying the two lovebirds who stood before her.

"Tomada Junior, do you take Carla to be your wedded wife?" asked Jane to Tomada Junior. "To love her and protect her for as long as you both shall live?".

"I do" said Tomada Junior as he kept on smiling. "I will forever love her and keep her safe, you have my word".

"Princess Carla, do you take Junior to be your wedded husband?" asked Jane to princess Carla. "To love him and protect him for as long as you both shall live?".

"I do" said princess Carla with a smile on her face. "I love him too much, to let any harm come his way".

"The rings, please" said Jane as her son gave her the rings before she handed them to Tomada Junior and Carla. "Here you go, you two".

"Thanks, miss" said Tomada Junior and princess Carla as they put the rings on each other's wings. "They are so beautiful".

"By the powers invested in me" said Jane as she looked at Tomada Junior and princess Carla. "I pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride".

Tomada Junior didn't need to be asked twice as he kissed princess Carla on the beak which she returned with the same love and passion that her husband was giving her while those in attendance clapped in happiness as Tomada Junior soon broke the kiss that he was having with his wife princess Carla.

Sir Nightfly also clapped in happiness since he knew that his best friend was now a part of the family and he knew that he now has a brother-in-law due to the fact that Tomada Junior married princess Carla who is the older sister of his wife princess Bia.

* * *

 **NOOOOOOOOO! Bia x Tomada Junior forever!**

 **LOL! See you guys in the next part!**


	137. Foot Combat Part 17: Speeches

**Hey guys!**

 **I think we have finally come to the last part of Nightfly123's story…**

 **So remember, this whole short story was written by Nightfly123 and not me! The only writing here from me is the author's note and the titles! So remember to make sure you thank Nightfly123 for spending the time to write this story!**

* * *

Foot Combat Part 17: Speeches

* * *

Once the wedding had concluded, everyone went to the reception where both Tomada Junior's parents and princess Carla's parents were going to do a speech about the two before King Blu would make an special announcement.

The newly married couple were happily cuddling each other in their wings as they watched their friends and family having a good time dancing before they went to have their first dance together as a married couple.

Eventually the fun stopped and it was now time for the speeches from both parents of the newly married lovebirds who couldn't wait for what their respective parents were going to say about their status of being married.

"Ok, I will be the first one to do my speech" said Tomada as he took centre stage. "My son, I have always been proud of you and I always will be, despite every hardship that you went through, you always came out ok and I can't wait for the day when I become a grandfather".

Tomada smiled as the crowd gave him a round of applause while his son blushed knowing that his father was right about that last statement but he wasn't so sure if he was ready to be a father although he knew that anything is possible, now that he had princess Carla by his side.

Soon it was time for Sorrel to take the centre stage and she had tears forming in her eyes since she couldn't believe that her son was now finally married and she was very happy for him but she eventually managed to speak despite tearing up.

"I will be doing my speech now, thank you" said Sorrel as she stood next to her husband. "Tomada Junior, my son, you can't believe just how much you made me proud to be your mother and I am so proud that you have taken this next step in your life and I hope that you as well as the princess herself, will have a family of your own, someday".

Sorrel eventually broke down into tears which made her son walk over to her and he hugged her knowing that she will always be his mother, no matter what happens from now on, and he was so happy as well as so proud to be the son of a mixed family.

Now it was time for Queen Jewel to do her speech and she couldn't believe that her oldest daughter was now married which meant only one thing and it was the fact that she was going to get more grandkids which only made her happier.

"Ok, my turn, now" said Queen Jewel as she took her spot on the stage. "Carla, you won't believe just how proud I am of the woman that you have become and I know that you will be a mother yourself in the future and I just want to say, teach your children the very things that I taught you from the moment that you was a young child, yourself".

The crowd cheered in happiness of that speech and princess Carla was very proud of her own mother knowing that every bit in that speech was true which only made her happier as well as more prouder to have Jewel as her mother.

Soon enough, King Blu himself took to the stage and he stood next to his wife with a smile on his face while he had tears of happiness streaming down his cheeks before he eventually managed to muster the strength to speak.

"My turn, right?" said King Blu which made the crowd chuckle. "Carla, sweetie, I have always known that you always had a fighting spirit and I know that we had our troubles in the past but we always managed to overcome them and I know that you will keep on doing that for many years to come".

As the crowd clapped in happiness, King Blu eventually broke down in tears which made his oldest daughter walk over to him where she gave him an hug which he returned knowing that he was so proud of his own daughter.

They eventually managed to break the hug before Blu began his special announcement and Sir Nightfly knew exactly what was coming and he couldn't wait to hear it for his best friend since it was one of the greatest honours that he was going to get in his entire life.

"Can I get your attention, please" said King Blu as everyone looked at him. "It is with great honour that, due to marrying princess Carla, Tomada Junior will now have the title of prince Tomada Junior".

The crowd cheered loudly in happiness as Sir Nightfly along with his wife princess Bia and prince Tiago with his wife princess Lisa, who had recovered from her illness, happily hugged prince Tomada Junior who happily hugged back knowing that he was now a part of a big family.

Sir Nightfly eventually broke the hug with his best friend before he saw Jake standing in the doorway and he walked over to him where he had a conversation with Jake before he offered Jake to live in the kingdom as his new home which Jake was happy to accept.

Princess Bia had also broke the hug that she was having with Tomada Junior before she searched for her husband who she found standing outside with a smile on his face knowing that he was happy for Tomada Junior who was now married to princess Carla.

"Are you, ok, Nightfly?" asked princess Bia as she kissed her husband on the cheek. "I bet that you must be happy for Tomada Junior for marrying my older sister".

"Yes, I am, Bia" said Sir Nightfly as he held his wife's wing with his own. "Also, Tomada Junior had told me that two gamblers were arguing over who gets to be with you".

"They were?" asked princess Bia with a surprised expression on her face. "Well, they should accept the fact that I already made up my mind on who I want to be with".

Sir Nightfly nodded his head in agreement before he faced his wife princess Bia until he kissed her on the beak which she gladly returned knowing that they will always be together, no matter, what everyone else thinks, they loved each other and that is all that mattered.

* * *

 **And done! I think so…**

 **Oh and one more thing before I go…**

 **I like kites! (You'll get it if you saw the MLP: FiM Season 7 Episode 4!)**


	138. The Great Part 1: The Book

**Hey guys and welcome back!**

 **Now for this short story, we're going to be focusing on the life of Prince Alex before he would become king after his father, Albert.**

 **Now I'm not going to be doing every single day of his life… That would be boring!**

 **Rather, it's just going to be major highlights that define the prince Alex has become.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Great Part 1: The Book

* * *

Today was a very special day in the kingdom of King Albert and Queen Maria, a pair of Scarlets, for today was the eighth birthday of their son and sole heir to the throne, Prince Alex. King Albert has invited many of his royal family friends over to celebrate his son's birthday and King Albert and Queen Maria' castle was full of guests as they all talked and drank with other in the great hall of the castle, the celebration in full swing. However, the bird of interest was not there yet…

"Why must I wear such a thing?" The young Prince Alex asked as he was being assisted with putting on his outfit for his party in his bedroom.

"My prince, your father and mother requested you wear this for your party." The royal tailor reminded the prince as servants helped Alex.

"It's too stuffy and chokes me a little, why can't I just wear my normal clothes?" Alex asked, annoyed as he could barely breathe in the suit chosen for him.

"My prince, everyone is wearing these kinds of clothes for your party, it'll be over when the day ends." The royal tailor tried to make the prince understand.

"Very well, if my parents wish it so, I can't argue much with them…" Alex sighed.

In a few minutes the servants were done helping Alex and left the room to go do other duties. Alex then walked out of his room to the great hall where everyone was waiting for him, he could already feel the sweat start gathering and his neck becoming strangled as it was tight around his neck. As Alex opened his door, he was accompanied by a couple of royal guards to the great hall. As soon as they arrived at the door, Alex took a deep breather as his guards opened the doors for him.

When the doors opened, all the guests stopped what they were doing and turned to the doors, cheering for Alex as he just stood there, sweating and trying to smile his best, although it was a little hard. As Alex walked into the hall, he went to his seat of honor, along his other family members, his father and mother, as well as his older sister who was ten, Princess Elizabeth. Alex's seat was next to his father and as soon as Alex sat down, his father whispered to him.

"Happy birthday my son, how do you feel?" Albert asked.

"Fine father, it's just…" Alex paused to think about if he would offend his father. "Why couldn't I choose what I wear?"

"I promise son, when you're older, but don't worry, I promise as soon as the day is done, you can go back to wearing your normal clothes." Albert reassured his son. "Just try to enjoy your day, this is all for you after all."

Alex did try to enjoy the day as he walked about the hall, every guest congratulating him on his birthday and having a small talk with the prince. Alex, although he really wasn't into talking, plus he was suffering from his tight outfit, tried his best to be polite as his parents taught him to be when speaking with other important birds. Alex was actually looking for a certain royal family, the family of King Eduardo and Queen Crystal, along with their lone daughter, Princess Jewel.

Alex loved Queen Crystal, she was like a second mother to him, in fact, sometimes Alex felt Crystal was a much better mother than his mother, Maria. And Jewel, even thought she was much older than Alex, she being in her first year of a teenage, she was like an older sister to Alex and to Jewel, Alex was like a little brother, one that she never had.

As Alex was walking along all the guests, who were much taller than him, he wasn't paying attention in front of him, looking to the sides for Crystal or Jewel. Alex wasn't paying attention close enough that he didn't notice he was about to bump into one of the exact birds he was looking for.

"Ow!" Alex shouted softly as he fell down from crashing into a bird.

"I'm sorry my prince, let me help you up." The one Alex crashed into said.

Alex recognized the voice and looked to see it was Queen Crystal herself. Alex smiled as Crystal took Alex's wing and helped him back to his talons. As soon as Alex was back to his talons, he knelt down in front of Crystal in greeting, but Alex was really only teasing Crystal since Crystal wasn't one to follow such greetings when it came to Alex.

"Oh my prince, you remember my rule…" Crystal reminded Alex.

"I know Auntie Crystal, I'm just teasing you." Alex chuckled, Crystal chuckling back as she once again let Alex up.

"And happy birthday to you Alex, you must be happy." Crystal smiled.

"Well I could be, but…" Alex began and pointed to his neck, where he felt he was suffocating.

"Well, I can fix that." And Crystal came down to Alex's level and helped to loose Alex's suit a bit so he could breathe properly. "There we go."

"Thank you Auntie Crystal." Alex smiled as he finally could feel that he won't suffocate.

"You're welcome my prince." Crystal smiled before remembering something. "Oh I have something for you Alex, a gift, wait here."

Alex waited as Crystal instructed while Crystal went to where she left her gift, coming back with it to Alex. It was a nicely wrapped, gold colored little package, with strings to hold the wrapping and a red ribbon on it. Alex wondered what it was as Crystal handed it to him.

"May I open it now Auntie Crystal?" Alex asked.

"Of course Alex, it is your birthday after all." Crystal smiled as Alex looked down at the package and carefully removed it, so as not to ruin Crystal's hard work to wrap it together.

As soon as Alex finished opening the package, it was revealed to be a book. However not just any book, the title was "The Life of Alexander", it was a book about Alexander the Great, the Macedonian leader from ancient Greek times who conquered the Persian Empire, while he was only in his twenties and completely changed the known world at that time.

"I'm confused Auntie Crystal…" Alex said, clearly showing his confusion. "My name is also Alexander, but I'm only eight, how can a book be written about me already?"

Crystal chuckled as she than explained to Alex about the book.

"No, Alex, it's not about you." Crystal explained. "It's about Alexander the Great, one of the most powerful leaders in ancient Greece. Your father told me, during my last visit, who he named you after and I decided you should know more about him, plus I know you have come a long way in your studies."

It was true, Alex loved learning, certainly much more than his older sister Elizabeth, who very much loved to act like a spoiled princess. Alex, even thought he had his own strict and tough tutor, still loved reading books and often spent his own time in the castle library, where he grew friendly with the librarian there, who helped him pick out new books to read.

"Wow, so my father named me after this leader?" Alex said, clearly surprised as his father didn't tell him yet.

"I think it's rather fitting for you Alex." Crystal commented. "Now, this is a very good book, it's written by Alexander's own tutor, the great Greek philosopher, Aristotle, of course it's written in Greek, but I know you'll understand it."

"Thank you Auntie Crystal, I love it!" Alex said happily and he hugged Crystal tightly, Crystal smiling and hugging Alex back.

The party continued on until it was completely dark outside and as soon as it ended, every guest went to their rooms, either tired or drunk. Alex went back to his own bedroom and after his servants helped him in his nightclothes, he hopped into bed and laid down, not closing his eyes because he knew someone would come before he went to sleep.

As Alex laid down and became comfortable, his bedroom door opened and in walked his father, who was smiling as he sat down on Alex's bed.

"Did you enjoy your day, my son?" Albert asked.

"Very much father, thank you." Alex smiled to his father as his father came closer.

"I'm glad you did." And Albert kissed his son's forehead. "Well, go to sleep now, you must be tired."

"Yes daddy, goodnight." Alex replied.

"Goodnight, my son." Albert finished before getting back up and going to his bedroom to join his queen in sleep.

However Alex didn't go to sleep, for he was hiding Crystal's present under the covers and a minute after his father closed his bedroom door, Alex took the book from underneath. Carefully taking one of the lit candlesticks, to keep him warm during the night, from besides him, he placed it on his bed, careful so it wouldn't fall.

Alex then opened the first page of the book and started to read it, almost reading half of it, loving Alexander the Great's life, before he became really tired and decided to save the rest for tomorrow. As Alex yawned heavily, he placed the candlestick back where it was and then carefully placed the book next to it, making sure to not make a sound. And that ends the eighth birthday of Prince Alex.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it and will continue to do so!**

 **P.S. I don't know if Aristotle actually wrote a book about Alexander the Great, but Aristotle was Alexander the Great's tutor in real life.**


	139. The Great Part 2: Academic Incident

**Hey guys!**

 **Now that our young prince, Alex, has received a most wonderful gift from Queen Crystal, it's time we find out how much the book means to Alex and if there is someone who doesn't approve of it…**

* * *

The Great Part 2: Academic Incident

* * *

The days passed since Alex's eighth birthday celebration and the young prince has been enjoying the book that Queen Crystal has given him. So much that he didn't seem to care at all for the other gifts he received from the other royal families, like fancy clothes and jewels, he was just too absorbed into reading about Alexander the Great's life. He read the book over and over again and every time, he learned something new and didn't seem to be bored at all with the book. In fact, everyone in the castle, including his own father noticed the young prince burying his head in the book.

Alex should have paid more attention to those around him, especially one day when it was time for his private tutoring in a room in the castle…

"So, my prince, can you tell me the past tense of "ride" in Latin?" Alex's tutor, Master Vives, a Scarlet, asked Alex, who was reading the story about Alexander's founding of Alexandria in Egypt, in his book.

Master Vives, seeing that Alex was clearly paying attention to something else, took a meter stick and slammed it against Alex's desk, Alex frightened as his book went sailing out of his wings and onto the floor. Alex was terrified as he looked at his tutor, who had an annoyed and angry expression.

"My prince, did you hear what I asked?" Master Vives asked sternly.

"No, I did not." Alex answered honesty, knowing it was wrong to lie, even if it meant getting into trouble.

"And what were you reading?" Master Vives asked, Alex not daring to answer as Vives picked up Alex's book off the floor and read some sentences from the book. "Alexander the Great?"

"Yes." Alex stayed calm as he feared what his tutor would do to the gift given to him by Crystal.

"You should know my prince, learning about this tyrant gets you nowhere, in fact, the only thing you need to know about this man is that he did no good to the world and that no one should follow his example." Vives says sternly and walked to the fireplace.

"Wait!" Alex shouted. "Queen Crystal gave it to me!"

It was too late… Vives let the book fall from his wing and into the fireplace, where the pages started to catch fire and turn into ashes. Alex shot up immediately from his seat and went to try to rescue his book, not caring for himself as he took what remained of the book from the flames, not caring if he burnt himself or not. Alex carefully opened the book and saw the horrible damage Vives has done to his prized gift.

"What have you done?" Alex cried. "If there is one tyrant in this world right now, it's you!"

And with the book, Alex ran out of the tutoring room and to his bedroom, crying his eyes out as he couldn't believe his book was ruined. One would think that the young prince would do something about this, but he didn't, as his father taught him, he should never get angry about something, even if it was most terrible. Alex wanted to write a letter to Crystal, saying if she could send another copy to him, but he also didn't want to because he didn't want Crystal to feel angry at him for damaging his gift.

So Alex stayed quiet about the incident mostly, the only evident thing was that he refused to go to tutoring with Master Vives and he seemed depressed about something, which his father took notice of.

One day, Alex was playing chess with his father, which he always enjoyed, expect for this day. Albert noticed Alex's sudden change in moves as Alex was very good at chess now, even beating his father half the time. Now, it seemed Alex wanted to lose as the young prince made all the wrong moves.

"My son, are you feeling alright?" Albert asked.

"I'm fine father, why do you ask?" Alex answered in a sullen mood.

"Well first of all, there goes your queen…" Albert replied as he moved one of his knights to strike Alex's queen. "And second, you didn't seem happy, what troubles you my son?"

"Do you promise to not be angry at me father?" Alex asked, making sure his father would understand.

"I promise to God, my son, now please, tell me." Albert smiled.

"Well, a few days ago, I was with Master Vives in my tutoring session." Alex started. "I wasn't paying attention to him because I was reading the book Crystal gave me, Master Vives came over and took the book from me and discovered who I was reading about, he got angry and threw the book into the fireplace. I tried to save my book, but it was too late and then I yelled that Master Vives is a tyrant." Alex informed his father.

Alex kept his head low as his father thought about what his son just said and he wasn't angry. Well Albert wasn't angry at his son, but he was angry at Master Vives, how dare the tutor burn Queen Crystal's gift and upset his son, all because Alex wanted to learn on his own.

"My son, I'm not angry at you, in fact I'm angry at Vives, he shouldn't have done such a thing." Albert told his son, he started to smile. "I promise I will handle this matter right away."

So, after father and son finished their chess game, Albert went to the throne room, but told the guards before to send over Master Vives first and then his daughter's tutor to him. Albert waited as Master Vives came and arrived, a bit nervous to face the king's wrath as Vives knew most certainly what this was about.

"Your majesty." Vives bowed as he came in front of King Albert.

"So Vives, I have heard from my son the most disturbing news, that you have burned the gift he got from Queen Crystal, am I wrong?" Albert asked, knowing that Vives can't deny his crime.

"Your majesty, the prince should not be reading such things, it's wrong and it will only lead him to rule as a tyrant when he becomes king." Vives tried to give his reason.

"No, it'll not, when my son was born, I saw greatness in his eyes and that's why I named him after Alexander the Great, because I know he'll become a great king one day when I pass my crown to him." Albert said, staring angrily at Vives.

Vives didn't know this and apologized right away to Albert. He also knew this could be the end for him.

"Forgive me, your majesty, if you wish to get rid of me, than so be it." Vives replied.

"No, I have seen too much suffering and bloodshed in my life and I believe in second chances." Albert said, much to the surprise to Vives. "However, you are no longer my son's tutor, instead you are going to be my daughter's tutor."

Vives was surprised as Albert remained controlled and calm.

"Now, you may go and allow Master Fetherston in." Albert told Vives, who bowed once more before exiting the throne room.

After Master Vives left the throne room, a few seconds later, a nervous and timid looking blue macaw came in, with head bowed while walking towards Albert. Once he came in front of Albert's throne, he bowed once more.

"Master Fetherston, you may rise." Albert told the blue macaw.

"Your majesty." Fetherston said. "To what do I own this pleasure."

"My daughter, she is quite difficult to teach, isn't she?" Albert questioned, Fetherston not knowing how to answer at first, but he managed a reply.

"Your princess doesn't seem interested in learning, your majesty." Fetherston replied.

"So I can tell from my daughter's behavior." Albert said back. "Now, my son has recently had a major problem with his tutor, Master Vives, it seems Vives doesn't want my son to learn about who he was named after."

"Alexander the Great, your majesty?" Fetherston asked.

"Correct, in fact Vives tried to burn Queen Crystal's gift to my son." Albert reported.

"That is most terrible, your majesty." Fetherston commented.

"Indeed, so I have come to a solution, I have decided that my daughter will be taught by Vives and you will teach my son instead." Albert happily stated.

"Thank you, your majesty." Fetherston bowed. "I look froward to teaching what your son desires."

"That is nice for you to say, Master Fetherston, now you may go and prepare to teach my son." Albert dismissed Fetherston.

"Of course, your majesty." Fetherston bowed one last time before parting for his own room to prepare to tutor Alex.

Meanwhile, Albert back in the throne room went to his own private room in the castle, the room where he wrote letters of great importance and had them delivered. When Albert got there, he took out a piece of parchment, quill, and ink and sat down to write a letter to Queen Crystal, to see if she can send another copy of the book about Alexander the Great for his son. As Albert was finished writing the letter, he had his royal messenger deliver it to King Eduardo and Queen Crystal's kingdom.

As night fell and the incident was all taken care of by Albert, the king went to his son's bedroom before going to sleep himself. Prince Alex was in his bed, unable to really sleep as he couldn't believe his most favorite gift so far in his life was destroyed. As Albert came in, Alex snuggled himself more in his bed as his father came and sat down on his bed.

"How are you feeling now, my son?" Albert asked.

"Still a little upset father." Alex replied.

"Don't worry, I have taken care of the matter as I promised, you now have Master Fetherston as your tutor and I have sent a letter to Queen Crystal to see if she can get another copy of your book." Albert informed his son.

"And Master Vives?" Alex asked, wondering what is to become of his old tutor.

"He will teach your sister now, your sister needs some discipline." Albert reported, making Alex smile. "Now, rest easy my son and sleep well tonight." Albert wished his son as he bent down and gave his son a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright father, goodnight as well." Alex replied.

Albert then got up and went to his bedroom where his queen was waiting for him. Alex, meanwhile, blew out the candles that were lit in his room and got under the covers as he smiled in his sleep, now at complete peace as this incident was behind him and gone in history.

* * *

 **Another part done!**

 **Now the names Vives and Fetherston were not chosen at random, they are, in fact, the two tutors that Mary Tudor, the daughter of Henry VIII and Catherine of Aragon, had in her early childhood. I even had the same kind of personality applied to the two tutors that the real tutors had in real life!**

 **Never thought you would learn something from history did you!?**


	140. The Great Part 3: Locking Himself Up

**Hey guys! Back at it!**

 **Now, you remember when I said that Alex locked himself in his room for weeks when he heard about Queen Crystal's death, right?**

 **Well…**

* * *

The Great Part 3: Locking Himself Up

* * *

 **Two years later…**

It was a time of chaotic unrest in the many different kingdoms, the sweating sickness has ravaged the lands and has already taken hundreds of victims already. No one was safe even after the reigning kings and queens issued a state of emergency as no one was allowed to leave their homes for fear of spreading the sickness, only in dire emergency was one allowed to go outside. As the sickness continued, it spared no one it touched, wether royalty or a commoner, everyone was in danger of catching the sickness.

As King Albert and his family, along with everyone else in his castle prayed to God to spare their lives as everyone else in the lands were doing, a messenger sent on an important mission from King Eduardo's kingdom came. Albert, along with his family was in church, when a couple of guards came in.

"Your majesty, please excuse us, but there is urgent news from King Eduardo." One of the guards said.

"Yes, a messenger came and brought this letter." The other guard explained.

"Let me see." Albert said as one of the guards handed his king a scroll.

Albert read the letter and was shocked, but also filled with sadness as he bravely continued reading until the end. He never imagined something like this could ever happen, and to such a kindhearted woman, one that was adored by everyone who knew her, one who brought hope to her lands, and now the devil has claimed her. Queen Crystal fell ill from the sweating sickness and has passed to heaven.

"How can this be…" Albert said to no one in particular as he really didn't want to believe this piece of news.

"Father, what is it?" Albert's ten year old prince, Alex, asked as he came besides his father.

"Son, lets go somewhere else to talk, away from everyone." Albert told his son.

Father and son walked out of the church to Albert and Maria's bedroom, where Albert sat down on his bed, still holding the letter. Alex was confused by his father's expression as Albert patted the bed, prompting his son to sit down besides him. Alex sat down besides his father as Albert let out a sigh and prepared himself for his son's reaction.

"Son, you love your auntie Crystal, right?" Albert asked.

"Of course father, she's basically an angel sent down from heaven." Alex smiled.

"Well, if she's really one, than she went back to heaven…" Albert said sadly.

"Father… What's going on?" Alex asked, slightly frightened by his father's behavior.

"Read this, my son." Albert simply said and handed his son the letter written by King Eduardo.

Alex read the letter and had the same, if not more emotional response than his father had. Alex started tearing and then breaking down into a full flood of tears as he struggled to read on, eventually he couldn't take it anymore and threw the letter violently against the wall. Alex got up off the bed and turned to his father.

"IT'S A LIE!" Alex shouted right to his father's face. "IT'S NOT TRUE, SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

"Son, she is, Eduardo said so himself, I'm…" Albert paused as he felt tears tart coming out. "Sorry…"

Alex didn't reply, instead he stormed out of his father's bedroom, slamming the door behind him and made his way to his own bedroom. Once Alex got to his bedroom, he locked the door and threw himself on his bed, crying his eyes out while they went all red and puffy.

As Alex's sadness left him, anger replaced it and Alex got up, his face a mess as he started throwing things to the floor, breaking them, scattered and sharp parts laying about, but Alex didn't care for himself as he targeted everything in his room, even ripping his own wardrobe up. As Alex's rampage continued, while not being in control of his emotions, he picked up something that meant so much to him and that's what made him stop destroying his room…

It was the second copy of the book that Queen Crystal gave to him about Alexander the Great after Master Vives destroyed the first one. Alex looked at it and simply broke down as he felt his legs give in, both from the fact that he was stepping in broken pieces of glass pottery and such and the emotional feeling that his legs couldn't support him anymore. Alex found himself laying on the floor in tears while hugging the book, his last connection to Crystal.

Later during the evening, his mother, Maria, came, knocking on Alex's door, Alex obviously not answering it. Maria tried to open the door, but found it locked, the queen was rather annoyed at her son and called to him.

"Son, open up, we're having dinner now." Maria called.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Alex shouted, not caring if he was going to hurt his mother's feelings. "I RATHER DIE THAN EAT!"

"SON, YOU WILL COME OUT RIGHT…" Maria started shouting, but felt a wing on her shoulder, turning around, she saw it was her husband.

"Leave him be my queen, he needs to be alone." Albert softly said to his wife.

"I understand that he's upset that Crystal's dead, so am I, but we still eat as a family!" Maria shouted.

"I know…" Albert sighed. "But the boy needs some time, Crystal's death really hit him hard."

Taking his wife with his wing over her shoulder, Albert led Maria back to the dining room, leaving their prince in his sorrow. After dinner, after everyone has eaten and has gone to sleep, Albert placed some leftovers on a plate and brought it to his son's room, placing it down in front of the door, Alex hearing the sound. As Albert left, Alex opened his door and saw the food, he sighed as he knew he should eat at least a little, so he took a few bites, but that was it, leaving the rest where it was.

Even with the little amounts of food Alex ate from time to time during his self exile in his room, the young prince became weaker and weaker, both physically and mentally. He was becoming thinner and thinner every day, almost to the point where he was a walking skeleton and his mental stability wasn't any better… Alex had lost hope and reason to live and on several occasions, he tried to take his life, from jumping out of the window in his room to taking one of the broken glass pieces and stabbing himself in the neck.

Albert wanted to do something, but couldn't think of anything to help his son, but he needed to before his son died from his sorrow. Albert spent his days pacing the throne room, not accepting anyone into the throne room while Albert tried to think of something. However, it was not Albert who brought Alex out of his misery…

One night, while Alex was still crying while having difficulty falling asleep, a voice sounded in his head, it sounded like an angel, a very heavenly voice… It sounded a lot like Crystal herself speaking to Alex.

"Alex…" The voice sounded.

"Auntie Crystal…" Alex replied weakly.

"Listen to me Alex, you cannot do this to yourself anymore, you must live. You will do great things in the future, things that will help everyone and get rid of tyranny, your death will help no one." The voice advised Alex.

"Auntie Crystal…" Alex said out loud in his sleep, sweating as he used his wings to try to reach out for the voice, but of course, it was all in his head.

"Goodbye Alex, I love you like my own son…" Crystal's voice finished.

Alex then opened his eyes wide as the Crystal like voice finished and for some reason, he felt compelled to open his door and get out. So that's what Alex did, he got up from his bed slowly and made his way on swollen talons to his door, unlocking it. As fate would have it, Albert was actually just passing his son's room when Alex opened the door.

"My son, you're out…" Albert said, utterly surprised.

"Father…" Alex said weakly as he felt he couldn't take a step further and fell froward, Albert catching his son in his wings, Alex looking at his father. "I'm sorry…" Was all Alex could say through his hoarse voice.

"It's okay, it's okay…" Albert repeated as Alex felt his eyes start to close and completely shut.

 **A week later…**

Alex opened his eyes and shot up, breathing in and out rapidly as he couldn't stop while a wing pressed against him and made him to lay down again.

"It's okay son, you're fine now." Albert said, who was sitting down in a chair besides Alex's bed.

"What happened?" Alex asked his father and then coughed a little.

"You passed out my son, you came out of your room and just fell." Albert told his son while Albert poured some drinking water for Alex and gave it to him. "I took you to the physician right away and he bandaged up all your wounds. Once he was done, I had you returned here and I prayed that you would live, you were so cold, starved, and weak, but I had hope and I'm glad you're still alive."

"Thank you father and I'm so sorry for putting you all through this." Alex apologized.

"It's okay my son, what matters is that you're still here with us." Albert smiled. "Now rest, you need to get your strength back up." Albert said as he bent down and kissed his son on the forehead.

"Yes father." Alex replied.

Eventually the sweating sickness dead down in the kingdoms and disappeared, soon enough everyone was relieved and could, once again, go outside to live normally. Meanwhile, Prince Alex was regaining his strength, eating normally, fighting off his own sickness and waiting for his wounds to heal until he felt normal again and could do things for himself without relaying on anyone else.

And when Alex felt his mental health go back to normal, he and his family finally visited Crystal's grave just outside King Eduardo's castle. As Alex paid his respects while resisting the urge to have a complete breakdown, he said his final goodbyes to Crystal, thanking her for everything she has done for him and everyone else. Life would not be the same without Crystal, but like what the voice in Alex's head said, he would do great things to help everyone and fight tyranny.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Now you guys finally know what caused Crystal's death and the full effect that Alex had on the news!**


	141. The Great Part 4: Crowning a Prince

**Hey guys!**

 **Moving on to the next chapter!**

 **Sorry for the little delay, I cut my finger with a knife while cutting some watermelon, luckily it wasn't a deep cut or even cut my finger off! Typing was still a little pain, but my finger's healing and fine now!**

* * *

The Great Part 4: Crowning a Prince

* * *

 **Three years later…**

Today was a most important day in King Albert's kingdom, a very special ceremony that happens only so often when there is a prince in the castle, the crowning of Prince Alex as the crown prince, it was also his thirteen birthday.

During the days leading up to the special day, everyone in the castle was in a busy state and no one was more busy than Prince Alex himself, needing to learn how to make important decisions for his own ceremony. After all, being made a crown prince was not just a fancy ceremony, but also it means that the prince needs to take on many, new responsibilities, it was his training for when he eventually will become king after his father. Alex took on his tasks, with the help of his father of course, as best he could, but he still found it quite difficult.

After many weeks of preparing and hard work, the day of the ceremony came and Alex was ready, but still very scared and nervous, rather than happy and excited. As everyone was gathered in the castle church for the ceremony, waiting for Alex, his father, with his queen and the priest, a blue macaw named Gregory (Remember him?) were at the altar. Soon enough, Alex came and two guards opened the church doors to let him in, everyone became silent as Alex walked slowly to the altar, all eyes on him.

Albert was very proud of his son, he remembered when he himself was thirteen years old and had to go through the same thing when he was made the crown prince by his own father and Alex's grandfather, King George. Albert knew his son was ready, even thought he didn't look like it, after all, Albert was a great king, no doubt his son was going to be one as well.

As soon as Alex arrived and knelt in front of his father, the ceremony started.

"Today we have gathered once again for the prince to become crown prince, my son Alexander, will do great things for his kingdom and no doubt that he will do greater things when he takes my own crown." Albert started as Alex still knelt down before his father. "Rise my son."

Alex rose and looked eye to eye with his father, but not saying a word yet. Gregory handed Albert a bible and Albert opened it for Alex to swear on.

"Do you pledge to fulfill your duty as crown prince to the best of your ability, to think of your subjects and take care of them and never to indulge in more power and wealth while others suffer?" Albert questioned while handing the bible.

"I do father, I so swear on my life." Alex answered while he placed a wing on the bible.

After Albert was done, Gregory came up holding Alex's new crown with both of his wings and Alex once again knelt down as Gregory spoke.

"By our heavenly father's grace, in our lord, Jesus Christ, I place this crown on Alexander, to make him our new crown prince." And Gregory softly placed Alex' new crown on his head. "Go in peace my son and rule your subjects peacefully as well."

"Thank you father." Alex said as he rose up again and turned around.

As soon as everyone bore witness to the crown prince, everyone clapped their wings as loud as they could, Alex feeling embarrassed and blushed. Albert, even thought he was facing his son's back knew his son was having that reaction. After all, Albert had the same one so many years ago. After much clapping and cheering, Albert motioned with his wings for everyone to quiet down so he can speak.

"Now, with this ceremony done, it's time to celebrate." Albert announced.

Everyone present in the church then went over to the castle's great hall, where a party was set up to celebrate the new crown prince. As everyone ate, drank, and talked, Alex, like when he turned eight, didn't sit by idly in his chair, he walked about, to find someone special in his life that wasn't an official family member. And eventually he found her.

"Jewel!" Alex shouted to get Princess Jewel's attention.

Jewel, talking to a knight, heard Alex calling her and saw the crown prince trying to get her attention, Jewel smiled and with the knight, went over to Alex. Jewel was looking froward to talking with Alex, the two were great friends, to the point of treating each other like siblings.

"Hello, Alex." The sixteenth year old princess bowed. "Or should I say crown prince Alex?"

"Just Alex, Jewel, you know that." Alex chuckled and came froward, giving a hug to his older sister model. "And Sir David, I presume?" Alex asked the knight that Jewel was speaking to.

"Yes, my crown prince." David bowed.

Both Jewel and David came to witness Alex's crowning, Jewel there in place of her father because Eduardo had an important meeting with another king in another kingdom that required his immediate attention, but Jewel went for her father's kingdom to be there. David was here to help train new knights in King Albert's army, Eduardo sending his best knight for the job to his ally, and since Alex was getting crowned, David thought it was best to go as well.

"Have you met my son yet, my prince?" David asked Alex.

"I had no idea you had a son, Sir David." Alex said, surprised.

"Let me get him." David replied and called for his son, who was currently talking to a noble. "Blu, come over here and meet the prince."

Blu, David's son, heard his father and came over at his father's request.

"Father." Blu said as he came.

"Son, have you met the crown prince yet?" David asked.

"No I haven't." Blu replied and bowed to Alex. "Prince Alex, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Blu, I heard about you before from your father, your father really thinks highly of you." Alex said.

"My prince, you flatter me too much." David commented while Blu blushed.

It was true that David would think so highly of his son, since the sixteenth year old boy was also learning how to become a knight like his father and Blu's training was going really well, like with Alex and his father, David saw a lot of potential in Blu for his future.

"Well I'll leave you three alone to talk, if the crown prince will excuse me." David asked Alex.

"Of course Sir David, you may go." Alex gave his permission.

"Thank you, my crown prince." David bowed and left.

"So, Blu and Jewel, this may seem too much, but do you two like each other?" Alex asked, both Blu and Jewel blushing to Alex's comment.

"Well, my prince…" Blu started, but got into a loss of words.

"We do like each other…" Jewel answered. "But not too much."

"Really?" Alex questioned. "You two seem like you could be a happy couple."

"Well I don't know if King Eduardo would really accept me as his daughter's husband." Blu said.

"Yes, my father's known as being hardheaded, and plus I am his princess." Jewel added.

"Fair enough, but if you want my opinion, I think you two will be great together." Alex smiled, Blu and Jewel's cheeks going red.

The three talked some more until Alex's father came to the three, all three teenagers bowing to Albert.

"My son, I'm sorry to disrupt your conversation." Albert apologized.

"It's alright father, anything wrong?" Alex asked, curious.

"No, in fact you'll be very happy, come with me, that is if Princess Jewel and Blu will excuse us." Albert said Blu and Jewel.

"Go ahead your majesties." Jewel spoke for both her and Blu. "We can finish our conversation at a later time."

As father and son walked out of the great hall, Alex was wondering where his father was taking him. Eventually Alex's curiosity and he decided to ask his father.

"Father, where are you taking me?" Alex asked Albert.

"My son, I have a gift for you, something I have been longing to give you, but needed to wait until today." Albert answered as he lead his son to the castle courtyard.

There, out in the courtyard, was a young male black horse, being held by a guard and waiting for father and son. Alex stared at the young horse and was wondering if this was his gift.

"Father… Is that…" Alex asked, not believing his eyes.

"Yes son, it's your own horse." Albert finished for Alex as the two came to the animal. "You may go back to your post sir." Albert addressed the guard, who bowed to his king and left.

Albert knew his son needed his own horse, but he also needed to choose wisely, for a prince's horse was lifelong champion, a champion that will carry the prince into battle and any other danger. Eventually after much searching, Albert found a young black horse, which reminded Albert of Alexander the Great's own horse, Bucephalus, of course this present black horse was much tamer than Alexander the Great's.

As Alex felt the horse's mane and stroked it softly, the horse in return turned its head to Alex and licked Alex on the cheek, Alex chuckling. Albert smiled as he knew he made a right choice.

"Now son, what would you like to name your new horse?" Albert asked, although he already knew the name.

Alex didn't need to think twice as he remembered the tale of Alexander the Great and how he got his lifelong animal champion, who carried the great Macedonian leader into battle.

"I'll name him Bucephalus." Alex answered.

"Excellent choice my son." Albert smiled.

Alex wanted to ride around the courtyard on his new gift, Albert helped Alex get on and Alex commanded Bucephalus to go, the young black horse responded at once and Bucephalus galloped around, Alex enjoying the wind going through his feathers. Albert watched with pride as he imagined his prince as king, with armor on and sword in wing as he rode Bucephalus into battle, leading the army himself. Nothing was more inspiration than seeing your own king riding on his lifelong champion into battle, it was surely a certain sign of victory.

And so ended the day of Alex being made the new crown prince and sole heir to his father.

* * *

 **And done! Now that Alex is crown prince, the question will be how he will use his new responsibilities and how it will affect his subjects… Will he be good or be a tyrant?**


	142. The Great Part 5: The Savior

**Hey guys!**

 **Back with this story!**

 **Now to recap, last past Alex turned 13 and was crowned the crown prince, making him the heir to his father, King Albert. Now this part is going to explain how Alex became loved by his subjects.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Great Part 5: The Savior

* * *

 **Two years later…**

A couple of years have passed since Prince Alex has been officially crowned to eventually become the next heir to the throne after his father. However, that didn't mean Alex was all set to become king, in fact he needed to learn so much more now, taking on so many new responsibilities in the castle. Alex's duties became so much and the fifteenth year old prince was so exhausted from all the work.

One day he decided to take a break from the castle and decided to go out on Bucephalus to enjoy the nice outside and check up on his subjects, after all it was a king's job to take care of his subjects like they were his own children.

As Alex sneaked away to the stables, where Bucephalus rested, he didn't tell his father he was going out…

"Hey boy, want to go out?" Alex asked his horse.

Bucephalus nodded his head "Yes" and Alex smiled.

"Okay, keep it quiet, father doesn't know about me going out." Alex said softly to his horse as Alex picked up Bucephalus' saddle and laid it gently on his horse.

As Alex tightened the saddle on his horse, a familiar figure stepped inside the stable, who spoke to Alex to which Alex was surprised since he had his back turned to the door.

"Sneaking to go out my son?" Albert's voice asked.

Alex sighed as he knew he was caught.

"Father, I just need a break, enjoy some air." Alex said as he turned around.

"Well, my son, you deserve one." Albert smiled, but then became serious. "But you aren't going out without some guards to accompany you."

"Yes father." Alex sighed.

"It's for your protection son." Albert said as he lifted Alex's chin with his wing. "I won't forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"I understand father." Alex replied.

As Alex finished up getting Bucephalus ready, Albert got several guards who joined Alex by the castle gates. As soon as the castle gate opened and the drawbridge lowered all the way, Alex rode off as fast as Bucephalus would go, the guards needing to keep up with the prince.

As Alex rode outside, he was completely happy, inside the castle, it was so boring and the heat in the castle added to the fact that Alex was busy all the time meant that Alex was sweaty and hot. Now, with the cool air blowing through his feathers, Alex felt relaxed as he enjoyed the happy sight of nearby villagers going about their business, who were stunned to see the prince. Alex waved at them and the villagers waved back at him.

However, even with this relaxation, Alex still wasn't at complete freedom, the simple fact that there were several royal guards accompanying him meant that he wasn't alone to do his own things. He understood why they were with him, but he just wished he could be alone for at least one day.

Something, however, came to Alex and that would change his mind about the guards accompanying him…

"My prince, my prince!" A male villager, who was a green-winged macaw shouted as he ran in front of the prince, waving his wings for the prince to stop, he looked very scared about something.

"How dare you stop the prince's path!" One of the guards shouted in anger as he drew his sword and riding up to the villager pointed the sword at the man, who was now even more frightened.

"Withdraw that sword at once!" Alex ordered the guard. "Let the man speak."

"Sorry my prince." The angry guard apologized and put his sword back and rode back to the other guards.

Alex got off Bucephalus and walked to the frightened man, who was kneeing down in front of Alex, Alex helping the man to his talons.

"Now, my good sir, you look scared, please tell me what is wrong." Alex asked gently.

"It's my wife, my prince, she and I were tending to our farm when some thieves came by and demanded to give them food." The man said. "We refused, so they kidnapped my wife to kill her and beat me up."

"Where have they taken her?" Alex asked.

"In the woods over there, my prince." The man told Alex. "Please, my prince, my wife is all I got, I love her."

"Don't worry, I'll get her." Alex smiled to reassure the man and went back to the guards. "You, stay with the man and make sure he's safe." Alex told one of the guards. "The rest of you follow me."

Alex, with three of the guards rode to the woods, where they dismounted their horses by the edge of the forest. Bucephalus wanted to follow his master into the woods, but Alex wouldn't let him, Alex comforting his faithful companion.

"Hey, it's okay boy, I'll be back." Alex said smoothly as he took Bucephalus' head with his wings and made the horse's head touch his own.

As Alex finished his goodbye to Bucephalus, he ordered the three guards with him to follow him into the woods, the guards took out their swords and followed Alex, the four of them staying as quiet as they could. As they silently walked through the dense woods, they heard the sounds of wings hitting a body and a woman's cries while strong men laughed in joy.

Eventually Alex found the thieves, of which there were four of them all of them being red-tailed hawks, and the woman, they were by a small creek, clearly the thieves wanted to drop the woman's body in there when they killed her. The thieves and the woman couldn't see Alex and the guards since Alex and the guards were up on a small cliff side and the thieves down below, this giving Alex an idea.

"Okay, I'm going down there alone, you three stay up there until I give the order." Alex told the guards.

"My prince, we can't do that…" One of the guards said.

"You will listen to my order, once I give it, you are to drop down and well, you'll know what to do." Alex said.

As the guards replied that they understood, Alex dropped down from the very short height and called out to the thieves.

"Hello there." Alex spoke.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that the prince?" The leader of the thieves questioned.

"Your eyes are fine." Alex answered. "Now, release the woman or suffer the consequences."

"What position are you to order us?" The leader mocked. "You are still a little boy with no weapon to protect yourself, why we can kill you now…"

"You may… it's true, I'm unarmed and a little boy still and I would gladly die to protect others, even if I don't know them." Alex replied.

"Very well…" The leader smiled. "Boys…" The leader addressed the other thieves.

The three other thieves advanced on the prince and Alex didn't move a muscle, waiting for the right moment. As the thieves were very close to striking distance of their swords to Alex…

"Now!" Alex shouted.

The three guards, waiting, finally came into action and they dropped down from the cliffside and with their swords, they struck and severely wounded the thieves before they even had a chance to realize what was happening. As the thieves were holding onto their wounds, crying out in pain, the leader of the thieves was stunned, but still weren't give up as he quickly grabbed the woman and held a dagger to her throat.

"One step froward and I kill her!" The leader shouted.

"Why?" Alex asked. "There is no reason to." Alex trying to reason with the criminal.

"This woman and her pathetic husband refused to give us some food." The leader answered.

"That is no reason to kill someone…" Alex spoke as he took a step froward, the leader holding the dagger to the woman's throat more tightly. "You should be more concerned with your friends."

"My friends?" The leader questioned. "You mean those birds your guards killed? They aren't my friends, they're simply criminals who have the same vision as me."

Alex decided to go on another route, one he was certain would convince the thief to let the woman go.

"What if this woman was your mother?" Alex asked. "Would you still do it?"

"What are you talking about?" The leader demanded, shakily holding onto the dagger.

"Think of your mother, is this what she would want her boy to grow up into?" Alex asked.

The leader thought about it, he remembered his mother, who was killed by bandits, but still protecting her little boy to her last breath. This made the leader start to cry and slowly he let go of his grip on the woman, finally dropping the dagger which landed down on the ground. The woman, once free, ran to Alex, the woman bowing down and kissing Alex's talons, very grateful to him for being alive still, Alex bent down and helped the woman to her talons, while the guards held onto the leader.

After the leader told the other thieves to quit, Alex and the guards helped to bandage up their wounds and stand up. As soon as that was done, the whole group walked out of the woods, to go back to the man who first told Alex about his wife. As they rode into view, the man was overjoyed when he saw his wife riding on Bucephalus behind Alex. Running up and the woman getting down from Bucephalus, the two hugged each other while crying, Alex smiling at the happy sight.

"Thank you, my prince, I'm eternally grateful to you for bringing my wife back to me." The man thanked Alex.

"No thanks necessary, it's my job." Alex replied. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

And the man and his wife went inside their little house, happy to be back together. As soon as Alex saw the man and woman go inside, he turned to the captured criminals, under guard of course.

"What are you going to do with us?" The leader of them asked, expecting the worst.

"I believe in mercy and second chances." Alex spoke. "You're free to go, as long as you all never engage in crime again and change your lives for the better."

"I don't understand…" The leader said, stunned.

"You didn't hear me wrong, now go." Alex said gently.

And the criminals went free, still stunned as they couldn't believe they were set free after almost committing murder. However Alex stopped the leader of the thieves.

"Hold on…" Alex stopped the leader. "What's your name?"

"Tiberius." The leader named Tiberius spoke.

"Well Tiberius, you know, the castle could always use more guards and you seem strong enough, since you are the leader of your group, how would you like to have a new job?" Alex asked the hawk.

"I don't know…" Tiberius replied. "I done so many mistakes in my life already…"

"And you can fix it, the choice is yours." Alex said.

Tiberius thought about it, maybe it was a good choice to become a royal guard, he could redeem himself and actually help others, maybe even prevent children from losing their mothers…

"Very well, I shall join you." Tiberius gave his answer.

"Excellent, welcome to the royal guard." Alex smiled.

And so the group rode back to the castle, where Alex told his father about the eventful day, Albert wasn't mad, he was rather very proud of his son. Albert now was for sure that his son would become a great king, even better than himself. The event also made Alex to start practicing his fighting skills, as he started learning how to use a sword and also archery as well in order to become a full protector of his subjects.

The event spiked a great love for the prince that was unheard of for other princes in their kingdoms, it made the commoners look up to the prince as their savior and Alex lived up to that. Whenever he could, he went out with some guards to make sure there was no trouble and his subjects were safe. He also fought against criminals whenever they attacked his subjects and the more Alex did this, the more he was loved by everyone.

As the months and years passed, Alex's experience of fighting against tyranny and protecting his subjects would soon not only be in his own kingdom, but spread to another one as Alex, along with his father and the royal army, would fight to liberate a kingdom from a tyrant…

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Now you know why Alex is loved by his subjects as a protector and savior. And you also know how Tiberius came to become a royal guard in the castle.**

 **And for the next part, Alex is going to experience his first clash between two royal armies at 18 years of age…**


	143. The Great Part 6: Inspirational Speech

**Hey guys!**

 **We have come to the climax of this short story, which is going to be at least three parts to it! So sit back and enjoy!**

 **Also, King Henry and Queen Sarah, owned by Nightfly123, is going to be in these parts!**

 **And now…**

* * *

The Great Part 6: Inspirational Speech

* * *

 **Three years later…**

The war between Kings Albert and Henry have reached its height and hopefully, its end, as the very short war so far has been a success for King Albert. King Albert has finally decided, after the begging of those who have escaped Henry's kingdom to invade the kingdom of the tyrant, which many would see as foolhardy. All the rest of the kingdoms pledged to not get involved in this affair as Henry has done nothing towards what was outside of his kingdom and most importantly he has not yet murdered his own wife, Queen Sarah, which would have resulted in an outrage by all other kings and queens.

Even still, King Albert, along with his son and his royal army has enjoyed success in beating back assault after assault from Henry's army. The major reason for this was because all the peasants and villagers have welcomed Albert's army as liberators and shared whatever food and drink they had with them, even thought Albert didn't ask for it. Henry was left without support from his own subjects, who refused to give him their horses for his knights and food and drink for his soldiers. Henry's army was rapidly losing morale and growing less and less in numbers, even still Henry refused to give up his crown and throne and vowed to fight to the last man and breath.

As the two armies camped in a large field that separated two woods, the armies on either side of the field by the edge of the woods, some men riding on horses came out from the woods on Albert's side, riding to the king's large tent where Albert was discussing battle plans with his generals. One of them was the eighteenth year old crown prince, Alex.

"Another close patrol men, get some rest." Alex told the royal guards with him.

"Yes, my prince." The guards replied in unison as they got off their horses and went back to their tents to rest.

Alex, meanwhile, got off Bucephalus, patting his companion's head before telling his horse to stay, Bucephalus listening to his master. Alex came in the tent, careful not to disrupt his father as he walked in, however Albert noticed his son anyway, but smiled to see Alex has returned safely.

"My son, how was the patrol to spy on Henry's army?" Albert asked.

"It went well father, we were close to getting caught by one of Henry's patrols, but we managed to sneak away." Alex reported to his father. "Henry's army is growing weaker and weaker as always, shouldn't be too long before Henry has to surrender."

"He wouldn't surrender son, Henry's too stubborn and his desire for power has left him blind to reality." Albert sighed. "But with this victory, we should be able to finally put an end to him."

Alex stood next to his father, looking at the map Albert was looking at. As father and son continued studying it, someone else came in the tent and spoke, the voice so familiar to Alex…

"Blu?" Alex asked.

"You remember my voice quite well my prince." Blu said happily as Alex turned around and saw his old friend.

"What are you doing here?" Alex said, still stunned, while Albert chuckled.

"Blu came here as a volunteer, my son, he sent me a letter saying he's coming, I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise." Albert smiled at Alex.

The 21 year old Blu and 18 year old Alex came together in a hug, happy to see each other again. However, the business of war needed to be discussed right away before Albert let his son catch up on things with Blu.

"Son, I need to talk to you alone, that includes you too Blu, everyone must leave while I talk to Prince Alex alone." Albert said to everyone in the tent.

As soon as father and son were alone, Alex was wondering what his father had to say.

"What is it father?" A curious Alex asked.

"Son, I have a very important task for you tomorrow." Albert smiled.

"And that is, father?" Alex asked.

"You are to lead the left flank, composed of the royal guards and knights against Henry's right, reports suggest that is where Henry plans to put his own royal guards and knights, but they should all be on foot, so you have the advantage of the initial charge." Albert said, Alex becoming wide eyed.

"Father, I…" Alex started, but didn't know how to finish.

"I'll be leading the center and right against Henry's center and left, your job is to break through the right, we this, Henry's army is sure to flee." Albert told Alex his task.

"Just like at the Battle of Chaeronea…" Alex said quietly, as he remembered reading about how Alexander the Great, at 18, led the Macedonian left flank against the Greek army's right flank, where the Scared Band of Thebes were, Alexander broke through and thus won the day for the Macedonians.

"Son, are you okay?" Albert asked, wondered by his son's expression.

"Father, I don't know if I can do this…" Alex expressed his concern. "Can't you put one of your generals in charge, I'm only 18…"

"So was Alexander the Great when he led the Macedonian left against the Greek's right and he won." Albert reminded Alex.

"Yes, but I'm no Alexander the Great…" Alex sighed.

Albert completely turned to face his son and put his wings on Alex's shoulders, prompting Alex to look up.

"Son, you might not be the same as him, but you have proved over the years that you are ready to have such a position, I know that you can do this, I have my full confidence in you." Albert encouraged Alex. "Remember son, this war isn't about glory or riches, it's about doing what's right."

And with that, Albert wouldn't change his mind and it's not like Alex was willing to go against his father's order.

"Yes father, I understand." Alex sighed.

"Good, now go catch up with Blu and then rest, we have a big day tomorrow." Albert smiled before he let his son go.

Alex found Blu by a fire, the sun starting to go down for the day, the moon replacing it as Alex sat down next to Blu. Blu prepared a drink for Alex while he was waiting and gave it to Alex, who took it gratefully. As Alex took a drink, the two talked until the stars started to go up.

"So wait…" Alex said. "How is it that a guy like you won Jewel's heart, I thought Eduardo would be furious."

"Well, he is, but he can't deny his little girl, can he?" Blu chuckled. "It's still so hard to believe that I'm a prince now."

"Don't worry, you get used to it." Alex said to Blu. "So, how about Jewel?"

"Well, I'm happy to say she's with children now." Blu happily reported.

"No kidding…" Alex, not believing it. "That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to be a father, it's just too bad my own isn't here to see his grandchildren…" Blu sighed.

Alex felt sorry for Blu right away. Alex has heard about what happened to David and how he died, he wanted to go and see Blu to offer his condolences, but being crown prince and having so many duties meant that Alex never had the time to go to Blu.

"Hey Blu, you know I never was able to say sorry for what happened to David, he was a very brave and honorable man." Alex commented, saying very sincere.

"Thank you Alex, I appreciate it, I just hope that tomorrow I make my father proud." Blu sighed.

"Same here Blu, same here…" Alex sighed as well.

After a few minutes silence, the two resumed their happy talk until it was time to get some rest for the big battle tomorrow. And as the morning sun rose, so did the two armies as they got their arms and armor ready. Alex got ready alongside the royal guards and knights, making sure his sword was clean and Bucephalus was all feed and his saddle on his back.

As the armies moved into position on the opposite ends of the large field, Alex still was mentally preparing himself in the back lines. He knew he needed to make a short speech, to rally the men before they charged on their horses into the elite flank of Henry's army. He was still there when Blu came to see if Alex was ready.

"Ready Alex?" Blu asked.

"Well, as much as I ever will." Alex took a deep breath before mounting Bucephalus and riding up in front of his men, the royal guard and knights parting a little to make a pathway for Alex.

As Alex got before his men, looking at all of them, he was still as nervous as ever, but he put them aside and focused on the fight at hand and the fact that he wouldn't let his father down. So Alex began speaking…

"Men, today is the final battle, the battle that will determine if Henry finally falls. However, we must remember why we are here, we are not here to replace the current tyrant with another, we are here to free these oppressed birds." Alex began. "Think of the couples here as your own father and mother, the women as your own wives, and the children as your own children, fight for them as you would do back home."

Blu, who was next to Alex was impressed by the speech Alex was giving.

"Now, these enemies we are about to face together, they are just as tough as you are, they will not hesitate to kill you if you give them the chance, I cannot guarantee that I can keep you all alive." Alex gave the gruesome truth, but got back to his inspiring tone. "But remember, watch each other's back, think of the man charging besides you as your brother and we can win!"

All of Alex's men gave an enthusiastic shout, cheered on by Alex as Alex now felt full confidence. As the men continued cheering, Alex took out his sword, all of his men doing the same as one as Alex turned Bucephalus froward towards the enemy. Alex lowered his head and then whispered to his companion.

"Ready boy?" Alex spoke quietly in Bucephalus' ear.

The big black horse gave a mighty nod of his head, lifting off his front hooves from the ground as Alex raised his sword up high as Bucephalus fell back down. As Bucephalus calmed down, Alex heard a trumpet sound from the center of the army, where his father was, the signal for the charge to begin.

"Charge!" Alex shouted.

Everything then seemed to go into slow motion as the whole of Albert's army charged straight into Henry's, Alex leading the left flank of the royal guards and knights into the braced foot guards and knights of Henry's right. Even with the hundreds of spears pointing out from Henry's right flank, Alex still charged ahead, all of his men with him as everything seemed to go slower by the second until the moment of impact.

And as the lines finally crashed together, the final battle began…

* * *

 **And cliffhanger!**

 **Yeah, I'm making you guys wait for the big fight!**


	144. The Great Part 7: Victory at a Cost

**Hey guys!**

 **Finally back with the next part!**

 **I have been a little disappointed with my posts lately, as the new MLP short story I started and my latest recreation has yet to get any reviews…**

 **But hopefully… With this next part, that will change!**

 **And now…**

* * *

The Great Part 7: Victory at a Cost

* * *

The battle lines met in a huge clash of arms and armor, swords and spears stabbing their targets and men screaming out in pain. As Albert held the main force of his army in the center and right flank against Henry's main force in the center and left, Alex led the royal guard and knights in a charge against Henry's elite right flank. Alex's men, being on horses, bravely charged Henry's elite and braced flank, which were all on their own sets of talons.

However, while Alex's men charged through, the fight quickly became even as Henry's men stood their ground, not breaking a sweat as they regained their strength and fought back. As the attacking royal guards and knights charged through, they quickly got off their horses, to be met by their opponents right away, swords clashing with each other as the blood soon spilled.

Alex got off Bucephalus and was immediately attacked by one of Henry's royal guards, who held his sword up high and ready to strike down the crown prince. Alex got out his own sword and just in time managed to block his attacker's move, a second late and it would have been over for Alex. Even with Alex's skill with the sword now, his attacker had more strength and was easily pinning down Alex.

"Why don't you give up boy?" The guard asked.

"Never, I will never stop fighting." Alex replied sharply and with renewed energy put more focus and with a sudden move pushed back his attacker.

As Alex managed to push the guard to the ground, the guard didn't give up and he charged again at Alex, only for Alex to duck under the guard's swinging sword and come behind him as the guard still ran froward from his attack. As the guard was disoriented now, Alex took this perfect chance to kill his attacker as he swung his own sword against the guard's back, drawing out blood as the guard fell froward and bled to death. There was no time to feel sorry for the man as Alex had to continue fighting, the battle just starting.

As Alex was attacked by a knight, holding his ground, the knight attacking him noticed a body behind Alex and used it to his advantage. The knight started a series of quick, fast attacks, forcing Alex to back up until he tripped over the dead body and was at the mercy of one of Henry's knights.

"Looks like this is where the great Prince Alex dies." The knight said with a sinister tone as he took his sword with both wings and pointed it downward to strike Alex's heart.

As luck would have it, as the knight was about to plunge his sword down into Alex, someone came from behind the knight and killed him, the sword going through the knight's body and armor and out the other side. The knight stood still and let go of his sword as the one who killed the knight took out his sword from the knight's body and let his body drop. As the knight's body dropped, it was revealed that the one who saved Alex was Blu.

"Thanks Blu." Alex thanked Blu as Blu held out a wing for Alex to take, to help him up. "I owe you one."

"No problem, what are friends…" Blu began, but Alex noticed yet another of Henry's knights coming from behind Blu.

Alex pushed Blu aside, gently, however and with his sword he quickly decapitated the knight before he knew what hit him.

"Well that was fast." Blu commented as the battle still raged around them.

As soon as Blu said that two more attackers came at them, one from each side, looking to surround the two as Alex and Blu got back to back and fought off one each. Blu's battle was going fairly easy for the young Blue macaw knight-prince as he blocked attack after attack from his opponent, wearing him down while Blu preserved his own strength until he felt his opponent was tired down enough. Blu then took his opportunity and as his opponent was trying to catch a quick breath, Blu struck his opponent in the belly from the side.

While Blu fought his battle, Alex was fighting his own from the other side, however Alex wasn't doing as well as Blu as Alex instead tried to quickly get rid of his opponent so he could help Blu. Alex was quickly losing his own stamina and his wings grew tired from holding his sword. His opponent noticed this was with a powerful swing of his sword, hit Alex's, Alex's sword flying out of his wings, Alex's opponent then seeking to strike Alex's neck. Luckily the knight missed and hit Alex's helmet, but it still rattled Alex as he fell, finding his vision blurry and his ears ringing from the hit.

As Alex laid there, he saw his opponent about to strike him, only for Blu to save him again as he was done with his battle and killed Alex's attacker, who was distracted by the disoriented prince. As Blu finished off Alex's attacker, he came down to Alex's level and took off Alex's helmet, Alex unable to hear anything clearly as Blu's voice was muffled to him.

"Alex!" Blu yelled above the noise of the chaotic battle. "Are you ready?"

Alex blinked his eyes a few times as he got his vision back to normal and his hearing became better.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little dazzled. "Alex replied.

"Maybe you should get out of this fight." Blu suggested, worried for Alex.

"No Blu, it's my job to stay here with my men, even if I'm the crown prince, I will stay." Alex replied, determined.

"But Alex…" Blu began, only for Alex to cut him off.

"It's my duty, If I leave, what kind of example would I be setting?" Alex said as he got up and picked up his sword.

Blu knew he couldn't change Alex's mind and well, if you can't beat him, join him and that's what Blu did. As the battle continued, Alex's men began to come out on top as they slowly began to win, maybe it was because Alex's speech or the fact that they were more motivated to fight, either way the battle started to become bad for Henry's guards and knights.

Eventually the strain of battle became evident in Henry's right flank as more and more fell to Alex's men and one by one Henry's men started to run away, seeing the fight was a losing cause. And finally it ended on Alex's side as Henry's guards and knights began to retreat, the fight lost. And not only was this side victorious for Alex's men, but for the whole of Albert's army as they pressed on, skill and determination winning over Henry's center and left, which were mostly conscripts forced into service by Henry in order to have a massive army. Added to the fact that Alex broke the elite right flank of Henry's army, all of Henry's soldiers knew it was lost and fled in great numbers, looking to save themselves.

As Alex's men finally could breathe, they took off their helmets and cheered, while Alex just stood where he was, panting and out of breath as he slowly collapsed on his knees, exhausted. Blu came over to see if he was alright.

"Alex?" Blu said, Alex looking at him.

"Is it over?" Alex asked, almost to the brink of tears.

"Looks like it my friend." Blu smiled as he helped Alex to his talons again.

As Blu was helping Alex up, Tiberius came over, standing at attention as he delivered some news.

"My prince, his majesty requests you come with him to Henry's camp." Tiberius reported. "Apparently Henry still will not surrender and is still holding onto his sword and crown, King Albert says maybe you can convince Henry to give up."

Alex sighed as he hoped to finally relax, for he was sick of fighting and just wanted the bloodshed to stop. He also wanted to go home for his mother was pregnant and was expected to be in labor any day now. Alex wanted to be there when his baby brother or sister was born.

However Alex knew he had a duty to follow his father's wishes even if he really didn't want to do it.

"Okay, I shall go, you two count how many of our men we lost today and then get some rest." Alex told Blu and Tiberius.

"Yes, my prince." Both Blu and Tiberius replied while Alex tiredly walked to the entrance of Henry's camp, where his father was sure to be waiting for him.

Finally Alex arrived and saw his father, just as tired as he was, but still full of energy as Albert hugged his son.

"My son, the day couldn't have been won without you." Albert smiled his best.

"Not because of me father, it was the royal guard and knights." Alex sighed in sadness. "So many have died and still he won't give up."

"War has many deaths my son, but their sacrifice will be worth it when Henry is gone." Albert comforted Alex, then turning to the entrance of Henry's camp and shouted out for the tyrant. "Henry! Come out and surrender! It's over!"

A few minutes passed until finally the wooden gates of the temporary fort camp opened and out walked a regal looking Blue macaw wearing his crown and wielding his sword, flanked by the most loyal of his royal guards, who still stayed with their king.

"Hello Albert…" The Blue macaw who was Henry said with a sinister smile.

* * *

 **And another cliffhanger!**

 **What do you guys think will happen? Maybe Alex will become the Great after all…**


	145. The Great Part 8: A Tyrant's End

**Hey guys!**

 **We have now come to the second to last part of this story and the really high point of it!**

 **Ready?**

* * *

The Great Part 8: A Tyrant's End

* * *

"Alright Henry, you and your men lay down your arms, it's over, no more have to die this day." Albert told Henry.

"You really think I would surrender and give up my crown?" Henry laughed.

"Your army has fled and is broken and your entire kingdom wants your head on a pike." Albert stated the obvious facts. "They want Queen Sarah to be their ruler."

"Sarah?" Henry laughed even harder. "That pathetic excuse of a woman? She is nothing more to me than providing me with my heirs."

"No, she's much more than that, why do you think everyone wants her to rule this kingdom?" Albert questioned.

"Over my dead body…" Henry then changing to a stern mood and raising his sword. "If you want my crown you have to kill me."

"I really hoped it wouldn't come to this…" Albert sighed. "But I am too tired of killing and bloodshed to fight you…"

Albert then turned his back to Henry and Henry just laughed again.

"You weak, spineless coward, fight me!" Henry shouted.

"No, I will not fight you…" Albert replied and came in front of Alex. "He will."

"You're kidding Albert?" Henry questioned, not believing this. "Sending your precious crown prince to fight me?"

"He's much stronger than he looks." Albert replied back sternly as he came in front of his son.

"Father, I don't think I can do this…" Alex said, not having a confident expression on his face.

"You can son, I know you can." Albert smiled.

Alex sighed, after all he had to listen to his father and he was reminded that he wasn't doing this for glory or riches, but for freedom of others from a tyrant.

"Okay father, I will do it." Alex said as Albert handed Alex his sword, Albert taking Alex's.

"Take this son, this sword has been passed down in our family from father to son for generations, the entire fighting history of our family is written in this sword." Albert began. "My father passed it down to me when I was your age, now I'm giving it to you."

The sword, even thought it was stained bright red from the blood of the day's fighting, it still shined from the sunlight. The sword was handsomely crafted, the metal of the blade was very lightweight, but it was still sturdy and strong enough to survive for a very long time. The handle was made from pure gold that had jewels decorated on it that had the royal colors of the family, red and blue.

"Thank you father." Alex could hardly say out as he was stunned.

"You're welcome son, good luck and finish this." Albert encouraged Alex and then hugged Alex.

After father and son broke the hug Alex walked up to meet his final opponent, sword in his right wing as he put on his helmet on his head, taking deep breaths as Henry walked out to meet the prince in the middle between where Albert and some members of the royal guards stood and Henry's guards. As Alex and Henry stopped and were a few feet away from each other, staring at each other, both got their swords and shields at the ready and started walking around in a circle, waiting for the other to start the fight.

"Your father is just sending you to your death you know. "Henry taunted. "I wanted to fight him, but I will still enjoy putting an end to your life."

"I hear a lot of talking, but no fighting." Alex commented, keeping his cool and not letting Henry get under his skin.

"So be it." Henry replied sternly and began the fight, charging at Alex and swinging a blow, Alex blocking it as he was pushed back a foot by the attack.

Alex got back into it as he clashed his sword and shield with Henry's, the two trading blows and trying to strike each other's weak spots in their armor. As Henry tried a blow, Alex blocked it and spinning around, he got to Henry's back and swung his sword against Henry's back armor, not breaking it, but causing Henry to stumble froward.

As Henry turned back around, he raised his sword for a higher attack, but Alex simply just ducked under Henry's sword and delivered his own blow against Henry's armor, again not breaking it. The two swapped their previous positions as Henry tried again for a head attack with his sword, which again failed, but this time Henry used his shield to his advantage. With his shield, Henry hit Alex against the side of his head, causing his helmet to go flying off.

As Alex was stunned for a second, he barely managed to avoid Henry's next sword attack and as Henry tried again, Alex found a weak spot in Henry's armor. A small gap in his knee armor and swinging his sword, Alex made a clean cut on Henry's knee, drawing blood. Henry cried out in slight pain and held his knee with his sword wing, the tyrant looking at his guards and then at Alex who held a steady stance.

Henry charged at Alex, over for Alex to jump over Henry's attack, which was low this time. As the two clashed again, Henry managed to knock down Alex and force him to the ground. As soon as that happened, Henry stepped on Alex's shield, pinning him down while Albert watched with growing concern, but still had faith in his son.

Alex was now the one to cry out in pain as his wing really hurt, but still had his sword wing, which blocked Henry's strike as Henry let his talon off Alex's shield, Alex using the break to roll away from Henry, blocking Henry's moves as the tyrant walked froward. Alex then got a blow in, Henry blocking it with his shield, but caused the tyrant to fall to the ground.

Both tyrant and crown prince were pretty tired and decided for a few minutes break to catch their breath.

"Five minutes?" Alex asked Henry, panting.

"Three!" Henry demanded.

As Alex went back to his father, Albert had a proud smile on his face.

"You're doing good son." Albert commented.

"I don't know how much more I can take father." Alex said as a guard stepped up and handed Alex a cup of water, which the prince used to wet his head to cool down.

"You can do it son, I know you can." Albert encouraged.

After three minutes, Alex and Henry got back to it, Albert offered Alex his helmet back, but the prince refused, needing the fresh air more than ever to focus properly. However Henry saw it as the prince being cocky and refused his own helmet from one of his guards. As both of the royal guards cheered for their prince or tyrant, Alex and Henry got back to their fight.

"Why don't you just give up boy, you can't defeat me." Henry mocked.

"I can and I will." Alex replied back determined, getting his sword ready.

Henry then went on the attack, this time putting much more effort into it as he made quick, but hard lighting attacks on Alex, using both his sword and shield to push back the prince. Alex barely got in one attack as his sword met Henry's, but the tyrant proved much stronger as he spun around and used his larger body mass to push Alex to the ground, Alex's shield flying off Alex's wing and landing a couple of feet away.

Henry, however, reconciled from his own actions, but Alex was still on the ground as Henry went on with his attacks, Alex blocking it as he used his legs to trip Henry up and make him fall to the ground. As both of them stumbled back up, they clashed swords again and Alex used this moment with his other wing to grab Henry's sword wing and wrestled it away from the tyrant, leaving Henry without a sword.

As Alex used both swords, Henry blocked Alex's attack with his shield. Alex dropped Henry's sword and used his own to do quick attacks on Henry, but the tyrant blocked every one. As Alex tried to strike Henry's side it went in between his wing and body and Henry was able to force the sword out of Alex's wing, leaving Alex defenseless as Henry used his shield to hit Alex repeatedly. Alex managed to hold on to Henry's shield and the two wrestled with each other until Alex managed to twist it around and twist Henry's wings, but Henry got one wing free and used it to elbow Alex.

As Henry now held the prince, Henry threw Alex down and grabbed his sword to strike Alex, however Alex managed to avoid it just in time and used his wing armor to block Henry's sword and push him back. As Henry was pushed back, Alex used this advantage to punch Henry's wound which he caused earlier. Henry cried out in great pain as he couldn't take it anymore and finally let go of his sword and panted out for air as Alex did the same.

Alex went to his sword and picked it up and went back to Henry, standing in front of the tyrant with an angry expression on.

"Looks like you won…" Henry sighed. "Finish it."

Alex just stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking and his words were not what Henry expected.

"No, you're done, it's over." Alex spoke and began walking back to his father.

Henry was't done yet however… Picking up his sword in anger he charged at Alex who was too exhausted to react to this and turn back around. Alex just heard sword hitting metal and flesh and looked down at his belly, he didn't see any sword sticking out of him. Alex turned around and was shocked by what he saw…

It was Albert, with Alex's original sword stabbing Henry straight through the heart. Henry was so focused on Alex that he didn't notice or react to Albert charging to his son's recuse and running Henry straight through with Alex's original sword. Albert then took the sword out of Henry and let Henry fall on his back to the ground, Henry putting his wings on his heart and choking out blood.

Alex walked up with his father in front of Henry and watched as the tyrant suffered a painful death until he stopped struggling and finally stayed still, the tyrant dead at last.

"It's done." Albert said simply and turned to Alex. "You did well son, not only were you an excellent fighter, but you proved you are capable of mercy, that's a great trait for a king."

"Thank you father." Alex replied.

Suddenly the royal messenger, a scarlet by the name of Arthur came running up and out of breath, apparently to deliver an important message. Father and son turned to see Arthur run up to them, but bow in respect to king and prince.

"Arthur, what is it?" Albert asked. "Something wrong back home?"

"No, your majesty." Arthur answered. "In fact, it's wonderful, Queen Maria has just given birth to a new princess."

Both father and son were all smiles as they looked at each other.

"Well, looks like this is a fine reward for our victory." Albert said happily.

"It sure is father." Alex replied back just as happy.

And so father and son, along with the entire royal army went back to camp, to celebrate their final victory and to prepare for their final task, to restore order and stability in Henry's kingdom and to secure Queen Sarah as the new ruler of her dead husband's kingdom. And for King Albert and Prince Alex to celebrate them having a new family member.

* * *

 **And one more part to go!**

 **P.S. I based most of this fight on the duel between Peter and Miraz from the movie, Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian.**


	146. The Great Part 9: Just Beginning

**Hey guys!**

 **Finally at the last part of this short story!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the highlights of Alex's life and now understand him much better in this universe!**

 **And now…**

* * *

The Great Part 9: Just Beginning

* * *

As the next few weeks passed, King Albert and Prince Alex spent the time hunting down what remained of Henry's army, showing mercy to most of the soldiers, since they were just peasants who were forced to fight. Albert sent them home, provided they turn in their arms and armor, which they gladly did, thankful to be back home with their wives and children. For Henry's knights and royal guards, they were to be imprisoned until Queen Sarah is put on the throne and decides what to do with them.

Speaking of Queen Sarah, as soon as all of Henry's army was gone, Albert and Alex escorted Sarah from her exile that Henry put her in, back to her castle where she belonged. There, with all of the kingdom's subjects cheering, the crown was placed on Queen Sarah's head, making her the new ruler of her former husband's kingdom.

After a couple of weeks to make sure Sarah was firmly secured on her new throne, Albert kept a promise he made and that was to return back home with his son and army to leave Sarah in charge. For father and son, they were finally glad to leave, for both really wanted to meet their new family member.

Even before Albert and Alex left for home, the tale of how Alex bravely led the charge against Henry's right flank of his army and the fight against Henry himself spread throughout the land, going from kingdom to kingdom. Alex was already known as one of the greatest princes, now this tale won him the admiration and respect of everyone.

As Alex, along with his father and the army marched back home, crowds of peasants and villagers lined the dirt road, chanting, "Alex the Great!" repeatedly. Alex, being a modest boy was very embarrassed by all the popularity and attention he was getting, plus he didn't feel like a hero, the real heroes were those who perished fighting for others.

"Embarrassed my son?" Albert, who was riding his horse besides Alex and Bucephalus, asked.

"Yes father, I don't deserve all of this." Alex commented.

"Of course you do my son, you did so much." Albert smiled.

"Thank you father, but I'm no hero, those who died are the heroes." Alex replied.

"Yes they are and we will always remember the sacrifices they made, but those who live are most remembered because they are still alive." Albert spoke his words of wisdom.

"I guess so father…" Alex sighed as the army continued on tis march back home, the cheering crowds ever present along the road.

After a tiring journey, in which the army disbanded and returned back home along the way, Albert and Alex, with the royal guards of the castle, finally arrived at the castle. Father and son, however very tired they were, didn't go to rest right away, they had something important to do first.

After getting off their horses, they made their way to the castle, all the servants cheering, thankful for their safe return. Finally getting past all of the servants, Albert and Alex got to the main living room of the castle, told that the queen, along with her newborn, would be there. As Albert opened the door to the room, he instantly saw Queen Maria cradling her newborn in her wings.

"My queen…" Albert smiled, Maria smiling back.

"You've returned!" Maria explained happily.

Albert and Alex walked up to Maria, king and queen giving each other a hug, after which Albert looked down at his new daughter, who was sleeping peacefully in her mother's wings.

"Did you name her yet?" Albert asked Maria.

"No, I wanted to wait for you." Maria answered. "What would you like to name her?"

Albert motioned to his queen if he could take her, which Maria let him do so, Albert gently taking his daughter in his wings and making sure she was comfortable. As Albert held onto his new daughter, the little girl opened her eyes, revealing a very pretty and bright blue colored eyes. The little girl wasn't afraid of Albert or cried, but rather smiled at her father, Albert returning the smile and letting a tear of joy fall out.

"I think I would like to name my new daughter Lisa." Albert announced and turned to Alex. "Son, would you like to hold your new sister?"

"I would like nothing better father." Alex smiled and Albert gently passed Lisa to Alex.

Alex, like his father, felt nothing but pure joy at having a baby sister, his new sister looking so peaceful and calm as Alex held her.

"Hello there Lisa, I'm your brother Alex." Alex said to the little girl.

"You know son, she has the eyes of a queen as well as the gentleness of one too." Albert spoke, which Alex was quite confused by.

"How do you know father?" Alex asked, putting a look of confusion on his face.

"When your sister Elizabeth was born, she kept crying for weeks and throwing fits while she was growing up, Lisa is a calm one, that's a must trait for a queen." Albert explained his reasoning.

"Well, if you say so father." Alex said and went back to his new sister, who returned to sleeping. "But I can tell I'm going to adore you my sister." Alex bending his head down and giving a soft kiss on his sister's forehead.

After Lisa was once again fast asleep, Alex returned her to his mother and he and his father went to rest up from the war and the business of restoring a kingdom to order and stability. Alex got to his room and laid down on his bed, exhausted and thankful to be back home. He closed his eyes and went to sleep for the rest of the day and into the night.

Alex has led a very eventful life, full of adventure as he grew up as the prince and then crown prince to his father's kingdom. He has learned so much about the great Macedonian Leader who conquered the Persian Empire from the gift given to him from Queen Crystal. He has seen the cruelty of one who does not see greatness in one's life and threw it to the flames. He has suffered near death upon hearing of a motherly figure passing away from his life.

However he had survived to be crowned the Crown Prince and next heir to his father, taking on new responsibilities for the good of his kingdom and to prepare to become the next king after his father. He has become popular and well liked with all his subjects, constantly riding out on Bucephalus to make sure everyone was safe and fighting bandits and criminals who threatened anyone.

He had led men into battle personally with courage against an enemy of equal strength and determination and routed the enemy from the field. Most of all, he had fought a once mighty tyrant king who was twice his age and strength and prevailed in the end to win over him. And has taken a great part in restoring the tyrant's queen to be the new, benevolent ruler of the former tyrant's kingdom. To which after everyone who knew Alex would call him, "The Great".

And upon returning home now has a new sister, who he adored for the rest of his life, taking care of her and watching her grow up to be a very wonderful and gentle young woman. Even watching her to become queen one day to a king who she loved very much, her father was very much right in predicting that she would one day be a queen.

However, Alex's life was only just beginning…

The End

* * *

 **Well that's a wrap!**

 **I don't know what the next short story here will be, but you guys will know once I or someone else starts a new one!**

 **And I'll see you next time!**


	147. Old Enemies Part 1: A New Threat

**Hey guys!**

 **We have yet another short story (and hopefully it's short this time…) from Nightfly123!**

 **So I hope you enjoy his new story and I'll let him take it for now!**

* * *

Old Enemies Part 1: A New Threat

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in King Blu's kingdom with the king's subjects having a joyful time by either going shopping as usual or just spending time with their families when they had nothing better to do during the day.

A certain Peregrine Falcon bodyguard going by the name of Tomada was pacing around in his room with his right wing under his chin since he was trying to think of something that he could do with his family although he had some ideas in mind.

Eventually he decided to have a talk with Nico and Pedro along with Rafael about his ideas but for now he focused on being the bodyguard that he first became when Blu first came to the throne and became king after slaying the evil dragon-bird called Nigel.

"Hey my patient" said Tomada's wife Sorrel as she kissed her husband on the cheek. "You're ready to start working?".

"Yes I am, my love" said Tomada with a bright smile on his face as he looked at his wife. "I am as ready as I ever will be".

"Ok then" said Sorrel with a cheeky smile on her face as she quickly kissed Tomada on the beak. "I'll see you later".

Tomada said his goodbyes to his wife before he went over to the castle to start his daily duty of being a bodyguard to King Blu knowing that his enemies would try anything to knock the guy off the throne and take over the kingdom.

He walked and walked until he finally came to the throne room where he bowed his head before slowly walking towards the King himself as well as his ever-beautiful Queen Jewel before Tomada eventually stopped in front of the royal couple.

King Blu told his friend and bodyguard to rise which Tomada obeyed before he made eye contact with King Blu who smiled at him as he walked towards Tomada until he was close enough to touch his friend's shoulder.

"Hey Tomada, old friend" said King Blu with a smile on his face. "How are you today?".

"I'm fine, your majesty" said Tomada who smiled back. "I could never be better".

"That's good to hear" said King Blu before he turned serious. "We have got a problem".

"What is it, your majesty?" asked Tomada who became worried. "What's wrong?".

"Someone is coming" said King Blu as he looked at his friend. "Someone, who could bring this entire kingdom to it's knees".

Tomada nodded his head in agreement knowing that what King Blu was saying is true and he knows a certain someone who could do that level of brutality that King Blu was implying and who could very well bring down the kingdom.

King Blu sighed with worry before he was comforted by Queen Jewel who knew that her husband was going through a tough time especially with the knowledge that an enemy they had never faced was heading straight towards them.

Queen Jewel was also secretly worried about this new enemy and she knows that their enemy is going to be a lot worse than King David who was a cruel King and whose reign of terror lasted for decades before he was eventually brought down by Tomada Junior.

"Do you know who it is, your majesty?" asked Tomada with a concerned expression on his face. "Do you think that they are coming here for revenge?".

"I don't know for sure Tomada" said King Blu as he looked outside through a window in the throne room. "But whoever it is, they sure mean business".

"Which means, we have to be careful" said Queen Jewel who now looked very scared much to Tomada's worry. "Because Tomada, this new enemy, is coming for you".

Tomada became horrified at the fact that someone was coming for him and he had a pretty good guess who it could be which only made it worse since he knows the guy from his childhood and now his worse fear was coming true.

Sensing his distress, King Blu told Tomada that he was dismissed which Tomada gladly obeyed before he made his way out of the throne room while he began to shake with fear over what was currently happening and he was hoping that it was a bad dream.

He quickly made his way to an private area where he began to try and calm himself down but he knew that it was going to be very tough although he will eventually recover from the terrible shock that he was currently experiencing.

Tomada managed to calm down although his legs were shaking in fright as he walked to the castle gardens where he sat on a bench to have a think about what he was going do to about his former ally and former brother-like friend.

He knew all there was to know about the guy and he knew that they even once fought over Sorrel which strangely enough reminded him of the time when his son Tomada Junior and Frost had fought over princess Bia just because they both loved her.

Tomada sighed in relief knowing that it was lucky that he was there at the time to stop the two from fighting over princess Bia since it had brought back bad memories of when he was in the same position as his own son but he knows that the past was behind him although he was struggling to move forward.

He had always feared that Mordred would come back for revenge and it had gave Tomada horrible nightmares whenever he had gone to sleep, but, he knew that the nightmare was real and he knew that he must be prepared if he is going to stand up to his former brother-like friend.

Fear quickly found Tomada and he began to shiver in fright since he had a bad feeling that Mordred wasn't the type of person to take things lightly and he knew that Mordred would stop at nothing until he had his revenge.

* * *

 **Oh no… (Probably said that many times here already…)**


	148. Old Enemies Part 2: Making Plans

**Hey guys!**

 **Back with the next part of Nightfly's story, pretty much nothing else to say…**

 **So…**

* * *

Old Enemies Part 2: Making Plans

* * *

Meanwhile in a far away kingdom lived a male Peregrine Falcon who had a deep desire for revenge against the one bird who he once considered a brother only to be stabbed in the back when his friend fell in love and got married to the same female Spix Macaw that he loved.

The male Peregrine Falcon was wearing armour with a royal cloak hanging from his neck and he was blinded in one eye while his feathers were burned from the fight that permanently shattered the friendship that he once had with the bird who is now his most hated enemy.

He also had a large army of followers who would follow him anyway on his quest for vengeance but the male Peregrine Falcon knew that vengeance won't come easy since he had heard about every villain before him had tried and failed to bring down King Blu and his kingdom.

Now it was his turn to try and he knew that had manpower to do the job although his target wasn't the king or his kingdom but a Peregrine Falcon who's name fills him with both anger and hate over what happened many years ago.

He was currently watching an gladiator match between a male Spix Macaw and a male Scarlet Macaw as they both fought each other to the death while the crowd continued to cheer in excitement since they wanted to see blood.

"I love these sort of fights" said the male Peregrine Falcon to his friend who sat beside him. "These are what the Romans used to do before their empire crumbled".

"I agree with you, Mordred" said a male Scarlet Macaw with an insane smile on his face. "You know, you should send your prisoners here more often".

"Couldn't agree more" said Mordred as he took a drink from a cup that he was holding. "This should teach my former brother, Tomada, a lesson".

"Oh, it should" said the male Scarlet Macaw as he also took a sip from his cup. "Also Mordred, I have got an idea".

"What is it?" asked Mordred with a gleeful expression on his face as he faced his friend. "Come on Tobi, I have a feeling that this is going to be good".

"I'll tell you" said Tobi as he looked at Mordred in the eyes while smirking. "You see, you can break Tomada's will to live by selling his family off as slaves".

"Good idea" said Mordred before he watched the male Spix Macaw win his match. "Also to make it even better, I will kill him myself ".

Tobi smiled and so did Mordred before they laughed silently as they made their way out of the arena and towards Mordred's castle where they talked about how to do the kidnapping as well as luring Tomada away from his family.

The two continued to plan out the kidnapping before they eventually came to an conclusion which they agreed upon as they soon began to prepare themselves for both the kidnapping of Tomada's family and breaking Tomada's will to live.

Mordred was still planning on killing Tomada knowing that as long as the guy lived, there would be nothing but a desire for vengeance for what happened to the one bird who truly understood him and helped him through his pain during his childhood.

He watched as his friend Tobi prepared himself for the plan that Mordred hoped would bring Tomada to his knees so much to the point that he would be lead into committing suicide due to the loss of his family as well as feeling helpless.

"I'm ready, Mordred, my friend" said Tobi as he placed an wing on his friend's shoulder. "This will always be remembered as the day that you took your revenge".

"Indeed, Tobi, indeed" said Mordred as he hugged his friend who returned the hug. "But my real revenge is when Tomada is dead, also, we have on old relative of King Alex".

"Who is his relative?" asked Tobi in confusion since he had no idea what Mordred was talking about. "My lord, are you going to tell me, who it is?".

"It's top secret" said Mordred as he smiled at the fact that he has an relative of King Alex as a ally. "But you, my friend, must focus on the mission".

"Will do my friend" said Tobi as he went with a group of 20 men at his disposal. "Because tonight, we will be feasting in victory, over the death of Tomada".

Mordred smiled evilly as he watched Tobi ride off towards King Blu's kingdom knowing that the plan was now put into action and Mordred couldn't wait to see Tomada in an helpless state and misery which only made Mordred smile even more.

The evil King loved it whenever he caused his arch-enemy pain and he knew that this could be the icing on the cake since not only will he kill Tomada or kidnap his family but to also cause King Alex great misery by killing his wife.

He walked towards his throne upon which he sat and he began to wait for results from Tobi and his men with the full knowledge that whatever happens, a message had been sent and it's destination was King Blu's kingdom.

Mordred was still sitting on his throne when a Spix/Scarlet Macaw hybrid female bird came into the room and she wore an pirates clothing while also wearing a tricone hat with a long sword that was in it's hilt that hung from her hip along with a shield on her back.

"Hello Mordred, I'm here, just as you requested" said the female hybrid with her wings crossed. "What do you want from me?".

"Well, well, it's nice to see you again, Lindsey" said Mordred as he looked at her with a smile. "As you know, I have a mission for you, do you want to hear it?".

"Isn't that obvious by now, Mordred? hmm?" asked Lindsey with an annoyed expression on her face. "Anyway, let's hear it, before I cut your throat".

"Feisty, aren't you, Lindsey, I like that" said Mordred before he chuckled evilly but he stopped to speak. "Your mission, is to kill, Mary, the mother of King Blu".

"Why should I do that, Mordred?" asked Lindsey who didn't satisfied by the thought of killing an old woman. "I already plan to kill Albert, I can't change targets, you know".

"Ok, ok, I get it, Lindsey" said Mordred as he held his wings up in a backing off manner before he continued to speak. "How about this, you kill Albert and then Mary".

"If Albert, is there" said Lindsey as she gave Mordred a glare before she walked away from him. "Also, I will be killing his wife, too".

Mordred smiled in delight as he soon began to let out an evil laugh before he focused on his own plan to kill Tomada since he wanted to kill the very guy that has brought him pain in the first place and he was also planning on taking Sorrel as his wife as well.

* * *

 **You know that time when you just want to jump into the story and do something?**

 **It's one of those times for me…**


	149. Old Enemies Part 3: Strange Feeling

**Hey guys!**

 **Welcome to the fourth part of Nightfly's story!**

 **Now, I was thinking of posting this yesterday, but yesterday was the Fourth of July and posting something about kings would certainly be an insult to the founding fathers and all those who perished fighting for freedom in the revolution.**

 **But reasons aside, lets get on with the next part!**

* * *

Old Enemies Part 3: Strange Feeling

* * *

Having no idea that Mordred had sent a group of soldiers to kidnap his family, Tomada was still carrying on his duty as a bodyguard to King Blu knowing that it was his job to protect the king no matter what happens whether it be good or bad.

He was walking beside King Blu when he was told that King Alex and his family as well as his father would be coming to the castle on a three-day visit in order to see his nephew and nieces again but also to spend time with King Blu and his wife Queen Jewel so they can talk about important issues.

Tomada knew that he has to get everything ready for the royal visit but he also knew that the task of getting everything ready belonged to Nico and Pedro as well as Rafael since they had more experience of getting things ready for special occasions like this one.

Now he was spending time with sir Nightfly who is still a prince and a royal guard as well as the husband of princess Bia although he is now the father of his and princess Bia's sons prince Nightfly II and prince Robin as well as their two daughters princess Bia II and princess Charlotte.

They were discussing about Nightfly's newfound responsibility of being a father as well as the fact that Nightfly had just been knighted by King Blu for his services of fighting criminals when he was a wanderer and for protecting princess Bia when she had been attacked by a stranger a few years ago.

"So Nightfly, how does it feel to be knighted?" asked Tomada with a smile on his face. "Are you still trying to get used to it?".

"Yes I am because it still feels very strange" said sir Nightfly who was also smiling. "But I will get used to it eventually".

"I know you will, it just takes time" said Tomada before he changed the subject. "To be honest Nightfly, I can't wait for King Alex to visit".

"Yeah, same here too, buddy" said sir Nightfly as he took a sip from his cup. "Also, I am going to be playing a big role in politics from now on".

"You can't be serious?" said Tomada which sir Nightfly nodded in response. "What kind of big role are we talking about here?".

"Very big" said sir Nightfly as he briefly rubbed his beak with his wing. "His majesty has made me his personal representive in his meetings".

"Whoa" said Tomada who was now surprised at what he just heard. "That really is a big role and I wish you good luck while hoping that you do well in that job".

"Thanks" said sir Nightfly before he had a big smile on his face. "Also I think that I know, why Albert is coming here with his son and his son's family".

"Really? asked Tomada who was now surprised at what his friend was saying. "What makes you think that, Nightfly?".

"It's just a gut feeling" said sir Nightfly with an concern expression on his face. "But something tells me that, it has something to do with my evil uncle, Charles".

Tomada nodded his head in agreement since he had heard about his friend's evil uncle and how he kidnapped princess Bia which effectively caused a war that was fought between him and King Blu which resulted in King Blu claiming victory and Charles was taken back to the kingdom where he had been charged with treason and had been sentenced to life in prison since the King himself didn't want to put the guy to death since Charles could have some useful information for them.

He soon began to wonder if he and Sorrel should have anymore children since Tomada Junior was a teenager already and he was now married to princess Carla while Bobbie was younger but she was reaching that age quite quickly which concerned Tomada quite a bit since he wanted them to stay young, but he knew, that was impossible.

Tomada continued his conversation with sir Nightfly before they went back to their respective families knowing that they have to prepare themselves and their families for the visit of King Alex and his father Albert since today was going to be an important day.

Sorrel was making dinner for herself and her daughter Bobbie when Tomada entered the family home which resulted in Sorrel running up to Tomada and hugging him with Bobbie joining in the hug which Tomada gladly accepted it before they went to sit at the table.

"So, dad, how was your day at work?" asked Bobbie as she ate her food. "Was it good as usual?".

"Yes, it was, Bobbie, yes, it was" said Tomada with a smile on his face. "Although, there is a problem".

"What is it, Tomada?" asked Sorrel as she instantly became worried. "What's wrong, honey?".

"It's Mordred" said Tomada which shocked Sorrel. "Mordred is heading this way and I think that he has come to get you, Sorrel".

Sorrel was in deep shock at what she was hearing and she soon began to sob which Tomada instantly responded by getting up from his chair and he walked over to her before hugging her which Sorrel returned since she really needed to feel her husband's warm and loving wings due this horrifying moment.

Bobbie was confused about what was going on and she had a bad feeling that her mother knows the "Mordred" person which gives her the hint that the guy must have done something that would have caused her mother to be upset.

They broke the hug and they had dinner before they got to work on making sure that they were dressed smartly for the forthcoming visit of King Alex and his family as well as his father Albert knowing that this was a very special occasion.

Sorrel had made a bright purple dress for Bobbie who squealed in happiness at the sight of the dress before she eagerly put it on and she was looked in the mirror with a huge smile on her face which made both her father and mother very happy.

* * *

 **Well… Least this part ended on a good note…**


	150. Old Enemies Part 4: Stealth Attack

**Hey guys!**

 **And welcome to the fourth part of Nightfly's story!**

* * *

Old Enemies Part 4: Stealth Attack

* * *

The preparations were all in order when King Alex and his family arrived at King Blu's castle where everyone including Tomada and his family were waiting patiently for the visiting King Alex and his father Albert as they entered the castle grounds.

King Alex and his father Albert soon got off their horses before they made their way over to King Blu and his family who happily hugged them which they returned before they eventually separated as they greeted the others.

Tomada and his family gave their greetings to King Alex who happily greeted them back with his father doing the same before they turned their attention to sir Nightfly's mother Jane who was now the leader of a group of women who are determined to show that they and other women are not objects, or toys that should be abused, but, people who needed to be treated equally as men as well have the same rights.

The group was called the "Women rights force" and Jane created the group after she was inspired by what her son Nightfly did many years ago back in the days of when he fought to protect women as well as the poor against his evil uncle Charles.

The group instantly began recruiting members which included Queen Jewel's aunt Mimi and King Blu's mother Mary with the rest of the members coming from those who were elected by the public to represent them in the group.

Soon enough, the group became a political party and it has represented women ever since it's founding and it has massive support from the girlfriends, wives, mothers and daughters who feel worried about either not having their voices heard or feel determined to create a difference and a better future for women.

But it wasn't just the women who supported the group, the men as well as the teenagers and children also supported the group since they understood what the political party was trying to do and they joined the cause of getting equality for women as well as ensure that they get a future that they can look forward to with happiness.

As a result of the group's success, many laws had been passed that granted women the right to take a case to a fair court and have their own say on what they want to do with their life as well as help their families get the resources that they so desperately needed.

"Hello, it's so nice to meet the mother of a legend" said King Alex as he kissed Jane's wing. "Your son must have made you very proud".

"Thanks your majesty, it's an honour to meet you" said Jane who smiled gently at King Alex. "I hope that you will enjoy your stay here".

"You too, also I heard that you're the leader of the women's rights force" said King Alex which surprised everyone. "It's that true?".

"Of course your majesty, that's indeed true" said Jane who continued to smile at King Alex. "Our goal is to make sure that all women are treated as equals".

"Well in that case, congratulations" said King Alex before he realized something. "What exactly, inspired you to create the group?".

"I was inspired by my son, Nightfly" said Jane as she bowed to King Alex. "He is the main reason, why I created the group in the first place".

"I see, that's a good reasoning" said King Alex as he bowed to Jane. "Have a good day, your ladyship".

Jane nodded in agreement before wishing Alex and his father Albert good luck which both father and son gladly accepted as they carried on greeting all of those who they considered their friends since they knew that they always had their back.

When the greetings were over, everyone went into the castle where they began to have a fun time before they eventually decided to dance with their partner with Tomada dancing with his wife Sorrel, Sir Nightfly dancing with his wife princess Bia, King Blu with Queen Jewel, Prince Tiago and princess Lisa among others while King Alex and his father sat at a table where they had a drink.

They all had no idea that Mordred had sent a group of soldiers to kidnap Tomada's family and that group of soldiers are now in the castle grounds and they killed most of the guards who were stationed on top of the castle before making their way towards the party that was currently being held in the throne room.

The leader of the group of soldiers was Tobi and he ordered his men to kill all remaining guards that dared to stand in their way of revenge against the very people that they saw as traitors to not only them, but, also, to Mordred.

The soldiers snuck into the castle where they began to run silently towards the party only to be blocked by most of the royal guard who had been pacing up and down the corridors before they confronted the soldiers who soon got into a fight with them.

The soldiers had put up a brave fight and they were quite evenly matched for most of Tobi's soldiers, but, it was Tobi who made it very clear that he is the superior fighter in this fight and there was nothing that the soldiers could do to stop him from doing just that.

Tobi managed to kill a lot of the soldiers until the soldiers had died or had fled in a panic which made Tobi smile as he and his men continued their way since they wanted to cause as much terror as they possibly can.

They fought for a few minutes before the soldiers eventually killed the royal guards as they continued their way towards the throne room where the royal family and their friends were having a party while having no idea that they were under attack.

* * *

 **Bad guys, I don't think you want to mess with Alex, haven't you heard he defeated an opponent twice his age and strength?**


	151. Old Enemies Part 5: Comfort

**Hey guys!**

 **I got nothing to say really… So lets just enjoy the next part of Nightfly's story!**

* * *

Old Enemies Part 5: Comfort

* * *

Tomada was still dancing with his wife Sorrel when he saw his daughter Bobbie sitting on a chair with a sad expression on her face which worried him deeply since he always got worried when either of his children felt or looked upset.

He told Sorrel that he was going to go and check on Bobbie which Sorrel agreed after seeing her daughter looking upset about something although she couldn't work out what exactly caused her daughter to be upset in the first place.

Tomada slowly walked over to Bobbie who had tears streaming down her face which concerned Tomada even more but he knew that his daughter needed comfort and she needed it right now from her father and he was going to give her that comfort.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Tomada as he kneeled in front of Bobbie and he wiped her tears away. "Why are you not joining the party?".

"I'm scared dad, I really am" said Bobbie as she looked at her father with teary eyes that threatened to spill. "I'm scared t-t-that I'm destined to be alone forever".

"You're not alone, Bobbie" said Tomada with a soft smile on his face as he stroked Bobbie's cheek with his wing. "You will never be alone, we are all here for you".

"Thanks dad for the help" said Bobbie as she smiled at her father who returned the smile. "You know, Tomada Junior has got princess Carla as his wife".

"Yeah, we all know that" said Tomada as he patted Bobbie on the shoulder. "But why, are you bringing that up?".

"It's because, well" said Bobbie as she tried to think of something. "I was wondering, if, or when, I am going to find that, special, someone in my life".

"Don't worry, sweetie" said Tomada as he touched his daughter's cheek. "You will find that, special someone, I know you will".

Bobbie smiled at her father before she hugged Tomada which briefly surprised him as he soon returned the hug with the two enjoying their father-daughter hug knowing that they will always have each other no matter what happens.

Tomada carried on hugging Bobbie until he separated from her and he soon held out a wing to her which Bobbie took as she went onto the dance-floor where she danced with her father which may seem embarrassing but it was all smiles for Bobbie.

Soon enough the dance ended and Tomada gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead before the two of them walked over to Sir Nightfly who was with his wife princess Bia as they both chatted and had some cups of water knowing that Sir Nightfly only drank water.

"Hey Nightfly, how's it going buddy?" said Tomada which made Sir Nightfly notice him. "It's a lovely party here, right?".

"Yes, I do agree Tomada" said Sir Nightfly with a smile on his as he held his wife's wing. "So, how is your daughter doing?".

"I'm doing fine, my prince" said Bobbie as she bowed to Sir Nightfly who chuckled a bit. "I hope that you and the princess are ok".

"Yes, we are doing fine, Bobbie" said princess Bia who smiled at Bobbie which made her blush. "Also, I hear that you are hoping to find your special someone, is that true?".

"Yes, my princess, that's true" said Bobbie who blushed again much to her embarrassment. "I am hoping to find that special someone in my life".

"Hmm, let us walk, shall we?" said princess Bia with a smile as she began to walk away. "We have a lot to talk about, Bobbie".

Bobbie looked at her father who nodded in confirmation which made Bobbie smile before she followed princess Bia out of the throne room and out of sight while Tomada looked on with a smile on his face knowing that Bobbie could become a princess in the near future.

Sir Nightfly was smiling too since he was happy that Bobbie was hoping to find a special person to be with her, although, he knew that it was easier said than done since you have to find that special connection and warm feeling in your heart to know that you have found the one that you want to be with.

Tomada continued to chat with Sir Nightfly before he decided to go and get some air knowing that he really needed to clear his head after Bobbie had told him about her hope of finding someone that she can spend the rest of her life with.

He had no idea that his wife Sorrel had saw him going outside and she secretly followed him since she knew that he had a lot on his mind and she needed to be there for him in order to help him in solving his problems especially the problem that Tomada was having at this very moment.

Sir Nightfly became concerned for his friend since he had a feeling that Mordred was the cause of Tomada's strange behaviour as of late which only worried him even more, but, he knew that Tomada would eventually overcome the problem one way or another.

He hoped that his friend would recover, although, he knew that it wasn't going to be easy and he had a bad feeling that his friend's troubles were going to go from bad to worse since he knew that there was always a possibility that trouble had found Tomada.

Sir Nightfly had a bad feeling in his gut that something horrible is about to happen and he tries to figure out what it could be, although, he doesn't have much success since he has no idea what the threat is, but, he knows that it is coming.

He was too busy pondering when he heard a sound and he turned his attention to the source of the sound only to see a female Spix/Scarlet Macaw hybrid climbing up the side of a building by a rope which concerned Nightfly as he began his attempt to intercept the female Spix/Scarlet Macaw hybrid.

* * *

 **Hopefully now we can get onto the action…**


	152. Old Enemies Part 6: Family Reunion

**Hey guys!**

 **And we're back with the next part of Nightfly's story!**

 **That's pretty much all there is to say for now, so without further ado…**

* * *

Old Enemies Part 6: Family Reunion

* * *

While Sorrel was going outside so she can have a word with her husband Tomada, Nightfly was busy trying to intercept the female Spix/Scarlet Macaw hybrid who had just climbed through a window when Nightfly quickly tackled her to the ground.

The two began to roll on the floor for a couple of minutes until they finally came to an halt and Nightfly took the time to study the intruder which ultimately left him surprised at the fact that the intruder was half Spix Macaw and half Scarlet Macaw.

Nightfly was soon kicked away by the female Spix/Scarlet Macaw hybrid as she quickly made it back to her feet with Nightfly doing the same which led to the two unsheathing their respective swords which they aimed at each other in a tense stand-off.

"So, you are half Spix Macaw and half Scarlet Macaw" said Nightfly as he looked at his enemy. "You know, I think that I have heard about you, before".

"We never met, until, today, so, I don't know you" said the female Spix/Scarlet Macaw hybrid. "Also, let me guess, you are Nightfly?".

"Yes, I am, the son of Jane and Banderas" said Nightfly as he became curious. "So, what is your name?".

"I am, Lindsey, the daughter of unknown parents" said Lindsey as she also became curious. "So, you are the son of Queen Jane and King Banderas?".

"That's correct and I have two siblings" said Nightfly before he quickly realized something. "Hang on a second, you know my parents?".

"Yes, I do, and, as far as I'm concerned" said Lindsey as her face changed from curious to shock. "You are my half-brother".

"So, that means, you are my half-sister" said Nightfly with a shocked expression on his face. "But hang on a minute, why are you trying to kill Albert?".

"It's because, I think that he is responsible" said Lindsey as she began to have tears forming in her eyes. "Responsible for the deaths of my adoptive parents".

"Oh, I'm so sorry, to hear that, Lindsey" said Nightfly as he felt sorry for the would-be assassin. "But, I don't think that Albert is the one responsible for their deaths".

"What exactly makes you think that?" asked Lindsey as she became confused. "If it wasn't Albert, who killed my adoptive parents, then, who did".

"I personally think that it was Mordred" said Nightfly which surprised Lindsey. "Also, there is someone else, that you need to talk to".

Lindsey could only watch as Nightfly motioned her to follow him which she obeyed as the two made their way to the party where they saw Queen Maria who was busy talking to King Blu and Queen Jewel when she saw Nightfly coming over to her with Lindsey.

Once the three came face to face with each other, Maria looked at Lindsey only to have a shocked expression on her face which confused both King Blu and Queen Jewel since they had no idea what was going on, but, they could tell it was serious.

Lindsey, herself, was shocked when she saw Maria as she slowly walked over to her while feeling a strange connection between both her and Maria as she began to remember something that her adoptive parents had once told her.

"It can't be, Lindsey?" asked Maria as she touched Lindsey's cheek with her wing. "Is that really you?".

"Yes, it is me...Mom" said Lindsey which shocked both Queen Jewel and King Blu. "So, what happened to dad?".

"He's dead, Lindsey" said Maria as she soon became saddened by the memory. "He was assassinated by his older brother, Charles".

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" said Lindsey as she looked at her mother in the eyes. "But mom, did you love dad?".

"To be honest, Lindsey" said Maria as she took a deep breath before speaking again. "I did love him, even though I was drunk at the time, I did love him".

"Also, mom, guess what" said Lindsey as a smile appeared on her face. "I found my long-lost siblings".

"Really?, that's amazing" said Maria with a smile since she was happy for her daughter. "Also, your siblings must be called Brutus and Olympias, right?".

"Yes, that's their names" said Lindsey as she happily hugs Maria. "They are busy, doing their own business and they will be coming in three days from now".

"Ok, I guess, I can wait" said Maria as she returns the hug. "I'm so happy to see you again, Lindsey".

Nightfly watched as both Lindsey and Maria hugged each other in happiness while he smiled at the sight, although, he had some questions of his own that he knew needed some answers, but, he was willing to wait for those answers since he just wanted to enjoy the reunion of a mother and her long-lost daughter.

Soon the word had spread that the daughter of both Banderas and Maria has returned with everyone being shocked at first since they were surprised that Banderas and Maria had a child together, although, they became happy that Sir Nightfly and King Alex now share a sibling.

King Alex himself was shocked at the fact that Lindsey is his half-sister and the fact that she was the one who had been trying to kill his father Albert who's face went pale when he heard the news and he began to wonder on how he could have missed it.

Jane was also stunned at the news that her husband had a brief affair with Maria which produced three children and she felt betrayed by her own husband as she started to have tears streaming down her cheeks which caught the attention of her son Nightfly.

Nightfly noticed that his mother was upset by the news and he walked over to her where he hugged her which resulted in Jane hugging him back since it was hard for her to get to grips of the fact that her husband is the father of Maria's children.

Albert himself was left needing answers as to how this could of happened since he knew that during that time, he was off to stop a rebellion in a kingdom of one of his allies since if the rebellion wasn't put down then it could have had bad consequences for the kingdom itself.

He was also shocked by the fact that his wife had three children with Banderas and he began to feel a surge of anger towards his best friend and also Maria since he trusted the both of them and this is how they repaid his trust as well as confidence in them.

* * *

 **I guess this reunion isn't as happy as some others…**

 **But… I guess we have to wait to see the full effect of this!**


	153. Old Enemies Part 7: Angry and Confused

**Hey guys!**

 **And we're back with the next part of Nightfly's story!**

 **Sorry, for the delay, been doing other stuff! But now…**

* * *

Old Enemies Part 7: Angry and Confused

* * *

While Queen Maria and her long-lost daughter Lindsey were enjoying their reunion, Tomada was on a balcony and he was looking at the happy people of the kingdom with a smile on his face knowing that he has done a lot for his king and the kingdom as a whole even though he started out as a bandit.

He had no idea that his wife Sorrel was standing behind him with an worried expression on her face knowing that her husband had come outside for a reason and she had a pretty good idea of what that reason is and she was willing to be there to help her husband get through his pain.

She walked over to her husband and she ended up wrapping her wings around Tomada's torso while laying her head on his shoulder which gave Tomada the only hint that he needed to know that his wife was behind him and he smiled before he kissed Sorrel's wings.

"I figured that you'll be out here, needing fresh air" said Sorrel with a smile on her face. "It's about Mordred, isn't it?".

"Yes, it is, Sorrel, I feel guilty about what I did to him" said Tomada as he sighed. "We both fought over you and I'm sorry that we had put you in that position".

"Don't worry, that's in the past, you know that" said Sorrel as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I loved you both, I loved you, I loved Mordred, I really did love you both".

"Yeah and look at what I did to my own best friend" said Tomada as he grew annoyed. "I got him upset and I have turned him into someone, that I can't recognize anymore".

"Ok, chill, Tomada, it wasn't your fault that it happened" said Sorrel as she also grew annoyed. "You know, full well, that, Mordred had made his own choice".

"I GAVE HIM THAT CHOICE!, HE IS COMING BECAUSE OF ME!" shouted Tomada as he faced Sorrel. "I GAVE HIM THAT CHOICE WHEN I TOOK YOU FROM HIM!".

"THAT IS NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!, TOMADA!" shouted Sorrel as she glared at her husband. "YOU KNOW, FULL WELL, THAT, IS, NOT, TRUE!".

"IT IS TRUE, SORREL!, YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" shouted Tomada as his anger grew. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANY THING!, ABOUT MY PROBLEMS!".

"HOW DARE YOU!, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!" shouted Sorrel as she slapped Tomada. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR OWN WIFE!?".

"BECAUSE, I AM HAVING TROUBLE SLEEPING!" shouted Tomada in anger while tears formed in his eyes. "I CAN'T SLEEP AT NIGHT WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT MORDRED!".

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER!?" shouted Sorrel as her eyes began to water with tears. "I COULD HAVE HELPED YOU!, IF YOU TOLD ME THIS SOONER!".

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" shouted Tomada as he grabbed Sorrel by her sides. "BESIDES!, THE, TOMADA, THAT YOU KNOW, IS DEAD!".

"DON'T SAY THAT!" shouted Sorrel as she looked at her husband in the eyes. "DON'T YOU DARE!, SAY THAT!, THE TOMADA, THAT I KNOW AND LOVE, IS NOT DEAD!".

"YES, HE IS!" shouted Tomada as he took a few gasps before continuing to shout. "BESIDES, THAT NAME, TOMADA?, IS ALREADY DEAD TO ME!".

"NO!, THAT'S YOUR NAME!" shouted Sorrel as she began to have tears running down her cheeks. "THAT IS YOUR NAME!, AND, IT ALWAYS WILL BE!".

"NOT ANYMORE!" shouted Tomada as he began to cry. "ALL THAT NAME EVER BROUGHT ME IS PAIN!, YOU HEAR ME!?, PAIN!".

"STOP IT!, RIGHT NOW!" shouted Sorrel as she began to sob. "YOU WILL REGRET WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!, YOU WILL SEE SENSE AND YOU WILL REGRET IT!".

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" said Tomada as he let go of Sorrel. "IF YOU REALLY DO UNDERSTAND MY PAIN, THEN THERE IS ONE THING THAT YOU CAN DO...LEAVE ME!".

"YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!" shouted Sorrel as she continued to sob. "HOW IS JUNIOR AND BOBBIE GOING TO FEEL ABOUT YOU ACTING LIKE THIS!".

"SHUT UP!, SORREL!" shouted Tomada which stunned Sorrel. "DO NOT USE MY OWN SON AND DAUGHTER AGAINST ME!, NOW FOR THE LAST TIME!, LEAVE ME ALONE!".

Sorrel was briefly too stunned to react but she did the first thing that came into her mind and that was giving Tomada a huge slap in the face before she ran back to where the party was still taking place with tears pouring down her cheeks as she went out of the door.

Tomada knew that what he said was wrong but he wanted to focus on Mordred alone since he knew that Mordred was only focusing on him and he didn't want anybody else including his own two children and Sorrel to get involved in their personal matter.

He instantly started to regret about what he said to Sorrel, but, his mind was on Mordred since he knew that his former brother-like friend was after him and he had a feeling that Mordred would most definitely kill anyone in his path, just to get his wings on him.

But the words that he had said to Sorrel just now made Tomada's eyes water with tears as he soon began to sob at the fact that he had shouted at his wife and he had said some harsh words to her which he really wanted to take back at that very moment.

He continued to sob until he eventually regained his composure and he made a remainder to apologise to Sorrel the moment that he gets the chance before he turned his attention back to the task of figuring out on how to beat an enemy who will do anything to kill you.

Tomada knew that he has to figure out on how to best his enemy in battle since he wasn't going to let himself be killed by a guy who wouldn't let go of a grudge even if he had a choice to do so and this only convinced Tomada that he knew what he has to do to beat Mordred once and for all: he has to kill him.

* * *

 **Well… Not the best Tomada and Sorrel moment… But one of the most dramatic so far!**


	154. Old Enemies Part 8: Surprise Attack

**Hey guys!**

 **So I have decided that after I finish posting up Nightfly's story, I'm going to do my short story that's based on The Prince and the Pauper. Hope you guys are looking froward to that!**

* * *

Old Enemies Part 8: Surprise Attack

* * *

Sorrel was still running with tears streaming down her face and she eventually ran out of the castle itself while also catching the attention of Rafael who was just walking back to the castle after a night-out at a tavern and he instantly became concerned.

He saw Sorrel running past him and he could tell that she was upset which instantly caused him to follow her since he needs to find out what has made Sorrel so upset and he was worried that it had something to do with Tomada.

Sorrel continued to run until she finally came to an stop near a water-fall and she was about to jump over the wall that was blocking her from the water-fall only to be stopped by Rafael who had been following her.

"Whoa, Sorrel, what do think you're doing?" asked Rafael as he grabbed Sorrel. "You aren't thinking of actually jumping, were you?".

"Let me go, Rafael, just leave me alone" said Sorrel before she eventually hugged Rafael. "Please, I just want to get rid of this pain".

"It's ok, Sorrel, it's ok, just calm down" said Rafael as he returned the hug. "Something tells me that, you and Tomada, had an argument".

"Yes, that's true, Rafael, we did argue" said Sorrel as she broke the hug. "Something wasn't right with him, he was distraught about what happened between him and Mordred".

"Don't worry, Sorrel, I will sort it out" said Rafael as he continued to comfort Sorrel. "Everything, is going to be, al-".

He was interrupted when he saw a group of soldiers were heading straight towards them and he instantly knew that they were trouble since he knew that the soldiers did not belong to King Blu with the clear sign being the leader of the soldiers.

Rafael and Sorrel could only watch as the soldiers surrounded them before their leader ordered them to attack which caused Rafael to try and protect Sorrel only to be knocked out by one of the guards while the other soldiers were after Sorrel.

Sorrel was trying her best to fend them off and she managed to knock out a few of the soldiers before she was eventually captured and she herself was knocked out as the soldiers began to take her away from the kingdom and away from her husband Tomada.

Once they had captured Sorrel, the soldiers made their way to the castle where they silently killed the guards that were stationed there before making their way into the castle as they tried to find their next target since they wanted to kill as many of their enemies as they possibly can.

The soldiers went about killing the royal guards at will, until, they caught the attention of Ralph who along with a group of his own soldiers fought back against the soldiers until they had killed every single one of them.

Just as Ralph and his men were about to celebrate their victory, they were ambushed by another group of soldiers and they turned their attention to the soldiers that were charging at them which resulted in a huge fight between the two.

Soon enough, the fighting had caught the attention of those who were present at the party and the reaction was sheer terror as everyone tried to find a safe place to hide as well as trying to protect their families from the terror that was currently brewing.

Tomada himself heard the fighting and he instantly ran to the entrance of the castle where he ran outside before he joined Ralph in fighting off the soldiers, although, it was just the distraction that the soldiers were hoping to happen.

Tobi and his group of soldiers had eventually found Bobbie talking to princess Bia and they quickly tied up princess Bia before they kidnapped Bobbie who they knocked unconscious despite her attempts to fight them off.

Suddenly Sir Nightfly and Tomada Junior burst onto the scene as they began to fight Tobi and his men with the fight being brutal as they tried to get the advantage over the other until it was very clear that Nightfly and Junior were gaining the upper hand.

Tobi told one of his soldiers to hand the unconscious Bobbie to him which the soldier obeyed as Tobi was soon given Bobbie who he soon began to run away with which enraged Tomada Junior as he managed to fight off the soldiers before he charged after Tobi.

He watched as Tobi got onto a horse with Bobbie over his shoulder and he began to ride off which forced Tomada Junior to quickly get onto a horse of his own as he continued to follow Tobi since he wasn't going to let his sister's kidnapper get away with his crime.

Sir Nightfly was busy fighting off the remaining soldiers and he quickly took the time to try to warn Tomada Junior that Tobi wanted him to follow him which Junior ignored since he was letting his anger making decisions for him.

Nightfly eventually defeated all of the soldiers and he was about to run after Junior, but, he remembered that his wife princess Bia had been tied up and he quickly went back so he can free his wife from the ropes that held her.

He found princess Bia tied up and he quickly untied her which resulted in his wife hugging him from the moment that she was freed and he hugged her back since he was happy to see her alive and not hurt from her attackers.

"Bia, are you alright?" asked Nightfly as he got worried. "They didn't hurt you, did they?".

"No, I'm fine, Nightfly" said princess Bia as she quickly kissed her husband on the beak. "Besides, we got other things to worry about, like, where's Junior?".

"He followed the leader" said Nightfly as his expression turned from worry to grim. "I have a bad feeling that going alone is a bad idea".

"We need to tell my dad" said princess Bia as she quickly held her husband's wing with her own. "He would know, what to do".

Nightfly nodded in agreement as he and his wife princess Bia ran straight back into the castle while hoping that Tomada Junior could hold on since they knew that he needed help and fast especially with someone like Mordred on the loose.

Tomada was still helping Ralph fight off the soldiers when he saw his son Tomada Junior running after Tobi and this instantly worried Tomada since he knew that his family is now in danger and he had a bad feeling that it will only go from bad to worse.

Back up soon came as King Alex took part in the fighting with 100 soldiers that Blu had given to him to use in battle and they fought against Tobi's group of soldiers who had decided to stay behind and make a last stand so their leader can get away with both Bobbie and Sorrel as his hostages.

The fighting was brutal but it was King Alex who had won the battle and he killed half of the group while taking the other half as prisoners since he needed to know what was going on and that they can be executed from the moment that they were done giving Alex information.

* * *

 **Yup… Don't mess with Alex! The tyrant slayer!**


	155. Old Enemies Part 9: Torture

**Hey guys!**

 **Before we begin with the next part of Nightfly's story, I have something to say…**

 **I'm loving the new Operation Dynamo in World of Warships! Probably the most challenging and difficult, but very fun and enjoyable game experience I ever had!**

 **Anyway, we're not here to talk about a game or even modern times… We're here for more medieval action so lets get to it!**

* * *

Old Enemies Part 9: Torture

* * *

Tomada Junior was still following Tobi until they both came to an castle that looked as if it reached the sky and they both entered the castle with Tobi quickly going out of sight which only enraged Tomada Junior since he really wanted to kill Tobi.

He got his horse to walking pace and he took the time to look at the grim scenery that faced him and he knew that his instinct was to get out of there while he still had the chance, but, he wasn't going to leave without his sister.

The son of Tomada brought his horse to and halt where he slowly got off the horse as he took the time to feel the rain coming down on him as well as the dark clouds and thunderstorms before he heard a voice that he was starting to hate with all his being.

"Hello there, Tomada Junior" said Mordred as he gave an evil smile. "I see that you followed my friend, Tobi".

"That's correct, Mordred" said Tomada Junior as he turned to face Mordred. "You are the reason for my father's suffering, he trusted you and you turned your back on him".

"Actually, that's wrong" said Mordred as he started to get annoyed. "Your father turned his back on me, I saw him as a brother, until he took everything from me".

Tomada Junior was starting to get really angry and he glared at Mordred before he noticed that his younger sister Bobbie wasn't the only one that had been captured, but, his mother too which only succeeded in getting Tomada Junior more furious.

He turned his attention back to Mordred who was now smirking as if he had won a great victory against a long-time enemy and the smirk was the breaking point for Tomada Junior as he charged at Mordred with the full intention of killing him.

Mordred calmly held his ground while he also pulled his sword out and he quickly parried Tomada Junior's attempted attack before using his free wing to punch Tomada Junior forcefully to the ground which scared both Sorrel and Bobbie who could only watch on in horror.

Tomada Junior could only gasp for breath as he felt the big blow from the power of Mordred's fist and he knew that he was now in trouble knowing that unless he does something soon, he could very well be killed on the spot, but, Mordred wasn't exactly planning on that just yet.

"You're asking yourself, 'HOW!?" said Mordred as he kicked Tomada Junior in the stomach. "Didn't your dad, teach you to LOOK, BEFORE, YOU, LEAP!?".

"At least, I learned my lessons" said Tomada Junior as he tried to get back up. "Besides, I have a friend of mine, who's uncle, is just like you in terms of cowardice".

"Oh, is that right, boy?" asked Mordred as he got even more angry. "Because, that's kind of like a son inheriting the traits of his FATHER!".

As he said the last part, Mordred kicked Tomada Junior in the chin which caused the latter's head to hit the ground while scaring Sorrel and Bobbie even more as they are forced to watch Tomada Junior get beaten up by a crazed lunatic.

Mordred briefly turned his head towards to an unknown thing and he nodded his head which was followed by a group of his men who started to slowly make their way towards him and Tomada Junior with the full intention on attacking the latter if he tried anything.

Tomada Junior was struggling to recover, but, he wasn't going to give up without a fight and he most certainly wouldn't go down easily to a guy who had made his father's life a living hell and who would refuse to admit his part in it.

"Your father took everything from me" said Mordred as he briefly turned around. "I'm just returning the FAVOUR!".

He suddenly turned back to Tomada Junior and he tried to stamp him on his stomach, but, he was stopped when Tomada Junior quickly caught his foot, although, in turn, Tomada Junior's face was grabbed by one of Mordred's henchmen who started to drag him.

"MY FATHER WILL DEFEAT YOU!, YOU INSOLENT COWARD!" shouted Tomada Junior as he was getting dragged backwards. "HE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BETRAYED HIM!".

Although he was getting dragged backwards by one of Mordred's henchmen, Tomada Junior was dragging Mordred who he pulled with so much strength that Mordred was forced to land on his back hard and he was continued to be dragged until Tomada Junior finally lost his grip and instead tried to get himself free of the henchman who was dragging him.

"GET OFF!, GET BACK!, GET BACK!" threatened Tomada Junior as he tried to fight back. "I WILL KILL YOU!, WHEN I GET MY WINGS ON YOU!".

Unfortunely for Tomada Junior, despite his threats, he was picked up and thrown into a pile of wooden boxes before falling into a big pile of mud which instantly got him dirty although that didn't stop him from trying to fight back against his enemies.

Mordred's henchmen each started to beat up Tomada Junior who managed to land some punches and kicks of his own although he was repeatedly pushed back into the mud whenever he tried to get up which only weakened him and made his already struggle to get out of the mud more difficult.

While his henchmen were enjoying beating up Tomada Junior, Mordred was making his way towards Tomada Junior with a small and rusty, but, very sharp dagger with the intention of stabbing Tomada Junior when he gets the chance.

His moment came during when one of his henchmen was trying to drown Tomada Junior in a bucket full of water, but, he let go when he saw his leader coming over with a dagger and Tomada Junior got his head out of the water and he was still trying to fight back when he felt a sharp pain in his side which caused him to scream out in pain.

Mordred had stepped him in the side, although, he deliberately missed any vital organs as he twisted the dagger which caused Tomada Junior to scream out in pain once again as his head was pulled forcefully to Mordred's who spoke to him with some final words.

"Now, fight, if you can, son of Tomada" dared Mordred as he broke the dagger. "I want to see if you can fight with a piece of the dagger in your side".

He pushed Tomada Junior's head back into the bucket of water while leaving a big piece of the dagger in Tomada Junior's right side as the latter had to use all of his strength just to get back up and when he did, he delivered a big punch to Mordred's face which caused Mordred to knock Tomada Junior out cold with a punch to his jaw.

Sorrel and Bobbie could only look on in horror as Mordred's henchmen started to drag Tomada Junior to a jail cell while Mordred, himself, made his way towards them and he stroked Sorrel's cheek and beak with his wing with an evil smile on his face.

"You are now, mine, Sorrel, mine at last" said Mordred as he turned to the general next to him. "Take her daughter to the dungeons".

"Of course, my lord, right away" said the general as he grabbed Bobbie by the neck and began dragging her. "Come, you are a prisoner of war now".

Mordred watched as Bobbie was trying to resist and he knew that it was futile before he turned his attention back to Sorrel where he gave an evil smirk as he soon began dragging her back into his own castle where he held her prisoner.

He knew that it was only a matter of time before Tomada would come to reclaim his wife and Mordred wanted to put Tomada through as much pain as he could possibly inflict on him since he really wanted his revenge and he did plan on selling Sorrel and Bobbie into slavery, but, he didn't go through with the plan in the end.

* * *

 **Well time for me to play some more Operation Dynamo, see you in the next part!**


	156. Old Enemies Part 10: Unexpected Savior

**Hey guys!**

 **And we're back with the next part of Nightfly's story!**

 **Pretty much nothing else to say at the moment, so lets get on with it!**

* * *

Old Enemies Part 10: Unexpected Savior

* * *

Nightfly was holding his two sons prince Nightfly II and prince Robin while his wife princess Bia was holding their daughters princess Bia II as well as princess Charlotte who were currently sleeping despite the noisy meeting that was currently taking place.

Tomada was feeling very concerned for both his two children and his wife knowing that they need to be rescued and fast if they are going to have any chance of surviving this tragic time, but, he knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

"Ok, right, we need to work out on how we can defeat Mordred" said Nightfly as he became serious. "This guy has got to have a weakness that we can exploit".

"I agree, Nightfly, also I think that his weakness is his anger" said King Blu as he also became serious. "Besides, he got angry when his father killed his mother, right Tomada?".

"That's correct, your majesty, he killed his father in anger" said Tomada as he took part in the conversation. "Also, we are going to need some help in finding him".

"Don't worry, sir, I know exactly where he went" said a voice that caught the three bird's attention. "He went to his castle which is actually on the other side of the forest".

The voice belonged to a male Peregrine Falcon who had dark brown facial markings like a mask, and the top of his beak is yellow. He has dark brown eyes, ringed with light yellow. His wings are black and his chest is white.

Tomada was surprised to another Peregrine Falcon and he wondered if there was more like him but he kept his focus on the mission since he knew that his wife, daughter and son depended upon it if they are going to have any chance of surviving.

Nightfly and the others were also surprised at the fact that there was another Peregrine Falcon like Tomada and they knew this could be the help that they so desperately needed if they are going to have any chance of saving Bobbie, Sorrel and Tomada Junior.

"Who are you, friend?" asked Tomada in curiosity as well as shock. "And what makes you sure, that Mordred went the way that you said that he went".

"My name is Cloud" said the male Peregrine Falcon with a smile on his face. "I know where he went, because I saw him earlier".

"Can you take us to him?" asked King Blu while hoping that Cloud says yes. "Because, we really need to save a friend of ours".

"Of course, I can, your majesty" said Cloud as he continue to smile. "Please follow me and I will take you to him".

Cloud walked away to the stables where he got on a horse and he watched as King Blu gathered those that he needed for the journey which included his army before they said their goodbyes to their loved ones and they got on their respective horses as they began to ride off towards Mordred's castle with the army following behind them.

Meanwhile, Bobbie was currently crying in a cell at the fact that she had been taken away from her brother and mother as well as her father since she didn't really like being taken away from them since they have always helped her get through her problems.

She continued to sob until she heard a voice muttering some words which got her curious and she turned her head to the cell next to her only to see something that rocked her to the core of her very being and something that would change her life forever.

In the cell next to her was a male Peregrine Falcon and he had dark brown facial markings that were like a mask along with the top of his beak being yellow as well as dark brown eyes that were ringed with light yellow, his wings are black and his chest is white, although, Bobbie instantly found him attractive which caused her to blush.

"Stupid guards, they are so boring" said the male Peregrine Falcon in an annoyed tone. "I bet, I can beat them with my eyes closed".

"Oh, wow, he is so handsome" said Bobbie in a dreamy voice before she realized what she just said. "Hang on a second, did I-".

"Yes, you just said it, out loud" said male Peregrine Falcon before he noticed Bobbie. "So, you're a newcomer here, missy?".

"Actually, I had been kidnapped" said Bobbie as she struggled to maintain eye contact. "You see, I have been kidnapped a lot and-".

"I know, I know, I heard it already" said the male Peregrine Falcon in a bored tone. "So, let me guess, you and your mother have been kidnapped by a crazed lunatic?".

"Yes, we most certainly were" said Bobbie before she realized what the Falcon just said. "Hang on a minute, how did you know, that?".

"It was a guess, really" said the male Peregrine Falcon as he became curious about Bobbie. "I took a guess that the older female Spix Macaw is your mother, I must be right".

"Ok, well, look, I really need your help" said Bobbie as she tried to explain her situation. "I really need to get back to King Blu since-".

She was cut off when the male Peregrine Falcon had covered her beak with his wing and for good reason since the guards were back which was bad news for the both of them especially when either of them could be taken by the guards.

The guards spotted the two and gave them a glare which the male Peregrine Falcon responded by returning a glare of his own which annoyed the guards as they walked away with the thought that everything was under control and that no one is going to escape.

Bobbie was blushing even deeper by the fact that the male Peregrine Falcon had his wing on her beak and she knew that it was now getting rather difficult to breath which was soon noticed by the male Peregrine Falcon who instantly took his wing off her beak.

Also, there was something about Bobbie, that caught the attention of the male Peregrine Falcon and he was starting to feel a certain feeling that he thought that he would never experience, although, he quickly shrugged it off since he wanted to escape first.

"Ok, I got a plan to get us out of here" said the male Peregrine Falcon as he looked at Bobbie. "But first, I need to know your name".

"Well, my name is Bobbie, good sir" said Bobbie as she introduced herself. "I am the daughter of Tomada and Sorrel, the younger sister of my big brother, Junior".

"Ok, my name, is Leaf" said Leaf as he introduced himself before realizing something. "Hang on a second, did you say, that you are the daughter of Tomada and Sorrel?".

"Yes, I did, Leaf, I certainly did" said Bobbie as she became confused. "Why?".

"Because, I was wondering" said Leaf as he scratched the back of his neck. "Is your father a peregrine Falcon, like me?".

"Of course, he is, Leaf" said Bobbie as she gave Leaf a smile. "Also, my big brother, Tomada Junior, is a Peregrine Falcon, too".

"That's, so, totally, awesome" said Leaf as he returned the smile. "They are more like me and my big bro".

"Big bro?, hang on a minute" said Bobbie as she realized it. "You have a brother, too?".

"Yes, I do, Bobbie, I definitely, do" said Leaf as his smile widened. "He is a nice and sweet bird, but, he is not the brightest bird that you will ever meet".

"I would, really like, to meet him" said Bobbi as she smiled back. "So, what is his name, anyway?".

"He is called Cloud, you'll like him" said Leaf before he became serious. "But, first, we need to escape, and I know, exactly, how".

Bobbie watched as Leaf called over one of the guards who was carrying the keys and he told the guard that he wanted to have a word with him which caused the guard to walk over to Leaf only to be knocked out by the prisoner.

Leaf smiled as he grabbed the keys before using them to unlock his cell door which he succeeded in doing and he opened the door before he was attacked by the remaining guards that he quickly defeated as he walked over to Bobbie's cell.

He used the keys to unlock Bobbie's cell door much to Bobbie's happiness and she happily hugged Leaf which stunned the peregrine Falcon briefly before he eventually hugged her back as they made their escape from the dungeons.

* * *

 **Well looks like we have another Blue and Falcon couple… Still love Bia x Tomada Junior forever!**


	157. Old Enemies Part 11: Final Battle

**Hey guys!**

 **Welcome to the next part of Nightfly's story!**

 **I hope you all have been enjoying it so far, other than that there's nothing to say, so I'll shut up and let you read!**

* * *

Old Enemies Part 11: Final Battle

* * *

King Blu, Tomada, Bosco, Cloud, Marcus and Nightfly were riding into the courtyard and they had just got off their horses when they were confronted by none other than Mordred himself who appeared along with his army of followers to confront our heroes who prepared themselves for battle.

Mordred had a smirk on his face that got our heroes on edge since they had a bad feeling that Mordred has something bad planned for them which caused them to be extra more cautious since they need to be if they are going to have any chance of winning.

King Blu and his friends kept their focus on Mordred and Tomada glared at the very falcon who he once considered a brother, but now, they were enemies and there was nothing that was going to change that now especially when it has come to the big showdown between the two.

"Oh hello, Tomada, nice to see you again" said Mordred as he smiled evilly at Tomada. "So, it has come down to this".

"It doesn't have to end this way, Mordred" said Tomada as he gave his enemy a chance to surrender. "If you surrender now, your life will be spared".

"Is that so, unfortunely, I don't have the time" said Mordred before he turned to his army. "Kill them, but, leave Tomada to me, I want to kill him myself".

Mordred's army did as they were told and they suddenly charged at our heroes who braced themselves for the impact which soon came and it resulted in the two sides to fight each other to decide who will come out on top in this fight.

Tomada managed to kill some of the soldiers before he saw Mordred waiting for him and he charged through the pack towards his old enemy where they began to their own personal battle for domination over the other in a bid to end their feud for good.

Nightfly was busy using his shield to block his enemy's attack while using his sword to strike them when he saw something out of the corner of his eye and it was Bobbie coming towards them with a male Peregrine Falcon companion with her.

King Blu also saw this and he told Bosco as well as Marcus to get Bobbie out for safety which they obeyed as they finished off their enemies before they helped Bobbie and her male Peregrine Falcon friend escape although they quickly told them that Tomada Junior and Sorrel were still stuck in jail.

Bosco and Marcus nodded in understanding before they told Nightfly to go and get Tomada Junior out of Mordred's prison which he responded by nodding in agreement as he made his way into Mordred's castle before he made his way to the dungeons.

He got to the dungeons where he saw Sorrel and Tomada Junior in their respective jail cells and he was confronted by none other than Tobi himself and the two had a big fight which ended with Nightfly coming out on top as he knocked the guy unconscious before getting the keys and he began to free the two prisoners.

Unknown to them, the male Peregrine Falcon, who is called Leaf, realized that Tomada was fighting Mordred and he knew that the former needed help in defeating Mordred once and for all, Leaf knew just the thing as he saw a bow and arrow nearby which gave him an idea.

Tomada and Mordred were still having their big battle with Mordred so far having the upper hand as he managed to keep his enemy to his knees which forced Tomada to try and block the continuous assault that Mordred was currently putting him through.

"You can't win, Tomada" said Mordred as he kept on putting pressure on Tomada. "You see, this is payback for what you did to me".

"You're wrong, Mordred" said Tomada as he held up his shield to block his attacks. "You are only doing this because of what happened to your mother".

"Shut up, Tomada" snarled Mordred as he began to let his emotions get the better of him. "Besides, Sorrel is no longer yours, she is mine and she always has been".

"NO!, she isn't!" said Tomada as he grew angry while trying to keep his emotions in check. "You had your chance of redemption, Mordred, and you blew it!".

Mordred was shocked when his enemy suddenly pushed him away like nothing and Tomada wasn't done yet since he soon began to fight more ferociously than ever before as he put every strength into the attack to make sure that his one-time friend was finished for good.

Tomada managed to hit Mordred in the face with his shield before he struck the first blow by stabbing Mordred in the stomach which stunned Mordred who instantly retaliated by stabbing his enemy in the shoulder by slashing him across the face which caused Tomada to cry out in pain.

This turned the tide in Mordred's favour as he began to kick Tomada in the stomach which caused Tomada to cry out in even more pain as Mordred soon stabbed him in the back literally before the sound of skin being pierced was heard.

Tomada turned round only to see an arrow sticking out of Mordred who was stunned by this as he couldn't believe that he had been shot and he turned only to see that Leaf was the one who had shot him with a bow and arrow much to the former's horror.

Unfortunely for Mordred it got even worse when Tomada put his sword to Mordred's neck as he looked at Mordred in the eye before he swung his sword to the ground much to Mordred's shock as Tomada instead knocked him out before Bosco and Marcus arrested Mordred.

Everyone was busy cheering when Nightfly soon appeared with both Sorrel and Tomada Junior in tow with the two brutally injured much to Tomada's worry as he ran over to his wife and son where he helped his friend aid the two in getting back to the kingdom.

Bobbie was happy to see her father, mother and big brother again which caused her to hug them and they responded by hugging her back in happiness as they began to make their way to the horses so they can return back to King Blu's kingdom.

Before she went back to the kingdom with her parents and siblings, Bobbie turned to Leaf who was with his brother and he turned his attention to Bobbie who smiled at him which he returned until he received a kiss on the cheek from Bobbie which made him blush.

"Thank you, Leaf, for help saving my mother and brother" said Bobbie as she also blushed. "And...Saving me, It really meant a lot to me".

"Nah, it was nothing, really, I did the right thing, after all" said Leaf as he looked at Bobbie. "But there is something that I want to give you, Bobbie".

Bobbie looked at him with an confused expression on her face as Leaf touched her cheek with his wing which he stroked softly before kissing her on the beak which briefly surprised Bobbie, but, she eventually returned the kiss as she realized that she had found her "Special person" in her life.

The two continued to kiss until they eventually broke apart and they walked wing in wing back to King Blu's kingdom knowing that they have found the person that made them happy and the person that they loved with all of their heart and soul.

Nightfly watched the happy couple with a smile on his face since he felt happy for Bobbie to have someone that she loves and who loves her back which only made him smile more as he continued to assist Sorrel and Tomada Junior in getting back to King Blu's kingdom.

* * *

 **Okay, with this part done, next time we'll be back with the final part of Nightfly's story, see you than!**


	158. Old Enemies Part 12: One Down, One To Go

**Hey guys!**

 **Finally we have arrived at the last part of Nightfly's story! Remember that this whole short story, expect for the author's notes and titles, were all done by him! So make sure to thank him down below in your review!**

 **And the next short story will be mine on the adaptation of The Prince and the Pauper! So see you when I do that!**

 **And now for the last part of Nightfly's story!**

* * *

Old Enemies Part 12: One Down, One To Go

* * *

After a long time travelling, King Blu and his group had finally returned back to the kingdom where they were welcomed with cheers of joy from the crowd which they took to heart while smiling as they embraced the heroes welcome that they were currently receiving.

They got to the stables where they got of their horses only to quickly take Sorrel and Tomada Junior to the medical centre where they were going to get treated for their injuries since Mordred had snapped Sorrel's leg and he had stabbed Tomada Junior in the side with a dagger.

While that was going on, Nightfly found his wife princess Bia and their four children who he instantly hugged while also giving his wife a kiss on the beak as they enjoyed their reunion together knowing that they were finally reunited after an intense day.

Lindsey watched as Mordred was taken to the dungeons and she followed to the dungeons where she saw two soldiers throw Mordred into a cell before leaving which gave her the opportunity to talk to Mordred in person since she wants to find out whether or not, Mordred was the one who murdered her adoptive parents.

"Hello Mordred, nice to see you again" said Lindsey as she became concerned. "So, let me guess, Tomada has taken you prisoner?".

"Not only that, but, he also spared me" said Mordred who was still shocked. "I truly thought, that he wanted vengeance".

"Revenge is a dangerous thing to have" said Lindsey as she got serious. "But, I want to ask you something, Mordred, did you kill my adoptive parents?"".

"To be honest, Lindsey, yes, I did" said Mordred which horrorfied Lindsey. "I killed them because they refused to give information on Tomada's whereabouts".

Lindsey was horrorfied by what she heard and she left the dungeons feeling as if she had been struck by an arrow since she couldn't believe that it was Mordred who had brutally murdered her parents and she decided to leave it at that for now.

Meanwhile, everyone else was in the medical centre and they were watching over both Sorrel as well as her son Tomada Junior who had cried out in pain as the piece of the broken dagger was taken out, but now, he was supported by his wife princess Carla.

Tomada sat next to both his wife and his son as he touched Sorrel's cheek with his wing knowing that he almost lost her to Mordred as well as to his own anger since he really wanted to apologise for what he did and said to her a few days ago.

He got his chance when Sorrel woke up and she saw Tomada which caused her to smile at him and Tomada returned the smile while also holding his wife's wing with his own since he realized just how lucky he is to have Sorrel with him.

"Hello Sorrel, my love" said Tomada as he stroked Sorrel's cheek. "I just want to apologise for what I said to you a few days ago, I was wrong, you do care about me".

"It's ok, Tomada, it's alright" said Sorrel as Tomada's eyes watered with tears. "I knew that you would beat your anger, like many times before".

"I almost lost you due to my anger" said Tomada as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I swear to you that I will never, hurt you again".

"Never is a strong word, my love" said Sorrel as she touched his cheek with her wing. "We all have problems, it's just about whether or not, we decide to overcome them".

"I'm scared, Sorrel, I'm really scared" said Tomada as he began to sob. "Junior has a wife and Bobbie has now got a boyfriend, I just wish that they wouldn't grow up so fast".

"Don't worry, Tomada, it's ok to be scared" said Sorrel as she smiled at her husband. "Also, if you want anymore children, then, all you got to do is ask".

Tomada smiled at his wife and he gently kissed her on the beak which Sorrel returned while the others watched on in happiness knowing that a husband and his wife were finally reunited with each other as well as reunited with their children.

Later that night, a party was held to celebrate the defeat of Mordred as well as the reuniting of a father and his kidnapped family members with birds of all colours dancing with each other with smiles on their faces as they continued to enjoy themselves.

Leaf was currently standing against the wall and he watched the other birds dance with each other until his girlfriend Bobbie came up to him and took his wings with hers while pulling him to the dance floor where they began to dance with each other.

"Uh, Bobbie, I'm not the dancing type" said Leaf with uncertainty in his voice. "Also, I am not so good at dancing".

"That's alright, Leaf, just follow my lead" said Bobbie as she looked deep into Leaf's eyes. "Just keep your eyes on me and you will be fine".

"Thanks Bobbie" said Leaf as he began to do an slow dance with Bobbie. "I love you Bobbie with all of my heart".

"I love you too, Leaf" said Bobbie as she laid her head onto Leaf's chest. "I love you till death do us part".

Leaf smiled and he used his wing-tip to gently push Bobbie's chin up until her face met with his where they soon shared a passionate kiss as they continued to enjoy their dance together as boyfriend and girlfriend for as long as they lived.

Tomada watched them with a smile on his face while he also noticed Roberto looking at princess Liz with an dreamy expression on his face which made him chuckle since he can tell that Roberto has a crush on princess Liz and he couldn't blame the guy.

Soon enough, Tomada saw his wife Sorrel and his son Tomada Junior coming to the party although with the help of Stella as they were taken to Tomada who thanked Stella and happily hugged his loved ones knowing that he was happy to see them again.

Tomada gently took his wife's wings with his own and he led Sorrel to the dance floor where they began to dance while Tomada Junior danced with his wife princess Carla despite the pain in his side since he wasn't going to let pain ruin this wonderful moment with his wife.

Sorrel smiled at Tomada who returned the smile before they shared a loving kiss that they both enjoyed as they danced under the moonlight knowing that their love for each other will never break no matter how many arguments that they may go through.

Later that night, Tomada and Sorrel went to their bedroom where they cuddled each other in bed before kissing each other on the beak one more time before they eventually went to sleep while wrapped in each other's wings and their love for each other still intact.

Unknown to them, Nightfly's uncle, Charles was planning his escape and he had outside help as well as a plot to assassinate Albert since he really hated the guy especially when it reminded him of his younger brother, Banderas.

Charles had created a drawing on his cell wall and it was a drawing of Albert being assassinated by a group of assassins led with the drawing pleasing Charles as he began to write an mysterious note to someone that he knew can help him kill Albert.

* * *

 **And just when you think everything's going to be fine now…**


	159. Life Switch Part 1: Look Alike

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm back with my own short story here!**

 **Now, as I said, this one is based on the book, "The Prince and the Pauper", if you hadn't read it, basically this prince and pauper, who look exactly alike, see each other and decide to trade their lives because they find their normal lives so far dull and boring. In the end, their agreement is discovered, and I think the prince stays the pauper and the pauper becomes the new prince, someone correct me if I'm wrong!**

 **Anyway…**

* * *

Life Switch Part 1: Look Alike

* * *

It was another day in the kingdom of King Blu and Queen Jewel and their only son, Prince Tiago, was being a bit difficult. Who could blame him? After all, he was only eight years of age so far and still wanted to just have fun and play pranks. However, both Blu and Jewel had to control and show their son manners, after all he was the crown prince and thus had to take the throne and crown when his father stepped down when he would become too old.

Today, there was an important party for a lord and Tiago was supposed to attend so he could practice how to treat high ranking guests to the castle. He was made to stand besides his parents in tight fitting clothes as the guests arrived at the castle.

"Your majesty." The visiting lord greeted Blu as the lord bowed down and kissed Blu's outstretched wing.

"Welcome." Blu greeted.

And the lord did the same with Jewel and then Tiago, who felt really uncomfortable with the greeting. After the greeting was done, Blu and Jewel led the lord into the castle, with Tiago trailing behind, already bored out of his mind.

"I got to get out of this." Tiago said inside his head.

Soon enough his perfect opportunity came as the group walked by a section of the castle where only a few guards were posted and there were plenty of rooms and hallways Tiago could hide in. Seeing that his parents were distracted, Tiago made his move and hid behind a wall, making sure his parents didn't see him and then he quickly escaped to the stables. He was going to enjoy a private ride outside the castle on his young horse, Ashley. Tiago made his way to the stables, making sure no one saw him as he entered the stables and went to his horse, who was peacefully resting.

As Tiago came to Ashley, Ashley licked his face happily and made some noise from her muzzle, which Tiago had to quickly cover up to quiet her.

"Quiet girl, no one knows I'm here." Tiago said in a whisper. "We're just going to take a ride around the castle, okay?"

Ashley replied with a nod of her white head, Tiago getting set to go as he struggled to put on his horse's heavy saddle, but he managed it and when it was secured on his horse's back he got on and they started to leave the stables. Tiago acted like nothing was wrong as those who live in the castle passed by and as Tiago came to the castle gates, which were open, the castle guards looked at Tiago, Tiago pretending like there was nothing wrong.

Suddenly a cry came from the castle entrance as a few guards appeared.

"My prince, stop!" One of them called.

However Tiago didn't stop as he got Ashley to start galloping out of the castle.

"Close the gates and raise the drawbridge!" A guard from the castle wall shouted.

It was too late, by the time the gates closed, Tiago was outside of the castle and the drawbridge was just starting to be raised as Tiago crossed. As Tiago made his getaway, Blu and Jewel had just come out to see if the castle guards managed to contain their son, but that was not the case.

"Get out there, follow my son, and bring him back!" Blu ordered the guards.

"Yes, your majesty!" The castle guards around him replied and they quickly got their horses before leaving the castle.

Tiago was just in sight as the guards went as fast as they could, Tiago looked back and saw the guards hot on his tail. Tiago still continued riding away, towards a nearby village where he could easily dodge the guards.

Meanwhile, in one of the houses of the peasants of the village by a farm, lived an eight year old Blue macaw boy named Jacob, who was an only child with his parents. Being an only child meant that Jacob had to do a lot of chores, which his parents told him to do and since Jacob had no brothers or sisters, he had no help. Jacob was very bored with his life as he wished he had others to do things for him, instead of him having to do things for others with little to no reward. As Jacob had just finished a chore, to feed the animals, he had just come inside and just sat down in a chair when he heard his mother call him.

"Jacob, go to the market and buy some flour." Jacob's mother called.

Jacob sighed as he felt too exhausted to do anything at the moment, but he needed to listen to his parents, even thought he didn't like it.

"Yes mother." Jacob tiredly called back as he got some money from the money box and went out of the house to the main part of the village.

In the village, Tiago arrived, with the guards still on his tail as he made his way in between the alleyways and crowds of the commoners going about their business. However, being that he was the prince, everyone noticed him and they bowed in respect to Tiago, which only made it more easy for the guards to follow Tiago.

Tiago still continued riding away and eventually found an empty long alley way where he could hide, riding into the dim alleyway, he breathed a sigh of relief as he lost the guards for the moment.

"Man, that sure was close." Tiago sighed as he wasn't paying attention to what was ahead of him, looking back to make sure he was clear.

He should have been looking froward because Jacob was coming right towards him, Jacob had his head to the ground as he was that tired. And then it happened, Jacob walked straight into Ashley and he fell backward as he gave a surprised grunt, which Tiago heard. Tiago quickly made Ashley stop before he could trample over what he ran into.

Tiago looked past Ashley's head and found out he almost ran over a poor boy, who was laying flat on his face. Tiago got down from Ashley and walked over to the boy.

"I'm so sorry, here let me help you up." Tiago said, extending out his wing.

Jacob got up from his fall and making sure he wasn't hurt turned around to face Tiago, accepting Tiago's help, but since his eyes were half closed, he didn't realize that it was Tiago who was helping him up. However Tiago was very stunned as Jacob took his wing.

And as Jacob finally opened his eyes all the way, he also had a total look of surprise as he laid eyes on Tiago. Both boys just stood there looking at each other in silence as they couldn't believe their eyes. It was like looking into a mirror that showed an alternate side of them.

"You look just like me." Both boys said at the same time…

* * *

 **And there goes the first chapter!**

 **You guys should know what's coming next…**


	160. Life Switch Part 2: Switching Places

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the delay, wanted to finish my short MLP story and yesterday I was busy with family stuff.**

 **And thank you to Nightfly for correcting me on the ending of The Prince and the Pauper!**

 **And now…**

* * *

Life Switch Part 2: Switching Places

* * *

"How is this possible?" Tiago asked as he looked at Jacob from head to toe, Jacob doing the same.

"I don't know, it's like I'm looking into a mirror." Jacob added and then realized that he was in fact in front of Prince Tiago and should show the proper respect. "Oh, excuse me, my prince." Jacob apologized while bowing.

"Oh please, don't do that, I have enough of that back in the castle." Tiago replied. "That's why I escaped, I wanted some time to myself."

"Why?" Jacob asked, curious. "I thought as a prince, you would always be happy, you get everything you want and you don't have to do a single thing."

"Well, I'm not, I have to follow everything my parents say I have to do and plus I have to wear clothes that choke me up." Tiago said, with a displeasing tone.

And then, looking again at Jacob, Tiago thought of an idea, an idea that could possibly benefit both him and Jacob. That is if Jacob was willing to do it as well.

"I have an idea." Tiago smiled brightly.

"What is it my prince?" Jacob asked.

"Lets switch places, for some time, you be me and I'll be you." Tiago smiled, liking his own idea already.

"I don't know…" Jacob replied, uncertain about all of this.

"It'll be fine, no one will be able to tell the difference and it's not forever, just so we can take a break from our boring lives and discovered about what the other has to go through." Tiago said, encouraging Jacob to try it.

"Alright, my prince, I guess I'll give it a try." Jacob finally agreed, but still unsure about this.

And Tiago and Jacob both undressed and traded their clothes, putting each other's clothes on them, luckily they were also the same size of clothes so there was no issue with that. As they were undressing and dressing, they told each other about their lives, their families and daily routines and such, so as to prepare themselves and so that their secret wouldn't be noticed by the families.

As they were finally done, helping each other with the final touches of their clothes, and Tiago helping Jacob to clean his face and Jacob to make Tiago's face a bit messy like he was, they took a look at their final result. And it was perfect, if there was someone who knew both of them very well, he or she will not be able to tell who was who.

"Wow, I guess this will work." Jacob admitted as he looked at himself and then at Tiago. "I can't tell the difference."

"Neither can I, this will be great." Tiago smiled.

And then Tiago led Jacob to Ashley, the young female horse a bit frightened by this, but Tiago calmed her down.

"It's alright girl, it's not forever, I will be back." Tiago said softly, whispering to his horse and turned to Jacob. "Make sure you take good care of her, she gets lonely without me."

"Understood, my prince." Jacob replied.

Jacob came up and Tiago helped him up onto Ashley, Jacob felt weird already, but he already made his decision and it would be nice to live like a prince for some time. Tiago came besides Ashley's side and spoke to Jacob.

"Good luck, 'my prince'." Tiago said while bowing.

"And good luck to you." Jacob replied.

And Ashley started walking out of the alleyway, Tiago going in the other direction, their new lives now beginning. As Jacob arrived out again onto the pathways of the village, the royal guards kept on calling for the prince.

"My prince, where are you!?" One of them called.

Another one saw the prince, or what they thought was the prince, riding on Ashley out of the alleyway. The guards rode to Jacob and arrived in front of him.

"My prince, there you are." A guard said, relieved. "Come, the king and queen grow impatient over your disappearance."

"Yes, of course, I'm terribly sorry to have made you come all the way here." Jacob apologized.

The guards didn't notice that the prince was not the prince, thinking it was Tiago.

"Wow, they really can't tell the difference." Jacob thought in his head as the guards came in a protective ring around Jacob and together they rode back to the castle.

Meanwhile Tiago followed Jacob's directions back to his house, but also making sure to stop by the market to get the flour Jacob was supposed to get. Tiago, carrying the sack of flour by himself of course finally arrived at Jacob's house, which was a simple construction of course, of wood and brick, much different from the strongly built stone walls of a huge castle.

Tiago, with some difficulty, got the door open and came inside, to see the inside of the simple house which Jacob lived in, as Tiago came inside, he could hear Jacob's mother calling him.

"Jacob, is that you, did you get the flour?" Jacob's mother called from another room.

"Yes mother, I got some." Tiago answered back, Jacob's mother also not noticing that it wasn't her son.

"Okay, good job." Jacob's mother called back and went back to what she was currently doing.

"Wow, never seen the inside of a house of a commoner…" Tiago said inside in his head as he decided to look around and explore the house to find out more.

Back with Jacob, along with the guards sent to bring back Tiago, he arrived at the castle and he was greatly impressed by the large castle towering above his head. He has never seen anything like this and he was extremely curious to see the inside of one.

As the castle gates were open, Jacob was even more amazed by the inside, it was so different from his simple house as he followed the guards in front of him. As the guards stopped, Jacob peeked to what was in front and saw King Blu and Queen Jewel. A guard helped Jacob down and the pretend prince went to Blu and Jewel.

"What do you have to say for yourself young man?" Blu sternly asked as he crossed his wings.

"I'm sorry father, I just wanted some fresh air." Jacob apologized.

This caused Jewel to be very surprised, normally Tiago would give some excuse, as she looked at Jacob, who, of course, looked no different from Tiago.

"Well that's better, but next time, at least go with some guards." Blu replied, still a bit upset. "Now, the lord has been very patient today, lets hope his patience paid off."

And so Jacob followed Blu and Jewel inside, his new life as the prince beginning…

* * *

 **Well, now that Tiago and Jacob switched lives, how will they adapt to the great changes in their lives…**


	161. Life Switch Part 3: A Commoner's Life

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the delay again! Can't focus on this because of family problems, but I'm back at it!**

 **Oh and if you don't know… Today's Zachmoviefan's birthday! So happy birthday Zach!**

* * *

Life Switch Part 3: A Commoner's Life

* * *

With both Tiago and Jacob in their new lives, they had to quickly adapt to all the new changes that they had to face. Tiago was no longer the spoiled prince who had everything he could want and had his needs taken care of by others, instead now he had to take care of himself, and not only that but do everything Jacob's parents asked him to do. Jacob, on the other hand, was no longer the poor commoner who had to take care of himself and do all the chores, instead he was living the life of a spoiled prince.

Next day came, as the sun was rising above the kingdoms, as both Tiago and Jacob woke up to start their day. Tiago woke up in Jacob's uncomfortable hay filled bed, feeling his back was a little sore from the uncomfortable material, much different than the soft feather bed in his room.

"How does Jacob sleep on this?" Tiago wondered as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Tiago knew that there were no servants to help him dress as they always do in the morning, he need to do it himself.

"Okay… Putting on clothes." Tiago said to himself. "Can't be too hard, right? I mean I see how the servants do it every morning."

And Tiago got a change of Jacob's clothes, it was actually a lot harder than it looked as Tiago struggled to put his wings and legs through. As Tiago was putting on a pair of pants, he tripped and fell on his back on the floor, making a loud thud on the hard wooden floor, which Jacob's parents heard.

"Jacob, are you alright?" Jacob's mother called from the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

"Yes, just tripped." Tiago called back as he finally got on Jacob's pants.

As Tiago finished, he went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast. As Tiago sat down on a chair at the table, Jacob's mother came and placed a wooden bowl of porridge and also some dark bread in front of Tiago. Tiago quietly sighed to himself, when he was in the castle, every morning, at breakfast, there would always be very good stuff, fresh fruits, white bread, and sweet pastries of various kinds.

"Can't be that bad right?" Tiago said in his head. "I mean Jacob probably eats this every day."

And Tiago picked up his spoon and got some porridge, bravely eating it and trying his best not to throw up. It's not that it was terrible, but it was at the same time, since Tiago was so used to the lavish breakfasts he would have. Tiago ripped off a small chunk of dark bread to hopefully get rid of the taste, but it only replaced that bad taste with another. However Tiago had to sit there and eat everything, to keep up the ruse.

As soon as Tiago was finished, Jacob's mother took the bowl and spoon to clean them while Tiago whipped his beak.

"Okay Jacob, time to feed the animals." Jacob's father told Tiago he was also eating his breakfast.

Tiago couldn't say no, but he really wanted to, for he had no idea how to feed the many different farm animals. He knew how to feed horses, since he did so many times with Ashley, but to feed the pigs, cows, chickens, and all the many farm animals he had no clue.

"Okay, how hard can it be?" Tiago said again in his head. "I fed Ashley plenty of times, should be easy."

It's not, while Ashley's food was always prepared in advance by the servants, the animals' food here wasn't, Tiago had to prepare the food and not only that, but to give the animals the right food for the different animals ate different kinds of food. As Tiago found the food storage shed for the animals after searching for it, he opened the door, only for a foul smell to greet him, Tiago really didn't want to do this, but had to. So with a brave face on, he went inside and after trying to remember what Jacob told him, he got to work.

It was a disaster, Tiago got all the mixtures wrong and not only that but when he was done preparing the food he put them in the wrong labelled feed bags for the animals to take. Of course Tiago didn't know that he was doing everything wrong…

When Tiago finished preparing the food, he let out a loud breath as he whipped all the sweat that gathered on his face. He was still not done however, he needed to take the food to the animals, so taking one bag at a time, he brought the heavy bags of food to the animals to feed them. When he was finally done, he collapsed on a wooden bench out in the yard, tired, he rested there for a few minutes until going back inside the house.

 **Five minutes later…**

Tiago was currently just starting to clean the floor after his mother told him to do so, and while he was just starting, a mess of loud animal noises were coming from outside. This got the family's attention and they all ran outside to see that the farm animals were going crazy, running around and bumping into each other. The family quickly got the situation under control as they calmed the animals down.

As soon as the animals were calmed down and back in their pens, Jacob's father looked for the problem that caused this and found out that the animals all got the wrong food.

"Jacob, I don't understand, you always get the right food for the animals." Jacob's father told Tiago, confused as to why his son got it wrong, but of course Tiago wasn't his son.

"I guess I was just too tired." Tiago replied quickly as he knew he couldn't give away his secret.

"I'll do it tomorrow, just make sure you get it right next time okay?" Jacob's father said as Tiago nodded his head.

Jacob's father then went back inside while Tiago breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that the secret was still safe.

Throughout the day Tiago had to do all sorts of chores, from cleaning to farm work, it was extremely tiring and backbreaking work. From time to time Tiago thought he would faint from exhaustion, but tried his hardest not to do so, lest the secret would get out. Tiago worked and worked and had to do it all by himself, as Jacob would do everyday since he reached five years of age.

When the day started to end, the sun going down for the night to come in, Tiago's chores were all done and after another dinner of porridge and dark bread again, Tiago went to bed. He felt like he couldn't feel his legs anymore as he was almost dragging himself to his bed, finally getting to lay down, face first on the hay stuffed bed.

"What a day…" Tiago thought in his head. "How does Jacob do this everyday?"

Tiago just couldn't understand fully how anyone could live like this, it was horrible and exhausting and he thought being a prince was hard enough as it was. However it did help him understand how hard a commoner's life was and experienced firsthand how tough the life was. And deep inside, Tiago felt really sorry, that he was acting like a spoiled little prince when this is how many others live.

While Tiago was experiencing the life of a commoner, Jacob was experiencing the life of a prince back in the castle…

* * *

 **Now that we have seen what Tiago's new life looks like, we're going to see how Jacob is adapting to being the prince in the next part!**


	162. Life Switch Part 4: A Prince's Life

**Hey guys!**

 **So today marks the two year anniversary of this series! I actually just noticed like a couple of days ago when I was posting the last part to this story!**

 **When I did start this series I didn't expect it to last even a year and to even have such a high level of popularity… But yet two years later… This series has 23 favs, 24 follows, nearly 700 reviews, as well as having 23,562 views, and is in 2 communities!**

 **But as I always say… All of this didn't happen on my account, it's you guys that have been supporting this series ever since it started! So… If you can, give yourself a pat on the back! You guys deserve it!**

 **And now for the reason why you're here!**

* * *

Life Switch Part 4: A Prince's Life

* * *

While Tiago was having Jacob's life as a commoner, Jacob was living the life of a prince as another morning came above King Blu and Queen Jewel's kingdom, the sunlight coming through the window of Tiago's bedroom that now was Jacob's as he woke up in the comfortable bed that was stuffed with soft feathers.

"Man, that was the most easy sleep I ever had." Jacob said out loud to himself as he felt very well rested.

Jacob then got out of bed and stretched his wings as he got ready to dress himself and he was about to when he heard some knocking on his door.

"Who is it?" Jacob asked.

"Your dressers, my prince." A servant's voice answered back. "May we come in?"

Jacob was a little bit confused, but he knew he had to let them in to keep up the ruse.

"Yes, you can." Jacob called back and the door opened to reveal three servants, who would do Jacob's dressing.

"Excuse me, my prince, but don't you know that dressing you in the morning is what we do?"One of the servants politely commented, seeing that Jacob was about to dress himself.

"Of course…" Jacob answered back uneasily. "I was just getting a head start."

And the servants then dressed Jacob up in his day clothes, Jacob a bit uncomfortable about others dressing him, since he had to do it himself back at home. However he knew he had to let them do it, and soon enough they were done and left, but bowing before they did so.

Jacob felt both very uncomfortable and comfortable as the clothes were nice and soft, but also very tight fitting, the neckline especially as it seemed like it was choking him. It was so different from his loose fitting clothes back home, but Jacob knew he had to deal with it.

Jacob then walked out of Tiago's bedroom to the dining room, where Tiago's family would all be already to eat breakfast. And they were as Jacob came in and took his seat.

"Good morning Tiago, slept well?" Blu asked.

"Yes father." Jacob answered back.

"Good and it looks like breakfast is ready." Blu commented as a bunch of servants came carrying silver plates full of fresh fruits and sweet pastries.

The servants placed them down on the table and then bowed once before walking away to enjoy their own breakfast in a different room. As Jacob looked upon the food, he felt his beak start to water at all the good things, it was such a beautiful sight to a young boy who has been eating nothing but bland porridge and bread all his life. As the family started to take it to eat, Jacob couldn't help but pick everything with a shaking wing and then stuffing it in his face. He was enjoying himself so much at all the sweet tastes that was like heaven that he didn't pay attention to Tiago's family giving him looks.

"Tiago, are you okay?" Blu asked slowly. "Are you really that hungry?"

Jacob stopped munching right away as he heard Blu and looked around the table, everyone eating in small and controlled bites. Jacob swallowed whatever was in his beak first before speaking.

"I guess I am very hungry." Jacob giving out an uneasy chuckle, while Jewel had an interested look on her face.

"First he apologizes for running away and now acting like this is his first time eating such food…" Jewel thought in her head. "Is this really Tiago?"

After breakfast was done, it was time for the prince and princesses' private tutoring, which Jacob was both looking froward to, but not. Since he was just a commoner and only child, he needed to help his parents all day with both farm and house work, there was hardly any time to learn how to read and write. Jacob only managed the basic stuff from what his parents knew and from listening in on school lessons from the village school house whenever he would go to the market.

Jacob was thrilled to finally learn properly, but was also very afraid if the secret would be revealed. He took a deep breath as he knew he needed to be brave and try his best as he, along with Princesses Bia and Carla, came to the room where the tutoring was.

"Hello, your majesties, ready for today's lessons?" The tutor asked as the three little majesties came in and took their seats.

"As always Master Andrews." Bia happily replied as she was the most eager to learn.

Meanwhile Carla, as usual, was uninterested mostly about tutoring while Jacob was more and more nervous.

Master Andrews got to teaching today's lesson, Bia, Carla, and Jacob taking notes of course, Bia being the most organized, Carla less so and Jacob struggling to write down all the things as he missed much of the lesson. After Andrews was done teaching, it was quiz time.

"Okay, your majesties, now that today's lesson is done, it's time for a little test." Andrews said.

"Oh no…" Jacob thought in his head. "I'm going to fail."

And Bia, Carla, and Jacob were given a few minutes to go over all their notes before they had to put them away to take the little test. As Andrews gave it out, Jacob started to sweat as he tried to keep calm, telling himself that it would be easy. Except it wasn't, as Jacob was given his test, he almost freaked out.

However Jacob had no choice and tried his best, writing out the answers as best he could as he saw Bia and Carla do it faster than him. Of course Bia was done first, happily giving it to Andrews, who took it and graded it, Bia of course getting every question right. Carla was done next soon after, getting half and half. And finally Jacob came last, finally finishing it as he sighed, giving it to Andrews, who then graded it.

"Oh dear…" Andrews said to himself. "My prince, you didn't get a single question right… Did you not pay attention?"

Jacob was really sweating now as Bia and Carla looked at him, Jacob needed to come up with an answer right away before he fainted.

"I guess I didn't…" Jacob answered. "Must have eaten too much for breakfast."

"Well, please try to do better next lesson, my prince and I'll see you three next session." Andrews replied as he dismissed the little majesties from tutoring for the day.

Next it was leisure time with the king and queen as the royal family were all in the family living room of the castle, doing what they liked to do. Blu playing chess with Bia, Jewel knitting, Carla playing a sting instrument, and Jacob… Well he didn't know what to do, so he just watched Blu and Bia play chess, having never even seen a chessboard until today that is.

Jewel, while knitting, kept looking at Jacob, getting even more curious as she wondered what was up with him lately. Jewel's thoughts were cut off when a knock was heard on the door to the room.

"Come in." Blu called out, and a royal guard and a Scarlet macaw came in.

"Your majesty, a messenger from King Alex." The guard explained.

"Oh, what news do you bring messenger?" Blu answered the Scarlet.

"It would be better if you read the letter from the king himself, your majesty." The Scarlet replied and bowed while holding the rolled up letter for Blu to take.

"Very well." Blu replied and took the letter. "Please show this messenger a room to rest in for tonight before he goes back." Blu ordered the guard.

"Yes, your majesty." The guard bowed before leaving with the messenger.

As soon as the family was alone, Blu opened the letter up and read it, smiling as he finished.

"What is it Blu?" Jewel asked.

"Alex is coming for a visit and he's bringing his family, along with his little sister." Blu reported.

Jewel looked at Jacob and noticed he had a rather confused face on, mixed with the feeling of uneasiness, she thought that Jacob, who she thought was still Tiago, would be very happy, knowing that he had a crush on King Alex's little sister, Princess Lisa. Tiago was always overjoyed whenever she came.

However this wasn't Tiago and deep inside, Jacob was freaking out, for Tiago never told him about King Alex and his little sister. Tiago never thought that Alex would come for a visit during the time when he and Jacob switched places and now this was a recipe for disaster…

* * *

 **Well… Looks like the secret may get out… Or not… You guys just have to wait until we get there!**

 **And again, so many thanks to you guys for making this whole entire series a success for two years now! :)**


	163. Life Switch Part 5: Princess Drama

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for another delay, I'm having serious writer's block with this short story… But here again!**

* * *

Life Switch Part 5: Princess Drama

* * *

For the next few days, everyone was getting ready for the visit of King Alex and his family, taking great care to make sure everything was in order, after all, Alex was no ordinary king, having the nickname of "The Great", everyone loved him. Soon enough the entourage of the king could be seen from the towers of King Blu and Queen Jewel' castle and the castle guards opened the gates as the host royal family was all outside and ready to greet the visiting royalties.

As King Alex came into the castle, the royal guards, forming an alleyway, held out their swords to create an archway, which lead to the host royal family. And as soon as Alex got to the end, he got off his horse, Bucephalus.

"Blu, Jewel." Alex said as he came froward and he and Blu came together in a hug.

"It's great to see you, my friend." Blu replied.

"It's great to see you too, you know you didn't have to do all of this, I'm just here for a normal visit." Alex commented as he blushed a little at all the attention.

"Well, you are called, "The Great", Alex, embrace it." Jewel advised.

"You know me Jewel, I'm a modest bird." Alex smiled as he kissed the tip of Jewel's wing. "And where is you welcome, little majesties?" Alex asked of Bia, Carla, and Jacob.

"Welcome Uncle Alex!" Bia and Carla said happily as they ran froward to Alex's outstretched wings.

Jacob didn't, of course, because he had no idea who King Alex was. Alex took notice and was rather surprised.

"What's wrong Tiago, not happy to see me?" Alex asked.

"He has been acting weird lately, I don't know why." Blu answered.

"Well maybe he will come when he sees Lisa." Alex said.

And as if on cue, Lisa appeared from behind Alex. Jacob followed everyone's gaze to see the young princess and Jacob was rather stunned, she was the most beautiful girl he ever saw, everything was the perfect definition of that word, even the bright blue eyes she had, were ever so stunning.

"How did Tiago get so lucky…" Jacob said in his head.

The pretend prince was so stunned that he din't notice that Lisa was coming closer and closer to him and gave him a hug.

"Tiago, it's so good to see you again, I missed you so much." Lisa said as she hugged Jacob tight.

"Well, lets not stand here all day, you and your company must be tired from your long journey." Jewel spoke up. "Come, we prepared a meal and your rooms already."

So Alex, along with his very old parents and his sisters, joined the host royal family to the dining room where they all enjoyed a fine meal while catching up on things. Alex was catching up on things with Blu and Jewel.

"So Alex, king for nearly ten years now and still no wife and queen?" Jewel teased.

"Not yet Jewel, still waiting for that perfect someone, my wife needs to be more than just a good queen, but also a good mother." Alex replied. "But don't worry, I'll tell you guys right away when that day comes." Alex smiled and gave a small chuckle as he looked at Lisa and Jacob, who were sitting next to each other.

"Tiago doesn't look too excited to see my little sister and she has been looking froward to seeing him for a long time now." Alex observed.

Meanwhile Jacob was a bit uncomfortable with Lisa being playful with him, he didn't want Tiago to feel like he would steal her away from him. However he also needed to keep up the ruse as always and tried to not look different as he played along the best he could without being too touchy.

"Tiago, why are you being so weird now?" Lisa asked. "This isn't like you."

"I guess I'm just not feeling it today." Jacob answered. "Sorry." Jacob apologized.

Inside Jacob wanted to tell this girl that he wasn't her boyfriend, but he couldn't, not in front of everyone. He just had to keep lying, even if it upset this girl.

With the meal done, it was starting to get dark as the sun was beginning to set, the visiting royal family going to their rooms to get some sleep. As Albert and Maria were going to settle down in their bed to go to sleep, they heard a knock on their door.

"I got it." Albert told his wife and opened the door to see his little daughter. "Lisa, what is it?"

"Father, do you mind if I take a walk with Tiago around the castle gardens before I go to sleep?" Lisa asked.

"No I don't sweetie, go ahead and enjoy your time with the boy." Albert smiled.

"Thank you father." Lisa smiled and gave Albert a quick hug before running off to get Tiago.

As Albert closed the door and turned, he saw Maria giving him a smug look.

"What?" Albert asked.

"Nothing, it's just Lisa hugging you is adorable." Maria smiled.

"It is, but I'm just so sad that we might not live long enough to see her get married to the boy." Albert sighed.

"I know, but we have to go someday my love." Maria sighed as well.

Meanwhile, Lisa got to Tiago's room, where Jacob was laying in bed, trying to get some early sleep, but he couldn't and even more so when he heard knocking on his door.

"Who is it?" Jacob asked.

"It's Lisa, sweetie, want to join me on a walk around the gardens?" Lisa asked.

Jacob sighed, inside he wanted to say no, but at the same time he figured that this is what Tiago usually does with his girlfriend so he couldn't say no.

"Alright, I'll be out." Jacob quietly sighed as he got off of Tiago's bed and changed back into his day clothes before joining Lisa.

As Jacob came out, Lisa quickly grabbed his wing and put it around her, promoting Jacob to blush as he just had to let this happen. And out of the castle they were into the beautiful castle gardens, walking around, Lisa cuddling her side into Jacob while Jacob felt very uncomfortable and sweaty. After some walking, they got to a stone bench, where they both sat down.

"Tiago, what's wrong with you today, normally you are so attentive to me, but not now." Lisa playfully complained. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Well, I was a little sick before." Jacob lied and then pretended to cough a little. "Still feeling it a little."

"You know what would help you feel better?" Lisa smiled as she came closer to Jacob.

"What?" Jacob asked, a little fearful of the answer.

"This…" And Lisa came froward and kissed Jacob right on the beak, not even hesitating a little as Jacob's eyes immediately went wide open.

Jacob broke it right away as he got up from the bench and breathed in and out rapidly, not believing what just happened.

"Tiago, you're really starting to scare me…" Lisa said as she got up as well and tried to hug Jacob, only for him to back away.

"No, I can't…" Jacob struggled to say. "I… I… I don't like you." Jacob managed to get out.

Lisa couldn't believe it as her face went pale, staying like that for a couple of minutes before tears started streaming down her face. Not being able to say anything, she just ran away from Jacob, back inside the castle.

"Oh no… Oh no…" Jacob said to himself as he now was almost to the point of hyperventilating. "What did I just do?"

Meanwhile, back inside the castle, Alex and Jewel were walking in the castle hallways, discussing personal things when Lisa came running towards them, not knowing it, in tears. Alex became extremely worried as he managed to catch his sister in his wings.

"Lisa, what's wrong, what happened?" Alex asked, his face showing fear as Lisa managed a tearful reply.

"He… He… He doesn't like me anymore!" Lisa cried as she buried her head into her older brother's chest, Alex patting Lisa's back with his free wing.

As Jewel was besides Alex, she decided that she really had to get to the bottom of this and find out exactly who Tiago is and if it's really him…

* * *

 **Didn't expect that drama now did you?**

 **Well this is surely going to end badly… Maybe…**


	164. Life Switch Author's Note

Hey guys!

Sadly, this isn't another part, but an author's note.

Now, I'm having serious writer's block with this short story, because I have at least two ways this story could end and I just can't decide on what to do. So I actually might end up ending this story.

I'm very sorry if I do end up making that decision and sorry to all of you who have been enjoying it so far.

But if I do end up ending this story, I have two others ideas in mind, one that's based on the story of Troy and the other being about King Tiago and Queen's Lisa decision on who will become the next king between their two sons.

Again, sorry in advance if I do end this story!

Signed, your FFN brother, Alexriolover.


End file.
